Unlikely Pair
by Lady-Ryder
Summary: Aimee is a good girl that likes to ride her motorcycle. Tig is a bad boy and a member of a dangerous club. What happens when they meet on a lonely stretch of highway after dark?
1. Chapter 1

Aimee kicked the back tire of her '66 shovelhead. This was the third time in three weeks that the bike had broken down. She was used to her baby needing a few tweaks here and there, but this problem, whatever it was, was not going to go away. And of course, it would happen in the middle of nowhere on this lonely little highway. She opened her cell phone for the millionth time, turning it in the sun, but still no signal. Frustrated, she sat on the seat and waited for someone to drive by, hoping they weren't some serial killer or something...

Aimee was what most would call a "good girl". She got straight A's in school, got a degree from university, didn't smoke, only drank once in a blue moon, and was always nice to everyone. Some would even say that she was bit nerdy, which is why it shocked the hell out of everyone when she got her first bike. No one could believe that she was into riding. And she was a good rider, too. Better than some guys out there. She started small, with a 550 Yamaha, and eventually worked her way up through bigger engines until she finally found the one for her - the vintage shovel. It was up for auction at an estate sale. The widow didn't quite know was it was, or the value of it, and Aimee felt kind of guilty paying the nice old lady such a small amount that she felt like she was stealing. But, in the end, she had her dream bike. The only trouble was that it needed the tweaking, which she'd been able to keep up with, until whatever this was that started happening a few weeks ago.

It was a few hours before she heard the first rumble of someone coming. The sun was getting lower in the sky and she was contemplating walking the hundred or so miles back to the last gas station she passed. She looked back up the road and saw the single headlight of a motorcycle. Ok, this is good. Someone who knows bikes. Maybe...

The bike's roar slowed down as it approached her, pulling up and stopping a few feet from her back fender. The guy looked a bit scary - dark clothes, dark bike, neatness nowhere and sight...but the thing that caught her eye was the black cut. Aimee didn't hang in those circles at ALL, but she still knew about them. And this guy getting off his bike looked like one of the bad ones. She took a deep breath and braced herself, not sure what to expect.

The guy whistled as he circled the bike. "Sweet ride" he said, running his hand along the seat. "Haven't seen one of these in a while".

Aimee stayed quiet, not sure if she should respond or not. The stranger looked up at her.

"'65?" he asked.

"66" Aimee answered, clearing her throat so as to actually make sound.

The guy walked around the other side, taking note of every detail, until he was finally stood next to her. "So what's the trouble?"

Aimee sighed. "I don't know. I've cleaned the carbs a dozen times, changed the plugs, the fuses...nothing works. It just keeps stalling at random times".

He listened to her with an amused expression on his face. "Sounds like you know your way around a bike!"

Aimee hated being patronized. Yes, she was a girl, yes she was riding a kick-ass bike, and yes she knew the parts. She even put gas in it all by herself! It wasn't a big deal, yet most men seemed to think it was quite impressive or something.

"Yeah, I do" she said, a bit too indignant. The stranger eyed her for a moment, then chuckled.

"Well, there's a garage not far from here. I'll have the guys send out the flatbed and pick it up" he said. "Come on, I'll give you a lift".

Aimee stood still for a moment. She watched him put his helmet back on, and climb back on his bike. She looked back to her baby. She couldn't leave her out here in the middle of nowehere. The guy sensed her feeling.

"Charming's just another 20 miles up the road. She won't be out here long..." he said, smiling. "Now come on, grab your helmet".

Aimee resigned herself to leaving the shovel alone, and put her helmet on. She hadn't ridden on the back of a bike in years, so she was a bit nervous. Especially since she didn't know the driver. She walked over to his bike and sat on it, noting there was no backrest for her to hold on to. She didn't know where to put her hands, until the guy turned his head back towards her.

"It's not like yours, all comfortable and shit" he said. "You can hold onto me, I don't bite..."

Aimee smiled nervously and reached around his waist. He turned his head again.

"What's your name, doll?" he asked.

"Aimee" she answered. "What's yours?"

He smiled. "Tig".


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Charming"

Aimee looked around as they entered the small town. The sun was just disappearing over the horizon leaving a pink hue in the sky, although she kept her sunglasses on. The bike slowed as they came into town limits, the engine purring a new tune with every downshift.

It was Friday evening, and like every other town in the world, things were starting to come to life. Although, Aimee wondered how much life there was in this quaint-looking little place. She turned her head from one side of the street to the other, watching as people made their way up and down. As they approached the first four-way stop (there wasn't even a set of lights!), she noticed that a whole lot of those people were staring right back at her. Two older ladies in front of the hair salon whispered to each other as they stared at her with expressions of shock or awe, Aimee couldn't really tell which it was. Did she really look that much like an outsider?

The bike roared to life again along another few streets until it they finally turned into a parking lot. Tig brought the bike up to the garage door and killed the engine. Aimee looked around as she got off the bike, taking off her helmet and pushing her glasses up onto her head. Tig kicked the stand down and got off himself. He threw his helmet strap over the mirror and ran a hand through his hair.

"Wait here, doll" he said. "I'll be back in a minute". He turned and headed towards the main building, where a big reaper was plastered on the side.

"Sons of Anarchy..." Aimee whispered to herself, reading the sign. Her eyes moved back down to Tig's back as he walked inside where the name of the club also appeared. Of course it would be on his cut, but sitting so close to him on the bike, she just didn't notice it...

She turned back towards the garage and walked inside. It was a mechanic's dream! State of the art tools and vintage ones alike, old engine parts, pictures and posters of the classic rides...it was awesome! Aimee had gotten into the mechanics of bikes out of necessity. No one in her family or any of her friends rode, and since she had a vintage bike, it required special care. The closest mechanic was 500 miles away, and she wasn't about to trust some stranger with her baby. So she started hanging out with the old-timers, who thought she was a bit nuts at first, but eventually taught her everything they knew. Except, apparently, about the problem she was currently having.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked a rather gruff voice from the doorway. Aimee spun around, nearly knocking over the engine on the lift.

"Umm...I'm..." she started.

"The garage is closed, girlie..." the guy said, then started walking towards her..."unless you're the entertainment..." His smile was greasy. Aimee opened her mouth both in shock and disgust.

"She's with me, Hap," Tig said, coming in behind him. "She's the one I was just talking about".

Aimee looked back and forth between the two of them. This 'Hap' guy looked at Tig, then back to her.

"SHE'S the one with the shovel?" he asked. Tig nodded.

"REALLY?" he asked, sounding even more confused.

"Yes, I am" Aimee answered. Tig laughed. He knew from his first encounter with her that she was a mouthy one. He walked over to her.

"A few of the guys are heading out to get your bike. They won't be long" he said.

Aimee headed for the door. "Ok, I'll go with them..."

Tig caught her arm. "Nah, no need. They know what they're doing...AND I told them to be careful with her" he added when Aimee was about to protest. "You can hang out here".

Aimee looked around. "Well...do you think it will get fixed tonight?"

Both Tig and Happy laughed at that one. "Not a chance" answered Tig. He saw Aimee's expression of 'why' and continued on. "It's Friday...party night."

None of this meant anything to Aimee. She was a stranger. She didn't know their habits or whatever. Almost as if on cue, there was suddenly a lot of noise behind her. Aimee turned towards the main building to see a bunch of people coming out - more club members wearing cuts like Tig, and several girls all looking rather...well...

"You're welcome to stay, have a few beers" Tig told her.

"I don't like beer" she answered. Happy looked at Tig, smiling a knowing smile. Yeah, Tig had a real party girl here...

"Really?" Tig asked. "Well, what DO you like?"

Aimee wasn't a drinker as such, but she did like one every once in a while. She'd tried it all, discovering along the way what she did and didn't like. Beer was at the top of the dislike list, while her favourites seemed to be somewhat odd to everyone else.

"Umm, do you have any scotch?" she asked somewhat shyly.

Tig's mouth dropped. "Scotch?" he asked. "You drink scotch?"

"Every once in a while..." Aimee answered, feeling herself blush under his gaze.

"Well shit" Tig replied. He got up and walked over to her, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "Then lets go get the lady some scotch". He looked back over his shoulder to Happy who was busting a gut laughing. Aimee didn't really know what was so funny...

"This the chick with the shovel?" asked an older grey-haired man as they got closer to the building. Tig stopped, making Aimee stop as well.

"This is her" Tig answered. The older man held out his hand.

"I'm Clay. I own the garage" he said. Aimee took his hand, shaking it.

"Aimee. Thanks for sending the truck to get it" she replied. "I'm not sure what the problem is."

"Oh, it's probably a fuse or..." Clay began, but Aimee interupted.

"Nope, I already checked. It's not the fuse, the plugs, the wiring looks to be ok, except for a few of the connectors near the forks, but that's not really a big problem, and the carbs have been cleaned several times..." she stopped when she saw Clay and the other guys staring at her with open mouths. She closed hers and bit her lip a bit.

"Damn girl, you really DO know shit about bikes!" said one of the younger guys. "Tig man, you weren't lyin'!"

"How do you know so much?" asked Clay. "You pick it up somewhere?"

"Yeah, kind of" Aimee answered. "I learned some stuff from a few old guys back home".

"Where's home?" Tig asked.

"Canada" Aimee replied. "And some guys here in the States, too." She stopped for a moment, and took a breath. "I've been working as a mechanic for a few years now..."

Clay raised his eyebrows. "Really" he said. "Well, how about that".

Aimee knew that tone. That was the "look at the little girly being all mechanically inclined" tone. One that she hated. But she couldn't say anything - these guys were helping her fix her ride. Plus, they could probably kill her...

"Hey Clay, you know she could really help out around here..." said the young guy with the strange haircut.

Clay turned his head and with one look told the guy to shut up. Yup, just as Aimee thought - no women allowed or something stupid like that.

"We'll take a look at it on Monday" Clay said, turning back to Aimee.

"Monday?" she said. "I can't wait until Monday. What am I supposed to do until then?"

Apparently, Clay didn't like to be questioned, and his facial expression changed to something scary looking. Tig tightened his grip on Aimee and pulled her towards the building.

"Drink, doll, drink" he said.

Once inside, Aimee pulled free from under his arm and stopped. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but my bike is my only transportation. I need it to..."

"We'll handle it" Tig said, cutting her off. He walked towards the bar. Aimee followed, still asking questions.

"But what am I supposed to do until then, and don't say drink!" she said quickly just as he was turning around. "I don't know anyone here..."

"You know me" he said, smiling.

"Well, sort of..." she replied. "But where am I supposed to stay? How am I going to get around?"

Tig finished pouring her scotch and handed it her. "You can stay here. There's lots of space in the clubhouse. And if you need to go anywhere, just ask". He looked at her, waiting for her to take a drink.

"That's not the point..." she answered.

Tig reached out and pressed his fingers to her lips. "You talk too much".

Aimee was too shocked to move. She had never been in this kind of situation before, and she certainly hadn't had some stranger touching her mouth!

"Now, drink up" he said, smiling once more. He watched and waited. Aimee finally came out of her stupor and brought the glass to her lips, taking three big gulps. She put the glass back down and raised her eyebrows towards him as if to say "satisfied?"

He chuckled, grabbing a beer for himself. "You're a strange one, doll. You're a strange one!"


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow, someway, Aimee ended up outside again after Tig had persuaded her to stop talking and asking questions. She was on edge from being in the different surroundings. While hanging out with the old-timers learning about her bike, she learned a lot more about other parts of the biker world as well, namely, the different clubs. The old guys always had members coming and going with their rides, but she always kept her distance after hearing about all the crazy shit that had and can happen.

But something about it really intrigued her. She'd never admit it, but secretly she always wondered what went on 'behind closed doors', so to speak. Of course, she didn't exactly picture finding out like this...

Tig had told her to stay quiet and stay out of the way, but to have a good time. How she was supposed to do that was beyond her, but she did as she was told. Even though it absolutely killed her to be taking orders from him. But still, she knew enough to stay out of trouble.

There was a boxing ring on the far side and every few minutes two guys would get in and beat the shit out of each other, only to hug it out in the end. She didn't understand the point of it all, but she watched. This last fight was particularly brutal. Aimee winced as she watched one of the guys take a nasty punch.

"Now what's a girl like you doing watching that brutality?" asked a voice beside her.

Aimee turned her head to see a really, REALLY big guy standing over her. He was bald with a bandana, dark glasses and tattoos everywhere. He had a greasy smile, too.

"Just watching the fight..." she answered, not really sure what to say to him.

He moved to sit down next to her, causing her to move even closer to the wall. This dude was huge!

"Well, you don't seem like the type who likes fights..." he said, nearly whispering it in her ear.

Aimee pulled back a little, making some space between them. "Well...no" she started, "but...oh well..."

The guy lifted his arm, putting it around her shoulder and pulling her close. Right away, Aimee began pulling away, and pushing at his chest for him to let her go. "I have to go" she said, trying to be somewhat polite.

"No rush, darlin', relax" said the biker. He was moving closer and about to try and kiss her when he suddenly moved back.

"Hey!" said Tig, grabbing his arm. "She's off limits".

The guy looked up at Tig, then stood to his full height, several inches over Tig's head. "Oh really?" he asked, smugly.

"Yeah...really" answered Tig. "Now beat it". The guy stared down at Tig for a moment, then retreated, shooting a nasty glance over his shoulder at her. Aimee watched it all with a racing heart. She really needed to get out of here - this was way too much for her to handle.

"Sorry 'bout that doll" Tig said, holding out his hand. Aimee took it and stood up. "You ok?"

"Yeah...I'm fine" she answered. "Look, I'm going to go check into a hotel or something. I really shouldn't be here..."

Tig shook his head. "No need, we got lots of room here". He saw her skeptical look, and looked over his shoulder at the big dude. "He's an asshole. And he won't bother you anymore. We've got lots of room in the clubhouse. Come on, I'll show you".

He started to walk to the door, but Aimee stayed still. She felt very uncomfortable and recalled every crazy, wild and scary story she ever heard. Tig noticed she wasn't with him, and called out to her. "I promise" he said. "You'll be fine".

Aimee looked around at the crowd. Everyone was split into little groups, each doing their own thing. She glanced at her watch. It was getting close to midnight, so things were probably going to wind down soon. It was probably impossible to get a hotel room here in the middle of nowehere Charming. Probably wouldn't hurt to go and at least see where she would be staying.

She followed him inside, past even more people, and down a hallway to a locked door at the very end. Tig pulled a bunch of keys out of his pocket and opened the door, leading her inside.

"It's not much, but it'll do. Bed, bathroom..." he said. Aimee looked around. Not much was right! The bed wasn't a single, but it was small. There were posters of bikes and naked women covering the walls, and she dared not even think about what condition the bathroom was in...

"If you need anything, come find me" Tig said from the doorway.

"Wait!" Aimee yelled. Tig stopped. He looked at her, waiting for her to say whatever it was she stopped him for, but she just stared blankly at him, not knowing exactly what to say.

He smiled and chuckled. "The door locks, and I've got the key. You'll be fine. I promise".

Aimee nodded and thanked him, then he was gone. She sat on the edge of the bed, trying to process the days' events. Stuff like this didn't happen to her. Ever! But yet, here she was. Maybe if that Clay guy would let her into the garage tomorrow morning, she could find some kind of temporary fix for her bike and at least try to make it home.

She got up and turned off the light and walked back over to the bed. She hadn't slept in her clothes in a really long time. She pulled back the sheets and breathed a sigh of relief to find they were clean. She kicked off her boots and crawled in. Outside, she could hear the dull thud of the music and the talking and laughter of the people. She glanced at her watch again...12:40. Surely, they'd be ending soon...

It was light when Aimee woke up. She must have been exhausted from everything that happened because she hadn't moved from the same position. The scotch might have played a part in it, too. She blinked her eyes open and looked at her watch...6:23am. Everything was silent, so she closed her eyes again and snuggled back into sleep. She reached out to pull the covers closer, and found they wouldn't move. She got a better grip and pulled again, but they stayed the same. She was a bit chilly and wanted more blanket, so she turned a bit to pull them with both hands...and came face to face with Tig.

Tig was in the bed with her. He was lying on top of the covers, keeping her from pulling them closer. He was on his side, facing her, sleeping soundly. Aimee gasped. This was crazy! She'd only met this guy last night and here he was sleeping in the bed with her! She thought she'd be alone when he offered her the room.

By now she was sitting upright in the bed, bewildered and wondering what to do. She did a quick look and saw that she still had her clothes on, all buttoned up, so at least nothing had happened. Deep inside, she already knew that nothing had, because Tig had been nice to her, unlike that big scary guy. She decided to get up, not knowing exactly where she was going, and swung her legs over the bed.

"Where ya goin'?" asked Tig. Aimee froze. She didn't move, didn't say a word. She felt the bed move behind her.

"You alright?" he asked, propping himself up. She looked back over her shoulder.

"Yeah...I'm...I'm fine...just going to the bathroom" she answered.

"Oh" replied Tig, flopping back down and closing his eyes. Aimee got up and went into the bathroom, shutting the door. Once inside, she paced back and forth. This was so wrong! This was so outside of her box it wasn't even funny! But, nothing had happened, so it shouldn't be such a big deal. Some would say it was even quite exciting! God, she was so confused. After a while, she did her business then came back out, very slowly. She stopped just short of the bed, wondering if she should get back in. It was only 6:30 in the morning, and she was still sleepy...

"What?" Tig asked, looking at her again.

Aimee looked at him, then down at her feet, feeling herself blush. "I didn't know you would be sleeping in here too..." she said, her voice quiet.

"Where the hell else am I supposed to sleep?" he asked. "It's my room."

"Oh" Aimee answered.

Tig looked at her. "You're not getting up, are you? It's fucking dawn! That shit ain't normal!"

"No..." she answered, and slowly made her way over to the bed. She sat down first, then led down, facing away from him and moving right to the edge. Behind her, Tig laughed low.

"Whadda ya afraid of, doll?" he asked.

Aimee swallowed. "Nothing" she whispered. She hoped he wouldn't notice...

The bed moved again, and suddenly Tig was right behind her, pressing up against her back and throwing his arm around her waist. Aimee gasped and held her breath.

"I'll keep you warm, doll" he said. "There, that better?"

Aimee could only manage an "uh-huh" and stayed as still as she could. Soon Tig's breathing evened out and she knew he had fallen back to sleep. It was a while before she did, though. This was definitely the craziest night of her life, but as she drifted off again, she relaxed her body and relaxed back into Tig, realizing that it wasn't so bad afterall...


	4. Chapter 4

Tig woke first, the sun from the window shining right onto his face. He opened his eyes, squinting as he came to his senses. He figured it must be late into the morning, at least after 9am.

He lifted his head slightly, and remembered that he wasn't alone in bed. Still curled under his arm was the girl he had picked up out on the highway - Aimee. He shifted slightly and looked at her while she slept. Man, what a different bird she was!

Tig had a voracious appetite for pussy. Everyone knew that. Being the Seargant At Arms gave him privileges, and he could get any girl her wanted at any time. Sometimes more than one at a time! Friday night parties after church were notorious, and Tig always had a great time bringing several girls back to his room. But there was something very different with this one...This one actually stayed the night. Once he was done with them, Tig always sent the girls packing. They were toys, nothing more. But this one? She was a different bird.

Tig gently pulled his arm back slightly so his hand rested on her arm. She didn't move. He shifted again, propping himself up and in doing so, Aimee leaned back further onto her back, still deep in sleep. Her hair had fallen onto her face so Tig reached up to push it back. Her cheek was soft. She wore no makeup, and her hair was long, naturally brown. She looked nothing like the croweaters that frequented the place. It was almost comical to see her in his bed. Before yesterday, he would never have given her a second look. Maybe it was the fact that she rode, or the fact that she wasn't afraid to talk back...whatever it was, he got a kick out of it.

Aimee sighed in her sleep and turned her head away from him, pushing the covers back in the process. Tig watched the movement and moved his eyes down her body. She had very nice curves in all the right places. He raised his hand and placed it on her belly, feeling the heat. Slowly, he started to move it up to her tits, but he stopped. He couldn't do it. She turned her head towards him again, still asleep. She looked too innocent. Normally, he would have already fucked her by now, but she was different. She wasn't that kind of girl, and Tig felt more of a need to protect her.

His hand was still on her belly when she woke. She raised her arms in a stretch and blinked her eyes open. Once she remembered where she was, she darted her eyes towards Tig and then down to his hand still resting on her body. Tig pulled back immediately.

"Time to get up" he said, smiling quickly and rolling over and off the bed.

Aimee watched him as he walked to the bathroom and went inside shutting the door. She let out the breath she had been holding and brought her own hand to the spot he had just been touching. She wondered how long he'd been watching her...

She sat up moving to the edge of the bed, checking her watch. 10:06am. She rubbed her eyes and got up to walk over to the window. The window looked out to the back of the clubhouse and she couldn't see anything but bikes, none of which was hers. She wondered if anyone was out in the garage checking on it.

The bathroom door opened, and Tig came out. He grabbed his cut and headed to the main door. "There's probably coffee on in the kitchen. Help yourself to whatever" he said, then left her alone. Aimee went into the bathroom to freshen up and get herself together. She still felt out of sorts from all this happening at once, but now she felt something else, too. Something that she wasn't ready to admit to...

Aimee found the kitchen by following the smells of coffee and bacon. She stopped at the doorway, not wanting to intrude on the ladies inside having a conversation. After a short time, one of them noticed her and invited her in.

"You're the girl with that vintage bike, right?" said the older lady. Aimee nodded, yes. The lady held out her hand. "I'm Gemma, Clays old lady".

One by one, Gemma introduced her to Tara, who was the vice presidents girlfriend, and several of those croweater girls. Aimee smiled and nodded to all, and thankfully accepted a cup of coffee.

"I didn't see you last night, you curl up by your bike or something?" Gemma asked.

Aimee swallowed her mouthful. "No, I slept in Tig's room".

The room went silent. Every set of eyes stared holes through hers. Aimee wondered if she had said something very wrong because the reaction was downright scary.

"Tig's room?" asked Gemma. "As in,...TIG'S room?"

"Yes" Aimee replied, her voice very small.

The croweater girls all looked at each other and began to whisper, looking Aimee up and down. Gemma and Tara shared some kind of glance and then Gemma smiled at her.

"Well then... isn't that something" she said. "Want some breakfast? Help yourself. You must be hungry after all night..." The girls all chuckled at Gemma's suggestion, but Aimee didn't know what was so funny. She got up and found a plate, taking a few strips of bacon and popping some bread in the toaster. The croweater girls got up to leave, bringing their dishes over to the counter where Aimee was standing, and they didn't mind bumping into her and pushing her out of their way. Aimee was too afraid to say anything, so she kept her mouth shut. Gemma and Tara were still sitting at the table when she went back over.

"Dont mind them, they're just jealous" Gemma said.

Aimee looked at Gemma, then to Tara, then back to Gemma. "Jealous of what?"

"You. In all the years I've known Tigger, he's never ever let a girl sleep in that room" Gemma answered. She looked Aimee up and down. "You must have some kind of special skills!"

Aimee was really confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Gemma laughed. "You got a special tongue or something? Or are you crazy flexible?" Gemma saw the blank look on Aimee's face and realized this new girl had no idea what she was talking about, so she figured she had to spell it out.

"What kinky shit did you do when he was fucking you?" Gemma asked.

Aimee almost choked on her toast. "WHAT?" she yelled. "I didn't...we didn't...oh my god..."

Gemma and Tara looked at each other, then back to her. "He didn't fuck you?" asked Gemma, in shock.

"No!" answered Aimee. "I just slept there! That's all! He did too, but I didn't know he was going to, or I would have gone to a hotel...but nothing happened!"

Gemma looked at her again, then got up to go. "Well...wonders never cease...". With that, she and Tara left the room leaving Aimee alone. She felt sick. This croweaters thought she was doing god knows what with him! But nothing had happened, in fact, she had felt quite safe with him, albeit a little uncomfortable. She wondered what kind of reputation Tig had. Must be quite crazy if everyone seemed to think they knew what had gone on. Suddenly, the funny feeling she'd had earlier back in his room didn't seem so nice anymore...


	5. Chapter 5

Aimee made her way outside, past the few croweaters hovering near the pool table and their sideways glances. The crowds of people were gone, or at least they weren't in sight. She saw the bikes lined up in their spots and took notice of the clubs logos and lettering painted on their gas tanks as she walked past them. She was definitely in the thick of it all.

The big garage doors were closed, so she went in through the office door. She moved through the hallways until she was at the bay doorway. As soon as she came into view, all conversation stopped.

"You can't come in here" said Clay, turning to see what one of the guys was looking at. The others turned in her direction as well.

"I was just wondering about my bike..." Aimee began, but was cut off.

"We're having a meeting" Clay said a little louder, and Aimee got the message. She turned and made her way back outside.

Clay turned to Tig, smiling. "Heard you kept her with you all night last night. Couldn't you tame that mouth?" The guys all laughed.

Tig joined them, and wondered what he would say next. Thankfully, the prepay in his pocket rang, and he answered it. It was the call they had been waiting for. He relayed the info to Clay and the guys began planning their next move. Tig breathed a slight sigh of relief for the conversation being cut short.

Outside, Aimee sat on the picnic table, debating her next move. She had resigned herself to the fact that she would most likely be in Charming for the next few days until her bike was fixed. The biggest question is where she would be staying. Last night was ok, but not exactly her style. Nothing had happened, but that's not to say that it wouldn't. She decided it would be best to check into the hotel. She was about to get up to look for a phonebook when the guys came out of the garage. They went to their bikes, started them up and took off. Great. One more day that the bike wouldn't get looked at.

Aimee headed back into the clubhouse and found a phonebook. She called the local hotel and found that they had rooms available. She got the rate, then set out to find Gemma to see if she could give her a ride. She found her in the kitchen again.

"Hi Gemma" Aimee said from the doorway. "Um, I was wondering if you could maybe give me a ride to the hotel?"

Gemma put down her newspaper and took her glasses off. "Why do you want to go there?"

"I'm going to stay over there..." Aimee replied.

Gemma dropped the paper completely and sat back in her chair. "What did he do?" she asked.

"Huh?" asked Aimee.

"What did Tig do to you?" asked Gemma. "He must have done something to make you want to leave".

"Oh...no...he didn't do anything...it's just that..." Aimee looked around, not really sure how to word what she was trying to say..." I kinda don't exactly fit in here..."

Gemma laughed. "Yeah, I kinda see that" she said. She stood up and grabbed her purse. "Alright doll, let's go".

Aimee got her stuff and jumped into Gemma's SUV. The hotel was a short drive away. Aimee thanked Gemma and got out, grabbing her stuff.

"Hey" called Gemma, "I'm having everyone over for dinner tonight. 8pm. I'll be back to get you around 7:30pm".

Aimee turned to answer, but Gemma just beeped the horn and drove off. So much for not fitting in! She got to the front desk and asked to book a room for a few days. Once she got the key, she made her way up the stairs (not even an elevator!), and crashed on her bed. She really, really needed to go shopping and get something else to wear. If she had known the damn bike would break down, she would have at least brought more clothes. She checked the directory and found that there were a few shops within walking distance, so she headed out to get a new outfit.

For such a small place, Charming had some nice stores, and Aimee was pleased with what she got. She headed back to the hotel and finally jumped into a nice hot shower. It felt good to get the grime of the road off. She checked her watch after she got out. She wasn't too keen on going to this dinner, but at least she would look nice. She could only magine what they must have thought of her before. She decided to get something in the casual/dressy department to be appropriate for the dinner. Once she dried her hair, she got dressed in the brown capris and orange top she bought. She slipped on her new sandals and watched TV until just before 7:30pm. She headed downstairs, wondering if maybe Gemma wouldn't even show, but there was the SUV, waiting right outside the door.

Aimee walked up and opened the door. Gemma smiled and looked her up and down. "My don't you clean up well!" she said.

"Thank you" Aimee said politely. "I hope I'm not overdressed".

Gemma put the car in gear and glanced at her once more. "Naw, I don't think so..."


	6. Chapter 6

Gemma could never have been more wrong. When they walked into the house, it was evident that one of these things was not like the other. Aimee thought she had looked good. These were the type of clothes she wore at home. Obviously, jeans and boots and T-shirts were worn on the bike, but in her everyday life, Aimee dressed classy and casual. The girls in this world, did not.

Aimee looked around at the women. Short skirts and tube tops seemed to be the attire of choice. If she was being honest, Aimee would say they looked skanky. But she guessed that that's what the guys liked, so it was the way to go.

She felt like a fish out of water. She knew this was a bad idea, and she should have told Gemma that she wouldn't be coming. While she stood by the counter, the croweaters began to look at her over their shoulders and whisper. It was obvious they were talking about her. She wondered if it was about her night in Tig's room, or the way she looked.

Gemma went back out to her car to get the rest of the groceries and the croweaters took the opportunity to welcome Aimee. They walked over to her, almost circling her and pinning her to the counter.

"I bet you think you're better than us, don't you" said one girl. Aimee looked at her and shook her head.

"No...I don't..." she began, but another girl cut her off.

"We have rules here, sweetheart. Just because you ride a bike, doesn't make you immune to them".

Aimee looked at the girls. "What do you mean?. I don't know what you..."

The girls looked her up and down. "You don't belong here. The guys only like pretty, sexy girls, NOT your kind! The only reason Tig didn't fuck you is because he probably wouldn't be able to stomach it!"

They laughed as Aimee pushed past them and headed out the door. She almost knocked Gemma to the ground in the process. "Where are you going?" asked Gemma. "What's wrong?"

"I've gotta go" Aimee replied, fighing back tears. "I...I don't feel well". Gemma watched her run down the driveway and disappear around the corner of the house. She went inside and dropped the bags on the counter.

"What happened?" she asked. None of the girls spoke, but instead gave each other knowing glances, none of which were lost on Gemma. She sighed and clucked her tongue, knowing how the croweaters can be with newbies. "Honestly, you girls can be downright cruel when you want to be!"

Aimee stopped running after a few blocks and walked slowly through the streets of the little town. She knew she was different. She always had been. Afterall, she was a "good girl" and unfortunately, that didn't fit in well in the biker world. She only felt cool when she was riding. The croweaters were right - guys really only did like pretty, sexy girls. Aimee was plain, and certainly not sexy. At least, she didn't think she was. She looked up at the night sky and prayed for her bike to get fixed soon so she could get out of here and never look back.

Up ahead was a gas station. She was starting to get really hungry, since she wouldn't be having any supper, so she crossed the street and went inside to get something to eat. She wiped her eyes, hoping they wouldn't be too red and no one would notice she was upset. She picked up some chocolate and some potato chips. It wasn't exactly a meal, but it would do. She paid the clerk and headed outside. Just as she crossed the parking lot, a bike pulled in in front of her and headed to the pumps. The driver looked at her as he came to a stop. It was Tig.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked her, his face scrunched up in confusion.

She opened her mouth to answer him, but didn't know what to say. "I...um..."

He took a step closer to her. "Are you alright?" he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You look upset".

Damn. Her eyes! She turned away quickly. "I'm fine...I have to go..." she replied and began to walk away. Tig ran a few steps to catch up with her, stopping her again.

"At least let me give you a ride. Gemma's having a dinner, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind you..." he said, but Aimee cut him off.

"No!" she yelled. "I'm not going there. I'm going back to the hotel".

Tig looked confused. "The hotel? Why are you at the hotel? And what's wrong?" he asked, trying to get her to look at him.

"I don't belong at the clubhouse" she answered. "I don't belong at Gemma's, and I don't belong here! I just want to get my bike fixed so I can get out of here and go home!"

Aimee felt the tears threatening to fall again, but did everything in her power to not cry. Not in front of him.

The pump clicked off, and Tig looked over his shoulder at the guage. "Just wait here, ok. Let me go in and pay, and I'll be right back". Aimee nodded and waited by the bike. He was back out in a few moments, and offered her his helmet.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the hotel" he said, climbing on and staring his bike. Aimee put the helmet on and got on the back. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they took off. She thought about what the croweaters had said to her all the while they drove and wondered if it was true. It probably was...

Tig stopped the bike in front of the hotel and killed the engine. Aimee got off and handed his helmet back to him.

"Thanks again" she said. Tig took the helmet and put it on his head, buckling the strap. Aimee smiled and turned to head inside.

"Hey!" Tig called out. Aimee stopped and turned around. "You look really nice" he said, kind of awkwardly.

Aimee could tell it was something he didn't normally say. She smiled and dipped her head. "Thanks" she replied. "Jeans and boots can only stay on for so long".

Tig laughed. "Yeah...have a good night". He started the bike and roared away up the road. Aimee watched his tailight disappear before heading inside. She climbed the stairs and opened her room door, flopping on the bed once inside. She was just about to open one of the chocolate bars when there was a knock on her door. She got up and opened it to see Tig standing there.

"Hey...I was wondering.." he said. "You wanna go get something to eat?"

Aimee was surprised to see him there, but she was also happy. "Um, yeah...sure".

Tig smiled. "Cool. Alright, let's go". Aimee grabbed her jacket and purse and her hotel key and followed him outside. The lady at the front desk smiled at them on their way out. She climbed on the back of his bike.

"Where are we going?" she asked as the engine roared to life.

"You'll see!" answered Tig. This time, Aimee didn't feel the least bit nervous about not knowing where they were going. As long as she was with Tig, everything would be ok.


	7. Chapter 7

Tig hadn't felt this way in a very long time. Driving along, we was glad that HE was in front and that Aimee could only see the back of his helmet because he couldn't keep himself from grinning. It had been a long time since he'd had a girl on the back of his bike...a long time since he'd had someone holding onto him. It was nice. He liked the feeling. The grin came back...

The further away from Charming they got, the more Aimee wondered where on earth they were going. The lights of the town, as few as there were, faded behind them until they were alone on the pitch black highway. She tightened her grip on Tig's waist, just a little, and trusted his judgement. It was another 20 minutes before they pulled off the main road onto an even darker road. But just a short ways in, Aimee saw lights, and soon enough they were pulling into the parking lot of the tinest, oldest looking place she had ever seen.

Tig shut off the bike and took off his helmet. "Here we are" he said.

Aimee got off and laid hers on the seat. "Is...this it?" she said, wondering if the place was even still open!

Tig laughed. "It doesn't look like much, but it's awesome. Trust me, you'll love it!" He took her hand and began to drag her inside. Aimee let herself go, looking down at his hand holding hers. They went inside under the little bell that moved with the door, letting someone know that a customer had come in. A kindly old man peered his head around the corner.

"Alex? Is that you?" The man asked.

"Yeah, it's me". Tig answered. Aimee looked at him. 'Alex'? she thought.

The little old man came out from the kitchen. "Well damn, boy, I thought you'd fallen off the face of the earth!" he said, walking up to Tig and giving him a big hug. When he pulled back, he looked at Aimee. "And who is this lovely little creature?" Aimee smiled.

"This is Aimee" Tig replied. "Aimee, this is Bud".

Bud took Aimee's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it. "A pleasure to meet you, my dear" he said. Aimee felt herself blushing. No one had ever kissed her hand before!

"Why don't you two take a seat" said Bud. "I've saved the best booth for you!" He winked at Aimee as he turned to head back to the kitchen.

Tig lead the way and they both sat in the corner booth. Aimee looked around. She felt like she had fallen through some time warp and had landed back in the '50's! The place was old, but it was cute, and there was even a jukebox!

"The food here is amazing" Tig said. "I've been coming here since I was a kid. Bud's still got it in the kitchen, I tell ya. And it won't take him long to get it out to us either."

Aimee realized that she hadn't even put in an order. "Wait...we didn't even order..."

"He'll bring us the usual" Tig answered. "You'll like it, I know you will".

Aimee laughed. "Ok...sure..." she replied. She looked around a bit more at the picture covering the walls, and saw that Tig was doing the same. He looked happy, like he felt at home or something. While his head was turned, she got a good look at him. He was rough, but still quite good looking all the same. She kinda liked the whole "bad boy" thing, and she actually found him to be quite sexy, if she admitted her feelings. She looked down at his cut and saw his patch - Sgt. At Arms.

"What does that mean?" she said, making her thought vocal. Tig whipped his head back to look at her.

"What does what mean?" he asked.

Aimee nodded her head in the direction of his cut. "That patch. Sgt At Arms. What does that mean?" she asked again.

Tig looked down at it, then back up. "It means I'm the law". Aimee furrowed her brow in confusion, so he went on. "I make sure everyone in the club follows the rules".

"And if they don't?" Aimee asked quietly, thinking that she probably didn't want to know the answer.

Tig eyed her a long time before he spoke. Well, what felt like a long time. Finally, he turned his head and looked out the window. "Then they get punished" he said, quietly.

Aimee could tell by his tone that she shouldn't ask anything else. Since arriving in Charming, she'd seen a lot of looks and heard a lot of "tones" to know when things should be dropped. She wondered if Tig minded being the Sgt. At Arms, but she dared not ask.

They both turned towards the kitchen when the doors swung open. Bud appeared, whistling some fun little tune, carrying a tray. He placed it on their table and removed the items, identical for both - cheeseburger, fries and gravy, and a chocolate milkshake.

"Bon appetit!" said Bud. "That's french, you know!"

Aimee laughed. This guy was a riot! Tig thanked him and took off his cut. "This stuff can get rather messy" he warned. "You'll probably need more new clothes when we're done."

"How did you know I would like this?" Aimee asked.

"Because I could tell" Tig answered.

"How?" she replied. "How did you know I wasn't a vegan or something?"

"Because I knew from looking at you" Tig answered. "Vegans are all skinny and shit".

Aimee's smile disappeared. "Oh". For a second, she felt like crying all over again. She'd never been skinny. She wasn't fat, but she would never be mistaken for a model. She considered herself rather average, but of course, average wasn't good enough for guys...

Tig heard her voice and looked up, seeing the change in her expression. "Shit, sorry, I didn't mean it like that...what I meant...I mean,...well, you're all curvy" he said, moving his hands up and down, ..."You've got tits. Vegan chicks don't have tits. They're all bones and shit".

Aimee stared at him. She thought she understood...kind of...

"Aw fuck" he mumbled, looking out the window. "You know what I mean...I didn't mean to insult you or anything..."

Aimee couldn't help but smile. It was rather funny seeing this so-called bad ass stumbling over his words. "Yeah, I know what you mean" she said.

"Good" he replied. Tig looked down to dip his fry, then looked back up. "You do have nice tits, by the way".

Aimee's head snapped up and she looked at him with her jaw slack. "Thanks...I think" she said, feeling herself blush.

The rest of the meal went without incident, and Bud came back out to chat as Tig paid. Aimee had insisted on paying her share, but Tig wouldn't hear it.

"So, Aimee, what brings you to this neck of the woods" Bud asked.

"My bike broke down on the highway" she answered. "Tig happened to be riding along and gave me a ride back to Charming".

"She rides a '66 shovel, Bud!" Tig said, rather excitedly.

"Well then, you finally found one who can keep up with you!" said Bud, laughing.

'Found one?' thought Aimee.

"Yeah well, we better get going." Tig said. "Thanks again, Bud".

"Don't be a stranger next time, kid!" Bud called after them.

"He seems like a really nice man" said Aimee, putting her helmet on.

"He is. I love this place. I told you you'd love it too!" he joked.

They climbed on the bike and the engine roared to life. Aimee wrapped her hands around Tig's waist a little tighter this time. Tig turned his head and smiled over his shoulder at her.

"Ready?" Tig called out.

Aimee nodded. "Ready!" she answered.


	8. Chapter 8

The ride back to Charming seemed to take way less time than the ride out. Perhaps it was the speed, or perhaps it was the feeling Aimee had that made the time pass quickly, she wasn't sure. She thought it was funny that when she'd first arrived in Charming, she couldn't wait to get out of it, but now, after spending a few days here, she was starting to feel like she didn't want to leave.

Besides the bike's engine, the world around them was completely silent on the black highway. There were no other cars or bikes out this time of night, and Aimee enjoyed the peaceful feeling. Over the hill she could see the sky lighting up again, signalling that Charming was close. Before they got to the top, Tig dropped his left hand from the handlebars and placed it over hers, holding tight around his waist. Aimee felt a rush at the contact. She felt giddy, like a schoolgirl, getting all this attention from this guy she hardly knew, but it was fun!

They slowed down as they entered the town, and took the longest possible route to the hotel. When they finally pulled up in front, Tig spoke to her over his shoulder. "Thought you might like a scenic tour of the town" he joked.

"I loved it" Aimee replied. She stood by the bike for a moment, neither of them speaking, unsure of what to say. Finally, Aimee glanced at her watch.

"Well, I better get to bed" she said.

"Yeah, Clay's probably wondering where I am" Tig replied.

"Thanks again for supper. It was really nice" Aimee said, smiling.

"You're welcome. Thanks for coming with me" Tig answered. They stood in silence for another few seconds, and finally Tig started up the bike, put on his glasses and nodded a goodbye. Aimee waved and watched him ride away before heading inside.

"Careful, sweetheart" said the lady behind the front desk.

Aimee stopped in her tracks. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"He's dangerous, that one" said the lady. "Don't get too close..."

Aimee eyed her for a moment, then continued on upstairs. 'Well, that was strange' she thought to herself. Tig had told her that it was his job to dole out punishments. Maybe there was more to it than that? Oh well...right now it didn't matter because she was feeling rather good after the evening she'd spent with him. Maybe the people that called him dangerous hadn't spent any time with him, because the guy she'd been with tonight was sweet, funny, and...

A knock came on her door, just as she was pulling her shirt off over her head. She stopped, and pulled it back down. She looked at her watch again, wondering who it could be at this hour. She walked over and slowly opened the door.

"Hey" said Tig.

Aimee was sure that her smile was quite wide. "Hey" she said back.

Tig opened his mouth, but he didn't speak. He looked a bit tongue-tied and awkward. It was kinda cute. Aimee realized how completely silly this was, he on the outside and she inside and neither one talking.

"Wanna come in?" she asked, stepping aside.

Tig smiled and breathed a sigh. "Yeah...sure".

He came into the room and Aimee closed the door. Her heart rate was way above what it was a second ago, and she couldn't believe he had come back. "You didn't get too far..." she said.

Tig ran a hand through his hair. "Nope..."

It was just like junior high school - the awkwardness in the room was stifling. Aimee moved to sit on the bed, and after a short time, Tig came and sat next to her.

He had been in this kind of situation a million times before. He'd been in many rooms with many girls, and he'd always known exactly what to do - get 'em naked, and get 'em fucked. Simple. But this was different. Aimee was different. She deserved more, and as much as he wanted to throw her down and do crazy things to her, he wasn't about to try.

She was nervous. He could see that in the way she bit her lip and the way her eyes darted around the room. He wondered if she had ever even been with anyone before. She seemed like she might be the kind of girl who waited until marriage or something. But she was so beautiful, and he wanted to touch her. He brought his hand up to her face and brushed back her hair. She jumped a little at his touch and turned slightly towards him.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked softly. Since when had Tig ever asked?

Aimee nodded her head, yes. Tig took her face in his hands and gently brought them together, brushing his lips over hers. It was soft, and sweet and she tasted exactly like he thought she would. He felt her hands on his arms, holding him. He let go of her face and moved his hands around to her back, pulling her closer. He opened his mouth, touching his tongue to her lips, trying to get her to open up. She did, a little, and he took the opportunity to push inside. She pulled back slightly at the contact, but he held her firm to him.

Tig hadn't felt this in a long time. It was usually quick, and hard, and loud. He loved it, and wouldn't trade it for the world, but he also liked slow, and quiet and sweet. He would never admit it, and would kill anyone who dared suggest it - that kind of knowledge would destroy his reputation. But he knew that Aimee wouldn't tell. She wasn't that kind of girl...

He ran his hands up and down her back, feeling her warmth. Her mouth was open now, and his tongue was inside, feeling every inch and tasting every spot. He wanted more. He began to move, twisting and turning until he could lay her on the bed. He moved on top of her, stradling her waist so he could be closer to her. He kissed her harder, wanting more, and he let himself go.

Aimee began to panic. Kissing Tig felt so good, but being on her back underneath him was moving too fast. She'd always been taught that "good girls" didn't do those kinds of things with boys, so she hadn't. Guys hadn't been too into her anyways, which only made it worse. She brought her hands up to his chest, pushing against him. She turned her head to the side, breaking the kiss. "Wait...stop!" she said.

Tig was breathing heavy. He pulled himself up, looking down at her. "What?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...it's just...I..." she stammered. She shimmied out from underneath him and sat on the bed. She took a deep breath. "I think we should stop".

Tig rolled onto his side. "Why?" he asked.

She looked over her shoulder. "Because...we should...". She wasn't sure how else to tell him she was afraid. What she was afraid of, she wasn't sure.

Tig breathed deep and got up. "Well, I guess that's that, then" he said. He walked to the door and opened it. "Goodnight". He turned and left, closing the door behind up.

Aimee sat dumbfounded. She hadn't wanted him to leave. And she hadn't wanted to make him mad. She just wanted to slow down. She flopped back down on the bed, wishing she had just kept her mouth shut. She started to cry. How could a night go from being so good to so bad? Maybe those croweaters were right. Tig would never want her, especially after this. She needed to get out of Charming. Soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Tig raced through the streets of Charming and out onto the highway. He cracked the throttle wide open, not caring what speed he was doing and just drove. He rode for miles, his whole body feeling like it was on fire, breathing hard, and gritting his teeth.

Tig Trager had never, EVER been turned down or told "No", by any girl. EVER! He was used to getting what he wanted, so this feeling of rejection was completely new to him. Up ahead he saw a rest stop and geared down. He pulled in, parked the bike, and got off lighting up a cigarette.

He paced to the railing and glanced out at the canyon. He was annoyed. Fuck that, he was downright mad! Everything had been so good, and then it was all fucked up.

"Fucking bitch!" he yelled to the night sky. He took another drag of his smoke and sat on the railing. After a few deep breaths, he thought about things a bit more. He wasn't really mad at Aimee - he was just mad because his dick was hard and there was no relief in sight. He should have known better than to think she would just roll over for him. He hadn't meant to do anything she didn't want him to, and he actually felt somewhat bad for going too far. It had been quite a while since he'd been with a girl like her. Perhaps he had forgotten the rules...

But what he had gotten to do felt so damn good. And he still wanted more. But he was pretty sure he wouldn't get the chance, especially not now...

Aimee lay awake the whole night, staring at the ceiling. Everytime she closed her eyes she felt Tig's tongue in her mouth and felt his hands on her body, so she thought it was best to just keep her eyes open. She couldn't think about him. That was done. She'd ruined whatever there might have been, and there's no way he'd ever want to be with her again. She had to focus on getting her bike fixed and get back on the road.

Eventually, sleep did win though. She woke to a car horn outside on the street. It was well past daylight and she was hungry. It was Sunday morning in Charming, and she wondered if any restaurants were even open, or were they all in church. She decided to take a chance and find out, so after a quick shower, she put on the clothes from the night before and went downstairs.

The lady from last night was gone, replaced instead by an older man. "Good Morning, miss...you have a message" he said.

Aimee walked over to the counter, taking the envelope from him. She opened it and read the note...

"Sorry about last night. Bitches can be mean sometimes, but they're harmless. Call me when you get this. We'll do lunch. Just us...Gemma".

Aimee wasn't sure if she should call her or not. Gemma seemed nice enough by herself, but she was also heavily connected with the club and right now, Aimee wanted to distance herself from them as much as she could. But she thought it was nice that Gemma at least apologized for the incident at the house, so she decided to call her anyways.

"Hello?" said Gemma through the phone.

"Hi...it's Aimee. I just got your message".

"Oh hey" Gemma replied. "You ready to go? I'm starving!"

Aimee chuckled. "Yeah, I'm ready".

"Great, be there in a minute".

Aimee went outside to wait on the bench. It was another beautiful day. A perfect day for a ride, if she had a bike to ride on...

Within a few minutes, Gemma pulled up and Aimee hopped inside. "Thanks for the invite" she said.

"Oh don't mention it" replied Gemma. "It's the least I could do after those whores scared you off. But like I said, you can't let them get to you. Where did you end up anyways? Did you make it back here alright?"

Aimee looked out the window. "Yeah...just fine..." she replied. She decided it was best to not tell her about the supper in the cute little diner.

They chatted until they arrived at a small cafe on a quiet street. The waiter showed them to a corner table and filled their cups with coffee. The menu looked very good, and the two of them quickly ordered their food.

"I hope they cook quick" Gemma joked. "I could eat a horse!"

Aimee laughed. She liked Gemma. She seemed like she could snap Aimee in two if she felt like it, but she also seemed like someone who would fight for you, too, if need be. Their food soon arrived, and the ate and talked and laughed throughout their meal. Aimee really enjoyed the time, and soon they were back in the SUV.

"Wanna go shopping?" Gemma asked, "You could probably do with another outfit while you're here".

"Sure!" Aimee answered. "Any excuse to do more shopping!"

They took off down the road on the way to the tiny strip of shops, when Gemma suddenly made a turn. "Oh shit, I almost forgot...I just gotta pop back to the garage for a minute. You don't mind do you?"

Aimee did mind. Her plan was to not go back there until Monday to check on her bike. But she wasn't about to tell Gemma that. "No not at all" she answered, instead.

They drove a few more miles, and then turned into the parking lot. The bikes were all lined up in a row, just as they had been when Aimee first arrived. The croweaters were scattered around, and a few of the guys were with them.

"Coming in?" Gemma asked, getting out of the car.

Aimee shook her head. "No...I'll wait here".

Gemma disappeared into the clubhouse leaving Aimee alone. She glanced towards the garage to see if she could see her bike, but the big doors were closed. She lay her head back and looked out the window, hoping that Gemma would come back out soon. It was several minutes before she finally did...with Clay and Tig behind her. Tig did a double take when he saw her in the car. Aimee looked away as fast as she could.

Gemma opened the door and got in, but not before a kiss from Clay. Tig walked to the front of the car and simply stood there. Aimee could taste the kiss and feel his hands again, simply from knowing that he was close.

"Hey Tig! "Gemma called. "Where the hell were you last night? We waited for you and you never showed!"

Aimee looked away from the window and towards Tig. He turned at the same time, catching her eye, then looked to Gemma.

"I was busy, mama" he replied. "Got caught up". He glanced back to Aimee once more, then headed to the garage.

"Well call next time!" Gemma yelled after him. She got inside and started the engine. "I'll never figure him out".

Aimee didn't say anything.

The drive to the store was pretty much silent, with Gemma talking a little every once in a while. When they finally made it, they looked around a bit, then selected a few things to try on. Aimee chose a few tops and some shorts and jeans, and then waited for Gemma to try her stuff on.

Gemma talked off and on about the guys, explaining to Aimee who was who, and a bit about their roles in the club. Aimee thought it was interesting to hear it from this point of view, and the more Gemma talked, the more she found herself wanting to know about Tig. So far, she didn't know very much. But she shouldn't want to know...right?

"...and Tig, well, he's just different. I'm sure even you can see that!" she continued.

Aimee spoke before her brain caught up to her mouth. "People just need to get to know him".

Gemma's head popped out from the curtain. "Excuse me?" she said.

Aimee realized that she had spoken out loud, and she stammered trying to explain herself. Gemma pulled a shirt on, and stepped out into the room. She eyed Aimee up and down.

"What are you not teling me?" she asked.

Aimee turned red. "Nothing" she answered. She looked up at Gemma, who was still eyeing her suspiciously. It was like an interrogation, and Gemma was really, really good at it.

"Tig was with me last night" Aimee said, blabbing her secret. "He took me for supper at some little diner out on the highway, and then he took me home, and we kissed but I stopped him 'cuz I got scared and now he hates me..."

She said it all in one breath. She had needed to tell someone, and now that it was out in the open, she felt silly, but a whole lot better.

Gemma put her hands on her hips. "And he stopped?" she asked.

Aimee looked up at her. "Yeah..." she said, confused. That's what happens when you tell someone to stop...

Gemma laughed. "Well, you must be something really special then" she replied. "Tig Trager does not 'stop' for anyone"

Aimee wondered what she meant, but soon got her answer. "No wonder they don't like you...the croweaters I mean...come on, let's get this stuff checked in. We've got to have a chat".

Aimee followed Gemma to the counter, bought her things and then got into the SUV. Gemma headed out the highway in the opposite direction that she had gone with Tig the night before. "You smoke?" she asked.

Aimee shook her head, no. Gemma resisted the urge to light up, and instead started to talk.

"Every Friday night is church. You know what that is?" she asked. Again, Aimee shook her head no. "It's the weekly meeting of the club. Most of the time it's just offical shit, fund status, shit like that, sometimes it's more serious. But the most important thing about church is the party that comes after".

Aimee remembered seeing the crowds of people when she had come into town with Tig two nights earlier.

"Well, you were there. You know what I'm talking about" said Gemma. "Friday nights are what the croweaters live for. They put on their slutty best, and do whatever they can to get the guys in bed. You know who the top guys are?"

Aimee figured it would be the president and the vice president, but seeing as how they were Gemma's husband and son, she opted to play dumb and not say anything.

"The bad boys. I mean, the REALLY bad boys" said Gemma. "This guy, Happy - he's a nomad, but he's here more than he's away. They love to get him, but you know who the top prize is...Tig".

Aimee felt her stomach jump at that, although she wasn't sure why...

"You should see the shit they pull to get him to choose them. It's hillarious...sad, really, when you think about it. Of course, Tig doesn't give a shit - he's getting a free pussy for the night. And everyone one of them think that THEY will be the one who gets to spend the night. So far, it hasn't happened. So far, the only one who's spent the night in there with him...is you."

Aimee took in everything Gemma told her. She turned and looked at Gemma, who was smiling at her. "So if he didn't fuck you, and you didn't blow him that night, why did he let you stay?"

Aimee shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know..." she answered.

Gemma smiled and turned back towards the road. "I do..."


	10. Chapter 10

Aimee kept staring at Gemma, waiting for the rest of the sentence. She had said that she knew why Tig let her stay the night with him when he hadn't let anyone else do so, and now Aimee wanted to know why. Gemma was silent, looking straight ahead out the window. After a few miles, she pulled off the highway and down a side road until they came upon another small town. She drove right to the old fashioned ice cream parlour and got out, beckoning Aimee to come with her.

"Two hot fudge sundaes" she told the clerk, then she turned to Aimee. "This is definitely a chocolate moment. You do like chocolate, right?"

Aimee nodded and accepted the treat, following Gemma once again out onto sidewalk tables to eat it. Both ladies dug in.

"Do you know what a Sgt at Arms is?" Gemma asked between spoonfuls. Aimee nodded, yes.

"I asked him about his patch and he told me that he keeps everyone in line" she replied.

Gemma nodded. "Did he tell you anything else?"

"When I asked him what happens if someone breaks the rules, he said that they are punished" Aimee answered. Gemma nodded her head again.

"And he's the one who does it" she said. "Takes a certain kind of guy to do that shit. One with no rules, no boundaries, no cares. Sometimes, someone with no heart".

Aimee didn't agree with that. Tig had a heart - she had seen it, felt it. She opened her mouth to say so, but Gemma stopped her.

"Tig has a heart" she said, smiling, knowing exactly what Aimee was about to say. "But with all the shit he's done for the club, sometimes it gets buried. It's been a long time since it was dusted off".

Aimee stopped eating and looked at Gemma.

"A long time ago there was another girl" Gemma began. "God, it was so long ago that I don't remember her name. Carol? Katie? Something like that. Anyways, it doesn't matter. Tig fell for her, and fell hard. I don't know what power she had over him, but whatever it was, he was totally and completely under her spell. So much so, that it effected his duties with the club. Caused a whole big thing and everything".

"What happened?" Aimee asked.

Gemma swallowed more sundae, then continued. "Turns out, she was a mole from another club. Sent here just to get information and shit. She didn't give a damn about Tig, only what he could tell her. When they found out, Tig was absolutly heartbroken, but more than that he was embarrassed. Completely humiliated. After that he worked really hard to put his reputation back together AND to make it even more bad ass than before. He closed himself up and stuck to free pussy. And now...here you are".

"But what could he possible see in me?" Aimee asked. "I'm nothing like any of those girls..."

"Exactly!" Gemma said, cutting her off. "You're not just some croweater...you have class, you're smart, you say what's on your mind...you're everything that they're not. They do whatever the guys tell them to. They certainly don't have any class, and I wonder how some of them function with everyday tasks..."

"But in the hotel room...I ruined any chance..." Aimee said.

"He stopped when you told him to, didn't he?" Gemma asked. "He respected you. That right there is a big deal. It takes a lot to get respect from Tig".

Aimee played with the ice cream in her bowl. "So what do I do now?"

Gemma chuckled. "Well, that's up to you. Why DID you stop him, anyways?"

"Because I got scared" Aimee answered. "I've never..."

"Really?" Gemma asked, her eyebrows raised. "Like...never?"

Aimee shook her head, no. Gemma smiled. "He must know..." Aimee looked up, wondering how he would know. "He didn't want to hurt you" Gemma continued.

"Maybe..." Aimee answered. They sat in silence for a while. Finally Gemma spoke.

"Do you still want to get to know him?" she asked. Aimee thought for a while.

"Yeah...I think I do" she replied.

Gemma smiled and stood up, grabbing her bag. "Well come on then, we've got work to do!"


	11. Chapter 11

Aimee really wasn't sure about this plan. Gemma had explained it all in detail as they drove back to Charming, and while it made sense to Gemma, Aimee wasn't sure how it would play out. In fact, she was sure that it would only end up making her look like a fool.

Gemma decided that, since there was 'nothing to do' on a Sunday night, she and Aimee would go for a game of pool at The Dog. She would call Clay to let her know where she was, and Clay would most likely show up for fear of something happening to his old lady. Since Tig shadowed Clay everywhere he went, Tig would show up as well. Gemma would leave with Clay, leaving Aimee alone with Tig. Sounded like a sensible enough plan, right?

Aimee got ready at Gemma's house, wearing her new jeans and one of the new tops. She waited on Gemma, who was taking forever with her makeup. Aimee didn't wear makeup, only a bit of lipstick. She wondered if Tig prefered it or not. Finally, Gemma was ready, and they headed to the bar.

It was a rather scary looking place. Heads of the rowdy bunch turned as soon as they walked in, and followed them to the pool tables. Nobody dared approach them. Aimee figured it was because everyone knew that Gemma was Clay's old lady. If it meant they were protected, she didn't mind one bit. They ordered a drink each - Gemma a beer and Aimee a scotch, which got an interesting look from the bartender - and they started their game.

"I'm not that great at pool, by the way" said Aimee.

"That's good, because I can't even play!" answered Gemma. They laughed at the situation they found themselves in, but tried their best anyways. After a few shots, Gemma called Clay as per the plan, and Aimee could hear him through the phone asking Gemma why the hell she was at The Dog. Gemma gave him the speech about having nothing to do, and that she was a grown woman who could take care of herself, yadda yadda yadda, all the while winking to Aimee. Pretty soon, she hung up on Clay and his yelling, knowing that he'd show up any minute. That was the plan. It's too bad that sometimes, plans have a way of getting changed.

Gemma had hung up the phone and taken a swig of her beer, when the door of the bar burst open and in came two guys looking for someone they had a beef with. They both pulled their guns and began firing. Gemma and Aimee ducked behind the pool table, running for their lives.

"Shit!" yelled Gemma. "Stay down!"

Aimee didn't dare move. This was not supposed to happen! This was insane! She stayed as still as she could, her heart beating out of her chest in fear. The shooting continued and people were shouting all around them. Glass was breaking and everything was falling. One of the guys the two men were looking for came near them. Gemma grabbed Aimee's arm.

"We gotta get out of here!" she yelled. "Now!" She pulled Aimee up and began dragging her to the back door. Aimee could see the door in front of her and was only a few feet from going through...when everything went black...

Aimee came to with a bright light shining in her eyes. She blinked several times, and focused her eyes on the two paramedics above her.

"She's awake. Miss...miss, can you hear me?" one of them asked.

Aimee nodded her head. It was pounding, although the noise and craziness in the bar seemed to have stopped.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" the man asked. "Do you think you can sit up?"

Aimee nodded again, and the men helped her up slowly, holding an ice pack to her head.

One of them men walked across the room. "She'll be fine" he said to the small group of people standing there. "No signs of a concussion. She just got knocked out".

The other paramedic did one more check of her eyes, then left her alone. Immediately, another figure came into view and knelt down beside her. It was Tig.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "What the hell were you doing here anyways?"

Aimee turned to look at him, but he was out of focus and she didn't feel like answering. Just as she had predicted, the whole thing backfired, making her look like an idiot. Just then, Gemma and Clay came over.

"I'm so sorry, baby" Gemma said. "This is all my fault. I'll make it up to you, I promise".

Aimee was in a daze. She wasn't sure if she'd been shot, or blown up, or God knows what. All she knew is that she wanted to get out of here and go home. Just get away from it all. She tried to get up, but was still pretty dizzy. Tig caught her before she fell, and put his arm around her waist.

"I got ya" he said quietly.

"I better get her back to the hotel" Gemma said. Tig helped Aimee outside to the SUV, and then went to Gemma's window.

"Is she ok?" he asked. "Maybe she shouldn't be alone, in case it is a concussion or something."

"I'll stay with her a while once I get her back to the hotel" Gemma replied. "I'm sure she'll be ok". She looked over at Aimee who seemed to be dozing. She looked back to Tig. "Sorry. Try to calm him down, will ya?" she nodded her head towards Clay.

Tig held up his hands. "I'll do my best".

Gemma drove to the hotel and got Aimee inside. She helped her get her pajamas on and got her into bed. She felt horrible for nearly getting her killed, and she hoped that Aimee would be alright in the morning. After tucking her in, Gemma curled up in the chair and watched TV. After an hour, there was a knock on the door. Gemma was dozing off herself, so it startled her. She got up and answered it.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" said Tig. "How is she?"

"She's good, I guess" answered Gemma. "She's still asleep". Gemma yawned herself.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Gemma nodded.

"Oh yeah, i'm fine" she replied.

"Well maybe you should go home and get some rest, too" he said. "I can stay here if she wakes up".

Gemma was about to protest, but then realized that the little plan she had concocted was sort of working, albeit, in a much different way than she had planned. She smiled. "Well, if you want..."

Tig said he was fine, and he kissed Gemma's cheek. "He's not too mad...but just don't do anything to piss him off for another month" he teased.

"I won't!" Gemma answered, closing the door behind her.

Tig crossed the room and stood over Aimee in her bed. He reached down and placed his hand on her forehead, feeling for a temperature. He wasn't sure why she would have one, but felt it was the right thing to do. She felt normal, so he sat on the edge of the bed. He looked around the room, remembering the kiss from the night before. He hoped she wouldn't be afraid again when she woke up and saw him there. He would never hurt her. It killed him just to see her get hurt like this.

She turned in her sleep, her brow furrowed, and made whimpering sounds. Sounded like a nightmare. Tig reached out and brushed her hair back. "It's alright" he whispered. "Shhhh".

Aimee rolled again, and this time woke up. She stared up at him for a moment, then came fully to her senses and realized it was Tig with her, not Gemma. She tried to sit up, but Tig placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Shh, it's ok" he said. "I'm here".

Aimee relaxed again and turned on her side.

"Are you ok?" Tig asked. She nodded her head, yes.

"Do you need anything?" he asked. She shook her head, no.

He smiled at her. "I'll let you get back to sleep" he said. He got up to go, but Aimee grabbed his hand, stopping him. He looked down at her.

"Stay"


	12. Chapter 12

"Stay"

Tig looked at his hand in hers, and smiled. He sat down on the bed again, and let go of her hand, brusing her hair back gently.

"What were you doing in that bar?" he asked softly. Not a condescending tone, just one of curiosity.

Aimee sighed. "Something stupid" she replied. "Is Gemma ok?"

"She's fine" Tig answered. He looked at her a few moments. "You sure you're alright? Do you feel dizzy or anything?"

Aimee shifted again in bed and shook her head. "No...just a little sore". She yawned. " What time is it?"

Tig checked his watch. "Almost 11" he answered. "You should get to sleep. You'll probably feel it worse tomorrow". He continued to smooth down her hair as he talked, and soon enough Aimee's eyes closed and she was sleeping soundly. Tig leaned down and kissed her cheek. He watched her for a few more moments, then left her alone.

The next morning came with a whole lot of pounding and bruises. Aimee opened her eyes, and as she tried to roll over, her body screamed for her to stop. She ached everywhere. Even in places she didn't know she had! On top of it all, she had the worst headache in the history of headaches. After several attempts, she managed to get up and get a few advil from her purse, although she was pretty sure she might need several more as the day went on.

She took a hot bath and got herself ready. It was Monday morning, and hopefully someone over at Teller Morrow was finally looking at her bike. She thought about the past few days, and how she had flipped flopped back and forth about wanting to leave. After last night, she was sure that her life couldn't possibly get any worse, and she desperately wanted to get out of town, but then she remembered Tig staying with her, and brushing her hair. It felt so nice, and safe. The lady downstairs might think he's dangerous, but he wasn't when he was with her.

Almost as though on cue, the phone rang just as she got out of the bath.

"Hey darlin', how you feeling this morning?" asked Gemma through the line.

"Ok, I guess" answered Aimee. "Rather sore, and a splitting headache, but it could be worse. I could be dead!"

"Don't even joke about that!" said Gemma. "I thought we were gonna be there for a second. You wanna come over for brunch?"

"Sure" Aimee said. "I just got out of the bathtub though, so I'll need some time to get ready".

Gemma said she'd pick her up in a half hour, and then hung up to let Aimee get ready. Aimee put on the most comfortable clothes that she had with her, and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She thought about taking her helmet with her, just in case her bike was fixed, but decided against it. She was probably too sore to ride anyways, and another night in town wouldn't hurt...

Gemma pulled up exactly when she said she would, and Aimee hopped inside. She knew that she looked a bit banged up with the few cuts and bruises that she had, but right now she didn't much care. She was just thankful to be upright and breathing.

"How was your night?" Gemma asked, a slight smile on her face.

"Good. I slept like a log. Must have been the adrenaline" Aimee answered.

Gemma turned to look at her, still smiling, then turned back to the road. "That's not what I meant" she said, letting the thought linger.

Aimee realized that Gemma knew about Tig being there. "Oh..."she said. "Tig stayed with me a while, 'til I fell asleep. At least, I don't remember him leaving..."

Gemma smiled. "See? I told you it was a good plan!"

"Yeah...except the part about the place getting shot up!" Aimee teased.

They laughed all the way to Gemma's place. When the arrived, Gemma whipped up a delicious brunch, and they chatted and laughed through the whole meal. Gemma was eager to fill Aimee in on even more details of the guys and the club, and Aimee was just as eager to hear them.

"So what are your plans for today?" Gemma asked as they cleaned up.

"I was wondering if you could take me over to the garage" Aimee answered. "I want to see if they've looked at my bike yet. Hopefully it's nothing serious and I can at least get a temporary fix, enough to drive it home".

Gemma stopped washing the dishes and looked at Aimee. Aimee stopped drying and looked back at her. "What?" she asked, wondering why Gemma was silent.

"Nothing...it's just...well, I forgot about you leaving and going home" Gemma said. She turned back to the sink. "I forgot you didn't live here".

Aimee smiled. "Yeah, I've been here so long..." she said sarcastically.

"Well, you're family now" Gemma replied. "Maybe you can stay another while longer."

Aimee felt good about Gemma's words. She liked the idea of having someone want her to stay around. "Well, I'm still rather sore" she said. "I can't ride like this anyways..."

"Good!" Gemma yelled right away. "I mean...not that it's good that you're sore, but good that you can stay! I'm going to have another supper, and this time, NO croweaters!"

They talked and planned the supper and then headed out to the garage. It was mid-afternoon by the time they got there, and it looked to be business as usual, although Aimee didn't know quite what that looked like since she'd arrived and been here on off-hours. Gemma got out and headed towards the clubhouse while Aimee got out and headed towards the garage. As she got closer, she saw her baby up on a lift, and several of the guys standing around it. She stood back, half afraid to ask yet again if they found the trouble.

"I can't believe this is all original parts" said Juice. "This thing is mint!"

"Look at the carbs" said Happy, "they're totally clean. Girlie definitely knows what she's doing"

"Yes I do" said Aimee, unable to stay quiet any longer. The guys jumped a bit and turned around to see her standing there.

"Hey baby" said Tig. "We were just checking out your ride".

He called her "baby". Aimee felt herself blush at that. "Yeah, I can see that" she answered. "But did you find the problem...THAT is the question".

"No, not yet" Juice answered. "We did notice that a couple of the screws were loosened up under your seat, though. Must have worked themselves loose over time. Would've caused the seat to vibrate something crazy!"

Aimee smiled and looked down at the floor. "I know..." she said quietly.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice it before, since you seem to know all this shit about your ride." Juice said.

Aimee looked up at him. "I did..." She smiled coyly.

"Well, why didn't you fix it then?" asked Juice. Aimee simply stared at him, while the other guys smiled and gave each other knowing looks. Finally, Juice caught on. Aimee smiled again, then turned to go. "What's a ride if you can't enjoy it?" she called over her shoulder.

The guys laughed. "Damn, she's a different one!" said Happy. He looked at Tig. "You hittin' it?"

Tig looked at him over the seat, his expression telling Happy to drop it. Happy got the message, and simply smiled.

"Well...are you?" asked Juice. Tig punched him in the arm hard. "Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed his arm as Tig left the garage, looking to Happy to see why he'd hit him, only to find Happy shaking his head.

Outside, Tig walked over to the bench and sat down by Aimee. "How you doin'? Still feel alright?"

Aimee nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just sore that's all". She looked at Tig. "Thanks for staying with me last night".

"Anything for you, doll" he answered. "You let me know if you need anything".

Aimee agreed just as Gemma came outside. "Hey Tigger, dinner at my place tonight, 7pm, and make sure you show up this time!" she said. "Tell the other guys, too. You won't want to miss Aimee's killer desert!"

Tig smiled upon hearing that Aimee would be there. He looked at Aimee. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!" he said, then headed to the garage to tell the others.

"I think this is going to be a good night" said Gemma as they climbed into the SUV to head out for supplies. "Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, definitly, except for one thing..."Aimee replied. Gemma looked at her, concerned

"...I can't bake!..."


	13. Chapter 13

Aimee checked her watched for the billionth time. It was almost 5pm and Gemma would be here any second to pick her up. She looked herself over in the mirror, second guessing her outfit. Gemma had told her to be comfortable and to be herself, since that's what Tig seemed to like. She didn't need to pretend around him like the croweaters did.

Croweaters. Aimee felt a twinge just from thinking about them. She was so glad that none of them would be there. Even though Gemma had explained their "so-called" role within the club, Aimee still didn't like them or the idea of them.

She checked her watched again - 4:56pm. She grabbed her bag and a few of the supplies and headed downstairs to wait. A few moments later, Gemma pulled up.

"You all set?" she asked as Aimee got in.

"I think so" Aimee replied. "Hopefully this dinner goes better than the last one".

"It will darlin', it will" answered Gemma.

Once back at the house, Gemma got to work preparing the meal while Aimee got to work on her experiment. That's what she was calling this "amazing dessert" that Gemma had promised to everyone. The most baking Aimee had ever done was to heat up a cinnamon bun in the microwave, so what she was about to attempt was pretty epic for her. While they walked up and down the aisles at the grocery store earlier, Aimee had thought long and hard about what would go over well. She finally decided on fancified chocolate pudding. Not the jello kind you can buy and mix, but stuff made from scratch. Very ambitious, but she thought it would be worth it.

Gemma watched her from across the kitchen, the concentration on her face. She smiled. Gemma had been the head of the girls for a long time, and throughout the years, almost all of them had been the same - same big hair, same bold makeup, same slutty clothes. It was nice to have a real girl around. It was even nicer that Tig seemed to take a liking to her, almost like one of those movies where the cool guy falls for the unlikely girl.

"What?" Aimee asked.

Gemma shook herself from her slight trance. "Huh?"

"What are you smiling about?" Aimee asked.

Gemma smiled and went back to chopping. "Oh...nothing. Just thinking about tonight, that's all..."

Aimee thought it was a bit odd, but paid no attention. She continued on with her dessert, checking the clock every once in a while as the time got closer. Finally, it was a little past 6:30pm. In Aimee's world, everyone was usually always on time. If something was happening at 7pm, Aimee would always be there a little beforehand. Here, however, she wasn't sure if people followed the same rules. She felt anxious and a little nervous. Would Tig show up? He said he would, but as she found out, anything can happen in Charming at any time. Hopefully this night wouldn't turn into a disaster.

It was 7pm exactly when the rumble of bikes could be heard. "Here they come" said Gemma, placing another bowl on the table. Aimee turned towards the window. "Keep it cool, darlin'" Gemma whispered in her ear. "Make him sweat for it".

Aimee blushed. "Gemma!" she hissed, but Gemma was already laughing and heading back to the kitchen. Aimee hoped that Gemma wouldn't do anything to embarrass her.

"Smells good, baby" said Clay as he came through the door. The other guys streamed in behind him, all of them heading to the big table. Last through the door was Tig. As she watched them come in, Aimee started thinking he wouldn't show, but then as he appeared, she breathed a sigh of relief. Tig caught her eye and winked. Aimee smiled back.

"Hope you guys are hungry" said Gemma. "There's enough food here to feed a small country in Africa!"

"You bet we are!" answered Bobby.

Gemma passed out the plates while Aimee grabbed a few beers. She walked into the dining room and began setting them in front of the guys.

"Hey, how you doin?" asked Chibs. "Heard you got yourself into a scuffle at The Dog"

"Yeah...I'm fine, though" answered Aimee. "Just a bit sore".

"Ah, I've got the perfect cure for that then!" replied Chibs. Across the table, Tig glared at him.

"What? I used to be a medic, you know, in her Majesty's Armed Forces!" Chibs shot back.

"All right, I think that's everything" said Gemma. "Aimee, you can grab that seat by Tig". She winked at Aimee. "Dig in everyone!"

Aimee walked around the table and sat next to Tig. He smiled at her, and passed her the first course as it made it's way around the table. A few more bowls and plates, and everyone was ready to eat. The conversation got underway regarding the new business downtown, and Aimee listened as she chewed. She reached for her water to take a drink when she felt Tig's hand on her leg. She paused with the glass in mid-air, then brought it to her lips. He squeezed very gently, and began rubbing slightly. She looked around the table. No one was looking at them. No one knew what he was doing. It was like their own little secret, and the idea sent shivers through her body.

Aimee took a sideways glance at Tig, who was engaged in the conversation with the guys. Aimee couldn't stop herself from smiling a bit. She laid down her fork and picked up her napkin, placing it in her lap like a polite girl would do, only she had another motive. She laid it down, and gently brushed her fingers over Tigs. His hand stopped for a moment, then resumed. After a few seconds, which seemed like forever, Tig pulled his hand up so he could cut his meat. He picked up the rolls and passed them to Aimee. When she turned to take one, her eyes met his and he winked again.

Aimee felt like she would burst! She figured she must look like an idiot with this goofy little grin on her face, but she didn't care.

"Anyone want another beer?" Gemma asked. All the guys said that they did. "Geez, how many of you are there? Aimee, wanna help me grab a few?"

Aimee nodded, and excused herself from the table. She followed Gemma into the kitchen, where Gemma immediately pulled her into the pantry.

"Well?" she asked. Aimee didn't reply right away. "You've been grinning like a god-damn cheshire cat! Spill it!"

Aimee giggled. She actually giggled! "He put his hand on my leg" she said. She felt like a silly school girl, but it was so nice!

Gemma laid her hands on Aimee's shoulders. "This is just too cute for words" she said, somewhat sarcastically. Then she smiled. "But I told you it would be a good night!" She and Aimee grabbed the beers and headed back to the table. The guys were finishing up their meals and were sitting back in their chairs, so Gemma felt it was time to move on to stage two.

"Who's ready for dessert?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Who's ready for dessert" Gemma asked.

"I am!" shouted Bobby. The guys laughed.

"When are you NOT?" teased Juice. Gemma and Aimee cleared the table and headed to the kitchen. Aimee pulled the tray of cups from the fridge and tested them. They had set perfectly. She got the bowl of whipped cream and put a dollop onto each one, topping it with some shaved chocolate. Gemma watched her, laughing.

"Look at you, miss Julia Childs" she joked.

Aimee shook her head. "It's only pudding" she said. Gemma helped her carry them to the dining room, where they set them down in front of the guys. They dug in with their spoons, and the only sound that could be heard was the metal clanking on the glass.

"Is there anymore?" asked Bobby, finishing the last spoonful.

Aimee swallowed. "No...sorry...I didn't know how many it would make..."

"You're a good baker" said Chibs. "You should make these everyday and bring them into the shop for us".

Juice and Clay agreed, making jokes about setting up a pudding stand and selling them for a hundred bucks each and getting rich. Aimee smiled, enjoying the fact that everyone liked her dessert...except for Tig. He hadn't said a word. He took his sweet time eating it, too, as though he was being nice and forcing it down. She snuck a few glances at him, to see what his reaction would be, but he was stonefaced. All of a sudden, she didn't feel so happy anymore.

"You got the coffee pot on, Gem?" asked Clay. She shook her head, no, and started to get up to do it, but Aimee stopped her.

"I'll do it" Aimee said quietly. She wanted to leave the room for a while after feeling deflated at Tig's non-reaction. On her way out, she took the empty pudding cups, placing them in the sink. It was after she'd left the room that Tig finished his. His eyes followed her as she left, and he quickly finished up. He stood up and followed her out to the kitchen, making motions to explain his actions in case anyone was wondering.

Aimee stood at the sink, rinsing them out, and wondering what Tig was thinking when another pudding cup appeared in front of her eyes. "Guess you'll need this one, too" he said.

Aimee took it from him and smiled weakly. "Thanks. You didn't like it, huh?" she asked.

Tig leaned against the counter. "Nope..." Aimee's heart sank. "...I loved it..." She looked up at him, surprised.

"But...you took a long time to eat it...like you were forcing it down..." she began,

"Because I was thinking about it..." he said, cutting her off. He looked at her.

Aimee looked at him, and scrunched her brow, confused. "Thinking what?"

He pushed himself off the counter and moved closer to her. "About all the fun things we could do with it..."

Aimee's eyes widened. Her pulse sped up. The mixing bowl was sitting on the counter. Tig saw it, and reached his hand out, scooping a little of the pudding mixture onto his finger. He turned back to her and brought his finger to her lips. Aimee followed it with her eyes, then looked up into his.

He touched it to her lips, and she opened her mouth slightly. He gently pushed it inside, and Aimee closed her lips around it, her tongue and lips working together to suck the chocolate off. Tig watched, mesmorized by the action. Aimee was too dazed to think about it. Tig pulled his finger free with a pop when they heard someone coming. Aimee immediately turned back to the sink, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't see her gasping for air. Tig leaned back against the counter, playing with the empty beer bottles.

"Leave those" Gemma said, when she saw Aimee at the dishes. "I'll do them later. Go, go back in and relax".

Aimee protested, but Gemma wouldn't hear it. She threw Aimee a towel to dry her hands, and all but pushed her into the living room. Tig was about to follow when Gemma stopped him. She looked into his eyes a moment, then smiled. "She's different" she said.

Tig nodded slightly. "I know" he said.

"She's not a croweater...take it slow" she whispered. She let go of his arm and gave him a playful punch.

"I know, mama" he answered. He looked towards the living room. "I know..."


	15. Chapter 15

Aimee sat in the chair in the corner. The guys were engaged once again in some kind of passionate conversation, and being new to the scene, she didn't want to do anything to interupt or get in the way. She sat politely and listened. They were talking about some run to some town that they were going to take the following weekend. Aimee thought it would be cool to ride with them. She hadn't had many opportunities to ride with a group, as she mainly went solo wherever she went, but the few runs she did take had been a blast. There's nothing like cruising down the highway with a pack of bikes!

While she didn't know much about the club and it's rules, she had picked up enough to know that her riding with the guys would never happen. At least not in an offical capacity. She thought that rule was dumb - girls could ride just as good as guys, if not better than some of them! But yet, they weren't allowed to do much. She looked at each of the guys, wondering how they treated their respective old ladies, if they had them. She had already known that Gemma was the leader of the girls, and that she was strong and had her own opinions on things, but she was also the president's wife - she was probably given a lot of leeway because of it. Tara was somewhat like her, but again she was the Vice President's girl. She wondered what the regular old ladies were like...

"Thanks again for supper, Gemma" said Chibs. "It was delicious as usual".

"Don't thank me, thank Aimee" Gemma replied. "She did a lot of the work!"

Aimee came out of her thoughts at the sound of her name. She looked around to see that everyone was starting to head out. She stood automatically, and also thanked Gemma as she headed towards the door. Halfway there, she realized that Gemma had been her ride. She turned around, wondering what to do. Gemma saw, and immediately went into action.

"Hey Tig!" she called out. "You mind giving Aimee a ride back to the hotel? I've got to tidy up these dishes".

"Sure thing, mama" he called, and held the door for Aimee. Gemma winked at her on the way out, giving her the thumbs up. Aimee mouthed a "thanks" and headed outside. The bikes took off one by one as Aimee walked over to Tig's. He handed her his helmet.

"I should start bringing mine with me, I guess..."Aimee said, taking it and putting it on.

Tig chuckled. "Yeah well, If I end up brain dead I'm blaming you!" he joked.

Aimee laughed and climbed on the back. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he revved the engine. Gemma waved once more from the door, and they took off.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Clay.

Gemma turned to look at him. "Nothing...I just think it's cute..."

Clay looked confused. "What is?"

"Tig and Aimee" Gemma answered. "It's different seeing this side of him".

Clay shook his head. "In all my years, I've never heard Tig described as 'cute'" he said. "That's just fucked up!"

Gemma laughed as he left the room. "Yeah, I guess it kinda is!"

Tig pulled up in front of the hotel and killed the engine. Aimee got off and took off the helmet, shaking her hair. She knew it would be wickedly tangled since she hadn't tied it back. She passed it back to him.

"Thanks again" she said.

"No problem, doll" he answered. Just as they had a few nights before, they stood in awkward silence for a moment. But Aimee was determined to not make the same mistakes this time.

"You want to come up?" she asked after taking a deep breath.

Tig looked at her, somewhat surprised. "Yeah...sure" he answered. He hooked the helmet over the handlebars and followed her inside. This was different. He hadn't expected this change of events, but he was definitely not going to protest. Gemma's words rang in his head...

"...take it slow..."

Tig liked Aimee. Really liked her. And he really didn't want to fuck it up. The last time he'd fallen for a girl like this it ended horribly, and although he was sure Aimee was the real deal and not some plant, he was a bit hesitant at letting himself get too deep. Given the opportunity, he would fuck her the first chance he got - she had the kind of curves that drove a man wild! - but he also knew that she deserved better than that, and that she was the type of girl that would have roses and bubblebaths. So right up until the moment that she put the key into the door, he was surprised that he was there with her, and that it had been her idea.

Aimee opened the door and walked inside. Tig followed and closed the door. She went to the desk, laying her key and bag down and taking off her jacket. Tig simply stood by the wall and watched her. Aimee suddenly realized that she had nothing to offer - no beer, or anything.

"We probably should have stopped at the store...or something..." she muttered. "There's nothing here to drink except the vending machine stuff down the hall..." she stopped speaking, realizing that she probably sounded like the biggest dork in the world.

Tig shrugged. "Doesn't matter" he said. He moved to sit on the bed. "How's your head?"

Aimee sighed. "Good. I'm feeling a lot better". She was glad to actually have something to talk about, and was relieved that Tig had actually started a conversation. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. He looked at her, and she looked at him. Awkward was the understatement of the century! Downstairs she had felt pretty confident when she asked him up here, but she clearly hadn't thought it through. Now that he was here, she didn't have a clue what to say or do next! She felt stupid.

She got up and walked back over to the desk. "I'm sorry" she said, not turning around to look at him. "You've probably got stuff to do..."

"No, I don't" Tig interupted. He got up and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. He turned her around. "You asked me up here for a reason..."

Aimee nodded slightly, or maybe she was just shaking, she couldn't really tell.

"You want me to stay? Or you want me to go?" he asked.

Aimee swallowed hard. "stay" she whispered. Within seconds, Tig covered her mouth with his. Aimee immediately opened up, letting him inside. She wrapped her arms around his back as he did the same. It was exactly like the other night, only somehow better. Aimee felt Tig pulling her, and she let him lead her towards the bed. They flopped down, half dangling on the edge, but never once breaking contact.

Tig's hands moved lower to the hem of her shirt. He lifted it slightly, and Aimee gasped into his mouth at the feel of his fingers touching her skin. Her heart began to beat even quicker and she felt like she would burst.

Tig felt a slight victory at the fact that she hadn't stopped him or freaked out. He pulled the shirt up a little more, splaying his hands across her bare back. Her skin was hot to the touch, and he wondered what the rest of her body felt like. He took a chance and grabbed the shirt again, this time pulling it all the way up. He broke away from her mouth for a second while he pulled it off over her head. He looked at her. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were wide. She was beautiful.

He tossed the shirt to the side and wrapped his arms around her, gently pushing her backwards on the bed. This time, she went willingly. She lay there, looking up at him, and it was all Tig could do to not pounce. He lay beside her and gently brushed his fingers over her belly, tracing a line up to her lips. Gemma's words echoed again, and he decided to listen to them. Normally, he was all about getting himself off, but right now, he wanted to see what made Aimee tick...

He pushed his finger into her mouth. Aimee closed her lips around it, just as she had done back at the house. Her tongue swept across it, and she sucked on it. Tig's mind raced with what it would feel like on his cock. It was making him hard, and he had to pull his finger free before he came in his pants.

He trailed his finger down over her body again, watching her shiver. He wanted to see more. He shifted on the bed so that he could use both hands to lift her up and unhook her bra. She knew what he was doing, and he felt her stiffen slightly. He kissed her again, hoping that she would relax. It worked. He worked it open, and broke the kiss again so he could lean back and watch. He pulled it off of her slowly, and took in every inch with his eyes. She had amazing tits. He had already told her that back at the diner, and then he'd only seen them through her clothes. But seeing them in the flesh was ten times better.

It took every bit of will power to not devour them on the spot, but he somehow managed not too. He gently touched her, squeezing and leaning in to kiss lightly, making her whimper. He closed his mouth over her nipple and felt the shiver go through her. He felt quite proud of the fact that he was probably the first guy to make her feel this way. Made him powerful, too.

As he sucked, he moved his hand to her jeans. He unbuttoned them, pushed down the zipper, and began pushing his hand inside, when suddenly he felt his hand covered by hers.

"Tig...wait..." she panted.

'Shit' Tig thought. He tried again, but was met with the same resistance. He stopped his licking and looked up at her.

"We can't..."she breathed. "I don't want...not yet..."

"I won't hurt you...I promise..." He answered. Tig had used that line many a time in his life. He actually meant it this time...

Aimee got her breath back a bit. "No...I'm not...I'm not on the pill..."

Oh. Tig realized that he didn't have anything on him either. Shit. He sighed and laid his head down next to her. He took her hand in his and moved it to her side. "It's ok" he whispered, kissing her cheek, "trust me..."

Aimee was about to protest when he brought his hand back to her jeans and pushed it inside. She gasped as she felt his hand covering her pussy, moving his fingers slightly.

"We can still have fun..." he said, his voice low. He rubbed up and down, slowly, making Aimee shake. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was open slightly, not making any sound. He pulled his hand up a little, and pushed his finger in a little more, finding her clit. He smiled as she arched her back off the bed at the contact. 'Jackpot' he thought to himself.

He rubbed slowly and lightly, making her squirm, and then moved faster and harder. She was panting, her hand grabbing and holding onto his cut. She bit her lip to keep from moaning, but she couldn't help it. Tig was fascinated how this quiet, strange girl could be so damn sexy in bed! He wanted her to cum, wanted to watch it happen. He moved faster and faster until she turned her head and screamed into the pillow. He pulled his hand free and laid it on her belly, brushing his fingers up and down.

Aimee saw stars. And stripes, and rainbows and everything else there was! She was positive her heart had beat right out of her chest and she would die any second. Her whole body was shaking and vibrating and she never wanted it to end! She panted into the pillow and took deep breaths, trying to get her breathing back under control. When she finally did, she pulled the pillow back slightly and peeped up over, right into Tig's eyes. She covered her face again.

Tig laughed. "Why you hidin' doll?" he asked. He reached up and pulled the pillow back so he could look at her. "That was pretty fuckin' hot!"

Aimee smiled sleepily. What should she say? Thank you? That didn't quite seem fitting at the moment. She blinked her eyes, and started to yawn. A good orgasm was always better than warm milk. She felt so...content. That was the right word. She closed her eyes for a second, but was jolted by Tig's arm.

"Hey, you can't go to sleep yet" he teased.

"Why not?" she teased back.

He smiled. "Because it's my turn..."

Aimee's eyes widened. oh.


	16. Chapter 16

Being a fully patched member of a motorcycle club had it's perks. Being the Seargant At Arms of that club had even MORE perks. Nobody gave you shit, everybody did what you told them to do, and best of all, there was always free pussy around to get you off.

For as long as Tig could remember, all he had to do was lay back with his hands under his head and wait for the latest girl to blow him or jerk him off, or ride him for that matter, if that's what he wanted. And the funny part was that girls actually lined up to do it! One night, he actually had a line of girls outside his room, waiting for their turn. That was a very fun night...

But here he was in a completely different situation. He was with a girl who didn't know those rules, and probably didn't know what to do anyways, even if she did know them. Tig saw her eyes getting heavy after he'd given her that orgasm, and while he was trying to be on his best behaviour, he was not about to leave this hotel without cumming.

He almost laughed at the way her expression changed in an instant when he had told her it was his turn. In one second, her sleepy gaze turned to shock, surprise, a bit of fear and god knows what else. When her eyes darted down to his crotch and then back up, he knew that this was not going to be a "lay back and relax" night... he was actually going to have to do some of the work!

Tig shifted and lay on his back. He reached down and unbuckled his jeans, pushing them down slightly over his hips. He glanced at Aimee out of the corner of his eye and saw her watching with intent. When his boxers were down, he took her hand in his and brought it closer to him.

"Follow my lead, doll" he said. He pulled her hand until it was holding his cock. He covered her hand with his, then started moving it up and down. "A little tighter" he whispered.

Aimee was completely mesmorized. She watched her hand move up and down, and she watched Tig's face as she moved, his eyes closing slightly, then opening. His breath coming in little pants.

"That's it..." he breathed. Aimee looked back down and saw that he had let go. She hoped that she could make him feel the same way that he had made her feel. She heard him say to grip it tighter, so she squeezed a little more.

"Not too much!" he said, grabbing her arm. Oops. Aimee apologized, but Tig told her it was ok, and to keep going. He'd let her know if she should tighten up or not. Aimee kept going, still watching her hand and his face. After a while, Tig's hand came up to play with her hair.

"Faster" he mumbled. "Go faster..."

Aimee did as she was told, and moved her hand faster. She couldn't believe how soft it was, yet so hard. She wondered what it would feel like inside of her, and it made her shiver. She wondered if that would be the next step...

Tig was breathing hard, moving his hips slightly. She knew he was close. She didn't have too much experience, but she'd seen enough porn to know when a guy was going to cum.

"Don't stop..." Tig hissed. His hand was grabbing her hair now, pulling her head back slightly. Not enough to hurt, but enough to let her know that she wasn't going anywhere. Aimee kept moving, faster and faster. She wanted him to cum, wanted to know that she was doing it right. Soon enough, she got her answer.

Tig moaned low, and turned his head towards her, his eyes still closed. Aimee felt the cum before she saw it. As soon as she felt something hot on her hand, she turned quickly and watched the rest come out. Tig grabbed her wrist, slowing it down, but not stopping it.

"Yeah...like that..." his whispered. His hips were still moving, and Aimee felt his cock twitching in her hand. The cum was everywhere, and she was fascinated by it. She stopped moving her hand, and pulled it away from him. She held it up and looked at the white stuff. She wondered...

"Holy fuck..." Tig panted. He'd opened his eyes just as Aimee took a little lick of her hand. She immediately turned when she heard his voice and turned beet red. She'd been caught.

"I...I...wanted to know what it tasted like..." she said, shyly. Tig was sure his cock was rock hard again, just from hearing those words. He looked at her hand, then back to her. He raised his eyebrows.

"Do you like it?" he said, his voice low.

Aimee thought for a moment. "I don't know" she finally answered.

Tig loosened his grip on her hair and brought his hand up to the back of her head. He gently pushed her down towards his cock. "Well there's more there to try..."

Aimee knew what he meant. She wasn't sure if she could do it, but she didn't want to disappoint Tig. She held his cock once again in the same hand, and looked up at him. He was watching her, his breathing getting faster.

She looked back at his cock, then leaned in closer. His hand was still on her head, but he wasn't pushing. She stuck out her tongue and took a taste. Tig took a sharp breath and Aimee glanced up again. She licked again, keeping her eyes locked with Tig's.

"Good girl" he whispered. "Suck it..."

Aimee had never, ever been talked to like that in her life, but having him say that to her did something...it made her feel naughty, and sexy...and she liked it! She took a bigger, longer lick and watched his eyes close. She decided to go for it. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth wide, covering the head. Tig's eyes flew open and he stared at her.

"God damn!" he panted. "You're a quick learner!"

Aimee didn't move up and down, but instead sucked the cum off his cock. She felt it getting hard again, so she moved her hand a bit. Tig's head flopped back on the pillow.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck..." he chanted, over and over.

Aimee kept going until she knew that he was going to cum again. Unfortunately, she wasn't thinking too clearly, and when he came, it hit the back of her throat, catching her off guard. She choked, and pulled off, feeling like she was going to suffocate. The more she tried to breathe, the more she coughed. She managed to sit up and move to the edge of the bed. She felt Tig's hands on her shoulders, patting her back.

Once she could breathe, she turned to him. "I'm sorry" she said.

"It's alright, doll" he answered, pulling her back to lie down again. "Shit happens. Besides, I think I can forgive you after everything else. Fuck girl, that was hot!"

"Really?" Aimee asked. She was genuinely asking. She was just hoping not to look stupid.

Tig pulled her close and kissed her. "Really" he said. The phone in his back pocket began ringing. Tig broke the kiss and rolled off of her, answering the call. Aimee suddenly felt very exposed, so she grabbed the pillow and covered her chest. She listened as Tig talked, then hung up.

"How's that for timing?" he said sarcastically. He got up and buckled his jeans.

"Where are you going?" Aimee asked. She really didn't want him to go.

"Got some shit to do" he answered. Aimee knew better than to ask anything else. He wouldn't tell her anyways if it involved the club. Tig got his stuff and walked to the door. He stopped and looked back at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the shop" he said.

"Yeah...see you tomorrow..."Aimee replied. She smiled as he opened the door and left. Aimee sat still for a long while after he was gone, thinking about what had just happened. She felt extremely excited and proud of herself, but she felt something else, too. She felt a bit empty, like she wanted more. She looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. She wondered what Tig could possibly have to do at this hour. Whatever it was, she hoped it wasn't dangerous.

Aimee got up and took the rest of her clothes off. She didn't bother with pajamas, opting instead to just crawl under the covers. She moved her hands over her body, reliving the events with Tig, the way he had touched her. She sighed and rolled onto her side. She couldn't wait until tomorrow, to see him again. She wondered what they would do tomorrow night...


	17. Chapter 17

Tuesday morning dawned in Charming with a cloudy sky and rain. Aimee blinked her eyes open and pulled the covers off her head. She rolled over, stretched and yawned. As soon as she did, she realized that she was naked, AND remembered everything from the night before. She giggled to herself, and snuggled back into the blankets.

What a night! It had been amazing! If someone had told her four days ago that she would have had this kind of experience and adventure in little old Charming, she would have thought they were crazy. Nevermind having it with one of the main guys of a bike gang! It was wild. Completely wild! But she loved it! She'd never really "lived outside the box" before, but if it was anything like this, she was ready to leave the box behind!

She got up, hopped in the shower, and made a plan for the day. First, she'd give Gemma a call, then head over to the garage to check on her bike, and then make plans with Tig for the night As soon as she thought about that night, she got a severe case of butterflies in her stomach. She felt she was ready to take the next step...THE step. But she needed to be prepared, so a trip to the downtown drug store was in order as well.

As she was getting ready, the room phone rang. It was the front desk. In all the adventure of the past few days, she'd totally forgotten to pay the bill. She told the lady that she would be right down, as she was heading out for a bit anyways. She hung up, then called Gemma.

"Hey Gemma" she said. "Any chance I could get a ride to the garage? You know...if you're not busy..."

"Sure thing, darlin'" answered Gemma. She paused for a moment. "You sound awful cheery this morning..."

Aimee couldn't help but smile like an idiot on her end of the phone. "Oh?" she said, playing dumb. "Guess I'm just in a good mood or something..."

"I want details!" yelled Gemma. "I'll be there in 10..." Aimee heard the click and knew that Gemma knew damn well why she was happy. Small towns didn't hold many secrets, she guessed. But it was ok...Aimee was in such a good mood that she didn't care if it was shouted from the water tower!

Aimee grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. She made her way to the front desk to get her bill. When she got it, however, her good mood disappeared. She really hadn't expected it to be that much...

"Is there a problem, miss?" asked the lady.

"Um...no...I just didn't realize..."Aimee stopped, realizing that the woman probably didn't care what she did or didn't realize. She took out her wallet and swiped her card, paying the tab.

"Do you know how much longer you'll be with us, miss?" asked the lady.

Aimee hadn't planned on checking out anytime soon, but now she might have to re-think that plan. "I'm not sure...I'll let you know later on today..."she said, smiling awkwardly. The lady nodded, then handed her the receipt. Aimee tucked it in her bag and went outside to wait for Gemma.

"Alright girl, spill it!" yelled Gemma from her window before she even stopped the car. Aimee walked around and got in. Immediately Gemma saw her expression. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just paid my hotel tab" Aimee said flatly. "Shit, I didn't think it would be that much, not for a place like this! No offence" she added, turning to Gemma.

"I don't know why you even went there in the first place" Gemma replied. "You could have stayed at the clubhouse" She looked over at Aimee. "But don't worry...I'm sure Tig has a spot for you at his place...now spill it!"

Aimee spent the entire drive to the garage telling Gemma all about the night before. She knew she was talking fast, and probably sounded silly, but Gemma lapped it up and whooped and hollered, happy for her new friend.

"So...what's happening tonight?" Gemma asked. "You gonna go for it?"

Aimee blushed. "I don't know...I mean...I want to...I think...I need to get some stuff, though...at the drug store..." she turned to Gemma to see if she knew what she meant. Obviously, she did.

Gemma smiled and took her hands in hers. "Just because you blew him, doesn't mean you have to do anything you don't want to do" she said. "But if you do, I want all the details tomorrow because I hear fucking Tig is quite the ride!"

Aimee pulled her hands away and swatted Gemma's arm. "Gemma!" she said, looking around.

"Well, it's true!" Gemma answered. She got out of the car and headed to the clubhouse. "Details, girl, details!"

Aimee shook her head and headed to the garage. Her bike was still up on the lift, but this time a different guy was looking at it. One that actually looked like a full time mechanic. She walked up to the bike.

"How's it looking?" she asked. "Find anything yet?"

The guy looked up over the seat. "As a matter of fact, I did" he said. "These old bikes were built to last, that's for sure. But they did it in such bass-ackwards ways!" He reached down and picked up what looked like a small piece of tin foil. "Here's your problem".

Aimee took it from him, and examined it. "What is it?" she asked.

"Wire connector, the old kind" he answered. "Guess it just broke up over time, so the wires lost their connection, making the engine cut out. I only found it by fluke".

"Wow. Well it's a good thing you did!" Aimee replied. "Did you start it up yet?"

"Was just about to" he answered. He lowered the lift, turned the key and fired up the engine. "Now that's what I call a bike!" he said over the rumble. Aimee couldn't help but grin. No matter how many times she started her baby up, she never got tired of listening to the sound. It was a sweet sound - not too loud, and not to grumbly. It was just right. The guy stepped out of the way and held out his hand. "She's all yours".

Aimee thanked him and climbed on. She carefully backed it out of the garage and drove it over by Gemma's SUV. She was itching to take her for a ride, but her helmet was back at the hotel. She thought perhaps that one of the guys might have a spare one inside, so she killed the engine and went in. The music hit her when she opened the door.

Turns out it was Bobby's birthday, or so said the spray painted sheet on the far wall. One couldn't help notice it since it was huge. The inside of the clubhouse was full of people, all laughing and talking and partying. Aimee thought it was odd, considering it was early in the day, but she figured that's the way life worked here. She wondered where Gemma went. She knew that Gemma rode on the back with Clay from time to time, so perhaps she had a helmet she could borrow.

"Looking for something?"

Aimee looked to her right to see a scantily clad croweater standing at the bar. Great.

"I'm looking for Gemma" she replied.

"She's with Clay" the girl answered. "Why don't you run along..."

Aimee remembered what Gemma had told her about them - that she was above them, and to not let them bother her. She tried her best, and chose to ignore her. She took a few steps, but was stopped.

"I said, run along" the girl shouted.

Aimee tried to move to the side, but the girl did the same. She tried the other side, but again, same thing. Finally, Aimee faced her down. "Get out of my way" she said. The girl was about to say something back, when another girl interupted.

"Let her go, Missy" she said. She looked at Aimee. "Why don't you go find Tig, doll. I'm sure he'd love to see you". Aimee smiled at her, then sneered at the first girl, who stepped out of her way.

"Are you fucking high?" asked Missy. "The whole point is to make her leave".

The second girl grinned. "I know..." she said.

Aimee took a few steps, looking around the room, but she couldn't see Tig anywhere. She moved further, seeing the other guys she'd met, but didn't see him. She was just about to head down the hallway to his room when she heard a woman's laugh behind her. She turned around towards the far wall and saw Tig sitting on the couch...with some blonde on his lap. The girl was running her fingers through his hair while he sipped his beer. His hand was on her leg, moving up and down.

Aimee's heart sank. She had an overwhelming sick feeling in her stomach, and the whole room felt like it was closing in on her. She needed to get out of there, but before she could move, Tig turned his head and caught sight of her. He did a double take and froze. Aimee spun around and bolted for the door. Tig dropped his beer and pushed the girl off his lap. He moved through the crowd of people trying to catch her, and ran through the door...but it was too late.

He heard the roar of the shovel taking off up the road. He kicked the tire of Gemma's SUV. "SHIT!" he yelled. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!" He banged his fists off the hood. Just then, Gemma came out of the clubhouse. She slowed when she saw Tig beating the shit out of her car.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "What happened?"

Tig stopped, and turned around , leaning against the bumper. He was breathing heavy.

"Tig...what's going on?" Gemma asked again. "What the hell happened?"

Tig looked at her, a sad expression on his face. "I fucked up..."


	18. Chapter 18

Aimee raced back to the hotel like the devil was on her trail. She could barely see the road because of the tears streaming down her face, and from her hair whipping around. She'd never ridden without a helmet, but right now she didn't care. She stopped the bike with a screech and ran inside.

"Miss...miss...are you ok?" asked the lady.

"I'm checking out" Aimee replied, running up the stairs. "Please check me out..."

She got to her room and rushed inside, grabbing everything she had and packing it into her bags. She grabbed her helmet and jacket, gave one more look to the room, and headed back downstairs. She met the lady from the desk on her way down.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "Is there anything I can do..."

"No" answered Aimee. "I just...I just need to go". She tried to move past the woman, but she caught her arm.

"I told you he was trouble" she said. "I'm sorry".

Aimee just looked at her. "Yeah...me too" she answered. She pushed past her and headed outside. Part of her was expecting to see Tig's bike parked by hers, but it wasn't there. She refused to let herself feel disappointed that it wasn't. She loaded her saddle bags and climbed on the bike. She fired up the engine and headed down the road towards the highway. She was finally going home, and leaving Charming for good.

The lady from the desk returned to her post shaking her head. That girl had been so nice and kind. It was a shame that something bad had to happen. Just as she thought it, the roar of a bike came closer. She looked out the front window to see the very man that she'd just thought about.

Tig got off his bike and practically ran into the hotel. He was about to climb the stairs when the lady stopped him.

"She's gone" she said, her voice stern. Tig stopped, and looked down at the floor. He turned and made his way to the desk.

"When did she leave" he asked.

"Just now" the lady answered. "And she's not coming back"

He looked at her, knowing that tone. He stood up straight, not saying a word, and simply left. The lady watched him leave, shaking her head at the whole situation.

Tig rode back to the clubhouse. By now the party had spilled outside. He got off his bike and walked to the door. Missy saw the look on his face, and saw that Aimee wasn't with him. She smiled like a cheshire cat.

"Hey Tigger...wanna play?" she asked.

Tig walked on, ignoring her. Missy stomped her foot in anger and turned back to the other croweaters. "Fuck that bitch!" she yelled. "Now she's got him all fucked up!"

Tig crossed the room, ignoring hello's from the guys, leaving them wondering what his problem was. He made his way down the hall and to his room, locking the door behind him as he entered. He sat on the edge of the bed, and hung his head in his hands. What the fuck had he done? He should have called her, brought her over sooner, not let some bitch crawl all over him. It was too fucking easy to have his way, but in doing so he fucked up everything else. He grabbed the lamp next to the bed and flung it across the room where it shattered into a millon pieces. He got up and opened the cupboard, taking the bottle of Jack and downing half of it in one gulp. He lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. There was a party happening but he didn't care. Right now, all he cared about was gone...


	19. Chapter 19

It was dark by the time Aimee pulled into her driveway. She'd left Charming in the rain, and rode all day, only stopping for gas along the way. She let up on the throttle when she saw the "Riverside" sign come into view. As she made her way off the highway, she found herself looking around at the street lights and the multi-laned roads. It was so much different than Charming had been. But it was home. It's funny - whenever Aimee took a trip somewhere, the part she always looked forward to most was coming back home. Now...

She closed up her garage and headed inside, grabbing the mail as she went. The house was dark. It was only 9:00pm, but she wanted nothing more than to just crawl into bed and never leave. Her answering machine was full - friends and family wondering where she was. She'd gotten so caught up in the crazy events of the past five days that she'd forgotten to check in. She gave her mom a quick call, letting her know that she was ok and that she'd just taken a trip, then she headed upstairs to bed. She got undressed and put on her pajamas. As she pulled on the T-shirt, her mind flashed back to Tig's hands and mouth on her breasts...but she quickly shut it out of her mind. That was done. Over. No use thinking about it. Now, she had to go back to her life. Her regular, safe, tame life...

That life was about start again at the crack of dawn. Or at least, what felt like the crack of dawn. The phone was ringing off the hook, and Aimee didn't want to answer it. She looked at the number and saw it was her boss. SHIT! She'd completely blown off work, too! She answered it, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked. Her boss was an older man named Gus. He ran the garage where Aimee worked. He'd actually been one of the "old timers" that taught her everything she knew about bikes. He'd taken a big chance letting her work there, her being a girl and all, but he knew what she was capable of, and he helped her develop an excellent reputation as a bike mechanic. Obviously, she was still learning somewhat, case in point - her own bike and the trouble in Charming...

"I went for a ride and my bike broke down" she said. "Took a while for someone to find the problem. I'm sorry, Gus. I should have called..."

"Damn right you should have called!" he answered. "I thought you were dead in some ditch or something!" Gus had looked out for her, a second father almost since her parents were back in Canada. Aimee knew he worried about her, and she smiled.

"I know...I'm sorry" she said. "Do I still have a job?"

"Of course you do" he replied. "And a line up of bikes waiting to get fixed! Now get your ass in here!"

Aimee hung up and got up to get ready. It felt good to be back to the old routine. Felt good to be back where she was appreciated and missed...but it didn't feel good to keep thinking about Charming, and the people she'd met. She brushed her hair and got dressed. She needed to forget about them. And soon...

Tig thought he heard thumping. Must be a dream. He rolled over. The thumping got louder.

"Tig!...TIG! ...You alright in there man?" yelled Jax. "TIG!"

Tig woke up and rubbed his hand over his face. He felt like shit, and the pounding on his door wasn't helping things. He checked his watch - almost noon. Shit. He got up and stumbled to the door. He opened it just as Jax was about to yell his name again.

"What" he said.

Jax looked him up and down. "You look like shit, bro" he said.

"I feel like shit" Tig answered. He gave Jax a look of "Don't ask", so Jax left it alone.

"Clay wants us in the chapel" he said. He looked Tig up and down again. "You should probably change".

Tig looked down at his shirt. He'd somehow wasted the rest of the Jack Daniels all over himself, and reeked of liquor. "Yeah...I'll be there in a minute".

Jax left him alone, and Tig closed the door. He went to the dresser and opened the drawer, pulling out a clean shirt. As he pulled his old one off, his mind went back to the other night, and the feeling of Aimee's hands on him. It had been so pure, so...clean. He cursed himself for fucking it up, then took a swig of the Jack. He was probably still drunk anyway, so what did it matter?

The guys were all waiting for him when he walked into the chapel. He sat down and stared at the table, not saying a word. The guys knew something was up.

"Where'd you disappear to yesterday?" asked Bobby. "You didn't get any cake"

Tig looked up slowly with an expression that told Bobby that he didn't care. Then he looked at Clay. "What's this about?"

"Just got word from LeRoy" Clay began. "Word on the street is that the Mayans are looking to move into our territory near Indian Hills. Our guys up there aren't protected. We're going to take a run, mandatory".

Tig nodded. No matter what shit was going on in his personal life, he was always ready to do whatever was needed for the club. He had to be. It was his job. The conversation around him centered on weapons and a plan of attack. He listened, but didn't offer anything of his own. Clay noticed and turned to him.

"You with us here?" he asked. Everyone stopped talking and turned to Tig. He didn't answer.

"I said, Are you with us?" Clay asked again, this time a little firmer. "Nevermind that little tart..."

"I'm listening!" Tig yelled, cutting him off. Clay might be the president, but he was NOT going to say shit about Aimee. The guys all stared between the two of them. It was very rare to see Tig go up against Clay like that, and the guys were wondering if there was going to be more of it. Before it had a chance, Tig got up.

"I'll get the AK's from storage. When do we leave?" he asked, signalling that this conversation was over.

Clay stared him down for a moment, but finally relented. "Tomorrow morning. Let's get this shit done".


	20. Chapter 20

The bikes were lined up and ready to go by 9am. Juice was driving the truck filled with guns and ammo. The guys had their own personal guns tucked into their bikes and the waistbands of their jeans. Better safe than sorry, especially if they run into the Mayans on the way.

Gemma walked up to the group and put her arm around Clay's waist. "I hate this" she said, kissing his cheek.

"I know, baby" Clay replied. A few feet away, Tig looked on. He felt a twinge at seeing them, knowing that he came that close to having someone do the same for him. Gemma looked up and saw him staring. He tried to look away, but it was too late. She kissed Clay once more then walked over to Tig's bike.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" she said quietly. "I haven't heard from Aimee..."

"She's gone" Tig said, cutting Gemma off.

"Gone?" Gemma asked. "But I thought..." Gemma thought back to the day when she'd come out and seen Tig beating up her ride. She remembed that there had been a party going on for Bobby, and she remembered that the croweaters had been there...

"What did she see?" she asked, getting an idea of what had happened. "What did you do?"

Clay called for the guys to get ready. Tig sat down and started up his engine. He looked up into Gemma's face. "I didn't mean it, mama. She was just sitting on my lap..."

Gemma sighed and looked at him with a stern face, hands on her hips. Tig felt even more guilty than before and looked away. "I tried to catch her, but she was already gone" he said.

Gemma softened up at hearing that he had at least gone after her. She laid her hand on his shoulder when Clay called out again. "Be safe" she said. "And when you get back, you make this right"

"How?" he asked. "I don't even know her last name? Or where she lives!"

"I don't know baby, but we'll figure it out" Gemma answered. "Go on...be careful!"

Tig nodded to her, then roared off with the rest of the guys. Gemma stood with the croweaters as they watched them go. She realized Tig was right - they didn't know who she was, or where she was from...but someone in town did! The lightbulb finally went on - the hotel! Gemma grabbed her keys and headed across town to the hotel. They would have a record, and then she could find her. Plan C was in effect!

The guys had ridden for a few hours when Bobby's bike began to act up. Against the advice of the guys, he'd opted to take his fat boy on this trip, and although he had supposedly fixed her up, it had started backfiring and spouting black smoke in the middle of nowhere. The whole gang had to pull over a few times in order for him to tweak it a bit and get a bit further. Finally, they pulled into a tiny gas station so he could size up the problem.

"These old girls are trickly" he said, trying to explain why he was holding everyone up.

"That's why these old girls are usually put out to pasture by now" said Happy. He couldn't resist.

"Well, you better hurry up and get it fixed, or we're leaving your ass here and you walk the rest of the way" said Clay. He was already on edge over this Mayan thing, so this just made him even more irratible. Bobby did what he could, which was pretty limited, and grabbed a few bottles of water from the store for the trip. He figured he would need to stop several more times to cool down the engine, but he didn't dare tell Clay that...

Turns out he was right. What should have taken them 4 hours, ended up taking them 6. Bobby pulled off when they came to the turnoff. Clay was pissed, and didn't even look in Bobby's direction. Instead, he got on the phone and told the boys that they would be late arriving. While he was cooling the engine for the hundredth time, a trucker pulled in.

"Anything I can do?" he asked.

"Yeah, find us a mechanic who can fix this piece of shit" said Clay, sarcastically. Bobby gave him a dirty look.

"Well actually, if you continue down west, you'll find one" he said. Clay was surprised. He hadn't expected the guy to be able to actually deliver.

"There's a shop in a place called Riverside, about a hundred miles down. It's the only place I take my ride" the trucker said.

Bobby got his bike going again. Clay looked over to him. "You think you can make it another hundred miles? This guy says there's a shop that can take a look at it".

"They're really good!" the trucker yelled.

Bobby revved his engine. "Yeah...I think she's good".

The guys mounted their bikes and started them up. Clay turned around and got their attention.

"Alright boys, we're taking a detour. Next stop...Riverside"


	21. Chapter 21

Clay Morrow had exhausted every curse word he knew by the time they'd reached the town limit sign of Riverside. Bobby's fat boy had broken down no less than 8 times in the hundred mile ride, and Clay saw more red with every stop. It was getting dark by the time they'd reached the place, and getting directions from the locals made it harder to find the garage they were looking for - outsiders weren't always willing to help a bunch of scary bikers.

But finally, after a few mistaken side roads, they found the place they were looking for - Hampton's Garage. Being the time of night that it was, the place was closed and looked completely empty except for an office light on near the far side. The guys cut their engines while Clay walked to the door and knocked. An older man came and answered.

"Evening. I'm Clay Morrow. Heard you were the ones to see about fix bikes" Clay said.

The man nodded. "Gus Hampton" he replied and held out his hand, shaking Clay's. "We're the ones, but we're closed. You can leave the bike here and we'll..."

"No can do, man. We need it fixed tonight" answered Clay. "Got some business to take care of..." Clay let his words hang in the air, hoping the man would realize what he meant.

Gus was no dummy. He'd known, seen and been around many a club in his day. He himself wasn't affliliated with anyone - too dangerous seeing as how he serviced them all. And that was the motto of his garage. In these parts, all the different clubs knew that Gus and the rest of his mechanics simply fixed bikes - they weren't involved, had no biases, and didn't care to know anything about anything. Gus had often had members of different clubs bring their bikes in at the same time, and while they were on his property, they kept their beefs and differences to themselves.

Gus sighed. "Alright...well, let me call someone in..." he began. "Any idea as to what the trouble is?"

"The bike is an old piece of shit" answered Clay.

"HEY!" yelled Bobby.

Gus looked past Clay to the fellow with the beard. He squinted into the night. "What kind of bike is it?"

"Fat Boy. '88" Bobby answered.

Gus smiled. "I know just who to call. You boys want some coffee?"

They all agreed a cup of coffee would be nice after the ride, so they went inside. The more mechanically inclined guys looked around at the tools, checking them out, while Bobby and Tig pushed his bike inside onto a lift. They drank their coffee and chatted with Gus about business and bikes for about 45 minutes. Finally, the roar of an engine came into the garage's back entrance and shut off. Shortly after, a door opened, and a voice echoed through the garage.

"Hey Gus...I better be getting some serious overtime for this..." Aimee stopped in mid-sentence as she stepped into the main bay. The guys nearly spat their coffee onto the floor. It was Aimee.

Her eyes darted around the garage at the guys, then back to Gus, who was oblivious to everything.

"Hey darlin', thanks for coming in" he said. "This fat boy over here is having some troubles, and these boys need to be on their way, so I told them you'd come and take a look at it, see what you could do".

Aimee didn't move. She looked at Bobby, who's facial expression was one of surprise at seeing her here. Happy was grinning along with Juice, and Tig was simply pale. She locked eyes with him for second, then looked away. She cleared her throat.

"Sure...no problem..." she stammered. "I just gotta...get my stuff..." she turned and headed back out to the other room to get her work shirt and a few other things.

Clay looked at Tig. "Well...sure as hell didn't expect that" he said.

"She's my best mechanic, believe it or not" Gus said, thinking that Clay was talking about the fact that she was a girl. "I'd trust her with anything. She knows her stuff - there's customers who only want her touching their rides..."

"Good to know" said Clay, not letting on anything different.

"She's quite thorough" Gus added. "You fellas might want to head out for something to eat. Might be a while".

Clay thought for a moment. "Yeah...maybe we should do that" he said. "Any place close?"

Gus directed them to a great steakhouse a short walk away, so the guys decided to leave their rides and head down there. All except Tig. Bobby said he would stay with his bike, since he felt bad about making everyone stop so much, but Tig told him to go, and that he would stay instead. When Aimee returned, she found the garage empty except for Tig leaning against the lift.

She paused for a moment, then headed over. She stayed completely silent while she started unscrewing bolts and removing parts. Tig watched her, watching the way she worked on the bike, impressed by it. He'd never seen a girl do that before. He also just watched her. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, but didn't quite know how. Tig Trager didn't apologize.

After nearly 10 minutes, Aimee finally turned to him. "You can go with them. I'm not going to break it" she said somewhat sarcastically.

"I know" he answered. "I thought I'd..."

"I work alone" she added, cutting him off. Tig nodded and stayed silent. After a few moments, he opened his mouth to speak, but Aimee cut him off again.

"Just go...please" she said, quietly but sternly. Tig saw the hurt and anger in her eyes. He looked away from her and left.

Aimee didn't turn to see him leave, but she heard the door close and knew he was gone. She'd felt so many different things when she walked into the garage and seen him there, but she knew there was no point in letting any of them get to her. She was trying her hardest to forget Tig Trager and the Sons of Anarchy. It was kind of funny, really - of all the garages in all the world, they just HAD to come to this one...


	22. Chapter 22

It was well after midnight until Aimee finally got the fat boy fixed. The problem had been a pretty big one, but she was able to handle it. It just took a fair bit of time. After they'd returned from the steakhouse, the guys had stayed outside in the parking lot. They knew something was up with Tig and Aimee by the way he'd entered the restaurant. The guys knew that Tig had a thing for her, although none of them would dare speak about it. At least not to Tig himself. That shit was grounds for a serious beating, if not worse. They had all liked Aimee in the short time they'd gotten to meet her. And they all thought it was kind of cool that she rode and was a mechanic herself. Juice still thought that she would be a good fit at Teller-Morrow, but he hadn't brought it up again.

"You guys aren't hitting the highway this hour of night, are you?" asked Gus. "You should check into the motel. It's brand new, good rates too".

Clay discussed the idea with the guys and agreed. It made more sense to spend the night and sleep for a while. "Thanks man" he said. "How much I owe ya for the fix?"

Gus help up his hands. "Don't worry about it" he said. "It's on the house".

From the garage, Aimee heard him and stopped what she was doing. On the house? Was he out of his mind? She'd just spent almost 6 hours fixing this damn bike in the middle of the night for a bunch of guys that she really didn't want to see. She figured that Gus was expecting her back to work for the full work day in another 5 hours, too!

"Thanks, appreciate it" said Clay. "Alright boys, let's head over to the motel." Bobby took his keys from Aimee, thanking her again, and backed his bike out. They revved up their engines as Aimee wiped her hands and headed for the back door to go home herself.

"Thanks sweetheart' said Gus, "I really appreciate..."

"Yeah...sure" Aimee said, cutting him off. He stopped, shocked at her actions and watched her go. He wondered what THAT was all about.

Clay and the guys drove through the town in their group, trying to find the motel. They came to a set of lights and stopped. Clay looked around, wondering if they were supposed to turn. From behind them, another bike came into view, and pulled up on their left, also stopping at the lights. It was Aimee. She turned to Clay.

"Up ahead, two blocks" she said. With that, the left turning arrow flashed and she twisted the throttle, gunning it around the turn. All the guys watched her go, the '66 shovel purring sweetly in the quiet night. Finally the light turned green, and the guys took off. All but Tig. He did a quick pass around the back of Clay and turned left, following Aimee. The guys saw, but did nothing. They knew where he was going.

Aimee pulled into her driveway and parked her bike in her garage. She roughly closed the door, annoyed and tired after all night. She had just gotten inside and shut the door when she heard a bike coming up her street. She peeped out through the curtain and saw Tig riding by. What the hell was he doing? He slowed as he looked from one side of the street to the other, trying to find where she was. He rode past, and Aimee was sure she'd get complaints from her neighbours the next morning. She'd always gotten along well with everyone here, and she didn't want them thinking badly of her. She opened the door and stepped out onto her porch. Tig saw and quickly pulled into her driveway. He turned off the bike, threw his helmet over the mirror and walked up to her.

Aimee stood with her arms folded and an angry expression on her face. "What are you doing? Do you know what time it is?" she hissed.

"I needed to find you" Tig answered. "I need to talk to you..."

"Why?" Aimee asked.

"I need to explain" Tig began, but Aimee interupted him.

"Explain what?" she asked. Tig didn't answer. What DID he want to explain? HOW could he explain. Aimee waited for an answer, and when one didn't come, she turned on her heel and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Tig yelled, catching her arm. Aimee spun back around and pulled her arm free.

"I'm not one of your little croweaters" she hissed. "You don't tell me what to do!" She stomped towards her door and Tig followed, making his way in before she could shut it.

"Just listen to me..." he started, but Aimee wasn't hearing it.

"Get out!" she yelled. "Get out of my house! Leave me alone!"

Tig grabbed her arms and she struggled to get away from him. "Please...I just wanna talk..."

Aimee got an arm free and she slapped Tig hard across the face. Tig wasn't used to having a girl fight back. He waited a long while before he turned his head back to her. He stared at her. She was breathing heavy, and she looked scared but mad.

"Get out" she said again, this time a lot more calmly.

"It meant nothing" Tig began.

"Let me go" Aimee said.

"It's what they do" Tig said. "It was a party..."

Aimee struggled against him.

"...she was on me before I could think..." he continued.

Aimee hit him in the chest.

"...I wasn't going to do anything...I swear..." he said.

"Please...just go" Aimee begged.

"...because I wasn't thinking about that..." he said.

Aimee hit him again.

"...I was thinking about you..." he said, his voice soft. "I was thinking about you".

Aimee stopped moving. She simply stared at him.

"Sometimes I forget..." said Tig. "I forget what life is like in the real world. I've been in this world so long, that it's just second nature to me now. I forgot that you're not in that world..."

Aimee listened to him. She wasn't just hearing his words, she was listening to what he had to say.

"...It's so easy to get them" he continued. "Some nights, I don't even remember one from the next. But none of it means anything. None of it. I don't even feel it". He stopped, and let go of her arms. She didn't run, she just stood there listening to him. He reached up and took her face in his hands.

"You make me feel" he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "You're so different from them. With you, it means something".

Aimee believed him. Something in his voice, in his eyes, told her that he was telling her the truth. She could tell that it had been a very long time since he'd let himself go there. She remembered what Gemma told her about him closing himself off, and now here he was opening himself up. She knew it wasn't easy for him - it was hard and awkward and uncomfortable for him to not be the tough guy.

"I'm sorry" he said. "I'm so sorry"

Aimee reached up and took his hands in hers. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I know" she said. She looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers. It was getting very late, and she knew they both had an early rise in the morning.

"You can stay here...if you want" she said, stepping back from him.

Tig sighed and smiled. "Yeah...I probably should. I'll crash on your couch..."

"I've got an extra room" Aimee interupted. Tig followed her up the stairs. She showed him to the room, then kissed him goodnight. He caught her arm before she could leave and looked at her. He wanted to throw her down and make love to her, but he also knew that it wasn't the right time.

Aimee looked down at her wrist in his hand, then back up to his face. Tig let her go. "Thanks" he said. Aimee nodded and left him alone. She went to her own room and closed the door. She wanted to run back out to his room, and crawl into bed with him, but she knew she couldn't. She wasn't sure if she was ready yet, wasn't sure if it was what she wanted. But most of all, as much as it hurt for her to think it, she wasn't sure if she could trust him...


	23. Chapter 23

Gemma had been trying to reach Tig on his phone for hours. After the guys had left, she'd remembered the hotel and headed over there to get Aimee's info. It took some serious persuasion, but finally the old lady at the desk relented and told Gemma Aimee's last name and where she lived.

Gemma dialed the number again, but like the times before, the operator told her that there was no signal. She wondered where on earth they were to be so far away from a cell signal...

Aimee woke to the purring of an engine. For a second she thought she was in the garage working on a bike, but as she came out of her sleep, she realized that it was Tig leaving. She blinked her eyes open, squinting into the early morning sun - it was 7:30am. Gus would be expecting her in a half hour.

She sat up, thinking about Tig and everything he had said to her. She wanted to believe him so bad, and she really did think he was telling the truth, but she honestly didn't know what to do. He wasn't going to leave the club - that was completely out of the question - so those kinds of parties were always going to be happening. And the croweaters would always be lining up for him. Why shouldn't he turn them away? Aimee laughed to herself - if she was some hot chick with a line up of guys, she'd probably do the same.

Gemma had told her that they were harmless, and to not let them get to her, but Aimee felt that was impossible. How could she allow her man to spend his days in the company of skanky, slutty women who wanted to do God knows what to him, then come home and be with her? Aimee shook her head and got up. Why was she thinking all of this anyways? Never once had anyone said that she was "his girl"...

Tig had woken up from a bad dream. It was the same one...always the same one. He was standing in the middle of a big group of Sons, and they were all laughing and pointing at him. He never really knew why he had that dream, but never the less, he had it off and on. He sat up and checked his watch. Clay was probably wondering where he was, if he hadn't already left. He checked his phone only to find that they were out of the service area. Yeah, this place was definitely off the beaten path.

He got up and walked to the door. He opened it a crack, then stopped. He wanted to go to Aimee's room, and wake her up with kisses. Crawl into bed with her and hold her. But he couldn't. He was surprised she hadn't kicked him out, after what he had done. He meant everything he told her - he really did forget the real life rules. Aimee didn't know the world he lived in, and she would probably never understand. But Tig knew that he wanted her to be a part of it, no matter what.

He walked around the room, looking for something to write on. Once he found something, he wrote her a note, hoping to explain why he hadn't woken her up. He hoped she wouldn't be mad, but he just couldn't bring himself to wake her. Maybe he was afraid that the peace they'd ended the night with would be gone...he wasn't sure. He left it outside her door and headed out to his bike. One more look at the house, and he was gone.

Aimee checked her watch again - 7:45am. She had to start getting ready. She crossed her room and opened her door, only to find a small piece of paper on the floor.

"Didn't want to wake you...it's early. Gotta meet Clay and the guys. Thanks for letting me stay. I'll be back after we take care of things. I meant what I said. I'm so sorry...Tigger".

Aimee couldn't help but smile. For some reason, she thought of the old crotchety lady that worked at the hotel desk. She had said that Tig was dangerous. Aimee wished that she could see this side of him. He might mess up from time to time, but he had a heart. A big one. He was just afraid to show it, that's all.

She picked up the note and headed downstairs. His bike was long gone, but she looked out anyways. It was sunny, so at least they would have a good ride, wherever they were going. As she got ready for work, she wondered when he would be back again...


	24. Chapter 24

Tig met the guys at the hotel. They were checking out and getting their bikes ready when he pulled in. Clay held up his phone.

"No signal. Thought we'd have to go door to door to find your ass" he said.

Tig lowered his head. "Yeah...well I'm here now".

"Things ok with the little missus?" Bobby asked. The guys all looked at Tig, none of them speaking. Tig stared back at Bobby. Bobby got the hint. That was the end of that.

"I'll call the chapter when we get back to the highway" said Clay. "Then we head straight to the canyon".

The guys agreed, and they set out back to the main road, taking them to the highway. They passed the turn off where Tig had gone after Aimee, and Tig turned to look. He didn't see her, or anyone else for that matter. He wondered if she was even awake yet.

They stopped at the same rest area to check in with the Marble Canyon guys. Everyone was tense as they heard Clay talking. The Mayans had done a driveby the night before, leaving everyone on edge. They didn't know where they were now, but they knew that they'd be back, most likely with more men and more weapons. Clay relayed the message and made a plan of attack. They threw the shotguns over their shoulders and and headed off.

Four hours later they pulled into the clubhouse of the Marble Canyon charter. Right away, they were ushered inside and given the lowdown on what was happening. The Mayans were trying to take over the territory, but the SOA weren't will to go quietly. Alvarez had threatened a large body count, which is why they called in the Redwood Charter. Clay assured them that they were ready for a fight. Almost as if on cue, shots rang through the clubhouse. With everyone being in the chapel, they hadn't been watching the cameras to see the Mayans roll up.

Everyone in the main room hit the floor, some hit. "Everybody down!" yelled Clay. "Bobby, round the back!"

Bobby and a few of the guys headed out the back door so they could surprise them from the side of the building. Clay checked out the room, finding the best spot to attack. He tapped Tig's shoulder.

"Window on the right" He yelled. "Let's go!"

Tig followed Clay to the window where they took cover from the gunshots pouring in. With each break, they stood up and fired back. A few shots hit, with Mayans dropping to the ground. Outside, they heard Bobby and his group shooting in surprise, and heard the Mayan leader calling to his guys to watch out on their side. Clay took the opportunity and headed for the door. Tig followed right behind him.

Clay looked out and saw the Mayans focusing all their attention and ammo on Bobby's group. Perfect. He raised his gun and fired at them, dropping a few before the first round was done. Tig did the same. Before long, the clips were empty and they turned back to change them.

"Too late, old man" came a voice from the corner of the clubhouse. Clay looked up and froze. The barrel of a .45 was aiming right for him...

Aimee got to work on time, surprisingly, and worked quietly for the first hour or so. She was in a good mood, despite not getting much sleep. She kept thinking about Tig, and what they would do when he got back. She felt a flutter thinking about it, and decided that she would head to the drug store right after work to get what she needed. The thought made her nervous, since she knew the pharmacist quite well, but, that's what she had to do, and that was that. Her mind raced...what about lingerie?

"Aimee...phone!" yelled Gus. She turned around as he held up the receiver. Who would be calling her at work? She put down her wrench and walked to the office. Maybe it was Tig...

"Hello?" she answered.

"Aimee?" said Gemma. "Thank God...I wasn't sure I had the right place". She sounded out of breath.

"Yeah, it's me" Aimee replied. "What's up..."

"You need to get to Charming...Now" Gemma answered, cutting her off.

"Why...what's going on..." asked Aimee.

There was silence. "Gemma?" Aimee said, getting a bad feeling in her stomach.

"It's Tig...he's been shot..."


	25. Chapter 25

There are times in a person's life when moments seem to last for days, minutes seem to last for decades and hours seem to last forever. From the time she had heard Gemma's words, Aimee began to live every single one of them.

She didn't remember hanging up the phone, and she vaguely remembered telling Gus that she had to go. He kept asking her why, but didn't stop her. She would explain when she got back.

Charming was six hours away. She moved in a blur...grabbing things she might need, filling up the tank...all with jittery hands. She was shaking and her mind was racing. She needed to go.

It's funny how you think about the strangest things when something goes wrong. As she set out on the highway, Aimee thought about the fact that she didn't own a car. Since moving out west, she had no need for one since it didn't snow down here. Her bike was all she needed. She was probably one of a very few people that didn't own a real car. Right now, she wished she did...

She cursed every stop she had to make for gas. Over a six hour drive, she had to stop three times. She had to, but she didn't want to. Stopping only made her think. Think about Tig, and what was happening. Think about if he was alright, or if...No. Don't go there. Think about what she had done with him, and what she hadn't done. Think about regrets...

She told Gemma she would be there as soon as she could. Gemma told her that they would be bringing him to St. Thomas in Charming as it was the biggest and best hospital. Aimee thought that was funny - the best hospital in a tiny place like Charming. You think the strangest things in times of trouble...

It was dusk when she finally saw the Charming sign on the same stretch of road where she had first met Tig. She looked at the spot in the dirt on the side where she sat on her bike, waiting for someone to pull up. He had looked so scary back then...She looked back to the road and took a deep breath. Only a few more miles...

She quickly found the hospital as she drove through the town. She pulled up in front, killed the engine, and ran inside to the emergency department. When she rounded the corner, she came face to face with the entire crew. They all sat quietly, stone faced, staring at the walls. Aimee slowed her pace as she got closer. Gemma saw her first.

"Hey baby...glad you made it ok..." she said, hugging her. Aimee hugged her back, then let go.

"How is he? Is he alright?" she asked, half afraid of the answer.

"He's in surgery" answered Clay. Aimee and Gemma both turned towards him. "Haven't heard anything yet".

"What happened?" asked Aimee. She needed to know.

"We got surprised. He jumped in front of me..." Clay answered. He let the phrase hang in the air. Aimee knew what he meant, as did everyone else. Tig did his job. He protected the president, and in doing so, maybe got himself...No. Don't go there.

Aimee nodded slowly. She understood, but yet, she didn't understand. This was his life. His world, as he called it. This is what happened. Aimee wondered how Gemma could stay in this world for as long as she had. She felt a tear run down her cheek. When had she started crying?

"It'll be alright, baby" Gemma said, putting her arms around her. "Come on, let's sit down".

Gemma led her to the chairs on the far wall, keeping her arm around her the whole time.

"He spent the night last night" Aimee said, almost trance-like. "In the spare room. He said he was sorry..." she couldnt' finish it. She'd remained somewhat calm during the drive up, but now that she was here, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She was scared. She let the tears fall and began to sob. Gemma wrapped both arms around her and held her close.

"Shh" she whispered. "It'll be ok. Tigger's too stubborn not to be alright." She smoothed Aimee's hair. "I was trying to call him, to tell him where to find you".

Aimee pulled back and looked up at her, confused.

"He didn't even know your last name!" Gemma said, smiling. "So I got it for him, and tried to reach him but couldn't. But he found you anyways. Guess it was fate stepping in". Aimee nodded.

Gemma pulled her close again. "He needs you" she said. "He's not going anywhere..."

It was another half hour before the doctor came into the waiting room. The guys stood, all anxious to hear what was happening.

"The bullet punctured his lung. There was a lot of internal bleeding, but we've managed to stop it for now. He's not out of the woods yet - the next 24 hours will be critical".

Clay nodded. "Thanks doc" he said quietly. He turned and ran his hands over his face. "Alright...Bobby, call up the boys from Tacoma. Get 'em down here to deal with the Mayans. Juice, Chibs, you guys make sure everything else is taken care of." One by one, the guys began to leave. Gemma stood, pulling Aimee up with her.

"You'll stay with us tonight" she said. Aimee nodded. She wanted to stay there, and see Tig. But she knew that would be impossible. She let Gemma lead her out to the hallway, but she couldn't help but look back up to where she knew Tig was. Gemma stopped, allowing her the moment. She looked around, then let go of Aimee's hand.

"Stay here..." she said. Aimee wondered where she was going, but was grateful for the moment alone. She leaned against the wall and folded her hands. She was by no means religious, but she said a prayer for Tig anyways, hoping that it would be answered.

"Hey, you ok?" asked a voice from behind her. It was Tara, Jax's girlfriend. She'd only met Tara a few times, but knew that she was nice.

Aimee smiled back. "Yeah...I'm ok" she said. She noticed that Tara was dressed in scrubs. She'd forgotten that she was a doctor. Tara looked around, then took Aimee's hand.

"It'll only be for a few minutes" Tara said, and she began leading Aimee down the hallway, in the opposite direction that Gemma had led her. It took her a minute to realize that Tara was taking her to see Tig. She felt nervous and anxious, hoping that she wouldn't lose it when she saw him.

They arrived in the ICU, and Tara opened the door. The room was dark except for a small light above the bed. Tig lay on his back, with a tube coming out of his mouth for the respirator, and wires coming from his body. It was quiet...too quiet...and Aimee felt it very odd to see Tig so still. She gasped when she saw him.

Tara squeezed her hand. "Just a few minutes..." she said. Then she left her alone. For a few seconds, Aimee didn't move. She was too afraid to approach the bed. She felt like her mind couldn't process the scene in front of her - she'd just talked to him the night before, and now here he was...

Finally she took a deep breath and walked closer. His chest was rising and falling slowly with the machine. She reached out and touched his hand. His hand had grabbed hers last night, and now it was just lying there. She wrapped her fingers around his, holding it tight.

"Tig..."she whispered. "...I'm sorry...Please don't..." she stopped. She was crying so hard that she couldn't breathe, but she was trying to keep it in. She leaned down and kissed his hand. He would be alright...he had to be...

Before she knew it, the door opened again and Tara came in to get her. She gave Aimee a hug, letting her cry for a moment, then led her back to the desk. Aimee didn't say anything as Gemma thanked Tara for her, and then she and Gemma headed outside.

The drive back to Gemma's place was quiet. It seemed like Charming was even more quiet than usual. Gemma got the spare room prepared for her, and after a little small talk, Aimee headed to bed. She was exhausted from the drive, but also from worrying about Tig. She pulled the covers tight around her and looked out the window, sending up another prayer that she hoped would be answered...It had to be. Because if it wasn't, she didn't know what she would do...


	26. Chapter 26

Aimee didn't sleep much. Her body and her mind were completely exhausted, but she couldn't stop thinking, and it kept her awake. At some point she did drift off though, but not for long. She woke with the birds - bright and early. She wondered how Tig was doing - if he had woken up yet. She swung her legs over the bed and got up. She might as well head to the hospital now, since sleep wasn't coming.

She quickly got dressed, pulled her hair back, and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. The house was silent, and she was careful not to wake Clay and Gemma. She was grateful to them for letting her stay, and she knew that they were just as worried as she was. Someone might as well get some sleep...

"Heading over to St. Thomas?" came a voice behind her as she made her way to the kitchen. She jumped and spun around. Clay was sitting at the dining room table, simply staring out the window.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he said. "Figured you'd be asleep. You must be tired".

"I am" Aimee began, "but I can't sleep. Can't stop thinking..."

Clay nodded. He motioned to the kitchen. "Help yourself." Aimee thanked him and got some juice. "You know, Tig's been my right hand for...I don't know how long" Clay continued. "I depend on him for a lot of shit. I forget what I put on him most of the time. But he's always right there, willing to take a bullet for me". He stopped for a moment, and grinned. "We always joked about that, him taking my bullet and shit..." The smile disappeared and he looked back out the window. "Never really thought it would actually happen..."

Aimee moved to sit next to him, keeping quiet. Clay turned back to her.

"You're good for him" he said. "Makes him human again".

Aimee looked at him, confused. Since when was Tig "not human"? He'd always been human with her. She wished everyone else could see that side of him.

Clay stood up, checking his watch. "Guess I'll meet you over there at some point. And call us if there's any change".

Aimee nodded in agreement. Clay took a few steps towards his bedroom, then turned back.

"It's alright with me if you stick around" he said. "Maybe you can work in the garage afterall..."

Aimee smiled. "Thanks" she said. She quickly drank her juice, and grabbed her gear. It was going to be a long day.


	27. Chapter 27

Aimee arrived at St. Thomas well before visiting hours, but interestingly enough, no one stopped her as she made her way through the halls and into the ICU. She wondered if it was because of her leather jacket and overall "biker" look. Maybe the people here were just as afraid of women bikers as they were of the men!

As she approached Tig's room, she felt very nervous and tense. It killed her to see him like this, and she couldn't help being overwhelmed with fear. She counted the hours in her head - the doctor had said the next 24 hours would be critical. Surely, there wasn't much time left to wait...

Tig was exactly the same as when she'd seen him last night - lying still, tubes and wires still coming out of his body, and the room quiet. It was lighter in the room, with the sun shining in, and it made her feel much less anxious than before. She walked up to him, taking his hand in hers. She looked at him, hoping he would move or something, but he didn't. She remembered hearing about people in comas, and how they can hear what's going on around them. She felt rather silly talking out loud, but she figured she'd give it a shot.

"Hey...I'm back" she said quietly. She looked around the room, knowing that no one was there, but she had to check to make sure that no one was listening anyways.

"I stayed with Gemma and Clay last night. They're really good people. All of them are. Everyone else was here last night, too". She paused, looking down at his hand. She gently stroked it, running her fingers through his.

"Gemma said that she was trying to call you, to tell you where to find me" she continued. She chuckled softly. "It's funny how you guys ended up in Riverside, at the one garage where I work". She thought back to when she'd first walked in and seen him there. She was so mad at the time, but not anymore...She looked back up to Tig's face.

"I'm sorry I got mad. I don't understand this life and all these rules. But I'm willing to try". She stopped talking. Her eyes felt so heavy, and she just wanted to lie down. She pulled the chair closer to the bed, not letting go of Tig's hand, and sat back. A quick little nap wouldn't hurt...

Tig remembered hearing a loud pop, and feeling a horrible burning in his chest. He remembered gasping for air, and the scene in front of him flashing in and out, like a TV set on the blink. He remembered bright lights, and people calling him "Alex". He must be in trouble. He remembered hearing a siren really close, and the feeling of choking. He remembered quiet voices saying big words, and he remembered soft, small hands holding his.

It was just after noon when Tig's mind woke up. He wasn't awake physically, at least his eyes weren't open, but his brain was working, and he felt like he was in a fog. His throat was dry, but when he tried to swallow, he found something there. It was awkward. He wasn't sure why. His right hand felt warm, so he moved his fingers slightly. There was something in his hand. The flash came back to him - soft, small fingers intertwined with his. It felt nice. He relaxed a bit more.

He felt sleepy again. Sleep was nice. He drifted in and out, unsure of how many times he did.

"Mr. Trager..." Someone was calling him, but why weren't they calling him Tig?

"Mr. Trager...can you hear me?" the voice kept calling over and over. It was annoying him. He wanted to sleep, but it was getting louder and louder. He tried to blink his eyes, On the fifth attempt, they opened, but he closed them right away. Too bright. Way too bright.

"Mr. Trager...can you hear me?" The voice wasn't so loud afterall. Actually, it was quite soft.

Tig blinked his eyes open again, and looked towards the doctor. He squinted into the lights.

"Mr. Trager, my name is Dr. Peterson" said the man. "You're at St. Thomas. You were shot and required surgery. Try not to move around. You're doing quite well. Good to see you awake".

Tig blinked a few more times, taking in what the man had said. He remembered it all, now. Clay had been about to get shot when he'd jumped in front of him. He and Clay used to joke about that. He didn't really think about it actually happening, though...He started to take a deeper breath, then began to gag on the respirator in his throat. The doctor tried to calm him.

"Take it easy...it's there for your own good" he said. Tig tried to calm himself down so that he could ignore it. "Depending on how you do, we'll probably take it out over the next day or two. You'll be fine, Mr. Trager. You're in good hands" The doctor paused, and motioned his head to the opposite side. "Including that one".

Tig moved his eyes the other way and turned his head slightly. There, he saw Aimee, slumped down in the chair, sleeping soundly, her arm outstretched. He followed it down to see her hand closed around his. That's why the doctor had been speaking softly.

"She's been here since very early this morning" he said. Tig looked back at him and blinked. He could feel the sleep coming again.

"Get some rest" the doctor said. "I'll be back to check on you later".

Tig turned back towards Aimee, and looked down at their hands. She had come. She was here, with him. He closed his eyes, the sleep coming again. But it was ok - she was here...


	28. Chapter 28

Aimee's quick nap turned into a long snooze. The next time she woke, she felt stiff and sore. She wasn't sure why until she tried to turn over and realized that she couldn't. She was sitting up. Her butt was numb from sitting for so long, so it was hard to move around. She shifted slightly, about to use her hands to help when she felt Tig's hand in hers and she remembered where she was. She immediately stopped moving and turned her head in his direction. She was met with the most beautiful baby blues staring right back at her.

Aimee smiled wide. "Hey! You're awake!" she practically yelled.

The breathing tube was still in his mouth, so he couldn't talk, but he nodded slightly and blinked.

Aimee stood, never letting go of his hand, and moved to be by his side.

"I'm so glad...I was so worried..."She began, but stopped when she felt Tig squeezing her hand. She looked down at it, then back up at him.

"Gemma called me. She told me what happened...You're gonna be ok...right?" she said.

Tig tried to smile at her. He did, a bit, but resigned himself to nodding instead. It made him feel loved that she was here, caring for him and worrying about him. He hoped she wouldn't leave...

Aimee looked at the clock on the while. "Holy...I didn't think I'd be asleep for that long!" she said. She looked back at Tig. "Are you ok? Should I go get the doctor or something?"

Tig shook his head, no. He wanted to tell her that he only wanted her to stay with him, but the damn tube down his throat was in the way. That thing would have to come out...SOON!

"Ok...You should get some rest" She said. She let go of his hand, and moved hers up to run through his hair. Tig had always had curly hair, except for when he was in the Marines. Then it was shaved. But ever since he was a kid, women always commented on his curls, and always ran their fingers through it. The croweaters always pulled it during sex. But when Aimee did it, it felt different. It felt so relaxing and comforting. He felt himself drifting to the sleep again...

Aimee saw his eyes flutter and knew that he was going to sleep. She began to hum softly, a song she often listened to, until she heard his breathing even out. She didn't stop playing with his hair, though - she kept doing it for another 15 or 20 minutes. She just wasn't ready to leave him...

When she finally did leave him, she went to the clubhouse. It was starting to feel like a second home, since all the people she knew in Charming would most likely be there. She pulled into the lot and parked alongside of the other bikes. She threw her helmet over the mirror and headed inside.

"Hey, how's Tig doing?" asked Bobby as soon as she came into sight.

"Good...He's awake!" She answered, hardly able to contain her excitement.

The guys all cheered and began talking, saying how Tig was too hard-headed to stay down, and how he would be on the mend in no time. Aimee listened to them talking, and realized how close they all were. She thought it was strange - when she'd first arrived, she was rather intimidated and somewhat scared at what she found, but after getting to know them, she really felt comfortable...almost like she belonged.

As always with the guys, the topic turned to bikes, more specifically, her bike, and Aimee realized that she needed to call Gus. She'd left in such a tizzy that she hadn't explained anything to him. Poor man must be wondering if she'd gone mad!

She went into the kitchen and called the garage. Gus answered, and right away Aimee apologized for leaving so quickly. She explained everything to him, about Tig getting shot, and where she had been all that time she'd be gone, and the problem with her bike, hoping that Gus would understand.

The line was silent. "Gus?" Aimee said. "Hello? You still there?"

Gus began to chuckle softly. "You're in love" he said, his voice amused.

"What?" Aimee answered. She wasn't expecting THAT response.

"You're in love with him...with this Tig fellow" Gus replied. "I could see it when I called you back in that night".

"Gus, have you been drinking again?" Aimee said.

This time he outright laughed. "AND..." he continued, "...I could see it in the way he looked at you".

This time, it was Aimee's turn to be silent. Gus continued on. "Stay as long as you need to...but don't forget about us...we need you, too".

Aimee smiled. "Thanks, Gus. I appreciate it. I'll be back soon". She said goodbye, and hung up.

"Who was that?" said Gemma from the doorway.

Aimee spun around. "Oh...my boss back in Riverside. I took off so fast I didn't have time to explain anything to him".

"Oh" answered Gemma. "What did he say? Is he mad?"

Aimee smiled. "No...not at all" she replied. "Told me to stay as long as I needed to".

Gemma clapped her hands together. "GOOD! Because we've got a LOT of work to do..."


	29. Chapter 29

Aimee and Gemma spent the entire day getting stuff for Tig. They bought shower and shaving stuff, pajama pants, although Aimee couldn't see Tig wearing them at ALL, get well cards, and even Bike Magazines. Gemma thought they should get some girlie ones, as Tig would appreciate it, but Aimee just couldn't bring herself to give in. That would be too weird.

They brought it all over to Tig's house, in preparation of when he got out of the hospital. Gemma told Aimee to keep tabs on what the doctors were saying so that they could make sure he followed the rules once he was out, and therefore heal faster. No one wanted him doing anything that could jeopardize his recovery.

Shortly before supper, Gemma's cell phone rang. She talked for a while, looking over at Aimee every so often. When she finished, she closed up her phone and turned to her.

"Come on, let's go" she said. "Hurry up and finish that card."

Aimee looked up, confused. "Where? Why?" she asked.

Gemma grabbed her keys. "That was Tara - she wants you to come over to the hospital. Now".

Aimee didn't need to be told twice. She ran out to the SUV and jumped in. Her heart was racing and her stomach was doing flips. She hated this feeling, and hated getting those kind of phone calls. She wondered what had happened...how could he have turned when he had woken up and been so good this afternoon...

"Stop crying" Gemma said. Aimee wiped her face. She hadn't realized that she'd been crying.

"Sorry...I'm just so worried..."Aimee began, but Gemma cut her off.

"I never said it was anything bad..." Gemma let her words hang. Aimee stared at her, more confused than ever...

When they got to the hospital, Aimee jumped out while Gemma stayed put. Aimee turned around when she realized that Gemma wasn't coming, and Gemma just smiled.

"See you at the house..." she said, then drove off. Now Aimee was REALLY confused. Didn't she want to see Tig?

Aimee made her way inside and up to the ICU desk.

"Hey" said Tara, getting up from the computer. "Thought you'd never get here". She walked around, taking Aimee's hand.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Aimee asked frantically.

"Shh" Tara replied. "Nothing's wrong..." They walked up to Tig's door. "Just someone wants to see you, that's all..." She opened the door so Aimee could go in.

There, sitting up in his bed, was Tig. No breathing tube. He lifted his eyes when she entered, and smiled. "Hey" he whispered. His voice was hoarse from the tube.

Aimee looked at Tara, who smiled back at her. "Stay for a while" Tara said. "Til he gets tired".

Aimee thanked her, and walked inside. "Hey yourself" she said to him. "You look so much better".

"I feel better" he whispered. He looked at her and patted the bed next to him. Aimee didn't move at first, afraid to hurt him or something, but he patted harder. "I don't bite..." The old Tigger was back.

Aimee didn't need to be asked again. She quickly joined him, climing up on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her and they snuggled together.

"Do you remember me being here earlier?" Aimee asked, looking up at him.

Tig nodded, yes. "Your hand was nice and warm" He cleared his throat. "How did you get in here so early?"

"I just walked in" Aimee replied. "No one stopped me. And if they did, I was coming in anyways. I would have told them that I was your old woman".

Tig chuckled, his chest bouncing up and down. "Old LADY" he said.

"Whatever" Aimee answered. She laid her head back down on his chest. "I'm sorry" she said.

"For what?" he asked. What did she possibly have to be sorry for.

"For everything" she answered. "For getting mad, for being stupid..."

Tig lifted his hand and pressed his finger to her lips, a motion he'd done before on the first night they'd met. "You're not stupid" he whispered. "And you were right to be mad. I'm the one who's sorry".

Aimee nodded, excepting his apology. "I was so scared when Gemma called and told me..." her voice was small, like a child. Tig lifted her chin so he could look at her.

"I'm alright..." he said. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Nothing's gonna happen to me".

Aimee smiled. She wanted to close her eyes and spend the night, but she knew she couldn't. Tig needed proper rest if he was going to get better.

"You gonna stay a while?" Tig asked.

Aimee nodded. "My boss said I can stay for as long as I need to".

"Good. Because I need you..." Tig answered. He started to grin. "I wonder how you'd look in one of those sexy nurses uniforms..."

Aimee shook her head. Yup, the old Tig was back...


	30. Chapter 30

It was another few days before Tig was released from the hospital. Since he was no longer critical, Tara had taken over as his doctor and let Aimee spend more time with him. Tara noticed that Tig just seemed brighter somehow whenever she was around, and thought it was cute to see them together.

The day he was let out, Tara gave both Aimee and Gemma very strict guidelines to follow to ensure that his recovery went as planned - no lifting anything, and not much moving around period. He was still quite sore, so he would need help with almost everything to ensure that he didn't pop any sutures or injure himself further. But the biggest thing on the list was no stress. Obviously, stress was an everyday thing since he was involved with the Sons, but Gemma said she'd explain it to Clay and the guys that they need not involve him with any club activites that could get him riled up.

Aimee walked alongside his wheelchair as they made their way to the front entrance. She'd arrived that day with Gemma in her SUV, since a bike would be useless. That was another thing - no riding. That probably killed Tig the most. But he promised he wouldn't go until the doctor said so. The drive back to his house was interesting - Tig was almost embarrassed at the fact that he was wearing pajama pants and a hoodie - no jeans, no leather and certainly no cut. It was odd tosee him like that, to say the least, but Aimee got a kick out of it. She wouldn't dare say anything though...

While they were at the hospital, the whole crew gathered at his house for a "welcome home" party. It wouldn't be a surprise, since all the bikes were lined up outside, but at least he would be glad. Gemma pulled into the driveway and began to get out. Aimee jumped out from the back and opened Tig's door. It was agreed that she would be staying with him now that he was home, so she was now his so-called nurse.

"Ready?" she asked him. He nodded and sighed.

"Yeah...I guess..." he answered. He let Aimee help him out and took her arm as he walked slowly to the front door. As soon as it opened, the guys yelled a big "SURPRISE!" and all gathered around to give him a hug.

"Careful...careful!" said Aimee, keeping an eye on things and making sure none of them got too rough.

"Welcome home, brother" said Clay. He pulled Tig close and whispered in his ear. "I owe ya one..."

Tig smiled and patted his back. Next up was Bobby.

"I knew you were too stubborn to die" he joked. The guys followed suit until they all had a turn. Tig sat on the couch, getting comfortable, while everyone began talking and telling him what he'd missed. They kept to Gemma's warning, though, only talking about the good stuff.

After a few hours, it was evident that Tig was getting both tired and uncomfortable. He was still in a fair bit of pain, and wasn't used to sitting up or having a lot of people around. Aimee noticed and moved to sit by him.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah...just sore..." he answered. She could see in his face that it was more than soreness - he was feeling it.

"You should head to bed" she replied. "I'll get your meds". She stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming, everyone, but Tig needs to go to bed now" she announced. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Clay chuckled.

"Yes ma'am" he said. He looked at the guys. "You heard the lady...we need to let Tigger here get to bed...since it's almost 7pm". The guys all cracked up, but Aimee wasn't amused. She stood with her hands on her hips until they noticed that she meant business.

They finally began to go and Aimee thanked them each again for coming.

"She's a different one, huh?" Clay said, patting Tig's shoulder. "She'll have you whipped in a week!"

Tig laughed. "Yeah...right!" he joked back, but inside he wondered if it might actually come true...

Aimee closed the door behind the last person and walked back into the living room. Tig was getting up slowly from the couch, so she took his arm and helped him.

"You need anything?" she asked. He shook his head, no.

"Ok, I'll get your pills and some water. You go on ahead" she continued. Tig walked down the hall and got to his bedroom. He stopped when he got to the doorway. When he'd left, it was a mess. Now, the bed was made and stuff was folded. It was weird. Too weird. But...he didn't mind. He was too tired to change out of his clothes, so he pulled back the covers and crawled in like he was. Shortly after, Aimee came in with the medication. Tig took it and handed her back the water. She got up to go, but he stopped her.

"Hey, where ya going?" he asked.

"Just out here" she replied. "You should get some sleep. But I can hear you - call me if you need anything".

"Why can't you just stay here..." he asked, pushing back the covers again. He grinned and moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Tig!" she said. "You're supposed to be resting, not...not..."

"Fucking?" he answered. Aimee's mouth dropped and she turned beet red. Tig couldn't help but burst out laughing at her expression.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Tig couldn't answer her because he was laughing. Aimee turned to go again, but he caught his breath and told her to come back. She walked back over to the bed, and laid the glass down. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"There. Now you can go to sleep" she said, mockingly.

"Aw, come on!" he teased.

"Tig! Sleep! Now!" she said. "You want to get better, don't you? You know what Tara said..."

"Yeah yeah, I know..." he said, interupting. "Can't you at least sleep in here...hold my hand again..." his voice had that teasing tone that made Aimee shiver. Tig rolled over, getting comfortable. "I'm glad they let you stay...in the hospital".

"Well, like I said...I would have told them that I was your old woman" she said.

"Lady!" Tig replied. "It's old LADY!"

"Whatever! Now, go to sleep!" Aimee turned to go this time for real. She turned off the light switch and was about to step out into the hallways when Tig spoke again.

"Do you want to be?" he asked, softly.

Aimee turned back, looking into the dark room. "Do I want to be what?" she asked.

"My old lady..." he asked.

Aimee smiled and walked back in. She pulled the covers back and laid down next to him, throwing her arm over his belly. "Yeah...I do..."


	31. Chapter 31

Well, so much for letting Tig get any rest, at least not on his own. When Aimee woke up again, the light was coming in through the window and Tig was running his fingers through her hair. She blinked her eyes and looked up at him.

"Mornin'" he said, smiling down at her.

"Morning" she answered. She stretched and rolled away from him. "What time is it?"

"Don't know. Probably six?" Tig replied.

Aimee yawned and started to get up. "Sorry...I didn't mean to fall asleep. You probably didn't rest at all with me half on top of you..."

Tig grabbed her arm, keeping her down. "I'm fine...don't go. I'm too comfortable."

Aimee didn't need to be asked twice. She loved snuggling into him, and was tucked back in before he could blink.

They lay in silence for a while, with Tig running his fingers through her hair again. Aimee was quite content to lay on his chest, listening to his breathing. Soon, Tig's hand moved down her back, rubbing gently. Aimee closed her eyes, relaxing into his touch. A little while later, he began to shift.

"Roll over" he whispered. Aimee kept her eyes closed, but rolled away, lying by his side. She figured he really was uncomfortable now, and needed to change positions. He turned towards her, and shortly after Aimee felt his hand on her belly, pulling her shirt up slowly. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to see your tits" he answered.

"Tig!" Aimee hissed. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it back down. "You know what Tara said..."

"She said I had to take it easy" Tig answered, cutting her off. "She didn't say I couldn't look at something nice..."

Both of them lay in silence, each holding onto the hem of the shirt. Aimee was thinking that he shouldn't be getting himself all worked up, while Tig was thinking about getting the shirt off and away. Finally, after some surprising puppy-dog eyes from Tig, Aimee gave in. She let go without saying anything. Tig grinned, proud of himself for winning the battle.

He pulled up the shirt slowly, teasingly. He tugged a little harder when he got to her bra, anxious to get it off. Aimee didn't offer to help, so he left it up by her neck. He ran his hands back down her body, cupping each breast and squeezing it a little. He looked back up at her face, watching her watching him.

Tig began to reach around to unhook the bra. Since he was laying on his side, it was awkward for him, so Aimee decided that she should help. Afterall, he wasn't supposed to be doing anything strenuous...

She sat up and pulled the shirt off over her head, tossing it to the floor. She didn't look at Tig. Next she reached around and unhooked the clasps of her bra. She let it fall open on the back, then slowly pulled it off from the front. After it was off and on the floor with the shirt, she looked up at Tig.

He was lying on his side, one hand under his head, smiling at her. "Lie down, baby" he said. Aimee laid back, and turned her head towards him. Tig lifted his other hand and brought it to her breasts, picking up where he'd left off. He caressed them, lightly pinching her nipples, making her gasp. He loved it when she did that.

Tig decided he wanted her to do more. If he wasn't able to do anything yet, then he didn't see why he couldn't have a show...He reached down and undid her jeans.

"Take 'em off..." he whispered in her ear. Aimee shivered. She felt so...naughty. But it felt good, too. She pushed the jeans off her hips and wiggled out of them, kicking them to the floor with her top. She looked at Tig again, waiting to see what was next. He was grinning again.

"Them, too..." he said, refering to her panties.

"Maybe we shouldn't...I don't want you to..." Aimee began, but Tig cut her off by cupping her pussy. She gasped and stared at him, eyes wide.

"Off...now" he said, his voice low. Aimee really, really liked it when he talked like that. She didn't think she would ever enjoy taking orders, but right now, it was all she wanted to do.

She reached down and pulled them off, once again kicking them to the floor.

"Good girl" said Tig. He was still leaning on his elbow, running his hand up and down her body. "Just because I can't have fun yet, doesn't mean you can't..."

Aimee swallowed. She knew what he wanted, what he was going to do, and it made her very hot. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. She felt Tig's hand move down to her pussy, rubbing it softly and fingering her clit. The touch sent shivers through her whole body and she threw her head back.

Tig chuckled. "You like that, huh" he said. Aimee nodded and managed an "uh-huh". Tig laughed again. He really liked this new little playtoy. He felt himself getting worked up at the thought of being the one to make her try everything. He hoped she was the experimental type...

Aimee could feel herself getting closer and closer. Tig's hand was moving faster and faster, and she couldn't stop herself from moving around, her head going from side to side. She was breathing hard and a whimper escaped from her lips every once in a while. It felt so good. In a flash, Tig's hand was gone, and she was just about to protest, when she felt it on her thigh, pulling her leg up. She followed his lead and bent her knees, letting her legs fall open. She was totally exposed, but she didn't care. She just wanted him to keep doing what he was doing.

Tig's hand found it's way back to her clit again, once again making her moan, but after a few moments Aimee felt it move lower. She felt his finger touch her lightly, then felt it slowly going inside of her. This was new. Very new. Her eyes flew open and she turned her head. Tig was looking back at her, his mouth open slightly, and his breathing heavy.

"Just relax, doll" he whispered. "It'll be good..."

Aimee felt him push in a little more, then pull back out. Tig moved slow, letting her get used to the feeling. She closed her eyes and relaxed, letting him do whatever he wanted. He wasn't hurting her, and she wasn't afraid at all. After a while, Tig added another finger. This time, Aimee winced a little, biting her lip. Tig leaned closer, kissing and nipping at her ear.

"Shh" he whispered. He moved his fingers in and out slowly, watching her face for her reaction. When he saw her head moving side to side again, he knew he was doing something right. He moved faster, watching as Aimee came undone. She was moaning and gasping for air, writhing around on the bed. Soon enough, she arched her back and cried out, cumming hard. He kept going while she came, and slowed down only when she relaxed again.

Aimee opened her eyes as Tig pulled his fingers out. She watched with wide eyes as he brought them to his mouth, licking and sucking them clean. She remembered back to the first night with him, as she had done the same thing...

"You taste like strawberries" he said, smiling. Aimee wasn't exactly sure how to respond. Tig laughed and pulled the covers back up over them. He pulled Aimee close, snuggling in, and checked the bedside clock.

"Let's get up at noon..."


	32. Chapter 32

A banging on the door woke them up the next time. Tig woke first, and shook Aimee's shoulder. She threw back the covers in a hurry to answer the door, and realized that she was naked. She quickly pulled them back up and blushed.

"Dare ya to answer it like that..." teased Tig. Aimee shook her head at him, then reached over the bed to get her clothes from the floor. She sat on the edge of the bed, her back to Tig, and quicky got dressed. She wasn't sure why it made her nervous to get dressed in front of him, but it did.

She hurried to the door and opened it, just as Tara was getting back into her car.

"Hey...I'm here!" Aimee called, waving her arm.

Tara looked back, and closed the car door. She walked back up the house and inside.

"Sorry...we were asleep..." Aimee said, apologizing.

"It's almost one" Tara said. "Rough night?"

"No" Aimee answered. She didn't offer anything else.

"I figured I'd check in on my way to work. How's he doing?" Tara asked.

Aimee led her down the hallway. "Good..." she replied. Yeah, he was definitly good...

Tara knocked on the door and went in. Tig was lying in bed, hand under his head, watching TV.

"Hey doc" he said, moving to sit up.

"Hey yourself" Tara replied. "How you feeling?"

Tig stole a quick look at Aimee. "Great...never better" he said, smiling.

Tara caught the look and looked at Aimee. Aimee busied herself with tidying up, avoiding Tara's eyes.

"Ok...well, I'm just going to check your stitches" she said, and walked over to the bed. Aimee decided to excuse herself and went to the bathroom to freshen up, leaving Tara to check on Tig.

Tara pulled back the covers and began removing the bandages. "Any pain other than the normal pain?"

"Nope" Tig answered. Tara felt the wound gently, cleaned it with the solution from her bag and began to re-bandage it.

"And you're not doing anything you shouldn't be doing, right?" Tara asked, focused on the wound. Tig didn't answer right away, so she darted her eyes up to his.

"No...not really..." he answered. He was quiet for a few more moments, then decided to ask what was on his mind. "When can I ...you know..."

Tara smiled. "Not yet" she replied. "You've got a lot more healing to do yet".

"I know" Tig answered. "But it's ok to..."

Tara finished taping the bandage and turned more towards him. "To what?"

Tig gave her a look of "you know what I'm talking about", but Tara played dumb. "Can I fool around?" he finally asked.

Tara laughed. "Honestly...you just got shot and THAT'S what you're thinking about?"

Tig nodded, grinning. "Well it IS sort of like therapy, right?" he said.

Tara got up and gathered her things. "Like I said, as long as you don't do anything strenuous, and aren't moving around too much, a little fun shouldn't hurt".

Tig winked at her. "Thanks doc" he said.

"Anytime, Tig" Tara replied, and headed out to the living room. On her way out, she met Aimee coming out of the bathroom.

"How is he?" Aimee asked.

"Same old Tig" Tara answered. She stopped when she got to the door, and turned to Aimee, pausing to choose her words. "Whatever you guys plan to do...make sure he doesn't do too much...you know what I mean?"

Aimee couldn't help but blush. She just knew that Tara knew about what had happened. She nodded that she understood.

Tara smiled, knowingly. "Asleep my ass..." she said, leaving Aimee with her mouth open, and headed out. Aimee closed the door and walked back to Tig's room. He was getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Need any help?" she asked.

"Not unless you wanna hold my dick" he answered.

Aimee shook her head. Typical. "I'll make us some lunch".

Tig got to the bathroom and did his business. When he finished, he splashed some water on his face and stopped to look at himself in the mirror. He still couldn't believe that he had taken a bullet. He'd been Clay's right hand for years, and this was the first time he actually had to take one for the president. He looked down at the bandage and touched it lightly. It scared him. Not because he almost died, but because of what he was starting to feel - maybe it was time to re-think his role...


	33. Chapter 33

Over the next week, Tig's recovery went better than expected. The crew dropped in everyday to hang out, but kept to the orders of not involving him in bad club news. Tara checked in every second day, changing his bandages and remarking on the good progress. Little by little, he began to move around more, even walking up and down the street a little ways. Of course, he would only go at a time when he knew none of the guys would be by - that would just be gay.

Aimee was still sleeping with him in his bed. They'd fooled around a few more times as they'd done when he first got home, but most of the time they just slept. Tig really, REALLY wanted to do more with her, but he wanted to wait for the right time. Aimee was a special girl, and he wanted her to be around for a long time - it would be worth it to wait. Plus, he wasn't completely back to his old self, yet.

Tig also wasn't allowed to ride yet, so everywhere he went, which wasn't too many places, he went in Gemma's SUV. It was starting to get to him. Whenever Aimee left the house to run an errand, Tig felt his pulse race when he heard her bike start up, wishing that he could go along with her on his. But, he would have to wait until Tara gave the go-ahead. He just wished she'd hurry up.

He heard Aimee's engine getting closer, and once again he felt the twinge of not being able to ride. He stared at the TV as she came inside, not looking up. He knew it wasn't her fault, but still...he was allowed to pout every once in a while...

"Guess what?" said Aimee, heading to the kitchen to put the groceries away. Tig didn't answer. "Guess what?" she said again, a little louder. Again, he didn't answer. She closed the fridge door and walked to the doorway, looking in at him. "Are you listening to me?"

"I want to go for a ride" he said, ignoring her question.

Aimee sighed. This again. "You will soon" she said, "just as soon as Tara..."

"I know, but I want to go now!" He interupted. Sometimes Tig could sound just like a child.

"Whatever...Now, guess what?" Aimee said again.

Tig shut off the TV and got up, following her into the kitchen. "What".

"Gemma called me while I was out...we're going to the clubhouse tonight!" she said, very excitedly.

Tig didn't respond, he simply eyed her curiously. "What for?"

Aimee grinned. She knew something that he didn't..."You'll see..." she teased and left the kitchen. He followed her closely.

"It's not some gay party for me, is it?" He asked. "You know I hate that shit".

"I'm not saying anything..." she teased again. She walked into the bathroom and put the supplies away. "Just be ready by 8pm".

"For fuck sakes..." Tig said. He knew it. It was a party for him. A party - that he couldn't even partake in, since he was still healing. The meds he was on meant no alcohol. What kind of a party would it be without a drink? He couldn't picture everyone having tea...

He looked up to see Aimee looking at him. She looked a bit disappointed. "Sorry..." he muttered, "...I'm just a bit sore today...". Aimee accepted his reasoning, although he knew she didn't buy it. He walked closer to her and took her face in his hands, kissing her.

"Just tell me there won't be a gay looking cake..." he said. Aimee smiled. "Oh fuck!" He yelled. Yeah, this was going to be some party!


	34. Chapter 34

Tig was sitting on his porch steps at 8pm. He had no idea where Aimee was - she'd left an hour ago, claiming that she had some errand to run. She was probably gone to get the gay cake!

Tig was a proud man. He'd worked hard and done a lot of shit to get where he was and to get the reputation he had. He was the Sgt at Arms - no one fucked with him. He really hoped this party wouldn't undo that. Yeah, he'd taken a bullet for Clay, and while that was respectable, it also made him weak. At least, physically. How shitty is it going to be to see him roll up in a car? He looked at his watch. Maybe they'd all be too drunk and pass out before it got started...

After a few minutes, Gemma pulled in the driveway. "Let's go, Tigger!" she called. Tig got himself up from the steps without any help - a feat that he was quite proud of - and slid into the passenger seat. Gemma looked him up and down, smiling.

"Well, you LOOK like your old self. Glad to see the cut back on ya!" she said. She pulled out of the driveway and headed to the clubhouse.

"So how are things?" Gemma asked.

"Good, I feel a lot better..." Tig replied, but Gemma cut him off.

"I meant, how are things with Aimee?" she asked. "Her staying with you and all..."

"It's good..." Tig began. He trusted Gemma, always had. He knew that she wouldn't repeat anything he said. "...I really like her, Gem. I just don't know..."

"Don't know what?" asked Gemma.

Tig thought for a moment, choosing his words wisely. "I just don't know if I can trust myself".

Gemma knew what he meant. She and Clay had had many a conversation about the very same thing. Way back in the beginning, she found herself very suspicious whenever Clay left the house. She knew that he had flings on the road, and it made her very mad. But she couldn't live like that forever, and she eventually had to believe in the fact that Clay loved HER, and came home to HER every night. The other girls were just pussy. Every once in a while, she still felt the angry twinge, but she learned to accept it. Somehow, Gemma didn't think Aimee would.

"She's not like the rest of us..." Gemma said. "...you need to be sure you want her in your life. I don't think she's the type to simply understand..."

Tig looked at Gemma. She was right. If Tig wanted to be with Aimee, he HAD to give up the free pussy. He looked back out the window. Yet another thing that would change his rep. It's funny how everything can turn upside down in a short time.

Gemma reached over and patted his hand. "Stop thinking so hard, Tigger, you'll get a headache!" she joked. "Just enjoy the night".

Tig smiled. The thing was, he wasn't sure how we was going to do that...

Tig looked around as they entered the parking lot. It was covered in bikes - Sons were in town from all over, just for this party. Great. Big bad Tigger would not only be limping in to his crew, but also to a bunch of other charters! Gemma parked close to the door and got out, waiting for Tig to catch up. He walked slowly, not from any pain, but because he didn't want to go in.

"Or for the love of..." Gemma began, "...at least act like you're happy!" Tig gave her his cheesiest smile, and followed her to the door. She opened it, allowing him to go first.

"SURPRISE!" came the roar from the crowd. Tig smiled and waved to everyone.

"Oh...wow...for me?" he said, slipping into his "tigger" self, "you shouldn't have..."

Clay greeted him first, followed by the other guys. They hugged him and patted his back, happy to see him back in his cut. They began cheering and raising their drinks in toasts. Tig turned down several beers, explaining about the meds. Finally he gave up and just shook his head whenever someone tried to give him one. Clay whistled to get everyone's attention, and when he had silence, he began to speak.

"Tonight, we celebrate the one and only Tig!" he said. Everyone cheered again. "The best damn Sgt At Arms ever, willing to take a bullet for my ass, and not complain about it!" Everyone laughed while Tig rolled his eyes. Clay turned to him. "I owe you, my brother" he said, getting serious. "Thanks man".

Tig smiled and nodded to him. "Alright! Let's get this party started!" announced Clay. On cue, the music began to blare and everyone moved off in different directions. Tig shook more hands and took more hugs. As he turned towards the door, in came Aimee, carrying a few bags. He watched her as she headed to the bar, dropping them behind. He excused himself from the guys and walked over.

"You missed the speech" he said. "Where'd ya go?"

"I had to get a few things..." she answered. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Did ya miss me?"

Tig kissed her back, on the mouth. "Of course...now take me home."

"TIG!" Aimee said, playfully punching his arm. "You just got here! You can't leave!"

He groaned and leaned against the bar. "I hate this shit" he said.

"No you don't, you love parties!" Aimee replied.

"Yeah, before..." he stopped talking when he realized what he was about to say.

Aimee's smile faded. "Before what?" she asked quietly.

Before Tig could answer, he was once again swarmed by SOA members, eager to say hello. Aimee let them be, and headed to the kitchen. She really hoped that she wasn't the reason he wanted to leave. Was he embarrassed by her?

"Hey baby, you get the stuff?" asked Gemma.

"Yeah, I put it behind the bar" she answered. "Need any help in here?"

Gemma shook her head. "Nope, I'm all good. You go be with your man. He might need some help...or something...go be his nurse!"

Aimee laughed. She was pretty sure Tig would be alright. The only thing wrong with him tonight was his attitude. He was kinda annoying when he pouted...

Aimee stopped as soon as she entered the main room. The SOA guys were gone, and instead Tig was surrounded by a big group of croweaters. They were playing with his hair, and petting him, their hands and arms all over him. He was smiling at them, laughing at their stupid jokes. Aimee felt herself getting red with anger. He promised...

She took a deep breath...he wasn't doing anything wrong, he couldn't help who talked to him. And she really needed to stop being so jealous. But it was SO blatant what they wanted! One of them turned and saw her standing there. When she met Aimee's eyes, she immediately turned back to Tig and kissed him on the lips. On the LIPS! It was only for a moment, but it was still a kiss. Now Aimee was REALLY mad!

She walked back into the kitchen, pacing. Gemma noticed and looked up at her.

"Something wrong, darlin" she asked. Aimee stopped and looked at her.

"I can't stand this!" she began. "They're out there, all over him like a...like a..."

"Cheap suit?" Gemma offered.

"YES!" Aimee replied. "He promised that he wouldn't do anything..."

"Is he?" Gemma asked, cutting her off. Aimee paused.

"No...not really..." she said, her voice calmer. She sighed. "I just don't like them. He told me that they don't mean anything, but it means something to me. If I'm his old lady, how can he possibly..."

"You're his what?" Gemma said, once again interupting.

"I'm his old lady" Aimee repeated. Gemma dropped what she was doing and walked over to her, grabbing her arms.

"He asked you?" she said. "I mean, he actually said those words?"

Aimee didn't know what the big deal was. "Yeah...the other night..."

Gemma threw her arms around and her and gave her a big hug. "This is awesome!" she yelled. "He didn't tell me that he'd asked you. Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks..." said Aimee. "...but what about them? Don't they know that I'm his old lady? They have to leave him alone, right?"

Gemma put her hands on her hips. "They will if you show them" she said.

"Show them...how?" Aimee asked.

Gemma grinned. "You need to do something to show them that he's yours, and yours only"

"Like what?" Aimee asked.

Gemma went back to prepping the food. "I'll leave that to you...I'm sure you can think of something..." she said. "Something that will send a clear message..."

Aimee thought for a moment, then got an idea. She didn't know if it would work, but she certainly hoped it would...


	35. Chapter 35

Aimee walked slowly out into the hallway and into the main room. She stood in the shadows, against the wall, and looked for Tig. He was still sitting in the same spot, the ugly crows still all over him. Aimee watched for a little while as they kept touching him. She had to forcibly calm herself down so that she didn't punch the wall. She kept her eyes on Tig, making sure he wasn't doing anything bad, and much to her relief, he wasn't. He was still smiling and flirting with them, but that she could live with. As long as no one made a move to go somewhere else, it was all good. Now, if only she could convince herself to go through with her plan...

Gemma had said that she needed to show them that she was his old lady. Aimee was never one for fighting, although she figured she could probably kick someone's ass if need be. But that's not what she wanted to do - she wanted to do something else, something that would REALLY send a message. It might not be what Gemma would do, but Aimee had her own way of thinking...She took a deep breath and casually walked over to the little group. Tig saw her coming and straightened up.

"Hey doll, I was just..." he began, but Aimee held up her hand to his lips, interupting him.

"You need to come with me" she said quietly. The croweaters gave her dirty looks. Misty stepped out in front of Tig with her hands on her hips.

"Wait your turn, sweetheart, he's talking to us right now..." she said, grinning.

"Well I need to see him right now" Aimee replied. She reached down and took Tig's hand, pulling him up. Tig did a quick look around the room - he was NOT used to having a chick telling him what to do, and he sure as hell wasn't about to let everyone see him get pussy whipped.

"Baby, what's this about..." he said, but Aimee pulled harder.

"Now!" she yelled. She let go of his hand and walked across the room, disappearing out the main door. Tig looked around the room, wondering if anyone had seen the little exchange. They hadn't, or at least, hadn't appeared to. He loved her, he really did, but she needed to learn a few things if she was to be his girl. Number one, old ladies did NOT tell their men what to do! He got up and headed outside after her. He stopped when he reached the parking lot, looking around for her. He caught sight of her just as she went into the garage.

Tig followed slowly, getting more annoyed by the second. He wasn't doing anything wrong - the girls had come to him, not he to them. Yeah, he was talking to them, and somewhat flirting, but that was allowed...right? He walked into the office door.

"Look darlin..." he began,"...I don't know what's going on here, but you need to learn that..."

Aimee grabbed his shirt as soon as he entered the main bay and spun him around, pushing him against one of the bikes. She held onto his cut and stared into his eyes. Tig was stunned. He blinked at her, wondering what the hell was going on...

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he managed to say. "I wasn't doing anything! I was just talking! Are you out of your..."

Aimee dropped to her knees in front of him, unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans. Tig stopped talking, too mesmorized to speak. She pushed his jeans and boxers to the floor and took his cock in her hand. She stroked it a few times, bringing it to full hardness. She looked up at Tig, who's mouth was still hanging open. Exactly how she wanted it to be.

She leaned forward and licked the tip, making him gasp. Since he'd been shot, they'd only fooled around a little bit, and it mostly involved him getting her off, but now that he was up and about, she thought it was high time to return the favour. Of course, sending a message was an added bonus.

Aimee opened her mouth and took the head inside. She still wasn't an expert, but she would do her best. She began to move on him, slowly, and almost immediately he groaned. Aimee felt his hands come up to her head, but she swatted them away. She was going to do this HER way...

Tig leaned further back on the bike, almost sitting down. He didn't want to take his eyes off her, but he felt them closing, it felt so damn good. Aimee remembered something she'd seen in a porn in college once, and reached up to play with his balls. Tig jumped and made some kind of sound. A-ha! So THAT was the secret weapon. Aimee looked up at him and kept sucking.

"Fuck..." he hissed "...don't fuckin' stop...please..."

Yup. Aimee really liked it when he begged. She was definietly discovering a bunch of stuff about herself that she didn't know...

She decided to see just what she could do. She braced herself and relaxed, taking him deeper. Once more, Tig made wicked little sounds that Aimee mentally bookmarked - another trick for later. It wasn't so bad, either. He made a grab for her hair again, and this time she let him. His grip was tight, and she knew he was close. Now for the big finish...

Aimee took him as deep as she could and just held it there. She looked up at him, and Tig lost it, cumming hard. Aimee closed her eyes for a second when she felt it, but she forced herself to not panic this time, and she was quite proud of herself for taking it all. When he was done, Aimee pulled off and stood up, once more staring at him. Tig still couldn't speak.

"I'M your old lady" she said. "Don't forget it". She turned on her heel and walked out into the office, closing the door behind her. She walked outside and leaned against the wall for a moment. She was shaking from the excitement and craziness of what she had just done! But she also felt powerful and more confident. She'd sent her message, at least to Tig, and proven to him that she could be a good old lady. She started heading towards the clubhouse, feeling like she could own the world. If only she'd known...

Gemma heard the cheers and hollering from the kitchen and wondered what was going on. Maybe the gay cake had something to do with it...She walked out to see everyone in the main room gathered around the bar. She stood on her tip-toes, but still couldn't figure out what was going on. She made her way through the crowd to get a better look...and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw.

They were all looking up to the closed circuit TV screens. Not the one showing the back door, not the one showing the front door, but the one showing the inside of the garage. There, in black and white, Aimee was on her knees giving one hell of a blowjob to Tig. Gemma went pale. Shit! She'd told Aimee to do something to educate the croweaters, but Aimee couldn't have known about the camera. Gemma began moving through the crowd to the front door, weaving back and forth. By the time she got halfway there, Aimee came in through the door.

Everyone in the clubhouse turned towards her and began applauding and cheering. Aimee was very confused...She looked around the room, not moving from her spot. She saw Gemma, and began to ask what was going on, when Misty shouted to her from across the room.

"Nice show there, girlie...what did he taste like?" she said, grinning.

Aimee's eyes widened and she felt herself began to sweat. Misty motioned up to the TV's and Aimee turned her head. Oh...my...God...She looked around the room again - everyone was still laughing and whooping and hollering...they'd all seen it...everyone...

Aimee turned so fast and ran outside that she almost hit Tig. "Hey...where ya going?" he asked, trying to catch her arm. Aimee didn't answer...she just ran. She didn't know where she was going, she just needed to go somewhere else other than there. She'd made a big fool of herself, and everyone knew it. She just wanted to die...


	36. Chapter 36

Aimee ran through the dark streets of Charming. She was mortally embarrassed and humiliated and she never wanted to go back to that clubhouse again! She was nearly hyperventilating and needed to stop. She ducked into a parking lot and ran behind the building, leaning against the wall and then sinking down to the ground.

Why did everything she did turn into a disaster? In the distance she heard cars driving by and an occasional motorcycle. She wondered if it was one of the guys coming to make fun of her some more.

She wasn't cut out for this life - she should have realized that from the start, and just gotten her bike fixed and left. She should have just listened to that lady at the hotel and forgotten about Tig Trager.

But she didn't. And she couldn't...they say love hits you like a ton of bricks, and for some reason, whatever it might be, she was drawn to him...attracted...and he to her. She looked up at the night sky, wondering what the hell he saw in her? She was a nerdy, inexperienced, plain girl who thought a rocker and a cut was something you sat in and something you got from paper! She would never fit into this life...If she was Tig, she would stick to the slutty girls who lined up for him every night.

Aimee slammed her fist into the ground - those bitches! She hated them. Hated every single one of them. They thought they were all that with their slutty little outfits and their slutty hair-do's and their slutty little hands all over him. She wondered what must go through their heads each day - which guy would do them this time? And some of them were older, too...how long had they been doing it? You'd think by now they would have become an old lady...

Aimee thought for a moment. Why HADN'T they become old ladies? They were there all the time...the knew the guys inside out, and the guys knew them...why weren't they with any of the crew? She thought the guys loved the skankiness of their ways, but maybe not...

Aimee remembered Tig's words to her...asking if she wanted to be his old lady. She'd said yes in a heartbeat. Why had he asked her, almost a stranger, when he'd been with those other girls for years...She'd felt a connection with Tig, and she guessed that he felt one with her. Maybe it's because she was different than them, maybe it was because she dressed in actual clothes, or maybe it was because she rode a bike herself inside of riding bitch. Whatever the reason, Tig had asked her...not them...her.

Aimee pushed herself up off the ground and walked around the side of the building. Her whole point in getting Tig out to the garage was to prove a point, but she'd gone about it in the wrong way. She started walking back to the clubhouse. There was a lot of stuff that she didn't know, but she was learning fast, by trial and error. She was terrified at going back there, but she knew she had to. This time, she would do it right...


	37. Chapter 37

Tig walked into the clubhouse confused as hell. He tried to catch Aimee as she ran past him, but wasn't quick enough, damn injuries. Gemma ran up to him as soon as he walked in the room.

"Tig...shit..." she began.

"Nice one, Tigger!" said a big guy from the corner. Tig turned to him. "She's a keeper, man!"

Tig looked at the guy, then back to Gemma. "What the hell is..."

"Fuckin' A, Trager!" said a heavily bearded bald dude walking past him. "Can I have a turn with her?"

Tig watched the guy walk past, then turned back to Gemma. "Ok, what the fuck is he talking about..."

Gemma sighed. "They all saw..." she began, and pointed to the small screen above the bar, "...Aimee couldn't have known about the camera..."

Tig's face dropped. He ran a hand over his face. "Shit..." he breathed. He put his hands on his hips, swiveling around. "FUCK!" he yelled.

"Hey Tigger, good show out there..." said Juice, but Tig reached out and grabbed his collar, cutting him off. "Whoa...whoa!" yelled Juice. "Sorry...shit, I'm sorry!"

Gemma grabbed Tig's arm, stopping him from beating the shit out of Juice, who stood dazed, wondering what the big deal was. "Leave it alone" said Gemma. She pulled Tig to the chapel. Tig paced the room.

"I was wondering what the hell she was doing...it's so not like her!" he said.

Gemma held up her hand, weakly..."Well...that might be my doing, I'm afraid..." she said. Tig stopped pacing and looked at her. "She wasn't too fond of the croweaters hanging all over you, so I told her she needed to send a message..."

"Shit, Gemma" said Tig. "She's not you! Hell, she's not even part of this world!" He stopped talking and walked towards the door. "I gotta find her..."

"Tig...TIG!" yelled Gemma after him, "you can't go anywhere, you're still not better..."

"Fuck that!" he called back.

Tig was making his way through the crowds, listening to the comments from everyone on his little show, when all of a sudden there was a huge cheer and everyone started to clap. Tig stopped and tried to see what was going on, but he couldn't. He changed directions and got to the far wall, where he could stand on the stripper stand and see.

"Oh no..." he whispered to himself. It was Aimee - standing in the doorway, and she didn't look happy...


	38. Chapter 38

Aimee stood in the doorway, breathing heavy and trying her damndest to appear calm. Inside, she was shaking like a leaf - the entire club, the croweaters and God knows who else had just watched her give Tig Trager a blowjob in the garage! That SHOULD be enough to make her run all the way back to Canada, nevermind Riverside! But yet, here she stood - back in the clubhouse. Gemma had told her to send a message, set everyone straight, and she'd messed it up. She'd only get one more chance, and she needed to do it right.

She took a deep breath, about to speak, when Misty stepped out from the crowd.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you actually came back..." she said, sneering. "What...you wanna do something else for the camera? Maybe give us a little striptease this time?" Misty laughed and began to turn away from Aimee, muttering something about her weight. Aimee didn't think - she reached out and grabbed Misty's arm, turning her back to face her. She opened her mouth to say something, but her mind went blank. Her heart was racing and she knew she must be beet red.

Misty began to smirk. "Well...you got something to say, sweetheart?" Aimee didn't move. Misty twisted her arm free. "Didn't think so..." she said sarcastically. "You need to just get going back to wherever you came from and..."

"Where did YOU come from?" Aimee asked.

Misty stopped speaking and looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"I said...where did you come from?" Aimee asked again. "More importantly, why are you here?"

Misty put her hands on her hips, still grinning. "Why am I here? Darlin', I'm here to have fun. The boys like girls like me..." she looked Aimee up and down. "Unlike, girls like you..."

"Oh...I see...so...who's your old man?" Aimee asked, looking around the room. Misty's smile began to fade.

"My what..." she asked.

"Your old man...oh, sorry, I'm not sure what they're called...I mean...who's old lady are you?" Aimee asked.

Misty straighened her back and smiled fakely. "I'm not..." she began. She opened her mouth to say something else, but Aimee cut her off.

"So...you're not an old lady..." Aimee started, "...you're just a croweater then..."

Once more, Misty tried to speak, but Aimee kept talking.

"How long did you say you've been here?" Aimee asked, feeling a little more confident. She vaguely took notice that the entire clubhouse was silent.

"I didn't..." Misty answered, her face showing anger.

"Oh...well...how long HAVE you been here?" Aimee asked. Her tone wasn't condescending, it was more curiousity.

Misty folded her arms across her chest, staring at Aimee with daggers in her eyes. "four years..." she said very quietly.

"What was that?" Aimee asked.

"Four years!" Misty said louder. Aimee smiled slowly.

"Four years...and no one's asked you to be an old lady yet..." she said. "I wonder why..."

Misty turned to go, but once again Aimee caught her arm and held her there. "I know...it's because girls like you are a dime a dozen, cavorting around in disgusting clothing and living out the fantasy of what life might be like if you were someone's girlfriend instead of their side project".

Misty was about to breathe fire. "What is THAT supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Too many big words?" Aimee said, innocently. She got in Misty's face and stared her down.

"Tig asked me to be his old lady" she said. "And guess what...I said yes. That means, that you and your little croweater friends need to leave him alone. Or the next time I see you near him...there will be an entirely different kind of show on that little TV up there". Aimee backed up a step, turned on her heel, and left the clubhouse. She walked slowly to her bike, aware of the door opening again behind her and a noise of people coming out. She got on, put her helmet on, and fired it up.

The crowd was murmering to themselves as Tig walked out front, Gemma close behind. Aimee backed out of her spot, and turned around. She kicked the bike into gear and drove slowly past them, not turning her head once.

Everyone watched her go, still talking about what just went down. Tig turned back to the crowd, where everyone was eyeballing him. He stared for a moment, then smiled wide.

"That's my girl!"


	39. Chapter 39

Aimee felt on top of the world as she drove through the streets of Charming. She couldn't help but smile, thinking of the look on Misty's face as she brought her down a few pegs. It was totally worth going back there, even though she'd been scared out of her mind. She'd gotten her point across - she might be different, but she wasn't to be messed with!

Aimee drove to Tig's place, pulled in the driveway and cut the engine. She was sending a message to Tig, too, which is why she'd just left the clubhouse slowly, cruising past him on her bike. She needed to show herself strong, and confident. But as she walked up the front steps, she realized that she didn't have any keys to get in. Strong, yes...thinking at the moment? No. She turned around and sat down on the top step. She didn't mind waiting. If her plan went through like she thought it did, he would be home very soon...

Tig walked back inside, smiling wide. THAT was one of the best things he'd ever seen! He was used to seeing girls fight, and even fight over him, but the way Aimee handled herself, so intelligent and so...something...it was fucking awesome! He pulled up a stool at the bar.

"That's some girl you got there, Killer" said Happy. "Not only does she give a good blowjob, but she's got a sharp tongue on her, too".

Bobby laughed. "Not TOO sharp though I hope...wouldn't want Tiggy here to get a cut on his dick!"

Tig just sat grinning. A half hour ago he would have pummeled the both of them, but not now. He just shook his head. "Whatever..." he muttered. He saw Gemma across the room and called out to her.

"Hey Gem, any chance of a ride home?" he asked.

"Sure thing, darlin'" she answered. "Just let me grab my bag".

Tig stood and looked around the room. The party was in full swing, with guys talking and laughing. He looked to the far corner where the croweaters were all gathered. He thought for a moment how he would normally be spending this night - inside his room, with a few of the girls doing whatever he wanted to to them. Well that was certainly a thing of the past now, wasn't it?

Misty caught his eye from her spot on the couch. She stared blankly at first, then attempted a flirty smile. She lifted her hand, waving her fingers at him. Tig looked at her - thoroughly looked at her for the first time. Funny...he could see it now...why couldn't he see it before?

"You ready?" Gemma asked. Tig turned to her.

"Yup...catch you guys later..." he said to the crew. They returned the sentiment, and Tig and Gemma headed outside.

"Some party" she said, putting the car in gear and driving off. She chuckled. "Did you see the look on that bitch's face? Man! That was entertainment right there!"

Tig nodded in agreement. "She certainly sent a message" he added. He smiled, remembering the moment.

"I don't believe it..." said Gemma. Tig looked at her. "Tig Trager has found a girl who could potentially kick his ass".

Tig rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't go THAT far, Gem..."

Gemma laughed and teased him all the way to his house. As they rounded the corner, they both saw Aimee sitting on the steps. She looked up at them as they pulled into the driveway.

"And speak of the devil..." Gemma said. "Have a good night..."

Tig thanked her and got out. "Thanks Gem...you too..."

Gemma honked the horn as she pulled out and drove off. Tig walked up to the front steps and stopped.

"I forgot I didn't have any keys..." said Aimee, sheepishly. Tig laughed. He pulled them out of his back pocket and threw them to her.

"Guess I'll have to get one cut for you then" he replied. Aimee looked at him over her shoulder, smiling. She opened the door and went inside. Tig shut it and locked it after he came in. Aimee was about to head down the hallway to the bathroom when Tig caught her arm. He pulled her in tight to his chest, looking down at her.

Aimee was waiting for him to speak but he didn't. She was confused by his behaviour, and somewhat scared a little. Did she cross some line by doing what she did? She opened her mouth to explain, but before she could get any words out Tig covered it with his own.

He kissed her, hard. It was one of those kisses that you saw in the movies. Aimee gasped for breath, grabbing his cut like she was drowning. When she felt she would absolutely pass out, Tig broke away. Aimee was panting, trying to catch her breath. He grinned at her.

"I didn't know you had that in you..." he said, his voice almost a whisper. He moved his mouth close to her ear, nipping lightly. "I like it...seeing that side of you...makes me wonder..."

Aimee was starting to feel a bit weak in the knees..."w..w..wonder what..." she breathed.

Tig reached up and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. He licked his way across her throat to her other ear. "...wonder what else you can do..."

Aimee swallowed. She wondered what else she could do, too..."Tig...I..."

Tig kissed her again. Another one of those mind-blowing kisses. He felt her grabbing onto him, knew she wanted and was willing to do more. She'd surprised him tonight. And he really, really liked it. But...Tig could be a man of surprises, too...

He broke the kiss and looked down at her, watching as he chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. "Night doll..." he said, and turned away from her, heading down the hall, grinning.

Aimee turned in his direction. "What?..." she muttered. That was it?

"Gotta heal doll..." Tig said, turning and giving his best smirk, "...doctor's orders..." With that, he disappeared through the bedroom door.

Aimee stared at the dark hallway. She didn't think it was possible, but right now, she really, really, REALLY disliked Tara...


	40. Chapter 40

Aimee couldn't believe it. Tig had just walked away from her, just like that! Even though she hadn't known him for THAT long, she knew enough about Tig Trager to know that he never, EVER walked away from gettin' it on...

This wouldn't do. She was feeling so high from her show at the clubhouse that she wasn't ready for the night to end, not like this. She'd never had Tig just tell her "Goodnight" and that was it. Couldn't they at least fool around again?

She walked down the hallway to Tig's bedroom, only to find the door closed. Since when had he closed the door? She opened it without knocking and found him already in bed. He was lying on his side, facing away from her.

"Tig?" she quietly called out. No response. She walked a bit closer to the bed. "Tig?" she called again. Nothing.

Maybe he overdid it and wasn't feeling well. That wouldn't be good at all. She walked right up to him and laid her hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly. "Tig" she called out.

"I heard you the first time" came his response. Aimee jumped a bit. She wasn't expecting him to answer.

"Why didn't you answer me?" she asked.

"Because I like to hear you say my name..." he answered. Aimee could practically hear him smiling as he spoke. Tig rolled over and lay on his back. "I'm supposed to be resting, you know..."

"I know...but..." she began.

Tig rolled on his side to face her and propped himself up on his elbow. "But what?" he teased.

Aimee looked down at the ground, biting her lip. "I thought that...we could...you know..."

Tig smiled. "We could...what?"

"Tig!" she said.

"Come on..." he teased. "I wanna hear you say it..." Tig thought it would be the most hottest thing to hear her talk dirty, since she was so pure.

"No..." she replied, suddenly feeling a lot less confident and a lot more shy. Tig reached out and took her hand, holding it in his and caressing it.

"Come on...it's just me..." he said. Aimee looked up at him, then darted her eyes around the room.

"I thought...we...could..." she began. Tig held his breath. He could feel himself getting hard. "...maybe...Tig, this is stupid..." She'd lost her nerve.

Tig sat up and swung his legs over the bed. He let go of her hand and instead grabbed her hoodie, pulling it up slowly to reveal her belly. He leaned forward and kissed her belly button, making her stomach flutter.

"You want me to stop?" he asked between kisses.

"No..." she panted.

"Then tell me what you want me to do..." he said. "Whisper it to me..."

Aimee lowered her head and leaned closer to his ear. It took a few moments, but finally she began to speak.

"I...I want you...to touch me..." she whispered. Tig smiled. Finally!

"Where baby?" he asked.

"Everywhere..." she replied. Tig lifted her shirt a little more. Aimee grabbed the hem and pulled it off over her head. Tig laid his hands back on her hips, then slowly moved them up until he covered her breasts.

"Here?" he asked. He got an "uh-huh" as an answer.

He reached around and unhooked her bra, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor. He replaced his hands with his mouth, licking and sucking them one by one. Aimee almost lost her balance as she threw her head back. His tongue was sending little lightening bolts through her whole body.

While his tongue played, his hands moved to her jeans, easily undoing them in one try. He opened them and pushed them down over her hips. Aimee stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. Tig's hands once more landed on her hips.

"Now where baby?" he asked. She didn't answer him. Instead, she covered his hands with her own and began pushing them down. Tig resisted moving, wondering what she would do. Soon enough she got frustrated and pushed harder.

"Tig...please..." she begged.

Tig stopped sucking and leaned back a bit. "Please what?" he whispered.

"Please..." she begged. He moved his hands in light circles around her hips and belly, his fingers brushing her skin slightly and causing her to get goosebumps. He slipped his fingers in the waistband of her panties, making her gasp.

"In here?" he teased. Again, an "uh-huh" was the reply. He pulled them down a bit, and leaned down to kiss the exposed skin. Aimee's hands went straight to his head, holding him there. With her standing and him sitting, he realized there wasn't much he could do, so he pulled back from her, causing her to whimper and pull his hair.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, darlin', I'm not done yet..." He pulled her down on the bed with him and manoevered until he was on top of her. Aimee kept her eyes on him the whole time, letting him move her as he pleased. He spread her legs and lay between them. She could feel how hard he was against her panties.

He held himself above her and moved his mouth to her breasts again, sucking them, making her moan. As he made his way up to her mouth, he began to grind his hips against hers. Aimee arched her back at the contact, her hips moving in time with his. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling his full weight down onto her body. Her hands were pressing against his bandage, but Tig didn't care.

Tig broke the kiss and pulled back so he could look at her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slack, her breath coming in heavy pants. She was beautiful. He moved his hips faster, and smiled when she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You like that?" he panted.

Aimee nodded, yes. She was too far gone to speak. Tig moved faster, feeling himself getting closer, but he wouldn't finish until she came first. He didn't have to wait too long - a few more strokes and she was grabbing his arms, groaning and arching up into him. Finally, he let himself go, pushing himself against her as he came.

Tig got his breath back and rolled off of her, laying once more on his side. He watched as Aimee reached her hand down, feeling the wetness on her underwear. He chuckled, making Aimee turn to him.

"I haven't humped a girl in a very long time" he said. He brushed her hair out of her face. "Did you like it?"

Aimee turned towards him and nodded. "Yeah..." They lay in silence for a while until Aimee spoke again. She looked down, biting her lip. It really drove Tig wild when she did that...

"I...I wanna...do more..." she whispered. "...for next time...If...if you want to..."

Tig knew what she meant.

"I...I've never..." she stammered, "...but...I...I want to..."

Tig leaned forward and kissed her. "I know" he said. He pulled the covers up over them, pulling her close. Aimee wrapped her arm around him and snuggled into his chest. She'd said it. She'd told him that she wanted to have sex with him. Now, she just needed to make sure she was ready...


	41. Chapter 41

Aimee woke early the next morning, before Tig. They were still in the same position as when they'd snuggled in for the night. She raised her head slightly and looked at him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. From the little she knew about his position in the club, it was no wonder that he often looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. She liked it when he was peaceful. She didn't like it when he was hurting over something.

She quietly and slowly pushed herself up and swung her legs over the bed, trying hard not to wake him. He moved a bit, and turned away from her, but didn't wake. Aimee grabbed one of his T-shirts and put it on, since she wasn't sure where her clothes ended up. She lifted the collar to her nose - it smelled like him...manly and strong.

She made her way to the bathroom, then to the kitchen. She hadn't eaten in forever and was hungry. She'd intended to get something at the party, but of course got a little distracted. Stupid croweaters...she smiled remembering how she put Misty in her place. She hoped that she would keep her distance from now on.

It was just past 8:30am and sunny in Charming. Another great day. She checked her phone to find that she had a few voice messages. Two of them were from Gemma, still talking about the verbal beatdown last night, but the last one was from Gus. It sounded urgent.

Aimee felt bad about being away for so long. The truth was, she'd gotten caught up in everything since Tig got shot, that she'd forgotten her other life. Riverside was her home, even though she was starting to feel the same away about Charming. Her house was there, her job was there...she really needed to figure things out. She dialed the number to the garage.

"Gus here" he said picking up the phone.

"Hey Gus, it's me" Aimee replied. "Just got your message...is everything ok?"

"Oh...Hi!" Gus answered. "Yeah...yeah...everything's alright...just wondering when you'd be coming home, that's all...need to talk to you about a few things..."

That didn't sound good. "Is something wrong?" she asked him. "Did something happen..."

"No...no...everything's fine...really..." Gus answered.

Aimee accepted it, but was skeptical.

"I'd really like to talk to you before the weekend, if you can get back here" said Gus, continuing on.

It was Thursday already. Aimee looked at the clock on the wall. If she left by 10am, she'd be there by supper time. She knew she had obligations back there, and Gus needed to see her about something or other - maybe she was being fired! - but if she was being honest, she really didn't want to go. She'd just had the most awesome night with Tig, and she'd told him she wanted to take the next step. Well, he SHOULD be healing some more before that happens...right? Maybe she could take a few days and head back to Riverside.

"I'll be there by supper" she said. Gus told her that she didn't have to rush, but she'd already left the man without a mechanic for a few weeks. It was the least she could do. She hung up the phone and opened the fridge door. She knew she'd bought yogurt, but couldn't find it. She checked the top shelf, the second one, not there. There's no way it could be on the bottom...

"Good morning to you, too!" Tig said, coming up behind her and pressing his crotch into her ass. Aimee jumped and straightened up, nearly knocking everything over. Tig laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "I see you've stolen my shirt..."

"Not stolen...just borrowed..." she teased, tilting her head so that he could kiss her neck. She closed her eyes, letting him kiss and nibble her ear.

"Did you have fun last night?" he asked, not stopping what he was doing.

"Mm hmm" she answered. "Did you?"

"Mm hmm" he answered. He broke away for a second and looked up at the clock. "It's too early to be up...let's go back and have more fun..." He started to take her hand to lead her back to the bedroom, but she stopped him.

"I can't...I gotta go back home" she said. Tig stopped and looked at her, confused. "Gus called...my boss...he needs to see me about something. I don't know what, but it sounded important."

Tig let go of her hand and simply stood there. "I've been away for weeks, Tig" she continued. "He's been more than accomodating by not firing me...maybe that's why he wants me to come back, I don't know...But I have to go. I'll be back again soon, don't worry." She gave him her best smile and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"And then what?" Tig asked. Aimee knew what he meant. What WAS she going to do after she got there?

"Well...I don't know..." she anwered. "I guess I could find a job here...I like it here...I wanna stay..."

Tig kissed her nose. "You better..." he warned, teasingly. "You want me to get one of the guys to go with you?"

Aimee dropped her arms from his waist and stared at him. Tig knew that look. It was the one he'd gotten that first night way back on the side of the highway. Uh-oh.

"I mean...just in case..." he was digging a deeper hole for himself. Her arms were folded across her chest now. She turned and walked away from him. "Oh shit...nevermind..."

Aimee shook her head as she headed in to get ready. "You'll learn someday, Tigger...you'll learn someday..."


	42. Chapter 42

The drive to Riverside was uneventful. It was a beautiful day on the highway, perfect for riding. Aimee stopped a few times for gas, and to stretch her legs. She loved the scenery out this way - it reminded her a bit of her home in Canada.

Aimee loved to ride. She loved the wind and the sounds and the smells, but more importantly, it gave her time to think. Really think about things. She must have looked like an idiot to the oncoming traffice with the huge smile on her face. She thought about everything she'd done and experienced since she first arrived in Charming. What a whirlwind it had been! She also thought of the next step for her and Tig, and while it made her a bit nervous to think about it, it also made her hot. She was ready, and she couldn't wait to get back and for him to be completely healed.

But she also had time to think of Gus and the garage, too. She wondered what was so important that he needed to talk to her so quickly. He didn't sound mad on the phone, so she was pretty sure that he wasn't going to fire her. Afterall, he himself had told her to stay as long as she needed to. She probably overstayed that sentiment a little too long, but still - Gus would have called her before this if he needed her.

Was he sick? She really hoped he wasn't sick. His wife had passed just after she'd moved to Riverside. She had cancer, and Gus stayed by her side every waking moment. It really brought him down after she died, and Aimee did what she could to keep things running at the garage. Gus kept telling her that he owed her for taking on the responsibility, but Aimee didn't pay attention - she was just doing what was in her nature - helping others.

The Riverside sign came into view just after 3:30pm. She'd made good time on the highway, with not much traffic on the go. "Escort my ass" she thought as she remembered Tig's offer this morning. Yeah, he would have to learn that lesson again and again, she figured.

Aimee rumbled through the town, looking around as though she'd never been here. It was nice to be back. It would be nice to be back in her own cozy little bed, too, although she felt a bit guilty admitting it to herself. She wondered if her plants were still alive...

She pulled into the garage parking lot and turned off the bike. Before she could get her helmet off, Gus and the other guys were out to greet her. They hugged her and welcomed her home and began to fill her in on all the goings-on of the garage. Gus headed back to the office while Aimee went into the bay with the guys.

The other mechanice were all older, the youngest being in his early 60's. Aimee had always been the baby since she'd come there, and all the men were always very protective of her. While they talked, she kept her eye on the office. After a break in conversation, she decided that she HAD to ask what was up.

"Gus called me this morning..." she began. "...is he alright? He said he needed to talk to me, preferably before this weekend".

The guys looked at each other with knowing glances, then one of them spoke to her. "He's fine...but we'll leave the rest of it up to Gus..." he said. He motioned his head towards the office, indicating that she should go in and have a chat with him. She got up to go, then stopped, turning back to them.

"Am I being fired?" she asked. The guys burst out laughing, but none of them answered. She took that as a good sign, and continued on.

She knocked lightly on the door. "Hey...I made it...safe and sound". she said.

"That you did" said Gus, looking up from his desk. "That you did. Come in...shut the door, too".

Shut the door. THAT's something he'd never told her to do before. This was definitly serious...She closed the door and sat down across from him. Gus took off his glasses and leaned back in his chair.

"How's everything in Charming?" he asked.

"Good" Aimee answered.

"And that man of yours? He all healed yet?" Gus asked.

Aimee felt herself blush a bit. Man of "hers". Sounded funny. "Yeah...he's getting there..."

Gus smiled, his eyes twinkling. "So what are you gonna do now?" he asked.

Aimee sighed. "I don't know...I guess I have to figure out a lot of stuff...I'm sorry I was gone for so long..."

Gus held up his hand, interupting her. "Don't apologize sweetheart, I did tell you to stay as long as you wanted to" he said. "That's why I called you back here, though".

Aimee listened, waiting for the shoe to drop.

Gus swiveled his chair and looked out the window. "You know this garage has been here for 53 years?" he said. "53 years. Imagine that. I'm practically a dinosaur! And the guys...well, they're right there with me..."

Aimee looked out the tiny window at them all working away. Where was this going?

"We're all getting old" Gus continued. He paused for a moment, choosing his words. "I've been thinking a lot lately...talking with the guys...they all agree...it's time to close her down".

Aimee eyes' went wide. That's not what she was expecting at all! "But...you're not old...you guys are the best around...you know that people from all over bring their bikes here just to see you..."

"No, darlin'..." he said, cutting her off. "...the bring 'em here to see you...". He swiveled back around to face her. "Our old arthritic fingers can't handle it anymore. You're the expert now, you're the one they want working on their bikes...not us old codgers. They just come see up to swap stories!"

Aimee was confused. So...she wasn't being fired...but she was being laid off? She didn't know what was worse!

"I wanted to tell you in person before you heard it somewhere else" Gus said. "I need you to sign papers and all that shit...official stuff...you know. In the meantime, I put in a call to that Clay Morrow fellow".

Aimee perked up. "You did?"

"Yup, called him after I hung up with you this morning" Gus replied. "Told him he'd be foolish to not hire a master mechanic like you...one with vintage expertise..."

Aimee smiled, but then it faded. "He's not going to hire me...there's no way he would have a girl working for him..."

"Ah, but that was before" said Gus.

"Before what?" asked Aimee.

"Before his right hand man took a liking to said mechanic..." Gus replied, winking.

Aimee smiled. "So he said yes?"

Gus nodded his head. "He said he'd think about...but I think that means yes..."

Aimee stood and walked around the desk, hugging Gus. "Thank you so much!" she said.

"You're welcome, doll...oh, and I know of someone who might be interested in buying your house, too..."He said.

Aimee pulled back, confused.

"Well you can't live here if you're working in Charming, can you?" he teased.

Aimee realized he was right, and hugged him again. "Thank you so much, Gus...you're the best..."

"Oh...I'll bet you say that to all the old codgers..." he joked. "Just promise me that you'll come back and visit every once in a while".

"I will, I promise!" she said. Aimee kissed his cheek and stepped back. She looked around for a moment, and out to the garage. "Now what?"

"Well we're not closed yet..." he said, walking over to the door and opening it, "...you can make yourself useful..."


	43. Chapter 43

Before Aimee knew it, it was dark. The day flew as she worked on the bikes, laughing and talking and getting caught up with the guys. She told them about getting to know the Sons in Charming, and they asked her all about the bikes and the club. She told them what she thought was ok to repeat, but kept other things to herself.

They finally finished up at 9pm. Gus told them to be "bright and early" the next morning as there was a lot of work to be done before they closed for good. Aimee said goodbye to everyone, and jumped on her bike, heading home.

As she climbed her front steps, she could hear her phone ringing inside. Her cell phone was useless here, so she'd had a land line since she moved in. She quickly worked the key and ran inside to answer it.

"Hello?" she said, breathless.

"I'm lonely" came the voice. It was Tig.

Aimee laughed. "I'm sure the guys will come over if you call..."

"I'm horny" he said.

"Like I said, I'm sure the guys can help you with that if you call them" Aimee teased, laughing.

"What do you think about phone sex?" he asked.

"TIG!" she yelled.

"What?" he asked. "No one can hear us...you're alone, right?"

"Yes I'm alone" she said, "but still!"

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

"Clothes" she said. "Guess what? Gus is closing down the garage. He's getting older, and I guess he wants to retire..."

"Get naked" Tig said.

"TIG!" She yelled. "Nevermind that!"

"Ok...ok..." he replied.

Aimee began to tell him what Gus had told her, and how he put in a call to Clay about the shop.

"Yeah...he told me" Tig said.

"He did?" Aimee asked. "Did he say he would?"

"Yeah...I think so..." Tig answered. "This Gus fella really praised you up".

Aimee smiled. "Yay! I can't wait!"

"So...when are you coming back?" Tig asked.

"Not sure...There's a lot of stuff to get done here, the place has to be cleaned out, I've gotta take all my tools..." she replied.

Tig was silent.

"Hello?" she asked. "You still there?"

"I miss you..." he said, his voice quiet.

Aimee got the butterflies in her stomach. "I miss you, too" she said. "But you're not that far away...I'll be back soon..."

"You better be" he answered. "Now...get naked".

"TIG!"


	44. Chapter 44

Aimee was not prepared for the amount of work that was left to be done at the shop before they closed. She and the guys worked straight through the weekend, even though Gus would normally close on Saturdays and Sundays, and before she knew it, it was Monday morning! The time was flying, but she was enjoying it all - being back with the guys, getting her hands dirty...the only thing missing was Tig.

She'd called him every night, telling him about her day and checking on his progress. She'd even given in to his request of fooling around over the phone. Well...sort of. It was weird. TOO weird, and she felt too shy to do it. It was odd really - she didn't mind letting him touch her in person, but over the phone was too weird!

Tig had told her everything that Tara had said about his recovery. According to Tara, he was doing quite well, and would be back to normal very soon, even riding, which he couldn't wait to do. Aimee was excited for him. She knew how down he'd been about not getting out on his bike, and she was happy to hear the excitement in his voice when he'd told her. But of course, as always, their conversations always ended with him asking her when she would be back. Aimee couldn't really answer it. She promised Gus that she would help him get everything clued up, and wasn't really sure how long it would take. But she kept reassuring Tig that soon she would be back in Charming to stay.

Aimee left the house a little early on her way to work Monday morning. She'd spent the previous night talking with Tig about their plans when she got back. Neither of them had said the actual words out loud, but they both knew what they were going to do. Aimee had a good head on her shoulders, and she knew that she had to be prepared, so she decided to stop into her doctor's office on the way to work.

She pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine. She stared at the building for a moment before even getting off of her bike. Her doctor was a woman, thank God, but she was still nervous. How was she supposed to tell her what she needed? She could feel herself turning red already, and she hadn't even moved!

When she finally did get the gumption to go in, she went up to the desk and spoke to the receptionist. Thankfully, the girl didn't ask too many questions, and Aimee set her appointment for the next morning. She left with the little card in her hand, and headed to work. At least she had 24 hours to get ready for it...

Work was normal. She spent the day mostly working on a few older bikes that had been brought in. Some guy bought them and wanted to fix them up so he could sell them again. She liked working on the old ones. They had lots of character. So what if the paint was faded or chipped? They were somebody's ride at one time, and she always wondered about the riders - where were they now? Where did they go on the bike? It fascinated her. She did what she could for the day, helped out with some more of the clean up, then headed home. Usually, Tig would call her around 9, but by 10 he hadn't called. Strange. Aimee decided to call him, to see what was up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey...it's me" she said.

"Oh...hey doll" he replied. He sounded different, kind of distracted.

"I figured you'd call by now..." Aimee said. "...everything alright?"

"Yeah...yeah...it's fine" He replied. "Just got caught up is all..."

Aimee could hear noises in the background. "Where are you?" she asked.

"At the clubhouse" he replied. "Clay called a meeting".

Tig wasn't supposed to be doing anything stress related. "You know what Tara said..." began Aimee, getting a little upset. Clay was not supposed to be involving him in anything...

"I'm alright, baby" he said, cutting her off. "It's nothing big... I'm heading home in a minute anyways".

Aimee was quiet. She couldn't help but wonder if those croweaters were around. She wanted to ask him, but thought better of it. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. And she certainly didn't want to turn into one of those girls that was constantly questioning her man. Her man...that was still so strange.

"Ok...well...call me if you need anything..." she said.

Tig laughed. "And what can you possibly do from Riverside?" he asked.

"Ha ha, very funny" she replied. "Just...be careful".

"I'm always careful, doll" he said. In the background she heard Juice call out to him, asking if he was ready to go. Tig called back that he was. "Gotta go...Juice is giving me a ride home".

"You're riding bitch?" Aimee asked. She couldn't resist.

"Fuck no!" Tig answered. "He's got the van! Riding bitch...yeah right!"

Aimee laughed this time. "Well...you never know...it's comfortable on the back sometimes. You can ride on the back with me when you're better..."

"Not fucking likely..." he replied.

"We'll see" she said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow".

"Yeah...love you" he said.

"Love you too" she replied. They hung up and Aimee headed into the bathroom to shower. She hoped Tig wasn't overdoing it. He was still recovering, and the least little thing could set him back. She turned on the shower and got in. Her mind switched gears and she thought about her appointment in the morning. She took a deep breath and dipped her head under the water. This was a big deal for her, but she was ready. Ready to do whatever it took to be with Tig. She just wondered when it would actually be...


	45. Chapter 45

Aimee woke early. Actually, she didn't "wake" early, she just didn't sleep from the night before. Well, not very much anyways. She was nervous, and her mind raced the whole night on what would happen at the exam. It wasn't so much the actual exam part of it - since she'd been with Tig, she had become a lot more comfortable with her body - but the whole idea of telling someone that she needed birth control because she was going to be having sex was quite daunting. What would Dr. Dalton think of her?

She got up, showered again, and got ready. She was too nervous to eat, so she grabbed a breakfast bar for later and threw it in her bag. She had already told Gus she'd be a bit late due to an apppointment, so at least she was covered for work. By 8:15, she was out of her driveway and heading to the clinic.

Once she got there, she was directed to wait and after 10 or so minutes, the assistant came to get her. She waited in Dr. Dalton's room for another 10 minutes, and finally the moment had come.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Dr. Dalton.

"Um, well..." Aimee began. She looked everywhere in the room except at the doctor's face. "..I was wondering...well...I kinda need..." she stopped and breathed out all the air she'd been holding in. "I would like...to...start on...birth control..." She darted her eyes up, finally, then back down again.

Dr. Dalton smiled. "I see" she said. "Well, it's good that you're thinking smart. Are you sexually active?"

Aimee shook her head. "No...that's why I need it..." she said.

"Ah, then you're REALLY being smart" said Dr. Dalton. "Good for you. Well, I need to ask you some questions, and we need to do a physical exam, is that ok?"

Aimee nodded again, yes.

"Ok great" began the Doctor. She asked her about family history, current medications, and a whole bunch of other things that made Aimee wonder what it had to do with birth control. Finally, the doctor put away her clipboard and stood up.

"Ok dear, I'm going to step out for a moment" she said, "so get undressed from the waist down and cover yourself with the sheet, and I'll be back in a moment".

Aimee nodded as the doctor left. When she was alone, she stood by the table for the longest time not moving. This was a lot more daunting than she thought! But, it needed to be done. She quickly took off her jeans and underwear and got up on the table, covering herself as the doctor said. Before long, she was back.

As she worked, she told Aimee every step before she did it, and asked a few more questions, this time more intimate ones. She asked her about her body, and if she had noticed any changes at all over time. Aimee said she hadn't. Aimee felt her touching her, poking around as was apt to happen during these exams, and surprisingly, she felt ok. It was odd, no bones about it, but nothing traumatic like stories she'd heard.

The doctor told her that she was going to use a speculum to help see inside. Aimee braced herself, but again found that it was alright. The doctor kept asking questions all throughout, but after a moment she got quiet. Aimee kept staring at the ceiling, wondering how much more there was to do. After a long while, the doctor spoke again.

"I think we're all done" she said. She removed the speculum and covered Aimee up again."That wasn't so bad was it?"

"No..." Aimee replied. "So...is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine" she answered. "Take a moment to get dressed, and I'll be back again shortly".

Aimee thanked her, and put her clothes back on. She breathed a big sigh of relief that it was over. After a few moments, the doctor came back in. She sat down opposite Aimee and folded her hands in her lap, smiling.

"So, now that that part's over, I want to talk with you a bit" she said. "Having sex for the first time is a big deal. It's absolutely wonderful that you're taking the proper first step in getting birth control and thinking responsibly, but there's a lot more to it".

Aimee listened intently. She'd always liked Dr. Dalton. She was probably in her 50's, and kind of like a cool mom. Whenever Aimee had gone to see her, she'd always spoken to her matter of factly, and given her advice. Aimee knew other patients of hers, and they all said the same thing. So whatever she had to tell her, Aimee was definitely going to listen.

"Have you been with his guy for a long time?" she asked.

"No...not a REALLY long time..." Aimee replied.

"I see..." said Dr. Dalton. "So...why have you decided to take this step with him?"

Aimee thought for a moment. "Because...I want to..." she replied. Now she was thinking about it...

"YOU want to...or is he maybe pressuring you?" the doctor asked.

"No! No, not at all..." said Aimee. "Tig wouldn't do that".

"Tig?" asked the doctor. "Is that his name?"

"Yes...I mean no" said Aimee. "It's his nickname".

"I see. And is this his first time as well?" asked Dr. Dalton.

Aimee ALMOST laughed out loud, but thankfully her brain caught up with her mouth before she did. "Um...no".

"Well, the birth control pill can help to prevent pregnancy, but there's also diseases to think about. You should definitely incorporate condoms".

Aimee nodded, agreeing. That was the next thing to cross off - picking those up at the pharmacy. THAT would be a trip and a half!

Dr. Dalton leaned forward on her seat. "The main thing is that you should be sure that it's what you want. Don't do anything that you don't want to do" she said. "Your first time should be special, and if you're sure that this guy is the one, then make sure he understands that".

Aimee smiled at her. "I will...and he does".

"Good". She wrote out the prescription, telling her about the possible side effects and all that, then handed it to her. "Don't hesitate to call if you need anything, or want to talk, or whatever".

Aimee took it and grabbed her jacket. "Thank you, and I will". She said goodbye and headed outside. Next stop...the pharmacy


	46. Chapter 46

Aimee was right - the trip to the pharmacy was a trip and a half! She'd entered feeling pretty confident and mature, heading straight for the counter, but as soon as she looked at the display of condoms, she started to lose her nerve. She didn't realize there were so many kinds! And in different sizes! Shouldn't they all fit? They were stretchy, weren't they? And what the hell was "ribbed"? What kind did Tig have? What if she got the wrong size? She assumed that Tig was large, since he appeared to be kinda big, at least from what little she knew about it all, but what if he was really a medium? My God, what did an extra large dick look like?

"That'll be 10.55, Aimee" said the pharmacist. Aimee came out of her stupor and looked at him.

"Oh...right" she walked back over to the counter and took out her wallet. She handed him a $20 and once again looked back to the display as he went to make change.

"Can I help you anything else?" he asked, noticing what she was looking at.

Aimee whipped her head back, taking the money. "Um...no...no...I'm fine...thanks..." She knew she must be red. She knew him quite well, as he was the only pharmacist in town. She'd gotten many a cough syrup from him.

He smiled. "Sure...well, you can ask, you know" he said, lowering his voice. "You're not the only one..."

Aimee looked around, then back at him. "I'm just not sure...which kind..."

He stepped out from behind the counter, and walked over to the display. "Regular is the way to go if you're not sure of the size. If neither of you is allergic to latex, go with this one, if you are, go with this one".

Aimee didn't think she was, and she was pretty sure that Tig wasn't, so she took the first box. "Thanks" she said quietly.

"No problem" he said. "Here, I'll check them in here for you, so you don't have to go up front"

Aimee thanked him again then headed off to work. That was one more thing crossed off her list. And she didn't die of embarrassement. Life was good! She made sure to hide them well in her saddle bags, just in case anyone went poking around. When she finally arrived at work, she was only an hour late. She got right to work on the bike she'd left off on last night.

Throughout the day, the shop got busier. Word had gotten out about Hampton's garage closing down, so bikers came from all over to get their rides tuned up and checked out one last time. By mid afternoon, there was a line in the parking lot. Aimee and the guys were flat out, but they didn't complain. They were only too glad that Gus was getting the extra business. There were people all over the garage - inside the bays, out on the parking lot - everywhere! For some reason, which Aimee didn't quite understand, men were quite content to stand around and watch people work on bikes, cars, and whatever else. She certainly loved doing it, but she couldn't imagine just watching. That would be boring! Oh well, as long as they didn't try to touch anything, it would be ok.

While they worked, Aimee chatted with the guys and with some of the clients. She noticed that one of the guys stood around watching was wearing an SOA cut, but he was from a different charter. She asked him if he knew Tig. He did, and immediately they started talking back and forth about Charming, and how she would soon be working there. She told him how she'd met Tig when he asked, and told him that he was on the mend from his injury. The guy asked if she was his old lady, and Aimee couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah...yeah, I am" she said. She was proud to be his old lady. Aimee beamed for the rest of the conversation, exchanging stories with this guy about the road, and bikes, and Tig and the guys. She was so caught up in meeting another Son, that she didn't notice the two men in the corner, keeping to themselves, and who were also wearing cuts. Unfortunately...they weren't SOA...


	47. Chapter 47

It was another late night by the time Aimee finished up, but she didn't mind. It was good to be back at work. She thought ahead to working at Teller-Morrow and she couldn't help but feel excited! Not only would she be working steadily again, but she would be sort of working with Tig. Over the course of overheard conversations, she found out that there were only a few "real" mechanics at Teller-Morrow - the SOA crew were only there off an on, as they had "other" business to attend to. Club business.

Aimee didn't know what that entailed, nor did she really want to - Tig had made it clear by his actions and non-answers to her questions that the club was the club, and it was no business of hers. She still couldn't help but wonder about it though...

"Alright guys...and gal...I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning" said Gus as they all filed past him.

"Who's bringing breakfast?" asked Tiny. He looked at Aimee. "I think it's your turn...since you've missed the last month!"

"Alright...fine...I'll bring it!" Aimee replied. Tiny tried to tease her more, but she started her bike and revved her engine to drown him out. Everyone laughed, except Tiny, and they all took off out of the parking lot.

Aimee stopped into the corner store on her way home to pick up a few snacks. Her fridge was nearly bare, as she hadn't really had time to get any groceries, and what she had in her cupboards was probably gone bad. Since she'd been back, she'd been living on take-out with the guys while at work. She needed to get some real food soon, but for now, the little store would do.

She parked her bike and went in, walking up and down the aisles picking up the basic staples - bread, milk, chocolate...She remembered the night she'd made pudding at Gemma's dinner, and how Tig wondered about what else they could do with it...She smiled and giggled at the thought. She decided that she should ask Gus for an afternoon off sometime this week so that she could go to the next little town over to the little lingerie shop. They sold other things, too, apparantly. Aimee had never been there, but had heard about it. She felt giddy at the thought!

After she paid for her stuff, she headed outside and jammed them into her saddle bags. She checked her watch - it was almost 9:30pm. Tig would be calling soon, if he hadn't tried already. She was in a playful mood, and decided that she might play along with his little games and see what happens. She started up her bike, and headed out of the parking lot towards home.

Aimee's house was in the older part of town. A few years ago, they had put in a new thoroughfare to make it easier to get to, just off the main lights, but before that you had to go the old way, past the farms. Aimee still liked to go that way. It was scenic and quiet, peaceful almost. On a clear night, it looked like there were a billion stars in the sky, all twinkling. As she left the store, she decided to go the old way, since it was a warm, clear night. She'd often gone that route after work, and she sometimes felt bad since her rumbling exhaust was the only sound for miles around. She justified it by telling herself that the farms were far back from the road, so the noise wouldn't be too bad. This night, however, the sound was louder than usual...

After a couple of miles, Aimee noticed a car's headlights behind her. Strange for this time of night, on this road, but she didn't think much of it. She'd encountered cars before. Usually it was a lost tourist, or someone just like her wanting to take the old route. The lights got closer the further she went, and the rumbling seemed to get louder as well. Aimee turned and tilted her head a bit, wondering if something was up with her pipes, but it wasn't coming from her bike. She checked her mirror again - the lights were getting closer, and she could see now that it wasn't a car afterall - it was two motorcycles. She wondered who they were?

The bikes kept coming, so Aimee decided to keep her same speed and let them pass if they wanted to. She didn't feel any need to speed up. She kept checking her mirror, watching until they were right behind her. She tried to see if she recognized them, but she didn't. One of them revved the engine and pulled out to pass her, only he didn't go all the way. He stayed right beside her. Aimee looked over at him, wondering what was up. He smiled, then twisted the throttle again and went on past. Aimee breathed a sigh of relief and checked her mirror to see what the other guy was doing. He stayed behind her. She turned her eyes back to the road. Just ahead of her, the first guy came to a screeching stop, turning his bike sideways in her path. Aimee did the same, so as to not crash into him. Her back tire skidded along the road and came to stop just feet from his bike.

Her heart was beating like crazy. That was too close! She looked at the first guy as he got off his bike. She looked behind her to see the second guy getting off his bike. She noticed they were wearing cuts - Mayans. The same club that shot Tig. She quickly looked around, looking for the easiest path to get through them and ride away, but the first guy made a jump for her, catching her arm. Her left hand fell from the clutch, making the bike jump and shut off. Aimee began to scream and try to pull her arm free, but the second guy came up from behind and covered her mouth. He held his knife to her head.

"Shut up...or you die..." he whispered in her ear. He pulled her off her bike, letting it fall to the ground. In the distance, more lights were coming up the road. Aimee prayed that it was someone from town who would see and help her. She heard it slowing down and thanked God. The truck stopped, but she felt a cold wave of terror go through her as two more Mayans got out. They walked up to her, grabbing her and pulling her towards the truck. Aimee kicked, screamed and cried to try and get away, but nothing worked. She was terrified. She heard scraping and banging behind her as the first two Mayans pushed her bike off the side of the road into the ditch. They were talking about cleaning the place up, leaving nothing behind.

Aimee felt herself get thrown into the back of the truck. The hand on her mouth was taken off as the truck began to speed away, the bikes following it. The Mayan covered her mouth with ducttape.

"Fuckin' Sons think they can fuck with us?" the Mayan said. He ran his hand down her face. "Well we're gonna fuck with them". He raised his hand and brought it back down in a fist.

Aimee's world went black...


	48. Chapter 48

Tig stared at the walls of the doctor's office. He hated waiting. Really, REALLY hated waiting. It only took him 10 minutes to walk from his place, and he'd left a bit late, so he figured he'd be right on time by the time he got there. So far, he'd been waiting almost 20 minutes. If Tara didn't see him soon, he'd be climing the walls, nevermind staring at them...

"Mr. Trager...Dr. Knowles will see you now". Tig looked up to the desk at the sound of his name. Finally! He got up and walked down the hallway to where Tara was standing in the doorway, welcoming him in.

"How ya doin?" she asked, gesturing for him to sit up on the exam table.

"Good...when can I ride?" he asked. Tig was never one to beat around the bush.

Tara laughed as she closed the door and walked to her desk. "When you're better!" she said. "But we need to check you out first".

She motioned for him to remove his shirt and lie down. Tig was a very well built man. He'd been a marine in his earlier years, and his role in the club kept him in great shape. He didn't look like a body builder, but his muscles were well-defined. Tara noticed them rippling as he moved. She loved Jax dearly, but she could definitely see why Tig was such an attraction for the ladies...

"Any pain or anything since last time?" she asked.

Tig put a hand under his head. "Nope...I feel great" he replied.

"Good". Tara removed the bandage and felt the wound. It had healed extremely well. The scar was gnarly looking, but she figured that it would be something that Tig appreciated. She pressed a little harder.

"That feel ok?" she asked.

Tig nodded. "Yup".

"Have you been getting any exercise?" she asked.

"Well, you told me I couldn't ride..." Tig let the phrase hang in the air. Tara looked up to his face to see him looking at her sarcastically.

"Just doing my job" she replied, as equally as sarcastically.

She made a bit of small talk as she finished up her exam. When she was done, she told him to sit up while she placed his X-ray slides on the light board. "Everything looks great" she said. "Your breath sounds are good, no scar tissue..." she looked at him. "I think...you're good to go. You can start riding again".

Tig smiled and pulled his shirt over his head. "Thanks doc!" he said. Tara knew that it was absolutly killing him not to be out riding. Like the other guys in the club, Tig needed his bike to function.

"Any road trips planned?" she asked.

Tig smiled again. "Maybe..."

"Oh yeah? Where?" she asked.

"I'm thinking I'll head out to Riverside" he replied.

"That's a long ride, Tig, maybe you should start smaller..." Tara said.

"Nah, I'll be alright" he answered. "I've gotta stop a few times for gas anyways. Besides...she's been gone a while..." His voice got quiet.

Tara smiled. "You really miss her, huh" she said.

Tig jumped down off the table. "Yeah...I do..." he took a few steps towards her, his mood changing. "This never leaves this room".

Tara had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. It was so strange to see this side of Tig, but it was nice. She managed to keep her composure and nodded her head. "Yes...of course...absolutely..."

"I'm serious..." he warned.

"I know..." she replied. She walked to the door and opened it for him. "If you need anything, or feel anything strange, call me right away".

"Will do...thanks again, doc" he replied. He turned and headed up the hallway.

"Say hi to her for me!" called Tara. Tig stopped and turned slightly, looking around. He gave her the death glare and a nod. Tara disappeared back into her office and closed up his file. She was glad he was alright. Aimee did him a world of good, and she was happy for them. She laughed again - how cute!

The walk home only took Tig 5 minutes, probably since he was so excited about getting to ride again. He grabbed his cut, which he'd left at home since it would be stupid to see a Son walking and not riding, and headed out to the garage. He sat on his baby and fired it up, grinning at the rumble. He strapped on his helmet and headed out. By the time he got to Main Street, the world knew he was back, and Tig couldn't be happier. He reached the lot of the garage and pulled in. The guys heard and saw him coming, and they all came to the parking lot to greet him. He killed the engine and took off his helmet.

"Doc says I'm good to go...Tigger is back in full force, ladies and gentlemen!" he announced.

Everyone whooped and hollered, ushering him into the clubhouse. Gemma heard the commotion and came out of the office.

"Glad to have you back, baby" she said. "Did you call Aimee yet to give her the good news?"

"No, not yet" he replied. "I think I'm gonna ride over there tomorrow...surprise her".

Gemma smiled. "Awww, that's so sweet". She went to hug him, but Tig tried to bat her away.

"Oh come on, Gem...not here!" he teased.

"Well, I'm sure she'd love that" Gemma said.

"Yeah...I tried to call her last night but got no answer. She must have been out getting groceries or something...she said her fridge was bare".

Gemma laughed. "Well, soon she'll be back with us, safe and sound. Have a good day, baby!" With that, she left to head back to the office. Tig turned to go to the clubhouse and join the guys. He thought ahead to the next morning, heading out to Riverside. He couldn't wait to see Aimee, and be with her. Aimee had told him what she wanted, and he was finally ready and able to give it to her. Yeah, things were shaping up quite nicely...


	49. Chapter 49

Aimee woke to yelling. It was muffled, but she could hear the voices. She blinked her eyes, trying to open them. Her left eye was swollen, she was sure. Her head was pounding beyond belief. She tried to sit up, but found her hands tied behind her back, making it almost impossible to move. She opened her eyes as much as she could and lifted her head. The nausea hit her right away and she fought with herself to not throw up. She blinked into the darkness. She was in some kind of closet or storage room, lying on the floor.

This was not happening...but it was. Why did they take her? What could they possibly want with her? How did they know that she knew the Sons? She tried rolling more onto her back, trying to get leverage enough to sit up. She hurt everywhere, and she was scared. Terribly scared - what were they going to do to her? She managed to shimmy close to the wall and use it to get herself upright. She sat back against it and laid her head back. It hurt to even breathe. She listened to the voices...

"We got them right where we want them".

"They think they can fuck with me? They got another thing coming".

"They'll give us what we want, once they see what he have. No problem".

What were they talking about? Were they going to use her for something? Were they going to kill her? Aimee was too scared to cry. She heard footsteps coming closer. Her heart raced, praying to God that she would be alright. They got louder and louder until they stopped in front of the door. It opened, flooding the tiny room with light and blinding her, making her shut her eyes.

She blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the brightness. When she could open them again, she looked up to see a big, scary Mayan standing over her.

"Well, well, well...look who's awake. Rise and shine, girly...it's time to come out and play.."

"To the man of the hour...a beer" said Clay, handing Tig a bottle. It was his first drink since getting shot. Now that the meds were done, it was time to party! He took it, easily downing three or four gulps.

"Easy killer" said Happy. "You'll be drunk soon!"

Tig wiped his mouth and laid the bottle down. "Nah...I'm just gettin started!"

They all laughed and joked and slowly began to fill Tig in on everything that's been happening while he was down. Clay figured that it was fair game to tell him everything now that he was back in full capacity. Most of it had to do with the blowback from the night he'd been shot. The Mayans had been stepping up their efforts to run LeRoy out of business, and it was effecting a lot of people in the crossfire. So far, the Redwood Charter hadn't had any bad dealings outside of the night in Marble Canyon, but the other Sons charters were feeling it in their towns.

But Clay didn't want to ruin the day with talk of the Mayans. He was just glad to have Tig back, and he put off any club talk by turning his attention to their gun business. The Irish had some kind of gun treasure they'd found, and a super shipment would be arriving in a few days. It was time to get Tig back into the swing of things, so he told him he'd be heading up the operation.

While they talked, the phone in Bobby's pocket rang. Since Tig had been gone, Bobby had taken over the duties of carrying the prepay. He flipped the lid and answered.

"Yo" he said. As the person on the other end announced themselves, Bobby's face dropped. One by one the guys noticed and looked at him, wondering who it was. Bobby took the phone and held it towards Clay. "It's Alvarez" he said.

Speak of the devil. Clay took the phone and asked him what he wanted. He listened to Alvarez for a few moments, then told him he'd get back to him, then closed the phone.

"What the fuck does he want?" asked Jax.

"A meeting" answered Clay. "Says he needs to talk to us about something real important".

Everyone looked at Tig, who was keeping very quiet. Alvarez was the leader of the group that had put him out of commission for weeks. It was no surprise that he held nothing but distain for the man. Tig looked at Clay.

"When does he wanna meet?" he asked.

"Tomorrow...in Lodi" Clay answered. "You alright with that?"

Tig took a deep breath. He was the Sgt of Arms. Of COURSE he was alright with that. He had to be - it was his job. He nodded to Clay, yes.

"Alright" answered Clay. "I'll set it up". He got up and went to the bar, calling Alvarez back.

Tig sat quietly, listening to the guys talk. So much for heading out to Riverside. He got up and headed back to his room, dialing Aimee's number as he walked. Once again, no answer. He hung up when he realized it was the middle of the afternoon, and she was at work. But it was strange that he hadn't heard from her. He'd try her again later. He looked at himself in the mirror, and at his patch. He wondered if this meeting would end the same way the other one did. For the first time in a very long time, Tig Trager felt something that he had forgotten about - Fear.


	50. Chapter 50

The rest of Tig's day was spent either in the Chapel or the garage, figuring shit out and planning their next move when they met with the Mayans in Lodi. Around suppertime he tried calling Aimee's place again, but once more got the machine. Strange. Tig wasn't psychic by any means, but he felt something in his gut...something he couldn't quite put his finger on...

"Hey Gem" he said, walking into the office, "you got the number of the place Aimee works at?"

"Sure thing, Tigger" she replied. "Hang on a sec..." Gemma fished through her bag until she found her little book. She flipped to the back cover, where she'd written it hastily that night at the hotel, and handed it to him.

"Thanks" said Tig, dialing the number. "I keep getting the machine at her place".

"Since they're closing, that Gus guy probably has her working her fingers off!" she joked. Tig laughed and turned to look out the door.

"Hampton's Garage"

"Hi...is Aimee around?" asked Tig.

There was a brief silence. "No...actually, she's not..." said the man on the other end. "Who may I ask is speaking?"

"Tig" he replied.

"Ah...Tig" said the man. He sighed. "I was going to call someone over there in Charming actually...Aimee didn't show up this morning. She didn't call either. Very strange for her..."

Tig felt the feeling in his stomach again as he listened to Gus speak...

"...I was wondering if she was with you..." Gus said.

"No...I've been trying to call her..." Tig said. He turned slightly, looking at Gemma. Gemma saw the expression on his face and immediately stood up.

"What...what's wrong?" she whispered.

"I've called her house, but got the machine" said Gus.

"Me too" answered Tig. "Is there anywhere else that she would be around there?"

"Not sure" said Gus. "I'm gonna get a few of the guys to go out and have a look for her. I'm sure she's alright...probably had trouble with her bike again or something..."

"Yeah..." answered Tig. "Look, call me if you hear from her...call me anyways..."

"Sure thing, son" Gus replied.

Tig hung up, staring at his phone. "She didn't show up for work this morning" he said, telling Gemma. "No one's heard from her".

Gemma looked worried. "Well...maybe she's...busy doing errands or something..."

Tig turned to Gemma. "And not call her boss? You know her, Gem, she wouldn't do that...something's wrong..."

Gemma laid her hand on Tig's arm. "Now, don't go jumping to conclusions...you know her, too...she can handle herself...let's just wait to hear..."

Clay came out of the garage, calling to the guys. It was getting close to 7pm and he had called Church to start putting everything into play. Tig looked at Gemma once more. "Keep this quiet, alright? Til we know something...and come get me if Gus calls back".

"I will, baby" she said. "Don't worry..."

Tig headed off to the clubhouse with a gnawing in his gut. Something wasn't right...he could feel it...he just hoped that she was ok...

Aimee was dragged out of the closet and down a hallway into a big room. There were chairs all around, and it looked similar to the Sons clubhouse back in Charming, only darker and scarier. The Mayan was rough as he pushed her, his hand gripping her arm too tight. He pushed her down onto a chair, facing a group of more scary men.

One guy stood, putting his cigar back in his mouth, and walked over to her. Aimee flinched as he reached up, pulling the bandana out of her mouth. She was shaking from fear, and she was leaning as far away from him as the binds would allow. The man touched her cheek where she was sure a very large bruise was.

"Sorry for the brutality, chica, but it had to be done" he said. "I hear you know Samcro quite well".

Who? What or who was Samcro? Aimee hadn't heard that before. She looked at him, confused, but too afraid to say anything.

"Heard you've taken up with Clay's right hand" the man continued.

Oh. This Samcro thing must have something to do with the Sons. Again, Aimee didn't respond. She just sat there, shaking. The man stopped walking around her, and knelt down in front of her, looking up into her face. He chuckled.

"I find that a bit hard to believe, that Tig would take you as an old lady, but my guys tell me it's true" he said. His eyes wandered up and down her body. "I suppose I can understand it, though, with tits like that".

Aimee's blood ran cold. She had never liked that word. It was crass and crude. But it was different when Tig said it - now, it was just creepy.

"See, the Sons and the Mayans? They don't like each other very much" the man continued. "And the Sons are, how shall I say...getting in our way of doing our business. You know about the guns?"

Aimee shook her head, no. She didn't know anything about guns. Tig didn't tell her very much about anything to do with the club.

"Well, your little boyfriend and his buddies deal guns" he said. "But they deal them to the wrong people - they deal them to our enemies. And you know what that makes the Sons? That makes them our enemies, too".

Aimee listened to him speak. What did this have to do with her? She felt like she was trapped in some horrible nightmare and couldn't wake up.

"So we're gonna give them a choice" he said. "They either come back on our side...or you die..."

Alvarez stood up and loomed over her. "Do you want to die, chica?"

Aimee shook her head, no. "Please..." she whispered, her voice hoarse and choked up from the tears starting to fall. "Please...don't..."

Alvarez leaned close to her face, brushing her tears away. "Shh, don't cry...it's not up to me, senorita...it's up to them". He stood up again, putting his cigar back in his mouth, and turned to talk away. Before he left the room, he looked back at her once more.

"I guess you'll find out if your boyfriend really loves you or not..."


	51. Chapter 51

The guys filed into church, one after the other, with everyone hyped up about this supposed meeting with the Mayans. Everyone except for Tig. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong with Aimee. He hadn't heard from her in two days, and neither had her boss, which was way out in left field for her. She was a good girl - she didn't just not show up for work! Tig was the last man in, and closed the door behind him.

"I don't get it" said Chibs, shortly after sitting down. "What the fuck does Alvarez want with us now?"

"Don't know" answered Clay. "All he said was that he needed to talk about something important".

"Has to be the shit storm up in Marble Canyon" said Bobby. He looked to Tig. "Where they damn near took one of us out".

Tig looked up, meeting Bobby's eyes. He gave a small nod for the acknowledgement.

Clay leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. "He wants to meet tomorrow night in Lodi - out by some old mill". He paused for a moment, looking around. "Wadda ya want to do?"

Everyone was silent, thinking about the possible outcomes, knowing what had happened before when they tangled with the Mayans. Surprisingly, it was Tig who spoke first.

"I say we go meet with them" he said. Everyone looked at him. "We just need to be more prepared this time..." He let his words hang in the air, the guys knowing what they were - that they don't end up shot this time...or dead.

Clay looked at Tig a long while, then pounded his gavel on the block. "Done. I'll call Alvarez and tell him to expect us. We ride tomorrow night at 6pm. Make sure everyone is here".

The crew talked about the meeting as they left the chapel, wondering what it was all about, and talking about being ready for the Mayans this time. Tig stayed in his chair, staring at the table.

"Something wrong?" asked Clay as he got up to go. Tig didn't answer. "Hey...Tig..."

Tig looked up. "Nah...just thinkin" he answered.

"You gonna be alright for this?" asked Clay. "I mean, you've been out for a while..."

"I can do my job" Tig answered. Clay patted his shoulder, then left him alone. He knew Tig wouldn't make any mistakes.

For the first time in a long time, Tig didn't know what to do. He was worried about Aimee, but he couldn't let it get in the way of what he had to do. He'd made that mistake before, a long time ago, and he wasn't about to do it again. But he just couldn't shake the feeling. If only he could get a hold of her...

Aimee started to cry. What did he mean "See how much my boyfriend loves me"? What was he going to make Tig do? Before she had time to think about it, the Mayan who dragged her from the closet was grabbing her again and pulling her up off the chair. She didn't even try to fight - he was way too big and strong to even think about getting away.

He pulled her back down the same hallway, but this time they went past the closet where she'd spent the night. This time, he dragged her to another door. When he opened it, Aimee's heart sank - it was a bedroom. She tried with all her might to stop him from taking her in there, but it was no use. He just picked her up and threw her on the bed. Aimee shut her eyes, fearing the worst...but the man just laughed.

"Don't worry, chica" he said. "Nothin's gonna happen to you...at least not yet. That's up to your little boyfriend to decide". He turned to go, laughing a sick laugh. Aimee heard the door lock from the outside. She rolled onto her side, buring her face in the pillow. She let out the tears she'd been holding back and sobbed until she felt sick.

"Dear God...please..." she whispered, over and over, "...don't let me die..."


	52. Chapter 52

Aimee sobbed until her body finally gave in and she slept. She woke to a rough hand shaking her shoulder. When she came to her senses, she rolled over quickly, looking up into the face of the scary Mayan, who smiled back at her.

"Rise and shine, chica" he said. He began to pull on her arm. Aimee winced from the pain, but sat up as he was making her do. To her surprise, he undid the rope around her hands, but quickly held her wrist. "You gotta go?" he asked, nodding his head towards the bathroom.

Aimee looked, then looked back at him. She did have to go. She nodded, yes. Once more, he pulled her up and pushed her towards the room. "You try anything, you die" he said giving an extra painful squeeze to her arm.

Aimee went inside and looked around. There was no window, and nothing she could see that could help her. She resigned herself to not getting away, did her business, then opened the door.

"Good girl" the man said. "Turn around". Aimee did as she was told, and once more he tied her hands. He pulled her by the arm to the door. "We're going for a little ride".

Aimee looked at him, wondering where they were going. She got a horrible feeling in her stomach. She saw this kind of thing in scary movies and shows all the time - a girl gets kidnapped, then driven out the woods somewhere and killed. Her fear got the better of her and she began to fight.

"Please...don't...I don't want to die... please..." she cried, begging.

The Mayan grabbed her with both hands and pushed her hard into the wall. "Shut up!" he yelled. "If you don't be a good girl, you WILL die!"

"Hey!" called Alvarez from the main room. "What's goin' on?"

The first guy pulled her out to meet him. "Bitch is trying to get away" he said.

Alvarez smiled, then laughed. "Let her try" he said calmly. In a blink, his hand came up and slapped her hard across the face, spilling blood from her lip. "She won't when she knows what will happen to her".

He grabbed Aimee's hair and pulled her head up so that she was face to face with him. "Only a little while longer, chica" he said. "Then you'll know if you'll live or not". He laughed at her again, letting her hair go and her head drop. "Get her outta here" he commanded, and the Mayan pulled her outside and into a van. Aimee stayed quiet. She knew that if she made another sound, they WOULD kill her. Instead, she prayed.

Tig had been ready to go as soon as church was over, but instead he spent the entire night alone, at home, staring at his ceiling. After they'd made the preparations for the ride, the rest of the guys stayed at the clubhouse drinking and talking, but Tig had left. No one asked him why - they knew better than to question him - and Tig was glad. He wasn't in the mood to explain his feelings. Of course, Tig never talked about his feelings anyways...

Where the hell was she? Did something happen to her family back in Canada? She wouldn't have gone without calling him. Did her bike break down again? Was she stuck on some back road somewhere? Tig didn't want to think about that. It was one thing for him to come upon her that night outside Charming, but what if someone else did?

Part of him wanted to call Clay and count himself out of the ride, opting instead to go to Riverside and find Aimee. But he knew damn well that he couldn't. Not if he wanted to continue his life as it was. He was the Sgt at Arms. That was a pretty big deal. He'd been burned once because of a girl, and he wasn't about to have it happen again. The thing is, this was different. Aimee was a girl that he actually loved...


	53. Chapter 53

Six o'clock couldn't come fast enough for Tig. He'd spent the day calling Aimee's house, her cell and the garage trying to find her, but still got nothing. He wasn't suspecting that something was wrong anymore - he knew it. He just didn't know what it was. It was killing him, and he felt himself getting emotional more than once during the day, but he always managed to swallow it down and hide it. Gemma could see it, though.

Gemma had been keeping on eye and an ear on the situation, and felt just as horrible as Tig did when he didn't find her. She too knew that something was wrong, that something must have happened to her, but she wouldn't let her mind go there...she couldn't bear to think of the possibilities. She hated looking at Tig, seeing the hurt in his eyes, but there was nothing she could do. When she saw him sitting on his bike, alone, Gemma left the office and went out to him.

"I was thinking" she started, "maybe you should tell Clay so that..."

"No!" came Tig's response. He looked at her, then looked around. "Gemma don't you say a word, I'm serious!"

"Tigger, listen to me" she said. "Aimee's not that bitch from the past...she means something to you. Clay knows it, he sees it. So do the guys".

"Gem, please" Tig began, but Gemma interupted him.

"No, I'm serious!" she said. "She could be in trouble, or hurt, or..."

"Don't!" Tig yelled. "Don't...say it..." They both knew what she was thinking.

Gemma softened her stance. "If you don't tell him, I will". She stared at Tig for a moment until he finally nodded his head.

"Alright..." he agreed. Gemma gave him a hug as he headed off towards the garage. He found Clay on his phone, so he waited by the lift until he hung up.

"Unser" Clay said as he snapped his phone shut. "I filled him in on our little meeting". Tig nodded, but didn't say anything. Clay took notice. "Is there something you want?"

Tig took a deep breath. He looked back out by the office and caught Gemma's eyes. She nodded for him to do it, and he looked back at Clay. "I can't find Aimee" he began. "I don't know where she is, or if anything happened..." he stopped for a moment, regaining his composure. He looked back up to Clay. "But I'm in for tonight...you have no worries...I swear".

Clay put his hands on his hips and walked over to him. He sighed as he leaned against the lift, next to Tig. "We'll find her" he said. "After this shit with Alvarez, we'll swing over to Riverside. See what we can find out".

Tig hated being weak like this, or at least, appearing weak. He simply nodded his head, unable to look Clay in the eyes. He felt Clay's hand on his back.

"Don't worry, brother" he said. "From what I saw, she can handle herself pretty well". He smiled and laughed a bit. Tig did the same.

"Yeah...that she can" he replied. They walked back to the clubhouse, finalizing everything for the run. On the way over, Gemma came to the office doorway and caught Tig's eye. She gave him a smile and a thumb's up, and Tig responded with a nod. As she watched them walk, she herself was overcome with worry. Aimee wasn't her, this wasn't her world. She hoped and prayed that they would find her...and soon.


	54. Chapter 54

At a quarter to seven, the bikes of the Sons were all lined up in the parking lot ready to go. The guys were in the garage, packing last minute ammo and placing their weapons in easy to reach places. They were on edge - the whole lot was filled with the tension. No one knew what they were in for at this meeting, and everyone was apprehensive.

Gemma kept her eye on the clock. At 7pm Clay would ride out of here and she didn't know when or even if he'd be coming back. It was yet another pitfall of being an old lady. But she'd dealt with it for years. While she was still afraid and on pins and needles whenever these things happened, she always kept her cool and kept the other girls calm. Her eyes glanced to Tig, and her mind thought again about Aimee. She figured that Aimee wouldn't like this, not one bit. But she'd learn to live and deal with it...if she ever got the chance...

Tig looked up as he mounted his bike and caught Gemma's eye. She gave him a quick smile, and he did the same to her. As the bikes roared to life, Gemma quietly folded her hands and did her usual prayer that her boys would come home safe. This time, she hoped her new friend would come home too...

The drive to Lodi was about an hour. Clay led the way with Jax on his left and Tig on the right following close behind. The Sons always rode in close formation, watching each other's backs. Outside of the roar, it was silent. The sun was low in the sky, getting ready to set, and it cast an eerie glow over everything. Tig breathed deep, trying to get himself into fight mode. He knew that Alvarez had simply called a meeting, but whenever the Mayans were involved, there was always the possibility of a fight. He had to be ready for whatever was thrown at them, and he was trying very hard to focus. He just had so much shit on his mind. He felt fear. Fear of getting shot again, or even killed, but most of all he felt fear for Aimee. He shook his head. No. He had to focus...focus...

It seemed only a blink before the Lodi sign came into view. The closer they got, the faster the bikes went with everyone giving an extra crank on their throttle with the adrenaline. Clay led them through the town and just past the limits on the other side to an old abandoned saw mill. The crew slowed as they turned off the main road and headed up to the property. As the approached the building, they saw the Mayan bikes lined up. The riders came out of the mill one by one as the Sons parked.

Clay stared at Alvarez a moment, then took his helmet off, getting off his bike. "So...we're here" he said. He took a few steps towards the Mayan, the rest of the Sons crew close behind. "What's this about?"

Alvarez took a cigar from his back pocket and held it out to Clay. Clay refused. "Last I recall, you weren't one to turn down a good cuban, Clay" he said. He put it to his lips and lit it.

"You better have something better to talk about than cigars" said Clay, getting annoyed.

Alvarez laughed. "I do...I do" he said. He puffed on his cigar, making Clay wait. He took it out and examined it while he spoke. "You been fucking up my business, man".

"Oh really?" asked Clay, mocking.

"Yeah...really" answered Alvarez. "I thought we had an agreement, man, Mayans and Sons...but you been going behind my back".

Now it Clay's turn to laugh. "What are you? A teenage girl? Behind your back..."

"Hey!" Alvarez yelled. "You been arming the Niners and they been taking out my guys, trying to take our turf. Now that might not mean shit to you, but it means shit to me!"

Clay took a few steps towards Alvarez, Tig following close behind. "Well you shoulda thought of that before you pulled that shit in Oakland" he said. "Marble Canyon just proved it to us!"

The Mayans began to walk toward them, making the rest of the Sons do the same. Alvarez held up his hands in an effort to get everyone to back down. He pushed his guys back, then turned back to Clay. He brought his hands down slowly, and smiled. "We both have our past transgressions...I called you out here because I think it's time we got back on the same wave-length..."

Clay listened to him, wondering what the hell his motive was. The Mayans were nothing but pieces of shit, and Clay had no time for them.

"I have a proposal for you..." he began. "...you stop arming the Niners, and start selling to us again".

Clay laughed. "That's it?" he asked. "That's your proposal? And what do we get in return?"

"Something fairly valuable..." Alvarez answered.

Again Clay laughed. "Really...and what could you possibly have that would be valuable to us?" He turned to head back to his bike. "Sorry, but it looks like you wasted your time man. We're not interested".

The Sons turned to walk back to their bikes and leave, when Alvarez spoke again. "You like vintage bikes?" he asked. "Thought the Sons would be interested in them, since you're all mechanic and Harley lovers... especially something like a...'66 Shovel?"

Tig's head snapped around. '66 shovel. That's what Aimee rode. The guys all looked at each other upon hearing it. Clay looked at Tig, then back to Alvarez.

"Not your style?" asked Alvarez. He nodded. "Ok...then what about the sweet little chica that rides it?"

Tig's heart sank. He lunged for Alvarez. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled. Clay grabbed his arm, keeping him from killing him. "What did you do to her?"

Several Mayans came up behind Alvarez, keeping an eye on the situation. Alvarez puffed on his cigar a few more times. "Mm mm mm...she's something, huh?" he said. "Good little girl with just the right amount of spice". He looked at Tig. "I was surprised to hear that she was your girl...she didn't seem your type...but once I saw her..." he smiled, "...with a body like that it's not hard to see why..."

Tig pushed against Clay and Chibs, eager to rip Alvarez's head off. "You fucking touch her, I'll..."

Alvarez took a few steps closer to him. "She's safe...for now. But whether or not she stays that way is up to you, esse". He took out his phone and opened it, ready to give the command to his men to kill her. "Make the call, Clay. You agree? She lives. You don't? She dies. AFTER, my guys have some fun with her, of course..."

Tig had never felt such hatred in his whole life. He didn't know what was worse - the fear of not knowing where she was, or knowing this. He couldn't bear to think of her being touched by those animals...

He looked at Clay, pleading with his eyes. Clay looked back at him, then to Alvarez.

"She's an innocent girl, man" he said. "She has nothing to do with this. Let her go".

"That's up to you, brother" he answered.

Clay looked back at Tig. His eyes were wild with fear. Clay knew what Aimee meant to him. He was relieved in one sense that a part of the mystery had been cleared up.

"Tell you what..." said Alvarez, "...I've give you til morning to think about it. But the longer you take...well...she's looking awfully good..." With that, he called his guys together and they took off on their bikes, leaving the Sons alone. It was still a few minutes before Chibs let Tig go, for fear that he would take off after them and kill them.

"Clay...you gotta do it...they're gonna..." Tig began.

"We don't know what they're gonna do" Clay answered. "They won't kill her".

Tig was outraged. "You heard what he said! They're gonna hurt her if we don't..."

"Tig's right" said Bobby. "Alvarez is a vengeful bastard. Who knows what they've already done..."

They stood in silence for what seemed like forever. Tig finally couldn't take it and reached for his helmet. Clay stopped him, pulling it from his hands.

"We gotta think about this!" he said. "We've made a deal with the Niners..."

"Fuck the deal!" answered Tig.

"We can't just bend to the Mayans because of..." Clay replied, but Tig cut him off.

"Because of what? Some girl?" he asked. He got in Clay's face. "If it was Gemma, would you wait then? Huh?"

Clay and Tig stared each other down with the other guys watching every move. Finally Clay spoke. "No...I wouldn't..." he said quietly. He pulled out his phone, dialing the number. He waited until he got an answer, then quietly spoke again.

"Deal"


	55. Chapter 55

Aimee wished she could look out a window. As the van rolled down the road, she felt terribly nauseous. She always got motion sickness when she couldn't see where she was going. She closed her eyes, breathing deep and willing the feeling to go away. Of course, most of it was probably caused from her fear - she'd been tossed into the back of a van and they'd taken off for parts unknown. Aimee was too afraid to think of what was happening...

She'd heard some of the Mayans talking about Lodi, and she wondered if they were taking her there. She was starting to lose track of the days. Was anyone out looking for her? It was too surreal to take in. Did Tig know she was gone? Gus would have called them by now. He would be wondering about her...

From somewhere up front, a cell phone rang. One of the guys answered it and had a conversation in spanish. Aimee didn't know any spanish, but she heard the word "muerte". She'd heard that word somewhere before, and knew what it meant. She felt her body turn cold. They were going to kill her.

The van slowed down and turned off the main road. The Mayan sitting near her smiled at her.

"Looks like your fate is sealed, chica" he said grinning. Aimee closed her eyes and started to cry. No one would be coming to save her...no one would know where she was...it was over.

Tig stayed behind Clay in his right hand spot for about 30 miles on the highway, staying in his place, but it wasn't good enough. He cranked his throttle and pulled out, passing the president. Normally, this was grounds for serious punishment, but Clay understood. He pulled right up behind him, bringing the rest of the crew with him.

After Clay had called Alvarez, the Mayan had given them directions on where to go to close the deal. He told Clay that Aimee was with his guys halfway between Lodi and Riverside, and told them to meet at the old train station in Black Creek. Clay had barely hung up his phone and relayed the info before Tig was on his bike and out on the road.

It was a two hour ride away, but it felt like an eternity. When they stopped for gas, Clay called Gemma and gave her the news. He told her to drive up and wait nearby for their signal. She would need to take Aimee home with her, as they didn't know what condition she would be in to ride with Tig. Gemma agreed and called Tara, telling her to get her medical bag ready.

By the time the van came to a stop, Aimee was ready to throw up. She was sobbing uncontrollably, and was praying to God that it would be over quick. She wouldn't see her family again, she wouldn't see her friends again, and she would never see Tig again. How did this happen? Her life was never supposed to be like this. Never!

It was dark outside when the door was opened. The Mayan sitting beside her got up and pulled her roughly out of the van. Aimee looked to her right to see an old, run down building. She looked around - they were in the middle of nowhere. Her mind flashed again to those old scary movies. No one would ever find her...

"Move it" said the Mayan, pushing her towards the building. Aimee did as he said and walked inside. He led her through the main room and several hallways to a room in the back corner. Once inside, her threw her down hard on the floor.

"Alvarez say what we can do yet?" said another guy coming in.

The first man shook his head. "No, not yet". He looked down at Aimee, who was still crying and shaking with fear. "Love to get me a piece of that, though..." He laughed and knelt down by her, pulling her hair out of her face. "Wouldn't you like that, chica?" Aimee shook her head, no, closing her eyes and willing him to go away. He laughed again. "Well, like or not...your'e gonna get it..."

Somewhere close, Aimee heard bikes. She lifted her head in the direction of the sound, wondering if it was the guys. Both Mayans heard them as well, and left her alone when they rushed out to check. Aimee rolled onto her back and managed to sit up. She prayed it was the guys, straining her neck to try and look out the tiny window, but it was no use. She couldn't see. She held her breath as she listened. She couldn't hear any voices, or anything else for that matter. Was it them?

Finally, after several long minutes, she heard the sound of more people coming into the building. She listened as boots walked the hallways closer and closer to where she was. Her pulse raced, hoping to see Tig come through the door any second...but her heart sank when she saw it was Alvarez. Her whole world, and what little hope she'd just had, died.

"Only a little while longer, chica" said Alvarez, kneeling down next to her. "You can wait that long, can't you?"

Aimee didn't respond. She simply stared at him. He reached up and wiped away her tears. He let his hand linger on her face, then moved it down to her neck, her shoulder and finally her breasts. She flinched, trying to pull away, but there was nowhere for her to go. He squeezed it, making her cry even harder. "I can see why he likes you..." he said quietly. He looked over to the two Mayans keeping watch at the door.

"We got some time" he said. He stood up and walked over to them. He looked over his shoudler at Aimee, then back to the men. "Have fun".

Aimee's eyes widened as she looked at them. She pushed herself back towards the wall as they walked closer, undoing their belts. They grinned, like dogs at dinner. Aimee closed her eyes and turned her head away. She prayed, and begged God to help her...she just hoped God was listening...


	56. Chapter 56

Aimee felt the old, rotting boards underneath her creak as the men got closer, kneeling down beside her. She heard the rattling of their belt buckles, and their zippers being lowered. She felt a hand on her head, turning it.

"Come on, chica" said one of the men. "Show us what you can do".

Aimee stayed as still as she could, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were still squeezed shut, and she wouldn't dare open them. She felt hands on her body, pulling her shirt up, fumbling with the button on her jeans... This was not happening. It was not happening...

She felt another hand on her head, and something touching her lips. She knew what it was. She jerked her head away, but the hands held it in place. "Open" the man hissed at her. "Now!"

Aimee felt sick. If she opened her mouth she would be sick. It pushed against her, harder. The hands on her head wove in through her hair, pulling her head back sharply. She gasped in pain, and the man made his move. Aimee tried to scream, but couldn't. She gagged, unable to move her hands still tied behind her back. She felt like she was drowning and suffocating. She felt like she would die.

It's funny the things we think about in times of trouble. Aimee's mind flashed to the last night she'd spent with Tig, cuddled into him in his bed...she thought about the dinner at Gemma's, and saw her laughing with her new friend...she thought of being on her bike, riding the highways in the midday sun...her mind was pulling her away from the disgusting act she was living. In her mind she was happy, and somewhere safe in the sun...somewhere so far away that she didn't hear the roar getting closer...

Tig pulled onto the gravel lot of the train station with a skid. Rocks were flying everywhere as the rest of the crew followed suit. Tig's helmet was off in a flash and in seconds he was walking to the building. Alvarez came out to meet him. He was grinning.

"I knew you'd come around, Clay" he said, taunting. "Guess the little chica is special or something, huh?"

"Fuck you!" yelled Tig. "Where is she?"

"All in time, Tigger, all in time" Alvarez answered. "We got some business to do first".

"I said we had a deal" said Clay. "We get back in bed with the Mayans, and you give us the girl. End of story".

Alvarez lit up a cigar. He took a few puffs, then admired it. "I need to know you won't go back on your word" he said. He looked up at Clay. "You need to prove it to me".

"Prove it how?" asked Tig. He was getting very impatient with all this shit.

"Get me four cases of AK's. Then you can have her" he said, calmly.

"What?" yelled Tig. "That's fucking bullshit!" He started to walk towards the Mayan, but the guys stopped him. Clay held up his hand.

"Alright, we'll get you the goddamn guns, but that shit takes time" he explained. "Just let her come with us and we'll..."

Alvarez shook his head. "No can do, esse. As soon as I let her go, you'll change your mind. Not happening".

Tig was desperate. "She's innocent, man" he pleaded. "She has nothing to do with this, nothing! Just let her go...please!"

Alvarez laughed. "You got it bad, huh?" he teased. "I'm surprised at you, Tigger. You getting soft since my guys put that bullet through your chest?" Once again, Tig tried to lunge for him, but was stopped, held in place by several of the Sons.

"Look man, you propsed a deal, and we took it. Now you let her go, or else..." Clay said.

"Or else what?" answered Alvarez.

In the distance, there was a rumble. No one heard it at first over the shouting, but as it got closer, Alvarez turned to see what it was. He looked back at Clay, who was smiling at him.

"Or else...YOU'll be the one dyin'..."


	57. Chapter 57

"Or else...YOU'LL be the one dyin'". Clay's words echoed through the lot, putting Alvarez and his men on high alert. Before they'd left the clubhouse in Lodi, Clay had put a call into another chapter nearby, giving them the lowdown. The president acted quickly and called his men together, heading to the old train station for back-up.

"What the fuck is this, esse?" asked Alvarez, his eyes still on the road and the lights in the distance.

Clay grinned. "This...is me saying "fuck you" you wetback piece of shit" he said. "You don't know who you're fucking with. Now, go get the girl, and I'll let you live".

Almost before he could finish speaking, Alvarez turned to his guys and yelled commands in spanish. The Mayans pulled their guns and began to scatter. The Sons pulled their weapons as a warning, making sure all areas were covered. Tig aimed his glock for Alvarez and fired a bullet just over his head. The Mayan stopped in his tracks, and held up his hands.

"Alright...alright..." he said, slowly turning around. Tig kept his aim on the spot between his eyes.

"Where is she?" he said, his voice low and scary. Alvarez didn't speak fast enough, causing Tig to ready his weapon again. "I said, where is she?"

At that moment, the other charter of Sons pulled into the lot. They quickly sized up the situation and pulled their guns, giving back up.

Alvarez looked at Clay. "I should have known you greasy mother fuckers would do this..."

"That's your own stupid fault for being stupid" answered Clay. He turned to the crew. "Lower your weapons!" he called. Everyone looked at him like he was nuts. He turned back to Alvarez. "Now, you're gonna tell your guys to lower their guns, and we're all gonna walk away from here...in one piece. It's up to you to change that...brother. If you want a hole through your head, you just keep being a dick".

Alvarez let the words sink in, then he called again in spanish. The Mayans lowered their guns, leading the Sons to do the same. "Now...get the girl" said Clay.

Alvarez called out something else to one of his men, who in turn disappeared into the building. He walked to the room where Aimee was, listening to the sounds. He opened the door just as his fellow Mayan was finishing up, spilling his cum on her face and shirt.

"Yo man, Alvarez says bring her out" he said. "Shit's going down, bro. Sons are all over".

"What the fuck?" the man said. "Where'd they come from?"

"Double-crossed us man" he answered. They both turned as Alvarez called louder for them to bring her out. Now. The man beside her dragged her up by her arms. Aimee was so dazed that she didn't listen to any of the conversation. She didn't know that Tig was there.

He pushed her out of the room and down the hallway. As she walked she could hear voices, but they were muffled. It's like she was in a fog - she was detached from the moment. She wanted to lie down. She didn't want to walk anymore. Her knees gave out and she began to buckle, but the man leading her held her up. He squeezed her arm hard, making her wake up a little. The voices were getting louder...

"I'm not finished with you yet, Clay" said Alvarez. "You're gonna pay for this shit. For everything!"

"Yeah...sure" answered Clay. "You should be thanking me that you're still breathing".

Alvarez looked at Clay, then at Tig. "I shoulda killed her when I had the chance" he said. Tig looked at him with hatred. He took a few steps towards him, ready to break his face, when he heard a noise at the door of the station.

Aimee blinked as she walked into the doorway. There were bright lights. Too many lights. The Sons headlights were all on, shining at the building. She lowered her head slightly and adjusted to the lights. The Mayan pushed her roughly through the door and down the steps. When they reached the bottom, he stopped, holding her in place, unsure of what to do next.

Tig had stopped in mid-walk when he saw her. He changed direction began walking towards her. "Aimee?" he called.

Aimee raised her head, looking at him. Tig. It was Tig. He was here. She blinked a few more times. He was really there. Tig walked quickly towards her. As he got close, he really looked at her - saw the bruises and cuts, saw the puffiness of her eyes, her swollen, reddened mouth...saw the sticky white substance...saw the opened belt buckle and half done up jeans of the Mayan holding her.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled, breaking into a run. He was on the Mayan before the man could blink, knocking him to the ground with one punch. The man was stunned, unable to fight back. Without thinking, Tig grabbed the man's hair, holding his head up. He pulled his knife with the other, and easily sliced it through the Mayan's throat. Blood began to fly, covering him and Aimee, who by now was fully back in her surroundings.

Her eyes widened and her jaw was slack. She stared at the man as he lay dying, gasping and gurgling for life, then turned her eyes to Tig. What had just happened? Tig reached for her, wrapping her in his arms. "It's ok, baby" he whispered in her ear. "It's alright, I'm here, you're safe now".

Aimee heard him, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the dead Mayan. She could see him over Tig's shoulder. Tig had just killed him. Killed him! Taken another man's life. Right there, in front of her, like it was nothing. She felt the blade of the knife against her hand, then felt the rope fall to the ground. Tig dropped it, once again holding her tight in his arms. She slowly raised her hands, wrapping them around his waist, still unable to look away from the man. So much blood...Her mind was pulling her away again...

Clay turned to Alvarez. "You got 10 seconds to get outta here" he said. "We'll finish this another day". Alvarez knew better than to argue. He called his men with a wave of his hand, and they took off onto the highway. The Sons stood silent for a moment, with everyone catching their breath. Finally, Clay broke the silence.

He turned to Juice and Bobby. "Get rid of the body" he said calmly. "And the bike. This event never happened". The guys nodded and began to walk to the dead Mayan. Clay opened his phone and dialed Gemma's number.

"Hello?" Gemma answered. "Is she alright?"

Clay had seen what Tig had seen, but decided it best not to say anything yet. "She's fine. Get here as soon as you can". He closed his phone and walked quietly over to Tig. "Gemma's on her way" he said. "Sit tight". With that, he left them alone.

"Hear that?" Tig asked, still holding Aimee tightly. "Gemma's coming to take you home. It's gonna be alright". He rubbed his hands up and down her back, trying to calm her.

But Aimee wasn't calm. She couldn't stop staring at the dead man. She couldn't quite take in the fact that Tig had just killed someone in cold blood. And she couldn't really help but wonder...if it was Tig that she should be afraid of...


	58. Chapter 58

Tig was still holding Aimee tight, sitting on the old steps of the station when Gemma pulled into the lot. The SUV came to a skidding halt as she hit the gravel. She threw it in park and hopped out, leaving the enging running. Tara was close behind, grabbing her medical bag from the back seat. They made their way to Aimee, concern on their faces.

Tig looked up as they approached. He didn't speak, just looked from them to Aimee. Gemma slowed up as she got closer, seeing everything that Tig had already seen. Her heart broke.

"Oh baby" she said softly. She sat on the other side of Aimee and touched her arm. Aimee flinched. Her head was still laying on Tig's chest, her eyes still staring at the dead Mayan. Tara knelt in front of her. "Hey..." she said, gently touching Aimee's face, turning it so she could assess the injuries. She saw the bruises and cuts and everything else that was there. She reached into her bag and pulled out some guaze. She brought it back up to Aimee's face, gently wiping it all away. "There...we'll get you all cleaned up" she said softly.

Tig kissed Aimee's cheek and held her close to him. "Go on with Gem and Tara" he said. Aimee looked up at him, her eyes still showing fear. "It's alright" he assured her, "we'll be right behind you".

Aimee blinked a few times, then turned to Gemma. She took her hand and stood, rather shaky on her feet. Gemma wrapped her arm around her waist and led her to the waiting car.

Tara swung her bag over her shoulder, then turned to Tig. She didn't want to ask, but she had to. "How...bad...is it?"

Tig gritted his teeth, taking a deep breath. He shook his head. "I don't know...I only saw..." He couldn't finish it. Tara laid her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll talk to her" she said. "It'll be ok...she's ok, that's the main thing". Tig nodded, agreeing. Tara walked over to Jax. "We might go to St. Thomas...we'll see..."

Jax nodded. He understood. They all did. He gave her a quick kiss, then saw her to the SUV. When they were ready to go, the Sons hopped on their bikes and followed close behind.

Aimee stared at the floor as they drove through the night. Tara had sat in the back seat with her, keeping an eye on her, and looking for signs of what might have happened. She pulled a hoodie from her bag and wrapped it around Aimee's shoulders. Aimee let her do so without moving. Gemma kept glancing back in the mirror, making eye contact with Tara. Since she hadn't flinched, Tara took the opportunity to talk to her.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Aimee nodded, slowly.

"Do you...hurt...anywhere else besides your face?" she asked, gently touching the bruised cheek. Aimee didn't respond. Tara glanced to the mirror, then back to Aimee.

"We're going to go to St. Thomas when we get back to Charming, so that we can..."

"No" Aimee said. "I just...I just..wanna go home..."

Tara moved a little closer to her, as much as the seatbelt would allow, and laid her hand on her leg. "Aimee...we need to get you treated..."

"I'm fine..." Aimee answered, interupting. "It's just a bruise..." She was closing in on herself.

Gemma spoke up from the front seat. "Baby? We just wanna make sure that you're alright, ok?" she said. "We're just looking out for you". Aimee brought her hand up to her mouth, touching her lips. Gemma looked at Tara again, urging her with her eyes to ask.

"I...saw...what they did..." she said, quietly. Aimee lowered her head further. Tara stroked her leg, lightly. "Did they do anything else?" she asked. "Did they hurt you another way?"

Aimee shook her head, no. Tara looked at Gemma. "Are you sure? You can tell me if they..."

"No...they didn't" Aimee replied. "He just...made me..." her breath hitched and she began to cry. Everything was catching up to her, and she sobbed into Tara's neck as she wrapped her arms around her. "I...didn't...want...to..." she cried.

"Ssh, it's ok" said Tara. "It's going to be ok. You're safe now. I promise". Tara looked to the mirror again and met Gemma's eyes, who were filled with tears of her own. Gemma cleared her throat.

"That's right, baby" she said, her voice cracking. "We're going home".


	59. Chapter 59

As they rolled into Charming, the guys were all confused when they passed St. Thomas and didn't stop. Instead, Gemma drove straight to Tig's house. When it became clear where they were going, Tig pulled ahead of the group and followed the SUV, while Clay pulled off to the side, bringing the rest of the crew with him.

"They'll be alright now" he called to the guys. "We'll check in later". He knew there was no need for the entire crew to go to Tig's place, and thought it was best to let them be alone anyways. They turned around and headed back to the clubhouse. There was a lot of shit to take care of after this Mayan thing, namely, revenge.

Tig was almost on top of the bumper as they pulled into his driveway. He killed the engine and walked to the car, waiting for Aimee to get out. Gemma was first out, and pulled Tig aside.

"She might need some space" she said, glancing back as Tara helped her out. Tig looked at Gemma with a mixture of fear, sadness and anger.

"Did they..." he asked, ready to kill something again.

Gemma shook her head. "No...it was just...what you saw..." she said, reassuring him. Tig let out a deep breath. "But she's been through a lot" Gemma continued. "Just...see how it goes..."

Tara shut the back door, getting their attention. Aimee stood by the car, looking down at the ground. "Come on, baby" said Gemma. "Let's get inside". Tig moved first to unlock the door, holding it open as Aimee walked in. She didn't raise her head to look at him.

Gemma moved through the house turning on lights and put the kettle to boil in the kitchen while Tara took Aimee to the bathroom. She explained that she would clean up the cuts, and Aimee agreed. Tig stood in the living room, not sure of what to do. Gemma saw, and went to him, since they were alone.

"She said they didn't rape her" she began. "Tara says the bruises on her face should be gone in a few days. She doesn't appear to have anything broken". Tig listened, nodding his head. When she finished speaking, he looked up at her, unable to stop the tears.

"Shit, Gem...I thought she..." he began, but couldn't finish.

"I know, baby" Gemma replied. "But she's ok. That's the main thing". She paused for a moment, letting him get his composure back. She looked down the hallway to the bathroom, the back to him. "I assume the dead Mayan was your doing?"

Tig gritted his teeth. "Bastard was the one who...he deserved it", he spat. He waited a moment, then continued. "She saw me do it..." he added quietly.

Gemma's mouth dropped. "What? Shit Tig..."

"It happened before I realized..." he began. "Son of a bitch had to die...he had to..."

Gemma understood, and she knew that Clay and any of the guys would do the same for her, or Tara, or anyone of them. But she wasn't so sure that Aimee would understand...She took a step closer to Tig, making sure her voice was quiet.

"She's gonna need time to figure shit out" she said. "Just be here...let her come to you". Tig nodded. "Her whole world is upside down..."

Before she could finish, Tara came out to the living room. "I'm running the bath for her" she said. She looked at Gemma. "She said she's ok...that we can go."

"I don't know if we should, I mean..." she began, but Tara interupted.

"I just had this conversation with her for the last ten minutes" she replied. "She said for us to go". She looked at Tig. "She said that Tig is here...that she'll be ok". Tig felt a little better at hearing those words. Gemma wasn't too convinced as she was still concerned for Aimee, but she agreed.

"Does she have pajamas here?" Tara asked. Tig nodded. "Alright, well, throw them in the dryer for a minute, get them warmed up for her. You got any advil?" Again, Tig nodded. "Give her two when she gets out, then again in the morning. And call me if she needs anything."

"Me too" Gemma added. Tig walked them to the door, thanking them both. Gemma turned before she got in the SUV. "Remember what I said" she called. Tig nodded. He watched them go, then went back inside closing the door. He did as Tara said, getting Aimee's PJ's from the bedroom and putting them in the dryer. As he moved, his hands were shaking. He stopped, looking down at them. He was still so mad, but there was something else...he'd felt such fear when he didn't know where she was. He couldn't bear the thought of something happening to her...

The buzzer from the dryer brought him back to the present. He took the clothes out, folding them, and headed down the hallway. He knocked softly on the bathroom door.

"Hey...can I come in?"


	60. Chapter 60

"Hey...can I come in?"

Aimee's head whipped around to the door of the bathroom. She'd been sitting in the hot water for about fifteen minutes, lost in her own little world, her brain on overload with everything that had happened. She was still on edge, and the knock spooked her.

It was Tig. She was glad to be back with him, but...not as glad as she thought she would be. She felt guilty for feeling that way, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't shake the image of him cutting that guy's throat. She'd never seen anything like that in her life, ever. Only in the movies, and that was scary and disturbing enough. To see it in front of her...

"Hey...you ok?" he asked. "Aimee?"

"Ye...yeah...I'm ok" she answered. There was a moment of silence until Tig spoke again.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Aimee suddenly felt very naked. He'd seen her body before, but now...now it was different. She looked around but found nothing, so she sunk down a little more into the water and covered her breasts with her arms.

"Ok" she answered, her voice barely there.

Tig opened the door slowly. The mirror above the sink was in his view, and when he looked into it he could see her in the tub. She was hidden slightly behind the shower curtain, staring downwards into the water, covering herself. Tig's heart broke. He remembered when she'd been so shy when they first got together, then how she came out of her shell. It hurt him to see her feeling ashamed of herself.

He set the pajamas on the counter top. "Just took them out of the dryer" he said. "They're all nice and warm."

"Thanks" Aimee muttered. Tig stood in the bathroom not sure of what to do or say. After a few moments, it was Aimee who took a glance at him, her eyes darting quickly to his, then down again.

"I'll be out in a minute..." she said. In other words, get out. Tig nodded and turned to go. He closed the door behind him and went to the bedroom across the hall. He should never have let this happen. He should have insisted on having someone go with her to Riverside. Hell, he should have just kept her in Charming in the first place! He had let his guard down. Maybe Alvarez was right - maybe he WAS getting soft after taking that bullet.

But that couldn't be...he'd killed that wetback mother-fucker in a blink. And he'd do it again, too, if it meant keeping Aimee safe. He wondered what Aimee thought of him, seeing him kill someone like that. Maybe she was afraid of him...maybe she thought he was a monster...

"I'm out now..." said Aimee from the doorway. Tig looked up, startled for a second. He stood and walked over to her, smiling.

"Hey...you alright?" he asked, for the millionth time.

Aimee nodded. She looked up at him. "I'm...kinda hungry..."

Tig smiled again. "Yeah...you must be" he said. "Why don't you get in bed, and I'll bring you something".

Again, Aimee nodded, and walked past him to the bed. She turned before she got in, getting his attention. "Can I...can I have some hot chocolate?"

Tig nodded. "Anything you want". He left her alone and headed to the kitchen. The kettle was still boiling from when Gemma had turned it on earlier, so he quickly made a cup of hot chocolate and set it aside. He opened the fridge, not seeing much. Since Aimee had been gone, he hadn't bothered to get any food. He checked the cupboard and found some chicken noodle soup. He thought that would be good. Soup always makes people feel better. He quickly set the pot to boil, checking the time every few minutes. He didn't want to be away from her for too long, in case she needed him. He hoped she needed him...

When it was ready, Tig put everything onto an old tray, and headed down the hallway to the bedroom. He turned the corner with a "Bon Appetit"...but stopped when he saw that Aimee was sound asleep. Part of him was disappointed, as he'd wanted to talk to her and let her know that she was safe, that he wouldn't be letting her out of his sight again. But the other part of him was glad. She could finally get some rest. He brought the tray back out to the kitchen, setting it aside for later.

He walked back to the room and went inside. She looked so peaceful. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair and her face, leaning over to kiss the bruises away. She stirred a little, but didn't wake up. He wanted to climb in with her, but remembered Gemma's words and instead thought it would be best to just sleep in the other room. He'd hear her if she called for him.

Tig grabbed a blanket and headed down the hall. He pulled off his shirt, noticing for the first time the bloodstains. Make no wonder Aimee hadn't been too warm to him! He tossed the shirt on the floor, making a mental note to trash it in the morning. He kicked off his jeans and crawled under the covers. He wondered what she was thinking. He needed to know, and needed to let her know that everything would be ok. It had to be...

Sleep came quick for Tig, too. The day's events had everyone wiped. He was re-living the moment when he'd killed the Mayan when he felt himself shaking. It took him a minute to realize that it wasn't a dream, and that someone was touching him. He opened his eyes and rolled over quickly, looking up into Aimee's face.

He sat up, worried. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

Aimee nodded. "You didn't come to bed..." she said softly.

"I thought you might want to be alone..." he answered. "...you need to rest..."

Aimee looked down at the floor, shaking her head. "I don't wanna be alone..." her voice was barely a whisper.

Tig took her hand, kissing it. He moved over in the bed, giving her space to get in. Aimee moved slowly, climbing in and getting comfortable. Tig stayed still, allowing her to dictate what he should do. She turned on her side, facing him, and moving closer. Tig slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She didn't flinch. Her head rested on his chest, tucked under his chin.

"They...they...don't know where you live...do they?" Aimee asked.

"No...no they can't find us" Tig answered. "Don't you worry about that. You're safe now. I promise..." Tig stroked her hair and kissed her forehead until her eyes began to flutter. He watched her sleep for nearly an hour before finally giving in himself, afraid to take his eyes off her. He promised her that she was safe, and he intended to keep that promise. No matter what...


	61. Chapter 61

Aimee felt hands pulling her hair, felt rough fingers moving over her skin, felt herself choking, gasping for air...She reached out pushing them away, crying for them to stop...stop...

"Baby...baby wake up..." said Tig, grabbing her small hands from where they pounded against his chest. "Wake up..."

Aimee's eyes fluttered open only to blink shut again. She struggled against him. She opened her eyes again and looked at Tig.

"It's ok...It's just me..." he said, trying to calm her. "It's just a bad dream".

Aimee stared at him as she came to her senses. She stopped fighting, her breath still coming heavy. Tig still held her wrists for a moment before letting them go, slowly.

"Tig..." she whispered. Her breath caught in her throat. "I'm sorry...I'm..."

"Shh, it's alright" he assured her again. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her head down to his chest as it had been all night. "I'm here...it's ok..."

They lay in silence for a long time. Tig listened as Aimee's breathing came back to normal. He didn't know what else to say or do, so he just stayed quiet, hoping it would be enough for her. After what seemed like hours, Aimee tilted her head up to look at him.

"You killed that man..." she said.

Tig looked back at her for a while before he spoke, their eye contact never breaking. "Yeah...I did..." he replied. "He deserved it...for hurting you..." When he said those words, Aimee's eyes lowered and her face turned slightly red - the signs of shame. Tig reached up and touched her chin, making her meet his eyes again.

"It's not your fault, baby" he whispered.

Aimee's eyes filled with tears. "I didn't want to...I swear..."

Tig felt the anger bubble up, but forced it back down. "I know, baby, I know..." he replied. "That bastard deserved to die".

Aimee looked back up at him. "Did he?" she asked. "You just...killed him...like it was a normal thing..."

"And I'd do it again, if it meant keeping you safe" Tig answered, interupting her. They stared at each other for a long time. Tig was afraid to say anything else, afraid of what she might do or say. Aimee began to move, getting up out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Tig asked.

"To the bathroom..." Aimee answered, glancing over her shoulder. Tig began to ask if she was alright, but she cut him off, saying she was. She walked out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. She went inside and stood at the sink, looking at herself in the mirror. Tig said he would do it again...kill someone...What was going on? Someone died because of her...she'd watched Tig slit his throat...she could see it so vividly...see the blood...smell it...

Aimee barely reached the toilet before she threw up. She felt so disgustingly sick. She knelt on the floor, unable to stop. There was nothing in her stomach, but that didn't matter. She took a few deep breaths, willing her stomach to settle. When it did, she leaned back against the bathtub and began to cry. It was too much...everything...all of it...This was not the life she had pictured for herself. She needed to call her mom, let her know she was alright...tell her to come and get her...

Tig listened at the door as Aimee cried. He laid his hand against the wood, wanting so desperately to go in and comfort her, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He'd seen it in the way she looked at him when he explained his actions. It was different from before - before she looked at him with love. Now, she looked at him like a monster...


	62. Chapter 62

Aimee was up at first light, searching for her clothes. She'd spent the rest of the night back in Tig's bed, alone, curled up and crying until sleep finally won. She'd stayed a long while in the bathroom, still feeling sick, but her body ached for a comfortable place to lie down and his was the first room she found. She figured he was still asleep in the other one - she didn't know. She wasn't too sure she wanted to know...

She checked the time - 6:30am. A quick conversion in her head told her that it was late morning back home, back in Canada. She picked up the phone and dialed the number...but hung up before the rings could go through. What was she going to say? "Hi mom, just wanted to let you know that I'm back from being kidnapped. Oh...and my biker boyfriend killed the guy that hurt me..." She couldn't say that! She put the phone back down. What was she thinking? Her parents and family already had a fit over the time she spent in Charming the first time, not knowing where she was. This would just kill them all together. She couldn't call, couldn't worry them like that. But she needed to call someone...

"Hello?" answered Gemma, her voice rough from the early hour. "Hello?"

"...Hi...it's me..." said Aimee. "Sorry to call..."

Gemma sat up in her bed. "No, no, that's alright" she replied. "Are you ok?"

Aimee sighed. "Yeah...I guess..." she paused, unsure of what to say.

"You sure you're ok?" said Gemma.

"Yeah...I...just wanted...to talk..." answered Aimee.

Gemma was confused. "Where's Tig?"

Aimee was silent again for a moment. "I...need to talk...to someone else..." she replied, looking at the bedroom door.

Gemma understood. She sighed. "Alright baby. You wanna go for coffee?"

Aimee looked at the time again. "Ok...I guess...but if it's too early that's ok..."

"No, no, it's not too early" replied Gemma. "It's a beautiful day out - might as well go and enjoy it right? Get dressed, I'll be there in a bit".

Aimee hung up and finished getting ready. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and threw on a baseball hat she found in Tig's closet. Her bruises were still very prominent, and she didn't want to draw any attention to them. She quietly opened the door of the room and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Tig sitting at the table. He looked up when she entered.

"Hey..." he said, looking her up and down, noticing the clothes. "You're up early..."

Aimee was hoping he would still be asleep. She looked at him, then looked away, walking to the front closet to get her shoes. "I couldn't sleep..." she answered.

Tig got up and followed her. "Where are you going?" he asked. "It's almost 7..."

"For coffee. With Gemma" she answered, not looking at him.

Tig reached out and touched her arm. "I'm sorry for..."

Aimee pulled her arm away. " I have to go..." she said, interupting. "Gemma will be here soon..."

Tig pulled his hand back and nodded. "I'll be here..." he said. Aimee nodded once, then turned to leave. When she closed the door behind her, she felt an overwhelming sadness. When they had taken her, all she wanted was to go home to Tig. Now...all she wanted to was leave...


	63. Chapter 63

Aimee waited on the steps for almost fifteen minutes before Gemma arrived. She didn't dare go back inside the house, or even look to the window, afraid that Tig would be looking out. He didn't come outside, either. When the SUV pulled in the driveway, Aimee got up quickly and got inside. Gemma eyed her for a while before pulling back out. Aimee didn't speak, instead she stared straight ahead.

"Everything ok?" asked Gemma. Aimee nodded, yes. Ok, that was that then. Gemma had a feeling they were in for quite a day.

She drove out of Charming towards the little diner where Tig had taken Aimee. Aimee thought they were going to stop there for a moment, as Gemma seemed to slow down a bit as they drove passed, but they didn't. Instead, Gemma continued on into another small town and stopped in front of a tiny little cafe. The sun was shining bright and there was a little breeze - perfect for sitting outside on the little patio. Aimee got them a table while Gemma went inside to order.

She looked out on the street, watching as the little town woke up and came to life. The smell of the coffee was strong, but sweet, and it seemed that everyone had somewhere to be. She wondered what Tig was doing right now...

"Here ya go" said Gemma, breaking her thoughts. "And I got us one of those tea buns, too".

"Thanks" replied Aimee. She sweetened her coffee and blew on it, waiting to take a sip.

Gemma watched her for a moment, then decided to start the conversation. "So...wanna tell me what's going on?" she asked. Aimee looked at her, and was about to say "nothing", when Gemma gave her a knowing look. "You wouldn't be calling me at 6:30 in the morning if nothing was wrong".

Aimee put her mug down and stared at the table. She was quiet a long time before she spoke. Finally, she sighed. "I don't know what's wrong, Gemma..." she began. "Everything is upside down...I don't know what to think..."

Gemma put her cup down and laid her hand on Aimee's. "I know, baby" she said. "You've been through a lot".

"It's not just that" Aimee answered. "It's everything..." She paused again and turned her head out to the street. "You know, my home town is a lot like this place" she said. "Kinda small...kinda quiet. Not as small and quiet as Charming, though. There were only a few bikes around when I grew up". Gemma listened, letting her say what she needed to.

"My parents didn't like it when I started riding" she continued. "And they really didn't like it when I became a mechanic. They thought I was wasting my degree". She turned back to Gemma. "I studied music, classical piano" she said, then turned away again. "They always thought I would be a famous pianist, or maybe a teacher. Certainly not a mechanic". She stopped, getting quiet for a moment. "But I was happy. I like working on bikes, and I like being able to do what I want. A normal, simply life" She laughed, sadly. "I never thought any of this would happen..." She took a deep breath, tears threatening to fall. "God, Gemma...what's happened to me?"

"I'm so sorry, baby" Gemma said, taking both of Aimee's hands in hers. "Sometimes...sometimes life has a way of kicking us in the ass. Things happen that we can't control..."

"But that's just it..." said Aimee. "Nothing would have ever happened if I didn't know Tig...".

Ah. Now Gemma understood. She let go of Aimee's hands and sat back in her chair. "You mean...none of this would have happened if you didn't know the club..." she said.

Aimee nodded, feeling slightly ashamed since Gemma was a big part of that club.

Gemma sighed."But you do know them, know us. That won't ever change. This world is different, you already know that. But it's loyal, and protective. We're all family. We do whatever it takes to make sure we stay that way..."

"By killing people?" Aimee interupted. "Tig killed that guy...just slit his throat...like it was nothing...how am I supposed to live like that? What if someone finds out? How many has he killed before?..."

Gemma looked around, leaning closer. "Calm down..." she said, taking Aimee's hands again. "Calm down. No one is going to find out" She waited a moment before continuing, finding the right words to use. "Tig once told you what his role was, right?" Aimee nodded. "Now you know. Now you understand. Do you remember me telling you that it takes a certain someone to do that shit?" Again, Aimee nodded.

"You said, those kind of people don't have a heart" she said.

"That's right" answered Gemma. "But Tig has a heart - you know that. You've felt it". She leaned close again. "He loves you, baby. He killed that Mayan because he hurt the one thing in his life that makes him whole. You".

Aimee nodded. She knew it was true. She knew Tig had a heart, and everything Gemma said was right. She felt a tear run down her cheek. "What do I do now?" she asked.

Gemma wiped it away and smiled at her. "Now...you need to think about things. Tig's not going to change. He loves you fiercly, and he will protect you til the end, but he's not going to change from what he does in the club. It's up to whether or not you can deal with that".

"And if I can't?" Aimee asked quietly.

Gemma looked down, thinking, then back up into Aimee's eyes. "If you can't...then it's done".

Tig stood in the kitchen for a long time, staring at the front door. Aimee hated him. He could see it, feel it. He loved her so much, and for the first time probably ever, felt a connection with her that ran deep. But now it was gone. He'd fucked it up.

He was only doing what he felt in his gut was right - killing that bastard was punishment for his disgusting crime. But he'd forgotten the rules - forgotten that that shit happened in his world, not in hers. In hers, he was nothing more than a murderer. That's what he was, afterall...

He picked up his mug and threw it at the door, smashing it into a million pieces. But it wasn't enough. He turned the table upside down, then the chairs. He grabbed what he could from the counter, throwing it against the walls, the whole time cursing his life and what he'd become. When he couldn't do anything else, he collapsed to his knees, sobbing into his hands. What had he done...what had he done...


	64. Chapter 64

The drive back to Charming was quiet. Too quiet. Gemma kept taking sideways glances at Aimee, while Aimee stared straight ahead, thinking. She'd listened to Gemma, grateful for her advice. But she still didn't know what to do. Did she want the normal life she'd expected and lived, or did she want to live a life of twists and turns with danger lurking around every corner. It seemed like a no-brainer to anyone outside, but there was one thing that made it hard to choose - she'd be alone in the normal life. In the dangerous life, she'd have Tig.

Tig was a killer. Just saying those words in her head seemed too unreal to be true. But it was. She knew deep down he would never hurt her, at least she didn't think he would, but still...what if something happened and she made him mad? What would happen then? Did she want to take that chance?

As Charming came into view, Gemma slowed down and turned to Aimee. "Where do you want to go?" she asked. She didn't know if Aimee wanted to go back to the house or not. Aimee didn't answer right away.

"I think you should talk to him" said Gemma. "Tell him what you told me. Something I learned a long time ago that you need to learn as well - no secrets."

Aimee nodded slowly, understanding. She did want to see him...she did miss him. She turned to Gemma. "Ok...take me home..."

Gemma smiled and squeezed her hand. "It'll be alright baby..."

Gemma pulled into Tig's driveway and put it in park. "Want me to come in?" she asked.

Aimee shook her head. "No...I think I'll be fine" she answered. Before she got out, she turned to Gemma once more. "Thanks...for everything..."

"Anytime, baby" Gemma answered. "Think about what I said..."

"I will" said Aimee. She got out, closing the door behind her, waving goodbye. When Gemma drove off, Aimee walked up the front steps, took a deep breath and opened the door. She wasn't prepared for what she saw...

There was broken glass everywhere...the table was turned over...the chairs... What had happened? She felt fear rising...did the Mayans find them? She froze on the spot, unable to move. She heard a muffled sound from the bedroom, like someone crying. Was Tig alright? She moved slowly, keeping against the wall...she moved down the hallway, and peered into the bedroom.

Tig was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed, a bottle of Jack in his hand, sobbing.

"Tig?" she said quietly. Tig's head snapped up, his face stained with tears. Aimee stared at him with confusion and fear.

"I'm sorry..." he said. "I'm so sorry...I don't know how to stop it...it's what I am...a monster..."

Aimee took a few steps inside. "What happened?" she asked.

"You have every right..." he continued. "...you're too good...too good for this...for me..."

She had caused this. Aimee walked closer, kneeling down. "I'm not...I'm sorry...I just needed..."

Tig looked up at her. "I'm sorry" he said again. "I'm sorry for getting you hurt...sorry for dragging you in..."

Aimee took his face in her hands. "You didn't get me hurt..." she said. "...you saved me..."

"I don't want you to go" he said, taking her face in his hands. "I love you...I need you..."

Aimee knew. It was clear. Tig did love her, and he would always do whatever it took to protect her. It was the way he was, nothing else. She felt safe with him, and considered herself lucky to have him on her side. Her decision was clear - she was home


	65. Chapter 65

Aimee looked into Tig's eyes. "I'm not leaving..." she said softly. "I want to stay...with you..."

Tig's breath hitched. He looked back at her, then lowered his head, burying it in her chest. His whole body moved as he sobbed. Aimee stroked his hair, wondering how long it had been since Tig let himself go and cried like this. While she'd learned a lot about him over the past little while, there was still a lot that she didn't know.

For the first time maybe ever, Tig let himself go. He couldn't remember ever crying this hard. He'd kept a lot of shit bottled up over the years, and it needed to come out. The more he cried, the more he felt the weight of the world lifting from his shoulders. And the whole time, Aimee just stroked his hair, letting him. He should be the one comforting her after what she'd been through, yet here they were, roles reversed.

Tig pulled back and wiped his face. "Sorry..." he muttered, but Aimee stopped him.

"Don't be..." she said. "I'm sorry for leaving". She looked at him, then began to get up. "Come on...it's more comfortable up here". She climbed into the bed, waiting for Tig to join her. He followed her lead and got in, lying close to her, wrapping his arms around her. Aimee ran her fingers along his arm, soothing not only him, but also herself.

"I...I don't know...how to live this life..." she said softly. Tig stayed quiet, listening. "It's not...what my life...was supposed to be..." Tig wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the rest of what she had to say or not...

Aimee rolled over and looked up at him. "I don't know how to deal with everything...with what I know..." she said, never looking away from his eyes. "But...I want...to try...".

Tig felt himself relax. She wanted to try - she wanted to stay. That's all that matters. He leaned forward, kssing her head. He opened his mouth to respond to her, but the tears were right there, threatening to fall again, so he didn't say anything.

"I'm not Gemma" Aimee continued. "I can't just...accept...everything...," Tig nodded. "...but I'm really gonna try...I just wanted to let you know that".

Tig pulled her closer and kissed her lips. Just a simple kiss. He loved Aimee so much that just the slightest touch was enough for him. She kissed him back, but after a few moments, she brought her hands up to his chest.

"Can we...can we just...sleep for a while?" she asked.

Tig pushed her hair back from her face. "Anything, doll", he answered. He didn't want to push her into anything, or make her think he was pushing her, after what she'd been through.

Aimee settled in, curling up in Tig's arms. "I love you" she said.

Tig closed his eyes, feeling peaceful for the first time in a long time.

"I love you, too"


	66. Chapter 66

Aimee was in a deep sleep when she heard a distant ringing. Slowly, she came out of the dream she was having and realized that it was the phone. She felt Tig moving, reaching out for it.

"Hello?" he answered, his voice gruff.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Gemma, her voice a bit frantic. "I've been calling for hours!"

Tig rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It was past six. "Sorry...we were asleep..."

"Asleep?" she asked. "All day? Is everything alright?"

Aimee could hear her through the phone. She raised her head up, resting her chin on Tig's chest.

Tig looked at Aimee, smiling. "Yeah...everything's fine...just tired is all..." Aimee smiled back.

"Is Aimee there?" Gemma asked. "Can I talk to her?"

Tig handed Aimee the receiver. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey...it's me" said Gemma. "I didn't hear from you, so I thought I'd call...see how everything turned out..."

Aimee sighed and laid her head back down on Tig's chest. "It's fine...everything's fine..." she answered.

Aimee could hear Gemma breathing a sigh on the other end. "Good...good" she said. "Well...ok then...I'll let you two get back to sleeping...call me later..."

"I will" answered Aimee. "And thanks..."

"You're welcome, baby" Gemma replied. "Bye..."

Aimee passed the phone back to Tig. He hung it up then moved so that they were lying face to face. He stared at her for the longest time. "I love you..." he finally said.

Aimee smiled. "You already said that..." she replied.

"I know, but I wanted to say it again" he answered. They lay for a long time, simply looking at each other, touching each other's arms and faces. Finally, Tig spoke.

"You wanna go away for a while?" he asked. "Just me and you?"

Aimee propped herself up on her elbow. "Go where?" she asked.

"I don't know...just...somewhere else...somewhere away from all this..." he replied.

Aimee smiled. That sounded nice - just the two of them somewhere else. Somewhere where they didn't have to think about the club.

"Yeah...yeah ok" she answered. She leaned forward, kissing him. Tig let her lead, not knowing what she would be comfortable with. She kissed him softly first. Soon, he felt her tongue touching his lips. He opened his mouth right away, letting her inside, and meeting her tongue with his. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on top of him. He let his hands fall to her back, moving them up and down slowly, not wanting to scare her.

They stayed that way for a long time, until they had to break for a breath. Aimee rolled off to the side, signalling that that was as far as she wanted to go, at least for now. Tig didn't object, simply grateful that she was even there with him.

"We should get up, I guess..." she said, looking at the clock again.

"Yeah..." Tig answered. Neither of them moved, causing them to look at each other and giggle.

"Or...maybe not..." said Aimee. She rolled back over, snuggling into Tig. "So...when do we leave?"


	67. Chapter 67

Aimee and Tig stayed in bed all through the night and into the next morning. By the time 8am rolled around, both were definitely ready to get up. Tig was up first and headed to the shower while Aimee lounged in bed, waiting for her turn.

She thought about what Tig had said, about them taking a trip somewhere, alone. She liked the idea. She wanted to get away for a while and not have to worry about anything. They could pack up a few things and ride off together to some place...

But then she realized that she didn't have her bike anymore. She sat up in bed when it hit her. In everything that happened, she'd forgotten that they'd left her bike somewhere. God knows where it was now, probably in some swamp or something. It hurt. It was only a vehicle, but it meant a lot to her. That bike had been part of her. It had taken her many places. Without it, she would never have been to Charming or met Tig...

"What's wrong?" asked Tig, coming back in the bedroom and seeing Aimee upset. "Why are you crying?"

Aimee shook her head and covered her face with her hands. "Nothing...it's stupid..." she said. Tig crossed the room and sat next to her, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"What...tell me..." he prodded.

Aimee sniffed and wiped her eyes. "My bike..." she began. "I forgot that it was gone..."

"Oh" said Tig. "Shit. I forgot to tell you..." Aimee looked up at thim. "With everything going on..." he waved his hand, not caring to remember the scene of glass waiting for him in the kitchen. "...the guys found your bike. It was in the ditch on the side of the road, I guess where they grabbed you..."

Aimee's jaw dropped. "Really?" she asked. Then she got cautious. "What condition is it in?"

"It's got some dings and some serious scratches in the paint, but nothing that can't be fixed" he answered. He bit his lip. "I'm not supposed to tell you but...Bobby actually rode it back to town".

Aimee opened her mouth to respond, but Tig held up his hand, cutting her off.

"I know, you don't like anyone fucking with your bike..."he said, "don't tell him I told you..."

Aimee laughed. "I don't care!" she said, getting a surprised look from Tig. "I'm just glad it's alright!". She got quiet for a moment, then looked at him again. "If it wasn't for that bike, I would never have met you..."

Tig smiled. "That's right" he answered, looking proud of himself.

Aimee threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. "So they're fixing it now?" she asked, grabbing her stuff for the shower. "When will it be done?"

Tig laughed. "Slow down, baby" he said. "There's lots of time for..."

"No!" she replied. "There's not! It took long enough LAST time for someone over there to fix it! Maybe we should head over, so I can take a look at it..." Aimee spoke as she headed to the bathroom. Tig just smiled and shook his head. He was glad to see her perk up and start getting back to her normal self. He looked forward to taking her away somewhere, just the two of them. He wanted to make it special, just for her. He got up and grabbed some clothes - he had a lot of work to do!


	68. Chapter 68

Aimee ended up exactly where she said she would go - in the garage. She'd wasted no time getting showered and ready, and practically dragged Tig out of the house. When they arrived at the clubhouse, Aimee headed straight for the main bay, grabbing tools as she got closer to show the guys the way her baby should be treated. Tig laughed as they all stepped back, letting her take charge. He figured she'd fit in fine once she actually got on the pay-roll.

Tig headed to the clubhouse in search of Clay. He needed to clear it with him before he and Aimee took off somewhere. He was sure that Clay would be alright with it, but he did need to check.

"Hey" he said, leaning against the bar. "Got a minute?"

Clay put down his paper. "Sure...what's up?"

Tig looked around, making sure no one was in ear shot. He still had a reputation to uphold, so he needed to be a bit careful with his words. "You need me around for the next week?"

Clay thought for a moment. "I don't know...why?"

"I think I'm gonna head out for a while...me and Aimee" he answered. "Just get away for a bit..."

Clay nodded. "Where to?"

Tig shrugged. "Don't know yet...just somewhere else..."

Clay was quiet for a moment, folding his paper. "This Mayan thing is still hanging over our heads" he said. "I don't know when it might blow up..."

Tig took a deep breath, waiting for Clay to say "no" to his idea.

"...but I think we can handle it" Clay continued. "Or wait until you get back. How's she doing anyway?"

Tig nodded. "Good...I think. Especially now that she knows her bike is alright". He smiled, remembering her chipper mood from earlier.

"Yeah...well, those old girls were built to last" said Clay. "They don't build them like that anymore".

"Nope" answered Tig.

Clay reached under the bar and pulled out two shot glasses. He poured whiskey into both, then raised his in the air, Tig doing the same. "To life, brother". Tig nodded, and downed the shot. "I hear New Mexico is nice this time of year..." He clapped Tig on the back and left him alone. Tig laughed. Next up on the to-do list - check out places in New Mexico!

Aimee got the guys straightened out on what they could and couldn't do with her bike, then left them to pop out the dents. She couldn't bear to do it herself, instead opting to just come back when her bike looked like new again. She crossed the parking lot and met up with Tig.

"The guys said it should be done by tomorrow!" she said grinning.

"Good" answered Tig. "You ever been to New Mexico?"

"Huh?" asked Aimee.

"New Mexico...you know...the state" he answered.

"I know what it is" she replied. "No, I've never been there".

Tig smiled. "You wanna go?"

Aimee stared at him for a moment. "To New Mexico?" she asked.

"Yeah...I hear it's nice this time of year..." he answered, borrowing Clay's line. "We could leave whenever your bike is done, unless you want to ride on the back with me..."

"No thank you" she answered. "No offence...but I don't ride bitch...it's bad enough just coming here on the back..."

Tig laughed, turning on his heel and walking away. "Well I guess you can walk home then!"

"Tig!"


	69. Chapter 69

Tig sped through the streets of Charming, laughing as he weaved through the few cars that were on the go, making Aimee hold tighter to him.

"TIG!" she yelled, laughing as well. "Slow down! Parked Car!"

He took the longest route back to the house, over hills, cutting through a few farms which garnered a few annoyed "moo's" along the way. He loved having Aimee on the back with him, her arms tight around his waist. He knew she prefered to ride her own, but he wished that she would ride more with him...

"Geez!" she said, climbing off once they'd reached the driveway. "Now I know why I don't ride bitch..."

"Aw, come on" Tig teased. "You know you love it...besides, gives you a chance to hold on tight..." He rushed up to her, throwing his arms around her and kissing her. Aimee kissed back, but only for a moment.

"Yeah well...I'm gonna make you ride on the back with ME one of these days!" she said, teasing and heading for the front door.

"Not a chance, doll" Tig replied following. "Not a chance".

Just as they were about to head inside, the sound of a car horn got their attention. It was Gemma and Tara. She pulled into the driveway and rolled down her window.

"Hey!" Gemma called. "I tried to catch you at the garage, but you were already gone. Wanna go get some lunch?"

Aimee looked at her watch. It was almost 2:30pm, but she hadn't eaten anything since early that morning. She looked at Tig, who shrugged and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah...sure" she called back. "Just let me grab my bag". Aimee followed Tig inside and headed to the bedroom to get her purse. She turned to go, catching herself in the mirror, and stopped. She still had the bruises, although they were faded. But they were pretty noticeable to anyone who looked. She put her hand up to her cheek...

"You look fine" Tig said from the doorway. "Go...they're waiting". He crossed the room and kissed the spot she had been touching. "Love you..."

Aimee smiled and kissed him back. "Love you too...I'll be back soon".

Tig smacked her butt as she walked past him. "You better be..."

Gemma drove them to a tiny cafe downtown. It was new and she was anxious to try it, but wanted other guinea pigs to go with her. They ordered what they could translate from the menu and talked while they waited.

"So...I hear you're going away for a while?" asked Gemma. Tara looked at Aimee, intrigued.

"Yeah...Tig asked if I wanted to go somewhere...just the two of us..." she said, "...I think we're going to New Mexico".

"New Mexico?" asked Tara. "Why there?"

Aimee shrugged. "I don't know...he suggested it".

Gemma leaned back in her chair, a smile on her face. "Ah, New Mexico..." she began, "...Clay and I had many a good night there...the sun, the heat, the thunder..." she looked at Aimee. "It's very romantic..."

Aimee smiled. "Sounds like it..." she answered.

Gemma leaned forward again, getting closer to the table. "So...do you think..."

Aimee listened, waiting for her to ask whatever it was she was trying to ask. When she didn't, she got confused. "Do I think what?"

Gemma grinned and stirred her coffee. "Do you think that...you and Tig..."

Oh. That's what she meant. Aimee felt herself blushing. Not from actually doing it with him, but from the fact that Gemma was talking about it!

"I...I don't know..." she answered. "Maybe...I told him before that I...would like to...but that was before everything happened..."

"You don't have to rush into anything" said Tara. "Tig loves you - you know that. If he's waited this long, then he can wait some more". She looked at Gemma. "That's GOT to be some kind of record for him!".

Gemma almost spat her coffee as she snorted her laughter. Aimee had to chuckle too. Big bad Tig Trager, the man who used to have girls lining up for him, hasn't had sex in forever! Aimee remembered her purchases in Riverside and turned to Tara.

"When I was home, in Riverside, I saw my doctor" she began. "I got a prescription for birth control".

Tara was surprised, but glad. "Good" she said. "That's great".

"I haven't taken them yet" Aimee continued. "I only picked them up the day that...the Mayans came..."

"Well you can start anytime" Tara replied. "Just make sure that you pick a time of day when you can take it regularly. Like, midnight is probably not a good idea". Aimee nodded.

"You should get condoms, too" said Gemma. "If you're going safe, might as well go all the way".

"I already did" answered Aimee. Both women looked at her with surprise. "Got 'em the same day."

"Well...you're all set then!" said Gemma. "Now you just need to do it!" Right at that moment, the waiter appeared behind her, carrying their tray. Aimee's eyes widened and she wished she could just crawl under the table. Gemma just looked up at him and smiled.

"Right?" she asked the poor guy. "I'm right, right?"

The guy was almost as red as Aimee, and probably felt just as awkward. He didn't answer, instead just placing their plates on the table. Gemma and Tara cracked up in hysterical laughter while Aimee thanked him. She shook her head...life was never dull in Charming...


	70. Chapter 70

Aimee got back to the house a little after 6pm. After their lunch, the girls decided to do a little shopping in the surrounding areas. Tara and Gemma spent the afternoon teasing Aimee, giving her pointers on various things and overall just making her turn into a giant beet from blushing. But Aimee appreciated their advice - Lord knows she was certainly a bit nervous about going all the way.

"Hey" said Tig as she walked in. "I was starting to get worried".

"Oh, sorry" she answered. "We went shopping". She walked over to the couch and sat down by him. "Any word from the guys?"

Tig laughed. "I thought you said that it would be ready tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah...but there's always a chance it would be ready earlier..." she answered.

Tig threw his arm around her. "Well, it's not ready yet. I checked when I went over earlier". He pointed to a few bags on the kitchen table. "They cleaned out your bags, though. I laid it all over there".

Aimee looked over and saw her rain gear, her first aid kid, her tiny tool pouch...and the pharmacy bag. She swallowed hard and looked at Tig, who was looking back at her. He saw her look and scrunched up his face in confusion.

"What?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Aimee answered. Maybe he didn't look...or at least he wasn't saying anything..."I've always got so much junk in there..."

Tig looked back to the table. "Yeah, well, you've got the room". Aimee let out her breath. It didn't sound like he looked...

"It's better to be safe than sorry, right?" he continued, smiling at her again.

Ok, maybe he DID look! Was he talking about the tool kit, the first aid kit...or the "other" stuff...

"Y..yeah..."Aimee stammered. "You never know..."

"Nope" Tig answered. He pulled his arm free from around her shoulders and moved to get up. "I'm hungry - wanna head up to Bud's place?"

"Yeah...sure" Aimee answered. She took a breath. He didn't know. He couldn't know - he was talking too normal. Ok, she could relax. She grabbed her helmet and headed outside after him. Tig was already sitting on the bike with the engine running by the time she climbed on.

"Two bitch rides in one day!" he teased over his shoulder. "That's gotta be some kind of record for you!"

Aimee rolled her eyes and climbed on. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned in close. Tig kicked the bike into gear and was just about to go when he turned around again.

"Oh...by the way...next time get extra large..."


	71. Chapter 71

Aimee didn't breathe for the entire ride out to Bud's diner. She was so stunned that she didn't even blink! Tig had looked - he'd seen what she bought. She knew that she shouldn't be so embarrassed about it as it was a normal, everyday thing, but still! He'd looked!

Tig pulled into the lot and parked the bike. He shut off the engine and took his helmet off, throwing it over the mirror. Aimee didn't move. He turned his head around to see what the problem was, as he wasn't able to get off until she did.

"Hey...you gettin' off or what?" he asked.

Aimee blinked finally, and immediately turned away, swinging her leg over. Tig finally got off the bike and watched her as she took her helmet off, laying it on the seat.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Aimee shook her head, no. "Alright then, let's go eat!"

Aimee followed him inside. There were actually other customers there this time. Tig took Aimee's hand and pulled her to the same corner booth that they sat in so many nights ago. "Best spot in the house" he said, smiling. Aimee still didn't meet his eyes. His smile faded. "What? What is it?"

Aimee looked up and was about to speak when Bud appeared. "Well hello again!" he called, grinning. "Long time no see!"

"Hey Bud" said Tig, looking around, "looks like business is booming!"

"That it is!" said Bud. He looked from Tig to Aimee. "I assume two specials are in order?"

"Sure are!" answered Tig. Aimee smiled at Bud, nodding. Bud winked at her, then set off to cook up their order, whistling the whole way.

Tig chuckled. "I love Bud, he's great" he said. He looked across the table to Aimee, still seeing the odd expression on her face and noting that she still hadn't spoken to him since they'd stopped. "Hey...what's going on?" he asked.

Aimee looked up at him, then down again, biting her lip. "You saw..." she said. Tig raised his eyebrows, asking what she was refering to. "The stuff...from my saddle bags..."

"Oh...that" he answered. He laughed. "Yeah...better get the extra large next time, doll" he said, winking at her. But Aimee didn't laugh. She didn't even smile. "Come on...it's funny!" he said, ducking his head to try and meet her eyes. "What...you're not mad...are you?"

Aimee looked up at him. "No...it's just..." she sighed, looking out the window, "...I don't know..." She felt silly for being so embarrassed.

Tig laughed. He honest to goodness laughed. Wonderful. Now she felt even MORE stupid...

"Babe, it's only condoms" he said, "it's no big deal".

"It is to me" Aimee replied quietly. Tig stopped laughing and reached across the table, taking her hand.

"I'm just teasing" he said. "It's good you got 'em'". He paused for a moment, looking around, then looked back to her. "You're the first girl that ever did".

Aimee looked up, confused.

"I always got 'em before..." Tig explained. "...those girls weren't as smart as you are". He smiled and winked at her.

Aimee smiled back. "Well...I guess you should thank me then..." she said, still a little shy.

Tig laughed again. "Ok, thank you" he said. "Thanks for getting..."

"Order up!" said Bud, as he approached their table. Aimee nipped Tig's hand to make him stop speaking. Bud laid the food in front of them. "Bon Appetit!" he said. "Holler if you need anything!"

"Thanks Bud" said Tig. He took off his cut and laid it beside him. "God, this place is the best..." Aimee agreed and picked up a fry. She felt a lot better about Tig seeing her bag of stuff. Afterall, he was the one who would be using them, so it was only right...She should have told him about it. And he was right - it was only condoms. Still...one thing bothered her...

She looked up at Tig as he took a sip of his milkshake. "Do you really need extra large?" she asked quietly.

Tig almost choked. He pulled the cup away, coughing and trying to catch his breath. Aimee looked around at the other customers looking in their direction. She looked back to Tig, apologizing. Tig looked up at her, his eyes watery from choking.

"You tell me!" he replied, still coughing.

Aimee thought for a moment, remembering what she'd done with him. She picked up her own milkshake, holding the straw to her lips.

"Nah..."


	72. Chapter 72

If Tig could tease, then so could Aimee. She spent the rest of their supper making innuendos about size, watching Tig get more and more annoyed. She knew he wasn't mad - she'd only seen his mad side that night with the Mayans - but she thought it was kinda cute making him squirm.

Bud came out to talk to them as they finished up, giving Tig a reprieve from the ribbing. He chatted with them about the latest round of tourists bringing the old place back to life, and some new concoctions he was thinking about trying. Tig assured him that they'd be back to try them out sometime, and told him about their upcoming trip to New Mexico.

"I love it there" said Bud. "Mary and I go up whenever we can".

"Oh yeah?" said Tig. "Any favourite spots? I don't know where we should go".

"Silver City" answered Bud. "You'll love it. Small town with lots of charm. Nice little lodges and cabins, too. Perfect for young couples like yourselves...". He winked at Aimee.

Tig looked at Aimee. "Yeah...sounds good" he said. "Might have to check it out". Bud gave him a bit more information as they walked to the cash and paid the bill. Aimee excused herself and headed outside.

"Hey Alex..." said Bud. "I,uh, couldn't help but hear about what happened to your little lady there. It's good to see she's doing alright".

Tig looked out the window to where Aimee stood by his bike. "Yeah...she's fine". He looked back to Bud. "That's why we're heading out for a while...just get away from everything..."

Bud smiled. "You're a good man, Alex. A good man" he said.

Tig smiled back at him and headed for the door. "Thanks Bud". He waved goodbye and headed out.

"We'll have to google Silver City when we get home" said Aimee as Tig got closer. "Might be nice".

"You got a computer?" asked Tig.

"Not here..." answered Aimee, "...don't you?" Tig shook his head. "You DON'T have a computer? Seriously?"

"No, I don't" answered Tig. "What would I need that shit for?" He climbed on the bike and started it.

"For everything!" Aimee answered. "Don't you have email?"

"Nope" he answered, waiting for her to get on. Aimee stared at him with her mouth slightly open. "What?" he asked.

"What rock have you been under?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him, holding on as he kicked into gear and took off.

"None..." Tig answered over his shoulder. "That's what Juice is for..."


	73. Chapter 73

By the time they got back to Charming, there was a message on Aimee's phone from the garage letting her know that her bike would be ready by noon the next day. She wanted to head over and check it out then, but Tig talked her out of it, saying it was too late. She finally relented, and joined him on the couch watching TV.

Aimee looked at the clock. It was almost 9pm. She remembered Tara's words and wondered if she should take her first pill now. 9:00 was a reasonable time, and she couldn't foresee anything happening in the future that would prevent her from taking it regularly. Plus, this time tomorrow night she would be in Silver City...

She got up from the couch and headed to the bedroom where she'd put her bags. Tig watched her go, but didn't say anything. She found the pharmacy bag, pulled out the pills, and headed to the bathroom. She opened the box and read the little sheet inside slowly, making sure she did everything right. Finally, she popped one out of its little case, poured a glass of water, and swallowed it. Once it was done, she stood in front of the mirror and stared at herself. What she was expecting to see, she didn't know. She just felt different somehow...

"Hey, you coming out anytime soon?" said Tig at the door. Aimee dumped the rest of the water and put the package in her pocket. She opened the door, smiling.

"It's all yours" she said, walking past him. She went back to the living room to wait. Soon enough, Tig returned and sat next to her, holding out his arm so she could snuggle into him.

"What should I pack?" asked Aimee.

"I don't know" Tig answered.

"Is it hot there?" she asked. "Like, really hot?"

Tig smiled. "It will be once WE get there..."

"Tig..." Aimee replied, playfully punching his arm. "You know what I mean..."

"Yeah, and you know what I mean..." he answered. Aimee looked up at him and they stared at each other. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Aimee smiled and looked down. "Thanks..." she answered.

"You are...I mean it..." Tig said. "How come no other bikers scooped you up, you working in that shop and all?"

Aimee shrugged. "I don't know..." she looked up at him, screwing up her face. "I'm kinda dorky, I guess..."

Tig laughed and pulled her into him. "Well I like it" he said. He tilted her chin up and kissed her, a few pecks at first, then slowly hot and heavy. Aimee closed her eyes and opened her mouth, pushing out her tongue to meet his. She loved kissing Tig - it gave her goosebumps all over.

Tig pulled away, looking into her eyes. "Come on..." he said, standing and taking her hand. Aimee let her lead him into the bedroom and onto the bed. She sat up while he pulled her shirt off, then laid down as he pushed gently on her shoulders. Tig moved over her, straddling her hips. "You ok?" he asked. He wasn't sure if she was ready to do anything, and certainly didn't want to scare her.

Aimee nodded. "Yeah..." she breathed. Tig smiled. He kissed her again, dropping his full weight on her slowly. He felt her open her legs, letting him fall against her more comfortably. His hands moved all over her body - down her arms, over her belly, until they rested on her hips. He wasn't worried about himself - he wanted to make her feel good, make her feel safe.

Tig pushed himself up and moved down lower. With Aimee's eyes watching him every step of the way, he undid her jeans and pulled them down over her hips. She lifted off the bed to help him get them all the way off, and he tossed them to the floor. He ran his hands up her legs, feeling the goosebumps as they appeared. His fingers moved into the waistband of her panties and he paused, looking up to see what she would do. She smiled back at him, giving the ok. Tig pulled them down and off slowly, giving her a chance to change her mind if she wanted...but she didn't.

He moved back up and parted her legs. He started at her knee, kissing a trail lower, chuckling as she shivered and jerked slightly from the tickling sensation. Finally, he laid his head on her pubic bone and looked up at her. "Ok?" he whispered.

Aimee nodded. "Ok" she whispered back.

Tig kissed the spot where his chin rested, then moved lower until his lips were touching her pussy. Aimee arched her back off the bed. Tig smiled against her. He loved it when she did that... He stuck his tongue out, licking lightly and again, the shivers came. He reached up with his hands, opening her slightly so his tongue could reach the spot he knew would send her over the roof. It did. She threw her head back and moaned loud enough for the neighbours to hear. He locked his lips around her clit, sucking and licking, while his fingers moved lower. She gasped for air as he pushed them inside, moving them in and out slowly. He could feel her muscles moving and before he knew it, she came. But Tig wasn't done yet...

Tig kept moving his fingers and his mouth even though Aimee pushed against his head. She was practically screaming from the sensations, her head tossing back and forth. Tig felt her fingers wind through his hair, pulling it. Up til now, she hadn't done that to him, but he decided that he definitely wanted her to do more of it. Another few strokes, and he felt her cumming again. This time she screamed, her whole body writhing on the bed. Tig decided that she'd had enough for one night, and pulled away from her, moving up to lie face to face. He laid his hand on her belly while as she panted. Finally, after a long time, she turned her head to look at him.

"Wow..." she managed to get out.

Tig laughed. "You like that, huh?" Aimee nodded. Her eyes were half closed and Tig could tell she was wiped. "Wait til we get to New Mexico..."


	74. Chapter 74

Aimee slept like a log. Like an absolute log. She didn't even roll over during the night! She was so relaxed after Tig had his way with her that she didn't even realize she'd drifted off to sleep until she woke up the next morning. She didn't even remember saying anything to him!

She blinked her eyes open and rolled over to find Tig's side of the bed empty. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, stretching. Where was he? She looked over to the clock - 9:30am. Shit! She still had to pack and go pick up her bike from the garage! She threw back the covers and got out of bed, grabbing clean clothes as she headed to the shower.

"Mornin'" said Tig as she pushed open the bathroom door. He was stood at the sink, shaving, a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at her smiling, amused at her rushing.

"Hey" she said. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Figured you could use the sleep" he answered. "It's only 9:30..."

"I've got a million things to do!" Aimee answered. "I've got to find my stuff, do some laundry, get everything packed, which I don't even know what I should take yet..." Tig cut her off by kissing her.

"Slow down, doll" he said. "We've got loads of time..."

"No we don't, it's already 9:30..." Aimee replied.

Tig laughed. "Rule number one of road trips with me...there ARE no rules. Rule number two...refer to rule number one..."

Aimee gave him an annoyed look. "Ha ha" she said. "Just because YOU aren't prepared, doesn't mean..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" said Tig, interupting again. "Who said I wasn't prepared? For your information, I'm all packed".

Aimee raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You are? Really?"

Tig looked back in the mirror and started shaving where he left off. "Yup". Aimee waited for him to say more, and when she didn't she held out her hands.

"Aaaaandd..."

Tig turned his eyes towards her. "And what? I don't need much...I travel light..."

"Do you want a cookie?" Aimee asked, again being sarcastic. Tig turned his head and looked at her. He slowly took the razor away from his face and laid it on the countertop. Uh oh. Aimee turned and ran with Tig chasing right behind.

"Oooh, you're gonna get it now!" he teased, laughing. Aimee ran through the kitchen and living room, back down the hall and was just about to close the door of the bedroom when Tig stopped her. He easily pushed it open and grabbed her, lifting her up over his shoulder.

"Tig!" she yelled. "Put me down!"

"Nuh-uh, doll" he answered. "Not til you say you're sorry..." He walked over to the bed and stood by the side.

"Never!" Aimee said in her best defiant voice. She didn't have the word out when all of a sudden Tig's hand landed firmly on her ass. "OW!" she yelled.

"Say you're sorry" Tig warned, his hand patting the spot he'd just hit.

"Are you deaf?" Aimee asked. "Did you not hear me the first time... OW!" Tig hit her again.

"I'll just keep spankin' ya..." he warned.

"Good!" Aimee answered.

Tig spun around, dropping her onto the bed. Aimee landed on her stomach, ready to roll over, but Tig sat beside her and held her in place. He laughed. "You're just full of surprises, huh..." he said, his voice low.

Aimee looked back at him over her shoulder and bit her lip. "I guess so...Tigger..."

Tig stared at her for a moment then pounced. He flopped down on his back pulling her on top of him. Aimee squealed at the surprise, but once she was on top, she smiled down at him. Tig ran his hands down her back then pulled them off just in time to spank her again. It didn't hurt her, but she jumped anyways.

"God I can't wait to get you to New Mexico..." Tig half whispered.

"Yeah?" Aimee asked. Tig spanked her again.

"Yeah..." he answered.

"I can't wait either..." she said, biting her lip, teasing him. "But first..." she leaned down closer, looking at his lips.

"Yeah?..." said Tig.

Aimee leaned even closer. "But first..."

Tig was breathing heavy now. "Yeah?..."

Aimee's lips brushed his. "But first..." she kissed him quickly, "...I need to get in the shower!"...she bolted off the bed before he could catch her and ran to the bathroom, locking the door.

Tig raised his hands over his head, punching the headboard. "God Damn it!"


	75. Chapter 75

Tig was pouty until the moment they left the house. He'd been ready and raring to go in the bedroom before Aimee left him hanging, so to speak, so he thought a bit of the silent treatment was in order. Of course, Aimee didn't care - she was too busy packing and getting everything ready. Tig was outside on the bike with his saddlebags packed when she finally came out with her helmet.

"Just gotta swing back here to get my stuff once I get the bike, and we're all set!" she said smiling.

"Yeah...great..." Tig answered, still in a pouty mood.

"Oh come on" Aimee said, climbing on the back of the bike. "I had to get ready. Otherwise we would never leave the house!"

Tig knew that was true. He could totally stay in bed with Aimee all day. Hell, he could stay there forever if he was honest. "Yeah well...once we get to New Mexico, you're mine" he said, waiting for her to get settled. Aimee wrapped her arms around him and leaned close to his ear.

"Always..." she said. Tig started the bike and they headed off to the garage.

Juice was just bringing her shovel out when they pulled up. He had it running and was just about to ride it across the parking lot when he saw her getting off Tig's bike. He quickly killed the engine and put the kickstand down.

"I was just..." he started to explain as Aimee walked closer, when she raised her hand to him.

"Go ahead...bring it over" she said. Juice looked at her surprised, then looked at the other guys. "Go on...I don't mind" Aimee continued. Juice waited for a moment, to see if she was being serious, and when she didn't say anything more, he fired up the engine and drove it over to where Tig's bike was parked. Aimee watched with the rest of the guys. As soon as he parked, Juice shut it off again and ran back over to her.

"Thanks!" he said. "Always wanted to ride one of those old school bikes..."

"Well, now you have" Aimee replied. "And I hope you remember it because I probably won't let you do it again".

The guys laughed. They were all protective of their rides, so it was no surprise that Aimee was as well.

"You must be in a good mood" said Chibs. He looked from Aimee to Tig. "Good night last night, kids?"

"Great night" answered Tig. Aimee looked at him, wondering if he was going to tell what they did, but he simply smiled and walked into the office. Aimee breathed a sigh of relief. She knew they were all tight, and she felt like she belonged there as well, but some things were better kept private...

"You two heading out?" asked Gemma. Clay turned from the filing cabinet to see them come in.

"Yeah...just got pick up her stuff, and then we're gone" answered Tig.

"Keep your phone on" said Clay, "just in case...". Tig nodded. Even though they were going away on a so-called vacation, there was no such thing as a vacation from the Sons. No matter where he went and what he did, he would always be a part of them, front and center.

"When are you coming back?" asked Gemma.

Aimee shrugged, looking at Tig. "I don't know..."

"When we're wore out" Tig said, getting a look from Aimee. Clay and Gemma laughed.

"Well, you better get going then" said Gemma, winking. She walked out with Aimee while Clay and Tig went on ahead. Before they got too close to the guys, she stopped her. "You all set?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in double meaning.

Aimee nodded. "Yeah...I think so" she answered. She took a deep breath. "I'm nervous...but I'm excited, too".

Gemma gave her a hug. "You have fun, that's the main thing" she said. "And we want details when you get back!"

"Gemma!"

"I'm serious!" Gemma replied. Aimee shook her head and turned to get on her bike.

"You ready, doll?" asked Tig.

Aimee looked at him and smiled. That was a loaded question on so many levels.

"Yeah...I'm ready..."


	76. Chapter 76

The ride to New Mexico was...interesting...to say the least. It was a full day's run, nearly seven hours. Tig and Aimee had to stop for gas several times along the way, and a few times for snacks. Tig got a bit annoyed with the bathroom breaks, too. He was perfectly fine just pulling over and going in the woods, but Aimee wasn't having that, as much as Tig kept telling her to try it! Aimee just rolled her eyes at him, wondering what other quirks he might have...

When they finally crossed into the state it was well past dark. Tig pulled over when he saw the signage for the upcoming towns.

"Another 75 miles" he called back over his shoulder. "You up for that or you wanna find somewhere else to stay for the night?"

"Doesn't matter...I'm good either way" Aimee called back to him. Tig figured that they'd already come this far, so they might as well keep going. He kicked back into gear and pulled out onto the highway, Aimee close behind.

It was 10:30pm by the time they made it into Silver City. As much as Aimee loved her bike and loved riding, her butt was screaming for her to stop! Those old seats could really cause a lot of pain! She followed Tig as he rolled through the quiet streets and pulled into the parking lot of an older looking bar. It looked a bit like Bud's place.

Aimee parked alongside and turned off her bike. She looked at the place, then to Tig.

"I'm gonna ask about a good place to stay" he explained, noting her expression. Aimee nodded and pulled her helmet off. Tig held out his hand for her to hold as they went inside.

Aimee looked around in awe. It was just like a scene from an old western movie, complete with bull heads on the walls and an old piano in the corner. They'd walked into a saloon! Tig pulled her hand and she snapped out of her daydream, following him up to the bar. They sat side by side on old fashioned wooden stools. Stools!

"What can I get ya?" asked the bartender, eyeing Tig's cut.

"Two scotch, on the rocks" he answered. Aimee was surprised - she didn't think that Tig drank scotch according to how he screwed up his face everytime she did, which wasn't very often. The bartender poured the drinks and laid them on the counter. "Know a good place to stay here?" asked Tig.

"Thunder Lodge, just outside of town" the guy answered. "That's the big tourist place these days".

Tig nodded. "Thunder Lodge...alright, thanks man". He looked to Aimee to see what she thought...

"Well...look what the cat dragged in!" came a voice from across the bar. Both Tig and Aimee swiveled around. "Tigger, Tigger, Tigger...what the fuck are you doin' here?"

"Oh shit..." mumbled Tig. Aimee looked at him, confused, wondering who this guy was. As he walked over to them, she saw that he too had a Sons of Anarchy cut on, but she hadn't seen him before...

The guy walked up to Tig and held out his hand. Tig took it, shaking it, and the guy immediately pulled him in for a hug. He was obviously very drunk. "Hey man...long time no see...shit, what's it been...like...three years?"

"Yeah...about that..." Tig answered.

The guy hugged Tig again, mumbling something incoherent, then turned to Aimee. "And who's this?" he asked, his words slurring together.

"This is Aimee" Tig answered. "Aimee...this is Kozick. He's from Tacoma..."

Aimee smiled. "Nice to meet you" she said, looking from him to Tig.

Kozick smiled and looked back to Tig. "She your old lady?" he asked. Tig nodded. "No way...no fucking way..." he continued. "Dude...she's like...not even your type..."

Not his type...Aimee really didn't know what to think about that. She looked at Tig, who was trying his best to make this guy go away.

"Yeah well...my type changed..." Tig said, pushing the guy off of him. "Look, we gotta head out...maybe I'll see you around..."

"Yeah man...for sure..." Kozick answered. He leaned in and gave Tig another hug. "It's good to see you, man...good to see you..."

Tig pushed him off again, paid the bartender and grabbed Aimee's hand getting them out of the bar.

"Who was that guy?" she asked, getting on her bike.

Tig put his helmet on and got on his bike, starting it up. He looked over to Aimee with an annoyed look on his face.

"An asshole".


	77. Chapter 77

It was 11:00pm by the time they found the Thunder Lodge. The bartender's directions weren't so great, as they discovered. By the time they found it, they figured it would be closed for the night, but thankfully it wasn't. The man at the desk was watching TV when they went inside. It was in the middle of tourist season, so they were pretty full, but as it so happened, an older couple left earlier that day due to some crisis at home, so there was a cabin available. Tig took it and paid the deposit, not letting Aimee pay half. She insisted all the way to the front door, but he wouldn't hear of it.

It was a cute little cabin, just like the ones from Dirty Dancing. They were all in a row up the hill, and of course theirs had to be the last one up. Tig thought that was better, since they could spy on everyone else, but Aimee just thought about the walk back and forth to the main buildings. Surely, they wouldn't take their bikes everytime!

By the time they paid, made their way to the cabin, and brought all their stuff in, it was midnight. Aimee yawned as she talked and unpacked her stuff. Riding that long was exhausting. Tig was feeling it, too, although he didn't let on.

As she walked into the bathroom unpacking her toiletries bag, Aimee realized that she'd missed the 9:00pm time to take her pill. Shit! The second day and she'd already messed it up! Did that screw everything up? Could she just take it now? She had to find out, and she knew who to call...

"Where you goin'?" Tig asked as Aimee walked through the tiny kitchen and headed out the door.

"I...uh...left something outside..." she said, not looking back. Once she got outside, she walked a bit away from the cabin and took out her cell phone. Thank God there was reception. She clicked through her address book until she found Tara's number.

"Hello?" answered Tara.

"Hey...it's me" said Aimee. "I messed up".

"What? Where are you? What are you talking about?" asked Tara.

"I'm in New Mexico...with Tig" said Aimee. "We just got here, and I totally forgot about taking my pill because I was on the road at nine o'clock, and I just couldn't stop, but I wasn't thinking..."

"Slow down" said Tara, laughing. "It's only midnight. Take it now. Three hours is no big deal".

"Really?" Aimee asked. She breathed a sigh. "Oh thank God. Thanks...sorry to call you so late..."

"Don't worry about it" Tara replied. "Have fun!"

"Thanks...bye" said Aimee. She hung up her phone and headed back inside. Tig eyed her curiously.

"Everything alright?" he asked. Aimee nodded. "You sure?" he asked, wanting to be sure himself.

"Yes...I'm fine..." she answered. She turned to go back to finish unpacking, when she thought of how embarrassed she'd been about Tig finding her pills and the condoms, and how silly she'd felt for feeling that way. She decided that she wouldn't keep anything else from him. She turned back to him. "I forgot to take a pill..." she said. Tig looked up at her. "I'm supposed to take it at nine, and we were riding so I wasn't thinking about it and I forgot...I called Tara to see what I should do..."

"Oh" Tig answered. "So...what did she say?"

"She said I can take it now, that it's not a big deal" said Aimee. She looked down again. "It's stupid...I know..."

"No...no it's not" answered Tig, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her. He smiled. "I wouldn't have known that. Besides, it's good to be prepared, and you are certainly prepared!" He grinned at her. "You must have been in the girl guides, huh?"

Aimee shook her head, no. "Sorry for being so...dorky...about this..." she said, looking up at him.

"Don't be" Tig answered. He smiled again. "I think it's kinda hot, actually..." he looked at her for a moment, sizing her up. "Do you ever wear glasses?"

"Tig..." Aimee said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious..." he replied. "Do you? 'Cause you could put them on sometime, and only them, and like sit and read some big ass book or something...Hey, where ya goin'?"

Aimee slipped out from under his arm and walked away shaking her head. Yet another quirk raising it's head...she wondered how many more she'd find out about on this trip...


	78. Chapter 78

Aimee and Tig practically fell asleep before they hit the bed. They were both exhausted and stiff from the ride and settled into sleep easily. Aimee cuddled into him, wondering if he was disappointed about not doing anything, since they were finally there and had planned it for so long, but when she heard him snoring, she figured he was ok with it.

The sun woke them, along with some hawk or eagle or something nearby. Aimee woke first, rolling over to face the window, wondering how to shut the bird up! Beside her, Tig pulled his pillow over his head to block out the noise. After a few moments, he peeked out again to look at the clock, then dove back under.

"Fuck!" he said, muffled. "It's only eight!"

"But it's nice out..." said Aimee, settling back in beside him.

"So what" answered Tig. He pulled the sheet up over his head, which was still under the pillow.

Aimee smiled. "You're not a morning person, are you".

"Fuck no!" he answered. Aimee stayed on her side, watching him, until he finally poked his head out and looked at her. "I suppose you want to get up..."

Aimee shrugged. "Well...we might as well...there's probably lots of cool places to ride and explore..."

"You're gonna be one of THOSE girls, aren't you..." he said, tossing the sheet back and putting the pillow back in it's rightful place.

Aimee pouted. "What does THAT mean?"

"You wanna go do all the tourist shit and stuff" he answered.

"Well...we ARE tourists..." Aimee said. "Besides...it'll be fun!"

Tig rolled his eyes. "Yeah...sure..."

Aimee threw back the covers and got out of bed. "Come on..." she said, making her way across the room and out to the bathroom. "I promise I'll make it worth your while..."

Tig lay back with his arm under his head. "Oh really?" he called to the closed door. "And just how are you going to do that?"

"Oh...you'll see..." Aimee called back to him.

Tig smiled. He could hear the shower running, so he knew he should get himself up and get breakfast on the go, but he really didn't want to get out of bed yet. He rolled back over and threw his arm over Aimee's pillow. It smelled like her. As he dozed, he let his mind wander to what they would do when they got back. He really wanted to make it special for her, and he certainly wanted to make it good. He wondered if he might be able to sneak away for a bit...

"Are there snakes here?" called Aimee from the bathroom.

Tig opened his eyes. "What?"

"Are there snakes here!" she asked again.

Tig rolled back over and got out of bed. He grinned at the thought of having a bit of fun with her...

"Yup...really big ones...the kind that can knock you out with one shot..." he replied, walking to the bathroom door and opening it slowly.

Aimee was quiet for a moment. "Seriously?" she said, her voice a little different. "Have you ever seen one?"

Tig dropped his boxers and pulled back the shower curtain. "Every morning" he said, getting in the shower, dick in hand.

Aimee spun around, startled. "TIG!" she yelled. "That's not funny!"

Tig was laughing hysterically. "You should have seen your face!"

Aimee picked up the soap and hurled it at him, but Tig was able to duck out of the way. Instead he reached out and grabbed Aimee, pulling her close to him. "I think there's one snake that wants to come out and play..."

Aimee was not amused. "Well your little snake can just piss off!" she said, trying to go back to her shower, but Tig held her close.

"See...it likes to play in a dark, warm, wet place..." he began, "...one that's very hard to find sometimes...but it loves to spend hours and hours there..."

Aimee raised her eyebrows. "Hours and hours?" she asked. "That must be some snake..."

"Oh it is, doll" he answered. "Trust me..."

Aimee laid her hands on Tig's hips, then slowly moved them lower. "And how does the snake find this special place?"

"That's a secret" Tig answered.

"A secret?" Aimee asked.

Tig nodded. "Yup...I can't tell you right now..."

Aimee moved her hands even lower, until her fingers brushed "the snake". "Well when can you tell me?"

Tig grinned. "After our adventures!" he said. With that, he pulled her hands off of him and got out of the shower, leaving Aimee annoyed.

"Tig!" she called after him. "What...where..."

"You wanted to go exploring, right?" he said, grabbing a towel and putting it around his waist. "Come on, hurry up! Chop Chop!" He left the bathroom smiling wide. Two could play this teasing game...


	79. Chapter 79

It was really, REALLY hot by the time they left the cabin. They ate their breakfast in silence, as Aimee was annoyed at being left high and dry by Tig in the shower. She hadn't intended to do anything with him, since they were getting ready to hit the road, but once he started it, she didn't exactly want to stop. In fact, she was willing to do everything...

They started out in the little town at the tourist shop, looking at maps and landmarks to visit. There was an old route that led to a canyon and native land, so they decided to go there. Aimee always loved everything about the native culture - the music, the dancing, the mystique of it all. Tig didn't care where they ended up. If it made Aimee happy, then he was game.

The road was perfect for riding. The sun was shining in full force, no clouds to be seen, and the breeze was warm. The first town they came upon had an old fashioned record store. Aimee got Tig's attention and pulled in. As they went inside, Aimee told Tig about her time in university, how she'd studied music. He thought it was pretty cool, learning new things about her. He watched her as she talked and flipped through the records, thinking back to when they'd first met. He felt guilty knowing that he would never have given her a second glance most likely, but thanked God that he did. He was still daydreaming when she got his attention, signalling that she was done shopping and ready to go. As always, Tig simply followed along.

The second town was the main part of a reserve. Aimee stopped at an arts and crafts stand and looked at the beaded jewelry. The lady working there explained that they made accessories for bikes, too, so Aimee followed her to that display. Tig stayed on his bike, waiting and watching. Being in a new area with different people was a bit unnerving to him. He was still wary of making sure no one got too close to Aimee. He didn't want anything else to happen to her.

"Nice ride"

Tig turned to see an older native man sitting on the steps. "Thanks" he replied.

"Not yours...that one" the man said, nodding to Aimee's bike. "Used to have one myself".

Tig pushed his glasses up onto his head. "Oh yeah? Same year?"

The man nodded. "Great bike. Nice to see one still running".

"Yeah well...my girl, she's a mechanic" Tig explained. "She keeps it in top shape".

The native man smiled. "I can tell. Where you from?"

"California" Tig answered.

"And what brings you here?" he asked.

Tig shrugged. "Nothing, really...just getting away for a while..."

The man looked over to the stand at Aimee. "And her?"

Tig looked at the man confused. "What?"

"Why is she here?" he asked.

Ok..."I just said...we're just getting away..."

"You said that's what YOU were doing..." the man said. "Why is SHE here?"

Tig didn't really know what to say to that, so he didn't say anything. The native man stood up and walked over to him.

"About 20 miles out..." he said, pointing up the road, "...there's a powwow tonight. You should come".

"Oh, I don't know Chief, I mean..." Tig began, but the man interupted him.

"She will want too..." the man said, winking. With that, he turned and walked away. Tig watched him go, wondering what the hell had just happened...

"Alright, I'm ready" said Aimee, walking back over to her bike and putting her new purchases into her saddlebags. "At this rate I'm going to have to mail some of this back home!" She put her helmet on and got on, starting up the engine.

"Hey...you know what a powwow is?" asked Tig.

"Yeah...they're really cool!" answered Aimee. "Why?"

Tig nodded his head in the direction the old man had shown him. "There's one tonight, just up ahead. You wanna go?"

Aimee smiled. "Yeah!" she answered, excited. Huh. The old man was right...

Tig started up his bike and motioned for Aimee to go ahead. He hoped this powwow thing wouldn't go on too late, since he was anxious to get back to the cabin. He also wondered what else the old man might have to say...


	80. Chapter 80

The powwow was not at all like Tig imagined it would be. When he and Aimee pulled into the lot next to the grounds, they were met with crowds of people, music playing, food, drinks and everything else you could think of. It was more like a circus, than...whatever it was he pictured...

"I thought you said these things were cool" he said as they walked onto the main grounds.

"They are!" answered Aimee. Tig looked at her, not believeing. "Really!" said Aimee.

They walked around, hand in hand, checking out the different things on display. It was almost 7pm by the time they'd arrived. They did a bit more riding after meeting the man that afternoon, stopping for supper in a little roadside diner, and then headed back to the powwow. The sun was getting ready to set, and Tig looked at his watch.

"How long do you think this will be?" he asked.

"I don't know" Aimee answered. "Depends on what we go to".

Tig stopped, looking around. "Aren't we already here?" he asked, confused.

Aimee laughed. "Yeah...but there's other stuff throughout the night". She started to walk again, dragging him with her. Tig wasn't sure about this...

They finally found a spot to sit around the center of the field. A voice came over the loudspeaker saying that the ceremonial dance would be starting soon, so Aimee rushed over to find a good spot. Once she found one, she sat in it, not wanting to give it up. Tig sat beside her, constantly checking his watch. By now, it was 8:30pm and getting dark. They had a bit of a drive back to the cabin, so they weren't left with much time...

"Isn't it cool?" asked Aimee, her eyes never leaving the dancers as they moved around the circle. Tig turned his head to see what she was looking at. He watched the men and women moving in time to the music, chanting every once in a while. Normally, he would brush it off, but out here, with no other Sons around, he could actually really watch and listen. Truth be told, it was pretty cool. When he didn't answer, Aimee looked at him and saw that he was just as spellbound as she was. She smiled. "Told you..."

They watched the dancers and singers and drummers for well over an hour. Tig hadn't looked at his watch again, but it was now dark, so he knew it was late. But he didn't mind. As long as he was with Aimee, no matter what they were doing, it was all good. As it came to an end, the audience stood and clapped. Tig turned his head slightly to see the old native man, smiling and waving at him. Tig tapped Aimee's shoulder, telling her he was there, and they walked over to meet him.

"Glad you could come" the man said. He looked at Aimee. "But it's not over...come". Tig was about to protest, saying that they had to get back, but instead he just looked at Aimee. She shrugged her shoulders, implying that they might as well go with him, so Tig took her hand and they followed.

The man led them off the grounds and down an old path to where another big teepee stood. There was smoke coming from the top of it, and a few people outside, but no tourists at all. At least, none that they could see. The man held open the flap of the teepee and Tig and Aimee went inside.

"Sit...relax" said the man, following them. Aimee looked around - this thing was huge! There were other people already inside, probably around eight or ten, and they all smiled at her. She smiled back, then looked to Tig, taking his hand and sitting next to him.

Once they were seated, Aimee and Tig looked at each other, then at the old man, wondering what they were supposed to do now. The old man just looked back at them, smiling. He reached his hand into a small bag bringing out a handful of some kind of dust. He threw it in the fire, making it grow for a second, the die down again. He looked at Tig and Aimee, and finally started to speak.

"The fire speaks" he said. Aimee looked at Tig, then back to the old man. "It is very wise".

"Oh yeah?" asked Tig. "What does it it say?" Aimee punched his arm. She could tell he wasn't into this sort of thing, but he didn't have to be rude.

The old man simply smiled. "It says you are a man at peace" he said.

Tig laughed. "Oh really?" he said. "That's what the fire told you?" The old man nodded. Tig laughed again. The fire obviously didn't know about his past and all the shit he'd done. "How am I a man of peace?"

The old man smiled and looked at Aimee. "Because your soul has been filled".

Tig was speechless. He hadn't been expecting that. He sat quietly, staring back at the old man. Aimee looked at him, but he didn't turn his head to meet her eyes.

"The fire is always right" the man continued. "Always".

It was a long time of silence before Tig spoke. "What else does it say?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Aimee was speechless herself. She was surprised at the effect the man's words seemed to be having on Tig.

The man stood and walked to the opening, pushing the flap back. "It says...the night is young...go...make your soul happy..."

Tig took Aimee's hand and stood up, pulling her with him out of the teepee. He paused when he passed the old man, who smiled and winked at him, then ushered them on. Aimee didn't say a word as they walked back up the path and crossed the grounds to their bikes. The place was silent now. Everyone was gone home, and it was nearly 11pm. Tig didn't speak either, as he put his helmet on and started up his bike. Aimee was a bit scared by this sudden change in him, but she followed behind as he set out on the highway.

It was almost midnight when they got back to Silver City and made their way back to the cabin. Neither of them still hadn't spoken. Aimee walked up the steps to the door behind Tig, wondering what had come over him. She closed the door behind her after stepping inside and was immediately pushed back against it by Tig, kissing her hard and rough, his hands moving over her body. Aimee was stunned, caught off guard by it, but she didn't stop him. It was Tig who stopped, pulling back to breathe. He looked at her.

"I want you..." he said. "...I want to feel you...I want you to feel me...I can't wait any longer...I don't want to wait any longer..."

Aimee stared back at him, her eyes wide. Whatever happened in that teepee really had an effect on him, but she didn't mind. She loved the wild look in his eyes, and she wanted everything that he wanted. She didn't want to wait anymore either...

Tig was breathing heavy, looking into her eyes, waiting for her answer. Aimee looked back at him and nodded her head slowly.

"Yes..."


	81. Chapter 81

Tig picked Aimee up, feeling her legs wrap around him, and carried her to the little bedroom. His eyes never left hers as they moved, stepping over bags and shoes, and she never blinked once. When they reached the bed, Tig laid her down slowly and crawled on top of her, covering her body with his. He stared into her eyes for a long time, then finally leaned in to kiss her.

Aimee opened her mouth and brushed her tongue against his. Her hands moved up to his hips, then his back, then his hair. She wanted to touch him everywhere. She could feel her heart beating a mile a minute and gasped for air against his mouth.

Tig's hands grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it up roughly over her belly and breasts. Aimee didn't mind - she wanted it off, too. She sat up to help, taking it from him and pulling it off over her head. She reached out for Tig's, doing the same, and soon it joined hers on the floor. Tig reached around her before she lay back down and unhooked her bra, again pulling it off quickly and tossing it. Once it was off, Aimee laid back and looked up at him.

"God you're beautiful..." he whispered. He leaned down, kissing her again, then trailed lower, nibbling her neck and shoulder before finally reaching her breasts. His hands joined his mouth, squeezing and pinching lightly as he sucked on her nipples, making her moan. His eyes flicked up to her face, watching her reaction, and he liked what he saw. He had to make this special, and so far, it was...

But he wanted more - needed it. He moved lower again, kissing a path to her jeans. When he reached the button, he quickly opened it and lowered the zipper, pushing open the material to kiss the soft skin inside. Aimee jumped and giggled a bit - it was a ticklish spot for her. Tig smiled and kept on kissing, making her squirm, but still wanted more.

He sat back, pulling her jeans off, throwing them off the bed. He didn't want to waste anymore time, so he pulled her panties off, too, then sat and admired her. He really looked at her, from her feet up to her face. She was a beautiful girl, and she was all his. He was a lucky man.

Aimee watched him watching her, wondering what he was waiting for. She bent her knees slightly and opened her legs, letting them fall apart. She bit her lip, wondering if that's what he wanted. When he smiled and settled himself between them, she knew it was. The last time he'd done this had sent her to the moon, and she secretly hoped he would do it again. When she felt his lips against her, she grinned.

Tig knew she loved it when he went down on her, and he intended to do everything he could to make her cum all night. His hands held her open while his tongue went to work, instantly making her arch her back and groan, a sound that he loved to hear. He pushed two fingers into her slowly, feeling her open around him, and moved them in and out. The bed vibrated as her hands slammed down against the mattress, grabbing the sheets tight. Tig smiled, knowing she was close. He moved a little faster and sucked harder. It was enough - Aimee came hard, panting and moaning and throwing her head from side to side. Tig was content to keep going that way all night, but he didn't want to wear her out too quickly. He pulled back and laid his head against her thigh, watching her as she came down.

Aimee felt like she would burst. Her heart was racing and she couldn't catch her breath. She loved when Tig did that to her. When she could finally move, she tilted her head towards him.

"How was that?" he asked, stroking her leg.

Aimee smiled, her eyes fluttering. "That...was...wow..."

Tig chuckled and moved to sit up. "I'll take that!" he said. He slid off the bed and unbuckled his belt and jeans, pushing them down over his hips and off. He was about to get back on the bed, when Aimee sat up, facing him. She reached out and took his cock in her hand, stroking it slowly. She looked up at him, then slid off the bed onto the floor, on her knees. Tig put his hand on her shoulder.

"Baby, you don't have to..." he began, remembering what had happened to her and not wanting her to be uncomfortable, but Aimee stopped him.

"I want to..." she said. "Is that ok?"

Tig nodded. He couldn't speak. Aimee leaned forward and licked the tip lightly. Tig shivered from the touch. It had been a long time since she'd done this for him. She licked a few more times, then opened her mouth wider, taking the head inside. She stopped, letting herself adjust to it, and calming herself down. She was a little nervous after what had happened, but she wanted to do this for Tig, and for herself. After a few moments, she started to move her mouth in time with her hand, getting more and more confident as she went.

Tig threw his head back and closed his eyes, reaching out for her and laying his hands on her shoulders. His whole body was alive. He couldn't remember feeling quite like this in a long time. But he didn't want to cum - not yet. For that, he wanted to wait. He gently brought his hand up to her chin and pushed her off.

"Not yet, doll" he whispered, smiling. Aimee understood. Tig took her hands and pulled her up, getting her back on the bed. He smiled at her. "Where's your bag?"

Aimee was confused for a split second, then realized what he wanted. She took a deep breath, the moment hitting her for the first time. "In the bathroom" she answered, her voice quiet. She watched as Tig got up and left the room. When she was alone, she took several deep breaths, willing herself to keep calm. She was with Tig - he would never hurt her. And she wanted this, too. More than anything...

Tig came back in a moment later, carrying the bag. He laid it on the bedside table and sat next to her, reaching inside. Aimee watched intently as he pulled out the box and opened it, taking out one package. He ripped it open and pulled out the condom. Aimee looked at it, then looked down to Tig's cock.

"Will it fit?" she asked, speaking before her brain could stop her.

Tig laughed in surprise. "Yeah...I think so" he answered. He looked at Aimee as he got up and climbed on the bed, kneeling between her legs. She looked like she wasn't too sure anymore. He stopped what he was doing and waited. Aimee saw that he wasn't putting it on and looked up at him. "You sure about this?" he asked. "Tell me if you're not...it's ok..."

"No...I mean, yes...I mean..." she shook her head. "...I'm sure...I'm just kinda nervous..."

Tig smiled. "I know...but I promise it'll be good" he said. "I promise I won't hurt you".

Aimee nodded and took a deep breath. She knew he was telling her the truth. She just needed to stop being so silly! Tig moved again, putting the condom on, with Aimee watching every step. He actually felt a little nervous himself, since it had always been quick with the other girls, never actually taking the time to take it all in.

When it was on, he laid back down between her legs, and started licking her again. He put his fingers back inside, stroking slowly, and after a while added a third. He heard her gasp and felt her tighten against him. He wanted to make sure she was ready so that he really didn't hurt her, just as he'd promised. He looked up to see her eyes closed and mouth open. He moved them in and out a bit more, then felt Aimee's hand on his head.

"Please..."she whispered. "...I'm ready..."

Tig didn't need to hear anymore. He pulled his fingers free and moved back, getting to his knees. He moved closer to her, pulling her legs a little more apart and leaning against her. They'd been in this position once before, but she'd been dressed. This was completely diffrent. He watched her as she felt him pressing against her. Her eyes were dark as they moved from him, down to what he was doing. Tig reached down and held himself in position. He looked at her once more, waiting for one last sign. She nodded slightly to him, letting him know it was ok.

Tig pushed into her slowly and gently, his eyes never leaving her face. Her mouth opened more and she took a deep breath. He pushed again, feeling how small she was, feeling the heat. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, getting used to the feeling, but opened them again quickly.

"Ok?" Tig whispered.

Aimee nodded. "Yeah..." she whispered.

Tig pushed in again, feeling her open around him. He pushed all the way until his body touched hers. It felt amazing. He leaned down, resting his chest against hers, propping himself up slightly. "You ok?" he asked again. Again, she nodded. Tig stayed there for a little while, letting her adjust. He wanted desperately to move, but this wasn't about him - it was about her. He kissed her, long kisses and little ones, covering her face and neck. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer. He leaned back slightly, and started pulling out slowly.

Aimee gasped. "Oh..." she panted. She looked up at him and smiled. "I like that..."

Tig chuckled. "Good..." he answered. "...there's more..." He pulled all the way out, then pushed all the way back in again, slowly. Always slowly. He had to close his eyes and grit his teeth to keep himself from cumming. But that wasn't an option - not yet anyways. He wanted her to cum first, for it to happen together.

Tig moved a little faster, smiling at the noises Aimee made. Her hands rested on his hips and he could feel her fingers digging into him. She moved her legs up higher. He smiled, thanking God that she was into it. He picked up the pace again. That was it - Aimee closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. He knew she liked it, that she loved it. He could feel it in the way she was grabbing him and in the way she contracted around him. He moved even faster, feeling himself getting close.

Aimee turned her head back to him and opened her eyes. "Tig..." she breathed. She wanted to say more, but couldn't. Tig knew. He looked back at her and locked eyes. Aimee gasped and fought to keep her eyes open. Her hands moved up to his back, grabbing him. She groaned and threw her head back, shutting her eyes tight. She arched her back and screamed. Tig felt it, felt her cumming around him. He let himself go, pushing into her a final time, and came hard, throwing his own head back and screaming. It was the most amazing feeling he'd ever felt. He didn't want it to end, ever. He moved his hips a few more times, feeling the aftershocks fly through his body. When he couldn't keep himself up anymore, he collapsed onto her, resting his head on her chest.

They breathed heavy for what seemed like forever, neither one with the strength to move. Tig started to wonder if Aimee had passed out since she hadn't moved a muscle or said one word. He lifted his head to check, and found her looking back at him. He smiled and rolled off of her, pulling himself out. He pulled the condom off and reached across her, tossing it in the trash. He grabbed the towel he brought from the bathroom and cleaned himself off, doing the same for Aimee, getting a few jerks and twitches in the process.

He threw the towel on the floor and laid back down beside her, face to face. He lifted his hand and laid it on her arm, brushing his fingers back and forth lightly. "You ok?" he asked, yet again.

Aimee smiled. "Very" she answered.

They lay in silence for another little while, simply looking at each other. Tig pulled the covers up over them and took her in his arms. Aimee was quiet for a long time, then looked up at him, a big smile on her face.

"We finally did it" she said.

Tig laughed. "Yeah...that we did".

Aimee bit her lip. "Was I...I mean...was it good?"

Tig squeezed her tight. "It was amazing" he answered. "You're amazing".

Aimee smiled and settled in again, only to look up at him again a few moments later. "When can we do it again?"

Tig laughed. "Not yet!" he said. "I need time to recover!"

Aimee nodded and laid back down. "I love you..."

Tig kissed her head, feeling the sleep coming on. "I love you too..."


	82. Chapter 82

Aimee woke to fingers lightly touching her lower back. She was lying half on her stomach and half on her side, sprawled out across the bed. She reached around and brushed the fingers away, but they came back again immediately.

"What are you doing?" she asked into the pillow.

"Picturing what it would look like..." answered Tig.

Aimee opened her eyes fully. "What WHAT would look like?"

Tig leaned forward and kissed the spot he'd been touching. "The crow".

"The what?" Aimee asked, rolling over to face him.

Tig chuckled. "The crow. The tattoo".

Aimee's eyes went wide. "What tattoo? And why would I get a crow? I'm not a croweater..."

"The croweaters don't have them" said Tig, cutting her off. "Only the old ladies get the crow. It shows everyone that they belong to a Son".

Aimee stared at him, not blinking. "They BELONG to a Son?" she finally asked. Tig knew he'd said the wrong thing. Or at least, said it the wrong way. Aimee was her own woman. She might be shy and quiet on the outside, but she certainly had her own brain and her own mouth and wasn't afraid to use it.

Tig leaned forward again and kissed her belly. "You know what I mean..."

Aimee decided to let it go, and wound her fingers through his hair. She was in a good mood - a very good mood. Tig would learn to say the right things eventually...

"Well...I wouldn't get it there...not on my back" she said.

Tig laid his head on her belly and looked up at her, smiling. "Where then?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't know...somewhere where it can't be seen..."

Tig's smile faded. "But that's the whole point..."he began, "...to show you're mine..."

"How?" Aimee asked. "A crow is a crow...it could mean I "belong" to anyone" she said, stressing her annoyance on that word.

Tig pushed himself up and lay next to her. He shook his head. "They're not all the same. Have you ever really looked at Gemma's or Tara's?" Aimee shook her head, no. "Well, they've got the actual bird, but there's also something else to show who's old lady they are".

Aimee rolled onto her side, interested in this new bit of information.

"Since Clay's the president," Tig began, "Gemma's got a big crow on her wrist with the reaper behind it. Since that's our main symbol, and Clay's the main guy, she gets to wear it, too. Tara's crow is from years ago, on her lower back. Jax was just a member back then, so it had no special markings, but when he became V.P., she got the scythe added to it, since that's the second main symbol".

Aimee was fascinated. She had no idea that there was so much meaning to it all. She just thought that every woman that hung out there got a crow. She thought it was kinda funny - the women they called "croweaters" weren't even allowed to get a tattoo of the very thing they were called!

"So...what would I get?" she asked curiously.

Tig smiled. "You would have a crow with it's wings outstretched and a dagger" he said. "The dagger is the third main symbol. It represents our loyalty to the family, protecting each other at any cost". He stopped, picking up her hand and kissing it. Aimee smiled. She knew he would kill for her - he'd already done it. Knowing that was still scary, but it also made her feel very special. "The outstretched wings shows that we're ready to fight at anytime".

"Do I HAVE to get it somewhere that it can be seen?" Aimee asked. "Like...what if I'm working and..."

"You're gonna be working at the garage" Tig interupted.

"Oh yeah" Aimee said, smiling. "So I guess the boss won't mind then, huh?"

Tig laughed. "No, not at all". Tig brushed his fingers down her arm and onto her hip. He made small circles on the spot. "You could get it here..."

"But then only you would see it" she answered.

Tig grinned. "Yes I would..."

"What about my ankle?" she asked. "Or the back of my neck, under my hair. Whenever I wear it up, people can see it then..."

Tig lay back again, smiling at her. "We'll figure it out" he said.

Aimee curled into him. They lay in silence for a while, lazing around and not giving any effort to actually getting up. Finally, when the birds started outside again, Aimee looked up at him, breaking the quiet.

"What are we gonna do today?" she asked.

"Fuck" answered Tig.

"TIG!" yelled Aimee, propping herself up.

"What?" he asked, holding up his hands innocently. "That was MY plan...I don't know about you..."

"I meant...what are we going to do AFTER that" Aimee explained.

"Fuck some more" Tig answered.

"TIG!" Aimee yelled again, rolling away and onto her back. Tig followed and rolled on top of her. He looked down into her eyes.

"And then...we're going to fuck again" he said, making her blush. "And after that? We'll do it again...then after breakfast...then after lunch...and then after supper..."

Aimee listened to him with wide eyes. Tig thought it was the funniest and cutest expression ever, and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't you think that's a good plan?" he asked.

Aimee nodded. "Well...yeah...but we're gonna need another box!"


	83. Chapter 83

It was noon before they finally made the move to get out of bed. They spent the morning doing exactly what Tig said they'd do, although Aimee kept telling him to use a different word for it. He laughed, teasing her about being so shy about it, but she insisted that it just sounded too crass, so as they lay recovering, Tig made her laugh by coming up with what he called "code words".

"How about 'revving the engine'" he asked. "That one could work if we sneak out to the garage". Aimee just shook her head.

"Oooh...I know...how about...'playing chess'!" he said, laughing. "Everyone will think I've gone all dorky and shit, playing some game with you".

"Tig...that's just gay" Aimee replied.

"Well you're the one who wanted another word" he said. Aimee threw back the covers and got up.

"Whatever" she said, not looking at him. "I'm getting in the shower. You keep thinking..."

Tig laughed as he watched her go. She was definitely a trip, and he loved it. He'd never felt so happy in his whole life. He finally had a girl that he could be himself with instead of putting on the whole act. And something even cooler, was they he finally found a girl to get the crow for him. His crow. He smiled, thinking about seeing it on her body, and having other people see it, too. He wondered where she would get it...

Aimee washed her hair and stood under the spray, letting the lather rince out. When it was gone, she stepped back and wiped her face, opening her eyes and grabbing the cloth and the soap. She lathered it up and brought it to her neck and arms, and then to her breasts and belly. She stopped for a moment, her mind flashing back to last night...and this morning. She did it. She finally slept with Tig. She giggled to herself, biting her lip so Tig wouldn't hear her and think she was a complete nut. But she couldn't help it! And it had been SO good! Gemma was right all that time ago - being with Tig Trager was something else! But what thrilled her even more was that he had chosen her - HER! Plain old, dorky her. As hard as she tried, she could not get rid of the smile that was plastered on her face! It was only their third day in New Mexico. There was still so much to do and see, and while she was content to stay in bed all day every day with Tig, she did want to go out and do stuff. She got an idea...maybe they could do both! God, that was completely out of the ordinary for her - it was downright crazy! - but she thought that Tig would like it...

After she'd gotten out of the shower, Tig took his turn. He begged and pleaded for her to join him, but Aimee refused. She told him that they had to save it, which got an annoyed look, but she stuck to her guns. Besides, if her plan worked like she thought it would, Tig would thank her.

Once they got ready, Aimee told Tig about a route she'd seen on one of the tourist guides that would bring them out to a canyon. She gave him the speech about it being a cool site and all that, but he wasn't really listening. He just told her he'd go wherever, as long as it wasn't too long and they could come back soon. Aimee rolled her eyes at him, and headed out to her bike. Tig followed, still going on about HIS plans, but Aimee blocked him out.

"We can't stay inside forever, Tig" she said.

"Who says?" he answered.

"I say!" she replied. "We'll have just as much fun outside as we will inside". She climbed on her bike and started the engine.

"I highly doubt that" Tig answered, doing the same. He motioned for Aimee to go first. She pulled ahead and drove down the pathway to the road. She looked in her mirror, seeing Tig behind her, and smiled.

"Oh yes we will Tig" she thought to herself. "Oh yes we will..."


	84. Chapter 84

Aimee led Tig down the highway and onto another side road. Apparantly she knew where she was going, as she didn't once stop for gas OR directions. Tig loved it. He absolutely LOVED following behind her on the highway. He'd never done that, ever. Not with another girl. Hell, he'd never even met another girl who could ride. He thought it was sexy as all hell, and his mind quickly went to thoughts of what they would do when they got back. He was getting hard and it annoyed him. He wanted to pull over, but he knew Aimee wouldn't go along. She was still pretty shy when it came to sex. Being alone in a cabin was one thing, but outdoors? In public? Not a chance. Secretly, Tig hoped that she would eventually get over that, over time...

Aimee looked down at her odometer. According to her calculations, they would soon be at the canyon. She'd only seen the Grand Canyon once, and while this one was no where near that size, according to the brochure, it still looked pretty neat. As they came around a turn and up over a hill, the landscape changed completely and she knew they were there.

It was rock. As far as the eye could see. Just rock! In all shapes and sizes and forms. It was cool, how it towered over them in some places, and blurred the line between the earth and the sky. Aimee slowed down, looking from side to side, taking it all in.

Tig saw her tail-light come on and slowed down as well. He too looked around, and had to admit that it was pretty cool. He would never have appreciated this stuff before. Not before Aimee. It was like he was looking at the world through new eyes, and it was nice.

Up ahead a little ways a sign poked out from the side of the road. "Silver Springs" was down the little dirt road, apparantly. Aimee put her signal light on and turned in. Tig followed, intrigued. He wondered if she was just exploring, or if she had this little excursion planned out...

It took about 15 minutes to get there, but once they did, it was worth the trek over the bumpy gravel road. The rocks were lower and more jagged, but close together, almost like chairs. Right in the middle was a hot spring, steam and all. Aimee pulled up to the side and cut the engine, Tig beside her doing the same.

"This is it!" she said, excited. Tig had his answer - this was the plan.

Aimee got off and walked over to the small plaque telling them where they were. Tig joined her, reading over her shoulder. It was a natural phenomenon - a crystal clear pool of water that was naturally filtered by the rocks on the bottom. Because the water came from deep inside the earth, it was always warm, and sometimes could be quite hot. The native people believed it to be a healing pool, and held many spiritual rites there for hundreds of years.

"What do you think?" asked Aimee.

"I think it's pretty cool" said Tig. He moved closer to the water, looking into the pool, then turned around. "Now lets go back".

"Tig, we just got here!" said Aimee, putting her hands on her hips. "Relax!"

"But there's so much we could be doing..." he whined. Aimee just gave him a look and headed back to her bike. She opened her saddlebag and pulled out a tiny book, flipping through the pages. She found what she was looking for, and turned around, walking away from Tig.

"Come on" she said. "This way!'

Tig followed. "Where are we going?"

Aimee smiled, not looking back. "You'll see..."

They walked through the rough little trail for 10 minutes, Tig whining the whole way and Aimee ignoring him. She was too busy to talk - she was trying to calm her nerves! She had a plan, and she really wanted it to go well, but she was crazy nervous. So many things could go wrong! She had to keep convincing herself that it would be alright. Finally, after walking upwards almost the whole way, they came out on top of one of the formations. Aimee walked to the edge, looking down at the spring and their bikes.

She looked up, out over the rest of the canyon. "Isn't it beautiful?" she said. "The natives call this 'Lovers Rock'. Legend has it that the most beautiful girl in the tribe would come up here and look out over the land to find her true love. All the men tried to climb up, but it was hard to get here. The one that made it, was the one".

"And how do you know all that?" asked Tig, coming up behind her and putting his arms around her.

"I read it in the little guidebook" she answered.

Tig laughed. "Well how can you be sure that it's true?" he asked. "They might have just put that in there to get people to come out here!"

"Maybe..." Aimee answered, "...but I believe it. Besides...we're out here..." she let her voice trail off, turning around to face him. She reached her hands up to his curls, pulling him down so she could kiss him. Tig didn't object. He moved his hands up and down her back, pleasantly surprised by her eagerness to do anything outside...

Aimee pulled back and glanced over her shoulder. She judged how close they were to the edge, then pushed Tig back slightly so that they were in the middle of the rocky platform. Tig watched her, letting her do whatever she wanted. Her hands came up to his cut, and she pushed it off his shoulders. He had to say something...

"What's this about, doll?" he asked, grinning.

Aimee bit her lip. "I told you we could have fun outside..." she whispered.

Tig's eyes widened. "Seriously?" he asked. Aimee nodded. "Well...shit!" He pulled his cut the rest of the way off, then did the same with his shirt. Aimee crossed her arms grabbing the hem of her shirt ready to pull it off, but stopped. She looked over her shoulder again towards the spring and the road below. What if someone came? She'd already been caught doing something once by other people, and it was a feeling she never, EVER wanted to have again!

Tig saw her hesitation and put his hands on her arms, making her jump and look back to him. "There's no one else here, baby" he said, hoping she wouldn't chicken out.

"I know..." she answered, "...but...what if someone comes..."

"Hey...this was YOUR idea..." he said. "Come on...live a little...I know you want to..."

He could see her thinking and he really wanted her to stop. Aimee was smart and sensible - he knew just as well as she did that they could be caught at any moment. He knew she would weigh every pro and con before doing anything. But he also knew that sometimes you just gotta take risks, and right now, this was one of those moments. At least, to him it was...

He thought for a moment. "You don't have to take it off..." he said, getting her attention, "...there's ways around it..."

Aimee was confused. Or at least, she wasn't thinking about other possibilities. Even though this had been her idea, Tig decided that he would have to take the lead. He looked around for a moment, then took her hand. "Come on" he said, grabbing his cut and his shirt, and leading her back to the trail.

They walked a little ways down, Tig looking around the whole time, then stopped near some boulders and bushes. Tig walked over to one of them, looked around again, then laid his shirt and cut on the ground in front of it. He looked at Aimee and motioned for her to come over. She did, still wondering what he was up to. He put his hands on her shoulders, turning her slightly, facing away from him. "Kneel down" he said.

Aimee wasn't sure about this...this was not what she had in mind at all, and she still didn't know what he was doing...

"Come on...kneel down" he said again. Aimee gave him a look over her shoulder, then did as he said. She felt his hands on her back, pushing her forward slightly to lay her chest against the rock. Oh. OH! She sprang back up, turning around.

"I don't know about this..." she began, but Tig stopped her.

"Trust me" he said. "You'll like it..."

This was NOT what Aimee had in mind at all! She was none too comfortable, and she really didn't want to do it like this. She turned once more.

"Tig..." she began, but Tig knelt behind her and laid his hands on her hips.

"Trust me..." he said. "...You trust me, right?"

Aimee paused a moment, then nodded. She did trust him, but this was just way out of her element!

Tig reached under her and undid her jeans. Aimee's head whipped up, looking around, the fear of someone coming front and center in her mind. She felt Tig's fingers pulling at the waistband, grabbing her panties too, and pulling them down. She got nervous again...

"Tig..."

"Trust me..."

Tig pulled them over her ass and down to her knees. She closed her eyes and buried her head in her arms, resting on the rock. This was insane! But it was something else, too...she felt incredibly nervous, but also incredibly excited! She didn't think that was possible, but how else could she explain what she was feeling...

Tig pushed his fingers into her, moving them around. They'd had sex a few times, but she was still new to it all, so he needed to still make sure that she was ready. He was surprised but glad to see that she was already quite wet. He smiled - she was definitely digging the outdoor thing, no matter what she said!

Tig was already hard as a rock, and since she was ready, they might as well get to it before someone actually did come. He unzipped his jeans and pushed them down over his hips and was about to push against her when he realized he didn't have anything. SHIT!

Aimee seemed to know. "Back pocket..." she said quietly. Tig almost had to ask her to repeat it, she'd said it so low, but he finally figured it out when she tried to reach for it. He fumbled around for her jeans and found what he was looking for. He chuckled, noting that she had thought of everything. It was HER plan afterall - it just needed a little "Tig"...

He quickly put it on and moved closer to her, touching her gently for a few moments. When he could see her relaxing, he pushed inside, hearing her gasp. He pushed a little deeper, getting a quiet moan. A little more, and she was moving her hips. Yeah...she liked it...

Tig moved his hands to her hips and began moving in and out, building up speed as he went. God damn it was good! He raised his head and looked to his right. He could see out over the canyon. What a feeling! He made a mental note to thank Aimee properly when they got back to the cabin...

Below them, on the road, the sound of a truck got closer and closer. Aimee froze, reaching back and grabbing Tig's hand with her own, stopping him. After a few moments, the truck passed by, and Tig began moving again.

"Tig...we should stop..." panted Aimee. "Someone's gonna come..."

"Yeah...us..." Tig answered, picking up his pace even more.

"No...I'm serious..." Aimee said between pants. "We're gonna get caught..."

"Well we better hurry up then..." Tig replied, going even faster. Aimee bit her lip to keep from screaming. She was so close, and she was so afraid of getting caught...it was an amazing combination!

She couldn't keep all the noises in, though...she began to moan on every breath, causing Tig to get even closer. He grabbed her hips in a death grip, giving her everything he had. After only a few more strokes, Aimee pushed herself up off the rock and screamed into the hot afternoon. She literally screamed. Hearing her so raw sent Tig over the edge, He slammed into her one more time, cumming hard and resting his head against her back.

They'd beat the risk. No one came, except them, and no one down below was the wiser. And as much as he wanted to stay there and "recover" with her, the rocks under his knees weren't exactly comfortable. He could only imagine what Aimee was feeling. He pulled out of her and stood up, tossing the condom and getting himself re-dressed. Aimee quickly got up and pulled her pants up. She sat back down on the rock while Tig pulled his shirt and cut on. When he saw her sitting there, he walked over and joined her.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" Aimee asked.

"I hope you don't mind that I hijacked your plans..." he said.

Aimee shook her head, smiling. "No...not at all...I...um...kinda like it that way better..." She blushed, looking down.

Tig laughed. "See? I TOLD you that you'd like it!"

Aimee giggled too. She looked up at him, biting her lip. "Um...what else...is there to try...?"

Tig stood, pulling her with him, and headed back down the trail. "Come on...let's get back to the cabin, so I can show you..."


	85. Chapter 85

Aimee learned a lot over the next few days, thanks to Tig. Not just about everything two people could possibly do in the bedroom, but also about herself. If someone had told her a few months ago that she would be in a cabin in New Mexico with a notorious club member doing God knows what, she would have thought they were crazy. Yet, here she was...

They didn't leave the cabin for three days! After the little excursion to the canyon and the craziness that ensued on top of the rock, Tig decided that he was not going to let her go anywhere else, and that she was his for the rest of their time in New Mexico. As soon as they'd gotten back to Silver City, Tig made a bee-line for the local drug store and stocked up on supplies. Aimee waited for him outside, and her eyes went wide when she saw how much he bought. He just winked at her and threw them in his bags, firing up his bike and heading back to the cabin.

Aimee's mind raced with thoughts of what they'd do to use them all up, and once they got inside, she soon found out. She was a bit nervous about this experimentation, but she discovered that there were several things she liked and would definitely be doing again. Some were a little too much for her, and she had to stop, while others she simply didn't even want to try. Tig understood and didn't push. Aimee told him that perhaps she'd get up the nerve another time, and he was ok with that.

By the time the third day came, Aimee was beat. The birds woke them up early again, but instead of having sex like they'd done the two days prior, Tig simply rolled over and went back to sleep. Aimee was a little disappointed, thinking that he was tired of her or something, but she realized that she was quite tired, too. She curled up next to him and dozed off again. Sometimes, as she discovered, it was ok to just sleep...

It was just before noon when she woke again. She rolled over to get comfortable and ended up waking up. As she stretched out her arm, she noticed that Tig was gone. She didn't hear the shower and didn't hear him moving around. She sat up, wondering where he was.

She took the opportunity to get up and get showered. As she threw back the sheets and threw her legs over the bed, she felt like a new woman. She smiled to herself as she grabbed her stuff and headed to the bathroom. She felt amazing! She felt beautiful, and sexy and loved - all because of Tig. She felt excited at the fact that she could go back to Charming and be a real old lady for him. She even felt a little powerful at the fact that she could tell everyone about what they'd done, if she wanted to, but she was pretty sure she wouldn't...well, maybe Gemma and Tara! They'd understand, and she was bursting to tell someone! Plus, Gemma had said that they wanted details, so it would be ok...

When she finally got out of the shower, she pulled on her shorts and a top and made her way to the kitchen, only to find that Tig wasn't there either. She looked out the little window and noticed his bike was gone. Wow. She'd been so deep in sleep that she didn't even hear him start up the bike! She really WAS exhausted! She wasn't worried, though. Tig could take care of himself. She laughed as she poured her coffee. Maybe he was gone to get MORE condoms! Was he trying to kill her? Death from too much sex...too funny!

Aimee took her coffee and toast and went outside to sit on the little patio. It was another beautiful day and she wondered if they'd actually make it off the grounds. She didn't mind either way. As they'd already proved, they could combine sex with the sightseeing, so it was all good!

Soon enough, Aimee heard the rumble of Tig's bike getting closer, and soon he appeared on the little path. He pulled up in front of the door and parked.

"Shit...you're up..." he said, sounding disappointed.

Aimee put on a mock sad face. "Well good morning to you, too..." she said "...sorry to disappoint you..."

Tig walked up and leaned down, kissing her cheek. "That's not what I meant..." he said, "...I was hoping to surprise you..."

Aimee looked down at the bag in his hand. "With what?" she asked.

Tig grinned. "Close your eyes..."

Aimee laid her mug down and sat up in her chair, closing her eyes and holding out her hands, a big smile plastered on her face. She loved surprises, always had.

Tig laughed. "You're such a dork" he said, teasing. He opened the bag and took out the contents, laying them in her hands. Aimee opened her eyes and looked down.

There were two small boxes, one slightly bigger than the other one. She couldn't tell what it was from looking at it, so she looked up at Tig.

"Open them" he said, excited.

Aimee laid one on the table, and brought the smaller one to her ear, shaking it. It didn't make any sound. She looked at Tig again, who was smiling, waiting for her to get to it! She opened the lid and looked inside. It was a gold necklace with a charm of an angel on a motorcycle.

"Do you like it?" Tig asked quietly.

Aimee smiled, pulling it out and holding it up in the sun. "I love it!" she said. Tig took it from her, opening the clasp and putting it on her neck.

"You're my angel...and you ride...so...I thought it was cool..." he cleared his throat, clearly feeling a little awkward. Aimee chuckled.

"I won't tell..." she whispered, winking at him. She picked up the bigger box and did the same, shaking it next to her ear. It also didn't make a sound, so she went straight to the lid and opened it. Inside was what looked like paper, rolled up around the edges of the box. She looked at Tig, confused, but he didn't say anything. She pulled the paper out and unfurled it, surprised to see what it was.

It was the crow, it's wings outstretched, with the dagger showing behind. From tip to tip, it was about as wide as the width of her hand. Aimee looked at it a long time.

"I woke up early" he began, "and couldn't get back to sleep, so I started drawing...came up with that...I brought it to the guy in town, to see if he could do a stencil of it...that's how it came out..." he paused, chewing his lip, waiting for her reaction. When she didn't say anything, he figured she didn't like it. He moved to take it back. "It's just an idea..." he said, brushing it off.

Aimee pulled it back, not letting him take it. "I love it..." she said, softly. She stood up and kissed him. "I can't wait to get it".

Tig pulled back, smiling. "Yeah?" he asked. Aimee nodded. "Have you decided where yet?"

She grinned. "I think...I'm going to let you decide..." she answered. Tig was about to speak, but she cut him off. "BUT...don't tell me until we get there...whereever I go to get it..."

Tig laughed and picked her up, twirling her around. "I love you" he said.

Aimee kissed him again, throwing him off balance and nearly getting them thrown off the patio! "I love you too!" she said, laughing as they got themselves upright again. She took his hand and pulled him to the door. "Come on...lets go to bed!"


	86. Chapter 86

After yet another day spent in bed, Tig and Aimee decided to head back home the next morning. They'd been gone a week already, and Tig was starting to feel a little guilty about being away from the club that long. Clay had given him his blessing to go, but still - he was the Sgt at Arms. He kinda needed to be around 24/7.

Aimee was ready to go home, too. She'd spoken to Gus on the phone, and he had officially closed the place up. He'd gathered up her tools and belongings and left them at the garage for whenever she came by, which he made her promise to do soon. He was very happy for her, and had spoken to Clay again on the phone, giving him his list of clientele that would no doubt be booking appointments once Aimee got started. Surprisingly, Clay said he'd already had a few calls, and thanked Gus for giving him the business.

Things were working out really well. Aimee called Gemma to let her know that they'd be home the next day, which made her excited. She couldn't wait to see her, and hear all about the trip. She said that she KNEW it would take hours to get all the details, so she was going to call Tara and plan a girls night. Aimee blushed at the thought of telling them all about her adventures, but she was kind of excited, too. God...was she becoming an exhibitionist?

They decided to head out for one more ride just before supper. Not too far away, but just somewhere on the highway. One of the things Tig loved about Aimee was that she was a biker chick. A real one! Not a fake one that rode on the back with her man. The Sons would NEVER allow a woman to become a member, and they were honestly only viewed as playthings, but Tig always thought it was cool to see a woman riding her own bike. He thought it was sexy as hell! And now he had one, all for himself.

"What?" asked Aimee as she got on her bike. She noticed he was watching her with a grin on his face.

"Nothing..." Tig said, looking away and hitting his start button. Aimee still stared at him, waiting for an explanation. He looked back at her, still grinning. "You're hot" he said.

Aimee laughed. "Whatever..." she answered, brushing him off.

Tig pulled his glasses down so she could see his eyes. "The way you handle that bike...fuck!"

"You are so weird!" Aimee said back to him.

He leaned closer. "I wanna fuck you on it..."

"TIG!" yelled Aimee, looking around. The other tourists were going to and fro. "Keep your voice down!"

Tig just laughed and revved his engine. Aimee shook her head at him and backed out, waiting for him to go ahead, although her interest was now definitely peaked...

They drove out the highway and through a few towns. It was hot as hell again, so when Aimee saw an ice cream shop ahead, she pulled in front of him and signalled that they would be stopping. When they got off the bikes, Tig smiled as he looked up at the sign.

"Mmm..I love ice cream..." he began, but Aimee turned quickly and put her hands on his chest, stopping him.

"If you say anything remotely sexual, I'll slap you!" she said. Tig gave her his best innocent look.

"What..." he said, holding up his hands. "I was just saying how much I love ice cream..."

Aimee gave him a warning look and headed inside, Tig trailing behind laughing and swatting her ass. They got their ice creams and headed outside to sit at the picnic tables. As they talked and ate, several bikes drove by, all looking in to see Tig and Aimee's bikes, and no doubt noticing the "S.O.A." on Tig's gas tank. Sure enough, they turned around up the road and came back.

Tig was on edge when he heard the rumble coming back, and he immediately went into club mode. Aimee watched the change and while it freaked her out a bit, it also turned her on...

The bikes parked next to theirs and the riders got off. Aimee waited for some kind of a confrontation, but was surprised when Tig's demeanor changed again and he began to smile, walking up to the crew.

"What the fuck are you doing here, man?" the guy asked, throwing his arms around Tig in a big bear hug.

"What the fuck are YOU doing here?" asked Tig. Aimee watched it all, wondering who these guys were. She strained her neck to see their backs, and finally saw the Reaper on one of them. Ok, they were Sons. It was all good.

She ate her ice cream as Tig talked to the guys, looking back at her every once in a while. Finally, he called out to her, telling her to come over. She threw her garbage away, and walked over, smiling and waving to the guys.

"This is Aimee" Tig said. The main guy shook her hand and smiled back at her.

"Good to finally meet you" he said. He turned back to the parking lot, looking at her bike. "I've heard a hell of a lot about you".

Aimee looked at Tig, wondering how. "Word travels fast" the man said, seeing her look.

Aimee nodded. "All good things, I hope" she said shyly.

"Oh yes" the man answered. "Well...except for that whole Mayan bullshit". He turned to Tig. "Shoulda killed the lot of them, man".

Tig shifted his eyes to Aimee, then back to the man. "Yeah...well...it's done now..." he said, signalling that that was the end of that. The guy got the hint.

"Hey, we're having a party tonight. You know you're gonna come, right?" the guys asked.

"Yeah, sounds great!" said Tig. Aimee looked at him, then back to the guy. Party? This was their last night away. She thought they'd be spending it alone.

"Great!" the guy said. He laughed and turned to head back to his bike. "Wait'll the guys hear - Tig fucking Trager coming to the party! Fuckin' party central!"

Tig waved his goodbyes and turned to Aimee. "You don't mind, right?" She shook her head, no, but Tig could see she did. "They're my brothers" he said. "I haven't seen some of them in years".

"I know" Aimee answered. "I don't mind...really". Tig eyed her for a minute, not believing her, but Aimee insisted. They walked back to their bikes and got ready to leave. Tig checked his watch.

"The clubhouse is in Arizona" he said. "We'll check out of the cabin and just stay there for the night. Then we can leave for home in the morning".

Aimee nodded. Whatever. She felt guilty for feeling the way she did. She'd had Tig all to herself for a week, so it was only right for them to do something that HE wanted to do. But still...she was a little leary of this party. Somehow, she was pretty sure that there were croweaters in Arizona, too...


	87. Chapter 87

The ride to Black Rock Arizona was about three and a half hours. Aimee stayed behind Tig the whole way as she had no clue where they were going. They stopped a few times for gas and for a break, but they were pretty much silent, with Tig on his phone a fair bit and Aimee just sitting around waiting for him. She had lots of time to think, though. She wondered what this party would be like...would it be like the ones back in Charming? Wilder or tamer? She still wasn't too keen on it, but resigned herself to trying to have a good time and meet other old ladies. Old lady. That was still so strange to say...

The "Black Rock" sign came into view when it got fully dark, and Aimee couldn't have been happier. She was tired and sore from the long ride and eager to just park it for the night. Ahead of her, Tig slowed down and led her through the small town to a motel. Aimee thought it was interesting - why were all the clubhouses in small towns?

"I'll get us a room" Tig said, climbing off his bike. Aimee nodded. She half expected him to tell her that they would be staying at the clubhouse, so she was extra glad to see the neon sign of the "Canyon Comfort Inn". After only a few minutes, he came out and told her what room they had, so she drove down to the door while Tig followed.

It took several minutes to get their gear unloaded and to get freshened up. Aimee brushed out her hair and pulled it back again into a pony-tail, albeit, a neater one, while Tig just washed his face. Aimee looked in the mirror - she was wearing jeans, boots and a T-shirt. Would that be good enough? Tig came out of the bathroom and grabbed his cut, asking her if she was ready. He didn't say anything about the way she was dressed, so she figured it was alright. Besides, they were riding over on bikes. She HAD to keep on what she had on.

As they pulled into the lot, Aimee was struck by the similarities between this clubhouse and the one back in Charming. There were bikes everywhere, loud music playing, and people all over the place partying. Most of them, at least that she could see, were women. And surprise, surprise - they looked just like the croweaters back home.

"Are they called croweaters over here, too?" she asked, getting off her bike and speaking before she thought.

Tig looked at her, hanging his helmet over his mirror. "Yeah...". He didn't offer anymore than that. Aimee took a deep breath. Calm down. She had to try to understand it all. She had to let him be himself. He took her hand and started walking towards the clubhouse. Immediately, they were met by several Sons.

"Tig! How the fuck ya been, man?" said one guy. Tig let go of Aimee's hand and hugged him, laughing and carrying on.

"Been good, man, been good" he answered. Soon, an entire swarm was around him, and Aimee was off to the side watching it all. She listened to them talk and catch up for about 10 minutes before Tig finally said her name.

"Hey baby...come here" he said. Aimee reached out and took his hand, moving close to him. "This is my girl" he said, smiling at her. He pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "And she rides that beautiful '66 shovel over there!" he added, proudly. Aimee smiled.

"No fuckin' way" said one guy. He and some others walked over to see it, with Tig and Aimee following. Aimee eyed them cautiously - they might be Sons, and might be Tig's friends and brothers or whatever, but they better not try and sit on her bike! "This thing is mint!" the guy said, "I ain't ever seen one in such good shape!"

"Well, Aimee's a mechanic" he said. "She's gonna be working with us back home". That got a few interesting looks.

"Seriously?" another guy asked. "Clay's lettin' a bitch in the garage?"

Aimee's mouth opened in shock. A bitch? A BITCH? She was no bitch! "Excuse me?" she started to say, but Tig's hand moved a little lower from around her shoulder and pinched her arm, telling her to stop. She looked at him, annoyed.

"She's an expert with the vintage bikes. You still got that old bobber? Maybe she can get it runnin' for you" he said.

The guy looked at Aimee. "Maybe..." he said, then turned his attention back to her bike. Aimee looked at Tig, questioning him with her eyes, but he leaned in for a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Just let it go, baby" he said. Aimee bit her tongue. She figured by the end of the night, she'd be mute.

After a few minutes of everyone being horny over her bike, they began to move inside, with all the guys saying they needed to buy Tig a beer. Aimee stayed with him until they got to the bar, but once again, drifted off to the side as he chatted it up. He saw her, then excused himself for a second, walking over to her.

"The other old ladies are probably in the kitchen" he said. "Why don't you go introduce yourself?" Aimee nodded, but she didn't look too happy. Tig took his face in her hands. "It'll be fine, I promise. Just have fun". Aimee gave him her best smile, then kissed his lips quickly.

"I'll try..." she said. Tig left her alone again, and moved back to join his buddies. Aimee looked around then headed off slowly to try and find the kitchen. On her way, she passed several women, all of whom gave her disapproving looks. Aimee figured they must be the croweaters, as they were dressed slutty and acted slutty. She ignored them as best she could, and walked down a hallway where she could hear women talking. She must be near the right place.

Aimee stopped at the doorway and looked in. Tig was right. This appeared to be the designated "old lady" area. She looked at all of them, seeing their tattoos. Of course, it wasn't hard to see them since they were all dressed just as bad if not worse than the croweaters outside! Aimee looked down at herself. No wonder they looked at her funny - she was dressed in jeans and a shirt - nothing remotely sexy! She looked at them again, all involved in their conversations. Aimee couldn't go in - what was she going to say? She felt awkward, REALLY awkward. Maybe she should just go back to the motel...

She turned to head out to the main room and leave, letting Tig know where she was going, when she heard someone calling out to her. She turned and saw the guy they'd met their first night in New Mexico.

"Hey!" he called. "Aimee, right?" Kozick asked. Aimee nodded, a bit stunned that this guy would remember her name since he'd been so drunk!

"You remember me?" she asked.

He smiled. "I never forget the name of beautiful women" he said. Aimee smiled and blushed. "Tig here, too?"

"Yeah...he's over there somewhere" Aimee answered, looking towards the bar. "I was just heading back to the motel".

"Why?" Kozick asked. "The night's only young yet".

Aimee shrugged and screwed up her face. "It's not really my scene...no offence or anything..."

Kozick laughed. "None taken!" he said. He stopped laughing and looked down. "Sorry for my behaviour in New Mexico..." he said, "...I...uh...was a little out of it..."

"No worries" Aimee replied. "I guess it's ok to be a little out of it once in a while, right?"

"Yeah...I guess..." he said. "Hey...you wanna drink?" Aimee shook her head, but he insisted. "Come on...you can't leave without having one...it's like...tradition..." He didn't give her chance to respond, instead telling her to sit down where he had been sitting, while he disappeared to get a drink. He came back after a few minutes, handing her a cooler. "I don't know what you drink, but I figured everyone likes orange, right?"

Aimee laughed. "Yeah...I guess..." She opened it and took a few sips. She brought the bottle back down to her lap and looked at Kozick, who was still looking at her.

"Man...you're gorgeous!" he said. She smiled and blushed again. "I mean it...Tig's a lucky man".

"Thank you..." Aimee answered. "I'm a lucky girl, too". She looked back at him. He seemed to be really nice, despite what Tig had said about him. And he was cute, too. Not in the same way Tig was - Tig was hot. Plain and simple. But this guy had a boyish cuteness to him. Aimee looked down at his cut, noticing that he was a Sgt at Arms, too. She looked back up to his eyes, wondering if he ever killed anyone...

"So you guys heading home? Or just here for a while?" he asked.

"Heading back in the morning" Aimee answered. "At least...I think we are..."

Kozick laughed. "Yeah...you never know, right?"

They ended up talking about road trips and soon enough the topic turned to bikes. Kozick didn't know what Aimee rode, since he'd been too drunk to leave the bar, so when she told him about her ride, he got very excited.

"You have a '66 shovel" he asked, for the tenth time. "You're shittin' me!"

Aimee shook her head. "No, I'm not!" she answered. "It's outside if you don't believe me!"

"Well shit, let's go!" he said, standing up. Aimee stood and followed him. As she passed the bar area, she glanced over to see Tig sitting on one of the bar stools with a few girls around him, laughing and flirting. She stopped for a moment, ready to walk over, but thought better of it. She trusted Tig. He promised her that he wouldn't do anything ever again, and she believed him. She had to let him be himself. That was becoming the mantra of the evening, it seemed. Besides, they were only talking, right? She looked back at the door where Kozick had just gone out, then back at Tig. She'd check on him again when she came back inside...

Kozick whistled as he approached her bike. "Wow...that is one sweet ass ride!" he said.

"Thanks!" answered Aimee. "It's all original parts. I keep her well tuned up!"

"You do?" he asked, somewhat confused.

"Yeah...I'm a mechanic" she answered. He looked surprised.

"Sweet!" he said. "Wish I'd met you before Tig did..." He winked at her. Oh my God! This guy was flirting with her! His eyes moved over her body, and Aimee felt a thrill go through her at having another man look at her like that.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" yelled Tig, walking towards them from the doorway. Aimee and Kozick both turned around, surprised. "You want me to break your fucking nose again?"

Aimee was too stunned to speak. Kozick held up his hands. "Hey man...we were just..."

"I don't give a fuck!" Tig yelled, walking up to him and grabbing his collar. "You need to get out of my sight, right the fuck now". He gave Kozick a shove and glared at him until he finally turned to go.

Aimee felt bad. She was only talking to the guy! At least he had paid some attention to her! She turned to Tig. "What was THAT for?" she asked. "We were only talking...he wanted to see my bike..."

"You don't talk to other guys!" Tig answered. "You came here with me. You talk to the old ladies".

Aimee couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What? I'm not allowed to TALK to people? What kind of a dumb rule is that?"

"It's the club rule!" he said. "If you're gonna be my old lady..."

"What...I have to just shut up and sit there?" Aimee interupted, "While you can talk to every slut in the building?"

"Whoa, whoa...what the hell are you talkin' about?" he asked.

"You think I didn't see you?" Aimee asked. "All those croweaters hanging off you at the bar? I'm not blind, Tig, and I'm not stupid!"

Tig looked at her with anger. "I was only talking!" he yelled. "I told you I wouldn't..."

"I was only talking, too!" Aimee yelled back. "To someone who at least WANTED to talk to me...someone who didn't just push me aside like something they were embarrassed about!"

"What?" Tig asked. "What are you talking about? I didn't..."

"Hey Tigger..." Tig and Aimee both turned to the door to see some slutty woman standing outside, calling out to him. "You comin' back to us? We miss you..." Tig looked back to Aimee. She was grabbing her helmet and getting on her bike.

"Yes Tigger..." she said, sarcastically. "Why don't you go back inside...they miss you..."

"Fine!" he yelled. "I will!" He turned and stalked back to the clubhouse while Aimee started her bike and drove off, neither one looking back at the other. Aimee drove straight to the motel. She killed the engine, ran inside slamming the door behind her, and sat on the bed. She was so mad she could spit! Why couldn't he understand that the rules they had were stupid! Why wasn't she allowed to talk to anyone, while he could do whatever the fuck he wanted?

It wasn't fair! She picked up her bag and threw it against the wall. Why was everything falling apart? She hung her head in her hands and cried. Here she was alone, in a motel room in Arizona, while Tig was partying it up with God knows who across town. What a wonderful end to a wonderful vacation...


	88. Chapter 88

Tig walked back into the clubhouse, slamming the door behind him. He immediately went straight to the bar and downed five shots in a row. After he swallowed the last one, he slammed the shot glass down hard, sliding it to the wall.

"Troubles?" said a voice behind him. Tig swiveled around to see one of the croweaters. "I don't think the glass deserved it" she said, smiling.

Tig laughed. "Yeah well...too late now". He grinned at her for a second, then looked away, getting up and heading to the bathroom. Other clubmembers tried to talk to him, but he brushed them off, instead keeping his eyes straight ahead. What the hell had just happened? This was supposed to be a party. A good time, had by all. But what he was feeling wasn't good. What the fuck was that asshole doing with her in the parking lot? And what the fuck was she doing talking to him?

He flicked on the light in the small bathroom and went inside, closing the door. He should have known something would happen - Aimee hadn't learned to keep her mouth shut yet. Of course, he hadn't exactly told her the rules, either. He was half afraid to, knowing that she wouldn't like them. But rules were rules. It was a bit different back in Charming, but here? In another chapter? They were meant to be followed. Fuck! He hated this shit. Hated it! Being Tig Trager wasn't exactly easy either. Being Tig Trager meant that he was the man, and he had to keep his woman in line. But no one else knew Aimee like he did. They didn't know how hard it was to do that!

Tig's fist connected with the wall before he could even think about it. Fuck! Fuck, Fuck Fuck! He zipped up his pants and turned around...when the dizziness hit him. Those five shots were definitely starting to take effect. He steadied himself on the sink and looked into the mirror. Fuck her. Fuck her for not listening to him. And fuck her for leaving. He shook his head and got himself together. More alcohol was waiting...

"Hey" said the girl as he opened the door. Tig looked up, surprised that someone was there."You ok?"

Tig smiled and flicked off the light. "I'm absolutely fucking perfect" he answered, and attempted to walk towards the main room, but stumbled and fell into the wall. The girl was right there, throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"I don't think so..." she said, smiling up at him. "...You need to sit down..." She pulled him in the other direction, and Tig went willingly, leaning on this girl, wondering who she was...

A little ways down the hall, the girl opened a door and led him inside, pushing his arm off to let him flop on the couch. She walked a few feet and clicked on a lamp. "There...that's better..." she said.

Tig looked up at her. "Thanks, doll" he said, his eyes half lidded. "What's your name?"

"Jenny" she answered. She moved to sit next to him. "You feel better now?"

"Not really" he said, leaning his head back against the seat.

Jenny slid off the couch onto her knees, and moved between his legs. Tig opened his eyes when he felt her hands on his belt buckle. "I think I can help you..." she whispered.

Tig came back to his senses real fast. He reached down, catching her wrists and pulling them away. "Don't think so, doll" he said. He stood up, wobbly on his legs. "I gotta go..." Jenny called after him, promising many fun things to do, but Tig ignored her. He had to get out of here. He couldn't fall back into it again...he just couldn't...he had to go make things right...

Aimee sobbed until she nearly threw up. It didn't help that Dirty Dancing was on TV either. She tried to distract herself by finding something to watch, but instead ended up enthralled with Baby getting her man for the fiftieth time, and damn it didn't she cry. The movie could have been called "The Aimee Story" since it was her life to a "T". She'd been the shy, nerdy girl who ended up with the bad boy, too. Only right now, she wasn't living the happy ending. Her favourite line from the movie was at the end when Patrick Swayze told the room that No One Puts Baby in the Corner. Well, tonight she HAD been put in the corner, only her man didn't care.

She cried even harder. She turned off the TV and got into her pajamas. Would Tig even come back to the motel? Aimee crawled into the bed and cuddled the other pillow close. She was afraid to think of what he might doing back at the clubhouse, but it invaded her brain anyway. He was probably doing all the things that she wouldn't do with him in New Mexico, the things she was too afraid to try. She rolled over and sobbed, soaking the pillow. Why couldn't she be that kind of girl? Why did she have to be what she was...

Aimee was asleep when the cab pulled up, the sleep finally taking over when she was cried out. She didn't hear Tig opening the door, and she didn't hear him calling her name. She woke when she felt his hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. She opened her eyes, but didn't roll over. She didn't want to see him right now.

"Aimee..." he whispered. "...baby wake up..."

Aimee stayed silent for a minute, but couldn't bite her tongue any longer. "I'm surprised you came back here..." she said.

Tig laid down beside her. Aimee felt the bed move, and felt him getting closer to her. "Where else would I go?" he asked. She could smell the alcohol, but she didn't know if he was drunk or not. She'd never seen him drunk...

"With some girl" she answered, venomously. "I'm sure there was a line..."

Tig was quiet for a long time. Aimee felt herself about to cry again, thinking that his silence was an admission. Finally, he spoke, very softly.

"I almost got a blowjob" he said. Aimee drew a sharp breath, fearing what she'd just thought. "I did shots...some girl...she took me to a room...I didn't think about it...didn't realize...but I stopped her...when she went for my belt...I stopped her...I didn't want it...I don't want it anymore...I want you...no one else..." he laid his hand on her back, "...I love YOU...I'm sorry..."

Aimee rolled over to face him. She stared at him a long time, looking into his eyes to see if she could tell if he was being truthful or lying to her. What she saw was the truth. "You really stopped?" she asked, wanting to be sure, and wanting so bad to trust him. He nodded. "I was only talking to that guy...that's all..." she explained. "...I would never do anything like that...ever..."

"I know you wouldn't..." Tig answered. "...I just...it's just...the rules...". Aimee rolled her eyes and was about to turn away, but Tig caught her arm, holding her there."You gotta realize that..." he said, trying to make her understand, "...Some of these guys...they're really old school...you can't just do whatever you want...bad shit could happen..."

"Like what?" Aimee asked. "Just for talking to someone?" This was beyond stupid - it was downright ridiculous.

"Yes...just for talking to someone..." Tig answered. He stopped and looked down. "I've seen it happen..." he said, his eyes not coming up to meet hers. He shook his head. "I don't want any of that shit happening to you..."

"Well then don't take me there!" Aimee all but yelled. She propped herself up and looked down at him. "I'm trying, Tig, I really am. I don't know these rules if you don't tell me what they are. I want to be a good old lady, I really do, but I don't know how!"

"You ARE a good old lady..." he began, but Aimee cut him off.

"Why...because I let you fuck me?" she spat. "Maybe that's why you keep me around...because I finally let you get some...is that it?" Tig let her rant. "Maybe...maybe I should go shopping tomorrow...and by some short skirts and halter tops...and thigh high boots...change my whole look...be a super slut...just for you...is that what you want?" Aimee started crying again, burying her head in her hands.

"No..." answered Tig. "That's not what I want...I want you...just like you are...I love you...And I love being with you." He sat up and took her in his arms. They sat in silence, Tig letting Aimee cry, and Aimee letting him hold her. Finally, she pulled away and wiped her face. She looked up at him.

"I don't wanna fight" she said. "I'm sorry...I just...I don't know how to do this..."

"I'm sorry too..." Tig answered. "We should never have gone...it's my fault..." He reached out and wiped away her tears. "Let's just go home".

Aimee nodded. She settled back down in bed as Tig got undressed. When he got under the covers, Aimee snuggled into him, laying her head on his chest. "Why do you hate him?" she asked.

"Who?" Tig replied.

"Kozick...the guy I was talking to..." Aimee answered. Tig took a deep breath.

"I don't wanna talk about it" he said. Aimee was silent. She dared not ask anything else, for fear of breaking the peace they'd found. She thought about it for a while though, and was just feeling sleep getting close when Tig spoke quietly.

"No secrets...right?" he asked, sighing. Aimee nodded against him. "I did time...few years back...hard time. In Attica." He stopped for a moment. Aimee was afraid to breathe. He'd never spoken about his jail time, although she did know that he was in for something - she'd seen his mugshot on the clubhouse wall. "Hard place, man...really hard...Koz was in there too...different unit. It's hard being a member in jail...too many other clubs...hard to stay safe...Koz had gone in before me...made some connections...he was supposed to get me protected...Sons watching Sons..." He stopped again. Aimee wasn't sure that she wanted to hear the rest of what he had to say...

Tig took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "...he didn't get it...said he forgot...there was just me in my wing...no other Sons...there were, uh...there were a lot of...guys that, uh...didn't like the Sons...wanted to cut us down..." Aimee could hear his voice changing. He took another deep breath, but this one was shakey. "I...uh...I don't wanna..."

Aimee lifted her head and looked at him. "It's ok..." she said. "Don't say anything..." She moved up so she could look in his eyes. "I'll keep you safe".

Tig smiled and chuckled, swallowing down the tears that were threatening to fall. "Shouldn't that be the other way around?" he asked.

Aimee shook her head. "We can both do it" she answered, kissing his forehead, "I love you..."

Tig kissed her, quickly the first time, then a little longer, thanking God that he had her. "I love you too...let's go home..."

Aimee nodded. "Let's go home..."


	89. Chapter 89

Aimee woke to the rumble of a semi passing by on the highway. Her mechanic brain ever present, she figured it must have piston trouble since it was making so much noise. She opened her eyes - the sky was just starting to get light, so she knew it was still very early, probably around 5am. She rolled over to snuggle into Tig again, only to find him gone. She lifted her head slightly, looking to the bathroom, then around the room. She saw him sitting in the chair on the far wall, just staring at the table.

"Tig?" she asked, "what are you doing?" No answer.

"Tig?" she said again, "...are you alright?...Tig?"

Finally, he slowly lifted his head and looked at her, his face an expression of sadness. He took a deep breath. "I have to tell you..." he said.

Aimee was confused, and a little scared. "Tell me what?" she asked, quietly.

He was quiet again for a few moments, closing his eyes and looking down at the floor. "Everything...all of it...you deserve to know...no secrets..."

Aimee didn't respond. She wasn't sure if she should. She didn't know what he was reffering to, and she really didn't know if she wanted to hear what he had to say. Before she could process it, he began to speak.

"I told you a long time ago what my job was...enforcing the rules, the laws. I told you what I do if someone breaks them..." He paused. Aimee remembered the conversation well that night they'd first gone to Bud's. She'd asked him what a Sgt at Arms was, and he was reluctant to tell her, but he did. At least, an abbreviated version. He said that he made sure the rules were followed, and when she asked what happened if they weren't, he'd said that the people are punished. She hadn't asked anymore than that.

"I kill people" he said, calm as anything. Aimee felt a chill go through her. "I've killed...a lot of people...And I've hurt people...mamed, cut, burned...you name it, I've done it". He looked up at her. "All for the club".

"They all deserved it, then" Aimee whispered, barely finding her voice. She only knew of one that he killed - the man who'd hurt her - but he definitely deserved it. She could see that, now. Or at least...she could understand.

Tig laughed a sad laugh. "Some did..." he said. "...Some...didn't". He ran his hand over his face. "I've done a lot of bad shit...a lot. Everyone knows it...except you". He looked up at her again. "You deserve to know..." He didn't finish what he had to say, but Aimee knew what he meant. He was telling her so that she could figure out if she wanted to stay with him or not. Yeah, it scared the shit out of her to know all this stuff - in her world, Tig was a serial killer. Someone who should be locked up forever. But she was entering his world now, and the lines were very blurry...

"You can tell me anything" she said, quietly, letting him know that she was here for him. He smiled at her, another sad smile, then quickly looked away, hanging his head down. Aimee could see him collecting his thoughts. Finally, after a long silence, he spoke again, his voice so low that Aimee could barely hear him.

"I told you I did time..." he said. "...It was fifteen years ago...I did seven years..." Aimee could hear his voice hitch. He shook his head. "It should never have happened...never!" He pounded his face against the table. "I didn't want to do it...but I had...I had to prove...had to follow orders..." He was starting to hyperventilate. He stopped, calming himself down. If she was going to know his secrets, then she had to know everything...

"We were in a battle with the Mayans..." he began. "...They'd killed a few members, torched our property...it was horrible...just like when I was deployed...I'd just been voted in as the Sgt at Arms a few years earlier, so...I...I had to prove myself..." He stopped again, taking another few breaths. He wouldn't look at Aimee - his eyes stayed on the carpet.

"Clay...he, uh...he had a plan...to burn their shit down, take out as many Mayans as we could...but it got fucked up...I don't know what happened...we just got there...and no one was there..." his breath hitched again, "...no one...except...this girl..." Aimee saw his hands curl into fists on his thighs. She could tell this was hurting him, and she wanted to comfort him, but she couldn't move. She stayed still on the bed, in fear of what he was telling her.

"Other Sons were there...other chapters...more bad-ass than me...they tied her up...took her to the back...said it was my initiation..." His voice got higher as he went on, the emotion welling up to the breaking point. "...Told me to go first...I didn't want to...but I had to...I...I...raped...her...God I didn't want to..." He was sobbing now. He couldn't speak anymore. In a way...he'd said enough...

Aimee finally broke out of her trance and moved so she was sitting on the bed across from him. She couldn't believe what he'd just told her. Not her Tig. The way he was with her - the way he touched her, and held her...it just couldn't be. But he hadn't been "her" Tig back then. He'd been younger, under control by someone else, trying to prove himself in a world where he could just as easily be killed, as be the one doing the killing. She slid off the bed onto her knees in front of him, taking his hands in hers.

"She was so innocent..." he continued, "...she had nothing to do with anything...but we..." he shook his head, re-living the moment, then he looked up at Aimee. "...that's why I killed that Mayan...why I didn't blink...why I don't want you talking to anyone...I have to keep you safe...I have to make it right..."

"You DO keep me safe" Aimee answered. "You do". She kissed his hands.

"How can you love me...knowing that?" he asked, still crying.

Aimee thought for a moment. How COULD she love him? She didn't know...but she did. To her, he was a loving, loyal man that would go to the ends of the earth for her. She couldn't ask for anyone else.

"I love you for you" she answered. "I love you...because you love me. You served your time. And I know you would never hurt me..."

Tig shook his head. "No...never...I would never hurt you..."

"I know" Aimee replied. She paused for a moment. "You can't change who you are...and you can't change what you've done...but you can start again. Start now".

Tig nodded. Aimee knelt up and wrapped her arms around him, a gesture that he welcomed. He sobbed into her shoulder for another little while, then got himself together.

"Please...don't tell...anyone...any of this...alright?" he asked.

Aimee nodded. She would keep his secrets. Between them, they would share everything, but no one else would know. It would just be between him and his old lady...


	90. Chapter 90

The highway outside was in full swing the next time they woke. It was late morning, and the sun was blazing in. Tig woke first. He squinted into the light, checking the time. They should have been up and on the go, but he didn't care. It didn't matter. What mattered was that he had come clean. Fully clean. And Aimee was still here with him. He could feel her stirring next to him. He rolled over and looked at her, brushing her hair out of her face and touching her cheek.

Aimee yawned and blinked her eyes open to find Tig staring back into them. "Hey" she said, smiling.

He smiled back. "Hey". They lay there for another long time, neither one in a rush to get up. Last night had been overwhelming for both, but they'd overcome it. Aimee knew all of Tig's deepest, darkest secrets, and Tig knew that she wouldn't be scared away.

Aimee wrapped her arms around him, snuggling closer, so that her face was touching his. She kissed him, lightly and gently. Tig lay there and simply let her take the lead. He loved her so much. He loved her lips, her hands, her eyes...everything. He never, ever wanted her to go away.

Aimee pulled back and looked at him, biting her lip. "Make love to me..." she whispered. "Please..."

Tig wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her down onto the bed, rolling over on top of her. His legs straddled her hips and he leaned down, kissing her harder and bolder than she had kissed him. His hands moved to her top, pulling it up over her breasts, leaving it up so he could touch them. His mouth joined in, kissing and sucking and nipping. It had only been a few days, but it had been too long. He wanted her...needed her...

Aimee pulled her shirt off while he teased her. Her hands moved to his back, holding him close and pulling him closer. As the shivers passed through her, she vowed to never fight with him again. She wanted to feel like this everyday...all day...

Tig leaned back and pulled her shorts and panties off roughly, tossing them to the side. He ran his hands up her legs, landing them on her hips as he paused, looking down at her. "Tell me, baby...tell me what you want..."

Aimee bit her lip. "Whatever you want to do..." she answered. Tig stared at her. His smiled faded.

"No...no baby..." he said. "...don't say that...don't think you have to..."

"I want to..." she interupted, "...I trust you...with everything...please... do what you want...please..."

Tig stared at her a long time, wondering if she knew what she was asking. He would never hurt her, ever, and that's not what he was into anyways, but he wondered how far she would go.

"Please..." she begged, again.

Tig leaned down, kissing her, then slowly moved lower, kissing every bit of skin he could find. He took her hands in his and brought them up over her head, holding them there. When he couldn't reach to hold them any longer, he looked into her eyes. "Don't move them" he said. "Trust me". Aimee nodded.

He opened her legs, spreading them wide, and laid down inside. He wasted no time in finding the spot that he knew would get her going. He smiled against her as she came undone. It was a sound he would never get tired of hearing. He wondered...what good deed had he done to have such a perfect creature come into his life? And she was all his. Forever.

He licked his fingers and pushed them inside, again wasting no time and moving them quickly. He was already hard and wanted to be inside of her. But he wanted something different this time...something for him AND for her...

Aimee didn't quite understand what was happening when Tig moved away from her and got up off the bed. He walked across the room and picked up one of his bags, looking through it. Aimee figured he was simply getting supplies, but when he came back over and laid down beside her, she looked at him, confused.

Tig pulled his jeans and boxers off, tossing them on the floor with the rest of their clothes, and lay back looking at her. "You still wanna do what I want?" he asked. Aimee nodded. Tig reached out and took her hand. He pulled her up and over until she was now on top of him. He looked up into her eyes. "This is what I want..."

Aimee was nervous. "Tig...I don't..."

"Just go slow...we got all day..." he said, smiling. He put the condom on, then laid his hands on the bed outstretched, waiting.

Aimee didn't move for the longest time. She wasn't sure how to start! She looked at Tig again for some kind of guidance, but he didn't say a word. She was on her own. She shifted her weight a little and raised herself off of him so she could take him in her hand. She looked down, still a little puzzled on how to make it work, but still, Tig said nothing. She felt a little embarrassed at not knowing, but she knew that Tig wouldn't say anything - he wouldn't make fun of her. But how the hell was she going to do this?

Aimee shifted again, and found herself aligned with his cock. Oh. Ok...this was better. She held it against her, then slowly moved down. OH! This was WAY better...She looked to Tig's face, where he was watching her with a slight grin and half closed eyes, his mouth slack. She sunk down on him until she was sitting on his lap. She took a deep breath and moved back up a bit.

Tig raised his hands and laid them on her hips. He felt proud of her. She had wanted him to do what HE wanted, but what he wanted was for her to be in control. He wanted her to take the lead. Not all the time, but he wanted to let her know that it was ok. He felt her hands resting on his chest as her confidence grew, moving faster and owning the moment. Tig was quite content to let her.

It wasn't as fast as what they had done before, and it wasn't as neat and tidy as the movies, but it was enough. For both of them. The new experience made Aimee extra excited and she came quickly. She collapsed down onto Tig's chest, gasping for air.

"I'm sorry..." she panted, "...I couldn't stop..."

"Why are you sorry?" Tig asked, stroking her hair.

"You didn't...I didn't get you off..." she replied, between breaths.

Tig laughed, holding on to her as he rolled them over. "That's a good thing, doll..." he said. "...means you get another turn..." Tig began moving in and out of her, making her moan again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him as he gave her another one, this time coming himself, too. They lay tangled together, panting heavy into the afternoon heat, the sweat dripping off of them.

Finally, Tig moved off and cleaned himself up, then laid beside her. "I've been thinking..." he said, getting her attention and making her look at him. "...I know where I want you to get the tattoo..."

"Where?" Aimee asked, smiling.

Tig laid his hand on her belly, then let it drift lower, stopping on her pubic bone. "Right here..." he said, his voice low.

Aimee scrunched her brow. "But...no one will see it there...I thought you said..."

"I'LL see it..." he replied, cutting her off. He leaned over and kissed the spot he was touching. "...and that's all that matters..."

Aimee felt so giddy...so special that she got to wear Tig's tattoo. And it would be in a spot only for him...wait a minute. She looked up at Tig, her eyes wide.

"Someone has to do it, though" she said, suddenly a bit panicked.

"Well...yeah..." answered Tig.

"Someone has to...touch me...there..." she continued. "...Tig...I don't know..."

"Relax, doll, " he said. "It'll be fine. I'll get Happy to do it. We'll go to his place. He's a good guy, trust me".

Aimee wasn't so sure about this. She'd get the tattoo, but she wasn't so sure about this Happy guy doing it. She thought he was a bit greasy. "Will you hold my hand?" she asked.

Tig laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "Of course" he said, kissing her forehead. "We'll stop in on the way home".

Aimee cuddled into him. Great. In a few hours she'd been getting a tattoo in a rather sensitive area by some guy called "Happy". Her life was just one big adventure...


	91. Chapter 91

It was two o'clock by the time they FINALLY got on the go. They showered, packed up and opened the door to head out...when Tig realized that he didn't have his bike. He'd left it at the clubhouse the night before. Aimee walked into his back as she carried her gear, not seeing that he'd stopped dead in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" she asked, grappling to hold onto her bags.

"Shit" was his only response. "My bike's at the clubhouse". He stood there, looking at the empty spot next to hers like it would magically appear or something.

Aimee smiled. "Oh. Well, I guess you'll need a ride over then, huh? Looks like I'll get you on the back afterall!" She put her bags back inside, then pushed past him out the door. "We'll come back for the bags after..." She turned to see him staring at her with "THAT" expression on his face.

"I am NOT riding bitch" he said. "I'll drive it over and..."

"EXCUSE me?" Aimee replied. Her hands went to her hips. "I am NOT riding on the back of my own bike!"

"Well how else am I gonna get over there?" Tig asked, frustrated.

"Take a cab" Aimee answered. "That's how you got back here. OR...you can ride on the back" She saw his look and continued on. "I'm a good rider, Tig. I've taken passengers before".

"Do you know how retarded that will look?" he asked, cutting her off. "Sons do NOT ride on the back with their old ladies...they just don't..."

"Well start a new trend!" she said back to him. He stared at her for another few moments, until Aimee got annoyed. She started walking back to the door. "Well walk then...or call a cab...I'm getting my stuff..."

Tig held up his arm and stopped her from going inside. He reached behind him and closed the door, then leaned in really close to her face. "If you tell a soul...one single soul..."

Aimee grinned. "I won't...I promise..." She turned and ran the few feet back to her bike, throwing her leg over and getting her helmet on. Tig rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath as he walked over to her, stopping just short of getting on.

"Just throw your leg over and..." Aimee began, but Tig gave her a look.

"I know, miss smart ass..." he said. Aimee really, really tried to not smile or laugh, but she couldn't help it. The biggest grin ever was plastered on her face and would not come off, no matter how hard she tried to get rid of it. "And stop fucking laughing!" Tig growled. He took off his cut and held it in his hand as he got on, leaning back against the back-rest. Aimee looked over her shoulder at him, then down to the leather. She could understand, sort of, him not wanting his cut being seen on the back of a bike, especially when said bike was being driven by a girl. That wouldn't exactly be good for one's reputation. Plus, with the dumb ass rules they had, it could be grounds for a serious ass-kicking...

Aimee started up the bike and rolled backwards, getting used to the extra weight. She kicked it into first gear, then turned to head out onto the highway. The motel was outside one side of town, and the clubhouse was outside the other edge of town, so they had a little distance to go. As she built up speed, she looked in her mirror to see Tig leaning back and looking around. The smile came back wider - she bet that he would want to ride on the back with her again!

As they entered the town, Aimee slowed down extra slow. Tig noticed and gave her back a tap, giving her a warning not to get too cocky. She sped up a little, to make him happy. Up ahead a bank sign came into view and Aimee felt Tig leaning forward.

"Stop up here" he said. "I need to get some cash". Aimee signalled and pulled into the lot, pulling up to the rear of the building, away from all the cars. When she stopped, Tig got off and looked at her funny.

"Couldn't stop out there" she said, looking innocent. "Can't have you being seen getting off the back!" She chewed her tongue to keep the smile away, but it just wouldn't leave. Tig glared, then walked around to the front of the building.

When he was out of sight, Aimee laughed out loud. Whoo, what a rush to have him on the back! This was one detail she couldn't wait to tell Gemma and Tara! They were old ladies, so they would keep it a secret. She just had to threaten certain bodily harm if it ever got back to Tig! She turned slightly and noticed that he had laid his cut on the seat. She touched it, feeling the soft leather. It was just a vest, but it held so much meaning, especially now. She unfolded it, running her fingers over the patches that adorned it. Some were stained, and she wondered if it was Tig's blood or someone elses...She picked it up, holding it up admiring it, proud of the fact that she was now a part of the family...

"Put it on" said Tig, leaning against the side of the building. Aimee jumped a mile, not knowing he was near. She immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry...I was just...I didn't mean..." she stammered, but Tig just smiled, walking closer to the bike.

"Put it on" he said again, stressing each word. He walked right up to her. "Go on..."

Aimee swallowed hard and swung it around over her shoulders, all with shakey hands. She slipped her arms through the holes, and let it fall. Tig reached around her and pulled her hair out then adusted it on her. He smiled. "Looks good on you" he said. "When we get home...I want you to wear it to bed...with nothing else..."

Aimee blushed a very, very deep red. She nodded, then took it off slowly, handing it back to him.

Tig eyed her for a minute. "Don't tell anyone about THAT either" he said. "Seriously".

Aimee shook her head. "I won't...I promise..." She turned back around and braced the bike for him to get on. Tig got himself comfortable as Aimee hit the start button. Just as she was about to go, she felt Tig's hands on her hips, moving around to the button of her jeans. She froze. She felt Tig lean forward, getting close to her ear.

"You know...you're not supposed to touch my cut..." he whispered. "...that's a serious no-no...you've been a bad girl..."

Aimee felt such a shiver go through her that she thought they would tip over at any second. She couldn't move. Her hands gripped the bars and her feet were planted on the dirt, not moving a muscle.

Tig popped the button and lowered her zipper, slipping his hand inside. "...do you WANT me to punish you?..." he asked, his voice nothing but a big tease. "...hmm?..."

Aimee managed to nod. Whatever he wanted to do right now was completely alright with her. Tig chuckled in her ear. He moved his hand lower, his finger finding her clit, rubbing it slowly, making her gasp and moan. "...you know...the bank's a busy spot...anyone could come around here any second...but you don't care...do you?..."

Aimee shook her head, no. No, right now, she really and truly did not care. Not one bit. Nope.

Tig moved his hand a little faster, grinning as he watched Aimee's hips move against the seat. God damn, this was the hottest thing ever! He HAD to make a note to do this again when they got home. But, right now...she'd been a bad girl...he moved a little more, feeling her getting close, loving it as she leaned back against him. When he felt she would cum any second...he pulled his hand free and leaned back, holding his cut in his lap.

"Drive" he said.

Aimee opened her eyes. What? WHAT? He was stopping? What the hell? She turned back to him.

"Tig...you...you fucker!" she hissed in frustration.

His eyebrows went up. "Ooooh, such language!" he teased. "Come on...we're late...we gotta go..." He grinned as he watched her chest heaving for air at being left high and dry. "Sorry baby" he explained, "...but that's what you get for touching my cut..."

Aimee started the bike again, and twisted the throttle sharply, jerking out of the parking lot in anger. Tig laughed behind her. "Told you you wouldn't want me on the back!" he yelled.

Aimee pulled out into traffic, squeeling the tires. "Shut up!" she yelled. This was going to be a looooong day!


	92. Chapter 92

Aimee was in a bad mood. A very bad mood. Tig had left her hanging on the edge of a really sweet orgasm, and she hated him for it. Well, she didn't hate him...she just really disliked him at this particular point in time.

They'd been on the road for a few hours, stopping a few times for gas and snacks. Aimee was tempted to leave his ass when she dropped him off to get his bike. Of course, he made her stop a few blocks away from the clubhouse so no one would see him getting off the back of his girl's bike, and when he continued on walking, Aimee really, REALLY wanted to drive off and meet him on the highway somewhere. But she didn't. That wouldn't prove anything. Instead, she gave him the silent treatment everytime they stopped. He kept talking anyways, offering to finish her off behind the gas station, but she refused, not even looking in his direction. He finally gave up after a while, and called Happy, telling him that they'd be there soon.

Aimee got more nervous the closer they got. She didn't have any tattoos, so she wondered exactly how painful it would be. But that's not what worried her the most - what worried her was where she was getting it. She had told Tig to pick the spot, and he had picked a place for his eyes only, which did kind of turn her on a bit. It was intimate and personal, and only he would know about it and see it. Well...him and Happy.

Aimee knew that Tig trusted Happy, and that he was as loyal to the club and to his brothers as Tig was, but Aimee wasn't too sure about him. She had met him the first day she'd ever set foot in Charming and he wasn't overly nice to her. She hadn't been around him a lot since then, so she didn't know if he'd be the same way or not. Hopefully, he wasn't. But the thought of him touching her there...she got chills just thinking about it. And not the good kind! She took a deep breath as Tig turned off the main highway. Here we go...

It was another half hour before they pulled into a driveway in a place called Angel Valley. They were back in California, and by Aimee's calculations, only about an hour and half away from Charming. It was late though - close to 10:30pm - so she figured they'd probably stay here in this little place. Again she wondered - what was the deal with all the clubhouses and club members living in little towns?

Happy came out to meet them as they shut off their bikes. "Hey killer...you made it alright!" he said, shaking Tig's hand and pulling him in for a hug. Aimee watched from her bike.

"Yeah man, no traffic...we made good time" Tig answered. He turned and held out his hand for Aimee to come over. "Come over, babe". Aimee walked over and stood next to him, smiling shyly at Happy. He looked back at her and grinned.

"So you're finally gettin' his ink, huh?" he asked. Aimee nodded, feeling herself blush.

"Hey...I'm starving" Tig said. He looked to Aimee. "You wanna go get us a pizza? There's a little place just up the road. Take Hap's truck". He looked back to Happy, giving him a look that said he needed to talk to him...alone.

"Um...ok..." answered Aimee. Happy went inside and got the keys, throwing them to her as he came back out.

"No onions!" he called. "That shit's nasty!"

Aimee moved slowly, not sure why they were sending her out. Couldn't they order in? They probably had some club stuff to talk about. She climbed up into the truck and started it up. "Which way?" she called from the window.

"To the right" answered Tig. "Up by the lights. You'll see it". He tapped the door as she drove past and headed up the road, then followed Happy inside. Happy got them a couple of beers and they headed to the living room.

"What's up?" asked Happy after taking a swig.

Tig reached into his pocket and took out the stencil of the tattoo, handing it to him. "This is the design. Had a guy draw it while we were away. Turned out good".

Happy whistled, admiring it. "Nice...real nice..." he said. He chuckled. "Where she gettin' it?"

Tig smiled a little. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. She told me to choose. She's not the type to get it on her shoulder or arm or something..."

"Her ass?" Happy asked, grinning.

Tig shook his head. "Nope...right above her pussy...for my eyes only..."

Happy laughed. "Sweet! Call her back, man, let's get to it..."

"THAT'S...the other thing..." Tig said, cutting him off. "She's still kinda shy and shit...I think she's pretty nervous...do me a favour...no fuckin' around...alright?"

Happy gave him his best grin. "I'll be on my best behaviour!" he answered, holding up a boy scout sign. "Is she shaved?"

Tig almost spat his beer out. He shook his head. "Not as of this afternoon, she wasn't. Shit...she's gonna freak out..."

"You wanna do it?" Happy asked, grinning. "Seems like something you'd be into..."

Tig grinned, thinking for a minute. "We'll see..." he answered.

They chatted a bit more about club business until they heard the truck return. Aimee knocked on the door after she climbed the steps. She actually knocked. Happy gave Tig a confused look as he got up to answer it.

"She's got manners, man" he said, "unlike you..."

Happy opened the door and ushered her in. "You don't have to knock, sweetheart...the door's always open..."

"Sorry" she said. "I didn't know if you guys were talking or whatever...I didn't want to interupt..." She handed the pizza to him, looking to Tig.

"It's all good, doll" he answered. "Hap was just getting me caught up on the shit I missed that's all".

Aimee nodded. Happy brought the pizza over, along with a few beers, and they got to eating. He asked about their time in New Mexico, and immediately Aimee blushed. Happy noticed and couldn't resist a bit of teasing.

"What weird shit did he have you doin', sugar?" he asked. Aimee blushed even more.

"Hap...come on..." Tig warned. Happy laughed and held up his hands, acting innocent.

"Just wondering!" he said. He looked back to Aimee. "Just say no if he mentions the morgue..."

Aimee's eyes went wide, making Happy nearly choke on his pizza.

"That's what you get, you fucker!" Tig said to him. He looked at Aimee. "Nevermind him..." he said, brushing it off. Aimee wasn't sure what any of that meant, and she really didn't want to know - that she was sure of. She ate the rest of her pizza in silence, not saying a word.

When they finished eating, the conversation turned to her tattoo.

"Tig showed me the stencil" Happy said. "Looks really good...you happy with it?"

Aimee nodded. "Yeah...I really like it" she said, looking at Tig.

"Well...I'm gonna get my stuff...you guys can head on back to the room if you're ready" he said, standing and heading off to another part of the house. Tig stood and held out his hand for Aimee, but she didn't move.

"Tig...I..." she began, but Tig knelt down in front of her.

"It's cool" he said, "don't worry. I talked to Happy...he understands. And I'll be right there to hold your hand". He smiled at her.

"Ok..." she answered. She took a deep breath, standing up. "Let's go get this over with..."

"Ummm...there's just ONE more thing..." said Tig, holding her in place. Aimee turned around and looked at him, confused. He walked in close and whispered in her ear.

"Where you're getting it...you gotta shave..."

Aimee's eyes went wider than saucers and she turned a very dark shade of red. Shit! She hadn't even THOUGHT of that! Not that she was against it or anything, because she'd done it before, but hadn't in a while because she wasn't thinking about it, and Tig hadn't said anything, so she just thought it was ok with him, since she wasn't thinking about it...

"Baby...calm down" Tig said, squeezing her hand. He could see the wheels turning in her head.

Aimee looked up at him. "I didn't even think about that..." she said. "I...I didn't ask you...if that's what you like..."

"I like it either way, babe" he answered. "But it makes it easier for the tattoo..."

Aimee nodded. Obviously, it would. Man, this was one more weird adventure in her life with the Sons!

"You...uh...you want me to do it?" asked Tig, chewing his lip. "I don't mind..."

Aimee looked at him shocked. "Are you serious?" she hissed.

He nodded. "Yeah...might be kinda fun..." he said, grinning.

"Yeah...for you!" Aimee answered. Well...actually...it might be fun for her too. She looked to the room that Happy disappeared into. "What about him?"

"If you want Hap to do it, then that's cool..." Tig said, but Aimee cut him off.

"TIG! That's not what I meant!" she hissed.

Tig wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close to him. "Come on...it'll be fun..."

Aimee had to admit, the idea did intrigue her, as strange as it was. God, she really WAS starting to get into Tig's little quirks! Before she realized it, she was nodding her head. Tig's eyes widened in surprise at her willingness, and he picked her up off the ground and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hap!...we're taking a bath!"


	93. Chapter 93

Well, that was...interesting! Aimee had no idea two people could fit into a bathtub like that. Aimee had sat on the toilet seat and watched as Tig got everything ready - filling the tub, finding razors and shaving cream, and finally, throwing in a rubber duckie. A real, yellow, old fashioned rubber duckie! He found it in one of the cupboards, and nearly had a stroke from laughing. As he wiped the tears away, he told Aimee to not DARE tell Happy that they found his secret little toy. Aimee laughed just as hard, picturing Happy, full of bad-ass tattoos, sitting in a bubble bath singing the "Rubber Duckie" song from Sesame Street! She figured the toy belonged to someone else...at least, she HOPED it did...but still. It was funny to think about!

Tig was extremely gentle with her, and she honestly wasn't worried. He kept making sexy little comments, getting Aimee all hot and bothered, but wouldn't touch her. At least not in THAT way. She offered to do something for him, but he said no, opting instead to wait until the tattoo was done. His excuse was that he needed to get close in order to admire it. What a dork! When he was done, he admired his OWN work, telling her how good it looked.

"If you want it that way all the time, just tell me" Aimee said, kneeling up to get out of the tub.

Tig held open the towel for her, wrapping her in it and drying her off. "I already told you" he began, "I like it either way...but...I DO kinda like it natural a bit more..."

Aimee smiled. "Well ok then" she said. It was nice to hear that. It was nice to have a guy who didn't care about that sort of stuff. Of course, she didn't have any experience with any OTHER guys who might have thought differently, but she was sure a lot of guys out there were idiots and would make their girls do weird shit just to please them.

Aimee was just about to pull her panties back on when Tig stopped her. "No need, doll" he said. Oh...right. She had forgotten the whole point of this for a second. "Just put your top back on and wrap the towel around you". Aimee grabbed her bra, putting it back on, then pulled her shirt over her head. She wrapped the towel around her waist, tightly, then took a deep breath. Oh Lord...

Tig took her hand and led her out to the back room where Happy was waiting, checking his tools. Aimee looked around as they entered. This was a bedroom! There was a bed, a dresser, a chair...that qualifies as a bedroom, right? The nerves were coming in full force...

"Hey...we're ready" Tig said, letting Happy know they were there. He turned around, putting the gun on the little table.

"I was wondering if you two were ever gonna come out of there!" he said, grinning. He looked at Aimee. "You ready doll?"

She looked at Tig, who nodded slightly, then back to Happy. "Yeah...I think so...is it gonna hurt?"

"Probably...yeah" he said. Well, that was honest. Aimee looked at Tig again, who squeezed her hand.

"Happy's good" Tig said. "He'll go easy on you...right Hap?"

Happy stood and smiled. "Of course" he answered. "Alright...just lay down and get comfortable". Aimee looked at the bed, then back to Happy, then to Tig. Another deep breath and she moved slowly over, sitting on the edge of the bed, one hand on the towel. She was about to slide back when Happy stopped her.

"Stay there...just lay back..." he said, "...I gotta reach you".

Oh. Right. Aimee adjusted a bit more to get comfortable, then lay back. Tig sat down next to her and took her hand, just like he said he would do.

"What do you want for colours?" asked Happy, putting his gloves on.

"Mostly all black, but some red on the dagger. Maybe a bit of purple in there somwhere" Tig answered.

Aimee looked between the two of them as they talked. They made her sound like she was a canvas! In a way, she kind of was. She could tell Tig was excited to see it done, and she was too. She suddenly had a strange thought - in order to see it, she'd have to stay shaved all the time! Didn't Tig think of that? He said he liked her natural, though. Hmm. Maybe he wanted a surprise every time she did shave...

"Alright...we're all set" said Happy, bringing her back to reality. "You good to go?" Aimee looked down at him to see him looking at her. She nodded. No time like the present, right? She felt his hands on the towel, pulling it loose and inching it down over her hips. She stared at the ceiling, knowing that he was looking at her most personal parts. She heard him chuckle a little and darted her eyes down.

"Good job, killer" he said, laughing. Oh God! Aimee was sure she would die of embarrassment. She felt him touching her, laying something on her and flattening it out. He pressed down slightly, then pulled it off. He leaned back, and Tig leaned closer. "How's that?" he asked. "That good?"

"Perfect" answered Tig. He looked at Aimee. "It looks really cool. I can't wait for you to see it".

"How long will it take?" Aimee asked.

"A couple of hours" answered Happy.

"WHAT?" she yelled, her eyes going wide. She looked at Tig to ask him why he hadn't told her that, but she didn't get a chance. Happy started in on the outline and Aimee shut her eyes tight, gritting her teeth. OW! This shit hurt! She winced on every jab of the gun and squeezed Tig's hand in a death grip.

"Sorry sweetheart" said Happy, noticing her discomfort, "but your little boyfriend here chose one of the most painful spots to get inked".

Aimee opened her eyes and looked at Tig. "I hate you" she said through her clenched jaw. Tig tried to make her feel better by leaning down to kiss her, but she turned her head away. Happy watched and started to laugh.

"Atta girl...make him pay!" he said. "You want me to go a bit slower?"

Aimee nodded. "Yes...please..." She gave Tig another sideways glance, letting him know how annoyed she was with him. He could have told her!

Happy kept on, still on the outline, making the crow take shape. Everything was quiet for a while except for the gun purring as it did it's job. He pulled back a little, stretching his shoulders and adding more ink. "Alright...this next part might sting" he said.

Like it wasn't already? Aimee felt his hand touch very close to her actual...parts!...holding the skin tight while his other hand brought the gun back down. A shock of pain went through her whole body and she jerked away. Happy pulled back.

"That's a sensitive bit" he said. "You gotta try and keep still for me".

"I can't!" she said. "It really hurts!"

Tig squeezed her hand. "Just for like ten seconds, baby" he said, "then he'll stop for a bit, right Hap?"

"Whatever you wanna do" answered Happy.

"You can do it" Tig said. "This is the worst part".

Aimee wasn't sure she wanted to finish this tattoo, but the logic of how silly she would look with half of an outline of a crow made her realize that she couldn't back out now. She nodded and took a deep breath, bracing herself. Happy did the same as before, holding the skin tight, as he brought the gun back to her body.

Aimee bit her lip when she felt the spike, and squeezed Tig's hand as hard as she could. Her eyes were shut tight and she could feel tears welling up, not because she was crying, but just from the sting! Happy worked fast, knowing it was hurting her a bit more, but wanting it to be done quicker to make her hurt less. After ten or so seconds, he pulled the gun away.

Aimee was still feeling the pain, though. Damn! She wondered how Happy could possibly sit through getting his whole body done! Maybe he was drunk. She should have definitely gotten drunk before this...

"Just a bit more" said Happy as he moved the gun back to her. Aimee was sure she would actually bite through her lip. Fuck! And she had still had a few hours of this? No way...

"Wait...please..." she said. Happy pulled the gun away. "I don't think I can do this...it hurts way too much...I'm really sorry..." She looked to Tig, who looked to Happy.

"You can't stop now, doll" he said. "It's starting to take shape. You want to wear the crow, don't you?"

"Well...yeah...but...can't you knock me out or something?" she asked.

Happy laughed. "No can do" he answered. "Let me try shorter bursts. See if that feels better".

Aimee nodded and laid her head back down. Tig let go of her hand and moved up to stroke her head and her hair. Maybe that would make her feel better. When he saw that she was ready, he nodded to Happy.

Happy brought the gun back and did a short few bursts. Just like before, Aimee winced and squeezed her eyes shut. But this time, Happy rubbed the spot with his left hand thumb. He looked up to her face and waited for her to relax a bit, then coloured again. Again, after a minute or so, he stopped and rubbed the spot again. He looked at Tig.

Tig had seen what he had done. It was more than a little weird to see another man touching her there like that, but if it made her feel better, it was alright. He nodded to him, giving him the ok to keep going.

Aimee was a lot more relaxed. Knowing that the pain would subside faster made it easier to bear. It was kinda weird how he was doing it, though. She decided that Happy wasn't so bad afterall. She could definitely stand another few hours of this...

...Or maybe not...It wasn't easy, and she had to stop a few more times, but finally, after almost three hours, it was done.

"There" said Happy. "All done". He sat back, admiring it, and Aimee felt like something under a microscope. "I think it looks sweet...very sexy..." he said, winking at her. "You wanna see?" Aimee nodded. "It's better to look in the big mirror, so it's not upside down" he said, holding out his hand to help her up. Aimee sat up and pulled the towel back up over her. She stood, feeling rather sore, and walked a few steps to the closet door where a full length mirror hung. She opened the towel a little and gasped at what she saw.

It was beautiful! It was absolutely amazing! It was worth all that pain and more. It was still a little strange to see something like that on her body, but she didn't regret it at all. "I love it!" she said.

"Good!" answered Happy. "I'm glad! Now come back over so I can dress it". Aimee didn't know what that meant, but she hoped it didn't mean more of that gun! She walked back over and got in the same position. Happy pulled her towel back down and picked up a little jar.

"It's a bit cold" he said, "but it warms up fast. It's just to protect it and all that shit". He scooped out a bit of the stuff and brought his hand to the tattoo. Aimee jumped a little - he was right about the temperature. He spread it slowly, adding a bit more every once in a while. Aimee took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Happy chuckled. "You like that part, don't you?" he asked. She nodded. "Yeah...thought you might..." He got a bit more then moved to the bottom part of the tattoo, the most sensitve part. Again, he moved slowly, applying the gel to every inch of the tattoo. Aimee was really enjoying it, surprising herself at the feelings she was having. She couldn't get the picture of the tattoo out of her mind and she wondered what other people would think of it...

Happy looked up to see her eyes closed. She looked a lot better, way more relaxed. He kept rubbing the gel on, adding a bit more every once in a while. He knew she was enjoying it - he could tell by the way her body felt, not tense anymore. He should probably stop...he looked at Tig.

Tig was watching him, watching everything he was doing. He knew that Aimee was feeling better, and he could tell that she was liking this extra bit of the tattoo process. He looked at Aimee, seeing the look of peace on her face, then looked down to the ink. Happy was right - it WAS sexy. And if it made Aimee feel sexy, then it was a bonus. He looked back to her face and wondered...she'd already gone pretty far...how much further would she go...

Happy got a slight nod from Tig. He pressed a little harder as he rubbed, moving his hand in small circles but getting bigger every few rounds. He angled his hand so that his thumb was pointing down, and he moved lower with every pass until he brushed over her clit. Aimee's hips jerked slightly, and she took a deep breath. Above her, Tig continued stroking her hair, and moved his other hand to her belly, trailing his way up to her breasts.

Aimee opened her eyes. She turned slightly to see Tig looking back at her, smiling. She smiled back at him, then closed her eyes again...only to open them suddenly a second later! Oh God...what was going on? She lifted her head and looked down at Happy...she'd been so caught up that she hadn't really realized what was happening...

"It's ok baby" whispered Tig. "Just enjoy it..."

She was breathing heavy, unsure of what to do. She did like it...as much as she felt guilty to admit it...but it was wrong...right? Why wasn't Tig beating the shit out of Happy for touching her like that? His thumb pressed in a little harder. Aimee's eyes fluttered shut for a moment...she should stop...shouldn't she?...

Tig smiled at her. "Just have fun...let go..."

Aimee laid her head back down and closed her eyes. Oh my God...she couldn't believe this was happening! This was most definitely the craziest thing that had ever happened to her. Nevermind anything else...but it felt so good...

Happy moved his thumb a little faster. Her breathy pants soon turned into whimpers, then moans, and he loved it. She was a fun little playtoy! He looked to Tig again, who gave him the nod to go for it. He moved even quicker, watching as she came undone and bucked her hips up towards him. She screamed, arching her back off the bed and gasping for air. Happy slowed down and moved his hand back up to the tattoo, rubbing it a bit more, then pulled away. He got up and grabbed his stuff.

"Catch you in a bit" he said, winking. Tig nodded back to him as he left. When he was gone, he laid down next to her and took her in his arms.

"You ok?" he asked. Aimee looked at him, not answering. "I could see you liking the gel part...I thought you'd like a little extra..."

"You don't mind?" she asked. He had threatened death to Koz, a guy she had only spoken to, so she couldn't quite understand why it was alright for Happy to do something like that!

He shook his head. "Not if you don't" he said. He looked away for a moment. "Hap and I...we've shared before..." Aimee knew what he meant. This was one thing, but she didn't know about doing anything else with Happy...

"I don't want to share" she said. "Not...like that..."

"You don't have to" he answered, " if you don't want to". He smiled at her. "You were into it, though..." Aimee blushed. Tig held her close to him. "Maybe you'll change your mind someday...you'll get tired of me and want some other guy to play with..."

"Maybe" she said, teasing him. She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. What a night! She got Tig's tattoo, nearly died in the process, and had two men get her off! This stuff only happened in the movies, but here she was living it. And what a life to live! Hmmm...maybe Tig was right...maybe she WOULD change her mind...


	94. Chapter 94

Tig hadn't intended to doze off, but he did. Having Aimee in his arms, so relaxed and so at peace somehow made him feel the same way and he ended up drifting off for a bit. A knock at the door jarred him awake. He blinked his eyes open and lifted his head, getting his bearings.

"Yeah?" he called quietly, so as to not wake her up.

The door opened and Happy popped his head in, looking around. "Yo man..." he said, "...just gotta grab my shit...". Tig gestured him in and he crossed the room, picking up his wallet and knife from the small table. He turned back towards the bed and smiled. "Guess she's wiped, huh?"

Tig nodded. "She's usually out for the count after a good cum" he said. Beside him, Aimee stirred a little, and Tig took the opportunity to slide his arm out from under her head. He slid off the bed and nodded his head for Happy to follow him. He closed the door quietly and walked to the living room, grabbing a beer for him and Happy along the way.

"The tat turned out awesome, man" he said. "Thanks...I appreciate it".

"No problem" Happy answered. "Looks fuckin' sexy on her, too".

Tig grinned. "Yeah...I think she's diggin' it...once she saw it. Before that...shit, I thought she was gonna stop".

Happy laughed. "Guess I shoulda given her some incentive before the gel, huh?"

Tig chuckled. "Yeah...she was into that part".

"You think she'd be up for a three-way?" Happy asked. "She's got a fine pussy. Wouldn't mind getting a piece of that for sure!"

Tig looked at him. "I don't know, man...she's not like the other girls we usually have. She's different".

"Well she didn't mind me gettin' her off" Happy replied. "Did she say anything?"

"I think she was a bit freaked out" Tig answered, "but I told her it was alright. She said she wasn't sure about doing anything else, but you never know...now that she's had a taste of it, she might want more". He paused, grinning. "She might be quiet, but I think she's got a bit of a kinky side to her".

"Well she's with you!" Happy answered. "What DID you get her to do in New Mexico, anyways?"

Tig laughed. "Not a WHOLE lot...but enough. Enough to push her boundaries. Some stuff she wouldn't do...and I didn't want to push too much. I don't know...she might change her mind..."

Happy downed his beer, getting up to get another one. "I hope so..."

Aimee was having the best dream ever. She was lying on a bed, and was oh so close to the best orgasm in the world. It was building and building, and she didn't want the hand to stop. She looked down to tell Tig to keep going...but it wasn't Tig...it was Happy...Happy was touching her...and it felt so good...don't stop...please don't stop...

Fuck! She woke up. Right when it was getting to the good part! She blinked her eyes into the dark room, coming back to reality. Happy was touching her...Happy HAD touched her! In real life! Holy shit! She still couldn't believe that it had all happened. And Tig said it was ok! That was what blew her mind the most. Is that what everyone did in this world? She wondered if Gemma or Tara had ever been shared before...like, did Clay ever share Gemma with Chibs? Or...Bobby? She couldn't picture it in her mind, but that's not to say it would never happen. But she had been shared with Happy...sort of. My God! How crazy was that?

She shifted over onto her back and brought her hand to the tattoo. It was a bit sore from all the jabbing of that gun, but she still wanted to touch it. She couldn't really feel anything, but just knowing it was there was enough. Happy had been so gentle with that gel stuff. She wondered if she would need more of it as it healed...no, she shouldn't be thinking like that. Tig was her man...she shouldn't be thinking of Happy in that way! But she couldn't help it... it was kinda funny - she had thought he was a bit scary and greasy, but now she almost kinda sorta had a crush on him. Holy Lord...what was she turning into!

She let her hand drift lower as she thought about it all, the way he'd touched her and made her cum. It was all the more exciting because it wasn't Tig. And she had to admit - Happy was a pretty sexy guy. Maybe it was the danger, or the mystery about him...or maybe it was the tattoos! She still didn't know how he could possibly sit through all the hours it must have taken to get covered like that. She was pretty sure she would never get another one, but then again...up until a few hours ago, she was pretty sure she would never be touched by another man...

Her fingers rubbed slowly over her pussy as her legs fell open. She brought her other hand up under her head and stared at the ceiling. Tig said that he and Happy had shared girls before. She wondered what exactly that meant...that they had both dated the same girl at various times, or they had had the SAME girl at the SAME time. Tig told her that it was ok if she wanted to share with Happy. She felt herself getting hotter at the thought. Not that she would ever do it...that might be too weird...wouldn't it? And how exactly would they do it anyways? A couple of scenarios ran through her mind, each one making her blush in the dark room. But they also made her all the more horny...

Aimee pulled her hand away and laid it by her side. She lay perfectly still as she stared at the ceiling. What would Tig say if she told him that she wanted to try...something. DID she really want to try something? Part of her did...but part of her didn't. She'd always been taught that it was wrong. Well...sort of. Her mother had never sat her down and said "Aimee...threesomes are wrong. Don't ever do it". She chuckled to herself as she pictured her mother saying that. But society says it's wrong. Of course, society also says that bikers are horrible people, but she knew they were wrong about that...so...maybe they were wrong about other things too...

Even if she DID decide she wanted to try it, how would she even tell Tig? How would she bring it up? She was way too nervous to just march out there and announce it to them! Maybe she could see if one of them wanted to start something...Jesus! Now she was plotting it! She wondered if that meant she was becoming a slut...she didn't FEEL like a slut...but then again, what do sluts even feel like?

Her mind drifted back to Happy again. She wondered what he would be like in bed. Somehow, she couldn't picture him being slow and gentle like Tig was. She pictured Happy as being a rough and hard type of guy. And it made her hot! Tig had fucked her, like truly fucked her, a few times on their trip, but it was mostly slow and hot. Once she got used to it, she found she liked it both ways, and told him so. She'd really meant it when she told him to do what HE wanted to do that night in the motel. As she discovered, she was totally into new experiences.

Yeah...she was...wasn't she? Aimee took a deep breath and smiled a giddy smile. She made up her mind...if either of them brought it up...she would say yes.


	95. Chapter 95

Tig and Happy finished off another beer, talking about club shit and the latest gossip about members and other charters. Happy had been plugged in with everything while Tig was away, and it turns out there was a lot happening. Happy got up to get them another beer and discovered the fridge was empty.

"Shit...we're out" he announced, closing the door. He looked at the clock on the wall. "It's not too late to make a beer run".

Tig finished off his bottle and nodded. "Good call...just let me grab my wallet" he said.

"Nah man, I got this one" Happy replied, but Tig insisted.

"You did the ink, man" he said over his shoulder, walking down the hall, "let me get the booze". Happy didn't need much to convince him to go along with the plan.

Tig opened the bedroom door, slowly, and crept inside, not turning on the light - he didn't want to wake Aimee up. He walked into the bed, however, and gritted his teeth, cursing. Aimee was already awake, but she rolled over at the jarring of the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Tig reached the other side and sat down, rubbing his knee. "Sorry babe...didn't mean to wake you. Me and Hap are running out for a bit".

"I wasn't asleep" she answered. She rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow. "Where are you going?"

"Beer run" Tig answered. "We ran out". He turned a bit and laid his hand on the towel where the tattoo was. "How's it feelin'?"

"Good...a bit sore" Aimee answered. "Happy did a great job, though. I really love it".

Tig leaned down and kissed her. "Yeah he did. I'm glad you like it.". He paused for a minute, staring into her eyes. "Thank you...for getting it for me..."

"Well...you're welcome" she said, smiling back at him. "Um...you do realize that I'll have to stay shaved in order to see it...right?"

Tig laughed. "Yeah...I know...but you don't have to. It'll be like...a surprise...when you do".

Aimee giggled. "That's what I was thinking!" she said. "It's probably gonna be extra itchy now, though..."

Tig laughed and lay down with her, stroking her hair. "You're so fucking cool" he said. "Happy thinks so, too". He paused and chuckled, then looked back up at her. "He said that you have a nice pussy".

Aimee's eyes widened as she thought about everything she had been thinking before Tig came in. She bit her lip. "Really?" she asked, softly.

Tig nodded. "Yeah...he said the tattoo looks really sexy on you...and that you were fun to play with" he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Aimee looked down. "Well...tell him...tell him I said thank you...for...you know..."

Tig laughed. "Will do". He kissed her once more, then got up from the bed. "I'll be back in a bit...we're just talking club shit...go on back to sleep and..."

"Tig?" Aimee said, interupting him. He stopped and turned back to her. "Ummm...you know...what you said...about the sharing thing? Um...are you...really...ok with that?"

Tig was shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He walked a few steps back to the bed until his knees hit and looked down at her. "Well...yeah..." he said. "...I mean...if you want to..." He sat down. "Do you want to?"

Aimee looked down again. "I don't know...I mean...I never even thought about until you mentioned it...I mean...wouldn't you be mad?"

"Not if it's something you want" he answered. "Hap's like a brother to me...he IS a brother...I trust him...Shit...are you really thinking about this?" The fact that she was even thinking about it was getting him hard.

"Yeah...kind of..." she began, "...I mean...I don't really know how it all works and all...is it wrong?"

Tig smiled. "If it feels right...and you like it...then it can't be wrong". Aimee nodded. As weird as that was, it made total sense to her. Tig sat silent, waiting for her to say something else. He could see her thinking again. In the few seconds he looked at her, her smart little brain was mulling everything over, weighing the pros and cons, and checking with her moral compass to see if she should just go ahead and do it, or put the brakes on. When she looked up at him with the little grin, he knew what side she landed on.

"I think...I think I might...wanna try..." she said, shyly. "But...if I wanna stop..."

"Then we'll stop" Tig answered. Wow. WOW! He never would have seen this coming in a million years! Not from Aimee! He leaned down and kissed her again, more passionate this time. He pulled back and stood up. "I'll be right back..." he said, then disappeared out the door.

Aimee could barely catch her breath. She was going to do this...oh my GOD! Part of her was beyond excited while the other part was scared shitless. But if Tig was there, she knew she'd be alright. Holy Shit! Gemma and Tara would piss their pants! Would she even tell them?

Tig walked down the hall and out to the kitchen where Happy was waiting. He turned when Tig came in.

"You fall into a hole or something..." he began, but Tig cut him off.

"You still up for that three-way?" he asked.

Happy's eyes went wide. "No way...no fucking way...she said yes?"

"She brought it up!" Tig answered. Happy grinned and moved to walk past him, but Tig held out his hand and stopped him. "Different rules, man. Remember what I said...go easy and go slow. And you stop at the first sign she's not into it...got it?"

Happy nodded. "For sure, man". Tig nodded and turned around, leading the way back to the room. This was promising to be a very fun night...


	96. Chapter 96

Aimee whipped her head around to the door when it opened again. Tig walked in first, followed closely by Happy. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard...oh boy...

"Hey baby" said Happy. "Heard you wanna play around a bit..." Aimee nodded, looking from him to Tig. He crossed the room and set his wallet and knife back down on the table while Tig walked around to the side of the bed he'd been on before. Happy turned back to face her. "You wanna drink?" he asked.

Aimee shook her head. "No thank you" she managed to answer.

Happy laughed. "No thank you" he repeated. "You're such a trip!" He walked to the other side of the bed and clicked on the lamp. He sat down on the edge and looked at her.

"You call the shots, doll" said Tig, bringing her attention back to him. "If you wanna stop, you just say so, alright?". Aimee nodded. Tig ran his fingers up and down her arm, seeing the nervousness in her face. "We won't hurt you...don't be scared...we just want you to have fun..."

On her other side, Aimee felt the bed dip and looked to see Happy taking off his cut and laying down beside her. Her pulse raced up another few notches, knowing that it was starting. She watched as Happy's hand came up to rest on her stomach, lightly rubbing circles.

"Why don't you get this shirt off, baby" he said, his voice gruff as ever, "let me see those titties..."

Aimee swallowed and reached down to grab the hem of her shirt. She pulled it up, shimmying around on the bed to get it off. Someone took it from her when it was over her head, she didn't know who, and pulled it all the way off, throwing it somewhere. She lay back down on a hand, again, not sure who's, that was ready to unclasp her bra. She sat back up a bit and felt it come loose, then lay back down. Tig's hand moved from her arm to the front of it and he pulled it free.

"Nice" said Happy. Without warning, he leaned in and took one of her breasts in his mouth, sucking slowly, his tongue moving all around. Aimee gasped and looked down. While she watched him, she felt Tig's mouth doing the same on the other side. Oh...my...GOD! THAT felt amazing! She relaxed her whole body and closed her eyes, letting the sensations wash over her. She still couldn't believe this was happening, and it was hard to believe it was even real, but she wanted to take it all in and live in the moment.

She heard AND felt one of them chuckling. God it was so strange...she couldn't tell who was doing it! She opened her eyes and looked down to see Happy looking at Tig. He pulled away from her for a moment.

"I think she likes it" he said, grinning. Tig pulled off, laughing.

"Yeah...I think she does". The two of them looked up at her, and she nodded emphatically. Yes, she really, really, really, really, did. They laughed and shifted positions, with Happy moving off the bed. He pulled his shirt and jeans off, then took off his boxers. Aimee couldn't help but stare - she had secretly been wondering if his tattoos went EVERYWHERE. When his boxers hit the floor, she saw that they did. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped.

"Oh my God!" she said, looking from his dick to then up to his face. "THAT must have hurt!"

Happy laughed, taking it in his hand and stroking it slowly. "A bit...but I'm into a bit of pain" he said, grinning at her. Oh my...He walked to the bottom of the bed, locking eyes with Aimee as he leaned over her, grabbing her hips and pulling her quickly and roughly down to the edge of the bed. Aimee gasped at the move. She kept looking at him with wide eyes as he hovered over her like some kind of animal staring at it's prey. It totally turned her on! His hands moved to the towel and he pulled it off in one quick motion. She was now totally exposed to the both of them. Happy let his eyes move down her body slowly while Aimee watched. His hands moved to her knees, pushing them out and opening her legs. She didn't resist, and spread them wide.

"Good girl" Happy growled. He brought his hand to his mouth, licking his fingers, then brought them to her clit, rubbing it slowly. Aimee gasped and arched her back off the bed. "You like that...don't you..." he said, grinning. Aimee nodded. He chuckled as he watched her hips start to move.

Aimee wanted to close her eyes and just feel everything, but she also wanted to watch everything too! She kept opening and closing them every so often so she wouldn't miss anything. She was already breathing hard and her pulse was racing so much she felt she would have a stroke! She turned her head to Tig, who was still laying by her, watching it all. He felt her eyes on him and turned to her, kissing her deeply. His hand was still moving on her breasts, pinching lightly.

"You ok?" he asked her. She nodded. "You wanna do something for me?" Again, she nodded. He pushed himself off the bed, taking off his clothes and dropping them to the floor. When he got back on, he moved further up. "Turn your head, doll" he said, Aimee turned more towards him and saw what he wanted. She looked up at him as she opened her mouth, letting him guide his cock inside. "Yeah...that's it..." he whispered. Aimee closed her eyes and relaxed, letting him move as he wanted. Sweet God...she couldn't believe what she was feeling! This just amplified it a hundred times!

Tig moved his hands to her head, keeping her still. He watched her face for any signs of panic, but when he saw none, he moved a little more. It felt so good and he closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of her mouth. He was starting to get lost in the feeling until he felt her hand come up to his thigh, pushing slightly. He opened his eyes and looked down. A little too much...he eased up a bit and her hand moved away. He looked down her body at Happy.

"Is she wet?" he asked.

Happy nodded. "Very" he answered, grinning. "Time to rock and roll". Tig motioned over to the table where he'd laid his wallet. Happy understood and reached over to get a condom. He slid it on quickly, then moved between her legs, lining himself up. He rubbed it up and down a few times, then pushed in all the way on one stroke.

Aimee's eyes snapped open looking up at Tig and she winced slightly. She hadn't quite been expecting that.

"Go easy man" Tig said, looking at Happy with a warning look. "Don't hurt her".

"Fuck man, she's so fucking tight!" Happy answered. He pulled out slowly, then pushed all the way in again. Aimee whimpered, but closed her eyes again. "Shit, this is good pussy..." he panted.

Tig watched him, feeling a twinge of jealousy, but he calmed himself down. Aimee had wanted this - she'd brought it up to him. If she was ok, he was ok. He looked down at her, his hands brushing her hair out of her face. "You ok, baby?"

Aimee opened her eyes again and looked up at him. "Mmm hmm" she mumbled around him. Ok. That was good enough for him.

Happy started moving a bit faster. Right away, Aimee moaned, which in turn sent vibrations through Tig. "That good for you?" Happy asked. "You like me fuckin' you like that?"

Aimee mumbled again, letting them know that she was definitely liking everything. Happy chuckled and sped up again. "Fuck man..." he panted, moving in and out of her as fast as he could.

Aimee pulled her mouth free and looked down at him, unable to speak. She laid her head back and looked up at Tig. "I'm gonna...I'm..."

"Come on baby..." Tig said, "...cum for me..."

Happy grabbed her hips and slammed into her. Aimee threw her head back and gasped for air as she came hard, unable to make any sound. Happy felt it and looked up at her.

"Good girl..." he panted, "...yeah...just like that..." He gave her all he had until he couldn't hold off anymore, cumming hard after a few more strokes. The sweat dripped off his body onto hers as his eyes stayed on her face as he calmed down. "Holy fuck..." he said as he pulled out and tossed the condom, "...you're a good fuck, sweetheart..." He crawled up the bed and lay beside her as Tig got up and moved to the bottom of the bed.

Aimee was still on cloud nine. Her eyes were closed and she was trying desperately to catch her breath. She was seeing all kinds of stars and felt it couldn't possibly get any better than this...when Tig pushed into her. She gasped and her body shot up off the bed. It was too much...but it was also not enough... She opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"Fuck me..." she whispered. Tig stared back at her. It was strange to see her so raw and primal...but it was a complete fucking turn on, too! If that's what she wanted, that's what she was going to get. He grabbed her hips and slammed into her, hard and rough. He'd been a little bit raunchy with her in New Mexico, but never like this. He looked at her, her hair drenched with sweat and her face an expression of pure sex - it was hot. Very hot. He looked to Happy, who was watching him, and grinned. This was HIS girl. She was wearing HIS tattoo. Yeah, Happy could have a turn with her if she wanted him too, but she was still HIS old lady. And she was completely fucking hot.

Aimee began to moan on every thrust, her hands twisting in the sheets. Happy laid his hand on her breasts, squeezing them rougher than Tig had, but she didn't mind. He moved lower, lingering on her belly, then down to the tattoo. He leaned in to her ear as he rubbed it.

"Give him the crow, baby" he whispered, "Give him what he owns..."

Aimee couldn't take it anymore. She gasped for air as she came around him, feeling any second like she would pass out. Tig slammed in once more, cumming himself as he threw his head back screaming. He felt his knees would buckle at any second and it took every ounce of energy he had left to stay upright. Finally, when he could move, he pulled out, cleaned himself up, and flopped down on the bed beside her.

The only sound in the room was heavy breathing. Aimee felt her whole body vibrating as they guys brushed their fingers over her skin. She was afraid to open her eyes in case this was all a dream because if it was, she didn't want to wake up. She still couldn't believe that it had happened, but a whole new part of her was awakened because it had. She'd never felt so alive and sexy! It was the most amazing feeling she'd ever felt. Ever. She could hear them talking, but she wasn't paying attention. She just felt so relaxed and so good...sleep was coming...but it was all good...

"Thanks man" said Happy, his voice low and half mumbly.

Tig smiled, although Happy couldn't see him. "Anytime, brother...thank her".

"You think she'll wanna do this again?" Happy asked, yawning. He settled in, throwing his arn over Aimee's belly.

Tig chuckled softly. "For sure..." he answered, "for sure..." He laid his arm over her chest. He was amazed at what she had done tonight, and was kinda glad that she had let herself go and just have fun. He still felt the twinge of jealousy, but tried to convince himself once more that she had wanted it, too.

Right before he fell asleep, Aimee turned her head towards him and mumbled. "I love you..." she said. Tig smiled, and the twinge he felt went away. She was his...always was, and always would be...


	97. Chapter 97

Aimee woke first when the sun was shining full blaze in through the window. She'd been dreaming again, re-living the events of the night and feeling every bit of it. Her own moans were what actually woke her. She blinked her eyes and came back to reality, feeling both Tig and Happy still lying next to her.

Wow. She still couldn't wrap her head around what she had done. She'd had sex with two guys. TWO GUYS! At the same time! That was so not normal! Her stomach felt like she was on a roller coaster as she thought about it, flip-flopping around. Her mind felt like it would absolutely explode. Should she be proud of it? Or should she be ashamed? What they'd done had felt amazing, like nothing she'd ever felt before, and if she was being honest, she would do it again...but...what did that make her? For some reason, her mind flashed back to the women she'd seen at the clubhouses, both in Charming and in Arizona. She always thought of them as trashy and slutty, but...was she now exactly the very thing she despised?

Tig pulled his arm free from around her shoulder and rolled over. Aimee took the opportunity and slid to the bottom of the bed, getting up quietly. She turned back and looked at the two of them, still sleeping soundly. How many other women have been in this exact same position in the morning? Was she just another notch in their belts? Suddenly, she wasn't feeling quite the same anymore...

Aimee gathered up her clothes and opened the door, moving as quietly as she could. She shut it behind her and made her way to the bathroom where she got cleaned up and dressed. As she pulled her shirt on, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She stopped and looked back at the girl, who still looked like the old Aimee, but was really someone very different. Aimee felt a wave of fear wash over her - who was this girl she was staring at?

Happy stirred slightly and rolled over, throwing his arm over Aimee's chest. Aimee...she was sexy, and warm, and hairy...wait...what? He opened his eyes and looked directly into the back of Tig's head.

"Move your fucking arm or I'm breaking it" said Tig, waking from the touch. He shrugged his shoulder, shaking him off.

"Shit...sorry man..." said Happy, pulling away quickly., "...thought you were her". He lifted his head and looked around the room. "Where is she?"

Tig sat up, doing the same, and swung his legs over the bed. "I don't know..." he replied. He checked his watch and got up, finding his clothes and getting dressed quick. "Maybe she's in the bathroom".

Happy nodded and got dressed as well. "Fuck man...that was some night!" he said. "You think she'll play again sometime?"

Tig shrugged. "I don't know...it's up to her" he answered. "She seemed to be into it...who knows".

He crossed the room and opened the door. Happy followed him out to the kitchen where Aimee was sitting at the table, staring at the window. She turned her head in their direction when she heard them coming.

"Hey baby" said Tig, smiling. "You're up early..."

"We have to get on the road" she replied, cutting him off. She took a quick glance at Happy, then turned to head for the door. "I'll wait for you outside". She opened the door and left, leaving the guys standing there. Happy looked at Tig with his hands up, wondering what was going on. Tig shook his head and followed her outside, wondering himself.

"Hey...HEY!" he called to her, running a few steps to catch up to her. "Hey...what's going on?"

Aimee stopped, but didn't turn to look at him. "I already said...we gotta get on the road...it's almost noon..."

Tig pulled her arm, making turn towards him, but she still wouldn't meet his eyes. "Hey...what's wrong...are you alright?"

Aimee pulled her arm free and looked up at him. "No Tig...I'm not alright..." she said. "I just slept with you and Happy". She paused, but Tig said nothing. He didn't react. "Don't you understand how weird that is?" she asked. Tig still did nothing. Aimee turned back around. "Of course not" she said, "it's normal for you..."

Tig caught her arm again. "Hey...you said you wanted it..."

"Yeah...I did..." she replied, interupting him, "...but I wasn't thinking..."

"So...you regret it now?" he asked. "Baby...I thought..."

"I don't know, Tig!" she yelled, turning to face him again. "I don't know if I regret it or not!" She took a deep breath and lowered her eyes, looking at the ground. "I don't know...what this makes me..."

Tig understood. Those wheels in her head were turning again. He took her arms and lowered his head, making her look at him. "What that makes you...is a girl who has two guys willing to do whatever it takes to make her happy..." he said. Aimee looked up at him. "Did you like it?" he asked. She nodded. "Did you WANT it?" he asked. Again, she nodded. "Baby, this never has to happen again if you don't want it to. Hap won't say a word...to anyone...he knows better than that. You call the shots here...it's completely up to you...if you want to forget it ever happened? Done. It's gone. But don't you dare think that it somehow makes you something...less than what you are, because it doesn't". He paused, chuckling a bit. "Girls like you...they're just not a part of this world...so when one does come along, we gotta cherish it. You're like a...a prize, in a way. Something that we see other people with, but something that we know we can never have". He dropped his hands to hers, holding them up to his chest. "You have no idea how lucky I am to have you" he said softly. He looked down at the ground. "Maybe I should have stopped it...maybe I should have taken you straight home..." he looked back up to her. "But I wanted to make you happy...and you seemed to like it..."

"I did..." she said, interjecting. "I just...I don't know...I'm not used to all this. I'm not saying I wouldn't do it again...I just...can't figure out if it's right or wrong or not. What will people think of me...

"Who's going to know?" Tig asked quietly. Aimee looked at him. He was right - no one would know any of this. No one would know any of their business. It was just between the three of them. Tig said it could end right now, no questions asked, and they could forget the whole thing. But she really didn't want to forget it...she wasn't sure if she would ever do anything like this again, but she certainly didn't want to just forget it ever happened.

Aimee looked to the house. "What did Happy say?" she asked.

Tig grinned. "He had the time of his fucking life last night" he answered. "Like I said...not many girls like you give guys like us a second glance".

She looked back at him. "You must get so tired of me being so stupid about everything".

"Nope, not at all" he answered, taking her in his arms and holding her close. "You know why?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I love you" he answered. Aimee looked up at him and smiled. "Come on...let's go back inside. Hap's got breakfast on".

Aimee put her arm around his back and walked up the steps and through the door. Happy turned when they came in.

"Hey..." he said, looking between them. "Everything alright?"

Aimee nodded. "Yeah...we're all good" said Tig. He looked at Aimee and pulled his arm away. "Bathroom calls...back in a minute". He kissed her forehead and headed to the bathroom. Happy saw him go, then turned to Aimee.

"Hey...this won't leave the house...I swear" he said, winking at her. Aimee nodded and smiled. He handed her a plate, telling her to take up her food. She did as he said, and walked over to the table. How strange...both he and Tig were acting so normal, yet...they'd spent a night that was anything but. It was confusing to her. She watched Happy move around the kitchen, pouring coffee and juice and bringing it over to the table. She was reminded once more that she was in a different world now, where everything was upside down from what she'd ever known. She thought again about the night before, and felt a lot better about it. Tig was right - anything they would ever do, and even IF they ever did anything again, would be completely up to her. She had that power. She held that respect. Maybe...maybe this new idea of what was normal wasn't so bad afterall...


	98. Chapter 98

It was just after 2pm when Tig and Aimee finally got ready to go. They would be in Charming by suppertime if they left now, and since it was another nice day, they should make good time.

Tig chatted with Happy as Aimee packed her gear, securing it to the bike. She glanced over at them every so often, but decided not to interupt. They, too, looked at her a few times, and she wondered what they were saying, but tried to not think about it. They'd spent their breakfast talking about other things, saying nothing about the night before. Aimee figured that Tig told Happy to keep quiet about it when she went to the bathroom, and she was somewhat grateful. Another small part of her, however, wouldn't have minded if he had brought it up.

Happy waved goodbye as they pulled out from his driveway and headed for home. Aimee breathed a sigh as they made their way back to the main highway. She welcomed the time to just go home and go back to "normal" for a change. Of course, her idea of normal had done a complete 180 over the past few weeks, and she wasn't sure what it even was anymore, but she was glad to be going home and getting back into some kind of a routine.

Since it was a fairly short ride, only an hour and half, they didn't need to stop for gas. Aimee's butt was a bit stiff and sore after going that long, but she didn't mind it knowing that they would soon be back home. Finally, she saw the "Welcome to Charming" sign. They were back.

She followed Tig through the streets and straight to his house. She thought he might go to the clubhouse first, but was glad when he didn't. She wasn't in the mood to see everyone just yet, wanting instead to just hang out at home. They pulled into his driveway and shut off the bikes, unloaded them, and got everything inside.

Aimee was pulling out her dirty clothes in the bedroom when Tig walked in and took the bag from her. He tossed it on the floor as Aimee watched, confused as to what he was doing. He pulled out his phone and shut it off, laid it on the bedside table, then flopped down on the bed, pulling her with him. She still looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"I just want to be quiet for a while" he said, "just us...here...alone...".

Aimee smiled. That sounded perfect. She rolled towards him and cuddled into his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. They lay in silence for a long time - nearly an hour - content to just be near each other. They breathed in unison, feeling each other's heartbeats, but neither one was tired or wanting to sleep. Aimee tilted her head up and looked at him.

"Are you gonna get in trouble for not letting them know your'e back?" she asked.

Tig shook his head. "No...they won't know unless someone drives past". Aimee nodded. She giggled when she thought about Gemma and Tara. They'd be ringing the phone off the hook when they find out she's back. "What's so funny?" asked Tig.

"Nothing...just thinking" Aimee answered. "Gemma and Tara...they said they wanted details of everything when we got back..."

"Oh really" said Tig. He looked at her. "What are you going to tell them?"

Aimee looked at him a moment, then moved herself up so she could kiss him. "I'm going to tell them...that I had a really, really, REALLY good time with you" she said, smiling.

Tig kissed her back, then looked into her eyes. "Remember what I said..." he warned, and Aimee nodded.

"Don't worry...I know what's safe to say" she said. "I promise. I told you - I'm going to be a good old lady for you".

"You already are" he answered. He watched her as she knelt up and straddled his hips, leaning down to kiss him. He let her take the lead, feeling her hands touching his chest, then moving down to his belt, but he caught them before she could open it. "We don't have to do anything, you know" he said.

Aimee looked at him. "I know...but I want to..." she whispered. "Do you not want to?"

Tig grinned up at her. "You KNOW I want to..." he said. He took her face in his hands and pulled her in for a kiss. "Keep going, doll. Fuck me". Aimee stared at him with wide eyes and a big grin on her face. "What?" he asked. "I can ask for it, too..."

Aimee sat up and pulled her shirt and bra off, then did the same to Tig. Tig watched it all with amusement, loving this side of her. He'd only seen it a few times, but it was fun to watch. She finished undoing his belt buckle and reached inside to stroke him, watching his face as she made contact. She kept going for a few minutes, then let him go so she could slide off of him and pull his jeans and boxers off all the way. While she was up, she took her own jeans and panties off. She was about to climb back on top of him, when she remembered the condom. Can't forget that! She got back off the bed and crossed the room to her bag, but found nothing. Tig told her to check his, but again, nothing. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at him. "Shit" she said.

Tig couldn't help but laugh. She looked so extremely disappointed, it was comical. Aimee stared at him and pouted. "Shut up!" she said. "It's not funny!"

When he could finally breathe and talk, he pulled her back down on the bed with him. "Guess we need to go shopping first thing tomorrow morning!" he said. He reached down his hand to her pussy and started stroking. "Remember that first night? At the hotel?"

Aimee smiled. "God, that seems so long ago..." she said, opening her legs wider for him. "I was so innocent then..."

Tig chuckled. "Yup. Like the driven snow" he said, teasing.

"I was so nervous" she replied. "I couldn't even fathom doing something with you..." Tig smiled at her and they stared into each other's eyes. Aimee felt his fingers pushing into her and she moved her hips in time, wanting and needing more. It just wasn't enough. She sat up and pushed Tig's hand away, climbing on top of him as she was going to do before.

"Baby..." he said, "what are you..."

"I'm on the pill..." she answered, "...it'll be ok..."

Tig held onto her hips, part of him wanting to stop her, and part of him wanting her to keep going. "You sure?" he asked, giving her one more chance to stop.

"I'm sure..." she panted, lowering herself down on him. He took a deep breath as he felt the heat of her body envelope him. She moved quickly, up and down, needing to feel it all. It was different like this - not much, but she felt that she could feel more of him...She braced herself against his chest and looked down into his eyes.

Tig knew it would be quick, for both of them. He was breathing heavy and was gripping her hips tight as she rode him. "You need to get off..." he said, trying to make her understand that he needed to pull out of her, but the right words wouldn't come. She didn't stop - she just kept on until she came around him, the movement making him cum deep inside of her.

She fell against him, panting against his skin. Tig wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. He felt so...so...something. He wasn't sure what. Was it fear? He hadn't done that in a long time. A very long time. Did Aimee even realize it? He shifted and rolled them over onto their sides and pulled out of her. He looked down, then looked up to her face. She was looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

"It's ok, Tig" she whispered. "Don't worry..." She blinked a few more times, then closed her eyes for the night. But Tig was wide awake.

The thing was, he wasn't worried at all. He laid his hand on her hip, then moved it the tattoo, then up to her belly. He wouldn't mind one bit if something came of this. He would be proud, actually. He smiled as he watched her sleeping. He would be a good father...


	99. Chapter 99

"Hello..."

Aimee answered the phone half awake and half asleep.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were back?" yelled Gemma. "I told you to call me as soon as you got in! Get your ass out of bed and get ready - we'll be there in a half hour to get you!"

Aimee opened her eyes fully when Gemma hung up. Word definitely travels fast in Charming. She put the phone back and rolled over to find that Tig was gone. He was probably at the clubhouse, which would explain how Gemma knew they were back. Oh well...looks like life was back to normal!

She rolled over the other way, swung her legs over the bed and stood up...immediately feeling the sticky mess left over from last night's romp. Yeesh - it felt gross! She quickly grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom for a nice, hot shower, making a mental note to stop by the drug store at some point during the day.

She knew she'd be safe - that's what the pill was for - but a tiny part of her still felt a little on edge about not using a condom. But she'd wanted him so bad! She knew she slipped up, and she got mad at herself for tossing aside the very rules she had set, but she knew nothing would come of it. It couldn't...simple as that.

Aimee got ready quickly and managed to get a half a glass of juice before she heard Gemma's horn. She grabbed her bag, checked her hair in the mirror, and headed outside. Gemma blew the horn again as she locked the door, and Aimee chuckled. She must be REALLY anxious to hear about the trip! She wondered what she would tell her...

"Come on!" yelled Gemma. "We're starving! And dying for the details!"

Aimee finally made it to the SUV and saw that Tara was there, too. She climbed in the back seat and buckled up. "Sorry...I can't leave the house unlocked!" she joked. She sat in silence while the ladies turned around and looked at her. "What?" she asked, playing innocent. Gemma peeled out of the driveway and up the road in a very loud squeal.

They arrived at the bistro in record time with everyone holding on for dear life. Aimee couldn't help but laugh at the way Gemma drove. She couldn't believe that another person would be that interested in hearing about her adventures, but here they both were, staring her down as they found a back table and sat down.

"So?" asked Gemma. Aimee smiled as was just about to begin, when the waiter came over, telling them the specials. "Great, sweetheart" she said to the guy, "just bring us three of them". She brushed him away with her hand, and leaned in. "Alright...spill it!"

"Well...it took us a while to get to New Mexico" Aimee began, "the road was great - we only had to stop a few times since we made good time..."

"Whatever" said Gemma, interupting. "I don't wanna hear about the road, I wanna hear about the sex!"

Tara sucked water up her nose as she laughed. She coughed, waving her hand to let them know she was alright, and for Aimee to answer. Aimee looked around to see if anyone else was in earshot, then she leaned in further to the table. A big smile appeared on her face.

"It...was...amazing!" she said. Gemma and Tara squealed and clapped their hands. "It was so...perfect..." she continued, "...and special".

"Those are two words I would never have associated with Tigger" said Gemma. "Slow and tender don't exactly come to mind..."

"Well, it wasn't ALWAYS slow and tender..." Aimee answered in a teasing tone.

Gemma's eyes lit up. "I knew it!" she said. "I can see it in your eyes...you've been thoroughly fucked by Tig Trager!"

"Gemma!" Aimee hissed, looking around again.

Gemma just laughed. "It's alright, doll" she said. "We're proud of you, right?" She looked to Tara, who nodded enthusiastically. "What about the other stuff?" Gemma asked.

Aimee was confused. "What...other stuff..." she asked.

Gemma smirked. "You KNOW he's into some weird shit" she answered. "What did he get you to do?" Gemma bit her lip, anxious to hear the wild details.

Aimee's brain went into overtime...she was certainly not going to tell them about Happy, or about a few others things that she tried with Tig those first few nights...

"We did it outdoors..." she quickly blurted out. She giggled. "It was crazy! There were cars and trucks right below us..."

"Right below you?" asked Tara. "Where did you do it?"

"On a high rock...in a canyon" answered Aimee.

Gemma nodded for a moment, then stopped. "Aaaaand?"

"Aaand...what?" asked Aimee. "We had a great time".

Gemma sat back in her chair, giving Aimee a quizzical look. "There's something you're not telling us..." she said. Aimee stared back at her, trying her best to keep herself calm, "...but that's ok", Gemma continued. She tapped Aimee's hand with hers. "I'm just so happy for you, darlin'".

Aimee smiled. "Thanks" she said. Phew. She'd dodged THAT one! She filled them in on the more general details of the trip as they ate, telling them about the powwow and the talking fire. Tara thought it was romantic while Gemma just asked if they had sex there. Aimee rolled her eyes again, but told them that that was the first time. They both looked at her and said "Awww" at the same time, and again, Aimee just shook her head.

After a while, Aimee took a slight lull in the conversation to ask Tara about her current predicament. "Hey...um...it's not possible to get pregnant while on the pill, right?" she blurted out. Both ladies stopped chewing and looked at her. "We...ran out of condoms..." she continued.

"I'll bet" said Gemma, then continued eating.

Tara swallowed, then turned to answer. "Well...they say there's always a teeny, tiny chance, but most likely, no" she answered. "You're off week is coming up soon, right?" Aimee nodded. "Just wait until then...if your period comes, you're not. If it doesn't...take a test". Aimee nodded again, taking in what she'd said.

"Now...you might be a bit messed up anyways, since it's new to your system" Tara continued, "but if it makes you feel better, get a test anyways. Can't go wrong, right?"

"How soon can I take it?" Aimee asked.

"Well, when did you not use a condom?" said Tara.

"Last night..." Aimee answered, shyly.

"So THAT'S why you didn't call!" Gemma interjected, making both girls look at her. She pointed her fork at Aimee. "You naughty little minx!"

"I couldn't help it!" Aimee said, her mouth moving before her brain caught up. "I wanted to do it so bad, and we didn't have any left..."

Gemma stared at her a minute, then burst out laughing. "Well look at you, miss sexy thing!" she said, teasing. "Girl...nevermind him...I'd say you've got him worn the fuck out!"

Aimee blushed. She WAS a very big fan of sex, now that she'd had it. And Tig was a very hot guy...it's no wonder she wanted it all the time!

"I can only imagine what you'll do for his birthday" Gemma continued. Aimee looked up, her expression going blank. She realized she didn't even know when his birthday was!

"Wh...when is it?" she asked, feeling rather dumb.

"You don't know?" asked Gemma. "You've been fucking him, and you don't know when his birthday is?" Aimee shook her head, feeling very ashamed. "It's alright, baby..." Gemma continued, "I'd probably forget that too if I had that hotness in my bed every night..." She winked at her. "It's August 20th".

"That's five days before mine!" Aimee said excitedly. "How freaky!"

"Well, there you go" said Tara. "Something else you two have in common..."

The girls all cracked up laughing as they shared more stories and asked more questions. Aimee was glad to be back, and glad to fully be in the old lady circle. Gemma and Tara were great people, and great friends.

Gemma insisted on paying, then led the ladies back outside. "Alright girls...let's go see our men!" She drove across town to the clubhouse and parked alongside the bikes. Aimee got out and looked around. She didn't see Tig anywhere, but she did see the croweaters out in full force. She gave them another, longer look. Maybe she understood them a bit more, since she had done some pretty crazy things over the past few weeks. Maybe they were simply looking for a man to love, and who would love them back. As she watched them, one of them stood and flicked her long, blonde hair back as one of the guys came outside, then grabbed her breasts in front of him and squeezed them, making moaning sounds. Aimee shook her head...naw...they were still sluts.

She followed Gemma and Tara inside and stopped at the bar where the guys were stood around, talking.

"I've got a garage full of old bikes waiting for the master vintage bike mechanic to fix them..." said Clay, looking at her. "...Are you ever gonna come to work?"

Oops! In everything that had happened, Aimee had totally forgotten that she actually had a job here! "Well...you didn't exactly give me a start date..." she replied. The guys looked at Clay, then at Tig, and made an "Ooooooh" sound. Aimee looked at them, realizing she'd said something wrong.

Clay downed his shot, staring at her. "I'm gonna let that go...seeing who you are..." he said. He grinned and poured another shot. Aimee wasn't sure if he was teasing or not, but she wasn't about to ask. "Can I start tomorrow morning?" she asked, meekly.

Clay laughed. "Bright and early" he answered. Tig moved over and took her hand.

"Come on babe", he said, "lets go run those errands". He looked over his shoulder as the guys laughed, then pushed her out the door.

"I didn't mean to..." Aimee began, but Tig stopped her.

"Just...don't get yourself in trouble...alright?" he said. He gave her a peck on the lips. "Can't have you gettin' fired before you even start!"

Aimee made a motion of pulling a zipper across her lips, and walked over to his bike. "Can you give me a ride home? I need to get mine".

Tig walked over and pulled her in for a hug. "Can't you just ride with me...for a whole day?" he asked. "Just one day?"

She put her hands on her hips, ready to protest, but decided to let him have his way. His puppy dog eyes really did a number on her when he used them. "Alright, fine!" she answered. "But JUST one day!"

Tig laughed and grabbed his helmet. "Good. I like having you on the bike" he said. "Besides, you shouldn't be..." He stopped when she turned towards him.

"What..." she said. "Shouldn't be...what?"

He shook his head. "Uh...nothin'...hey, you go to the drugstore yet?" He changed the subject quickly.

"Nope" Aimee answered. "Haven't had a chance. We can swing by now, though".

Tig climbed on the bike and steadied it as she got on. Yeah...they could swing by now. They really needed to get more, since he couldn't wait to get her home and take her to bed. So...why was he somehow hoping the store would be all out...


	100. Chapter 100

Tig loved having Aimee on the back. It was one of those things that he didn't know he'd been missing all these years until he had it. He still liked to ride alone, of course, but having a girl on the back, HIS girl, was something special. He loved to feel her arms around him and thanked God that he rode a dyna instead of a cruiser like her - he didn't have a backrest, so she had no other choice but hold onto him. He smiled and dropped his hand to cover hers, giving it a squeeze.

As soon as he did, the prepay in his pocket starting vibrating. Since he got back in town, Tig had taken the phone back in his possession again from Bobby. It was his job to "man the phone" so to speak, and it was already ringing. He turned his head slightly back towards Aimee.

"Grab the phone, will ya?" he said, "see who it is. Left pocket".

Aimee did as he asked and pulled it out, flipping the lid to see the number. "It's a 605 number" she yelled over the roar of the bike. Shit. That was Alvarez's number. Tig felt a strike of anger run through his whole body. What the fuck did he want? He pulled off into a parking lot and shut off the bike. He took the phone from Aimee, then turned to her.

"Hey baby...would you mind takin' a walk for a second?" he asked. "Club shit..."

Aimee stared at him for a second, then finally understood what he meant. Obviously it was something she wasn't meant to hear. She climbed off and walked over towards the building, sitting on the steps and waiting. She watched Tig call someone, then someone else, and finally he put it back in his pocket. He waved her over as he got back on the bike.

"Looks like you'll get back on yours, babe" he said. "Gotta go deal with some shit. I'll drop you back home."

Aimee got on the back and wrapped her arms around him. "Is it something bad?" she asked. She'd heard Gemma talk about Clay going off in dangerous situations and how worried she would get, and now she was starting to feel a bit worried, too.

Tig turned around and smiled at her. "Nah, nothin' serious. I'll be back before dark".

Aimee nodded and Tig drove off towards the house. When he stopped, he kissed her and promised to be back soon. Aimee waved as he drove off again, then went into the garage to get her bike. She still had a lot of stuff to do, and needed to get to it.

Just her luck, the pharmacy was packed with people by the time she got there. She felt a little silly at being so self-conscious about buying condoms and stuff since she'd done so many freaky things, but she couldn't help it! It was still very personal and intimate. She wondered if she'd ever get over it...She picked up a little basket and headed to the back first to the condom display. She smiled as she remembered Tig telling her to get extra large, and she picked up a box, but the regular had worked fine. Maybe she should get both - to compare and contrast! Besides, they could always use more, right? She got both, throwing them in the basket. She turned and headed to the "feminine" aisle. God, why did it have to sound so...like that! She walked slowly, trying to find the pregnancy tests. Tara had said there was little or no chance, but she wanted to be sure there was nothing brewing in there. She found them and read every label on every brand, trying to figure out which one was best. A few women passed her and she got some interesting looks, but she tried her best to brush it off by reminding herself that SHE was in bed with a hot Son every night, while they were probably with some old ugly dude. It worked.

Finally, she picked up a package of pads, since that was what she would be needing anyway. She looked in her basket and saw what she had. Good grief! The cashier was going to think she was some kind of huss! She needed to get something else...She headed to the hair aisle and picked up some shampoo and hairspray. Next, she added toothpaste and a new toothbrush just for kicks. There! That should make her look like a regular, everyday customer!

The cashier must be used to people buying that kind of stuff, because while Aimee was sweating, the check-out girl didn't bat an eyelash. Overall, it went well. Aimee took her bag and headed outside just as the Sons crew came up the road. She stopped, watching them and mesmorized by the roar, as they rode past. They all looked at her and waved, and she waved back and smiled. Wherever they were going, she hoped they would all be ok...especially Tig.

Aimee checked her watch - it was almost suppertime and she was getting hungry. She decided to grab something on her way home instead of cooking, since she'd be alone. She could always call Gemma or Tara, but the more she thought about it, the more she decided that she'd like to have a "me" night. She'd been with Tig every moment of the day for the past...God...she couldn't even remember how long it had been! That's something she missed a bit. She loved Tig with all her heart, and she loved her new family, but she was used to being on her own. She decided to get food, and maybe curl up and watch a movie. But first, a nice, hot bubblebath!

The sun was starting to set by the time she got out of the tub. The soak had been nice - something she hadn't done in a while. It was nice to not have to rush, and take all the time she needed to shave her legs and pamper herself. She thought about shaving the "other" part, but decided against it. Man, did it ever itch! Happy had said it would, since it was kind of like getting a sunburn, but coupled with where it was made it a hundred times worse! Besides, Tig had said it would be like a surprise, so she thought it would be fun to leave it alone.

Her hand lingered over it and she looked at it with awe. She was wearing Tig's tattoo. Just her. No one else had one. She thought it was really romantic how he wanted it for his eyes only, but...a part of her wanted other people to see it. To know that she was his. It's funny - before she got it, she didn't like the fact that it meant that he "owned" her, but now...now she was proud of that fact. She thought for a moment...maybe she could get another one on her ankle. Since it was always hot here, she rarely wore pants, well, she did when she was riding, but still - people would see it if she showed it off. Then they would know who and what she was.

She remembered what Gemma said about Tig's birthday coming up. That was perfect! She could get it as a surprise for him! She could just call Happy and set up a time for him to do it. Nothing big like the one she already had, just a tiny one. Even a slightly different design! She was so excited! It would be just perfect.

Aimee got out of the bathtub and slipped into her comfy clothes. She grabbed a snack and parked herself in front of the TV, waiting for the movie to start. She didn't know what to get at the store, but finally picked a romantic comedy. Those were always a lot of fun. She ALMOST gave in and got Dirty Dancing, but thought she should find a more modern movie to love instead. Turns out, she'd made the right decision. It was one of those "boy meets girl, they fall in love, but have a bunch of misadventures" type shows, but it was funny and just all around feel-goody. She was just getting to the end when Tig came through the door.

Aimee leaned up off the arm of the couch where she'd been lying and turned towards the door. "Hey..." she said, "...you're back early..." She stopped when she saw his face. "What happened...what's wrong?" She sat up, starting to get that worried feeling again...

Tig just looked at her, then walked over to the couch, grabbing her arms and pulling her up roughly. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, hard and raw. His hands moved lower, holding her tight to him - so tight she almost couldn't breathe. Finally he broke away and laid his forehead against hers.

"Hawk's gone" he said quietly. "He's just...he's gone..." He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

Aimee didn't know who Hawk was, or know exactly what had happened, but she could see that Tig was upset. "What happened?" she asked, softly, her arms still clinging to him, not letting him go.

"He just...went down..." Tig began. "Took a bullet right to the heart...he was gone before he hit the ground...fuckin' Mayans!" His yell scared her and she jumped. He dropped his hands from her arms and moved away, walking to the kitchen and bracing himself against the countertop. Aimee didn't move. She didn't dare speak. Without warning, Tig picked up a glass and hurled it at the wall.

"It's not worth it!" he yelled. "It's just not fucking worth it!" He turned around and looked at her, his face full of pain. "He's got three kids - three! All little. What the fuck is Melanie gonna do now?"

Aimee walked slowly over to him, unsure of what to say. She stood in front of him as he hung his head. She saw him clenching his jaw, trying not to cry. She'd seen Tig cry before, but she understood his hesitance. He looked up at her and once more reached out his hands, laying them on her hips. "It just...it gets to me sometimes...you know?" he said. "This...all of this..." He let his words trail off, pausing and thinking. "I don't wanna leave my kids alone..."

Aimee's eyes widened for a moment. Kids? He'd never mentioned that he had kids... She waited until he looked up at her. "You...have children?" she asked.

Tig shook his head. "Not yet..." he answered. Ok...Aimee was more confused than ever. Tig slid his hands from her hips to her belly. "Maybe soon..." he said, smiling a little.

Ok, what? What was he talking about? Aimee wasn't ready to have kids. The only time the thought ever crossed her mind was when she was figuring out how to prevent them. "Tig...I'm not pregnant..." she said quietly, "...I told you..."

"But there's a chance..." he said. "We didn't use anything..."

"But I'm on the pilll..." she interupted, "...Tara said that it's pretty much guaranteed..."

Tig stared at her, his expression changing. "You told Tara?" he asked, his voice flat.

"I asked her if there was a chance..." she answered, "and she said it was slim to none..."

"But there's still a chance!" Tig replied, his voice getting louder.

"Tig...what's wrong with you?" Aimee asked. "Why are you talking about kids..."

"Don't you want one?" he asked.

"No" answered Aimee. Tig's face dropped. Aimee saw it. "I'm not ready for kids...I haven't even thought about it..."

Tig moved off the counter and pushed past her.

"Tig...TIG!" she called after him, grabbing his arm. He spun around, facing her.

"I'm going to the clubhouse" he spat. "The guys are there...for Hawk". He roughly pulled his arm free from her grasp and walked past her, out of the house. Aimee stood staring at the door. What the hell had just happened? What was wrong with him, talking about a baby? They'd just gotten together! There's no way a baby could come into their lives. She was in no position to have one. She'd actually never planned to have any at all. Aimee liked kids sort of, but never had an urge to have one.

She crossed the kitchen and got the broom, sweeping up the glass that Tig had shattered. She thought about the previous night, how they hadn't used a condom. He must have gotten some idea that she would get pregnant, even though she told him the pill would cover it. Yeah, there was that slim to none chance, but it was just that - slim to none. Most guys would be freaking out...so why did Tig seem anxious about it?

She hated the fact that he'd left like that, them in a fight. She'd vowed in Arizona not to fight anymore. Maybe she should call him...or go over to the clubhouse. No...it was probably just a guy thing...no old ladies. She tried his number, but got the voicemail. He probably wouldn't answer it anyways when he saw it was her. She put the broom back and went to the living room, sitting back down on the couch.

Tig's words replayed in her mind over and over. He obviously wanted her to have a baby - HIS baby. She laid her hand on her belly. There's no way she could be pregnant. She just couldn't be. A baby would ruin everything. She was finally living her life - she just needed to make Tig understand that. She got up and went to the bedroom where she'd stashed the bag from the pharmacy, and took out the pregnancy test. There were only two more days of pills to take, then she should get her period. She could wait until then...She had to. Then she'd know. She put it away and sat on the bed, laying her hand on Tig's pillow. The thing was...how would she make him understand?


	101. Chapter 101

Tig didn't come home. Aimee waited up until just after midnight, but he didn't come. He didn't even call. She knew he was at the clubhouse drinking and talking...she dared not think of anything else he might be doing. No. She trusted him. Actually, she felt pretty confident that he wouldn't do anything with any of the croweaters. He just wouldn't. After everything they'd been through, and everything they'd done together...he just wouldn't.

Aimee finally fell off to sleep, alone, around 1am. It was the first time she'd slept alone in a while - since she and Tig officially got together. It was weird, and sad, but...kinda nice at the same time. She felt horrible for thinking that way, but it was true. Besides, she needed the rest - she had to be at work bright and early.

When her alarm clock went off at seven, she seriously considered calling in and quitting. Aimee hated mornings, at least the ones started by her alarm clock. She hated that thing. But, she had to get up. She'd already put it off long enough, and she really wanted to make a good impression. Her shift started at eight, but she was planning to be there by quarter to so she could get aquainted with everything.

Sure enough, she pulled into the lot right on time. Aimee was always on time, for everything. She saw the row of Sons bikes on one side, so she pulled up on the other, backing in to the fence. As she shut off her engine, she quickly scanned the bikes. Tig's was there, third in line, so she knew where he was. She felt better knowing he wasn't off somewhere, but she also felt a bit tense - how would he act when they finally saw each other, which was inevitable. She took a deep breath and turned towards the garage.

The real mechanics were already there as well, looking over their work orders for the day. They greeted Aimee and got her caught up on what she'd be doing, where she'd be working, and everything else she needed to know. She looked down to the far side of the bay and saw the group of six bikes waiting for her. It was going to be a long day...

It was just after ten when the crew emerged from the clubhouse. Aimee didn't realize it at first, since there were people coming and going all the time. She was busy welding when they came into the garage. Tig pushed his sunglasses up on his head and leaned against the door frame watching her. He'd never seen a girl weld before, and knowing it was his girl made him all the more excited about it. Aimee finished her line and pushed up the mask, checking and admiring her work.

"Looks good to me" said Tig. She turned around, surprised at the voice.

"Thanks" she answered, giving him a half smile. She wasn't sure what else she should say. He pushed off the frame and walked over to her, grabbing a stool and pulling it up to sit next to her.

"Got a little wasted last night..." he said, "...I crashed here..."

Aimee nodded. "Yeah..." Again, she waited for him to say something else. Instead, he lifted his hand to her cheek and wiped away a smudge of grease. He smiled at her. Ok...he seemed to back to his normal self...

"There's a fire tonight, out at the lake" he said. "In honour of Hawk".

Aimee nodded. "Guess you'll be out late then..." she answered.

"We both will" he replied. "You're coming to...I mean...if you want to..."

Aimee looked at him a moment. "Do you want me to?" she asked softly.

Tig leaned in and kissed her. "Of course I do!" he answered. "Everyone will be there...I'm not leaving you home". He smiled again. Aimee loved his smile. It made her smile.

"Cool. What time?" she asked.

"We're heading out to get all the shit ready a bit later, but you can come out after work" he said. "You can go with Gem and Tara".

She nodded. "Alright...I'll tell Gemma to wait for me". She nodded her head to the bikes and Tig turned to look at them. "Gotta make a good dent in them...they've been here long enough".

He laughed. "Yeah, gotta make a good impression on the boss, right?" He looked at her again and bit his lip. "You know...you're the hottest mechanic I've ever met".

Aimee laughed. "Well if I wasn't I'd be worried about you!" she answered. Tig lunged at her, pulling her in close and looking into her eyes. He kissed her, longer this time, moving his hands down her back and onto her butt.

"Hey!" called Clay. Aimee jumped a mile and broke the kiss. "More work less play!" Aimee blushed crimson while Tig just laughed, wiping his mouth. Aimee looked back at him and dropped her mask down. Tig knocked on the glass, teasing her.

"See you at the fire, doll" he said.

Aimee picked up the torch and started back in. Well...that had been...unexpected. But she was relieved. She was glad that he wasn't mad at her anymore, since he had no reason to be in the first place, and that things were back to normal. She checked the time. Maybe the day would be a lot better than she thought...

By the time five o'clock came, her neck and back were killing her. She was in dire need to go home and take a nice hot shower, both to loosen up her muscles and to get rid of the grime. She hadn't worked in a while and forget how dirty she got, but she loved it! It was awesome to get back into the swing of things, working on the bikes. Clay seemed really happy with her too, even coming out to watch as she worked on one of the really old bikes. She felt very proud, knowing that they were learning something from her.

Gemma came by at 8pm to pick her up, Tara in tow. She had a big cooler and basket in the back of the SUV filled with snacks and drinks, and Aimee apologized for not thinking about bringing anything. Gemma told her not to worry, and that she'd eventually get the hang of how everything worked. During the drive, Aimee asked about who Hawk was, and what had happened. Gemma was reluctant to tell her, for fear that she would turn into a worry wart everytime Tig left the house, but Aimee assured her she wouldn't. Finally, Gemma explained that Hawk was a nomad who had been in the area for a while. He was originally from the Tacoma charter, but had recently moved to Pope. He and his wife Melanie had three kids - two boys, ages 6 and 10 and a little girl who was only two.

Aimee didn't know them at all, but she felt sad for them. She couldn't imagine losing Tig. She couldn't imagine anything happening to any of them, really, since she'd gotten to know them all so well. As Gemma talked about the kids, she thought back to Tig's rant the night before, and it made her all the more confused. Why would he want kids when he'd seen first hand what happens when their father is taken away? It just made no sense to her at all. But that was done, apparantly, since he hadn't brought it up today. Maybe it was just the grief talking last night...

The fire was in full swing when they arrived. Aimee helped Gemma carry the cooler over near the flames and then sat in the sand with them. She looked around at the scene - the bikes were lined up on top of the bank, and the guys were scattered up and down the beach. Some were in little groups, talking, and some were alone, just looking out at the water, drinking. There were other old ladies there, too, who were sitting around the fire like she and Gemma and Tara. Of course, the croweaters were out in full force as well, although they didn't look as slutty, since they were wearing jackets.

Gemma passed her a stick and some marshmellows, and she got them set up and held them to the fire. She hadn't done this in years! She watched it carefully so it wouldn't burn, but it ended up melting and dropping into the fire.

"Smooth move, baby" said Tig, coming up behind her. He sat down on the sand and scooted in so she was cradled between his legs. "You're supposed to take it out before it gets gloopy".

"Gloopy?" Aimee asked. "What the hell is gloopy?"

He pointed to the now-burning marshmellow. "THAT...is gloopy. Here...let me show you how it's done..." He took another one and put it on the stick, holding it in front of the flame. He waited for a bit, then pulled it back, reaching around her to pull it off. He blew on it, then held it to her mouth. Aimee took a bite and got it stuck all over her lips. Tig pulled her head back gently and licked it off, then kissed her.

"God damn, that was romantic" said Gemma, watching it all. Aimee started to laugh against Tig's lips. "I wish Clay would do that for me..."

"Wish I would do what, baby?" said Clay, coming over to join them.

"Lick marshmellow off my lips" answered Gemma. Clay looked at her like she had ten heads, so she shook her head at him and told him "nevermind". She looked back at Aimee. "Looks like your'e gettin' some tonight!"

Aimee smiled shyly and felt herself turning red. She still wasn't into the whole "announce it to the world" thing. Everyone talked and laughed for a bit until Clay stood to toast Hawk. He talked about who he was, and what he had meant to the club, and vowed revenge for his death. Everyone cheered and clapped while Aimee just sat and took it all in. She wondered what they would do...if they would kill anyone...it was still very strange to think about that, but the more she did, the more she understood it...

After the toast, some of the Sons left to head home. They'd been down from other charters and needed to get back on the road. Tig left Aimee alone with the girls while he said his goodbyes.

"You better not be late tomorrow morning" said Gemma. Aimee looked at her confused. "Looks like you're gonna have a late night" she explained, winking.

"Gemma!" said Aimee. "God...we're not rabbits!"

Gemma laughed. "No, but you're damn near close to it!" she answered. She leaned in close. "How many times does he make you cum?"

"GEMMA!" Aimee hissed, making her laugh. Tig walked over and tapped Aimee on the shoulder.

"Come on, doll" he said, "let's get going". Aimee stood and took his hand.

"One?" asked Gemma, laughing, as she watched her go. "Two? Three?" Aimee looked back once, then carried on.

"What's she talking about?" asked Tig.

Aimee shrugged. "I don't know...let's go..." she said, trying to change the subject. She wore Tig's helmet while he went without on the ride home. She clung to his waist, glad that everything was alright again. She knew they'd have ups and downs like all couples did, but she liked the ups way better. When they finally pulled into the driveway, she was ready to find out the answer to Gemma's question.

She followed Tig inside, playfully wrestling as they went. Tig got a hold of her and threw her over his shoulder, taking her to the bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and got on top of her, growling like a lion. Aimee laughed as he moved his hands up her body, tickling her. He pulled her top and bra off, tossing them to the floor, and immediately took her breasts in his mouth. She scratched her nails up and down his back, letting him know that she really, really liked it. He ground his hips against her, letting her know that he did too.

He pulled off and moved down the bed, pulling her jeans and panties off. He got up for a second to do the same to his, then climbed back on, parting her knees and moving between them. He moved in close to her body, lining himself up, when Aimee sat up, pushing against his chest.

"Wait...I went to the store..." she said, about to get up to get the condoms. Tig stopped her, pushing her back down.

"No need doll..." he said, about to enter her.

"No Tig...wait..." she said. "We gotta..."

"You're on the pill, remember?" he said, leaning down to kiss her. She kissed him back, but pushed against him again.

"But we've got some now" she answered. Tig looked at her, then sat back on his knees.

"I thought you didn't care..." he said.

"I didn't say that" she answered. "We just didn't have any at the time..."

Tig started to get up, and Aimee thought he was getting the condoms, but instead he grabbed his boxers and put them back on. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He stood facing the door for a moment, then turned to her. "You don't get it, do you..."

Aimee was confused as hell. "Get what?" she asked.

He stared at her a while, then shook his head. "Nothing..." He turned again and headed for the door.

"Tig...Tig!" Aimee called. She reached over the bed and grabbed her shirt, pulling it on, then her underwear. She ran out into the hallway and into the other room. "Tig...what's going on?" she asked. "Why are you being like this..."

He was pulling on clean clothes and didn't answer her.

"Tig...I don't understand..." she began, but finally he turned to her, cutting her off.

"Why can't you just let it happen?" he asked.

"Let...what happen..." she asked, "...get pregnant? I told you...I'm not ready for a baby..."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because...I'm just...not!" she answered. "I can't have a baby now...it's just not what I want..."

"So you don't wanna have my kid?" he spat.

"I didn't say that..." she answered, "...I'm just saying that I..."

He didn't wait for her to finish. He just pushed past her out into the hallway. He grabbed his cut and headed for the door. Aimee followed him to the steps, asking him to just listen to her, but he wouldn't. He started up the bike and took off. Aimee walked back inside and slammed the door. She didn't understand this at all! Why did he want a baby so bad? And why couldn't he understand that she didn't? It made absolutely no sense...

She slept alone again that night, and once more, she woke early for work. She wondered if his bike would be at the clubhouse again, and sure enough it was. He was actually already in the garage when she got there. She looked at him, wondering if he'd be back to normal again, but she could tell when they locked eyes that he wasn't.

She went to her lift and got ready to start on the bike, not saying a word to anyone. The guys stopped talking and went about their business while Tig lingered a minute. Finally, he took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"The funeral's in Tacoma tomorrow afternoon" he said. "We're leaving before supper".

Aimee paused for a moment. "Ok...I guess I'll go up with Gem..."

"No" he answered. "You're not going". He stared at her, letting her know he was serious. Aimee had learned enough to not question him. She lowered her eyes and nodded. Tig turned and walked out of the garage. Aimee turned back to the bike and felt tears coming. Before she could react, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Gemma standing there.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" she asked.

Aimee sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I guess he doesn't want me to go" she replied. She cleared her throat and started on the bike. "I've got too much work to do, anyway..."

Gemma didn't push any further. Whatever was going on must be serious for Tig to talk and look at her like that. She knew it was between them, but it hurt her to see Aimee so upset, and it hurt her to see them acting like this, since it had taken them so long to get together. She was going to the funeral with Tara. She walked back to her office and out the window at the guys. Whatever was going on, she would find out and make it right...


	102. Chapter 102

Tacoma was a long ride away. Too long. Normally, Tig liked long runs - getting out on the highway, the wind in his face for miles and miles - but not this time. He hated funeral rides. The mood was too down, as it should be, and it only made him think. Right now, the only thing on his mind, was Aimee.

He remembered when he first met her that night on the highway. She'd been so shy and so timid, yet ballsy at the same time. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Right away, he knew she was a different creature and he was intrigued. He remembered how beautiful she was, in a way that he wasn't used to. He was used to lots of make-up and big, blonde hair and tight, skimpy clothes. The truth was, he didn't know what beauty was until he'd met Aimee. She was the complete opposite of what he had known. She was plain, no frills - just a regular girl, but it took his breath away.

He'd never met anyone like her before, and even though he didn't show it, he was taken with her right away. He wanted to protect this innocent creature, but he also wanted to get to know her, and love her. When she returned that love, he felt...complete. He felt that he'd found everything he ever wanted in life, and he would finally live a normal life - girl, job, kids...He felt a twinge of anger. He THOUGHT he would live a normal life...

He thought she would fall into her role happily. Yeah, she would still be the same girl who did what she wanted away from him, but with him...he thought she would want whatever he wanted. Somehow, it wasn't working out that way.

Tig replayed their conversations over and over as he drove, trying to figure out what he'd done wrong, and he couldn't find anything. What was wrong with them having a kid? He was a fair bit older than Aimee, and even though he'd probably never give up his wild lifestyle, he knew that his time was coming to be a father. He'd never mentioned it to anyone - no other girl ever knew his desire, and he would certainly never bring it up to the guys. No one knew except Aimee. He thought she would be excited and want to start trying right away, but he got quite the opposite reaction.

Tig thought about his own father, what little he remembered. He must have blocked some shit out over the years. Tig's father was an army man who pushed his son to a military life at a very early age. Tig hadn't been a perfect kid - he got into trouble a lot, and always felt the wrath of his father when he got home. He thought it was funny - most kids remember sitting on their dad's knee, while all he remembered was getting the knee to his stomach, making him double over in pain.

When he left high school, his father marched him down and enlisted him in the Marines. Told him it was what he needed, then he left him there. Tig was alone. His mother was just as afraid of his father as he was, so he couldn't talk to her. It was in the Marines that he met other guys like him - guys who wanted a different life, one that didn't adhere to any rules. It was through them that he'd heard about the Sons.

Once he was discharged, he headed to Charming and never looked back. He started hanging around the club, getting to know them, and eventually prospecting for them. These guys were no ordinary men, and soon enough Tig realized that he'd have to prove himself in order to fit in...in order to matter. He let loose with his behaviour and soon built a reputation as a crazy bastard, someone not to be messed with. It served his purpose well in that he was held in high respect within the club, but the other part of his life, the part that he kept hidden, all but disappeared.

He'd had good friends in school, kids who led good lives and lived in nice houses with nice families, and Tig wanted that. Maybe that's why he lashed out and ended up on the wrong side of the law - because he knew he could never have it. After he'd joined the club and moved up the ranks, he called his father one night after a drinking binge to let him know. He would never forget what he said...his father had told him that he had no son. Tig vowed in that moment that he would never, EVER be that kind of father. He would be a good father, loving his kids no matter what path they chose. When he found Aimee, the first part of his secret wish had finally come true, now...now he was starting to think it would never be completed.

Maybe he was wrong about her. Maybe she would never change, never become the "perfect old lady". He knew it had to be hard for her to just be dropped into his world after coming from hers...maybe it was just too much and always would be. Maybe...he would have to keep looking...

Aimee worked through the day and well into the night, staying late. Dog told her she didn't have to, but she wanted to. She needed something to occupy herself, rather than go home to the empty house. It's funny - she lived alone for a long time before she'd met Tig. Now, she didn't want to be without him.

She finally left the garage around eight. She'd stayed three hours past closing time, and her neck and back were paying for it. She jumped on her bike and headed for the house, but decided to take the long way.

She wondered what Tig was doing. She wondered if he was thinking about her, or if he was just partying it up somewhere. She wondered what Gemma and Tara were doing, and if they asked Tig why she wasn't with them. The wondering was making her crazy and she needed to stop. She turned away from her street and headed towards the highway. A little ride would make her feel better.

Well, most of the time, it did. Not tonight. Tonight, she was thinking way too much. She still couldn't understand why Tig wanted her to have a baby so bad. Was that what she was supposed to do after becoming his old lady? Tara didn't have one, though. Why was he so anxious? She'd learned to compromise with Tig on a lot of things since they got together, and she even learned to just give in to him on others, but this was different. This was a very big deal, and she was not going to change her mind. Having a baby was bringing another life into the world - having it forever. Aimee wasn't anywhere near ready for that! She'd only been with Tig for just over a month - things were already moving rather fast. He had to realize that!

The bike started to sputter and she realized she'd been riding so long that she would soon be out of gas. She turned around and headed for Charming, pulling into the first station she saw. As she filled the tank she checked the time - just past ten. She wanted to call Tig badly, but decided against it. He seemed like he needed the space and the time away, and like a good old lady, she would give it to him. She just hoped that his need would go away soon, and that he would come back to her...Another night alone in Charming. Hopefully, she wouldn't have too many more...


	103. Chapter 103

The Tacoma clubhouse was alive with music, drinking, talking and everything else you could think of. Even though a member had died, there was still a party atmosphere to celebrate his life rather than mourn it. Everyone raised their glasses to toast Hawk, and then they let loose.

Gemma and Tara stayed in the kitchen with the other old ladies, getting caught up on the latest gossip from all the charters. Every so often, some would leave and some would enter, getting drinks, going off with their men...there were people coming and going all the time. Eventually, the girls headed out to the main room to see their own guys.

They found them sitting outside, enjoying beers and planning Mayan revenge. When they came into sight, Clay halted the conversation and ushered them over, telling the crews that they would finish talking later on. The girls sat down on the bench with them, bringing them a few new beers.

"How's Melanie doing, anyone know?" asked Clay.

Gemma shook her head. "Not good, according to Gloria" she answered. "Everything was up in the air after they moved...their jobs...daycare...she's not sure what she's gonna do. She's thinking she might move back up here, closer to her family".

"That would make sense" said Jax. "How are the kids taking it?"

"They haven't spoken" said Tara. "They just keep staring at the door, waiting for their dad to come back..."

Everyone nodded and lowered their eyes, feeling bad for the poor kids. Everyone except Gemma. She kept her eyes on Tig, watching him as he simply turned his head the other way.

"Wish Aimee could have come" she said, quietly, making him turn towards her. "We missed her in the jeep". She looked at Tara, who nodded, then turned back to Tig. "I guess she'll come next time then..."

Tig simply looked at her, not offering anything. After a moment, he got up and headed inside to the clubhouse, with Gemma's eyes following him the whole way. None of the crew knew anything that had happened, so when she excused herself to follow him, no one was the wiser. She walked inside and looked around, finding him at the bar.

"Wanna tell me the real reason she's not here?" she asked, cornering him. He turned his head slightly towards her.

"Not now, Gem" he answered, downing another shot.

"You know...I heard what you said to her...back at the garage" she said, moving in even closer. "Why didn't you want her here?"

"Gem..."

"Don't Gem me" she continued. "You finally have the love your of your goddamn life and you don't want her around?"

"It's not like that!" he hissed back at her.

"Then what is it like?" she asked. He looked at her and sighed, turning away after a moment. "What did she do?" Gemma asked.

"Nothing" he answered. He laughed. "That's just it. She doesn't want to do anything..."

"What?" asked Gemma, confused. "You two are going at it like rabbits..."

"She doesn't wanna get pregnant" he blurted out. Gemma stopped, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. She totally wasn't expecting that! She looked around, the grabbed his arm, pulling him over to a corner.

"What did you say?" she asked, to be sure. "Did you say that she doesn't wanna have a baby?" Tig nodded. "Jesus Christ, Tig, you just got together! Of course she doesn't wanna get knocked up!" She stopped, eyeing him curiously. "Are you on something?"

Tig snatched his arm away. "No I'm not!" he spat. He took a few deep breaths, looking around, then finally down at the floor. "We didn't use anything a few nights back...and I...I don't know...I just thought that..." He stopped, not exactly sure of what he thought...

Gemma straightened up and looked at him. "She told me...well, she told Tara. She was a bit worried about the pill not covering it. Maybe she's just not ready yet..."

"Why not?" Tig asked. "Why can't she be?"

Gemma looked at him with shock. "Tigger, are you listening to yourself?" she asked. "You've been together for what...a...a month? And you want her to have your kid? That's just crazy!"

Tig opened his mouth to respond, but closed it again. He turned quickly and walked away, ignoring Gemma's pleas for him to come back. She didn't get it. No one did. He walked outside and back to his bike. He needed to go for a ride. Clear his head. He needed...to be alone...


	104. Chapter 104

Aimee woke again with her alarm clock, bright and early. She felt like she'd just gone to sleep, which she actually had. She'd been awake the whole night, thinking about Tig and what he said to her, wondering what he was doing all night...She thought about calling him several times through the night, but didn't. She didn't really know what to say. He probably wouldn't answer it anyway...

The garage was still open for business, even though the whole crew was gone. Aimee and Dog were still there, as Dog had busted his leg and couldn't make the ride up, so Clay told him to work if they wanted. Aimee opted to work, figuring it would help keep her occupied. She arrived on time and went straight to work. Dog puttered around, chatting with her and learning a thing or two about the old bikes, but most of the day, she worked alone. She welcomed the opportunity to get caught up, but at the same time, she really wanted someone to talk to. Gemma and Tara were gone, and she couldn't talk to Dog about any of this. With the distance to Tacoma, she figured they wouldn't be back until the next day, since the funeral was that afternoon. Another night alone to look forward to. Great...

Tig woke to the noisy rumble of the highway. After he'd taken off from the clubhouse, he picked up a bottle of Jack at the liquor store and headed for the road. He didn't really know where he was going, but when he saw the rest area sign he pulled in. The picnic table was looking mighty good and he ended up drinking himself into a stupor and passing out under it. The sun was just coming up when he woke, and his head pounded as he opened his eyes. Shit. Not exactly the best way to go to a funeral...He sat up and looked around. At least no one was near to see him like this. He looked to his bike, seeing that it was untouched. He got himself up and promptly threw up, barely missing his cut. He sat back down and waited until his stomach and head settled a bit. This was not what he wanted to be doing at all. Why did he keep letting himself get into these messes?

Nearly an hour passed before he moved. He checked his phone to see if anyone had called, but there was nothing there. The guys would only call if they suspected something was up, but going off like this was nothing strange for Tig. He checked again, knowing that nothing was changed, but still hoping to see Aimee's number. Like before, it wasn't there. He missed her. Really missed her. He wondered what she was doing...He opened his phone again to call...but decided not to. She probably wouldn't answer it anyway...

Tig rolled back to the clubhouse just in time to get cleaned up and get in line for the funeral ride. No one asked him where he was, but Gemma stared at him long enough to make him uncomfortable. She'd always had that ability. It was like she could look right through him when no one else could. The only other person who could do that was Aimee. He came out of the clubhouse and got on his bike, anxious to get this over with and get back to Charming. He'd have one more night in Tacoma with the party later that night, but first thing in the morning he was heading home.

The funeral was sad - sadder than most. Everyone was especially somber as the minister talked about Hawk and everything he'd done for the community with the various charity rides and such. Tig thought it was a bit odd - he wondered if the minister knew that he was a killer, too. What would he say if he did? Hawk was just like him - a regular guy deep down. Someone who was loyal to his friends and his family, and someone who wanted to just live life to the fullest. But on the surface, to the outsiders, he was dangerous. Someone who should be avoided at all costs. It was a strange mix. Tig looked around at all the club members gathered in the church and thought about all of them, what they were really like away from the club. He wondered what the minister was really thinking as he looked out over them. Man, he was in a hard way with all these thoughts... must be the hangover...

The church was bad enough, but the cemetary was worse. Tig tried to stay to the back of the crowd, but ended up getting pushed near the front as more guys arrived. He hated funerals. Of course, no one likes them, but he REALLY hated them with a passion. He'd attended enough when he was in the military, and while you'd think it would get easier to deal with, it actually only got harder. For some reason, this one was extremely hard. He had to keep clenching his jaw to stop himself from tearing up. That wouldn't exactly go over well with his reputation. He tried to block everything out as he stood there in order to keep himself in check, and was doing a good job of it, too, until they started lowering the casket. The whole cemetary was quiet except for the smallest of whimpers.

Tig looked up to see Hawk's youngest son crying, watching the casket going into the ground. His heart broke seeing the little boy sobbing, filled with such sadness that he didn't understand, but still felt all the same, knowing his dad wouldn't be coming home again. He felt the tears falling down his face as he watched him. He looked at the older boy, who was simply watching it all, no emotions showing whatsoever. He was probably still in shock and it would hit him sometime later that he wouldn't see his dad again. Finally, he looked at the little girl, who was sitting on her mother's lap playing with a doll. She had no idea what was even going on, and Tig felt a swell of emotion knowing that she would grow up not even knowing who her father was. It was then that the realization hit him like a ton of bricks...

How could he have been so stupid? He'd been so caught up in being a father, that he hadn't thought about what would happen to his children if anything ever happened to him! He'd vowed to be a good father, the best there could ever be, but having a child then leaving it would be the worst possible thing he could ever do!

Aimee was right. She wasn't ready for a child and now...he realized that he wasn't either. Being what and who he was meant that he was always in danger. There was always a chance he wouldn't come back from a run. It simply wouldn't be fair to bring an innocent child into the world only to leave him or her without a father. That would go against everything Tig ever wanted! He felt so stupid...so silly for pushing this so hard. He hoped Aimee would forgive him, if she was still waiting for him...

"Tig...Tig..." Tig blinked himself out of his thoughts and turned his head to Gemma. She was standing next to him, her arm on his. Everyone was leaving the cemetary. The service was over. He looked at her, coming back to reality. "You ok?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah...I'm fine" he answered, wiping his eyes. He looked around, watching the guys climb on their bikes, then back to Gemma. "I can't do that...I can't have a kid...then leave it...She was right, Gem. I guess I just got caught up...I wasn't thinking...do you think she'll forgive me?"

Gemma smiled and looped her arm in his. "Yeah, I think she will" she answered. "She loves you...you know that. And you're allowed to get caught up every once in a while..." She pulled him with her as she started walking back to the bikes. "Maybe someday it will be the right time".

Tig smiled. "Yeah...maybe" he answered. "Come on...let's get back to the party. The quicker we do, the quicker we can go home".


	105. Chapter 105

Another night alone, another lonely day at work...it was becoming a pattern. One that Aimee didn't like. She couldn't believe that the clubhouse could be so quiet. It was so silent that she even found herself wishing for a few croweaters to be around. At least they could be entertaining!

She checked the clock for the hundredth time, wondering if they'd left yet to come home. It was only 10:30, and they probably all weren't even awake yet, but still...she was anxious for all of them to come back. Well...all except Tig.

She felt horrible for thinking that, but it was true. She loved him with all her heart, but she really didn't want to have the same fight again. She wondered if he'd be on her case until she got pregnant. Or maybe he would just dump her. Deep down, she didn't think he would, but there was still that fear...that little part of her that wondered if he'd go that far.

She'd taken her last pill the night before, so her period should start any time. She'd expected it when she woke up, since she'd always been very regular, but so far, nothing. Tara said she might be all messed up since her system was getting used to it all, but she really hoped it would come soon. She was starting to freak out a bit as she thought about the fact that it hadn't arrived, AND as she replayed everything Tig had said. What if she was pregnant? What the hell would she do?

No. She wasn't even going to think it. It wasn't the right time, and that was it. But...what if she was? She could never see herself as a mother, even before all this talk. Having a baby was just never on her agenda. A lot of her friends had gotten married and started families just after university. Sadly, after the babies came, she lost contact with a lot of them as they had different priorities now, and she just couldn't relate. She'd never tell them, but she also got annoyed with hearing about the babies ALL the time. All babies eat, they crawl, they coo, they talk and they eventually walk. She didn't need to hear about every event like it was the re-invention of the wheel! She just wasn't a big fan of kids. She'd never ever be mean to one, or hurt one or anything like that, but she just wasn't into them like some people were. She wondered if Tig would resent her if he knew that. Maybe that was something she should just keep to herself. Who knows...maybe she WOULD change her mind someday...just not today...

As the day wore on, Aimee began to feel shitty. It had started with a headache around lunch, so she figured she was just hungry, but eventually it got worse and she just felt...shitty. By three, she asked Dog if she could go home, since she really wasn't feeling well. He let her go, and she went straight home lay down on the couch, hoping it would pass. She drifted off to sleep for a while, but was woken up by bad cramps. She got up and went to the bathroom and sure enough, she'd started her period.

Well, at least she had her answer on the pregnancy issue. On one hand she was extremely relieved and vowed to never, EVER have sex again without a condom. But on the other hand, she was anxious because she knew that Tig would be mad. The fear of being dumped came back and she worried about what would happen when he got home. She got cleaned up and headed out to the kitchen, looking for her pills. Aimee had always gotten extremely bad cramps, and had a special prescription for muscle relaxers to help it. What she found in the cupboard was an empty bottle. Shit! She remembered telling Tig to take them after he'd been shot. Obviously, they hadn't been refilled. She grabbed a couple of advil instead, knowing that they wouldn't even put a dent in the pain. The best she could hope for right now was sleep, but she knew that wouldn't come easy either...

She changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, curling up and rubbing her stomach. The first day was always the worst. With everything going on, the pain seemed somehow worse, and she felt like crying. She closed her eyes and tried desperately to go to sleep, but it was too bad. She rocked herself back and forth to try and feel better, but nothing was working. She lay curled in the same position for hours until she heard Tig's bike pull up and the front door open. Wonderful...just what she needed.

"Aimee?" he called. She didn't answer. She heard him coming down the hall. "Baby? Where are you?" He walked into the bedroom, seeing her in bed. "Baby...you alright? What's wrong?"

"I don't feel well" she answered. She heard him drop his bag and walk around the bed to her side. He sat down and put his hand to her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Did you eat something bad?"

Aimee took a deep breath. It was now or never..."No...I've just got...really bad cramps..." she said, flicking her eyes up to him. She was really not in the mood for this. "I've got my period" she continued. "Sorry to disappoint you..." She'd said it with a bit of venom, but she really hadn't meant to be so bitchy.

Tig took a deep breath and sighed. He got up off the bed and walked out of Aimee's sight. She thought he was leaving her alone, mad because of what she'd just told him, but instead he walked around the bed and pulled back the covers, climbing in behind her. She felt him move in close, cuddling into her back, then felt his hand on her stomach, rubbing slowly to try and make her feel better.

"I'm not disappointed" he said, "I'm...relieved, actually". Aimee opened her eyes wide, and rolled slightly so she could see him. He saw the confusion in her face and continued. "You were right...we can't have a baby. I got so caught up that I didn't think..." He paused for a moment, looking away. Aimee could tell that he had more to say, but it was hard for him. She rolled back on her side and took his hand, bringing it back to her stomach so he could continue massaging. It had made her feel better, and she wanted to let him know.

"I feel like I have two lives..." he began, "...this one...my club life, where I'm the hard, tough guy, not afraid of anything, doing what I want...and my other life...the one that you don't even know about..." Aimee closed her eyes, listening to him. Just his voice, having him close to her, was making her feel better.

"No one knows about my other life...I know you won't tell..." he said. "In my other life...my secret life...I'm afraid. I'm afraid of being alone...I'm afraid of failing...I'm afraid of not living the regular, perfect life that I was supposed to live...I guess...I guess my secret life came out a bit these past few days. I guess I got a bit excited about having a part of that regular life come true. But I realized...it's not really what I want. Hawk's kids...they don't have a father anymore. And the little girl...she'll never know her dad. I don't want that. I don't want to have a kid, only to leave it if something happens to me. It wouldn't be fair - to them OR to you". He stopped and moved his hand away from her belly and up to her chin, turning it slightly so she would roll over and look at him. When her eyes met his, he continued on, whispering.

"I hope you can forgive me..." he said. "I hope...you can understand..."

Aimee rolled onto her back and took his face in her hands. "Of course I forgive you..." she answered. "And I do understand. I never said I would never have a baby...it's just...not what I want right now. I feel like I'm just starting to live, Tig. Meeting you...being with you...it's like I'm just waking up from some kind of sleep. I just want to be with you...just us...doing whatever we want, whenever we want. Maybe someday, it'll be different. But just...not yet".

He looked at her a long time, then finally leaned in and kissed her. He pulled back and stared into her eyes again. "Will we ever get this right?" he asked, smiling.

Aimee laughed. "I think so..." she answered. "We'll just have to keep trying until we do." She rolled back onto her side and pushed Tig's hand back to her belly. He massaged again and cuddled into her back. She closed her eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep. Tig listened as her breathing evened out, knowing that she was sleeping, but he stayed awake, watching her. She was a saint for being with him. He loved her so much, and he couldn't imagine his life without her. He needed to show her and let her know how much. He smiled...he had the perfect idea...she would know, and so would everyone else...


	106. Chapter 106

Aimee woke once sometime late in the evening. She stirred a bit, but drifted right off to sleep again with Tig's hand soothing her aching belly. He'd stayed awake and cuddled into her, just needing to be close and wanting to make her feel better. He thought it was funny - if the guys ever found out that he liked to cuddle, he'd never live it down.

When she was finally asleep and tucked in again for the night, Tig got up and got his stuff unpacked from the bike. He'd been in such a rush to get home and talk to Aimee that he'd left it all outside. Once he got everything put away, he got out of his clothes and headed for the shower.

The hot spray was welcome after the long ride. Being gone for a few nights always meant that showers were few and far between. It sort of went hand in hand with the lifestyle, and Tig had often gone a few days in the same clothes, but there was nothing like a hot shower when he got home. He took his time, knowing that Aimee was asleep and wouldn't be needing the bathroom anytime soon. He dunked his head under the water and closed his eyes, letting it wash the road dirt away. His muscles relaxed as he stretched his shoulders, working out the kinks. He moved his head back, opening his eyes and wiped the water from them. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been over this whole kid thing, how crazy he must have sounded to Aimee AND to Gemma. Part of him still wanted a kid, and would always want to be a father, but he truly understood that that time was not right now.

Right now, he had the love of his life sleeping in his bed, and he needed to let her know how much she meant to him. Tig had always had girls around, but never an "old lady". He had quite the reputation, too. Actually, he had a few of them. He was the bad ass, stone cold killer who did whatever it took to protect the club and the president, but he was also the guy who would do anything in bed. Anything. Tig came into the club knowing about the girls that hung around, but he didn't know what that would turn into. That part happened a bit later. He remembered a particular night in Tacoma when a few of the old guys introduced him to a few of the older croweaters. They told him that since he was kinda new to the scene, they would show him a good time while he was in the city. Boy, did they ever! Tig did things that night that he didn't even know were possible, and right away he knew that he liked it. That was the start of his experiments in the "kinky" world. It seemed for a while that he was trying something new every night of the week! Some he really liked, some he could take or leave, and some he would probably never do again, unless he had to. As word got out, the line outside his room got longer and longer every night, with women eager to try this shit out and please him, hoping he would keep them around a bit longer. It didn't work.

Tig would be the first to admit that he'd stay home and have sex twenty four hours a day if he could, trying every act known to man, but he would still need that extra something special - he would still need someone to love. He hadn't realized it way back then, but over time he came to understand that love and sex were two completely different things, and while he had all the sex he could handle, he really didn't have any love. He'd thought he'd found it once, but looking back now, he knew it wasn't because it didn't feel like this - what he felt for Aimee.

He smiled when he thought about her. She was so perfect, in every way. She was special, and he needed to show her how he felt. Really show her. Everyone knew she was his old lady, and that in itself was a big deal, but he needed to do something that would show the world that the girl by his side was the most perfect, beautiful, wonderful woman ever created. How the hell was he going to do that?

He wondered when her birthday was...in the month they'd been together, he hadn't even asked her! He would have to check her license when he got out of the shower and see. Maybe he could do something special for her birthday. But what could he do? He still had a reputation to uphold, so he couldn't go and do something cheezy. Not only could he potentially get his ass kicked, but he kinda figured that Aimee wouldn't be too thrilled either. He'd have to call Gemma and get her opinion.

He finished up in the shower and got out, wrapping the towel around his waist. It was close to midnight and he was eager to just go to bed. Tomorrow was Saturday so he could sleep in as long as he wanted, tucked into Aimee all night. He dried his hair and headed to the bedroom quietly, so he wouldn't wake her. After putting a few more things away, he turned off the light, tossed the towel and climbed into bed.

"You're wet" said Aimee, catching him off guard. He thought she was asleep.

"I just got out of the shower" he replied, throwing his arm over her. "Sorry...didn't mean to wake you".

"You didn't" she answered. "I've been asleep since this afternoon...I'm ready to get up!"

Tig chuckled and leaned in close, kissing and nipping her ear. "Well...it's almost midnight. You can't get up yet...Are you feeling any better?"

She sighed and leaned back closer into his chest. "Mmm hmm...thanks to you" she answered, "Dr. Tig..."

Tig moved his hand to her arm and pulled her back towards him, making her roll onto her back. "Dr. Tig..." he repeated, "I like the sound of that!" He propped himself up and looked down at her, a wicked little grin on his face. "Available at anytime for ANY kind of exam..." He stressed the word as he let his hand linger down her body, stopping at her breasts to give a squeeze, then down to her belly, and finally stopping between her legs.

"Tig..." she said, crossing her legs shut and bringing her hands to his chest, "...don't...I can't..."

"Don't worry..." he replied, "...I'm over that kid bullshit...I'll use a condom..."

"No...that's not what I mean..." she answered. He looked at her, confused. "I CAN'T..." she said, ephasizing the word and darting her eyes downwards to where his hand lay. "You know..."

Tig smiled and laughed. "Come on baby...I don't care about that...a little blood doesn't scare me..."

"Well I do care!" she answered. She tried to pull his hand away, but wasn't strong enough. "Tig...seriously..."

"You know...I think I heard somewhere that orgasms can make cramps go away..." he said, grinning and teasing her. Aimee stopped moving and stared at him.

"What?" she asked. "Do you watch Oprah?"

He laughed and moved his fingers against her. "Wouldn't hurt to try...right?"

"Yes...it would..." she answered. She gave a few more pulls on his arm, but it wouldn't budge, so she gave up and flopped back down. "Tig...come on...that's just...gross!"

He shifted and moved back up a bit so he could put his hand down inside her PJ bottoms. "No it's not..." he answered. "Just try it...if you don't like it...I'll stop...alright?"

Aimee knew he had quirks and kinks...she knew he was into weird things, and she'd even tried a few of them back in New Mexico, but this was beyond all comprehension. She had never, EVER thought of this monthly bullshit as being sexy and having to deal with it herself day after day would make her think that NO ONE would ever want to...touch her like that. She closed her eyes and turned her head away as she felt his hand moving lower. Dear God...this was just nuts! She could hear him chuckling at her reaction, telling her to relax and that it was nothing...that guys didn't care. She wondered if he was telling the truth, or just refering to himself...

When he hit the spot, however, she really didn't care who he was refering to because it felt so damn good. For some reason, it even felt better than the other days of the month. She felt herself relaxing as he worked his magic, and the repercussions spread over her whole body. The cramps just melted away. Who knew? Geez...if he could do that, she wondered what other ailments his little kinks might cure!

Tig grinned as he watched her face, knowing how outside of the box this was for her. It always gave him a little thrill when she did something new and freaky, and knowing she was doing it for him really got him going. He felt himself getting hard and he moved his hips in closer to align with the side of her hip. When she felt him against her, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Haven't done this in a while..." he said, grinning that sexy grin. He ground his hips against her, letting her feel how hard he was. Immediately, she giggled and turned her head so she could watch.

He locked his eyes with hers as he got closer, moving his fingers faster on her clit. He kept her smiling and laughing as he talked like a pornstar, knowing she'd get a kick out of it. He loved her laugh - it made him laugh even more! He loved being free with her like this, not having to keep up some kind of facade. He felt her hips moving and knew she was getting close.

"Yeah baby...yeah... give it to me...yeah..." he said in his best porn star voice, making her laugh. She could barely catch her breath as it was, but laughing only made it worse. She gasped for air, her hands clinging to his arms as she came. She laughed and giggled the whole way through it, the tears running down her cheeks she was laughing so hard.

"Alright...your turn..." Tig said. "You do it!" He moved a little to get better contact, and began humping against her in earnest. Aimee turned her head towards him and bit her lip. "I know you can be dirty.." he said, encouraging her, "come on... let me hear it..."

She was hesitant to start, but once she did, Tig couldn't control the laughter. "Give it to me, baby" she said, "make that hard cock cum... come on...just like that..." She stopped and covered her face every so often, giggling from the cheeziness and embarassment of it all, but she kept going, eventually pushing him over the edge as he came against her. He leaned over her, feeling the aftershocks go through him. Finally, he turned his head and looked up at her.

"THAT...was the most fun...I've ever had!" he said, grinning and laughing.

"You're such a dork!" she teased back to him. She rolled on her side and held out her arms for him to crawl in beside her. "That...wasn't so bad..." she said, admitting that he had been right.

"See? I told you so!" he anwered. "Would you do it again?"

She thought for a minute, then a little grin appeared. She nodded, but didn't say anything.

Tig laughed and pulled her close to him. "I'll have you turned into the kinky queen, you watch!"

"I think you already have!" she answered. They lay in silence for a while and Aimee was just drifting off to sleep again when Tig spoke.

"Oh...I almost forgot..." he said, "Hap's coming up on Monday for a few days. Hope you don't mind him crashing here".

Aimee's eyes snapped open. Speaking of kinks...


	107. Chapter 107

Aimee felt silly. She felt like some kind of giggly school girl as she tried desperately to get to sleep. Happy was coming. And he was staying with them! Happy! The crazy, tattoo-covered, bad ass, sexy killer that she'd had a threesome with! She felt her face flushing just thinking about it.

Tig had just given her a very nice orgasm and he was already asleep next to her, but Aimee was wide awake, thinking about Happy. She felt herself getting a bit excited, and wondered if Happy was one of those guys that Tig had talked about who didn't care if a girl was having her "time of the month" or not. Of course, Tig said he'd be here on Monday, and she would be done by then, so it didn't matter. But still, she wondered if Happy was into it...

What was she thinking? No one said that anything would be happening - he was just coming up to Charming and staying with them. That's all. She turned a bit and looked at Tig as he slept. Was he thinking about getting the three of them together? He would surely ask her first...wouldn't he? And what would she say if he did? She definitely liked what they'd done at Happy's place, but...would she want to do it again? The first time had just kinda happened, but would she want to do it if it was planned? The blush was creeping over her whole body just thinking about it...

She suddenly had a strange thought. Tig had told her that he and Happy had shared girls before, and she had been added to that list herself, but was it always the same thing? Like, the two of them just doing the girl? She had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing out loud as she suddenly had a picture in her head of Tig and Happy kissing. No way...she just couldn't picture them doing that...they were too manly. Maybe, if they DID all get together, she should tell them they had to kiss first before she joined in and see what happens...CHRIST ALMIGHTY! She WAS becoming the kink queen!

She rolled back over and looked at the time. It was almost 2:30am and she had to go back to sleep. She'd been sleeping all day, though, so she wasn't really tired. And now having all these thoughts of Happy floating around in her brain just made her all the more awake. She did, however, see an opportunity for her birthday plan. Since Happy was coming up, she could call him and ask him to bring up his tattoo stuff. She could explain to him what she wanted to do, and somehow get Tig out of the house for a bit so he could do it. She was only planning a very, VERY small tattoo since she was pretty sure she would NEVER be able to stand that kind of pain again, so it would only take an hour at most. She could get Tig to do something for that long. And she'd get Happy to design it to make it a total surprise. Tig had often said that Happy was the best, so she knew he'd do something cool.

She checked the clock again - almost 3:00am. Shit! She had to get to sleep. Even though she didn't have to get up early, she should get up at a fairly decent time and start cleaning up. The house wasn't dirty, but it could use some dusting since they'd been gone for a while. Why was she suddenly all "susie homemaker" just because Happy was coming?

She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe it, and she really didn't want to believe it, but there was no other explanation. Even though she tried to reason with herself, she couldn't find anything else to explain it. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her arms.

She officially had a crush on Happy.

What kind of messed up shit is that? She was with Tig! Happy's best friend! She loved Tig with all her heart and found him sexy as all hell, but there was just something about Happy. Her mind flashed back to that night at his house, and she decided that she'd see what would happen when he got there. She wouldn't bring it up because that would just be too strange, but if one of them did, she was pretty sure she'd go along with it. She turned her head and looked at Tig, still fast asleep. She smiled as she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. He seemed alright with the idea of them all getting it on, so she didn't feel bad in the least for thinking about it. Actually, she felt quite powerful about it. She only wished she could tell Gemma and Tara, because she really wanted to tell them how absolutely amazing it was. But she knew she couldn't - she couldn't run the risk of it getting out.

She rolled over again and snuggled into her pillow. Alright, she really had to go to sleep. She had to stop thinking about Happy and just let her mind relax and go to sleep. But she couldn't. She rolled back onto her back and looked at Tig again, thinking about what they'd just done a few hours ago. She stared at him for a while, the rolled towards him, curling up under his chin. His hand moved in his sleep to her back and stroked a few times. She smiled, knowing that no matter what they did when Happy came, Tig would always be there for her and keep her safe. Even in his sleep he was always there. She closed her eyes and tucked in. Suddenly, the sleep came easy and she was gone...


	108. Chapter 108

Aimee spent all of Saturday cleaning and tidying up the house while Tig was off doing something or other with the guys. She didn't mind the fact that he wasn't around because it gave her the space to get done what she needed to do. She wasn't exactly sure why it was so important, but she wanted the place to look good when Happy came to stay. Maybe she wanted to make a good impression...who knows.

By the time suppertime came, she was beat. She still didn't feel the best, and she hadn't eaten all day due to all the housework. She was just getting ready to head out for a ride when the phone rang.

"Hey, what's up?" said Gemma.

"Not much, just finished cleaning up" answered Aimee. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing...you wanna have a girls night?" replied Gemma. "You, me and Tara...supper and a movie or something?"

"There's a movie theatre in Charming?" Aimee asked.

"No, but there's one in Lodi" answered Gemma. "Wadda ya say?"

"Sounds like a plan!" answered Aimee. "I just gotta get cleaned up and stuff..."

"Pick you up at six!" Gemma said. "See you in a bit!"

Aimee hung up and headed for the shower to get ready. She was in and out in record time, got ready and then called Tig's cell.

"Hey baby, what's up?" he answered.

"Hey...I'm heading out with Gemma and Tara. Girls night" she said. "We're going to Lodi for supper and a movie".

Tig was silent for a moment, prompting her to ask if he was still there, but finally he spoke.

"You sure that's a good idea?" he asked. "You gals going by yourselves?"

"Tig...we'll be fine" she answered. "It's just Lodi".

"Keep your phone on, and call me" he said, " every hour..."

"Tig, don't be silly!" Aimee said. "We'll be fine...really. You know Gemma...she'll just run over someone if something happens!"

Tig laughed. "Yeah, that's true. Alright, well...I'll see you later on then...love you".

"Love you too" Aimee answered. "Bye!"

She hung up, smiling, feeling so protected by her man. She gathered up her stuff and got ready. Gemma pulled into the driveway a few minutes later and they headed off out the highway.

Supper was...alright. They ended up going to a quaint little place, but the waitress was a snot, especially after she'd seen Gemma's tattoo. Everyone noticed the attitude she gave them, and Aimee started to second guess her whole surprise tattoo idea, but in the end decided that one person's personality shouldn't deter her when most other people would be cool about it. Gemma, however, was pissed and made it known. Because of the whole mood, their food didn't seem to be as good as it should have been, and they even left without getting dessert.

Aimee looked out the window of the backseat as they drove through the town heading for the movie. She saw the people coming and going, cars going everywhere, and thought it was nice little place to live. As they drove past the theatre, she did a double take at the sign, and leaned towards the front seat, wondering why they weren't stopping.

"Hey, I thought we were going to the movie" she said, pointing back at the building.

Gemma grinned. "We are" she said. Tara looked at her, confused, then looked at Aimee wondering what was going on.

"But...we just passed it" said Tara.

"I know" said Gemma. Again, the other two girls looked at each other with confusion.

"Are we renting one and bringing it home?" asked Aimee.

Gemma laughed. "Nope" she answered. She drove another little ways then pulled onto a side road and into the parking lot of an older looking building. She put the car in park, turned off the engine and turned to the girls. "We're going to the movies...I just didn't say what kind..."

She got out and walked into the building. Aimee and Tara still didn't know what was going on, but they got out and followed her in. When the door shut behind them, they stood stock still in shock - there were in an adult theatre! The girls mouths hung open and they stared at the posters on the wall.

"Three please" said Gemma at the box office, bringing them out of their stupor. "Come on girls...show's starting!"

"Jesus Christ, Gemma!" hissed Tara. "Are you serious?"

She laughed and handed them the tickets. "Trust me, you'll love it!" She grabbed their hands and pulled them inside. She walked up to the very back row and sat in the middle seats. There were about 50 other people in the theatre with them - men, women, couples - all there to watch some X-rated show. Aimee couldn't believe it. Her mouth still hadn't closed from it's open state of shock! She kept looking at Tara who had the same look on her face. Gemma just laughed at the two of them.

"Clay and I used to come here all the time back in the day" she said. She turned to Tara. "Jax was conceived in that corner over there". She smiled and let her gaze drift over as she thought about it. Tara looked around her at Aimee and mouthed a "holy shit" to her that sent Aimee into a fit of giggles. Just as Gemma was about to speak again, the movie started. Tara was right ...Holy Shit!

As the movie played, Aimee secretly wondered if someone had made a documentary about her life because what she was seeing on the screen was very similar to what she'd been living over the past month, right down to some of the things she'd done with Tig on their vacation and the big threesome scene that concluded the whole movie. She was afraid for the lights to come up because she knew she was flushed from watching it. They did, however, but no one moved. Gemma said it was because they all needed to time to recover, which Aimee really didn't want to think about. Finally, Gemma stood, signalling to her and Tara that they were leaving. The girls mouths were still open...

"Wasn't that fun?" asked Gemma as they got back on the highway. No one answered her. "Oh come on...don't tell me you girls don't watch porn. Everyone does once in a while!"

"Well...yeah.." answered Tara, "...just not like that!"

"Well...we all need to live a little" Gemma replied. She looked in the mirror at Aimee. "What about you, doll? Tig make you watch any of his movies yet?"

Aimee shook her head. Movies? What movies? She hadn't seen any movies.

Gemma giggled. "I'll bet he's had you doing some of that shit we just saw, though" she said. "I'll bet you're right into the whole threesome thing now, huh?"

Aimee couldn't breathe. Oh my God...did Gemma know? She couldn't know. Could she? There's no way! Her mind raced with how she would possibly answer her...should she tell them? Or just lie. But what if she messed up...they would find out...Oh God...But before she could say anything, Gemma just laughed.

"Don't worry doll" she said, "He wouldn't pull any of that shit with you. He wants you all to himself".

Aimee let out the breath she'd been holding and smiled weakly back to her. Gemma carried on teasing and talking to both of them, but Aimee didn't hear much of it. She was so sure she'd been found out! That was close - TOO close. She knew now that as much as she wanted to tell someone about their little crazy experiment, she would never EVER tell. She also knew that she'd made up her mind about Happy's visit in a few days. No matter what lies she would have to tell, and what stories she would have to invent to cover her ass, she was definitely going to experiment again.

She leaned forward to the front seat. "Hey Gemma, could you put on the air conditioning?" She fanned herself as she spoke. "It's getting hot in here..."


	109. Chapter 109

Tig was sitting on the couch watching TV when Aimee finally got home. He turned to the door, looking at his watch as she came in.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked. "Where have you been?"

Aimee closed and locked the door and kicked her shoes off, walking to the living room and flopping down next to him. "In Lodi. I told you where we went" she answered, leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

"I know...but still!" he answered. "I was starting to get worried..." He pulled her into his arms so that she was laying on his lap looking up at him. "I don't want anything happening to you again..."

Aimee smiled up at him. "It won't...don't worry. Not while you're around" she said. "It was just dinner and a movie..." she let her voice trail off as she remembered the movie...

"How was it?" asked Tig. She didn't answer, so he asked again.

"Huh?" she said, blinking back to the moment. "Oh...it was...uh...interesting...Hey, what did you do all night?" She needed to change the conversation...fast!

Tig eyed her for a moment, then shrugged it off. "I was at the clubhouse...just hangin' out...Hey, leave the door unlocked when you leave for work tomorrow morning".

Aimee looked at him in confusion. "Hap's coming, remember?" he said. Right! How could she forget? "I told him just to let himself in".

Aimee nodded. She wondered how she'd get word to him to bring his tattoo stuff. She didn't even have his number! If she could just get Tig away from his phone for a second, she'd be able to get it...

"Hey baby...wanna get us a drink?" she asked, smiling up at him. He looked down at her and then looked to the kitchen.

"Ummm you're the one lying on ME..." he answered. Aimee sat up and moved to the other end. She smiled at him sweetly, and nodded towards the kitchen. "Ok...what do you want?" he asked as he got up.

"Surprise me..." she answered. "Just not beer...or whiskey...or one of those screwdriver things..."

Tig turned around. "Scotch it is..." he said, saluting and heading to the kitchen. As soon as he was out of sight, Aimee moved back to his side of the couch and picked up his cell sitting on the end table. She flipped it open and went to the address book, looking for Happy. When she found it, she repeated the number over and over so she wouldn't forget it, then put the phone back down and moved back to her side, JUST as Tig appeared. She smiled again and held out her hand to take the drink.

"Thank you baby" she said, then took a sip. Tig looked at her a moment, then sat down, turning his head once more in her direction.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Aimee looked at him innocently.

"Yeah...why?" she answered.

"Nothing...you just... nevermind..." he said. They sat in silence for a little while watching TV. Aimee still needed to find a moment to actually call Happy, and her stomach was all a flutter at the thought of talking to him. Oh God, this was just silly! She was a grown woman! She should not be acting like a teenager...but it was SO MUCH FUN!

Another few moments passed and she excused herself to go to the bathroom. Tig didn't look away from the screen, so she knew he wasn't suspicious or anything, despite the fact that she felt like she was doing something sneaky. She grabbed her phone and went in, closing and locking the door. She dialed the number with a shaky hand and held her breath while the rings went through...

"Yeah..." said Happy, answering the call.

"Um...is...this Happy?" asked Aimee, trying to be quiet.

"Yeah...who's this?" he replied.

"It's me...Aimee..." she answered.

"Oh hey darlin'...how you doing?" he asked. Aimee could almost hear him smiling on the phone and her stomach did another flip.

"I'm good...you're coming up tomorrow, right?" she asked.

"Sure am, doll...can't wait..." he answered. Can't wait...can't wait for what? Was he talking about sex? With her? Oh...my...GOD!

"Great!" she managed to get out. "I was wondering if you could do me a favour...but you can't tell Tig..."

"Oh?" he asked. "And what's that?"

"Well...I was thinking about getting another tattoo...a smaller one...on my ankle..." she explained.

Happy laughed, his voice rough like some kind of sand paper, and it sent shivers through her body. "I thought you were done with ink!" he said.

"Yeah...well...I only want a really, really small one" she continued. "And you can design it...something to show that I'm his old lady".

"And you're not telling him?" he asked.

"That's the plan" she answered. "It'll be an early birthday gift. Do you think he'll be ok with that?"

He laughed again. "Yeah...he'll get a kick out of it for sure" he said. "Alright...I'll bring my shit with me. You workin' tomorrow?"

"Yeah...eight to four" she answered.

"Well...I'll definitely see you after then..." he said. Sweet Jesus! Aimee could HEAR the sex in his voice! She reached up and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"For sure..." she stammered. "I...I should go...I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Bye baby" he said, then hung up. Aimee sat on the toilet holding the phone in her lap for a few more minutes before she got up to head back to the living room. Happy had one of the sexiest voices she'd ever heard! It was different than Tig's - Tig's voice was manly and strong and clear...to the point. Happy's was gruff... like he'd smoked a million cigarettes, and just dripping with...with...sex! There was no other word for it.

"Baby, you alright in there?" said Tig, knocking at the bathroom door.

Aimee jumped a mile and scrambled to put her phone away. "Uh...yeah...I'm fine...be right out!" She flushed the toilet to make it seem like she'd actually been doing something, then turned on the tap for the same effect. She opened the door and headed back to the living room, sitting on the couch. Tig watched her curiously, but didn't say anything.

"Sorry..." she said. "...girl stuff..." She screwed up her face for extra measure. He nodded, then turned back to the TV. After a few moments, he checked his watch, then stood up.

"Shit...forgot the prepay out in my bags...I'll be right back" he said and headed for the door. Aimee watched him go, then breathed a sigh of relief. Why couldn't he have remembered to go get it a few minutes ago? She wouldn't have had to go in the bathroom like a spy! She picked up her scotch and took a few more sips...she definitely needed a drink after all that!

Tig walked into the garage and immediately pulled out his phone. He looked back to the house once more to make sure Aimee wasn't following him or looking out the window, then he dialed Happy's number.

"Yo" answered Happy.

"Hey man, I need you to do me a favour" said Tig. Happy started to laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Tig.

"Nothing man...it's just...nevermind...what's up?" Happy replied. Two calls in the span of five minutes from the same house asking him for a favour...

"Can you bring your tattoo stuff up with you tomorrow?" asked Tig. "I've got this idea and I need your help".

Again, Happy couldn't keep the laughter in, and Tig asked him what was so damn funny. "Nothing man...I'm just...watchin' something...yeah sure...I'll bring it...wadda ya want done?"

Tig smiled. "Not sure yet...just something...something special..." There was silence on the phone. "Hello?...You still there?"

"Yeah man, I'm here...alright...I'll bring it up" answered Happy.

"Cool man, thanks" said Tig.

"Hey man...you uh...you think your little missus might be up for something?" Happy asked. "Shit man...that last time was fucking amazing..."

"Yeah...I don't know man..." said Tig. "I'll see what she thinks and let you know..."

"Right on, bro" answered Happy. "See you tomorrow".

Tig hung up and walked back to the house. He wondered if Aimee would want to do anything with Happy like before. She was kinda freaked out last time, but he told her that it was completely up to her if she wanted it to happen again. It WAS kinda hot...seeing her come undone like that...Most men would be mad or freaked out by seeing their girl getting fucked by another guy, but not Tig. He and Happy were close and he knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Plus, Aimee had liked what he'd done to her, so if she was good with it, so was he. He DID feel a teency bit jealous, but nothing major. He knew that she'd be spending her nights with him...in HIS bed, so he had nothing to worry about.

"Hey...did you find it?" Aimee asked as he came back in.

He looked at her a moment. "Find what?" he asked.

"Your phone...was it in your bags?" she asked.

"Oh...yeah...I got it..." he answered. He grabbed another beer from the fridge and walked over to sit on the couch. "Hey...I was just thinking...you know...with Hap coming up and all...well...remember what I said...back at his place...it's your call...you know that, right?"

Aimee stared at him with wide eyes. Was he asking her if she wanted to do it again? She nodded. "Yeah...I know..."

"Like...don't think that you have to...do something...just because he'll be here..." he said.

"I know..." she answered.

"But...if you DO want to do something...then...that's alright, too..." he said.

Aimee nodded. "Ok..." she answered.

Tig wanted to ask her what she meant..."OK" she understood that she didn't have to do anything?...or "OK" she wanted to do something...Before he could ask, though, his phone rang. He flipped the lid and answered.

"Hey bro, it's me" said the voice.

"Hey Hap...whats' up?" said Tig, looking to Aimee and playing dumb to the fact that he'd just talked to him a few minutes ago. He noticed Aimee's colour start to redden a bit...

"Tacoma just called...they need a few more glocks...you guys got any to spare?" asked Happy.

"I think so...I'll check it out and let you know" answered Tig. They said their goodbyes, and Tig got up to go. "Gotta run to the clubhouse, doll...I'll be back in a bit".

Aimee nodded and watched him go. As he started the bike, she fanned herself from the heat of all these thoughts! She was pretty sure Tig was asking her if she wanted to repeat their little romp, and she really, really wanted to tell him she did, but her nerves got the better of her. She got up and headed to the bedroom, getting ready for bed. Maybe Tig would be in the mood to release this "tension" when he got home, so getting in the bed would cut a few minutes from the whole process.

She laid back and let her hands wander over her body, closing her eyes. Hot damn! She could NOT get Happy out of her mind! Her hand drifted lower, into her panties, and her mind flashed with the two of them...standing over her, touching her, kissing her, fucking her...she came in record time! She rolled on her side, panting into her pillow...maybe she didn't need Tig afterall tonight...maybe she should just go to sleep to be good and rested for tomorrow at work...She was just drifting off when she heard Tig come back and call out to her...Nah...she was ready for more!


	110. Chapter 110

Aimee was up, showered, ready and gone to work before quarter to eight. She'd slept like a log after Tig had come back and had his way with her. She wasn't too sure about having sex while she was still having her monthly, but it was almost over and, well, Tig could be quite persuasive when he wanted to be...

She figured Tig would wake at some point while she got ready, but he just snored away, sleeping soundly. Even when she started her bike and let it warm up, she didn't see any movement from the house. Maybe it was best - if the night went the way she thought it would, he would be needing his rest...

Oh God! There she was, thinking those thoughts again! But how could she not? As she made her way to the garage, she wondered what time Happy would get to town, and whether or not she'd see him before she got off work. She kinda hoped she would...he must be planning to stop by the clubhouse at some point, right? RIGHT?

Tig woke to someone calling his name. It wasn't soft and sweet like Aimee would say it. It was loud and rough. He opened his eyes and rolled over onto his back.

"Yo...where the fuck you at, man?" yelled Happy down the hallway.

"In bed!" Tig called back. "What time is it?"

Happy walked closer and opened the door, tossing his bag on the floor. "Time to get your ass up, killer!" he said, laughing.

Tig sat up and swung his legs over the bed. He ran his hands over his face and looked at the time. "Shit...didn't think it was so late..." he said.

"You and the girlie have a late night?" asked Happy, picking up a pair of her panties and admiring them.

"Hey man..." said Tig, seeing what he was doing and giving him the look of "drop it". "It's none of your business". Tig got up and grabbed his clothes, pulling them on. "You bring your gear?"

"Yup...what do you want done, anyway?" he asked.

Tig pulled his shirt on over his head. "Not sure yet...somethin' for Aimee...somethin' special..."

"Aww...you goin' all soft on me killer?" said Happy, putting on a cheezy, sappy face.

Tig's expression didn't change. He stared at him a moment, then continued. "I'm serious, man...she's a fucking saint for being with me. I need to let her know...and everyone else too..."

"Yeah man, I know" Happy said, getting serious. "You're a lucky bastard, that's for sure". He walked over to Tig and put his arm around his shoulder, giving him a big grin. "And I'm SO glad I get to share!"

Tig shrugged his arm off and laughed. "Yeah well...you can thank her for that. Shit man...I really didn't think she'd be into it...but she totally is. It's like...she's got this secret kinky side".

Happy laughed. "So are we hittin' it tonight?"

Tig shrugged. "I don't know...I didn't ask her outright, but we'll see her at the garage anyway...we'll see then what kind of vibe she's givin' off".

Happy walked back over to the bed and picked up her panties. He grinned as he twirled them around. "If she's into it...you think she might be up for a bit more?"

Tig gave him a warning look. "Hey man...you know what I said..."

"I know...I know.." said Happy, "...but do you think she might?"

Tig grabbed the panties and put them back down. "I said...we'll see...now go get your stuff"

Aimee spent the entire morning working on a 78 Harley. It was in really good shape, but had an issue with the carbs. She'd seen this problem before on similar bikes, and while it was fixable, it was a bit tricky due to the space. It was hard to get fingers in around the parts in order to work on them. She always gave the customer the option of her taking it all apart to fix it, but of course, that would cost more, so they usually always opted for the quick fix. Of course, this particular customer did, too.

She was so engrossed in the bike and the fact that she was JUST able to reach the bolt that she didn't hear the two bikes coming into the lot. She didn't hear or see the other guys heading out to talk to the riders, and she certainly didn't hear the guys when they came inside the garage. She didn't know anything else was going on until she felt a hand on her ass, swatting it playfully, making her jump.

"How's it goin' baby?" asked Happy. Aimee lost her grip on the bolt, letting it fall to the ground with a clang. She turned around and pushed her hair back from her face.

"Good...it's going good..." she said, smiling. She must have looked so goofy! Tig came over and handed her an envelope. She took it, then looked up at him, wondering what it was.

"You do get paid here..." he said, grinning. "Gemma said there's overtime on there, too".

Oh...right. She forgot for a second that she was actually working! She walked over to her jacket and put it in the pocket.

"Hey...were you planning anything for supper?" asked Tig.

Aimee walked back over to them, picking up the bolt on her way. "No...why?" she asked. "Should I be?"

He laughed. "Nah...we were just thinking that we should go out for pizza" he answered, motioning to Happy. "There's a great place in Lodi. We could ride out after work".

Aimee smiled. "Sounds great!" she answered, but then her smile disappeared. "I can ride my own...right?"

Happy laughed, looking from her to Tig. Tig just rolled his eyes. "Yes, you can ride your own" he answered. He looked at Happy, and motioned for him to come with him to the clubhouse. They turned and headed out, but Happy looked back and winked. Aimee smiled and did a little wave, the giddyness going through her. She looked up at the clock - it was 1:30pm. God...this was going to be a long day...


	111. Chapter 111

Aimee literally counted the minutes and seconds until the clock hit four. She had never wanted to leave work so bad in her whole life! She'd started to tidy up at around ten to, and was itching to find Tig and Happy and leave. When the clock DID hit four, she gathered up her stuff and headed out to the lot. They were nowhere to be found. She realized that suppertime was still some time away yet, so they were probably inside the clubhouse. She crossed the lot and headed for the building...wouldn't hurt to pop in...

She opened the door and was met by music and laughter. As always, the croweaters were there, hanging around and hanging off of some of the guys. She looked around for Tig, but couldn't find him. She checked the bar, the kitchen and even his room, but there was no sign. As she came back out to the main room, she noticed that the Chapel doors were closed. That would explain it - they were probably in there having a meeting. She looked around again, and decided that it would be best to wait outside. No need eyeballing the croweaters for however long it took...

Aimee went outside and sat on the picnic table just outside the door. There were a few people out here too, but they were the ones she could tolerate. They mostly kept to themselves, which was fine by her. She took out her phone and checked her messages. Nothing interesting there. She put it away and sat back, looking around the lot...at the garage...at the clouds...God this was boring! She checked her watch. Only ten minutes had passed but it felt like forever. God only knows how long they'd be in there...She decided to just go back to the house and wait. She could use the time to get freshened up. As she got on her bike, she wondered if she had time enough to get in the shower...it had been some time since she got her tattoo, and she thought about "getting it ready" so Happy could admire his work if he wanted...She started up the bike and drove off, thanking God for that vibration in her seat...

It only took a few minutes to get back to the house, so she decided to go ahead with her plan and jump in the shower. She moved quickly, washing her hair and shaving her legs and getting washed, but then she took her time shaving the "other" part. She wanted to make sure she looked good. Her giggle echoed in the bathroom as she thought ahead to what the night might bring. Of course, it might bring nothing, but she was planning for it to bring something, even if it was just with Tig. But still...an extra player would be fun...

She finished up and got out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her body. She towel dried her hair, then grabbed the moisturizer and headed for the bedroom. It was way more comfortable and roomy to put it on in there. She walked down the hall and turned into the room...when she came face to face with Happy.

She jumped and put her hands up to her towel, holding it in place, her eyes wide as saucers. He moved too, turning to face her.

"Oh hey doll..." he said. He smiled. "Sorry...didn't mean to scare ya...I had to come back and get a few things..."

Aimee looked down at his tattoo gun in it's little case with all the ink. "Oh..." she said. "...Someone wants a tattoo?"

Happy smiled. Tig had told him to go back to the house and get it, since Aimee would most likely be there and they'd have time to do his at the clubhouse. "Yeah...one of the guys..." he said, not giving anything away. Aimee nodded. "When do you wanna do yours?" he asked.

"I don't know..." she answered. "...it has to be when Tig is out...for the surprise..."

"Right...right" he said, nodding. "Where did you say you wanted it?"

"My ankle" she answered. "Will that hurt?"

Happy chuckled. "Yup. Ankle's a sensitive part, too. Depends how high you get it, though".

"What do you mean?" Aimee asked. Happy put his kit down, and took her arm.

"Here...sit down.." he said. Aimee moved to the bed and sat down. Happy knelt in front of her and took her ankle in his hand, lifting her leg slightly. He used his other hand to touch close to her foot. "If you get it here...it's more painful because there's not much flesh...just bone..." He moved his hand up higher, onto her lower leg. "If you get it here...there's more meat...won't sting as bad..."

Aimee was totally and completely mesmorized. She looked at her leg wondering when it would burst into flames because his hand felt so hot as he touched it. When he stopped speaking, she looked up at him and met his eyes. He was looking at her with a slight grin. As they stared at each other, his hand moved further up her leg to her knee. Aimee took a breath and held it, but her eyes never left his. After a few seconds, his hand moved even higher onto her thigh, and up under the towel. He started to stand up in order to move over her, but Aimee came to her senses. She raised her hand and put it against his chest.

"Wait...wait..." she said. "We can't...not without Tig..."

Happy stared at her a moment, then broke out into a big grin. He pulled his hand away and stood up. "Alright...your call..." he said. He picked up his stuff and headed for the door, but stopped before he walked out, turning back to her.

"But tonight...when he's here...you're mine..."


	112. Chapter 112

Aimee sat completely still on the bed for what seemed like hours. She couldn't move - she just couldn't! Happy was out of the house and long gone before she even blinked. Holy shit, what just happened? Or rather, what ALMOST just happened? She felt herself sweating and felt her pulse still racing. If she hadn't stopped him, he would have totally had sex with her. OH MY GOD! As she finally stood to get dressed, she grabbed her clothing with shaky hands. She had come very close to cheating on Tig, something she would never, EVER do, but yet...it kind of thrilled her to know that another man...a really HOT man...found her to be desirable.

She turned back to the bed and dropped her towel, pulling her panties and bra on. She'd done the right thing...at least, she felt like she did. But...wasn't it cheating when she was with the BOTH of them? God, how absolutely strange a thought THAT was! Tig didn't seem to think it was, since he was there too...She shook her head and concentrated on getting one leg at a time in her jeans, since her brain was pretty much on overload. Tig was ok with it, Happy was ok with it, so she should be ok with it. Yeah...she was DEFINITELY ok with it...

Happy rode back to the clubhouse feeling like he'd just gone a few rounds with someone. Aimee was something...she was so innocent and pure, with just the right hint of freak. Tig really was a lucky prick. He totally would have fucked her if she hadn't stopped him, too. As he parked his bike, he really hoped that things would go as planned later on. At least...as HE planned it...

"Hey...where's Tig?" he asked as he went into the clubhouse.

Bobby nodded down the hall. "In his room...what's up?"

Happy held up his tattoo gear. "Needs some ink done...somethin' for the little missus!"

Bobby laughed and took another swig of bear. He shook his head - who would have thunk that Tig would ever settle down with one girl?

Happy walked down the hallway and knocked on Tig's door. "It's open!" came the call from inside. He pushed open the door and went inside. Tig was sitting on the bed watching TV. "'Bout time, man" he said. "You get lost or something?"

"Nah" said Happy, pulling up a chair. "Ran into your girl..."

Tig looked away from the TV and looked at Happy, eyeing him. "Oh yeah?" he asked. He didn't say anymore, but his expression was asking him what happened.

Happy chuckled. "She looks mighty fine in a towel, man..." he said. He saw Tig's jaw tighten and immediately continued, explaining himself. "I would have totally hit it, but she stopped me...said we had to wait for you". He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Looks like she's a pretty loyal old lady, there, killer!"

Tig relaxed a bit. "Yeah...she is..." he said. He stared at Happy. "You know if you hurt her...anytime...anywhere...I will slit your throat and bury you deep...whether I'm there or not..."

Happy laughed. "Yeah...I know..." he said, "...but I want a piece of that ass...and if she's into it? I'm havin' it!"

Tig shook his head and stood up, changing the subject. "Did she see you take the stuff?"

"Yeah...but I covered for you" answered Happy. "So what do you wanna do?"

Tig looked down at his hand, flexing his fingers. "I want something good...something that everyone can see...I was thinking about getting her name on my hand".

Happy nodded. "Sounds good...she's got five letters, right? You could get it across your fingers".

Tig lifted his hand and looked. "Yeah...yeah that sounds cool..."

"Yeah..." said Happy. "Everytime you jack off you can see her name!" He started to laugh, which got a look from Tig. He cracked his knuckles and laid his hands back down.

"Maybe I should get it somewhere else..." he said. Happy just kept laughing while Tig got up and stood in front of the mirror. "I want something special...something just for her..." He looked at his arms, but decided that was cliche. Plus, they were usually covered all day. He thought about getting one right over his heart, but again, it was covered, and only she would see it.

"There's nothin' on your neck, yet..." said Happy, "...you could put it there".

Tig looked back at himself and raised his head. His neck was always seen, and everyone would know who his girl was and what she meant to him. "Yeah...yeah...I like it. Alright...let's do that".

"Cool...you just want her name?" asked Happy.

Tig pulled his shirt off and walked back to the bed, laying down and putting his arm under his head. "Yeah...but make it look nice...all scrolley and shit...and put the crow wings behind it...outstretched like an angel..."

"Jesus Christ, man..." said Happy, looking at him, "you ARE goin' all soft on me!"

Tig shot him a look. "Just shut up and do it!"

Aimee was dressed, ready and anxious to get on the go for supper. She was still a bit jittery and nervous about what the night would bring, but she was also excited. She looked at the time - it was almost 6:00pm. If they were going to Lodi for pizza, they should go soon so that they could get back and do...whatever it was they were going to do! She actually had to work in the morning, unlike them, so she figured that her calling in with an excuse of sex overload from a threesome wouldn't exactly cut it as a reason to stay home.

She opened her cell and called Tig's phone. Maybe they got caught up in more club stuff. He answered on the fourth ring. "Hey baby...what's up?"

"Hey...where are you?" she asked. "Are we still going out for supper?"

"Uh...yeah...uh...what time is it?" he answered.

"It's almost six" she said. She could hear a noise in the background. "What are you doing?"

Tig reached up and tapped Happy's hand, making him stop. "Nothing baby...umm...we're just doing some shit here...might not get back for supper...I'll give you a call in a bit, alright?"

Aimee felt a hint of disappointment. She knew that the club came first, and she understood that plans could change at a moment's notice, but still - she was really looking forward to hanging out with them and riding with them over to Lodi. "Ok..." she said, "...I'll just get something here...no big deal..."

Tig could hear the disappointment in her voice. "We won't be late...I promise...we'll do pizza tomorrow night" he said. "We can still go for a ride later...right, Hap?"

Aimee heard Happy agree in the background. "Yeah...sure" she said. "Talk to you later..."

She said her goodbyes and hung up. Well...what a disappointment THAT was. She tossed her phone on the couch and got up to find something to eat. God only knows what they were doing over there. She wished that girls could patch in, too, just so she could see what goes on. Of course, most of the time, she probably wouldn't want to know, especially if it was illegal or violent stuff, which it probably was.

She ended up settling for a peanut butter and jam sandwich...yay...and curled up on the couch to watch TV. She'd spent so much time picking out just the right outfit and getting her hair just so that she felt like she'd wasted her time. She looked at the clock - 6:45pm. Maybe she should just call Gemma and see what she was up to tonight, and just forget the whole thing.

But Tig had said he'd call, and that they would still go for a ride...maybe she should hold off. She lay her phone by her side and changed the channel. Surely she could wait another little while...


	113. Chapter 113

Who knew the discovery channel could be so enthralling? Aimee was completely engrossed in shark week when her phone rang. She jumped a mile as it startled her, and she scrambled to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey baby...you still up?" asked Tig.

Aimee looked at the clock - it was almost nine. "Of course I'm still up" she said. "Are you coming home soon?" She hoped she didn't sound too eager or desperate...

"Yeah...we're just finishing up here...hey...wanna meet us out at Buds?" he asked. "You know the way, right?"

That was odd...why didn't they just swing by the house and pick her up.

"Ummm...yeah...why do you wanna go out there?" she asked.

"It's a surprise..." he answered. "So...you wanna go?"

Aimee felt her stomach flutter. Her mind raced with what kind of a surprise it would be! "Yeah...sure!" she answered. "I just gotta put my boots on and I'm ready to go. Do I need to bring anything?"

"No...well...I don't know..." he answered. "Maybe..." He didn't finish what he had to say, but Aimee knew what he meant. "You...alright with that, baby?"

She swallowed and breathed heavy. "Yeah...I mean...if you mean what I THINK you mean..." God, she must sound like a dork!

Tig chuckled. "Alright...well...bring whatever...remember what I said, though..."

"I will...I'll...see you in a bit..." she answered, then hung up. She held her phone to her chest and closed her eyes, catching her breath. Holy Shit! She had no idea where they were going, or where they'd end up, but she DID know what they'd be doing when they got there! She got up off the couch and practically bounced down the hall. She went into the bedroom and grabbed her pharmacy bag, then looked around, wondering what else she would need. Would she need a change of clothes? She had no idea what to bring! She took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down.

She finally decided to just throw a bunch of condoms and her wallet into her bag, sure that she wouldn't be needing anything else. She grabbed her jacket, too, since it would be cool later on riding home. She threw it all in her saddle bags, threw on her helmet and started up the bike. Here we go...

Tig stood in front of the mirror admiring Happy's work. "She's gonna fuckin' love it!" he said. "God Damn, Hap, it looks really good".

"You expected shit?" said Happy, cleaning up his gear.

"You know what I mean..." answered Tig. "Like the detail is fuckin' awesome!"

Happy put his stuff away then walked over behind him, checking it out. "Yeah...it does look good" he said. "So what did she say? She up for a little somethin' somethin'?"

"Yeah...I think so" Tig answered. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. "She sounded pretty excited on the phone".

Happy clapped his hands together and rubbed them back and forth. "Sweet!" he yelled. "Can't wait to teach her some new tricks!"

"Yeah well...we'll see about that..she doesn't know where we're goin'...let me do the talkin', alright?" said Tig. He gave Happy a warning look to which he nodded.

"Will do..." he answered. "Hey...you think she'd mind if we brought a camera?" Tig whipped his head around. "Alright...alright...no cameras..."

By the time they got to the main room, most of the crew was gone, which suited Tig fine. He wasn't ready to show off his new ink yet anyways. He wanted to do that the same time he pulled off his other surprise for her. He smiled as he walked to his bike - he couldn't wait to see her reaction, both to his tattoo AND the other thing. In fact, he couldn't wait to see ALL of their reactions. It was going to absolutely blow their minds.

But right now, he had to go meet her out at Bud's. He was a bit leary of having her on the highway alone after dark, but he knew she could handle herself. Especially now that she was on high alert after the whole ugly Mayan thing. He looked to Happy to see if he was ready, and when he got the nod, he pulled out of the lot and headed for Bud's place. That was only the first stop, where they would meet. The next stop after Bud's was the destination of the night. He wondered what Aimee would think when they got there, and he really hoped she wouldn't be scared away. They hit the highway and gunned the throttle...time would tell!


	114. Chapter 114

**Hi everyone...it's me, the real Aimee, the author. I haven't done any of these forwards over here yet, as the story has been pretty straightforward, but I felt I had to write in the beginning of this chapter to be sure that I WARN everyone that things are about to get very, VERY spicy. Yes, I've done the threesome thing already, and things have also already been pretty smutty, but these next few chapters kind of go above and beyond the regular smut. It still, in my opinion, fits in with the characters and the progress they've made so far. Just think for a moment - if YOU were with Tig and Happy for the night, don't you think things would get a bit...freaky? So there you have it. You've been warned. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Read on...**  
*********************************************************************************************************************

Aimee was pretty sure she couldn't drive any faster. She'd rode out of Charming like the devil was on her tail on her way to meet the guys. A cop passed her in the opposite direction halfway and she eased up a bit, checking her mirror to see if he'd turn around, but he didn't. She decided to slow down a bit in order to arrive on time, rather than face getting pulled over.

It took her about twenty minutes, but when she pulled off the main highway, it felt like she'd practically flown there. She could barely breathe from the excitement! She drove another little ways to Bud's place and pulled into the parking lot, staying to the side of the building. Since it was only Monday, he was already closed up for the night. Aimee was glad - she wasn't sure she could face that sweet, kind man knowing what debauchery she'd be getting up to later...

She turned off her bike and waited for the guys. Tig said they'd be leaving when she did, so they should be here any second. She looked around at the empty lot. It was a bit creepy to be out here alone in the dark, especially after what had happened to her. She felt a shiver as she remembered the Mayans and what that one guy had done...the way Tig killed him in a flash. She was sure that Happy would do the same for her, if need be, and she felt an overwhelming sense of protection. She knew she would be ok with the both of them...that she had nothing to be afraid of...

The roar of bikes came within earshot and Aimee looked to the road. She saw the headlights first, then the bikes came into view. Her heart sped up as they pulled into the lot, Tig smiling at her as he pulled up next to her.

"Hey baby...you made it out alright" he said.

"Yeah...it's a nice night on the highway" she answered. She immediately felt silly. It was just like the "I carried a watermelon" line from Dirty Dancing. She was pretty sure they didn't care what the driving conditions were...She looked at Tig and noticed he was wearing his leather jacket with a scarf around his neck. "You CAN'T be cold..." she said. She was only wearing her Tee shirt.

Tig looked down, then looked back up at her. "Nah...I'm good...we should get going". He changed the subject quickly and started to back his bike out. "Just follow us, alright?"

Aimee nodded and started up her bike. She turned around and followed them out of the parking lot and further into town. She'd been here once with Gemma, just after the whole Mayan thing, when they'd come out for ice cream, but they hadn't gone any further. It seems like Tig and Happy were doing just that. She followed them through the quiet little town and out the other side, back onto the side road. They travelled for another fifteen or so minutes, then pulled off onto a dirt road.

Aimee didn't like dirt roads, not on her bike. She'd just washed it a few days before, and dirt roads always made it worse. It stuck like glue! But she stayed right behind them, rocks flicking up as they went. She looked around her and saw nothing but trees...where the hell were they going?

Finally, the road turned slightly and they crossed over a little wooden bridge that led to another road and finally to a little cabin. Aimee had often heard the guys talk about the cabin, and wondered if this was the one. She pulled up alongside of the guys and shut off her bike. She threw her helmet over the backrest and got off, staring at the building.

"Hey...you comin' or what?" yelled Tig. Aimee blinked back to reality and ran a few steps to catch up with him. Happy was already unlocking the door and inside by the time she got there.

It was a small little place, like a typical cabin would be. There was a fireplace in the main room, a kitchen off to the side, a bathroom and what looked like a few bedrooms. Aimee stood at the door looking around while the guys went around turning on lights and lighting the fire. She finally had sense enough to close the door behind her. As soon as she did, Happy called out for her to lock it, and she knew they would be in for an interesting night...

Aimee sat on the old couch while they moved around. Tig still hadn't taken off his coat, and she wondered what was up with that, but didn't question him. She'd learned during the time she was with him that some things were meant to be left alone. She kept watching both of them, wondering how it would all start. Would they all just get naked all of a sudden? Would they ask? Would they wait until SHE asked? She really didn't want to do something stupid...

"Want a drink, doll?" asked Tig, bringing her back to the moment. "We got scotch..."

"Umm...yeah...ok" she said. He smiled at her and headed to the kitchen to make it. While she was watching him go, Happy came over and sat across from her.

"You want a joint?" he asked.

Aimee shook her head. "No thanks..." she answered. She'd never done drugs, and she wasn't about to start now.

Happy chuckled as he pulled one out and lit it. "Tell me...how is it that you're such a good girl...yet you're so bad, too..."

Aimee wasn't exactly sure how to answer that, so she just looked down at the floor. Happy could be quite the intimidating character when he wanted to be. She flicked her eyes back up to him and found that he was still watching her as he took a drag of the joint. She felt like she would burn up under his gaze.

Thankfully, Tig came back in and handed her the drink. She thanked him, making Happy chuckle again, probably because of her manners, and took a sip. She looked up, and Happy was still staring at her. She turned her head to Tig - he was staring, too. She was starting to feel uncomfortable...

Happy took a long drag of his joint and threw it to the floor, crushing it out. He leaned forward and laid his elbows on his knees, still staring at her. "So...we gonna do this or what..." he asked, grinning.

Aimee swallowed her sip of scotch and looked from him to Tig, who was also still looking at her. "I...I..guess...so..." she said. She'd felt so confident earlier, but now she was all nervous! How did they have that power to do that to her?

Happy stood up and unbuckled his jeans, dropping them to the floor, followed quickly by his boxers. Aimee watched it all with wide eyes. He pulled his shirt off and walked over to stand in front of her. "Suck it" he said.

Aimee didn't move. She was completely taken off-guard. She looked to Tig, who simply sat back and watched her, then back to Happy. He reached down and took her drink from her, laying it on the table. "I said...suck it" he repeated. Aimee wasn't sure what to do. The other time they'd all been together, at Happy's place, had been different. It had just...happened...and she had felt so comfortable. Now...Happy had a whole different tone...it was rough and crude...and she kinda liked it...

He reached out and grabbed her hair. It was somewhat gentle, but still - he'd grabbed it. Aimee looked up at him once, then back down to his cock. She moved in a bit and opened her mouth, listening as he sighed at the contact.

"Yeah baby...just like that..." he said, getting a tighter grip on her hair. He was moving his hips a bit, and Aimee was trying to pull back so she wouldn't take too much, but Happy had other ideas. He swatted her hands away with his other hand. "Take it deep, baby..."

Aimee closed her eyes. This was by far the dirtiest, craziest, sluttiest thing she'd ever done, but it was also the most exciting! Her brain would not let her believe that it was happening - that she was doing these things here in this cabin in the middle of nowhere with two of the meanest, baddest guys from the Sons of Anarchy. Stuff like this just didn't happen to her...well, at least not BEFORE...

Aimee felt herself being pulled foward and she opened her eyes. Both of Happy's hands were now twisted in her hair, and he was pulling her off the couch and onto the floor. She went willingly, on her knees, and laid her hands on his thighs. Behind her, she felt Tig kneel close and felt his hands at her shirt, pulling it up. Happy let her go so she could pull off of him and Tig could pull the shirt over her head. As soon as it was off, Tig undid her bra and got that off, too. Happy moved away and took a swig of his beer. Aimee could see him making motions to Tig, but she had no idea what he meant.

"Wanna move into the bedroom, baby?" said Tig, his voice low in her ear. She nodded and stood up, taking his hand as he led her in. When she got to the bed, she lay down as Happy climbed on next to her, immediately moving to her breasts, licking and sucking. Tig quickly got her jeans and panties off and parted her legs, moving between them and lying down.

She gasped as she felt his tongue on her clit, arching up off the bed a little. Happy chuckled and looked up at her. "You like that doll?" he asked. "Tell him you like it..."

"I...like...it..." she panted. "Please..."

"Oh...gonna beg too, huh?" he said. He looked down at Tig. "Don't finger her...I wanna feel how tight she is..."

Tig looked up at him, understanding. He felt that twinge again at the thought of another man feeling what was his, but he let it go. One look at Aimee's face told him that she was loving every minute of it.

Aimee could feel herself getting close. The mixture of having the two of them, plus hearing Happy's dirty talk was sending over the moon. She knew she wouldn't last much longer...Happy pulled his mouth off of her and rolled onto his back, grabbing a condom as he moved. Tig moved away, too, and Aimee lifted her head for direction.

"Get up baby" said Happy. Aimee raised herself up, then knelt up on the bed. Happy took her hand and pulled her over close to him. "Get on, baby...take me for a ride..." He laid his hands on her hips, guiding her as she straddled him, lining herself up. She knew what he wanted, and this time she knew how to do it. She lifted a little, feeling his cock touching her, then lowered herself down slowly.

Happy drew a sharp breath and hissed. "Fuck..." he said, feeling her take him in. "That's right baby...gimme that pussy..."

Every time he spoke, Aimee felt a spark. Whether it was his voice or the words he was using or both, she didn't know. She only knew that she wanted him to keep doing it. She moved all the way down until their bodies touched. "Atta girl..." he said, "...now give it to me...come on..." Aimee moved up again, slowly, then back down. She looked at his face, at the wicked little grin, and liked what she saw. She moved faster, loving the way he felt inside of her.

"Yeah...yeah...yeah..." he said on every thrust. He reached up and squeezed her breasts, making her gasp. She laid her hands on his chest, bracing herself. "You like it...don't you..." he panted. "You like being a bad girl...huh..."

Aimee nodded. She certainly couldn't speak. She DID like it, and she DID like being the bad girl for once. She only wished should could have been the bad girl sooner in her life...

"You wanna be really bad?" he asked. Aimee stared at him, unable to speak, but also unsure of what he meant. "Do ya?" he asked again. Aimee finally nodded. "Killer...I think she's ready..." he said. Aimee turned slightly to see where Tig was and what he was doing, but as soon as she did, she felt him moving up behind her, laying his hands on her back, pushing her down onto Happy's chest. She stopped moving as his hands moved to her ass. He spanked her, making her jump, then rubbed the spot he'd hit. He did it again a few more times, then on the last rub, he moved his fingers in a little and touched her other spot.

Aimee bolted upright at the touch. She definitely hadn't been expecting that! She wasn't quite sure what to think. She didn't move a muscle as he touched her there, lightly and gently. It felt completely different than anything she'd experienced before. It didn't feel bad, like she always thought it might, but it was definitely odd...

"You ok, baby?" asked Tig, bringing his other hand up to her back, making sure she was ok.

She didn't answer him. "Baby? You alright?" he asked again. "You want me to stop?"

"I...I...don't...know..." she managed to say. Below her, Happy started to thrust up into her again, slowly, and she gasped. The sensations were overwhelming. She looked down at him, locking eyes.

"I think you like it" said Happy. "Try it...it's a whole new ballgame once you do..."

She nodded her head, which Tig saw. He pulled his hand away for a moment and spit on it, needing something to help him. He brought it back and touched his finger to her ass lightly and pushed in a bit. Once more, she jumped at the contact, but didn't tell him to stop. Tig took that as a good sign, but he wanted to be sure she was ok. He would never forgive himself if he hurt her - he only wanted to make her feel good. He pushed in a little further and rubbed her back with his other hand. "That's it baby..." he whispered.

Happy moved faster, pushing his hips off the bed to reach her better. He looked up into her face, knowing she was liking what Tig was doing to her. He got the biggest rush knowing it was her first time going there, and he had to grit his teeth to keep from coming. He reached his hand down between them and rubbed her clit, making her moan. He loved to hear her moan! Aimee relaxed even more at the touch and Tig pushed his finger in a little further, then began moving it in and out slowly. Aimee came undone.

Her hips moved frantically and her eyes squeezed shut. Her mouth was slack and Happy thought she would pass out or have a seizure any second from the way she was breathing.

"That's it...let it go..." he said to her, "give it to me...come on..."

There was that dirty talk again! Aimee couldn't hold back. She had no idea this could feel so good! The feelings washed over her like waves and she felt like she was cumming over and over and over...and it wouldn't stop. Her arms gave out and she fell onto Happy like a ton of bricks, covering him and panting and whimpering. Happy stopped moving and simply let her lay there. He looked over her back to Tig and grinned.

"Guess she liked it, huh?" he asked. Tig grinned and nodded, pulling his finger free.

"Baby...baby...you still with us here?" asked Tig, moving up by her side and brushing her hair out of her face. Aimee blinked her eyes open and looked up at him. "We're not done yet baby...think you can take some more?"

She nodded. Happy rolled her off of him, pulling himself out in the process, and got her on her back. He moved off the bed and lit another joint while Tig moved on and got on top of her. He looked down at her as he lined himself up and pushed in. "Alright...let's see what else we can do..."


	115. Chapter 115

"Alright...let's see what else we can do..." Tig pushed into her and immediately started fucking her, hard. Aimee had no time to react, but she really didn't need any - she was already beyond any comprehensible thought and she was content to just lay there and let them do whatever they wanted to her.

Tig smiled down at her as he moved, brushing her hair back every so often. "You ok, baby?" he asked. Aimee was sure it was the millionth time he'd asked her. She managed to nod to him, letting him know she was good. He laid his hand on her face, rubbing his thumb over her lips and looking at her mouth. "You can speak, you know..." he said.

The thing was, she really couldn't. Not words, anyways. Grunts, moans...those were things she could handle right now. Again, she nodded to him. His hand moved down onto her shoulder, then to the back of her neck. His thumb moved to her throat, pressing in slightly. Aimee felt a strange pressure and immediately gasped at the feeling. Interestingly enough, the pleasure she was feeling got stronger...

Tig watched her face, biting his lip as he wondered if she'd be into it or not. Tig liked weird shit. He'd tried some of it with her, the more tame stuff, but had never taken her "there". He hadn't even told her about it. He wondered if she would be freaked out by it all being thrown right into it, but so far she was doing good. She'd let him know if she didn't like something...

Aimee stared at him as she gasped for air, his thumb pressing a little more every so often. Was he trying to choke her? She could still breathe fine, but she did feel herself panicing a little...but still...it felt so damn good...

Tig pressed in once more, and Aimee struggled to take a breath. Her hands instinctively came up to his arm, grabbing him, and he knew she'd had enough. He let go of her neck and brought his hand back up to her face, soothing her cheek. She coughed a little and took several deep breaths.

"Good girl...you did good, baby..." he said. "Did you like it?" Aimee half nodded. She did and she didn't. Tig reached down and took her hand, bringing it up to his throat. "Here...you do it to me..." he said. Aimee opened her hand and placed it on his neck. She looked at the spot...and did a double take. Her eyes went wide...Tig chuckled and pulled her hand back up to his mouth, kissing it.

"For you, doll...somethin' special...just for you..." he said, slowing his thrusts. Aimee couldn't take her eyes off of it. It all made sense now - where Happy had gone with his gear, and the noise she heard in the background when talking to him on the phone.

"Oh my God..." she said, brushing her fingers over it.

"You like it?" Tig asked. Aimee looked up at him and nodded. She LOVED it! She brought her hands to his head and pulled him down to kiss him. Tig laughed at the sudden movement and covered her mouth with his, pushing his tongue inside, feeling every inch.

"What about me?" said Happy, walking over to stand by the bed. "I did it...do I get some love?"

Aimee broke the kiss and turned her head to him, smiling. He climbed onto the bed, laying down beside her, taking his turn at her lips. His hand wandered up and down her body, squeezing and nipping as he went.

"Mmm...you were right, killer..." he said, breaking away. "She DOES taste like strawberries..."

Aimee giggled and stretched slightly. She didn't know she could feel so contented yet so on edge at the same time. It was the strangest feeling, but it's one that she wanted to repeat over and over and over.

Tig pulled out of her and knelt between her legs. He looked at Happy and motioned his head out to the main room. Happy nodded back, then got up and left them alone, taking his beer with him. When he was gone, Tig flopped down next to her and took her in his arms.

"You sure you're alright with this?" he asked. Aimee nodded.

"Yes...I already told you..." she answered. She'd managed to actually get words out this time.

"I know...but I wanna be sure...I don't wanna hurt you..." he began, but Aimee cut him off.

"You're not...Happy's not either..." she said. "I trust you with my life...both of you..."

Tig simply looked at her for a moment, twirling her hair through his fingers, then finally he spoke. "Did you...like...that little extra bit?" he asked.

"Which one?" asked Aimee, not sure if he meant the choking or...the other thing. Tig laughed.

"Both" he answered.

"I...don't know..." she began. "I...think so...I got a bit nervous when I couldn't breathe".

Tig moved his hand to her throat, gently caressing it. "I'm sorry...you could have stopped me sooner..."

"It felt kinda...good at first..." she said. "You can do it again, just...not so hard...maybe..."

Tig leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Only if you want to baby..." he said. "We're only gonna do what you wanna do...remember that..." Aimee nodded. "What about...the other thing?" he asked.

Yeah, what about that. Aimee wasn't sure what to make of that. She'd never, ever experimented "there" before, but she'd often heard about it and seen it in porn movies, the few she'd watched. The girls that did it seemed to like it, but she just couldn't understand how, until Tig had introduced her to it.

"I...I...think it was good..." she said, making Tig chuckle.

"You think?" he asked. "You came pretty hard...I thought you were gonna pass out there for a second!"

Aimee smiled. "Yeah...ok...I liked it..."

Tig moved his hand down her back and onto her ass, rubbing and squeezing. "You think you might wanna try a little more?" he asked. Aimee looked up at him, her expression changing to uncertainty. "I'll go slow...I promise..." he said. "We got all the time in the world...if you wanna try it..."

Aimee really didn't know if she did or not. She knew it would probably hurt, even though Tig wouldn't try to hurt her on purpose. And she wondered how much time they really did have...it was already well past dark and she had a job to go to in the morning.

Tig saw her thinking and moved his hand back up to her hip. "You don't have to if you don't want to...just say the word" he said.

Aimee bit her lip. "Well...I gotta go to work in the morning...and I..."

"No you don't" said Tig, interupting her. Aimee looked at him confused. Tig just smiled. "I told Clay me and Hap had some business to do, and that we were taking you with us" he explained. "So like I said...we've got all the time in the world".

Aimee giggled. "You got me out of work for sex?" she asked.

Tig laughed. "Well, it's worth it...don't you think so?" Aimee nodded very enthusiastically. He ran his hands over her body. "God I love you..." he said. He lifted her hand and kissed it, kissing each finger lightly.

Aimee smiled, feeling shivers run through her. Tig was her man. HER man! She felt on top of the world. She looked back down to his neck, admiring the tattoo. "I love it" she said. "I can't believe you did that for me..."

"Well I can" he answered. "You're the most amazing thing that ever happened to me. I wanted to get something to show the world that you're all mine".

Aimee leaned up under his chin and kissed it. She thought about telling him her plan for a tattoo, but decided not to. She wanted it to be a surprise, although she was pretty sure she'd never be able to top what he did for her.

"So...wadda ya say..." said Tig, pushing her back slightly she he could look at her. "You up for some more?"

Aimee looked at him a moment, then smiled. "Yeah...I wanna try it..." she looked to the door. "Is Happy coming back?"

Tig looked up, then back at her. "You want him here?" he asked.

Aimee blushed a little. "Ok..." she said.

Tig laughed and got up off the bed. "That might be better, actually...he can work on your other parts..." He opened the door and looked out. "Hap...come on man...it's showtime..."


	116. Chapter 116

Happy walked into the room like a sex God. At least, that's what Aimee thought he looked like. He was still naked, like her and Tig, but he had a joint hanging from his lip and a bottle of Jack in his hand. He laid the bottle down on the bedside table and took a drag of the joint, blowing the smoke out over her body.

"So you're gonna try it, huh?" he asked, grinning at her. Aimee nodded. He looked at Tig, pointing to him. "Me and Killer love a little double stuff...you're gonna love it too baby".

Wait...what? Double stuff? Aimee got a mental picture of what he meant by that, and suddenly she wasn't so sure anymore...

"Hap...come on..." Tig warned. He looked back at Aimee. "You don't have to do anything if you don't want to...alright?"

Aimee looked from Tig to Happy. "What do you mean..."she asked.

Happy chuckled. "Don't worry doll...we'll teach ya..." He crushed out his joint and picked up the bottle, taking a swig. He swallowed, hissing from the burn. He climbed onto the bed and lay down next to her, holding the bottle to her lips. Aimee lifted her head and took a tiny sip. "Mmm..good girl.." he said. "That'll loosen ya up..."

Aimee felt Tig's hands on her legs. "You wanna stay on your back?" he asked. She looked down at him, blankly.

"I...I don't know..." she said. She was starting to feel stupid again...

Tig chuckled and rubbed his hands up and down. "Maybe you should roll over...go on..." he said, as Aimee began to move. He stopped her when she was half on her belly and half on her side. "That's good...now just bend your knee...there...that's good..." Happy got up and moved to her other side, so he could face her. She didn't have sense enough to roll in his direction! He gave her another swig of the Jack and took one himself.

Tig looked at him as he grabbed another condom. "Can you reach her clit from there, man?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm..." answered Happy, already reaching down and touching her. Aimee closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Shit!" said Tig. "Forgot the lube...hang on..." He left the room in search of some, leaving Aimee alone with Happy. He kept on touching her, slowly and gently. She opened her eyes and looked at him, only to find he was looking back at her.

"You've never done this before?" he asked. Aimee shook her head, no. "Not even...a little bit? Alone...in your bed?" Again, she shook her head. "So this is uncharted territory, huh?" She nodded. "It won't be too bad...might hurt a bit at first...but I'll try and keep you feeling good..."

He grinned and Aimee thought she might cum on the spot. He was so HOT! She wondered if he'd get a turn in her ass, too...

"Got it" said Tig, coming back in. Aimee closed her eyes again, after getting a wink from Happy, and tried her best to relax. She felt Tig move close to her, and felt his hands touching her, his fingers spreading something cold and goopy. She felt him push his finger in. He moved slowly, but she still tensed up at the feeling. She must have shown it on her face, because she felt Happy's lips on hers, kissing her lightly, telling her to relax and that it would ok.

She opened her mouth and kissed him back. Kissing Happy wasn't at all like kissing Tig. Happy's mouth tasted of whiskey and something else. She guessed it was the joint. His breath was hot and he kissed her hard and rough. She liked it, but it wasn't the same as kissing Tig. Maybe it was because she was in love with him, but kissing Tig was like a whole event. Even though it only took a few seconds, it felt like forever from the time their lips met to the time their tongues played with each other. She felt little sparks when she kissed Tig. His lips were so soft, yes so strong. He was so gentle and romantic, but at the same time he was claiming her mouth as his own. But right now...Happy was doing a really, REALLY good job...

Aimee felt Tig push his finger in all the way. He stopped, letting her get used to the feeling again, then pulled it out slowly. Right away, he moved in again, then back out, then moved a little faster, watching for her reaction. She seemed to be doing ok, so he got more lube and tried adding a second finger.

Too much. Aimee flinched away from him and immediately brought her arm down to grab his. "It's ok baby...just breathe..." he said, as his other hand moved to her back. He looked at Happy, to try to get his attention to keep up his end of the deal on her clit, but Happy was too involved in her mouth at the moment. He lifted his hand from her back and reached across her body, tapping Happy's arm. Happy got the message and resumed what he was supposed to be doing. Once again, Aimee relaxed a bit, and Tig pushed the second finger back in.

She whimpered a little, and tensed up, but after a few minutes she relaxed. Tig moved his fingers in and out, opening them a little to get her ready. He couldn't help but wonder if this would be a one time thing, or if they'd be adding it in to what they already did at home. He hoped it was the latter, since he really liked doing it this way. But if not, he was ok with that. He was already feeling pretty excited at the fact that she even wanted to try it. It was funny - if someone had told him, on that first night he'd met her, that he'd have her in a threesome fucking her up the ass? He would have had them committed.

Aimee was feeling pretty good. It was still a very strange feeling, but one that she didn't mind...not really. At least twenty minutes had passed, and while she was nowhere near cumming from it, she thought it was alright, especially since Tig seemed to like it. She would do anything he asked her to...once, anyways. She opened her eyes and saw that Happy was looking down, watching what Tig was doing. She wondered what it looked like, and decided that she really didn't want to know...

Tig pulled his fingers free and picked up the lube. "You sure?" he asked, looking up to her once more. "Tell me you're sure..."

Happy flicked his eyes to hers, waiting for her answer. She took a deep breath and shifted slightly. "I'm sure..." she whispered. It was so quiet that Tig didn't hear it. He looked to Happy, who nodded to him, letting him know she was ready.

Tig got the condom on and covered himself in lube. He had to make sure it would be good for her. He felt his hands shaking a bit - this was a big deal. He'd done it a million times before, but with OTHER girls. Not with HIS girl. When he felt he had enough, he tossed the bottle on the bed, and moved in close to her, touching his dick against her ass. He watched the slight shiver as it moved through her body, and placed his hands on her hip.

"Alright baby...just try to relax..." he said. Aimee tried her hardest. She felt Happy's fingers moving a little faster on her clit, making little ripples move through her. She wanted to open her eyes, but she wanted to keep them closed, too.

Tig pushed against her and it felt...odd. He pushed again, and she felt more pressure than any kind of pleasure. It didn't feel at all like regular sex. She wondered how the girls in the porn movies liked it so much, and she wondered why everyone said it was so bad because it really didn't feel too bad at all...

...until Tig got inside. Aimee's eyes snapped open and she gasped. It hurt! A lot! She started to move up, trying to get away from it, but Tig held her in her place.

"It's ok baby...give it a second..." he said, trying to calm her down.

"It hurts..." she whispered, her face showing a slight grimace.

Happy turned more to face her and reached his hand down further so he could put his fingers inside of her. "It takes a second, doll...just hang on..."

Aimee wasn't sure she could do that. This wasn't just a finger! Tig was a big guy! She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, willing herself to relax and willing it to feel better. Tig ran his hands over her back and hip, and down her leg, trying to comfort her.

"If you wanna stop, we'll stop" he said.

"She's alright", said Happy, "aren't ya doll..." He looked at Tig, who was looking back at him, giving him that warning look again. Happy leaned over and nipped her ear, looking at Tig the whole time.

"Tig loves your ass baby..." he whispered, making sure Tig heard every word. "You wanna give it to him, don't ya?"

Aimee bit her lip and swallowed hard. She nodded. She did want to give him something he wanted.

"Good girl" said Happy. "It'll be alright...we'll make you cum...don't worry..." He looked back at Tig and grinned. Tig just stared at him, but again, he let it go.

"I'm...I'm...o..k..." Aimee said, taking another deep breath. "Keep going...please..."

Tig had to be sure. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Like...really sure?" Aimee nodded.

"Please..."she said again.

Happy looked at him. "You heard the girl...fuck that ass..." he said, his fingers working overtime on her clit.

Tig pushed in deeper, feeling her body tighten on him. He kept his eyes on her face, watching for signs. Her eyebrows were down, and she was still biting her lip but he couldn't tell if it was from pain or from concentration. Knowing her, she was putting her all into relaxing for him. He pushed all the way in and stopped. "Ok?" he asked. She nodded. He waited another few moments, rubbing her back and her belly, then slowly pulled back out. She gasped at the feeling and reached her hand out to grab something. Happy met it with his, and entwined their fingers.

"Atta girl..." he whispered, his voice low, "let him take it..."

Tig pushed back in again, then back out slowly. Maybe, if she ever let him do this again, he would fuck her - hard and fast - but not now. He didn't mind taking his time, and he made a mental note to make sure Happy did the same...IF he let him take her ass. He wasn't really sure he wanted to. Pussy was one thing, but this...this was sacred. This was his. Whether or not someone else was in the room didn't matter...as long as that other dick didn't enter, it was all good.

Aimee shifted again slightly, lifting her hips up and sticking her ass up a little higher. Tig pushed again and suddenly, it didn't feel so bad. She wasn't about to see stars or anything, but still...it felt...ok. She felt Tig's grip tighten on her hip, and his movements got faster. She knew he liked it, and she knew he would cum soon. She opened her eyes and lifted her head, turning back slightly towards him.

He saw her trying to catch his eye, and he moved his head over a bit so she could. Aimee grinned as she looked at him - he was covered in sweat, his hair was damp, and he looked so very, very hot. She felt a little bold, and decided to let him know.

"Fuck me..." she said quietly. Happy's head whipped around to her and he chuckled. Tig just stared at her with an animalistic expression on his face.

"Now you're gettin' into it" said Happy. "Tell him again...tell him to fuck your ass..."

Aimee looked from Happy, back to Tig. "Fuck...my...ass..." she said in time with his thrusts.

Again, Tig just stared at her, the sweat dripping down onto her body as he moved. He always got a kick when she talked dirty, which wasn't very often, and this time, added to what he was doing, it sent him over the edge.

He pushed into her twice more and came hard. He growled as he grabbed her hip, the vibrations moving through Aimee's body. She lay still under him as he breathed heavy, dropping his head onto her side. After a few moments, he pulled out and crawled up behind her, still panting hard against her back.

"Thank you baby..." he said. "God...that was...so damn good..."

Aimee moved again so she could lie on her back. She looked from Tig to Happy, wondering what would happen next.

Tig opened his eyes and looked at her. "Did you cum?" he asked. Aimee shook her head, no. He leaned over and kissed her. "You will...next time...I promise. We got all night, remember?" She nodded. His eyes fluttered and she knew he was heading for a nap. On her other side, Happy was moving his fingers up and down her body. Aimee turned to him when Tig nodded off.

"I'm still awake, baby girl..." he said. "You want me to get you off?"

Aimee thought for a moment. She'd stopped Happy earlier because Tig wasn't there, and she felt it wasn't right. But Tig was here now, even if he was asleep, so it was ok...wasn't it? It felt ok...She turned on her side towards Happy and nodded.

"Yeah...please..."


	117. Chapter 117

"Yeah...please..."

Aimee felt her pulse start to race as soon as she said the words. If Tig was asleep, it was ok for Happy to take care of her...wasn't it? They were all there together, so everyone was ok with it...it didn't matter which one she was with...right?

Before she could reason any further, Happy smiled at her and put his fingers back on her clit, rubbing slowly. Aimee gasped and closed her eyes for a moment, opening them a second later because she didn't want to miss any of it.

"Wadda ya want me to do, baby?" asked Happy, grinning at her. His other hand was under his head, propped up by his elbow. "You wanna cum fast...or slow..."

Dear God...he just had a way with words! Aimee bit her lip and looked down, feeling really shy all of a sudden. Happy just had that effect on her."You pick..." she finally said. Happy grinned even more, if that was possible, and began to chuckle. He turned over and got up from the bed, holding out his hand to her.

"Come on baby..." he said. "Don't wanna wake Tigger up..."

Aimee sat up and looked at Tig. He was still sound asleep. She looked back to Happy, wondering if she should go with him. She liked having Tig in the same room, even if he was out for the count, but she felt that she could trust Happy, too. She had been trusting him all along. She took his hand and scooted to the edge of the bed, getting up and walking with him out of the room.

Happy led her out into the living room, closing the bedroom door behind him. He let go of her hand long enough to stoke the fire and add another log. "There...nice and hot for ya..." he said, turning back to her. He lifted his hand and wiggled his finger, signalling for her to come over to him. She did, and he motioned to the rug on the floor, urging her to get down on it.

Aimee knelt on it, letting her hand drift over the soft fur. She wasn't sure what kind of animal it had been, only that it was soft. She looked back up to Happy as he walked in front of her, holding his cock in his hand and touching it to her lips.

"You've got the sweetest mouth..." he said. "...show me what you can do..." Aimee opened up, taking just the head inside, and swirled her tongue around. Happy hissed at the contact and she looked up at him. She moved her hands up, one to his thigh and the other to stroke his dick, but Happy immediately took them in his. "Just your mouth, baby...just your mouth..." He held her wrists firmly, keeping them away. Aimee got the idea of what he wanted, but he still didn't let them go. She leaned in further, taking more of him, listening to his breathing get heavier, then moved back out, then in again, a little faster on each pass.

"Shit baby...yeah..." he grunted. Aimee looked up at him again, meeting his eyes. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. He looked so...primal. Like he was the predator and she was his prey. It gave her a chill, but in a very good way.

She thought he would soon cum, but instead he pulled himself back and she let him go, the drool running down her chin. She tried to lift her hand to wipe it away, but found that Happy was still holding her wrists. She pulled a little harder, but still, he wouldn't let go. She looked at him wondering what he was playing at...

"You did what Tig wanted..." he began, looking down at her, "...now do what I want..."

Aimee swallowed. "What...do...you want?" she asked, half afraid to hear the answer, but also half eager.

Happy grinned at her and let her go. He walked back to the bedroom, Aimee's eyes on him the whole way, and returned with something in his hands. "On your belly..." he said, "...now".

Aimee really didn't think it was possible to cum from words alone, but she was pretty damn close. His voice...my God his voice! It did amazing and terrifying things to her, but she liked it. She wondered, suddenly, if there was a way to record him...

She slowly sat down and began to roll onto her belly, wondering what he was going to do. As soon as she was flat, she felt him kneel down and straddle her thighs, his cock still rock hard and laying against her leg. She felt his hands grabbing her wrists again, but this time he pulled them back behind her. She began to realize what he was doing...

Happy held her wrists together and picked up the bungee cord he'd brought with him. When it seemed like Aimee would revisit their little threesome set-up, he decided that she needed to try some new shit, or rather, just DO some new shit. Tig had told him to let him do the talking, but Tig was asleep. Besides, she'd already gone pretty damn far taking his dick up her ass, so this little bit wouldn't hurt...

He tied her hands together, tightly, but not as tight as he was used to having his girls bound up. It was her first time, and if he was going to get her to do it again, he couldn't scare her...at least not much...He felt and saw her stiffen as he tightened the cord. She tried to look back at him, but she didn't say anything. Happy grinned - she was learning this old lady shit pretty well, doing what her man wanted. Of course, he wasn't her man, but he was second in line...

Aimee felt herself starting to panic a bit. She'd never been tied up. Tig had never done that to her. It didn't hurt or anything, but it was still very different. She looked to the bedroom door and wondered what Tig would think of this. She took a few deep breaths and remembered that he was just a shout away, but she certainly hoped that whatever Happy was going to do wouldn't have her calling for him...

She felt Happy's hands on her hips, pulling her up. She couldn't move very well not having her hands to use, so he did most of the work. Finally, she was up on her knees, but her chest and head were still on the rug. It was rather uncomfortable, to say the least.

"Pussy or ass, baby..." asked Happy. "Your choice..." Aimee didn't answer him right away, as she was still a bit stunned by this whole thing. "Hurry up doll...or I'm gonna choose for you..."

"Pussy..." she answered in a panic. She didn't think she could take him anywhere else, and she really didn't want to. For some reason, she wanted only Tig to go there. She heard Happy chuckle and felt him touching her.

"Pussy it is..." he said, and in a second he was inside her. She gasped and nearly choked from being almost upside down. There was no warning, no slow build up, just bam! She felt his fingers nipping into her flesh as he gripped her hips hard. On every thrust the rug was moving slightly, and Aimee felt totally disoriented. She needed to get her bearings and her balance but her hands were tied tight and she couldn't move them at all.

Her hands started to feel numb and she felt like she had no control at all. She was starting to panic, and whatever pleasure she had felt was being replaced by fear.

"Wait...please..." she said, but her voice was quiet. She was already somewhat hoarse from the night's events, and she tried to clear her throat but the position almost made her choke again. Happy didn't hear her - he just kept pounding into her with all he had, talking dirty and working on getting himself off.

"Please...Happy...wait..." she tried again, but still he didn't stop. Everytime she pulled at the cord, her shoulders screamed in pain. She'd pulled something for sure, but she still kept trying. Her mind flashed back to the old train station, and the way she'd been tied up by the Mayans. She remembered the feeling of helplessness and suddenly she was back there, desperately trying to get away.

"Stop...stop...please!" she said, her voice louder now. "Stop!.,,,,STOP!...STOP!..."

Happy heard her, finally, and stopped moving. He opened his mouth to ask her if she was ok when the bedroom door opened. Tig's jaw dropped at what he saw and in a flash he was across the floor, throwing Happy off of her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he screamed. He undid the cord, throwing it across the room, and took Aimee in his arms, holding her close. He stared daggers at Happy. "I fucking warned you not to hurt her!" he yelled.

"Tig...I..." Happy began, but Tig wasn't hearing it.

"I fucking trusted you man..." he spat. "SHE trusted you...and you go and do this shit? You know she can't take that!"

Aimee looked at Happy, catching her breath, then grabbed Tig's arm. "Tig...it's ok...I'm..."

Tig looked down at her, taking her face in his hands. "It's alright, baby...I'm right here...what did he make you do..."

"I didn't make her..." Happy began, but Tig looked at him and cut him off.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled. He looked back to Aimee, who was covering his hands with her own.

"He didn't make me...I...I..wanted to..." she said, still trying to catch her breath. "I...I...just got..kinda scared...I'm sorry..."

Tig looked from her, to Happy, then stood up, taking Aimee up with him. He led her back to the bedroom and looked back at Happy before he shut the door. "I'll deal with you in a minute..." he warned. Happy was a mean son of a bitch, but Tig was one guy he knew he had to stay and face. If not, he'd hunt him down and slit his throat. He sat on the couch and lit a cigarette, staring at the door.

Aimee sat on the bed and immediately started to try and explain. "I'm sorry...I just got scared...I knew he wouldn't hurt me..."

"Well it certainly fucking looked like it!" said Tig, interupting her. He held up her hands, looking at the marks the cord made. "Jesus Christ! Look what he did to you...that bastard..." he started to get up and head for the door, but Aimee stopped him.

"No...Tig...don't, please!" she begged. "I told him I wanted to...I just...when I couldn't move...I...it made me think about the Mayans...and what...they did...It's not Happy's fault...please don't be mad..."

Tig looked at her, still breathing heavy. He was ready to rip Happy's head off, best friend or not. No matter what she explained to him, seeing his girl upset like that made him mad. Mad and afraid. He'd kill himself if anything ever happened to her. Anything!

"Please Tig...it's not his fault...ok?" she said again, trying to make him understand. "I'll...I'll be more careful next time...I won't do anything when you're not there...I promise...ok? Please..."

"Next time?" Tig asked. "You still want to let him touch you?"

"He didn't hurt me..." she answered. "...I wasn't in pain...I just panicked...I swear...He's a good guy, Tig...he wouldn't do that..."

Tig couldn't believe what he was hearing. Aimee had such a big heart that she was making Happy sound like a fucking saint. Tig sighed. She was right. Now that he thought about it, she wasn't crying, and she didn't sound like someone in pain. He figured she would have been screaming if she was. And she obviously trusted Happy to go out there with him in the first place. He stood up and kissed her head, then turned and headed for the door.

When he opened it, Happy immediately stood up and tried to explain himself. "Look man...I swear to God I didn't think I was hurting her...I swear..." he began. "I wouldn't do that...you know that..."

"I know" said Tig, cutting him off. Happy stopped speaking and just stared at him. Tig laughed. "Do you know that she's in there defending you?" he said. "She's begging me not to come out here and rip your goddamned head off". Happy didn't say a word. "She panicked...the cord, it made her think about that Mayan shit...what they did to her. Jesus Christ man, did you not think?"

Happy lowered his head, looking at the floor. "Fuck...shit man...I didn't even think about that...I'm sorry...If you want me to go..."

"No" said Aimee from the doorway. Both men turned and looked at her. "I don't want you to go..." She looked from Happy to Tig. "And I don't want you to fight, either".

"What do you want to do, baby?" asked Tig. "We can go home right now if you want. Just say the word".

Aimee looked at him, then at Happy, then back to Tig. She looked at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was almost one, then back to the guys once more.

"Let's just go to sleep" she said. "All of us". She gave them one more look, then went back into the bedroom.

Tig watched her go, then turned to Happy. "Maybe you should just stay out here for a bit" he said. Happy nodded, and walked to the couch. Tig walked into the bedroom and closed the door. Aimee was already under the covers and looking at him, waiting. He climbed in next to her and kissed her gently.

"Promise me you won't be mad at him" she said softly. He didn't answer. "Promise me" she repeated.

Tig sighed. "I promise".

"Like you mean it" she replied.

"I said I promise" he answered. He looked at her a moment. "I guess that's the end of that, huh?"

Aimee looked at him for a long time, then finally shook her head. "No...it doesn't have to be".

Tig laughed. "I just can't figure you out, you know that. You're like some kind of big mystery".

Aimee smiled. "So are you...but I'm learning...I'm telling you the truth, Tig...he didn't hurt me. I swear".

Tig kissed her again. "I know, baby" he said. "He knows I would kill him if he did". He looked into her eyes. "You really want to keep this going?"

Aimee nodded. "Yeah...I do...but I think we should get some sleep first..."

Tig chuckled and pulled her into his arms. "Yeah...we should. Sweet dreams baby...sweet dreams..."


	118. Chapter 118

Aimee woke to muffled voices talking. It was light out - that much she could tell. It must have been just after dawn, since the sun was peeping through the middle of the curtains. She blinked her eyes open and rolled over onto her back. Tig was gone. She blinked a few more times to get herself fully awake, and realized that he must be out in the main room talking to Happy, hence the voices. She rolled again, facing the door, and tried to hear what they were saying, but it was too muffled. At least they weren't shouting at each other.

She really hoped that Tig understood what happened last night. She'd been totally willing to try whatever Happy wanted her to do, since she'd been trying everything else all night, but she should have been more careful. Of course she wasn't thinking about the Mayans - everything they'd been doing had felt so good that nothing bad had entered her mind - but as soon as she felt restrained and couldn't get out of it, she just couldn't shake the feeling. It wasn't Happy's fault. He wasn't thinking about it, either. She got up and crept to the door, opening it a crack, and listening.

"Those Mayan pricks fucked her up, so we can't pull any shit like that again" said Tig. "Anything else, I think she'll try, but just not that".

"I'm sorry man..." said Happy. "I really wasn't thinking about that shit. She probably won't let me touch her again".

"Yeah...she will" answered Tig. "That's what she said, anyway...I tell you man, she's a fucking saint. She'll do whatever the fuck we want to her. And she'll take it, too! I never met anyone like her...she's just so...so..."

Happy chuckled. "Yeah...I know..." he said. There was silence for a moment. "You think she'll wanna try to take us both?"

Aimee couldn't help but gasp as she listened. She immediately covered her mouth so they wouldn't hear her. Take them both? Did they mean...Christ, what ELSE could they mean? She'd seen it in porn movies before, but never, EVER thought she'd be in that position! Could she do it? Did she even WANT to do it? More than anything else, that thought made her nervous.

Tig sighed. "I don't know man...that might be a bit too much" he said. "She might just want it straight from now on. I doubt I'll ever get in her ass again".

"You never know, man" answered Happy. "She seemed to do alright with it. I mean, she didn't cum, but she didn't stop you either".

Tig looked at his watch. "I'll let her sleep for another little while...then we'll see what she wants to do". There was silence again. Aimee tried to open the door a bit more so she could see what he was doing. Finally, he spoke again. "I know I don't have to tell you...but just so we're clear...this shit stays between us".

"For sure, man" answered Happy.

"No I'm serious" said Tig. "All those other chicks...they don't mean shit. You can tell the fucking world what we did with them...but not this. Aimee would die if it ever got out. She's a good girl, man. She's classy. What she does in the bedroom is our business...Actually, it's MY business. You're just along as an extra".

"And I thank you for that, my brother" said Happy. Aimee could hear him grinning. He chuckled. "I think it's so fucking hot...she's an upper class lady but she's a bedroom ghetto freak! Fuck!"

Aimee's eyes went wide. She'd never been called hot before. Or called a "ghetto freak" for that matter. She wondered if that was a good thing or not...

Now it was Tig's turn to laugh. "Yeah...that she is" he said. "She's really come out her shell, that's for sure. Last week I even had her doing shit on her period..."

"TIG!" Aimee hissed. She'd spoken before she realized it, embarrassed by him telling Happy her little secret. Both men whipped their heads to the bedroom door. She opened it a bit more and peeped out. "Don't be telling that stuff!" she whispered.

Tig was surprised that she had been listening, but he started to laugh. "I think it's alright baby, considering what other shit you've been doing. What are you doing creepin' around? Come out here!"

"No...I'm not dressed..." she answered.

Happy laughed. "We've already seen you naked, baby...doesn't matter"

She looked at them a moment, then closed the door, listening to them laughing. She had noticed that they had their jeans back on, so she wasn't about to parade around in nothing. She pulled on her panties and grabbed Tig's shirt, pulling it over her head. It was a bit long, but it would do. She opened the door again and went out, moving to stand at the back of the couch.

Tig turned around and smiled at her. "We're not gonna bite, baby" he said, patting the seat next to him. He motioned his head in Happy's direction. "And he's not gonna tie you up, either".

"Come on, man..." said Happy, throwing the butt of his cigarette at him.

Aimee watched the exchange, and felt relieved that things seemed to be back to normal. She looked between them. "So...you guys are ok?" she asked.

Tig nodded. "Yeah...we're alright...if you're alright..." Aimee nodded.

"I'm sorry baby" said Happy, "I didn't mean to scare ya...I just wanted you to try something else, that's all".

Aimee looked down at the floor, kicking the back of the couch with her foot. "I know...don't worry about it...ummm...can I ask you guys something?"

"What is it, baby?" asked Tig.

Aimee flicked her eyes up, then down again, resuming her kicking. "I...umm...I heard...what you guys were saying..." she said. "...what did you mean...take you both..."

"You don't have to do anything..." said Tig, but Aimee interupted him.

"I know...I just want to know what you meant..." she asked. She looked from Tig to Happy, then back again, waiting for one of them to explain it. Tig and Happy just looked at each other, waiting for the other to start talking. Finally, Tig turned to her and started to talk.

"Sometimes...well...we've had girls who...shit man" he looked at Happy and laughed a nervous laugh. "It's so much fucking easier to say it to a whore..."

Happy laughed. "Yeah...guess so..." he said. He looked at Aimee. "There's two of us...and you've got two holes...put two and two together..." he said. Happy certainly had a way with words, didn't he...

Aimee's eyes went wide for a second, but she tried to appear calm. "Oh" she said.

"That's probably a bit too much yet" said Tig, "we can do something else..."

"No...I...I might...wanna try it..." she said. She could feel herself blushing as they looked at her. "Maybe...I don't know yet..."

"That's alright, baby" said Tig. "You don't have to do anything if you don't want to". He patted the seat again, and this time, she walked around and sat next to him, leaning back against him as he put his arm around her. He looked at Happy.

"You wanna go out and get us some breakfast?" he said.

"Can't you cook it?" asked Happy. Aimee giggled. It was like they were an old married couple!

"No...I can't" said Tig, with no expression. He stared at Happy until he finally got up and headed to the bedroom. He came back dressed, and grabbed his wallet.

"Back in a bit" he said, and headed for the door. As he started up his bike, Aimee looked up at Tig.

"Thank you" she said. He looked at her, confused.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not being mad at him" she answered. "He's just like you...he wouldn't hurt me on purpose...and I trust him...just like you trust him. He's kinda like...my second boyfriend". She smiled at him and darted her eyes down.

"Your SECOND boyfriend?" he asked. "Well well well...listen to you, miss thang".

Aimee giggled. "Well...it's true...I mean...I'm SLEEPING with him! What else does that make him?"

"Your boy toy?" Tig asked. His expression turned to one of deep thought. "Wait...so...does that make ME a boy toy, too?"

"Tig..." she said.

"No...I'm serious...is that what we are?" he teased. "Just...just some play things that you can use and abuse and then leave for dead?" Aimee was cracking up. "You just want me for my dick" he said, pretending to be upset. "That's all it is...isn't it...you just want my dick at your beck and call..."

Aimee was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. Tig laughed with her and pulled her close. "I love you" he said, after calming down a little. She looked up at him. "And I don't mind being your play toy...if I can keep you happy, I'll be whatever the fuck you want me to be".

"You do" she answered. "All the time. So does Happy".

Tig sighed. "Do you have a crush on him or something?" he teased. Aimee flicked her eyes up to him, and he saw her skin turning pink. "You DO have a crush on him! What the fuck?"

"It's just a little one..." she said. "Nothing major...he's just..."

Tig just stared at her a moment, then suddenly he pounced, knocking her backwards onto the couch. He lay on top of her, pinning her down, and got very close to her face, looking into her eyes.

"You can look...you can touch...and you can even fuck...but you're mine" he said, grinning.

Aimee caught her breath and stared at him with wide eyes. He began to chuckle as he ran his hands up and down her body. "Is that understood?" She nodded quickly. "Good. Now get these damn clothes off and let me make you cum".

Aimee had never moved so quickly in her life. She tossed the shirt over the couch, and managed to get her panties off after a bit of a struggle, but as soon as she did, Tig opened her legs and dove in, his tongue finding her clit in record time. His fingers soon followed, pushing into her quickly and moving in and out.

She moaned as she reached down, grabbing his hair. She heard and felt him chuckle against her as she pulled it. Her head rolled from side to side as he licked and sucked just the way she needed. It didn't take her very long to cum, and when she did the entire forest around them knew it. She screamed and groaned and made every other noise known to man. Tig moved back from her, watching her chest heave as she calmed down. She looked down to him and grinned.

"I'm so yours..." she panted.

"Say it again..." he said.

"I'm SO yours!" she repeated.

"Again..." he said.

She raised her head and shouted at him. "I'M YOURS!"

He moved up her body and kissed her, hard and deep, then pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Fucking right" he said. "And don't ever, EVER forget it..."


	119. Chapter 119

Happy walked back into the cabin to the sight of Tig's face buried between Aimee's legs.

"I see you found your own breakfast" he said. Aimee's eyes snapped open and she instinctively tried to shut her legs, accidentally pinning Tig's head. He muffled an "ow" against her, and she opened them up again to let him get up. Just when it was starting to feel good again, too...

"Yeah well...gotta eat sometime" said Tig, turning to him. He pulled himself up and sat back on the couch, chuckling to himself. Aimee curled up and reached over the side for her panties. Yes they'd seen her naked, and yes she'd even had sex with both of them - Lord knows she'd had enough sex with them - but it was still a bit weird sitting in the living room naked in the middle of the morning!

"No need baby girl" said Happy, seeing her trying to reach them, "I might want a taste, too..."

She paused for a moment, looking up at him, then continued on. "Maybe after..." she said, darting her eyes away. Happy laughed as he placed the bags on the table.

"Hope that's a promise!" he said. "Alright children, I got coffee, juice, and those sandwich things...whatever the fuck they're called".

Everyone moved to the table and began to pull the food out, getting it organized. Aimee sat down and opened her coffee, sweetening it to her taste. She looked at the guys getting forks and plates, and thought how absolutely, positively strange this was - they were eating breakfast like nothing was out of the ordinary. Her whole LIFE had become something from out of the ordinary! She wondered if anyone else was having a threesome night anywhere in the world...

"Hey...hey..." Tig called to her, getting her attention. She blinked and turned to him. He smiled and chuckled at her. "Where'd you go that time, baby?" he asked. Aimee looked at him confused. "You were a million miles away somewhere...you alright?"

"Yeah...I was just thinking..." she said. She looked from Tig to Happy. "Does this...I mean...don't you think this is weird?" she asked. Tig looked at her blankly, then looked to Happy. He lifted his coffee cup and took a sniff.

"Mine smells alright..." he said.

Aimee shook her head. "No...not that..." she explained. "This. This whole...thing...us three...you know..."

Tig finally understood what she meant. "Oh...you mean the fact that we're all fucking?"

"Tig..." she said, looking back down at her plate.

"Well we are" he answered. "Is that what you mean?" She nodded. "Nah...I don't think it's weird at all. You Hap?" Happy shook his head. "What we do is nobody's business". He looked at her a minute, trying to figure out why she'd ask that question. "Nobody's gonna know, baby...I promise. Happy knows I'll cut his tongue out if he talks".

Aimee looked to Happy. "I know...it's just...like...all the stuff we've been doing all night...and now we're just...eating breakfast like totally normal..."

"Well we gotta eat, doll" said Happy. "We're not fucking machines!".

Aimee looked back down at her plate and stabbed at her hashbrown. "Nevermind..." she muttered. They really had a way to make her feel silly sometimes.

Tig leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Don't think so hard, baby" he said. "There's no law or rule that says you can't have a bit of fun if you want to. And if that fun involves me and Hap, well...so be it".

"And thank you for that, by the way" Happy interjected. She looked up at him, then back to Tig, and sighed.

"Yeah, I know" she answered. "But..."

"But what?" asked Tig.

She thought for a moment, trying to find the right word to use, but realized that there was no other word that would fit. She looked up at him. "Does this...all of this...does it make me a...a slut?" she asked, her voice quiet.

Tig laughed. He honest to God laughed. She felt silly again. "Christ no!" he answered when he found his breath. He sat down and took her hand in his, kissing it. "Baby, you are not a slut. We've had sluts...,believe me...I would know..." Happy nodded. "You're just a girl, MY girl" he corrected, "who likes to have fun, that's all". He stopped, and tilted his head, looking at her. "Is that what you're worried about?"

"I always think badly of the croweaters for doing this kind of stuff, but I'm just the same..." she said, but Tig stopped her.

"No way, doll" he said. "You're nothing like them"

"Nowhere fucking near" said Happy.

"You just gotta let that shit go" said Tig. "Just live your life...do whatever the fuck you wanna do. We're just along for the ride, baby".

Aimee smiled. She'd had the feeling in the back of her mind for a while - ever since the first encounter with Happy. She felt kinda guilty for thinking so lowly of them, especially since she herself had been doing some pretty crazy, nasty things! But Tig didn't think so, and neither did Happy. And that's what really mattered.

"Um...this thing you...guys wanna do..." she began, letting the other subject go, "...I..is it...ummm..."

Happy and Tig sat silent, waiting for her to ask whatever it was she wanted to know. She looked back and forth between them, stammering the words, but finally gave up.

"Nevermind..." she said, grabbing her coffee, "...just...nevermind..."

Tig looked to Happy, shaking his head slightly to tell him to just leave it alone for now. They'd deal with it later, IF it went that far. They settled in and ate in silence for a little while. Aimee felt extremely hot from the blush that she knew was covering her body. Just the thought of what they wanted to do made her completely freaked out. Not in a bad way, but...well...maybe it WAS a bad way. She'd had sex with Tig and Happy the regular way, and she'd even had Tig in her ass, but she really, honestly couldn't see herself with both of them at the same time...God...she couldn't even imagine how it would feel! Would it feel good? She didn't cum with Tig, so she was sure she wouldn't with the two of them. But they seemed to want to do it...and she willing to try it, and get them off, if nothing else.

She looked at them as they started chatting about club stuff. She had to be the luckiest girl in the whole world. These two men, who were eating a normal breakfast, would drop everything for her in a moment's notice and kill someone if she wanted them too. They would drop their pants, too, if she wanted that. There's no one else that had that. There couldn't be! She knew they would die for her, and she thought it would only be right to let them have whatever they wanted. She opened her mouth before her brain could catch up to it.

"If I say stop, you gotta stop" she said. The conversation ended and both men looked at her. She looked at Tig, then to Happy. "And I don't wanna be tied up".

Happy nodded, then looked to Tig, trying to figure out what she was talking about. Tig looked back at him, then looked at her.

"Do you mean..." he began, but Aimee interupted.

"I mean...I wanna do it" she said. "I...I wanna try...but if I don't like it, I wanna stop".

"Yeah...yeah for sure..." said Tig. He was still a bit taken back by the fact that she'd not only brought it up, but that she wanted to do it.

Aimee picked up her fork. "Ok" she said, and took another bite of her breakfast. She smiled slightly at them both, then went back to eating.

Tig looked at her for another moment, then looked to Happy, shaking his head and grinning. "Alright then...looks like we got ourselves a party!"


	120. Chapter 120

The rest of breakfast was normal, which in itself was just weird. Aimee kept looking at the guys as they talked, and even got in on the conversation herself a few times. For a little while, she even forgot about everything they had been doing until Tig mentioned something about the garage, which made her think about work and the fact that she was missing it for hot, threesome sex!

"Umm...do you guys mind if I take a shower?" she asked, getting their attention. "You know...before we..." She stopped talking and looked down at her plate, feeling the blush again.

Tig smiled. "No...go ahead, baby" he said. She got up to go, but he stopped her. "Don't be too long though...the hot water only lasts for a bit".

Aimee wondered how he knew that. He probably had taken girls up here before, both him AND Happy. She wondered if it was a scene like the one she was in...

"Right" she said, then continued on to the bathroom. When she got inside, she got undressed and realized that she SHOULD have taken a change of clothes with her. Never spoil a good mind! Oh well...at least they still had plenty of condoms. She wondered if they'd use them all up before they went home...She shook her head as she turned on the water. It was like her entire brain was now on sex mode, turning everything into a thought somehow connected to sex! Did everyone else's brain work that way, or was it just her? Would it die down after a while? It was all so crazy!

She stepped into the tub and ducked her head under the spray. The water felt nice as it flowed down over her back. She didn't feel overly dirty or anything, but it was nice to get freshened up. She stepped back and opened her eyes, looking for some kind of shampoo. There was a small bottle of something or other, a brand she'd never seen, but it would have to do. Again, she kicked herself for not coming prepared. Next time, she'd be bringing her stuff. Next time! There goes her brain again!

She washed her hair and stepped back under the spray to rinse it off. She felt the soapy lather running down her back and over her ass, and she immediately thought of what they would be doing in a little while. Her heart automatically did a little jump as she played out the scenario in her mind. Would it be like before, the same position? Would it hurt? Would she even be able to handle it? Before she knew it, her hand had moved down onto her hip. She paused for a moment, then moved it in a bit further, until she was touching the spot where Tig would soon be. It didn't feel bad at all like this...actually, it felt nice. THIS she could handle...she just hoped she'd be able to handle it all.

She wanted to make them happy. They had done so much for her, and she knew that they would be cool if she changed her mind, but it wouldn't be right. She was Tig's old lady - his girlfriend - and according to what she'd seen during her time with the club and with Gemma and Tara, she had a responsibility to her man to keep him happy. If this was what Tig wanted, then she would do her best to give it to him. Happy was just along for the ride, but she did feel the same way about him. She wondered...was it possible for her to be the old lady for TWO guys?

Just as Tig had said, she felt the water starting to get cool, and finished washing up. She shut it off and stepped out onto the mat, grabbing a towel and getting dried off. She debated putting the shirt and panties back on, figuring they'd come off in a bit anyways, but in the end put them on. She might be about to have crazy sex, but she was NOT about to parade around naked! That would just be too strange...at least, in her head anyways.

She opened the door to find the living room empty. She stopped for a minute, listening, but couldn't hear anything. Where did they go? She hadn't heard the bikes start up, so they had to be close. Maybe they were just outside having a smoke. She walked across the room and pushed open the bedroom door.

"Hey baby" said Tig, looking up at her. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, still in his jeans, no shirt, just waiting for her. Happy was at the window, looking out. He, too, turned in her direction when she came in. So this is where they were.

"Hey..." she said, surprised to find them there. She felt herself start to get short of breath.

Tig held his arms open, beckoning her over. She closed the door and went to him, dropping the towel from her hair along the way. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up at her. "You ready for this?" he asked. "Tell me if you are...and tell me if you're not...it's your call".

Aimee looked at him, then looked up to Happy who was moving to come closer to the bed. She looked back down and Tig and took a deep breath.

"Yeah...I'm ready..."


	121. Chapter 121

"Yeah...I'm ready..."

Tig smiled up at her as he lifted her shirt a little. He slipped his fingers inside the waistband of her panties, chuckling a little as he held her gaze. He pulled them down just over her hips, enough to see the tattoo.

Aimee watched him as he leaned forward, kissing little kisses all the way around the edges. Her stomach fluttered at the touch, almost like being tickled. She closed her eyes when she felt his tongue tracing the same path, only to open them when she felt hands coming up behind her.

She turned her head slightly to see Happy, grinning at her over her shoulder. He took the shirt from Tig's hands and pulled it up and over her head, tossing it to the floor. He moved his hands quickly around her to her breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples while his mouth worked her ear and neck.

Aimee sighed at the feelings they were giving her. She suddenly felt sorry for any girl that didn't have two men to make her feel this good. She lifted her hands to Tig's head, curling her fingers through his hair, letting him know that she liked what he was doing. She felt the vibrations through her skin as he chuckled, letting her know that he already knew.

"Don't be scared, baby girl" said Happy as he pulled away for a moment, "we're gonna take good care of you..."

Aimee had absolutely no doubt that they would. She opened her eyes and turned to look at him, smiling. "I know..." she whispered.

Tig kissed the spot once more, then leaned back, looking up at her. "You're so beautiful" he said, lifting her hand and kissing it. "You sure you wanna do this?" Aimee nodded. Tig stood and took his face in her hands, kissing her gently and slowly. "Say the word and we'll stop" he said, his voice quiet so that only she could hear it. "I promise".

Aimee nodded. She knew they would. Tig knelt up on the bed, pulling her with him and urging her to lie down. When she was comfortable, he pulled her panties off and lay by her side, running his fingers up and down her body. Happy moved to the other side of the bed and lay down on her other side, doing the same.

"You guys have to get naked, too..." she said, noticing they still had their jeans on.

Tig laughed. "Don't worry, doll...we will" he answered. He looked up and down her body, following the path of his fingers for a while, then looked back up at her. "Is there anything YOU want to do?" he asked. "Just ask if you do..."

Aimee thought for a moment. Everything they were doing felt so good, and she really couldn't think of anything else to add to it. "Umm...maybe...you could...you know..." She said, not really feeling comfortable saying the words out loud.

Happy chuckled and she looked at him. "Why are you so shy, baby?" he asked. "We've been fucking you for a day...aren't you over that yet?"

She immediately blushed and bit her lip. No, she wasn't over it. She was pretty sure she'd NEVER get over it. She didn't know why she felt that way, but she did, and she couldn't help it.

"Hey man...let her be shy" said Tig, "It's alright. I kinda like it anyways". Aimee looked at him just as he was giving her a naughty little grin. "Wadda ya want us to do, baby? You can whisper it if you want..."

Aimee looked from him to Happy, then back again. "Could you...ummm...could you...do that thing...with your tongue..." she whispered. She was sure she was completely beet red.

Tig chuckled and started to get up. "You got it, doll" he said. He moved down the bed and parted her legs, lying between them and getting comfortable. He touched her gently, opening her up, then moved in slowly, just brushing his lips over the spot, then moving away again. Every time, he felt her hips move a little, trying to get better contact. On the fifth pass, she started to get annoyed with him.

"Tig...please..." she whispered, looking down. He loved it when she begged. He laughed and rested his head on her pubic bone.

"Say please" he said.

"I just did!" she hissed. He laughed again.

"Say it again!" he said.

"Please...please, please, please" she begged. Just as she was about to say it again, he moved his head and plunged in, sucking her clit into his mouth. Her whole body jumped off the bed as she gasped at the contact.

"That's what she likes..." said Happy, watching the whole thing. Tig looked up at him and nodded slightly.

Tig raised his hand and pushed two fingers into her, moving them slowly. Her hips began to move in time, and Tig knew she was feeling good and wanted more. He moved them faster, encouraged by her moans and whimpers.

"Does she squirt?" asked Happy. Tig honestly didn't know. They'd never actually tried. He lifted his mouth away and raised his head.

"I don't know" he said. He looked at Aimee, who was looking back at him with an expression of absolute pleasure. "Baby, can you squirt?" he asked. She said nothing. She didn't move, she didn't blink, nothing. He laughed. "I take it that means she doesn't know" he said. "Well...let's see if you can..."

He put her clit back in his mouth and sucked hard, this time getting some noise from her. He moved his fingers faster, trying to find the spot that would give them their answer. He listened as her whimpers got higher and higher in pitch and he knew that, at the very least, she'd have a good orgasm.

"Let it go, baby" said Happy, moving his eyes from her face down to the action. He, too, was anxious to see what this little playtoy could do.

Aimee felt amazing. Absolutely amazing, and she hadn't even cum yet! Whatever Tig was doing, she knew that she wanted him to do it from now on. Her eyes were closed and it felt like her whole body was vibrating and floating all at the same time. She felt a strange pressure, but it was good, and it was building. It was definitely building.

Tig kept his eyes on her face. His hand and arm were burning, but he was determined to keep going, especially if the end result was what he was hoping for. He'd been with a few girls who could squirt, and it was always quite the sight. They all seemed to go to some other place when they came, and he hoped to bring Aimee there.

Aimee took a long, deep breath, and her body slowly raised off the bed. Tig moved with her, knowing that she was cumming, and he felt the wetness inside of her. He pulled his hand free and she flopped back down, gasping for air and screaming at the top of her lungs with the pleasure coursing through her. Nothing came out, at least not the way it did in the movies, but she was the wettest that he'd ever seen her.

Happy moved his hand up and down her body, amused by the way she shook and jerked. He looked to Tig and was surprised to see him shaking his head. "She didn't?" he asked. Again, Tig said no. "Well she certainly felt it!" he said, looking back up to her. "Didn't you baby?"

Aimee was gone. She didn't hear a word, didn't know she was even in the world. Her brain was simply not functioning.

Tig laughed as he knelt up between her legs, rubbing his hands over her body. "Jesus...she's gone!" he said. "I've never seen her like this!"

Happy laughed as he pushed her hair out of her face. "You know she's gonna want that shit all the time now" he said. "You're gonna get fuckin' carpal tunnel!"

"It'd be fuckin' worth it, though...look at her!" said Tig, nodding back to her face.

Aimee was still gone. For all she knew, she was in outer space somewhere. It took a long time for her to come back to reality, and when she finally did open her eyes, she found the guys back at her sides, watching her, as though it had never happened. She blinked and looked back and forth between them.

"Welcome back, baby" said Tig, smiling. "Looks like you really liked that, huh?"

She nodded. "You have to do that again...every day..." she said, still panting.

Happy laughed. "I TOLD you man!" he said. "I fuckin' told you!"

"Yeah well...we'll deal with that later" said Tig. He looked at her another little while, still running his hands up and down her body. "Roll over..." he said, finally. "Roll to Hap".

Aimee rolled onto her side to face Happy. He smiled at her as they made eye contact, which she returned. He ran his hand down her body, over her ass, and onto her thigh, lifting and pulling her leg over his hip. She noticed that his jeans were gone. When did he take them off?

She looked down as far as she could when she felt him shift in closer to her and felt his cock touching her. Her eyes flicked back up to his and he grinned. Right away, he pushed into her slowly, making her gasp. It was one thing to have a few fingers, but it was something else to have something bigger.

"Slow and steady, baby" he said as he moved his hips against hers. Aimee raised her arm above her head and got comfortable. She liked this position - it was comfortable and easy, and kinda more romantic. After a few minutes, she felt Tig move in close at her back.

Oh...right. This position was also easier for THAT. Tig felt her tense up a bit and he laid his hand on her hip, gently massaging.

"I'll go slow, baby" he whispered. Aimee nodded and closed her eyes, still feeling Happy moving in and out of her. It felt really good, but she couldn't help but wonder if the good feeling would go away once Tig got inside...


	122. Chapter 122

Tig reached back and grabbed the lube, coating his finger. Just like before, he had to make sure it was good for her. He still couldn't believe that she was agreeing to this shit, and he had to make it worth her while. He reached down and touched her lightly, feeling her jump at the contact. Happy felt it, too, and brought his hand up to her breasts, giving them some attention. He leaned forward and brushed her lips, getting her to open up and kiss him. Anything to keep her feeling good.

Tig rubbed the spot lightly, adding a little more pressure every so often. When he felt her relax enough, he added a little more lube and pushed in. Again, she tensed, but relaxed quickly. He thought it was odd - she seemed to be getting used to it. He pushed his finger in all the way, stopping to let her adjust. She didn't react, so he knew she was ok. He began moving it in and out, stopping to add more lube every once in a while.

Aimee felt good. She was actually surprised that it felt as good as it did. Of course, they hadn't gone all the way yet, so she was anxious to actually do it. She opened her eyes and moved her mouth away from Happy's, taking a few big breaths. Happy grinned at her, and did the same.

"You doin' alright, baby girl?" he asked. She nodded and settled her head into the pillow. His hand was still on her thigh, rubbing up and down, and felt nice. She thought it was odd - Happy was a rough, mean, crazy guy, but he could be so sweet and kind and gentle, too. She wondered if anyone else had ever seen this side of him...

Tig decided to take the next step and add another finger. He gently pushed against her, and made her gasp when he pushed two inside. He lifted his head to see if she was ok, and saw that she had shut her eyes again, biting her lip. "Ok?" he asked.

Aimee nodded. "Yeah...I'm ok..." she answered. She took another deep breath and tried to relax. Happy pushed into her all the way and moved his hips in a circle, hitting the spot that Tig had been playing with before.

"Ooh" she said, surprised at the feeling. She grinned at him. "Do it again..."

Happy chuckled and did it again, just as she asked. He looked over her shoulder at Tig and nodded, letting him know that she was distracted again. Tig nodded back and started moving his fingers. She tensed slightly, but Happy did his thing and soon enough she relaxed.

They stayed this way for a while - Tig preparing her enough while Happy kept her happy. Normally, they would NEVER take this long to double team a girl, but of course, Aimee was no "girl". Even though they hadn't really said it out loud, they both knew they were the luckiest bastards on the planet for being allowed to do the shit that she was letting them do to her. The fact that she was a good girl, and that they were the first ones to do it, was a precious bonus. One that they weren't about to abuse, especially if they wanted to have this opportunity again.

But Tig was anxious to get to it, and he felt kinda bad for making Happy hold off all this time, even though he knew he was willing to go slow. He lifted his head and laid it next to Aimee's ear.

"You ready?" he whispered. Aimee kept her eyes closed, but nodded. He pulled his fingers free and got the condom on, grabbing the lube and emptying nearly half the bottle on himself. He had to have enough. He had to make it good. Finally, he shifted in closer to her and pushed against her gently, making her roll a little more towards Happy. He lifted her leg a little higher over his hip, and lined himself up.

Tig took a deep breath and pushed against her. Happy slowed down and held still so that he could get inside, all the time watching her face for any sign of panic. So far, she was ok. He and Tig had done this many times - sometimes the girls were willing, and sometimes they weren't. At least, not after they both got inside. Before that, they'd do anything they asked them to. Sometimes things got a little scary. He'd already scared Aimee once, and he wasn't about to do it again. He wanted this little set up to go on as long as it could, and he wasn't about to chance it.

Tig held her hip in place and pushed against her harder. Finally, he got in. He heard Aimee's whimper, as quiet as it was, and looked up to her face. The look of concentration was back and he wondered if she was ok. She was taking deep breaths and her jaw was clenched. He pushed in a little more and immediately her arm flung back to grab his.

"Wait...please..." she said. Tig froze and looked at Happy.

"You wanna stop, baby?" he asked.

Aimee shook her head. "No...it just feels...just...wait..."

Tig felt like he would explode from the tight heat of her body. It felt almost like she was sucking him in, but he wasn't allowed to go. He had to grit his teeth to keep still. Happy looked from Aimee's face to Tig's, and decided to try something that he knew she had liked a few minutes before. He slowly pushed all the way in, making her gasp, and moved his hips in a circle.

Aimee's eyes snapped open and she stared at him. Her mouth was open and she sounded like she couldn't catch her breath. Happy saw her turn her eyes towards Tig, so he looked at him and nodded.

Tig took that as a good sign, and pushed in a little more, again making her gasp. Her hand dropped away from his arm and she closed her eyes. He knew she was ok. He pushed again, slowly, until he was all the way inside. He stopped moving, allowing her time to get used to the feeling, as Happy kept moving. Tig always found it a bit odd - feeling another man in the mix. He couldn't help but feel it, as weird as it was. The only guy he'd ever double teamed with was Happy, who he trusted with his life, so it didn't seem weird. At least not to him. He made a mental note of never bringing it up, though...

"You ok, baby?" Tig whispered in Aimee's ear. She nodded and turned her head slightly towards him. He leaned forward a little and kissed her. "Can I move?" Again, she nodded. Tig pulled out slowly, watching the sensations she was feeling play out on her face, then pushed in again. He could see her relaxing with every thrust, knowing that she was getting more and more used to the feeling, and that she was somewhat enjoying it.

"Does it feel good baby?" he asked. "Do you like it?"

Aimee nodded. "I...I think ...so..." she said, making them chuckle.

Actually, she DID like it. She really didn't think she would, knowing that she would be filled, but it actually felt kinda nice. There were other things she liked a whole lot better, like that thing Tig did with his fingers, but this was ok, too. She could for sure see herself letting them do it again sometime.

Tig began to move faster, again not full on fucking her, but enough to get a good friction for himself. He gripped her hip a little tighter, giving himself some leverage, and looked to Happy. He was still going slow, so Tig gave him the nod to go for it and fuck her pussy. Happy nodded back and picked up the pace.

Aimee gasped and grabbed for his arm. He slowed for a moment, thinking he'd hurt her, but saw that her expression was one of pleasure, so he started up again. Soon, the only sounds in the room were moans, grunts and panting breaths as they moved inside of her, both at different paces, but everyone getting something out of it.

Tig saw Happy getting close, and felt himself getting near the edge as well. He reached over Aimee's body and moved his fingers to her clit, rubbing fast and hard. "Cum for us baby..." he said. "Cum with us..."

This time, Aimee knew she would. She had been so sure that she wouldn't, but she felt that tingle in her belly and knew she would.

"I gotta cum, man..." said Happy. "I can't hold off..."

Tig kissed and nipped her ear. "Cum baby...now...come on..." he said.

Tig didn't talk dirty to her very much, only every once in a while, but when he did, Aimee really liked it. She felt him moving faster in her ass, felt the both of them moving faster, and the feelings and thought of it all was too much.

Tig and Happy both felt her cumming and they let themselves go. Happy pulled out while Tig stayed buried, grabbing her hip enough to bruise. Happy leaned in and kissed her, his tongue and lips rough as they touched, but in the moment, it was just what Aimee wanted. Tig reached down once more and fingered her clit, milking the last bit of energy from her as he pulled himself slowly out. He laid his head against her shoulder, listening to her pant and whimper.

They all lay together, sweaty, panting and quiet, for a long time. Aimee blinked her eyes open a few times, but they always closed again, feeling very heavy. She was just drifting to sleep when she heard a chuckle.

"Holy fuck" said Tig. "I...just...holy fuck..."

"Yeah..." said Happy.

Aimee felt the bed move as both men rolled towards her, throwing their arms over her and getting comfortable. She closed her eyes again and snuggled against them, smiling as she felt proud of herself for going through with it, but also extremely contented and peaceful. She was the luckiest girl in the world, and she still had another half a day and night to spend with them alone. Whatever else happened, she would be safe and sound no matter what. She couldn't ask for more...


	123. Chapter 123

Tig woke to a pitch black room. He lifted his head a bit, wondering where he was for a moment, but saw the outlines of Aimee and Happy next to him and it all came back. Shit, what a fucking night! Actually, he should say what a fucking day, since they'd spent all afternoon in there. He looked to the window again and blinked his eyes, letting them adjust in the dark. Make no wonder they zonked out and slept the day away. It had to be late.

He lay back down as Aimee turned her head towards him, still sleeping soundly. He smiled as he watched her settle in again, her lips moving slightly. She was the most beautiful, amazing, sexy girl he'd ever known and she was all his. He still couldn't believe what she allowed him to do to her - what she allowed the BOTH of them to do - and he felt himself unable to stop the grin. It made her even more special. He'd had girls do freaky shit for him before, and let him do freaky shit to them, but he didn't love any of them. The fact that he loved Aimee made it all the better.

On her other side, Happy shifted and coughed in his sleep, then settled in again. Tig raised his head to see if he was awake, but he wasn't. He couldn't believe she'd allowed Hap to get in on all this, either. Of course, he'd given him enough warnings about going slow that Happy would have a death wish to do anything stupid. He thought about her admitting her little crush on him and had to stifle a chuckle. He wondered what she liked about him. Maybe it was the whole bad boy thing, since she'd somehow fallen for himself.

Tig wondered what her parents and family would think about this whole thing. Again, he knew they would never know about it, but he wondered what they would think of him. She hadn't really talked about them much, only to say that they were back in Canada, but knowing Aimee and how classy she was, he could only assume that her parents were the same. They obviously raised her right. If he ever did get the chance to meet them, he hoped that they wouldn't just dismiss him off the cuff. Maybe...he might have the chance to find out if they would pretty soon...

He shifted and rolled over, getting up and off the bed slowly and as quietly as he could. Aimee and Happy stayed curled up, still asleep. He slipped his jeans on and grabbed his wallet, heading out to the main room. As he opened the door, he shivered into the cool air. The fire had long since gone out, and since they'd be heading home soon, he decided not to bother to light it again. He turned on a lamp and found his jacket, fishing his phone from the pocket.

It was almost 9:00pm. They had a bit of a ride back to Charming, and by the time he got them up, it would probably be midnight before they got home. He was really tempted to call the garage and get Aimee out of work again, but decided that one "sex day" was enough. At least, for now. He turned back once more to the bedroom, then quietly opened the front door and stepped outside, walking a little ways to his bike. He opened his wallet and took out a little card, then flipped open his phone and dialed the number. The voice on the other end answered, and Tig took a breath.

"Hi...ummm...what time do you guys close?" he asked.

"Nine pm, sir" said the voice. "We open again at ten".

"Ok...thanks" he said.

"You can make an appointment if you wish" said the voice.

Tig paused for a moment. "No...that's ok...thanks" he answered. "I'll just come by..."

"Ok...thank you for calling" said the voice.

Tig closed his phone and held it in his hand. He'd have to swing by tomorrow when Aimee goes to work. That would be the best time. He smiled and headed back inside. Now he just had to set everything up...

He walked into the bedroom and laid his hand on Aimee's shoulder, shaking her gently. "Hey...baby...come on wake up..." he whispered. She stirred and rolled over. He shook again. "Baby come on...it's late, we gotta get on the road..."

"I don't want to..." she mumbled into the pillow.

Tig laughed. "I know, but you got to" he said. "You have to go to work tomorrow".

"No I don't" she mumbled. "Call in for me".

Tig laughed again. "You want me to tell Clay that you want another day off to get fucked?"

Happy chuckled. He had woken up and was listening to the exchange while he got his eyes open. "Sounds like a plan to me" he said.

"Don't listen to him, baby" said Tig, "come on...wake up".

Aimee blinked her eyes open and rolled onto her back, stretching her arms up over her head. "I'm so tired..." she said.

"Make no fucking wonder!" said Happy, getting up. "You're fucked out, girl!"

Aimee giggled and covered her face with her hands. "Yes I am" she said, peeping out through her fingers. Just then, her stomach growled and she moved her hands quickly down to cover it. "I'm hungry, too" she added.

Happy laughed and pulled his jeans on. "What time is it?" he asked.

"It's just past nine" answered Tig. "We gotta head out". He found his shirt, and pulled it on. Aimee still didn't move, so he jumped on the bed on top of her, making her squeal. "If you don't hurry up and get up, I'm gonna tickle the shit out of you..."

Aimee made a grab for him, but he caught her wrists. "I might like it..." she teased, grinning at him.

Tig looked at Happy. "You know there's nothing I can threaten her with now...not after all the shit she took from us".

Happy shook his head. "Nope. You're screwed now, killah".

Tig looked back at her and pulled her up, surprising her. "Come on...we really gotta go".

Aimee pouted but finally got up. She was so "fucked out" as Happy called it, that her limbs felt as though they weighed a hundred pounds. She flopped back down, sitting on the bed and just stared at Tig. "Is it possible to have a sex hangover?" she asked.

The guys cracked up as they picked up their stuff and straightened out the room. "Get dressed!" Tig yelled, and tossed her clothes at her. Aimee moved slowly, but after some time, she was finally back to normal - dressed and ready to go. She walked out into the living room, turning off the bedroom light behind her, but not without one last look. The guys saw her, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry baby" said Tig. "We'll come up here again".

"We'll always have the cabin" said Happy. Tig and Aimee looked at him a moment, then they all cracked up laughing.

"Listen to Mr. melancholy over there..." said Tig. "Jesus Christ...you goin' soft on me man?"

"Fuck off" said Happy. "I can be sweet, ya know".

"He really can" said Aimee, getting their attention.

"See?" said Happy. Tig rolled his eyes and grabbed his stuff, heading for the door.

"Alright children, let's get outta here" he said. He let Aimee and Happy walk out ahead of him, then turned off the light. Before he closed the door, he also did one last look, and grinned. He wondered if the cabin was free next weekend...


	124. Chapter 124

Aimee thought she would fall asleep as she rode back to Charming. She'd never, ever felt so groggy on the bike before, and not even the wind in her face could keep her alert. She was riding between Tig and Happy with Tig in front, and even though she kept her focus on his tail light, she couldn't stop herself from blinking.

Finally, just when she thought she'd have to pull over, the Charming sign appeared. She breathed a sigh of relief and began to gear down as they entered the town and rolled through the streets. They drove straight to the house and pulled into the driveway, shutting off the bikes and grabbing their gear. When Aimee got off, she paused for a moment as she looked at Happy. He caught her gaze and turned to her.

"What?" he asked.

She just assumed he would be going home, not back to their place. "Nothing...I just forgot that you'd still be here" she said.

Happy laid his bag back down on the seat. "You want me to go?" he asked, quietly. Tig looked up, listening to the exchange.

"No!" she answered. "No...not at all. Sorry...that came out wrong. I just wasn't thinking..." She pulled her bag free from the bike and swung it over her shoulder, turning back to him. "We have to sleep" she said, feeling as though she needed to let him know that they couldn't play anymore tonight.

Happy laughed. "I know, baby!" he said. "Like I told you, we're not fucking machines!" He walked up beside her, swatting her ass, then continued on to the house. Tig was chuckling, too, and Aimee just rolled her eyes.

Once inside, she went straight to the bedroom and dumped her stuff. Tig threw his inside the door, then went back out to the living room with Happy. She thought it must be nice to not have to go to an 8-4 job. She suddenly wondered - how did Tig afford this house if he hardly ever spent anytime working on cars and bikes? She decided she didn't really want to know, since it was probably illegal, and she finished unpacking.

It was almost 12:30am, and she was dropping tired. The shower could wait for the morning, so she got into her pajamas and walked out to the living room to say goodnight.

"I'm heading to bed" she said, coming into the doorway. "I'll see you guys tomorrow".

"'Night baby" said Tig. "I'll be in in a little while".

"Night" said Happy, looking up from his bag.

Aimee smiled at them both, then headed down the hallway and back into the bedroom. As she got comfortable under the sheets, she could hear them talking and laughing and she wondered what it was about. Was it about her? Were they talking about what they did at the cabin? She smiled as she remembered everything, and she pulled the covers up over her head, still feeling shy about it all. She really hoped Gemma wouldn't ask her what she did while she was gone, because she was sure she'd die on the spot. What would she tell her? She had to think of some story...something believable, and something that the guys could go along with. She knew they wouldn't say anything, but there's ALWAYS the possibility of being found out when you lie. God this was so complicated...

"I think Clay needs me to do some shit in Oakland tomorrow" said Tig, his eyes on the TV.

"Oh yeah?" asked Happy. "You need some company?"

Tig shook his head. "Nah...I can handle it" he answered. He looked at Happy. "I think Clay might want you to check out this Mayan bullshit...see if the nomads have heard any rumblings".

Happy nodded. "Alright...you gonna ride over there alone?" he asked. Tig nodded. "You think that's a good idea?"

Tig gave him a look. "Since when have I not been able to take care of myself?" he asked.

"Never said you couldn't, bro" answered Happy. "Just with all this shit going on, and you gettin' shot..."

"I'll be fine" said Tig, interupting him.

"AND you've got a girl to come home to..." Happy continued. He leaned towards him grinning. "But I will certainly stay here and take care of her...if that's what you want..."

Tig laughed. "Yeah...that's just what I want" he said, sarcastically. He took a drink of his beer, then chuckled. "You know...she has a crush on you" he said. Happy whipped his head around and nearly choked on his drink. "She told me up at the cabin. Said you're like her second boyfriend!"

"Well shit!" said Happy, grinning. "How fuckin' cute is that?"

"I told her she can look, touch and even fuck, but she's mine" Tig replied. "ALL mine. I think she agrees with me."

Happy laughed. "So if chicky wants some action when you're away?"

Tig looked back to the TV and took a drink, thinking for a moment. "If she wants it...then give it to her" he said.

"You serious, man?" asked Happy.

Tig chuckled. "It's not like you haven't already fucked her..." he answered. "If she's cool with it, then it's alright. I owe her that much for all the shit she let me do".

Happy grinned and took another drink. "Maybe I'LL call in sick for her tomorrow..." he teased.

Tig laughed, turning his beer bottle cap over in his fingers. "Whatever..." he said, going along with the joke. He got quiet for a moment, then turned to Happy. "Whatever you do...whatever you don't do...do NOT go anywhere near her ass" he said. "That's mine...ONLY mine...you understand?"

Happy smiled and nodded.

"And none of this bondage bullshit, either" said Tig. "Just get her off and be done with it".

Again Happy nodded. "What time you leavin'?" he asked.

"Jesus Christ...she just went to bed!" Tig answered.

"I don't mean that..." said Happy, "I mean what time are you leavin' tomorrow...for Oakland. What have you gotta do over there anyway?"

Tig took a drink of his beer. He couldn't tell him...at least not yet. For now, he had to keep this to himself. They'd all know when the time was right.

"Just some club shit...that's all..." he answered. "Nothing serious..."

"Does Aimee know you're goin?" asked Happy.

Tig shook his head. "I gotta swing by the clubhouse tomorrow morning before I go...I'll let her know then". Happy nodded. Tig turned back to the TV, the both of them sitting in silence. He was both eager AND anxious to get to Oakland in the morning. Not only because of what Happy had said about the tension with the Mayans and shit going crazy, but also because of where he was going. He hoped his excuse would hold up - he really DID have to pop into the Oakland Charter and have a chat about a gun order, but Clay had only mentioned it in passing. He could always say that he thought it was an order. Either way, he had to get Oakland and get done what he had to do. He just hoped it would work out ok...


	125. Chapter 125

Aimee didn't know what time Tig had come to bed. She hadn't heard a sound. She had been so tired that she'd just died when she hit the pillow. When her alarm clock went off, she opened her eyes and prayed for it to blow up. She really, REALLY didn't want to go to work, but she had to. She yawned, stretched and sat up, looking to Tig's side of the bed. He was sleeping soundly, so she moved quietly to the bathroom.

She did her business, then headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast before her shower. She'd left the cabin starving, and hadn't eaten when she got home so she was beyond hungry and getting into the shower without anything in her stomach would only make her faint. When she walked into the living room, she saw Happy asleep on the couch, still in his clothes. She wondered why he hadn't gone into the spare room? He was probably too tired to move, too.

She poured her juice and put down some toast, then went to sit at the table. From where she was, she could see Happy and she wondered when she'd be able to get her tattoo done. She still wanted to get it, but she had to find the right time when Tig was away. His birthday wasn't for another few weeks, but since Happy was here in town, she might as well get it and just call it an early birthday gift. She looked at her hand, thinking about how it would look. It would definitely be noticeable, which is what she wanted. She wanted everyone to know she was Tig Trager's girl. His old lady. She wondered how that term came to be...She certainly wasn't old, but she was definitely a lady. Well, maybe some people wouldn't say she was if they knew what she'd been doing...

She finished her breakfast and headed for the shower, moving quickly. She'd already dawdled enough, so she was getting short on time. She quickly dried her hair and went back to the bedroom to get dressed. When she finally found her work outfit, she dropped her towel and began walking to the bed to sit down and get dressed, when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She stopped, and walked in front of it, looking at herself up and down. She was sexy. Tig and Happy had both told her she was, and she was starting to feel that way. She couldn't help herself from grinning, turning slightly to her left and right.

"What are you doing?" asked Tig, his voice low and gruff from the morning. He startled her and she jumped. He sat up, smiling at her. "You doin' some kind of strip tease or something?"

"No...I was just looking..." she said, shyly.

"At what?" he asked. "That sexy bitch in the mirror there?"

Aimee giggled and bit her lip, looking down at the floor. "I feel different..." she said quietly.

Tig threw back the covers and got up. "Good or bad?" he asked, somewhat concerned, as he walked towards her.

"Good..." she answered. She looked up at him. "Promise you won't laugh?" she asked.

Tig came up behind her and put his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. He looked at her in the mirror. "I promise..." he said.

"I feel...kinda...hot" she said. Tig chuckled, then stopped it, since he'd just promised her that he wouldn't laugh.

"You ARE hot, baby" he said. "AND sexy, AND beautiful, AND cute..."

"But I've never been those things before..." she said, softly, catching him off guard. He looked at her as she spoke. "Now...now I feel like...I don't know...like I'm one of those girls that every guy looks at when she walks by..." She met his eyes, then looked away. "I know it sounds stupid..."

"No it doesn't..." he said.

"It's just that...I've always been the plain, chubby one" she said. "I had a plain old life, in a plain old town...now I kinda feel like Gemma."

Tig couldn't help but chuckle this time. "Oh?" he asked. "And what does Gemma feel like?"

Aimee smiled. "Like a woman who can kick ass and take names!" she said. "Someone who can walk into a room and not be embarrassed".

Tig turned her around to face him and took her face in his hands. "Baby, you have NOTHING to be embarrassed about. Nothing. You're the most beautiful girl to ever walk into that clubhouse. Don't ever, EVER feel like you don't measure up".

Aimee smiled. "You make me feel special" she whispered. Immediately she giggled and rolled her eyes. "I know...that's really cheezy..."

"I like cheese" said Tig. He leaned in and kissed her. "You gotta get to work" he said.

"Oh shit!" said Aimee, completely forgetting that she actually had to be somewhere. She flung Tig's hands off her face, and rushed to get dressed while Tig simply laughed.

"THIS is what I like about you" he said. "You make me laugh!"

She hopped on one foot at a time as she put her boots on. "Glad to amuse you...see you in a bit!"

Tig shook his head as she left. He'd never met a girl that could crack him up like she did. He walked out to the hallway and into the bathroom, turning on the shower. He'd also never met a girl who was so insecure about herself. It upset him that she felt like she didn't belong with the other girls, but he was glad that she was starting to feel differently. He guessed a threesome and some kinky shit would do that to a person...

But she'd be feeling a lot better soon enough. That is, if everything went as he planned it to. And everyone would know it, too. She'd never have to worry about belonging again...


	126. Chapter 126

It was almost 11am before Tig got to the garage. He and Happy had gone out for breakfast, and got caught up talking shit. He knew it was a bit of a ride to Oakland, so he paid the bill and headed to the clubhouse to stop in before he left.

Aimee was on her break when she heard them pull up. She'd been sitting inside the bay with Clayton and Dog having a coffee when she saw them. She excused herself and went out to meet them.

Tig shut off his bike and threw his helmet over the mirror. He saw Aimee coming out as he turned, and walked the rest of the way to meet her.

"Morning" she said, smiling.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. "Mornin" he answered. "How's it goin?"

"Alright..." she answered. She looked around, then leaned in close to him. "I'd rather be home with you..." she said.

"You mean you'd rather be fucking" he said, not attempting to lower his voice.

"TIG!" she said, hitting his arm. He laughed and kissed her again. "Don't worry baby, Hap will be there when you get home".

"What?" she asked. "Where will YOU be?"

"I'm heading to Oakland" he said. "I'll be back before dark".

"Why are you going out there?" she asked, suddenly getting concerned. Tig could see it in her face.

"Don't worry baby...it's nothing" he said. She looked like she didn't believe him. "Really!" he said. "I just gotta run some bullshit errands, that's all".

Tig looked over to the garage and saw Clay beckoning him over. "Gotta go, baby...Clay wants me".

"Wait.." she said, grabbing his arm. Tig stopped and looked at her. "What did you mean...about Happy..."

Tig laughed and leaned in to her ear. "Remember what I told you at the cabin?" he whispered. "If you wanna have some fun...it's alright with me". He leaned back, and almost had a stroke at her facial expression.

"Without you?" she asked, looking around. "Isn't that...cheating?"

Tig held out his hands. "Do I need to remind you what you just did twenty four hours ago?" he said.

Aimee shook her head. "No...but that's different..."

"Is it?" he asked. He laughed. "You don't HAVE to fuck him...I'm just sayin', if you do...it's alright with me" He gave her a quick kiss, then headed for the garage. He turned around after a few steps, walking backwards. "I owe you that much!" he said, winking.

Well! Aimee stood there in the middle of the parking lot dumbfounded. This life just gets crazier and crazier!

"Hey baby, you directing traffic out here or something?" asked Gemma, coming out of the clubhouse and coming up behind her.

"Oh...hey..." she answered. "No...I'm just...heading back off break".

Gemma looked at her watch. "You still got five or ten minutes...come have a chat"

Aimee followed her into the office and sat down.

"So how was your trip?" Gemma asked.

Oh God...there it was. The dreaded question. Aimee felt herself start to get sweaty as she stared at Gemma. Her pulse started to race, and her heart was ready to jump out of her body.

"Ummm...it was good" she blurted out.

"And Happy went to, huh?" Gemma asked. She started to laugh. "I can only imagine the craziness!" Aimee was sure she would combust at any second. "He's a crazy son of a bitch" Gemma continued. "Did you go out with them, or stay at the motel?"

Huh? What? Aimee blinked a few times. Motel? What motel? What was she talking about?

"Hey Gem...I'm gone to Oakland for a bit" said Tig, sticking his head in the office. He looked at Aimee. "Did you tell Gemma about the museum?" he asked. Aimee looked at him, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"I already told her that you spent the day at the dinosaur museum, but you can fill her in on the rest..." he said. When Gemma looked away, he looked at Aimee and winked at her.

"Yeah...Tig said there was some exhibit?" she said. "I didn't know you liked archeology. I wanted to study dinosaurs when I was younger you know".

Aimee smiled. She looked back out the office door as Gemma spoke. Tig had covered for her. He made up some story so that no one would be suspicious. She didn't think she could possibly love him more...

"Hello...did you hear me?" said Gemma. "Did they have the whole thing there where you can dig up bones yourself and dust them off and shit?"

Aimee grinned and settled into the chair. "Well...let me tell you about it..." she began. She could easily bullshit this story and Gemma would be none the wiser! Aimee felt a load lifted from her shoulders. The day was already a whole lot better...


	127. Chapter 127

The ride to Oakland was pretty dull. A Son riding alone usually wouldn't attract much attention, so Tig wasn't too worried about any shit starting. Of course, there was always the chance that SOMETHING could come up, but he was focused on other things anyways.

He was actually a bit nervous. This was totally out of his element and he kept wondering if he should even keep going and do it, or if he should turn back. Tig wasn't used to these kinds of feelings, and he had no idea how to deal with it. He stopped several times to have a smoke and think about it. Everytime, he'd light it up, take a few puffs, think, then put it out. Aimee had been on his case about quitting, and he was actually starting to listen to her. On the last smoke stop, he lit it, but threw it to the ground right away. The whole reason he was even riding out here was for her. And if he was going to do THIS, he might as well just quit the smokes for good, too.

As the city came into view, he read the signs to find the right exit to take him to his destination. He'd been to Oakland a million times before, but always to the "other" part of the city - the bad, dirty part. The parts where deals were made and people were killed. Today, he felt like he was going to a foreign country. He'd never been to the "good" part, the upper class part. He felt the nerves coming back again and berated himself. He had just as much right as anyone else to be there. There was no need to feel inferior. He thought it was funny - he'd just said those same words to Aimee this morning...

As he drove through the streets, his head turned from side to side looking for the names. He reached down and pulled out the card from his pocket and double checked the address, then looked back around. Finally, he saw the street up ahead and turned off. He rode slow as he looked around, taking it all in. The people on the streets looked back at him, some with curiosity, some with disgust. Tig just stared back. He knew he looked menacing. Thank God he had his sunglasses on, though, or they would see right through him. They would see the anxiety in his eyes. He turned his head and saw the place he needed to go, but he couldn't park in front of it. He drove a little further up and pulled into a lot beside another building, parking his bike around the back. This wasn't exactly the place to be flashing the SOA logo around.

He shut off the bike and got off, slinging his helmet over the bars. He grabbed his keys, shoving them into his back pocket, then took off his cut, folding it neatly and laying it over the seat. He couldn't exactly walk in there like he was - they'd have the cops there in a flash. No, he had to look somewhat "normal" for this place. He checked himself over in his mirrors, as tiny as they were, took a deep breath and headed back up the street.

As soon as he opened the door and walked inside, all eyes were on him. He was wearing black jeans, his boots, and a blue button up shirt - not exactly the attire of the regular clientelle. He'd gotten those looks before - the eyes quickly moving to him, giving him the once over, then darting away quickly again. He took his sunglasses off and held them in his hand, giving the clerk his best smile. He took a few steps, looking around, and within a few moments, another clerk came up behind him.

"Good afternoon...sir" said the lady. He turned around and smiled. There was at least ONE perk to looking menacing - people in places like these tended to give you very quick service, probably to see what your motive was...

"Good afternoon" Tig replied.

"Is there anything I can help you with today?" she asked, keeping a slight distance. Tig noticed.

"Yes...actually...you can" he said.

"Ok, what are you looking for?" she asked.

Tig took a deep breath. "A ring..."

Aimee loved to ride. She was pretty sure that she was born to do it. Her favourite part of her job was getting to take the bikes out on a run, making sure stuff was working right or calibrating the different parts. Today she had lucked out! One of the old timers from Riverside tracked her down and brought in his old Indian for a tune up. Next to her bike, his was the most comfortable and fun bike she'd ever ridden. When she saw him pull up, she dropped what she was doing and ran out to see him.

After a big hug and a brief catch up session, she took it into the garage and gave it the once over, changing the oil, cleaning the carbs, and getting it ready for a scoot. Finally, after working rather quickly, she grabbed her helmet and backed it out.

"Back in a bit, George!" she called to him. He turned from where he was talking to Clay and the guys, and gave her a wave, then she was gone. She rode it through town, reaching down to tweak the engine every once in a while on every gear shift, then she hit the highway. Man, could this thing go! She leaned low on the corners and zoomed on the straight aways. It was awesome! She'd play all day on it if she could, but she actually did have other work to do, and George had to be getting back to Riverside, so she pulled into a rest stop and turned around.

Just as she was approaching Charming, another bike rounded the corner and came towards her. As he got closer, she saw that it was Happy. She lifted her arm and waved to him, as she did to all bikers, but she also gave him a smile. He did the same to her. Aimee looked in her mirror after he passed and saw that he was slowing down and turning around. She pulled over to the side of the road and waited for him to come back.

"Hey baby...what's with the bike?" he asked, pulling up along side.

"It belongs to a customer" she answered. "I'm just giving it a good run."

Happy nodded. "What time you off?" he asked.

Aimee suddenly remembered her conversation with Tig. She swallowed hard. "Four..." she said.

Happy grinned and winked at her. "I'll be home" he said. "You wanna do your tat?"

Aimee blinked. Oh right...the tat. Oops, her mind had gone somewhere completely different..."Um...yeah...I guess. You think we'll have enough time?" she asked.

"For sure" he answered. "We've got enough time for a lot of things..."

Aimee blushed. "Right..." she answered. That's the only word her brain would allow her to say.

"See you in a bit, baby" yelled Happy as he revved his bike. He winked once more, then took off. Aimee watched him go, then took off herself. She glanced down at her watch - it was only 2:30pm. Only another hour and a half to go...could she make it that long?


	128. Chapter 128

Aimee hated time. The clock on the wall was NOT her friend. She found herself looking up at it every few minutes, and that's all that had passed - only a few minutes! She'd never wanted four o'clock to come so bad, but she also felt kind weird about feeling that way.

Tig had told her that she could play with Happy if she wanted to. She was pretty sure no other man in the world would allow his girl to be with another guy while he was gone...well, maybe another Son would...but still. It was weird. Although, she SHOULDN'T think it was weird, considering she'd been with the both of them twice in the past month. But Tig had always been there. She decided to wait and see what would happen. The main thing was that she was going to get the tattoo on her hand. She lifted her hand and looked at it, smiling as she wondered what Tig would think.

"Something wrong, baby?" asked Gemma, coming out to the main bay.

Aimee dropped her hand quickly. "No...what's up?" she said.

"Nothing...just putting these invoices out here" Gemma answered. She laid them down then turned to Aimee. "Did Tig say why he was going to Oakland?" she asked.

"He said it was some errands or something, for the club" Aimee answered.

Gemma looked at her, thinking. "Clay didn't say anything about him going over there..." She shrugged her shoulders and headed back to the office. "Oh well...let me know when he gets back".

Aimee looked back up at the clock again and sighed. It was only 3:30pm. Good Lord! She looked back down at her lift. She'd finished up the main bulk of her work already, and was just getting things tidied up. She looked to the office - maybe Gemma would let her go early... No, she couldn't ask. She'd already taken the day before off for sex time, although Gemma didn't know that. Hmmm...maybe...

"Hey Gemma?" asked Aimee, walking into the office. "Um, would it be possible for me to leave now? I've got all my work done, and I gotta run to a few places before they close..."

"Yeah sure, baby" said Gemma. Aimee stared at her. That was it? Really?

"Really?" asked Aimee. Gemma looked up at her from the computer.

"Yes...really..." she said.

"Ok...thanks!" said Aimee. She smiled and turned to go. That was too easy! She was starting to really like working here! She put her things away, then grabbed her helmet and headed for her bike. She started it up and pulled out of the lot, heading for home.

As she pulled into the driveway, she noticed that Happy's bike wasn't there, and she felt a wave of disappointment. Then she felt guilty. She should NOT be excited about another guy being at her house. She shook her head as she got off the bike. No, Tig told her it was ok. What she did was her business and no one elses. She really had to start telling herself that over and over like some kind of mantra...

She opened the door and went inside, dropping her keys on the table and kicking off her boots. She walked down the hall to the bedroom and got her work clothes off. Wearing jeans and a work shirt in California was nuts, since it was so hot all the time, but she had to do it. It was nice to come home and get them off, though. She changed into shorts and a tank top and headed back out to the kitchen to get a snack.

It was a quarter to three, and Oprah was on. She flopped on the couch and turned to the channel, wondering what the topic was today. It was boring - something about women that needed love. Aimee had love. She had a LOT of love. She changed the channel, trying to find something else. Just as she was about to go through them again, the front door opened and Happy came in.

"Hey...I thought you weren't off until four?" he asked, stopping just inside the door.

"I got off early" she answered. He grinned and chuckled. Aimee realized what she had said and looked away. So it wasn't only HER brain that turned everything to sex...

Happy closed the door and walked in further. Aimee looked down to see what he was carrying and saw it was a bag from the pharmacy. Oh my...she wondered what was in it. He walked down the hallway and disappeared. Aimee looked back at the TV and took a few deep breaths.

"Relax.." she whispered to herself. She'd already had sex with him, so why did she feel so nervous? Besides, nothing might happen at all. Happy walked back out to the living room, his shirt taken off leaving him in just his jeans and his undershirt. Aimee swallowed as she turned to him. Ok...maybe something WOULD happen...

"You wanna get the tat now?" he asked. "I got everything set up..." he pointed his thumb back to the room.

"Uh..yeah...ok..." said Aimee. She got up and walked to the kitchen, pouring the rest of her water down the sink. She could see Happy out of the corner of her eye, still standing in the doorway, watching her, but she didn't turn to face him. She rinsed the glass, and laid it in the dishrack. She dried her hands in the towel, then finally turned in his direction. He was smiling at her. She smiled back and followed him back to the spare room.

"You want colour?" he asked.

Aimee sat on the bed and stared at him. "Huh?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Colour...you know...something other than black?"

"Oh...right" she said. "Umm...you decide. You're the expert".

He sat across from her and lifted her hand, holding it in both of his. He turned it a few times, sizing it up, then laid it on his leg. "It'll be upside down when you look at it, but everyone else will see it nice and clear".

"Good" answered Aimee. "That's the point...right?" Happy nodded. He reached over and opened the case, pulling out the little stencil. He peeled the back off of it, then slowly laid it on her hand, getting the position just right. He rubbed his thumbs over it, slowly but firmly, to make sure it would stick. Even though it was just something simple, Aimee still got a little short of breath. He pulled the paper away, and tilted his head, looking at it.

"Wadda ya think?" he asked, darting his eyes up to her. She lifted her hand and looked at it. It was a crow, it's wings outstretched, but it's head was down, resting on the head of an angel. Aimee couldn't believe there was so much detail in something so small.

"It's beautiful..." she whispered. " I love it".

"You're the angel..." he said, quietly. Aimee looked up at him, surprised at the soft tone coming from the bad ass killer. He smiled at her. "You're HIS angel..."

Aimee really didn't know what to say. She almost felt like crying, overwhelmed at the power those three little words had over her. Happy chuckled and ducked his head. "Don't tell anyone I can be a sap..." he said.

Aimee shook her head. "I won't...I promise..." she said, finding her voice.

He nodded, then picked up the gun. He started to chuckle as he laid her hand back on his leg. "There's something else there, too...something not easily noticeable..." She looked at him, confused, wondering what it was. He lifted her hand, turning it so they could both see, and pointed near the bottom of one of the wing tips. Aimee had to lean in to see it. "It's a little reminder that you can be nasty, too..." he said. Aimee looked even closer to see three tiny letters ..."2N1".

"2N1..." she said. "What does that mean?"

Happy chuckled. "Think about it..." he said.

"2...N...1...2...N...1..." she repeated. What significance would two in one have...oh. She looked up at him with wide eyes, making him laugh. "Nevermind..." she said.

Happy laughed as he got her hand ready. Aimee really, really, REALLY hoped no one would see those numbers and letters and ask about it, because she was sure she wouldn't be able to come up with a sensible story. She looked down as Happy put the gun to her skin and took a deep breath. Just as before, it pinched and she did her best to not pull away from him. Thank God it was small - she could tolerate it this time, and hopefully he would work fast and it would be done quicker.

"You alright?" he asked after a while. "You wanna take a break?"

"No...I'm good" she said. "How much longer?"

Happy laughed and pulled the gun away. "Just say you wanna take a break" he said.

Aimee smiled shyly. "Thanks..." She flexed her hand and looked at the progress so far. "It looks really cool" she said. "I think Tig will like it".

"He'll love it" said Happy. "Especially since everyone will see it and know you're his".

Aimee nodded. "Like I said...that's the point..." she answered. Happy topped up his ink jars and stretched a bit. Aimee figured it must be hard on the back and shoulders to do Tattoos all the time. She definitely found it while working on the bikes. She realized that she hadn't even asked him what his fee was. She surely didn't want him to think that she was just trying to get a freebie from him.

"What's your rate?" she asked. Happy turned to her.

"What?" he asked.

"Your fee" she explained. "How much do I owe you for this?"

He laughed. "You don't owe me, baby" he said. "You've already paid for it...in spades!"

Aimee smiled. "No...that's not right. This is your work" she said. "That other stuff...that's just fun. I don't expect you to do this for free".

"Aimee...come on..." he said, but she interupted him.

"No...I'm paying for it. I have money" she said.

"Well I'm not taking it" he said.

"Yes you are..." she said. He about to protest, but she kept going, "And DON'T say no!"

He looked at her a moment, then grinned. "How about we make a trade..." he said. Aimee listened. "I do your tattoo...and you make it worth my while..."

"How?" she asked, her voice quiet.

Happy looked down her body. "Get naked" he said. "Give me something nice to look at while I work..."

Aimee stared at him. Oh my...he certainly had a way with words...She brought her hands to her top, pulling it over her head and tossing it. She glanced at Happy, who was watching it all with a slight grin. Next she unhooked her bra, pulling it off and throwing it down.

"Keep going baby girl..." said Happy. His voice, dear God, his voice...

She stood up and unbuttoned her shorts, pulling them down over her hips, getting an "mmm" from Happy. Next came her panties, and she got them off, laying then next to the rest of her clothes. She sat back down and held out her hand. He took it and laid it on his leg again, looking her up and down.

"This is my kind of work environment" he said. He picked up the gun and brought it back to her skin, starting back up on the tattoo. Aimee jumped a little at the pinch, but kept her hand steady. She flicked her eyes between her hand and his face, watching as his eyes moved from her hand to her body. He kept on for another ten minutes, then pulled the gun away. He laid it down and stood up. Aimee looked up at him.

"We need to take a break, baby doll..." he said, standing over her and pulling his shirt off. "You alright with that?"

Aimee nodded and laid back on the bed, watching him. "Yeah...I'm good..."


	129. Chapter 129

"Yeah...I'm good..."

Aimee was definitely ready for his kind of break. She leaned back a little as he got his shirt off and leaned over her, planting his hands on the bed beside her.

"How do you want it, baby..." he asked, moving in close to her face, grinning. "You want it Tig style or Happy style..."

Aimee wasn't sure what the difference was. Her brain wouldn't let her seperate the two of them as she tried to remember what they had done differently. Then her mind flashed to what Happy had done on the rug, and she found her voice.

"I don't wanna be tied up..." she answered, her voice breathy and her eyes wide.

He chuckled. "That's not what I mean..." he said. Aimee was confused. "I mean do you want it soft and slow..." he paused to lick her lips. LICK HER LIPS! "...or hard and fast..."

Oh. Now Aimee understood. Tig was always so gentle with her and made sure she was ok at every step. Happy did that, too, but he was more...rough around the edges. He had a danger to him, moreso than Tig. Maybe it was because she didn't know Happy as well...but that's what she saw in him. It felt so naughty and dirty to have him looming over her like that, and part of her just wanted him to fuck her like he wanted to. She felt herself blush as she thought about it.

"Your style..." she panted. Happy grinned, staring at her a moment, then suddenly his hands were on her hips, pulling her to the bottom of the bed. Aimee flopped backwards on her back, her arms falling outstretched. She looked down as Happy undid his jeans and pushed them and his boxers over his hips. Not off, but just enough to do what he had to do.

He pushed her knees up and got his arms underneath, holding her in that position. She'd never been with Tig like this. It was kind of uncomfortable, and she felt so very exposed, but she also had the biggest rush going through her. She felt like a porn star, one of those girls who were constantly in this position in the movies.

Happy just grinned as he looked down at her face. She could feel his cock touching her as he moved his hips in a slow circle, just letting it brush against her. All the other times, Tig had always played with her first. They'd never just done it! Now, she was just laying there, waiting for him to fuck her. Her whole body was on pins and needles in anticipation.

"Beg me for it..." he whispered. Aimee just stared at him.

"BEG me for it..." he said again, a little louder.

"Pl...please..." Aimee panted, barely finding her voice. "Please...fu...fuck...me..." She felt so dirty, but it was so good too...

Happy chuckled. "Fuck what?" he said. Aimee's eyes went wide and she breathed heavy. "I'm not movin' til you tell me..."

Aimee bit her lip and closed her eyes. It still felt so strange and wrong to say these things out loud, but she knew he wanted to hear it.

"Please...fuck...my...my...pussy..." she managed to finally say.

Happy grinned and laughed some more. "Fuck your pussy how..." he said.

Oh my God, Aimee was sure she would cum just from being like this. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. After she closed them, she felt her leg dropping slightly and heard a rustling sound. She opened her eyes and looked down to see Happy reaching to the table for his bag. He pulled out the box of condoms and brought it to his mouth, opening it with his teeth. He dumped them out on the bed, then picked one up, again ripping it open with his teeth, and looked at her, waiting for his answer. He put it on, and once again she felt him moving against her.

"Better hurry up, baby girl..." he said, "tell me how you want it..."

Aimee's breathing was ragged. She was sweating and shaking and really wanted him to fuck her.

"Please...fuck...my pussy...hard..." she said.

As soon as she said the words, Happy pushed into her in one thrust, making her gasp and grab for him. Her fingers dug into his arms as he slammed into her, no build up. He moved fast and hard, growling with every pass.

"You like my style, baby?" he asked between breaths.

"Yeah..." was all Aimee could answer.

"You're a nasty little girl, aren't ya..." he asked.

Again, Aimee could only muster a garbled "yeah" and a slight head nod. Happy laughed.

"You're my little ghetto freak...aren't ya..." he said.

There was that term again. If it meant that she would have this again sometime, she would be anything he wanted her to be.

"You wanna cum baby?" he asked. She nodded. "Rub your clit for me...show me what you can do..."

Aimee lifted her hand and moved down her body. Happy followed the trail with his eyes, grinning when she finally landed on the spot. She rubbed in small circles, building up speed, closing her eyes with the feeling.

"That's it..." he said, fucking her hard, "cum for me...let me feel it..."

It only took Aimee another few moments and she felt the spasms coming hard. She grunted as it overtook her, feeling Happy still moving fast all the way through it. And he wasn't stopping! She moved her hand away from clit, feeling too sensitive, and she opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"One's not enough, baby..." he said, smiling.

Aimee thought she would die. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she would have a cardiac arrest any second. Her whole body was twitching and tingling and she really didn't think she could handle anymore.

Happy knew she could, though. At least, he wanted to see what would happen. He kept fucking her, hard and fast, and after a few moments, he reached around her leg and brought his thumb to her clit. She immediately jumped and tried to pull his hand away, as she was still too sensitive, but he didn't budge. He looked at her.

"Take it baby...trust me..." he said.

Aimee felt like she couldn't get away, and the feeling was overwhelming, but she could also feel it building and she knew she would cum again. She kept holding his arm, gripping it tight to try and channel some of the feeling. She closed her eyes and her head fell back on the bed, rolling from side to side as she began to moan, unable to stop herself.

"Please...please...please..." she said, over and over. She needed some kind of release - either for him to stop, or to make her cum.

Happy was getting close, and he knew she was, too. He rubbed her clit fast, and slammed into her, banging his hips off of hers. Her moans turned to high pitch gasps and screams and her hands gripped the sheets in a death grip. She couldn't lift herself off the bed in this position, as he still had her legs held up, so her head was the only thing she could control and it was back as far as she could stretch.

Aimee came very, very hard. Happy slammed into her a few more times, then came himself, feeling her body tightening around him. He pulled out and tossed the condom, letting her legs fall down over the bed. Right away, he dropped to his knees and spread them again, moving his mouth to her clit and pushing two fingers inside of her.

Aimee screamed - it felt almost painful what she was feeling. Her limbs felt so heavy, but she tried to move away from him. It was no good, he held her steady and sucked and fucked for all it was worth. The sounds she was making bordered on alien, and she felt tears running down her face from the feeling.

Happy knew it was too much for her, but he was determined to get here "there". They hadn't had a whole lot of time at the cabin, so he decided to help out his brother and finish the job. He just hoped she'd thank him once it was done, rather than hate him.

Aimee felt that feeling building again, barely, as her mind was completely blown and not working. Something was happening, and as her chest heaved as she gasped for air, she felt an enormous pressure lower. She couldn't control anything, and reached down to try and stop him, but she couldn't reach him. She tried to say his name, but only whimpers were coming out. It was getting stronger - it was like everything inside her was trying to come out and she couldn't stop it. The feeling moved over her whole body like a big wave and she shivered and shook. It was coming...

Happy heard her breathing get faster, even though he was sure it wasn't possible, and he felt her contracting around his fingers. He flicked his eyes to her belly and saw it tightening up. He kept sucking and moving his fingers for another little while, until finally he felt her pushing against him. He looked up to her face and saw that she was cumming again. He gave another few hard strokes, then pulled his fingers out quickly, only to feel the liquid following. It wasn't much, but it was enough. He grinned against her, and put them back in, finding the spot once more, and after a few more times, she did the same thing. After a third time, he could hear her whimpers turn to something that sounded like crying, and he knew she'd had enough.

He got up and lay down beside her, running his hand up and down her body. Aimee didn't open her eyes - she couldn't. He reached up and wiped the water away, and leaned into her ear.

"Was it worth it?" he whispered. Aimee nodded and reached out her hand for him. He took it and entwined their fingers. "I'll have to teach Tig how to do that shit..." Again, she nodded.

He glanced at the clock - it was only 4:30pm- then back to Aimee. She was already heading to dreamland. They had plenty of time to finish the tattoo before Tig got back, and even if they didn't, oh well. He got up and got his clothes back on, grabbing a cigarette and heading out to the living room. God damn, she was a fun little thing to play with! He felt a little jealous that Tig had her everynight to fuck, when he'd have to make do with having her every once in a while. But he was lucky to get to do even that.

He sat on the couch and turned on the TV, flicking through the channels. He glanced at the clock once more. He'd give her an hour to sleep, then wake her up. That should be enough time. He laughed...maybe...they'd have to take another break...


	130. Chapter 130

"A ring..."

"Engagement Ring?" asked the Lady. Tig nodded. She smiled at him - one of those "fake" smiles all the customers got. "Our display is over here" she said, walking away from him. Tig turned and followed. She went behind the counter while Tig stopped on the other side.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

Tig looked down into the case and was nearly blinded from all the sparkle. He looked from one end to the other, overwhelmed by all the different rings. He finally looked back up at the lady, bewildered. "I...don't know..." he said. He was so far out of his element that it was comical.

"Well...what about the cut?" she asked.

"The cut?" he repeated.

"Square cut, diamond cut, round cut, princess cut..." She said it as though he was supposed to understand. Who knew there were so many choices? He looked back down.

"Umm..." he muttered. The lady sighed.

"Well...what's her style?" she asked. "Maybe we can find the right ring based on that".

"Her style?" he asked. The lady nodded. "Well...she's just a regular girl..." he began, "She's kinda plain...not one of those flashy girls. She wouldn't want something big". He looked back down over the rings. "She doesn't like to draw attention to herself, like she's kinda quiet, and she doesn't want to stand out...but I think she stands out...'cuz she's really smart, but she's beautiful, too..." Tig looked up at the woman who was staring at him with a small smile. He realized he'd been rambling, and he quickly darted his eyes away. "Sorry..." he began, but the lady stopped him.

"Don't be..." she said. He looked back up at her and saw that she was smiling a real smile, not the fake one from before. "She's a very lucky girl to have someone who loves her so much". Tig smiled. "She will love whatever one you choose". She looked back down, looking at the selection, then reached in and pulled one out, "But I think THIS one, would be perfect..."

Happy looked up at the clock - almost an hour had passed, and it was time to go wake Aimee up. He still had some work to do on the tat, and if she wanted to have it done by the time Tig got home, he needed to start back at it. He turned off the TV and headed down the hall to the room. He opened the door and couldn't help by chuckle.

Aimee was in the exact same position he'd left her in - on her back, her legs hanging off the bottom of the bed, her arms outstretched at her sides and her head to the side. He walked in and stood between her legs. It was like she was inviting him to fuck her again! He nudged her knee with his a few times until she started to stir.

"Wake up, baby" he said. She mumbled something, and turned her head the other way. Happy nudged her again, a little harder. "Come on baby girl...you gotta wake up. We gotta finish the tat before Tig gets back".

Aimee blinked a few times as she woke up. She turned her head back and squinted down at him. He grinned at her. She laid her head back down and lifted her arms to stretch, when she remembered she was naked. Then she remembered what happened after she got that way...

She lifted her head and looked down at him again. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Time for you to wake up" he answered. He moved over to the table and started getting everything ready to finish the ink. He glanced over to her to see that she was sitting up. "You can put your clothes back on if you want..."

Aimee looked at him, then down at her body. "Do you want me to?" she asked.

Happy laughed. "No...but it's not up to me" he said. "Personally, I like looking at titties while I work". He gave her a wink.

"Well...I'll just put my shorts back on then, "she said. She reached down and picked up her panties, pulling them on, followed by her shorts. She sat back down and waited for Happy to move the stool over. He pulled it over and picked up the gun, giving her a once over.

"You do have really nice tits, you know" he said, picking up her hand and laying it on his leg.

"Thanks" she answered, smiling shyly. "Tig thinks so, too..."

Happy laughed. "I'll bet he does!" He brought the gun to her skin and started in. Aimee didn't know if it was the several rounds of orgasms she had, but it didn't seem to hurt nearly as bad as it did before. She sat in silence, watching as Happy worked, and was fascinated as the tattoo took shape.

After almost an hour, Happy took the gun away and stretched his shoulders. Aimee watched him, and wondered if he was going to want another break. She really wasn't sure she could do anything else, and the truth was, she felt kinda guilty for doing what she had already done. Even though Tig had said it was ok, she still felt squeamish and to her, it felt like she'd cheated on him. She remembered back to the night at the clubhouse when she'd seen another girl on his lap, and it made her really mad, so there was no reason why Tig wouldn't get mad at her.

"I need a break" said Happy. Aimee came back to the present and looked at him. He laid the gun down and stood up.

"I don't think I can..." she blurted out. He looked at her blankly for a second, then started to chuckle.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, doll..." he said. "Don't worry..."

"Oh..." she answered. She looked down and swung her feet against the bed. Happy looked at her a few more moments, then left the room. Aimee felt kinda silly - she had assumed that he wanted to fuck her again. She looked down at herself and suddenly felt silly for sitting there topless. She grabbed her bra and her shirt and put them on quickly. She wondered what time Tig would be home, and started to worry that he would be mad with her for what she'd done.

"You cold?" asked Happy, coming back into the room.

Aimee turned to him. "No...ummm...how much longer?"

Happy sat down and looked at her a moment. "Another hour...maybe a bit more..." he said. "You alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine..." she answered. She laid her hand back on his leg and waited for him to continue. Happy looked at her for a while before he picked up the gun, wondering what had gotten into her and what was making her freak out. He started in again, but after a few moments, he stopped and looked up at her.

"Did I do something..." he began, but Aimee interupted him.

"No...no...not at all..." she said, then looked back down at the tattoo, telling him that she wanted him to finish, and DIDN'T want to talk. He dropped it, and worked on getting it finished.

It took a little more than an hour, just as he thought it would, but finally it was done by 7:30pm. He put the gun and the ink away, and took out the container of gel, spreading a little on and working it in with his thumbs. He looked up at her as he worked.

"How's your other one?" he asked.

Aimee flicked her eyes up. "Good..." she answered. Their eyes stayed locked for a moment, until she looked away. Happy finished up, then let her go.

"Alright...have a look..." he said. Aimee turned her hand and her head so that she could see it properly. It was amazing. There was so much detail, and it was beyond anything she could have predicted. She smiled as she looked at it.

"I love it" she said. "TIG'S going to love it. Thank you so much".

"Anytime doll" he answered. They looked at each other for another few moments, and finally Aimee looked away and stood up.

Happy caught her arm and held her in place. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I thought you liked it..."

"I did" she answered. "I really did..." She paused, trying to find the words. "I just...I...I'm gonna go for a ride...ok?"

Happy let her go and shrugged. "Whatever you wanna do, baby..." he said. Aimee turned and headed out of the room and down the hall. She grabbed her stuff as she moved, and walked out of the house to the driveway. She needed to think, and riding was the best outlet for that. She started up the bike and backed it out, turning up the street. Her life was just too crazy and too complicated. Right now, she really needed some clarity...


	131. Chapter 131

Tig felt damn good as he rode back to Charming. The grin on his face was permanently plastered on, and nothing was going to get rid of it. The lady at the store was right - she DID have the perfect ring in mind, and as soon as she showed it to him, he knew it was the one. Just like he knew Aimee was the one. He'd never be able to explain how to anyone, only that he just "knew". He definitely understood when people say they know the person they're going to marry the second they meet them.

As he pulled into Charming, he put the finishing touches on how he was going to propose to her. His brain had the whole thing planned out, and it was itching to get his body to just do it. But he had to wait for the right time, and thankfully, that right time was the day after tomorrow - Friday night church. He'd just have to convince Aimee to come to the party afterwards. He knew she didn't much care for it, since all the croweaters were there, but he knew she would go if he pushed it. He didn't really want to do it that way, but if he had to, he would. He had to get her there and that was that.

He pulled into the driveway and cut the engine, noticing that Happy's bike was there, but Aimee's was gone. He wondered where she was, since it was getting dark. Usually, if she was gone with the girls, she'd go in their cars rather than take the bike. He grabbed the ring from his saddlebag and stuffed it into his pocket, then headed inside.

Happy looked up from the TV when the door opened. "Hey..." he said.

Tig came in and shut the door, looking around. "Hey...where's Aimee?"

Happy looked back to the TV, shrugging his shoulders. "Don't know...said she was going for a ride". He didn't really feel like explaining anymore than that. Actually, he couldn't because he didn't know what was really going on.

"When did she go?" Tig asked.

"About an hour ago..." Happy answered. He got up and grabbed his jacket. "I'm gonna head out to the clubhouse...I'll catch ya later". He walked past Tig, giving him a pat on the shoulder, then left the house.

Tig stayed still, watching him go. He knew something was up, but didn't know what. Happy would have told him if it was serious...right? He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little box. She would call him if anything was wrong. He headed down the hallway to find a place to hide the ring, and then take a shower. She'd probably be home by the time he got out. If not, he'd go out and find her.

Aimee rode for an hour, thinking about everything that she'd done, everything she'd said, just everything. Tig had told her it was ok to sleep with Happy if she wanted to, but it still felt strange to her. When he was there, it was different. Why, she wasn't sure, since that was probably worse! Now, she felt like she'd cheated on him. When she saw the croweater on his lap, she'd been so mad that she left Charming and went back home. When Tig found her, he told her that he'd simply forgotten the rules of the real world. She still had those rules floating around in her head - she'd lived her whole life with them! But it was so hard to live by these new rules.

She kept thinking about their little set-up. Tig was alright with her sleeping with Happy, but she was sure she'd never be alright with him being with another girl. And she sure as hell wouldn't agree to a threesome with one. But yet...it would only be right. It wasn't fair if she didn't. God, why was it so complicated? She knew she had to tell him, and they had to talk about this once and for all. She checked her watch - it was almost nine and she figured he'd be home by now. She turned the bike around and headed back for Charming, breathing deep the whole way. She had to go home and face the music...


	132. Chapter 132

Aimee opened the front door just as Tig was putting on his jacket. She froze, not expecting to see him right there in the porch. "Oh...hey" she said.

"Hey...I was just coming to find you" he said. He pulled his jacket back off. "Where did you go?"

Aimee came in and closed the door. "For a ride..." she said. Tig watched her, waiting for an explanation or some sign of what was going on. Finally she turned to him, and slowly brought her eyes up to him. He could see she was upset about something.

"Baby...are you alright?" he asked.

Aimee felt her lip quiver, and she couldn't stop herself from crying. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed, feeling overwhelmed by everything. Tig immediately walked the few steps to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "What happened?" She couldn't answer him because she was crying too hard. She was so afraid that he would be mad with her when she told him what she'd done. Tig tucked her head under his chin and shushed her, smoothing down her hair. Finally, he heard her calm down a bit, and pulled back so he could look at her. "Come on...let's go sit down, ok?"

He led her into the living room and onto the couch, grabbing a tissue from the table along the way. He gave it to her, watching as she wiped her eyes and nose, then asked again.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Why are you so upset?"

"I...I have...to tell you...something..." she said between sobs.

"What?" asked Tig. "What is it?"

She looked at him, then looked down, feeling the tears fall onto her lap. "I...I...slept...with Happy..." she began. "...and you weren't here..."

Tig straightened up. "Did he hurt you?" he asked. "I'll fucking kill him, I swear..."

"No...he didn't hurt me..." she answered. Tig's expression changed from brief anger to confusion. He still didn't understand why she was upset.

"Well...what's wrong, baby?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"I cheated, Tig" she blurted out. "I cheated on you...that's what's wrong!" Why couldn't he understand!

Tig chuckled. "No you didn't..." he said. "I told you it was alright..."

"But it's not!" she answered. "It's NOT alright! Can't you see that?"

"Baby...I already told you..." he began, but Aimee kept on.

"When you're with someone, you're with THAT person" she said. "No one else. That's what I was taught. And I know you said it was ok, and he didn't force me to do anything...I wanted it just as much...but I feel like I cheated on you".

"But you slept with him before..." he said, but again, Aimee cut him off.

"That was different...you were there" she said.

He looked at her a moment. "Is it?" he asked. He sighed. "Baby, I told you...as long as you want it...it's O.K".

"It's NOT Ok, Tig..." she began.

"Says who?" he answered.

"Everybody!" she replied. "Everybody in the whole world who's not a part of the Sons of Anarchy!" She paused for a moment, looking back down and wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry...I just can't wrap my head around it all..."

They sat quiet for a moment, until Tig finally sighed and leaned back against the couch. "It wasn't my intention to share you with him..." he began. Aimee looked up at him, listening. "Hap...I owe him a lot. He covered my ass a few times...did some shit I was supposed to do, but just couldn't stomach. Kept quiet about it, too". He turned to Aimee, meeting her eyes. "I can get killed if anyone ever found out I didn't do my job". He looked away again.

"When he did your first tattoo...when he touched you...I wanted to rip his heart out" he continued. "But you seemed to be alright with it...so I left it alone. I figured since I owed him..."

"So I'm the payback?" she asked, her voice quiet, but horrified.

"No..."said Tig. "You weren't supposed to be...but he liked you. More than just some easy fuck. As long as he treated you good, I was ok with it going on. When you got more into it, I forgot all that other shit, and just went with it. Seemed to be an alright set-up..." He looked up at her again and reached over, taking her hand. "I'm sorry I just threw you into it...but this life...we do what we want. I don't know how many more times I can tell you that. Is it wrong? Maybe to the outside world, but not to me. Not to us. You didn't cheat on me, baby".

"Do you want another girl?" she asked quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you want to sleep with another girl...it would only be fair...since you let me..." she said, but Tig put his finger to her lips, stopping her.

"I got all I need in you" he said. "I don't ever want to be with someone else".

"But how can I..." she asked, but Tig continued.

"Do you like being with Happy?" he asked. She paused a moment, but eventually nodded. "Then you can keep being with him. But if you don't want to, then you can stop". She stared him blankly, then shook her head.

"I'm never going to figure this out..." she said. Tig chuckled and pulled her into his arms.

"I want you do something for me" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Repeat after me..." he began. "I, Aimee..."

"Tig..." she interupted, but he held up his hand.

"I, Aimee..." he said.

"I, Aimee..." she repeated.

"can do whatever I want..." he said.

"Tig, this is silly..." she said, but he repeated the line again.

"can do whatever I want..." she repeated.

"And not care what anyone else thinks" he finished.

She sighed. "And not care what anyone else thinks".

He tilted her head up to meet her eyes. "And don't forget it". He wiped her tears away and stroked her cheek. "He didn't do anything bad, did he?"

Aimee looked away and took a deep breath. "No...it...was good" she answered. She cleared her throat. "Really good..."

"Oh?" asked Tig.

She flicked her eyes up to him and bit her lip. "He made me...squirt". She whispered the last word. Tig raised his eyebrows in surprise and started to laugh.

"See?" he said. "If you didn't fuck him, you'd never know that you could!"

"TIG!" she said.

"It's true baby!" he said laughing. He looked at her a long time, then looked away, then looked back at her again. "If I tell you something...you have to promise me that you'll never, ever, ever, EVER repeat it to ANYONE".

Aimee was curious. "Ok..."

"I'm serious" he said. "You take it to your grave". She nodded. Whatever he had to tell her, was definitely big. "I'm not even supposed to know this" he continued, "so you absolutely cannot tell a soul". Again, she nodded. He waited a few minutes, still debating whether or not to tell her, but thought it was best if she knew.

"Gemma has a thing going on the side with Bobby" he said.

Aimee's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. "WHAT?" she asked.

Tig nodded. "Bobby let it slip one night when he was reeeeeally drunk. He was at the house one night, doing the books, and they all ended up drunk and in the bedroom".

"BOTH of them?" said Aimee. Tig nodded. "Holy shit...why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I couldn't take the chance. I'm not supposed to know, remember".

"But Clay tells you everything" she answered.

Tig laughed. "Apparantly not..."

Aimee was shocked, but also a little relieved. Knowing she wasn't the only one sleeping with two guys made her feel better about it all, in a strange Jerry Springer type way.

"Bobby?" she asked, screwing up her face.

Tig laughed. "Yeah...Bobby" he answered. He shrugged his shoulders. They sat quietly for a moment - Aimee taking it all in, and Tig just waiting to see if she was feeling better.

"Is Happy coming back?" Aimee asked.

"I think so" said Tig. "Why?"

"I wanna talk to him" she said. "He must think I'm nuts" she said. "I just walked out of here after he finished the tattoo and..."

"What?" asked Tig. "What tattoo?"

Aimee stared at him, her mouth open. "Oh no...oh shit" she said. Tig kept staring at her, wondering what she was talking about. She sighed and looked at him, unzipping her jacket. "Gemma told me when your birthday was...it's five days before mine" she explained. She pulled her jacket off, laying it behind her, then pulled off her left glove. "I know it's really early, but I wanted to get you something special...something to let everyone know I'm your old lady..." she bit her lip and pulled off her right glove, holding out her hand. Tig looked down, and his jaw dropped. He took her hand in his and stared. "Do you like it?" she asked.

He stared at her hand. It was amazing - the details, the colours, the picture itself...and everyone would see it, and know she was his girl. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you" he whispered. "I...don't know what to say..."

She smiled at him, feeling herself welling up again. They looked at each other a few more moments, the tears running down, then started to chuckle.

"God, we're such dorks!" she said. Tig laughed and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Yeah...but you're my dork" he said. He stood up and pulled her up, kissing her hand. "I love you so much".

She kissed him back, and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too...and don't ever forget it..."


	133. Chapter 133

Tig stood simply kissing her and loving her for the longest time, right there in front of the couch. Finally, after several long minutes, Aimee began to laugh against his mouth.

"What?" he asked, pulling away.

"I think we should just sit back down!" she said. Tig laughed along with her, and pulled her back down onto his lap. He moved back until he was half lying down, and had Aimee sprawled on top of him. They lay in silence for a while, with Tig playing with her hair, until she started to giggle.

"I can't believe she has a thing with Bobby!" she said.

Tig laughed. "Yeah well...I guess he's got some moves that she likes". Aimee laughed even harder, suddenly picturing it in her mind.

"Oh my God, you KNOW I'll never look at them the same way now..." she said. "I just can't stop thinking about it!"

"You cannot say a word" Tig warned. "I'm serious..."

"I know" she answered. "I won't. You can trust me".

He kissed the top of her head. "I always trust you, baby". He thought about the ring. Part of him wanted to go get it and propose right then and there, but the other part wanted to wait. He wanted to see the look on her face, and on everyone else's, at the clubouse. That part of him won.

In the distance, they could hear a bike getting closer. Sure enough, it pulled into the driveway and turned off. Aimee looked up at Tig and took a deep breath. "I hope he's not mad..."

"He won't be" he answered. She moved to sit up, but he stopped her. "Remember what I said...you're allowed to have fun..."

"...and not care what anyone thinks..." she finished, rolling her eyes. "Does anyone else know how dorky you are?"

"Only you, doll" he said, winking.

Happy came in as she was settling on the other side of the couch. Tig straightened up as well, and nodded to him as he came around the corner. Happy walked into the living room, looking between the two of them. "Is...everything...alright?" he asked.

Aimee looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah...I'm sorry I took off like that" she began. She took a deep breath. "You must be sick of me being all weird..."

"Not at all, baby girl..." he said, interupting.

Aimee stopped and smiled. She looked to Tig and Happy as she started to speak again. "I like what we do...I really do...especially what you did earlier..." She turned to Happy, and blushed, "and I...I think it's kinda...cool...that we can do that...you know, how it's not the normal thing or whatever...but...I might need you guys...to remind me once in a while. That it's ok...ok?"

Happy looked at Tig, who nodded to him, then back to Aimee. He sat down in the chair across from her. "Of course it's ok, baby" he said. "Who the fuck says it's not?"

"Everybody outside the club" she answered, "BUT...we're IN the club...so I can do whatever I want..." she paused, looking from Happy to Tig, "...right?"

Tig laughed. "She's worried that it's not normal...that it's wrong" he said, stressing the word.

Happy grinned. "It can't be wrong, baby" he said, looking back at her. "We wouldn't let you do it if it was wrong...you're too good a girl".

Aimee smiled. "Thanks..." she said. She looked at him a few moments, then did the same to Tig. Suddenly, she burst out into a fit of giggles and covered her face. "God I can't believe I sleep with the both of you!" she squealed. "And you're both so hot!"

Tig and Happy cracked up as she peeped at them through her fingers. "Sorry...but I just had to say that out loud..."

"Hear that?" said Happy. "She called me hot!"

"Me too!" said Tig.

"I think you're hot, too, man" said Happy, teasing, pretending to be all giddy like Aimee.

"Man, you're just smokin'!" said Tig, doing the same.

"Ha ha" said Aimee. "I'm glad I can amuse you..."

Tig reached out and grabbed her, pulling her close to him. "Yes you do, baby" he said, playfully rubbing his knuckles over her head. "That's why we like you".

Happy laughed as he watched. "That and the fact that you're a good fuck".

Aimee looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth, then closed it up as she stood up. "I'm going to bed" she said, walking past them. "You two can just keep right on laughing...ALONE!" She turned around and stomped off, but the guys got up and started giving chase. She broke into a run, and just managed to get into the room and close the door before they caught her.

"Ha!" she teased. "Can't catch me now!"

"That's ok, baby..." said Tig. "I've got a hot guy out here to keep my company..."

Happy laughed. "Oooh, you hot beast..." he said, putting on a funny voice. "Take me...I'm yours..."

Aimee rolled her eyes. "You guys are nuts, you know that?"

"Wanna beer, you studly stud you?" said Tig.

"I'd be charmed.." answered Happy, still using that voice. They laughed and walked back up the hall. Aimee listened for a moment, then opened the door slowly, poking her head out. They were gone. She closed it again and got ready for bed. She had to go to work in the morning, and she felt exhausted from all the crying and thinking. She thought about doing something with the both of them, but decided it was best not to. Better to get her rest. Besides...they had each other!


	134. Chapter 134

Aimee was having the BEST dream. She was in the living room with Tig and Happy, talking and laughing, and having fun, and then BAM - they were all naked and doing crazy things with each other. Happy was showing Tig how to make her squirt and Aimee was feeling it - and it was SO GOOD, and it was building and she was going to cum any second...

...and the alarm clock went off. FUCK! She came to and reached her arm out from under the covers, grabbing it and throwing it against the wall.

"Jesus baby..." said Tig, waking up, "is it that bad?"

She groaned and pulled the covers up over her head. "Shh, I need to go back to sleep..." she mumbled.

"But you gotta get up" he answered. "You gotta get to work..."

"Noooooo..." she whined. She threw the covers back and looked at him, pouting. "I was just having the best dream ever".

He chuckled. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "Was it about me?" He laid his hand on her belly and rubbed in small circles.

"Mmm hmm..." she answered. "Happy was teaching you how to make me...you know..."

Tig grinned at her and moved his hand lower, slipping it inside of her panties. He wasted no time in pushing two fingers into her, pushing up onto the special spot. Aimee stretched like a cat and sighed, smiling at him.

"Well...maybe after work, we can make that dream come true..." he teased.

"Do it now" said Aimee, pouting again.

Tig laughed. "I can't, baby" he said. "You've got to get up. If I get you off..."

"...I'll be a happy girl for the rest of the day" she said, interupting. "Please? You don't have to do it that way...just something quick...please?"

Tig laughed, amused by her eagerness and half-desperation. He stared at her a minute, then pulled his fingers out and brought them to her clit. He started rubbing slowly, then built up speed until she was throwing her head back and grabbing his arms.

"Oh God...oh God!" she moaned, needing to cum badly. "Please..."

"Did I ever tell you I love it when you beg?" he asked.

"Please...please...please...please...please..." she answered, giving him what he wanted to hear. It was only right since he was giving her what SHE wanted. In a few more moments, she finally got it, and she came. She was sprawled on the bed, sweating and panting and felt ready for another cozy nap, when Tig pulled his hand out of her panties and pushed her over until she almost fell out of the bed.

"Now get up!" he said, joking. "I know you only love me because I get you off".

Aimee got up and shuffled towards the door. She looked back over her shoulder, grinning. "Damn right..." she said. Tig chucked his pillow at her, but she managed to get out in time and close the door.

Tig laid back down and laughed. She was a trip, alright. He put his arm under his head and thought about tomorrow night - the party after church. He already knew everyone would be there, but he still had to get Aimee to go. Maybe he should get Happy in on it. Make up some story as to why she had to be there. He was planning to ask Hap to be his best man anyways, so it would alright to tell him now.

He was still awake thinking when Aimee came back in, her body and hair wrapped in towels from the shower. "You might as well get up, too" she said, seeing he was still awake.

"Why?" he asked.

She stopped and stared at him. "Do you actually do anything at the garage?" she asked. "Like...you know... a real job?"

Tig smiled. "Sometimes..."

She stared some more. "How do you make money?" she asked. "Or do I even want to know?"

He laughed and sat up. "It's better if you don't know, baby" he answered. "Less risk."

"Less risk of what?" she asked.

Tig got up and crossed the room, kissing her on the lips. "Nevermind" he answered. "Get ready for work". He left her alone, confused as all hell, and headed for the kitchen. As he put the coffee pot on, Happy came out of the spare room and joined him at the table. He pointed back towards the bedroom.

"She alright this mornin'?" he asked. Tig poured up two cups and sat with him.

"Yeah...she's fine" he answered. He chuckled. "It's funny being with a good girl..." he said, "...I've been in this life so long, I forget what it's like out there".

"Yeah...makes ya think, huh?" said Happy. Tig looked at him, not really understanding. "Where she came from...how she was raised...I'll bet she didn't come from no place where it was alright to fuck two guys at once! I'd say she didn't even know she could take it up the ass!"

Tig nodded, grinning. "Yeah...she sure as hell wasn't expecting that" he said. "But she did alright, though...and I think she'll do it again". They sat in silence for another little while until Aimee finally came out in a rush.

"Hey...gotta go..." she said as she grabbed a banana and headed for the door. The guys said their goodbyes and she was JUST about to leave when she stopped and turned back to them.

"Ummm...will you guys be around when I get home?" she asked.

"Yeah...I think so..." said Tig, looking at Happy and getting a nod from him. "Why?"

"Because...I was thinking..." she took a deep breath. "I'!" she said all in one breath, then turned quickly and left.

Tig stared at the door a moment, then looked to Happy. "Well...guess that answers your question..."

"Yup" said Happy. "Come on 4:00!"


	135. Chapter 135

Aimee drove to work in a giddy state. She'd taken a bold step by telling them what she wanted - it was the first time she'd done it. They'd always started it before, but of course always asked her permission first. Now, she was pretty much telling them that they were going to have fun later on, and that was that. Tig had gotten her off quickly, and it was really good as always, but it wasn't enough. She wanted to just go for hours and not have to worry about being somewhere. God, would she even make it through the day?

She pulled into the lot and went straight into the garage, leafing through the invoices left at her table. There were five bikes outside that needed to be looked at, which was more than enough work for the day. In a way, she was glad - the more work she had, the quicker the day would go. Of course, if Tig and Happy came to the clubhouse, well...she'd just have to stay inside and avoid them.

She drove the first bike in and up onto the lift, securing it for it's check-up. She methodically took parts off, put them on, cleaned stuff, fixed stuff, and got it all ready to roll out and bring in the next bike. Before she knew it, it was almost 10:30 and the garage was starting to come to life. While she and the other real mechanics were always on time, she noticed that club members and Gemma came and went as they pleased. She looked up to see Gemma pulling into the lot and parking. She got out and walked to the office just as Bobby was coming out of the clubhouse. She waved to him and said Good Morning, and Aimee couldn't help but stare.

Gemma had a thing with Bobby. Gemma had a THING WITH BOBBY! Aimee tried to look away and stop being so...conspicuous, but she couldn't. She stared at Bobby as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail and put his helmet on. She wondered what made Gemma so attracted to him...was it his brain? He was a very smart man. Was it his humour? Because he was hillarious, too. Or maybe he had some crazy skills! Maybe he could make her squirt! If he could, Aimee totally understood why she was with him. Every woman should know what that feels like. Like, there should be some class or something, because that shit is amazing...

"What are ya looking at, baby?" asked Gemma, coming out of the office.

Aimee jumped. "Oh...I was...um...checking Bobby's pipes..." Gemma looked at her strangely, so Aimee pointed to his bike. "He mentioned his exhaust was acting up, so I was just listening...you know...to see if I could hear something..."

"Oh" said Gemma. She handed Aimee an envelope. "Payday" she said. "Spend it wisely...get yourself some more condoms!" Aimee's smile disappeared and she stared at her with wide eyes. "I'm sure you've run out by now..." said Gemma, explaining.

"Oh...yeah" said Aimee. "I'll swing by on my way home".

Gemma laughed. "You do that" she said. "Is Happy still here?" Aimee nodded. "And you don't mind gettin' it on with Tig when he's around?" she asked. Aimee shook her head. Gemma laughed. "Well look at you...coming out of your..." she turned to go back to the office and saw Aimee's hand, "...oh my God...let me see!"

Aimee held out her hand for Gemma to take. Gemma's mouth was open a mile wide and she couldn't stop gasping. "Did Hap do it?" she finally managed to ask. Aimee nodded. "It's beautiful! Oh my God, what did Tig say?"

"He loved it" said Aimee. She looked around and lowered her voice. "He got kinda teary-eyed"

Gemma smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "I'll bet he did!" she said. "Oh my God, come on...you have to show everyone!" Gemma pulled her out of the garage and across the lot, stopping at every group to show them the tattoo. She introduced it by saying that Aimee finally got Tig's mark, but of course, she didn't know about the first one. Only two people knew about that one, and that was enough. The guys all thought it was cool, talking about Happy's work, and the other old ladies were happy for her. The croweaters looked pissed off, but Aimee felt a victory as they found out about it. Finally, she told Gemma that she had to get back to work, and left her to return to the garage.

She couldn't hide her smile. Everyone saw the ink and everyone knew it was serious. She was Tig's old lady. She glanced up at the clock, and saw that it was almost lunch time. Maybe she should show a few more people - it seemed to make the time go faster.

Aimee finished up the second bike and put it back in the lot, stretching. She could really do with a massage. Maybe she could ask for one when she got home. THAT would lead to something else, for sure... She took her lunch out of the fridge and went outside to sit at the picnic table. When she got comfortable, two bikes pulled into the lot and she looked up to see who it was. Right on cue with her pervy thoughts, it was Tig and Happy. They parked and walked over to her.

"Hey baby" said Tig. "Workin' hard I see..."

"I was...it's break time" she answered. She took another bite of her sandwich and squinted up at him. "Must be nice to come in whenver you want".

"Yeah well...when you patch in you'll understand..." he said, grinning.

"Whatever..." she said. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, then continued on into the clubhouse. Happy smiled at her as he walked past, nothing more. She was kind of expecting a kiss from him, too, but of course, no one knew about their little set-up, so that would most likely be a dead giveway. Nope, wouldn't want that!

She finished her lunch, chatting with Gemma and a few of the guys as they came and went, and was just walking across the lot to go back to work when she heard Tig call out to her. "Come on baby..." he said. "Grab your stuff!"

She turned around. "What?" she asked.

"Get your stuff...we gotta go" he said, walking towards her with Happy in tow. Aimee just stared at him blankly. "Hap's friend needs help with his bike. Gotta big ride ahead of him and he needs a few tweaks. Told him you were the best one for the job!" He smiled at her.

"Oh...well...does Clay know?" she asked.

"Yup...said for you to leave now rather than wait 'til 4pm" he answered. "So come on...hurry up!"

Aimee turned and headed for the garage to get her bag and a few tools. She always kept a little kit for things like this. She told Gemma where she was going, and grabbed her jacket and helmet, getting ready, then got on her bike and followed the guys out of the lot.

Happy led the way out of town onto the highway, driving a ways, then pulling off onto another road, then finally into HIS town. Aimee remembered it well...it was where she got her first tattoo AND had her first experience with the two of them. She thought about it as she followed, not really paying attention to where they were going. When they slowed down and pulled into a driveway, she did a double take and looked at them. They were at Happy's house.

"Ummmm..." she began, about to ask what was up, when Tig grinned and walked over to her, kissing her quickly.

"We figured you were soooooo horny this morning, that you wouldn't be able to wait 'til four" he explained. He waited for the realization to dawn on her, then turned and walked to the house. "You comin' or what?" he asked.

Aimee jumped off the bike and ran up the steps. "Yup...for the next few hours at least..."


	136. Chapter 136

Aimee stood in the living room, watching while Happy checked his phone messages. She looked from him to Tig, who was grabbing a few beers from the fridge in the kitchen. As she looked back to Happy, he flicked his eyes up and met hers.

"Well hurry up and get naked, baby" he said, cool as anything. She didn't move. "You're the one who wanted this...you don't think you're not gonna have to work for it, do ya?"

Tig chuckled as he walked back, handing a bottle to Happy. "He's right, doll...this was your idea" he said. He and Happy stared at her, waiting for her to do something.

"No it wasn't..." she said, "I didn't ask to leave work, that was YOUR idea..."

"Details, details..." said Tig. He took another swig. "Get naked. Now".

Aimee sighed. Well, they WOULD be ending up naked at some point...She took a few steps towards the hallways, but was stopped by Happy.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked. "I said get naked".

"I will.." she said, "..in the bedroom..."

"Something wrong with the living room?" asked Tig.

Aimee looked at him with wide eyes. "It's the middle of the day!" she said.

The guys laughed. "Aaaaaaand..." said Tig.

"Someone might see in!" she answered. Duh...

Happy let go of her arm and crossed the room, kneeling on the couch to close the curtains. When they were closed, he flopped down on the couch and looked at her. "Is that better?" he asked. "Now...get to it, girl".

"Come on baby..." said Tig, laughing. "You weren't so shy when you left the house this morning".

"Yeah well...you guys can be kinda intimidating sometimes..." she said, looking down and kicking at the carpet.

Tig smacked her ass and walked over to join Happy on the couch. "I KNOW you can be nasty when you wanna be.." he said. "So show me. Get crazy, baby...show us what you can do".

Aimee took a deep breath. He was right - she COULD get crazy and nasty if she really wanted to. And this whole thing WAS her idea. They made up another story to get her out of work, and she really did owe them something. She reached for the buttons of her work shirt and started undoing them.

"Slower..." said Happy, making her pause and look up at them.

"And sexier..." said Tig. "Move your hips or something..." he turned to Happy. "Put on some tunes for her".

Happy reached over to the table and picked up a remote. He aimed it at the stereo and it came to life, blaring out some loud metal song. Aimee jumped a mile and instinctively covered her ears.

"Sorry!" yelled Happy, flicking buttons to turn the volume down and to change the song. Several songs started for a moment, then were changed until he found the right one - "You're Makin' me High" by Toni Braxton. He put the remote down and settled back, waiting for the show.

Aimee turned her head to him and stared. "Toni Braxton?" she said. "YOU listen to Toni Braxton?" Tig laughed.

"What..." said Happy. "It's a good song for fuckin'". He looked back to Aimee. "Get going..."

Wow. The things you learn about someone...Aimee reached back up and undid the second button, moving slightly to the beat of the music. She took a chance and glanced back up at them, finding that they were watching her. She looked back down at her fingers. She felt silly. She didn't know the first thing about doing a striptease, and she was sure that she looked awkward and ridiculous.

She undid the third button and stopped moving. "I can't do this...let's just go into the bedroom..."

"Don't stop!" said Tig. "You're doing fine...just let yourself go".

"Tig, I feel stupid..." she said. Tig quickly stood up and walked over to her, standing behind her. He put his hands on her hips and started moving to the music, taking her with him.

"Close your eyes..." he said. Aimee did as he asked, and pretty soon felt his lips on her neck, kissing lightly. "You're a sexy girl..." he said, his voice low, "..own it..."

They stayed like that for another few minutes. Aimee listened to what Tig said, and remembered that both he and Happy had told her many times that she was hot. She just had to keep reminding herself to believe it. She thought about the last time the three of them had been together and the crazy things they'd done. She wondered if they'd do the same today...maybe even more...She felt hot - she was starting to sweat. Her clothes had to come off. Her fingers moved back to her buttons and she undid the next one, still moving in time to the music.

Tig had let her go when he felt her get into it. He quietly went back to the couch, and sat down, watching as her hips kept moving and more buttons were opened. He looked at Happy and grinned, who did the same back to him, then back to Aimee.

Her head was still down and her eyes were still closed. Tig would have loved it if she looked at him all lustful, but he was just grateful that she didn't stop. When the last button was opened, Aimee reached back up and dropped the shirt back over her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Her hands then moved to her jeans, quickly popping the button and lowering her zipper. She pushed them down over her hips, letting them fall to the floor and stepping out of them. Tig thought she would fall over for a second, but she caught herself, opening her eyes and looking at him.

"Oops" she said quietly, blushing.

He chuckled. "No injuries baby..." he answered, teasing.

"Am...I doing ok?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Absolutely" said Happy. "Keep going".

"I'm gettin' hard" said Tig. "You're doing something right..."

Aimee couldn't help but smile. She looked back down, closing her eyes and moving her hips again. She waited a moment, then reached behind her to unclasp her bra. When it was open, she moved her hands back to the front and pulled it off, throwing it to the floor.

"God love those titties" said Happy. Aimee opened her eyes and looked up at him. She smiled, then closed them again. She thought about the few scenes she'd seen of strippers in movies, and wondered what to do next. The girls she'd seen always touched themselves to prolong it all, so maybe the guys would like that.

She moved her hands to her belly, then slowly started bringing them higher. She felt the shivers go through her as she moved and she started to get anxious about having them touch her. Finally, she moved to her breasts, cupping them and squeezing lightly. She took a deep breath, opening her mouth and sighing.

"Fuck..." breathed Happy. Aimee heard it, but didn't look at him. She didn't even open her eyes. She just kept moving her hands slowly for a while, picturing their hands on her instead. But the show must go on...She moved her hands back down over her belly, slowly, until she came to her panties. She hooked her fingers inside and pulled down a little bit...just enough to see the top of the tattoo. Her hips were still moving in slow, little circles, and she moved the fabric in the same way, dipping one side then the other.

Finally, she pulled them down more, until the full tattoo came into view, and she bent forward a little to get them down to fall the rest of the way. She was naked. There was nothing left to take off. She stopped moving and opened her eyes, looking at them wondering what she was supposed to do now.

"Yay!" yelled Tig, clapping his hands in applause. Happy put down his beer and joined him. They whistled and whooped and hollered while Aimee did a little bow and walked over to sit between them.

"That was hot, girlie" said Happy.

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded. "You should show some of the croweaters at the clubhouse how it's done" he said. "Some of those chicks can't move for shit!"

Tig laughed. "Yeah...you could give a class after work..." he teased. Aimee punched his arm. "It really was hot, baby...you've got such a sexy fucking body".

"Mmm hmm" said Happy. He turned more towards her and brought his hand to her breasts, squeezing. "And you use it so well..." He leaned in, covering it with his mouth. Aimee gasped at the touch and leaned her head back. She turned it looking at Tig.

"I like when he does that..." she whispered.

"Oh yeah?" he answered. He leaned forward and did the same to her other one.

"I REALLY like when you do that..." she said, starting to breathe heavy. Aimee was content to stay there for as long as they wanted, but she wanted more, too. She shifted a little, opening her legs slightly so that maybe they would get the hint.

Tig laughed against her, then pulled off. "Not moving fast enough for ya today?" he asked. Aimee opened her eyes and looked at him, shaking her head, no.

He moved his hand down to her pussy, rubbing slowly and lightly, making her shiver. He pressed in, finding her clit, and rubbed it in slow circles. Right away, her hips started moving in time, just as they'd done to the music. Happy opened his eyes and looked up at her face, then looked down to see what was causing the change. He chuckled as he watched, but kept on sucking.

Tig was watching his fingers and watching her body as she reacted. He loved the way she moved - so smooth and sexy. He dropped his fingers lower, pushing into her a little and feeling how wet she already was.

"I heard you got her to squirt" he said, looking up at Happy.

Happy pulled away from her and wiped his mouth. "Mm hmm" he answered. "Just a little bit...but it was enough". He looked up at her. "You wanna show him what you can do, baby?"

Aimee bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah...please..."

Happy laughed and looked at Tig. "She REALLY likes this shit!" He stood up and moved to the other end of the couch, sitting sideways. He reached out and took Aimee's hand, pulling her towards him, making her lie back towards him, leaning against him. "Spread your legs, doll...let him in". Tig crawled up on the couch and moved between them.

"You gotta get her off a few times, first.." said Happy. "Give her a good hard suckin'".

Tig got comfortable and dove in, closing his mouth around her clit. Aimee gasped and arched up away from Happy, but he moved his hands back to her breast, keeping her down. Tig sucked fast, flicking his tongue out every so often, feeling as her legs tightened around his shoulders. Sure enough, after only a few minutes, she came, panting and grabbing his hair.

"That's the first one..." said Happy. "Few more should do it. Finger her".

Tig moved back onto her, and immediately, she jumped from the sensitivity and jerked away. Tig pulled off and looked up. "She needs a break..." he began, but Happy shook his head.

"Nah...she can take it" he said. "Trust me...she needs it".

Tig wasn't too sure about that. He'd given her a few orgasms in a row before, but not from direct contact like that. But if that's what Hap had done, then he better do it too. He leaned in again and took her clit in his mouth, and once more, she tried to jerk away from him. Tig reached around her thighs and held onto her, making sure he didn't break contact. He feared a concussion from the way she was thrashing around, but he was also digging the sounds she was making. They were getting higher and higher, but also a lot more gutteral, if that was possible. Again, in a short time, she came again.

Happy felt it and heard it, and made a grab for her wrist as she was about to grab Tig's hair. "Keep going, killah" he said. "Find that spot and stroke it hard".

Tig curved his fingers and moved his hand faster, pressing harder. His mouth was still working overtime on her clit, and he flicked his eyes up to her face, amazed at what he saw. She looked like she would either pass out or have a seizure at any second. He darted his eyes to Happy, who just gave him a grin.

"Stop...stop..." said Aimee, panting, overwhelmed by the sensations. Tig looked up at her.

"You really want him to stop?" asked Happy.

Aimee swallowed, catching her breath and shook her head. "No...no...no..." she said. He laughed and looked back down at Tig.

"Keep goin'...trust me..." He said, winking.

Tig wasn't stopping, no matter what. She could threaten death against him and it wouldn't matter. He could tell that she was loving it, even though it was a bit intense, and she'd kick his ass if he didn't follow through to the end. Suddenly, he felt her pushing against him, and he looked up.

"Feel it?" asked Happy. Tig muffled an "mm hmm" and moved even faster. He felt something warm against his fingers and he pulled them out, looking down. "Don't stop man.." said Happy, getting his attention. "This shit can go on for a while!"

Tig pushed his fingers back in and sucked her clit again. Sure enough, after another few minutes he felt the same thing, and pulled them out again. This time, he felt the liquid hit his shoulder and he laughed. He pushed them back in again, and for a third time, he got the same thing out of her, watching this time as it came out. He laughed and looked up at Aimee. She was breathing so hard that he thought she might have a heart attach. Her hair was stuck to her face from the sweat and her whole body was shaking and twitching.

Happy finally let go of her wrists and reached over to grab his beer.

"Holy shit" said Tig. "Is she gonna be alright?"

Happy laughed as he swallowed. "Yeah...just give her a little while to come down that's all".

Tig shook his hand and arm, trying to get the feeling back into it. He sat back on the other end of the couch, moving Aimee's legs aside and then laying them back on his. He picked up his beer and took a swig. He wiped his forhead. "Man...that's hard work!" he said.

Happy laughed. "Yes it is...but it's absolutely fucking worth it" he said. He held out his bottle out to Tig. "Cheers man".

Tig lifted his bottle, clinking it to Happy's and nodded his head, taking another drink. "Here's to squirting!" he said.

"Yup" said Happy. "Now...what are we gonna do when she wakes up?"


	137. Chapter 137

**Hi all...me again. A bit of a warning for the next few chapters - They get rather dark for a bit. So far, Tig's been pretty tame and gentle with Aimee, but we all know he's a wild man. After a while, that wildness was bound to come out. But do keep reading, because it will all be explained and you'll understand (at least, I HOPE you will!). You've trusted me so far, right? Ok, back to the story...**  
******************************************************************************************************************

Tig ran his hands up and down Aimee's legs lightly, his eyes returning over and over again to her face while she slept.

"She's not dead, man.." said Happy, "..she's just on cum overload. Quit starin'!"

Tig looked up at him, then back to her. "I know...I'm just..." he began, but Happy interupted.

"You're concerned about her" he said. "I get it man...trust me...she's alright".

Tig nodded. "Was she like this the other day?" he asked.

Happy nodded. "Yup" he said, taking a swig of beer. "I let her sleep for about an hour, but she was still groggy as shit when she woke up".

Tig laughed. "Well after that, we might be done for the day, brother..."

"No fuckin' way.." said Happy, sliding out from under her head and standing up. "We're gonna have some fun..." He stood up, Tig watching, and reached down for Aimee's arms, pulling her into a sitting position. In one swift movement, he bent down and pulled her up and over his shoulder and turned towards the hall. "Come on...let's get this party started!"

Tig grabbed his beer and stood up, laughing as he watched Aimee's arms dangling down in front of him. She would NEVER go like this willingly - he was sure she wouldn't be pleased when she wakes up and finds out - but he figured it was the only way to get her to the bedroom. As they walked a few steps, she began to stir, mumbling something.

"You awake baby?" asked Tig, ducking his head down so he could see her face. She mumbled again, nothing Tig could understand.

"Wake up baby girl..." said Happy. He raised his hand and landed it squarely on her ass, making her open her eyes and yelp. "You had your fun, now it's OUR turn..." He turned and walked into the bedroom, tossing her down on the bed on her back. She lay there, like a rag doll, and didn't move.

Tig couldn't help but laugh. "Man, this shit is better than pot!" he said. He pulled his shirt off and climbed on next to her. "Baby...you awake?" he asked.

Aimee opened her eyes again and turned her head to look at him, wearing a goofy grin. "Mm hmm" she said. "I'm awake..."

Tig smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Good" he said. "You ready for more?" She nodded and kissed him back.

Tig moved away from her, getting off the bed again, and got his jeans and boxers off. He'd already gotten hard from the show in the living room, and it only took a few strokes to get him back there. He looked up at Happy. "You got somethin' man?" he asked.

Happy was just settling in on the bed at Aimee's side, moving his mouth once more to her breasts. He raised his arm and pointed towards the dresser. Tig looked over, then crossed the room and opened the top drawer, finding a whole assortment of condoms.

"Jesus...you startin' a store?" he asked, grabbing a handful. He walked back over to the bed and tossed them all down, keeping one in his hand. He looked at it - ribbed. "Oooh, you'll like THIS one baby..." he said, ripping it open and putting it on. Aimee had her eyes closed again and wasn't really paying too much attention to him. He opened her legs, letting them fall apart, and moved between them. He lined himself up and pushed all the way in one thrust.

Aimee opened her eyes and lifted her head, looking down. She was still really wet, so he slid in easily, but she still felt every inch, and it was good. She laid her head back down, but kept her eyes locked with his. "Fuck me..." she whispered.

Tig grinned at her. "Say it again..." he said, picking up speed.

"Fuck me...please..." she said, still staring at him.

Tig pounded into her harder. "Again!" he growled.

"FUCK ME!" she yelled back at him. Tig grinned at her, his eyes locked with hers and dark with lust. He loved it when she got nasty - his pure, little angel being the bad girl. It drove him wild and he felt the need to just let himself go. He wanted to go crazy, do the shit that made her blush. It was probably bad for him to think it and want it, but he liked pushing her limits - seeing how far she'd let him go.

Tig pushed against Happy's shoulder where he lay half on top of her. "Move man..." he said. Happy took his mouth off her breast and looked at him. "MOVE!" Tig said again. Happy rolled away, wondering what he was up to, as Tig pulled out of her. "Roll over" he said to her. "On your knees..."

Aimee turned over quickly and got herself to her hands and knees. They'd only done it this way once, and that was outside in Arizona high up on the rock. Being on the bed was a lot more comfortable, but she still felt a little odd. She felt Tig move up behind her, his hands grabbing her hips, and once more he pushed into her with one push. He moved fast, fucking her hard, his body hitting off of hers. Aimee dipped her head and closed her eyes, panting and grunting on every thrust.

Happy stood up and got his clothes off, then moved to sit back against the headboard, watching the hardcore scene in front of him. He grinned as he listened to the sounds Aimee was making and as he watched Tig's face, his eyes closed and his mouth open. He knew his brother had pretty much gone easy on Aimee so far, even though they'd done some crazy shit. But Tig could be a sadistic mother fucker. He'd seen girls coming from his room bleeding and crying. Hell, he'd even been a part of it on a few occasions. He knew Tig would never, EVER hurt Aimee like that, but he also knew that he'd push her to see what she could do. They'd already done a fair bit, but he knew there was more to come...

Tig opened his eyes and tilted his head down, looking at her, watching as she took it. He leaned forward, moving his hand to her arm, pulling it back a little. Aimee let him do it, holding herself steady on her left arm while he brought her right arm behind her on her back. She felt him slow down a little as his other hand came to her other arm, trying to do the same. If she let him take it, she would fall forward on her chest - the same position she was in at the cabin with Happy - and she wasn't sure she wanted that.

Tig pulled harder on her arm. "Trust me baby..." he panted. Aimee didn't say anything. She lifted her head and looked at Happy, who was watching her while he slowly stroked his cock. She looked back down and lifted her arm, immediately falling forward. She braced herself for the foot or so between her and the bed, but opened her eyes again when she landed, the comforter soft.

Tig now held both arms behind her against her back, and picked up his speed again, fucking her hard. Happy watched him, wondering how far he was going to go. He flicked his eyes down to Aimee and saw that she had closed hers again, and appeared to be ok.

Tig used his left hand to hold both wrists while he pulled his right one away, spitting into it a few times. When he thought he had enough, he moved it to her ass, pushing one finger in quickly. Aimee arched her back and hissed at the feeling, but he fingered her anyway, not stopping. He slowed his hips, moving them in slight circles as he added a second finger. Happy looked at her face, seeing her grimace a little at the feeling, but still she didn't stop him.

Tig fingered her for another few minutes, pulling out every so often to add more spit. He was breathing heavy, and hadn't said a word for a long while. Finally, after several more minutes, he stopped moving his hips and his fingers.

"Tell me I can do it, baby" he said. Aimee opened her eyes. "Tell me it's alright...I need to hear you say it..."

Aimee knew what he wanted. She knew he liked it that way. She couldn't move to look at him, but she could feel his eyes on her face. She swallowed hard.

"Do it...please...it's ok..." she said. She felt Tig's fingers pull out of her, and soon felt something bigger pressing against her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, ready for the feeling. He pushed against her, getting the head inside, and she gritted her teeth.

"Fuck baby..." he whispered. Happy looked at him again, seeing his eyes closed. He was surprised that he'd asked her to give him the ok - the old Tig would have just fucked her ass when he was in this mood, no questions asked. But of course, Tig didn't love the other girls...just this one.

Tig pushed in further, feeling the tight heat of her body. Some guys didn't like it this tight, but he did. It felt...comforting, somehow - special. Anybody could fuck a pussy, but not everyone had an ass to fuck. Not an ass like this one, at least. He pushed again, feeling how small she was. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. He could see her jaw clenched and her eyes squeezed shut, and he knew that she wasn't liking it. He suddenly felt guilty for just doing what HE wanted, and he quickly pulled out, making her whimper with the sudden friction.

"Shit baby...I'm sorry..." he said. He let her arms go and moved to kneel back on the bed. Aimee slowly pushed herself up and turned her head back to look at him.

"Why?" she asked. "Why'd you stop?"

"I was hurting you" he said. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"I'm ok..." she answered, trying to let him know that everything was fine, "..I can take it". She was actually kind of relieved that he'd stopped, but she didn't want him to know.

Tig took a deep breath. "I forgot myself..." he said. "I should've got some lube. I'm sorry baby, I promise I won't do that again".

Aimee turned around and sat down, looking at him. "You won't break me, Tig" she said. "Stop saying you're sorry. I told you it was ok..."

"Are you two gonna fight or fuck?" asked Happy, still stroking his cock as he leaned against the headboard. "Girlie says she can take it. Lube's over in the drawer".

Tig didn't move. He didn't want to do that again, hurt her like that. She seemed to be alright, but still - HE knew that he'd done something wrong. He was about to apologize again when Aimee got up and walked over to the dresser. She opened the drawer and grabbed the bottle, then returned to the bed. She sat back down and handed it to him. Tig took it and stared at her.

"I can have fun whenever I want, and it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks..." she said, staring back at him, repeating the words he'd made her say.

"You weren't having fun..." Tig began, but Aimee quickly stopped him.

"But you were..." she said. "I wanna be a good old lady. I know you like...certain things...and I wanna make you happy..."

"Baby...you don't..." he started to say, but again, she interupted.

"I'm not a glass doll, Tig" she said. "You can't break me. You said I can be nasty, well you can be nasty too. I already had my turn...now it's yours..."

Tig stared at her a moment, not believing the words coming out her mouth. If he tried some of the shit he wanted to do to her...well...he really didn't know what would happen.

"Please, Tig" she said. "I want you to. Really".

"Baby...I don't know..." he said.

"Give her a safe word" said Happy, getting their attention. He looked at Aimee. "If it gets too intense, say "Blue".

She looked back to Tig. "Yeah...we could do that". She looked at him for a long time. "Please...just...do what you want to do. Don't worry about me..."

"I always worry about you..." he said.

"Then don't...just for today...ok?" she said.

Tig looked down at the bottle of lube in his hand. The love of his life was asking him to get nasty with her - to do the things that she knew he liked and had done with other girls. Tig wanted to - Lord knows he wanted to. He felt like a sick fuck for wanting it, but it also got him going something crazy. Since he'd been with Aimee, and they finally started having sex, he'd always made sure she was taken care of. It hadn't exactly been a chore for him, since sleeping with her was amazing, but he'd always played it safe, somewhat. She didn't know the wild side of him, other than what they'd done with Happy, and that was actually rather tame for them. He knew Happy could be sick as well, and he'd shown a bit of that side to her already, but Tig had always been her lover. He fucked her plenty, but he always did it mixed with softness and tenderness that he felt she needed.

But now she was telling him to go the other way. For the moment, she wanted him to take care of himself, do what HE wanted to do. He looked back up at her and raised himself up to full height. He reached out for her arm, pulling her slowly over onto her belly, then pulling her hips up. He moved behind her and opened the bottle, letting the contents fall down over her ass. The room was silent as he closed it and laid it back down, then grabbed her hips, lining himself up.

"You want it baby?" he asked. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, then opening them again. "You got it..."


	138. Chapter 138

You want it baby...you got it..."

Aimee wasn't sure what to expect. She was on her hands and knees again, her head down. She couldn't see behind her, but she could feel Tig's hands on her hips, gripping tight. She'd given him the OK to do what HE wanted for a change - it was important to her for him to be happy and not feel like he needed to change himself for her. But she couldn't help be scared. Tig was a bad boy - she'd known that from the moment she'd met him on the side of the highway. Since she'd been with him, she'd heard rumblings and whispers, and even Happy had made a few comments about his "other side", but she still hadn't seen it. She hadn't felt it in the bedroom, either.

She heard the words, him telling her that she was going to get it. She took a breath, ready to respond to him, but didn't get the chance - her breath was taken away as he pushed into her ass in one stroke. She gasped and raised her head, locking eyes with Happy. He was staring at her, no expression on his face. No grin, no smile.

"Remember the word, baby girl" he said, his voice low. "Use it wisely..."

Aimee felt like screaming it now! But she couldn't - she couldn't do that to Tig. She dropped her head again and closed her eyes as he pulled back out. She squeezed them shut as he pushed in again, and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. Thank God he was moving slowly. But he was so big. The lube was keeping it from burning, but she still felt the stretch and it was uncomfortable.

He pulled out again, but only half way, and then pushed back in, starting a rhythm. Tig felt how tense she was and he listened closely for the word, even though the room was silent. Even if she only mouthed it, he would stop. But so far she was taking it. He moved his hands up her body, grabbing and pinching along the way, marking her. She yelped on every one, and even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was biting her lip to try and keep them from escaping. He moved his hands up to her shoulders, pulling her back to meet him on every thrust. Finally, he tangled his hand in her hair and pulled back sharply, making her cry out.

Tig flicked his eyes to Happy - he could see her face and he needed to know if she was alright. Happy moved his eyes from hers to Tig's, nodding slightly, letting him know it was all good and to keep going.

Tig moved faster, fucking her ass. Ever since she'd first let him in, he wondered what it would be like to take her like this, fast and nasty. He'd been slow and careful before. Always slow and careful. But not tonight - tonight, she'd told him it was ok. He was still a little on edge as he started this with her, but he could feel himself slowly going "there". Before Aimee, he'd often go "there", especially on nights when he needed to stop feeling. Nights when he'd killed someone, or seen some bad shit. He didn't know why, but having complete control over his woman really got him off. Maybe it was his childhood, and seeing the way his father treated his mother. Maybe it was a way to channel all the sick, fucked up things he did on a daily basis - who knows. He looked down at her body. Doing it to Aimee, HIS Aimee, his pure, clean Aimee...it just made it all the more special, in a sick, twisted way. With the other girls, the throw away girls, he'd sometimes gone "there" without telling them he was going. Some just lay there and took it, while others screamed bloody murder and tried to get away. But Aimee had given him permission. He would never have gone there with her if she hadn't - she was too good for that. But she said it was ok...

He was slamming into her now, his body hitting off of hers hard enough to cause bruises. Her hair was still in a death grip in his hand, while the other one reached under her, grabbing her breast and pulling her up off the bed, back towards him. Tig moved his mouth to her ear.

"Tell me you like it" he said.

"I...I...li...like it..." Aimee answered, her voice taking a moment to sound. As soon as she spoke, Tig let go of her hair and used both hands to push her back down, roughly. She barely caught herself, but managed to get her hands out to keep herself up. It scared her to be with him like this. HE scared her. The only time she'd ever seen this side of him was the night he killed the Mayan in front of her, but that was different. That was MUCH different. Now, she felt like he was trying to hurt her, trying to make her cry and scream. Maybe he was...

Tig slammed into her a few more times, then leaned over her back, pushing his full weight down on her, making her fall down onto the bed. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them out, holding them above her head with his own. He used his knees to give himself leverage, moving slower as he continued to fuck her ass.

Aimee felt trapped. She was pinned underneath him to the bed, and she couldn't move any part of her body except her head. She was looking to the side of the room, still unable to see his face. It did feel a little better like this, though, and she calmed down a bit, taking deep breaths. She closed her eyes and felt Tig let go of one of her hands. She thought he might be resting a moment, or stopping this crazy ride, but instead she felt his fingers wrap around her throat. Her eyes immediately snapped open and she felt the panic coming back as he squeezed. She instinctively began to gasp and cough and she felt like she was suffocating. Her hand reached out and grabbed the sheets, and then Happy's leg.

At the touch, Happy leaned forward, getting a better look at her face. He could see she was panicking and he looked up to Tig. Tig was paying no attention to him - his face was buried in Aimee's hair at the back of her neck. He wondered if he should say something, but Aimee hadn't said the word. Maybe she couldn't. He looked back at her, seeing her gasping for air and was just about to call out to Tig, when he loosened his grip.

Aimee coughed and choked and gulped the air down into her lungs. Tig kept his hand on her throat, rubbing his thumb as though to soothe her. After she got her breath, he tightened his grip again, repeating the whole thing. Happy watched it all, feeling both excitement and fear. He was just as anxious as Tig to see how far she could be pushed, but he was also a bit afraid for her. He'd come to know Aimee quite well, and liked her. She was like a little flower that he was getting to see grow. He didn't want for her to get really hurt. He knew Tig was going to make her feel SOME pain, but he didn't think he would actually cause any damage. At least...he hoped he wouldn't...

Once again, Tig brought her to the point of passing out, then slacked off, letting her breathe. So far, she'd done well, taking his abuse, but he wanted to do more. He pulled out of her, moving back to kneel up. Aimee took the opportunity to rest, and took several deep breaths, wondering how much longer he'd go on. She felt the bed move as he got up and opened her eyes to see his shadow on the wall, cast by the midday sun. She couldn't believe it was still the afternoon, and she wondered if he'd want to play this way the whole time or not. Before she could move, Tig came back to the bed and dropped his knife next to her head. He'd gotten up to get it from it's holder. Aimee stared at it with wide eyes, feeling her hair stand on end from the fear.

"Tig..." she began, but Tig didn't listen. He grabbed her and flipped her over onto her back, spreading her legs apart. He pulled off the condom, tossing it, and ripped open a new one, putting it on quickly and getting himself inside of her. Right away, he started fucking her - hard and fast. Aimee lifted her head towards him, but he didn't meet her eyes. His head was down, watching what he was doing, the sweat dripping from his hair onto her body.

He leaned further over her, planting his hands by her shoulders. After a few moments, he reached out for the knife, slowly running it lightly up her arm, over her shoulder, and down over her breasts. Aimee held her breath, wondering what he was going to do with it. She felt him move it lower, over her belly and onto her hip. Suddenly, she felt it dig in a little, and she lifted her head and looked down, grabbing his arms.

"Tig...please..." she said, feeling like she would cry. He didn't look up at her. He simply leaned back, taking the weight off his arms, and brought his free hand to her face. He turned her head to the side and held her there while he continued moving the knife. Aimee felt it back on her belly and felt the sting as it cut her. It felt like a paper cut - small, but painful. Now, she DID start to cry. Tig let go of her face and moved his hand down to her belly. She turned and looked down, watching as he ran his finger along the cut, smearing the little bit of blood. It looked like a scratch, nothing more, but it scared her and she was shaking.

"Please don't..." she whispered, looking at him with tears in her eyes, and once again, Tig's hand moved to her head, turning it away. She closed her eyes and cried harder, feeling as though she was with a stranger. She felt the blade move away, and heard a thud on the floor, knowing he'd dropped it. He let go of her head again and moved back, pulling out. He slid off the bed and pulled her with him, making her get on her knees. He moved in front of her, pulling the condom off, and pushed his cock into her mouth.

Aimee's hands came up to his thighs, keeping him a safe distance, but he immediately grabbed them and held them away from her. He pushed in deeper, making her gag. She choked and felt the suffocating feeling coming back again, but there was nothing she could do. She tried to move back, but Tig moved with her, pinning her head against the edge of the bed. He pushed in more, and Aimee felt herself getting sick. Suddenly, her mind flashed back to the train station, and she started to scream around him, desperately trying to get away. She struggled to get her hands free, but Tig was way stronger then her and held her tight. It was too much...she had to stop...She remembered the word and tried to scream it, but it only came out as a garbled mess. Once more, she gagged and felt the contents of her stomach coming up. She tried again, screaming it over and over and over, but it was no good - he didn't hear it.

Happy heard her noises change. He stopped stroking himself and leaned forward, moving to the edge of the bed. He watched her, saw the tears running down her face and saw her muscles contracting as she tried to move her hands.

"Tig...bro, take it easy..." he said. Tig didn't stop. Happy looked from him back to Aimee a few more times, then he stood up and walked to him.

"Tig!" he said, grabbing his arm. "She's done man...it's done. Stop. STOP man!"

Tig opened his eyes and looked down at her for the first time since he'd started. Her face was red and swollen from crying and her body was covered in spit and God knows what else. He pulled his cock out and watched as she fell foward, coughing and crying and throwing up. The moment hit him full force, bringing him back to the room, to his girl, to what he'd done. God, what had he done?

He got up, backing away from her and turned and ran out of the room. He just made it to the bathroom before he threw up, sickened by what he'd just done to her. Everything inside him came up, his stomach turning. He'd lost himself. He hadn't looked in her eyes, instead looking away, pretending it was another girl. He couldn't look at her, not doing those things. But in the end, he had, and he realized what he'd done. He was a monster - plain and simple. He'd known that for a long time. Now, Aimee could see it too...


	139. Chapter 139

Aimee tried desperately to stop the wretching. It was mostly only spit - a LOT of spit - that had come up, but it was bad enough. As she coughed and sniffed on her hands and knees, her whole body shook. She was shaken up by what had just happened, and she couldn't get over how different Tig was. She had never seen that side of him, and it scared her, badly. She knew now why people said he was dangerous.

"You ok, baby?" asked Happy, kneeling down next to her. She coughed a few more times, spitting up the last remnants. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her. Finally, she was able to wipe her mouth and take a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry..." she said, still half crying. She was embarrassed by the mess in front of her.

"Don't be" he answered. "Don't worry about that...I'll clean it up". He knelt up, putting his hands on both of her shoulders, and helped her lean back against the bed. "He didn't hear you..." he said. Aimee looked at him a moment, then realized what he meant. She looked away.

Happy sat by her, brushing her hair back. "Don't hate him" he said, after a long silence. "He got...lost. I've seen it happen before".

Aimee listened, but she wasn't really sure what to think. She didn't speak.

"I'm gonna go get some towels, alright?" he said, getting up. "You gonna be alright for a minute?" Aimee nodded, not looking up at him. He waited a few moments, then left the room.

As soon as she was alone, Aimee wrapped her arms around herself, feeling cold. This wasn't at all what she had thought the day would be like. She thought they would have the same fun as before. It had started out that way, but had turned into something scary. Something dark, that she didn't know even existed. She realized that she had brought it on herself, though - she'd been the one who told Tig to do it. She trusted him, and she wanted him to do what he liked. She never could have imagined that he would like to hurt her.

But really...he hadn't hurt her. Not really...She pushed herself up to sit on the bed, and felt the ache in her ass. That part had been rough, but she wasn't bleeding or anything. The cut on her belly was no more than a scratch, and there had barely been any blood. She looked down, touching it, wondering why Tig would want to cut her like that. The worst part was when he'd gone too far down her throat. And still, it hadn't hurt - she was just very uncomfortable. On top of the feeling, it made her think of the Mayans and it was just too much. All of it was way more than she was comfortable with, but again, she'd asked for it, just as he said.

The thing that scared her the most was that the man who'd done these things to her was not Tig. It wasn't HER Tig. This man was someone who was hurting himself, someone who needed to put that pain onto another person. She didn't know this Tig, not before now anyways. She wondered what made him this way. Whatever it was, she wanted to make it stop, so that he would be ok.

She felt cold again and she looked down to the floor. Tig's shirt was lying by the bed, and she reached down and picked it up. She slipped it over her head and pulled it down over her body, hugging it close to her and smelling his scent. THAT was her Tig, and she needed him back...

Happy walked down the hall and into the bathroom, finding Tig leaning against the tub, his face in his hands. He stopped in the doorway a moment, looking at him. Part of him wanted to beat the shit out of him for not stopping when Aimee needed to, but part of him also wanted to just let him cry.

Tig was his best friend - the only man he'd met in the Sons who was just like him. They were both killers, both guys that did the dirty work, and they understood each other. They knew what it was like to live this life every day, and they also knew what it took to keep sane. Just as he'd introduced Tig to different crazy shit, Tig had shown him just as much. Combined, they were deadly, both in doling out punishments, and with sex.

But he also came to know the real Tig, too. The one who lived with an awful lot of pain. He'd never talked about it sober, or even when he'd had a few, but on the rare occasion when he was fucked up out of his mind, the truth had come out. Tig didn't have it easy growing up. He'd started off being a good kid, but his father changed all that. His father had turned him into what he was now. Seeing your mother get beat down verbally and physically everyday could do damage to a kid, and Tig was proof.

Happy hadn't asked questions, he simply listened, but he was sure that there was more to the story than what Tig had told him. Several times, Tig had almost gone there, but he stopped. Happy assumed it was because he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone, so instead he just listened to what he DID want to say.

The first time he'd seen him act out on a girl was on a run. Tig had plenty of croweaters in Charming, but it had always been the regular, every night fuck. After he'd gotten out of prison, they went on a gun run to Nevada and grabbed up a couple of girls for the night. They rode on the back with them out to some old campground and after a few beers, things got going. It was pretty vanilla at first, double teaming, tag teaming - the usual. But something happened...Tig seemed to slip away, getting rougher and rougher with the chick he was with. His smile disappeared and his eyes went dark, like he wasn't there anymore. Happy didn't say anything, but he found himself a little freaked out by it all.

The girl changed her mind about it all, but Tig didn't listen. Not at first. When she started screaming bloody murder, he let her go, as though her screams had brought him back to reality. He apologized, and everything was ok again for the rest of the night. After that, Happy saw him go there more and more when he found the right girl, one who he knew would take whatever he would give her. And everytime got more and more intense. Happy was no angel - he was often right there with him, giving it just as hard. He liked having the power, too. Some girls didn't mind it, while some did, depending on what they did.

When he got a bit rough with Aimee, Happy was surprised. He knew Tig loved her with all his heart, and when Tig pulled himself back the first time, he knew it wouldn't happen. When Aimee told him to do what he wanted, he really didn't think Tig would go there with her. It shocked the hell out of him when he did. He watched him as he "left", not being in the moment. But part of him was still there as he turned her head away, not meeting her eyes. If he had, it would have ended there and then. It was only when he snapped him out of it that he really looked at her, and it killed him.

Happy sighed and took a few steps into the bathroom. "You alright?" he asked quietly. Tig looked up sharply, not realizing that anyone was there. He buried his head again.

"What did I do..." he asked. "What the fuck did I do..."

"She's alright man," answered Happy, "just...shaken up is all..." He opened the cupboard and grabbed a few towels. "She tried to say the word but...couldn't".

Tig shook his head. "I should never have started...never...God damn it man...what am I gonna do?"

Happy moved closer and put down the toilet lid, sitting down. "She loves you...just talk to her..." he began, but Tig interupted.

"She won't love me now!" he said. "How can she love a man who...who...hurts her like that? What the fuck is wrong with me, man? Why did I do that to her?"

"Because I asked for it..." said Aimee from the doorway. Both men looked at her, startled. She didn't look at Happy - she only stared at Tig. Tig couldn't meet her eyes. He looked down, covering his face again.

Happy looked from her, back to Tig, then stood up. "I'm gonna go clean up..." he said, quietly. He walked to the doorway and looked down at Aimee, giving her a little smile, then headed to the bedroom.

She looked back at Tig, not saying anything, then took a few steps into the bathroom. She could hear him breathing heavy and crying, and even though she wanted to sit by him and comfort him, she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Finally, after a few moments, Tig looked up at her.

"Baby...I'm...I'm so sorry..." he said, trying to speak between the tears. "I'm so sorry I hurt you..."

"You didn't hurt me" she said, cutting him off. He stared at her like she was crazy. "You just...scared me...a lot..." She looked away from him, looking down to the floor. "It didn't feel like you...it felt like...like a stranger..."

Tig listened to her, not able to say anything. He FELT like a stranger. He stared at the floor, waiting for her to tell him that she hated him, that she'd had enough, and she was leaving. The room was silent, but it was too loud. He wanted her to say it and go - he couldn't bear the dread. But the more he waited, the more it never came. Finally, he looked up at her.

"You should go..." he said.

Aimee looked at him with wide eyes. "Go...where?" she asked. "Why would I go anywhere?"

"Aren't you afraid of me?" he asked, wondering why she wasn't running. "I hurt you! I can't trust myself..."

"I trust you..." she said. She crossed the room and got down on the floor beside him, his eyes on her the whole time not believing that she was still there. "I told you it was alright..." she began. He started to interupt, but she kept talking. "I told you to do what YOU wanted to do...why...why did you want to do those things?"

Tig stared at her a long time before he spoke. "I don't know..." he answered, his voice barely above a whisper. "I didn't want to hurt you..."

"Who DID you want to hurt?" she asked. Tig didn't answer. "I told you I wouldn't break...but...I...didn't know you would do that". She reached down and took his hand. "I want you to be happy, and do what you like, too, but I don't want to do that anymore..."

"No baby..." he said, tears streaming down his face, "...I'll never hurt you again, I swear, never..."

"You didn't hurt me" she reminded him. She looked down, choosing her words carefully. "I don't mind...playing rough...if that what you want to do sometimes...but I need you to look at me. Just look at me...let me know it's still...you". She looked up into his eyes. "I don't want to be with a stranger..."

Tig stared at her and swallowed back the sobs caught in his throat. "Can you forgive me?" he whispered. She lifted her hand to his face, wiping away the tears.

"Of course I can" she whispered back. "I love you. I'll always love you".

Tig leaned his forhead into hers and sighed. "You're my angel, you know that?"

Aimee held up her hand, showing the tattoo. "I know...and I always will be".

He took her hand and kissed it, then leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You wanna go home?" he asked.

Aimee looked at him a moment, then shook her head. "No...I wanna stay" she said. "I wanna spend the day with you, just like we planned. And Happy too..."

Tig smiled and kissed her, quickly at first, but then a little longer. "I love you..." he said. "I don't want you to be afraid of me...I promise you I'll never, ever hurt you again".

Aimee tucked her head under his neck and cuddled in close to him. "I know" she said. "I know..."


	140. Chapter 140

Happy finished cleaning up the mess in the bedroom in only a few minutes. This sort of thing was nothing new to him - he'd had girls gag on him many times. Most of the girls were pros, though, and were able to keep everything down. Aimee wasn't a pro. He wasn't surprised that she got sick, considering the way Tig was forcing himself on her. He could tell she was embarrassed by it all, and he actually felt bad for her. Most of the time, when a girl got sick, he usually laughed at them. He stood up and gathered up the towels. Yeah, he was a sick fuck, too.

He threw them in the hamper, then got his clothes on. He hadn't heard any sounds from the bathroom, so he assumed everything was ok. He hoped he was able to make Aimee understand what happened, at least from what he could tell. And he hoped that Tig would open up to her, and finally talk about whatever it was that sent him over the edge. After this little episode, he knew Tig wouldn't go there with her anymore, but still - if she could somehow make him better, it would be good all around.

He left the bedroom and walked to the bathroom, standing in the doorway a moment. He smiled when he saw them cuddled together, content to just be close. "Hey...I'm gonna head out and get us something to eat..." he said, getting their attention. "You guys...ok with that?"

They both turned their heads. "Yeah...sure" said Tig. "Thanks..."

Happy nodded. "It's all cleaned up now...if you wanna go back in the bedroom" he said. "It's a lot more comfortable than the floor..." He smiled at them, then turned to go.

Aimee looked at Tig. "He's right...we should go back". She started to get up, but Tig held her arm.

"You sure you want to?" he asked. "I mean..."

"Yes...I'm sure" she answered, laying her hand on his face. "I'm ok...really". She got up and took Tig's hand, helping him up. She held it as they walked across the hall and into the room, and as she climbed up on the bed, taking him with her. She lay down and pulled the blankets up over her, snuggling in. Tig lay beside her, moving slowly, still afraid to be near her in case he did something wrong. His fears were put aside when she laid her head on his chest and threw her arm over him.

"I love you" she said quietly.

Tig lifted his hand to her hair, twirling it through his fingers. "I love you, too" he answered. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in her scent. She smelled so beautiful, so...perfect. SHE was perfect. And she was still here. He couldn't believe that she was still in his arms after what he'd done to her. He thanked God that he had her, and that she loved him. He didn't know what he'd do without that love. Before, he didn't care about love because he'd never felt it. Before, he thought his life was fine the way it was. Now, he knew better. Now, he knew what he'd been missing all this time. Aimee really was his angel. She HAD to be sent by someone or something into his life - there was no other way to explain it. As stupid and corny as it was, she was the thing he needed to feel whole. She didn't deserve what he'd done to her, and he hated himself for even agreeing to her request. He should have known it would lead to something...more.

She was right, though. Even though it hadn't started out that way, he DID try to hurt her. Not HER, exactly...but someone. It always ended up like that. The more pain he could put on them the better. Make them feel what he felt. Make them cry. When it happened, he felt like he was inside himself looking out through a window. Like it wasn't really him doing those things. Sure, he felt the physical release of it, but he felt nothing emotionally. Or...maybe he did...

"My mother..." he said. Aimee opened her eyes, just on the brink of sleep, and raised her head to look at him.

"What?" she asked.

Tig didn't look at her. "You asked me who I was trying to hurt..." he answered. "...it's my mother..." His voice was so quiet that Aimee had to strain to hear, even though she was right next to him. She didn't say anything - she didn't really know WHAT to say - so she just kept listening.

"I hated her" he continued. He sounded like he wanted to say more, but instead he was silent. Aimee kept staring at him for another few moments, then finally got the nerve to ask.

"Why did you hate her?" she whispered.

This time, Tig tilted his head down and looked at her. He simply stared for a while, taking in every part of her face. Finally, he spoke. "Tell me about your parents" he said.

Aimee hadn't been expecting that. She took a breath and started. "Well...they're just...regular parents" she began. "My mom was a teacher, but she's retired now...my dad still works with the government. I'm not sure what he does - I never really knew...just that he has an office and has files to work on". She paused for a moment, wondering what else to say about them.

"Were they good to you?" asked Tig. Aimee thought that was a strange question. Of course they were good to her! They were her parents. "Yeah..." she answered, looking at him strangely. "Why wouldn't they be?"

Tig looked at her with a sad smile. "Because some parents don't love their children..." he said. "You're one of the lucky ones...you were raised right...I can tell that by the way you are". He looked away again, but never took his hand from her hair. "I never had that..."

Aimee felt sad, but also somewhat confused. She'd never met anyone who didn't have normal, regular parents. "What do you mean?" she asked, half afraid of the answer. The hand moving in her hair stopped. She stared at Tig's face, and finally after a long time, he looked at her.

"I could never do anything right..." he said. "Nothing. Even when I got nineties in school, it wasn't good enough because it wasn't a hundred. I couldn't run fast enough, I couldn't draw good enough...nothing. I was nothing..."

"Don't say that..." said Aimee, interupting him. "That's not true..."

"My father thought it was..." he said. "He was a military man, and he wanted his son to be the same". He held out his left arm and looked down at the tattoo. "He signed me up for the Marines right out of high school and left me there. I had no choice but to go. It's not what I wanted...but that didn't matter".

He tilted his head up, looking at the ceiling, and he laughed. "You know, all the kids on my block played baseball...I wanted my own bat, so I could play too. You know what my bat was used for?" He paused, as though waiting for Aimee to answer. She didn't say a word. "It was used on me..."

Aimee felt a shiver go through her. She had never heard of something so horrible before, and she wished he hadn't said anything.

"My father...he didn't like it when I fucked up" he said. "Which to him, was every day of my life...so when I did, the bat came out". He stopped and laughed again. "The boys on my block thought all the dents were from all the home runs I hit...they didn't know it was from when it hit my knees...or my back...or my head..."

Aimee didn't know what to say. She laid her head back down on his chest and hugged her arm around him tighter. She felt his hand move to her shoulder, squeezing. "He told me he had no son..." he said. "When I left the Marines and came out here, I called him. I don't know why...he told me he had no son".

"I'm so sorry..." Aimee whispered, wiping her tears against his chest.

"It's not your fault..." he said, moving his hand back to her hair, "...don't be sorry. I'M the one who's sorry...for taking it out on you..."

They lay in silence for another little while. Aimee was trying to take in what he'd told her, and she still felt the overwhelming sadness for him. But she couldn't figure something out...he had said all these things about his father...

"Why did you want to hurt your mother?" she asked, whispering the question. Tig's hand stopped moving. For a moment, Aimee got a bit afraid at the eery feeling that seemed to come over the room at that moment, until Tig finally answered her.

"Because she let it happen..."


	141. Chapter 141

"Because she let it happen..."

Aimee felt a chill go through her, she felt the ice and venom in Tig's voice as he spoke.

"She let him beat the shit out of me...anytime, all the time. She stood there and watched, even when I called for her and cried..." His voice was getting meaner as he went on. Aimee felt his hand tighten in her hair, pulling a little, and she reached up with her own covering his. Immediately, he loosened his fingers and soothed again, reminded that she was Aimee, and not the object of his hate.

Aimee couldn't imagine her mom letting her dad do that to her. She couldn't imagine her mom letting ANYONE hurt her in any way. There had to be some reason why Tig's mom didn't stop him...

"Maybe...maybe she was afraid of him, too..." she said, her voice quiet. Tig didn't answer her. She lifted her head and looked at him. "Maybe she couldn't stop him..." She didn't know what the situation was - she didn't live with them - but there had to be some reason...

"She was my MOTHER!" Tig suddenly yelled, startling her. "She was supposed to protect me! Not just stand there and make supper while I was getting my bones broken!"

Aimee nodded. "I know...but..."

"But nothing" said Tig. "You weren't there, you don't know". He stared at her a moment, then turned his head away, towards the window. Aimee laid her head back down on his chest, unable to stop thinking about him being hurt when he was so small and innocent. How could anyone do that to a little boy?

"I thought he would kill me..." he said, after a long silence. His voice was quiet and shaky. Aimee didn't lift her head - she couldn't. "I used to pray he wouldn't...but...sometimes...I prayed he would..."

"Don't say that, please don't say that..." Aimee said, gripping him tight and hugging him close. "Please..." She started to cry again, overwhelmed at everything he was telling her. Her life had been so good and what she considered normal, that she didn't know such evil could exist. She didn't want to hear anymore.

Tig's arms closed around her body. "Don't cry, baby..." he said, hushing her. "That was a long time ago...if he had, I would never have met you". He shifted slightly and rolled her off of him so that they could lay side by side. He wanted to look at her, needed to look at her. She looked up at him, her lip quivering, and he wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry I put that on you..."

Aimee sniffed and shook her head. "It's ok..."

"Sometimes...when I'm with a girl...I don't know...I somehow start thinkin' about it all..." he began, all the while stroking her cheek. "Something happens...I guess it's because I'm with a girl...I never got the chance to tell my mom how I felt...she died when I was in Attica".

Aimee started to understand. Tig had told her that he went to prison for being a part of a rape. Happy had said he started to see Tig lose himself after he got out of prison. His mom died while he was in there. That must have been the start of it all...his way of finally letting out what he felt towards his mother.

"Do I...remind you of her?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"Your hair" he answered. "She had long dark hair, too". His hand moved back to her hair, tangling his fingers in it. "She always wore it up, though...never like this...but nothing else. No other part of you is like her. I don't know why I hurt you like that...baby I'm so sorry..."

"Stop saying you're sorry" she said, looking up at him. "I understand..."

He smiled at her. "How can you understand...when I don't even know what I'm doing?"

"I don't know...I just...do" she answered. She leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you...and I'll always love you...and I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you ever again..."

Tig chuckled. "Again, shouldn't I be the one telling YOU these things?"

"Nope" said Aimee, shaking her head. "I'm going to be right here...whenever you need me. I'm not going anywhere...I promise". She leaned in and kissed him again, this time longer. She moved closer to him, needing to just hold him and let him know that she meant what she was saying.

Tig tightened his grip on her, pulling her to his chest. She was so soft, so small...his mind flashed with what he'd done and he tried to push it away. He broke away from her mouth and kissed her cheek, then her chin, then her other cheek, her nose...he needed to kiss her everywhere. He needed to take away the hurt he'd caused.

Aimee stayed still, letting him love her. She felt at peace with the gentle Tig. She knew that they'd need it hard and rough sometimes, but right now, she needed slow and gentle. She reached up, taking his face in her hands, and looked at him.

"Make love to me...just you...no one else..." she whispered.

Tig looked into her eyes and smiled. He kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth and taking a deep breath, taking hers into him. He rolled them over until she was on her back, never breaking contact. Aimee wrapped her arms around his neck, then let them move down his back. She had to touch him...she had to keep him close to her. She raised her knees and spread her legs apart, urging him in. Tig moved between them, resting his body against hers.

He would stay that way all day if he could. Stay that way forever. Her body was hot, and he felt her move her hips against him in a slow rhythm. He felt her hands move away from his back and move around under the sheets. He broke away from her mouth and opened his eyes looking at her, wondering what she was doing. Before he could ask, he felt her hands move between them, ripping open a condom. He smiled - no matter what, she was always prepared.

"Can you do it?" he asked. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and her tongue was sticking out slightly. He couldn't help but chuckle. He stayed still, waiting for her to get it on. Sure enough, he felt it slip on and felt her tiny hand on him as she rolled it down. She broke out in a big grin, proud of herself.

"Got it" she said. Tig kissed her. Yet another reminder of how perfect she was. She moved her hands back to his hips, pulling him in closer. Tig was ready - he needed to feel her around him. He pushed against her, slipping inside easily, making her take a deep breath. He laid still against her, content to feel the heat. He kissed her, hard and deep, making sure she knew how much he loved her. After a while, just as before, he felt her hips start moving and knew she wanted more.

He pulled out slowly, and pushed back in, setting up a slow pace. He pulled back from her mouth and looked at her, really looked at her. She was looking back at him, her eyes glittering, and he felt such a connection with her. He suddenly felt a huge wave of emotion and felt his eyes tearing up. Aimee saw, and brought her hands to his face, just laying them on his cheeks.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you" he answered. He bent his elbows, falling down against her, and tucked his arms under her back, burying his head in her neck. "I love you..."

He moved a little faster, feeling her body react to him. He felt her arms moving over his back and his arms, calming and soothing him in a way he now knew he needed. He heard her start to breathe faster, and he desperately wanted to make her feel good, especially after causing so much pain. He opened his mouth and sucked on her neck, gently, then moved to her ear. "I love you..."

It was slow, and special, and perfect, and she loved it. He loved it. He heard her breath hitch and felt her tightening around him, and he knew she was cumming. She grabbed his arms, unable to speak, and he let himself go, cumming deep inside of her. "I love you..."

They were sweaty, and panting, and hot, but they didn't care. Aimee wanted nothing more than to lie under him, and he wanted nothing more than to be close to her. She ran her fingers up and down his back and Tig lifted his head, resting his chin against her chest. "I love you..."

Aimee smiled. "I love you too..."


	142. Chapter 142

Happy opened the front door hesitantly, not sure what to expect. When he'd left, Tig and Aimee were in the bathroom on the floor, silent as they held each other. Tig had done some pretty nasty shit to her, yet she was still here. At least, she was when he left. He noticed that her bike was still outside, so he figured she was still there somewhere - whether or not she was in the same room as Tig remained to be seen.

"Hello?" he called out, crossing the room and entering the kitchen. There was no response. He poked his head into the hallway, then walked a few steps to the bathroom, looking in. It was empty. He turned and headed out to the bedroom, calling out again. He pushed the door open and looked inside.

Tig and Aimee were under the covers, her head resting on his chest as he stroked her hair. Tig turned his eyes to the door when he came in.

"Hey...you're back..." he said.

Happy looked from him to Aimee, nodding. "Yeah...everything ok?"

Aimee opened her eyes and lifted her head slightly. She smiled. "Yeah...".

Happy smiled. Wonders never cease..."Well...I got us some burgers and fries...hope that's alright". Aimee nodded. Happy turned to go. "Come on before it gets cold..."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He stopped and turned around. "I'm going out to the kitchen..." he answered. Duh...

"Why can't we eat it here?" she asked. "I'm too lazy to get up...it could be like a slumber party!" She was way too giddy.

Happy stared at her. Did she just say slumber party? He looked at Tig, who was grinning like an idiot. "Did she just say we could have a slumber party?" he asked.

Tig laughed. "Yup. You can straighten my hair if you want..."

Happy looked at him. "Did you two smoke my shit while I was gone?"

Tig was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. Aimee looked back and forth between them. "What?" she asked. "What's wrong with a slumber party?"

"I don't fucking do slumber parties!" said Happy.

"Why not?" asked Aimee. He looked at her like she had twenty heads. "Come on...it'll be fun. I won't tell..."

Tig wiped his eyes. "Come on man...you heard her. It'll be fun!" He moved over to the edge of the bed, pulling Aimee with him. "There's lots of room..."

Happy continued to stare at them. They MUST be on something. Aimee kept bugging him, and Tig kept laughing, but eventually he put the bags on the bed and slipped off his jeans, getting under the covers. He turned to her as she reached for the bags.

"If you ever tell anyone about this I'll kill you" he said. Aimee nodded, but couldn't stop herself from grinning.

"I know" she said. She opened the bags and handed out the food, then settled in herself against the headboard. It was quiet in the room, except for the noise of the wrappers. They were all starving and the food was very welcomed. Suddenly, Aimee stopped chewing and turned to Happy.

"What's your real name?" she asked. He stopped chewing as well, and turned his head towards her. Tig did the same, looking around her to be able to see Happy's face. Happy didn't answer her - he just stared. After a long silence, she asked again. "Well...what is it?"

"None of your business" he finally said, turning back to his burger.

She looked at Tig, who just shrugged, then looked back at Happy. "Why not?" she asked.

"Drop it" he said. His tone SHOULD have told her that was the end of the conversation, but she ignored it.

"You know my name...and Tig's real name...why can't you tell me yours?" she asked.

He turned to her quickly. "I said...drop it".

Aimee put her burger in her lap. "I think it's only right that you tell me, considering what I let you do..." She continued to stare at him, hoping he would give in. She didn't break eye contact with the side of his face for a good five minutes. The whole time, he continued to eat, not daring to look at her. Tig just watched it all with amusement. Finally, Happy couldn't take it anymore, and he turned to her.

"You tell anyone ANY of this, and I swear to God..." he began, but Aimee finished it for him.

"You'll kill me, I know..." she said, waving it off, "...now what is it?" She was very curious to know, since he was so reluctant to tell her. He stared at her another few moments, then looked away back to his food. He mumbled something so low that Aimee couldn't understand him.

"What?" she asked, leaning in. "What did you say?" Again, he mumbled, and she had to ask again. "I can't understand you...what did you say?"

"HUBERT!" he shouted. "My name is Hubert!"

Aimee's mouth dropped open. That was probably the last name she was expecting him to say. She was figuring it was Ronald, or Donald, or something like that. She closed her mouth.

"Oh" she answered. "Well...that's a nice name..." She looked back down at her food, taking a bite of a fry. "Happy's a lot cooler..."

Tig snorted, nearly choking as he couldn't contain his laughter anymore. That only made Aimee start, and soon they were crying and couldn't stop.

"I hate you both" said Happy. They couldn't respond to him because they couldn't breathe. He took a sideways glance at them and couldn't help but smile, too. It WAS a dorky name - that's why he went by his nickname all the time. Plus, it was good to see them laughing again. He chuckled, then started to full on laugh with them. They laughed so hard their stomachs hurt, and finally, they started to calm down.

"Oh Hubert..." said Aimee, catching her breath. "I'm gonna think of that all the time now..."

"I'm serious, doll.." he said, "..if you ever tell anyone..."

"I won't" she interupted. "It'll be our secret...". She looked at him, and grinned. "Can I call you that when we have sex?" She bust out laughing again.

"Fuck no!" he answered. "I'll never get hard again!"

"Hubert, Hubert, Hubert!" she teased. Happy looked around her at Tig.

"Can't you shut her up?" he asked.

Tig shrugged. "Can't you?"

Happy dropped his wrappers over the side of the bed, then grabbed Aimee's, tossing them. Then he grabbed HER, pushing her down on her back and climbing on top of her. He looked at Tig, grinning. "Yeah...I think I can..."


	143. Chapter 143

Aimee stared up at Happy, taken off guard by the sudden movement. She wasn't afraid - the mood in the room had been so funny and light, and she knew by his grin that he wouldn't hurt her. She'd just been surprised. She watched with wide eyes as Happy looked from Tig then back to her, only to start laughing.

"Swallow baby...you're gonna choke!" he said, looking down at her.

Aimee remembered that she'd had a mouthful of food and her cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk. Tig laughed as he too looked at her, and she started chewing again. Happy watched her every second.

"Is it good?" he asked.

Aimee nodded. "Mm hmm"

He grinned at her. "You want something else in your mouth?" he asked. There was that voice again...

Aimee swallowed finally and smiled up at him. "Mmm hmmm" she answered.

Happy moved off of her and lay down beside her on his back. He pushed his boxers down over his hips and off, tossing them to the floor with his wrappers. When they were gone, he rested his head on his hands and waited for her to move.

Aimee sat up and scooted down on the bed to get closer to him. When he was naked, she rolled onto his legs and was just about to take his cock in her hand when he stopped her.

"Uh uh... baby girl..." he said. "Lose the shirt..."

She still had Tig's shirt on. She grabbed the bottom and pulled it off quickly, then took the same position. This time he didn't stop her as she took his cock in her hand and slowly stroked it. She looked up to Happy's face and found him grinning back at her, then she looked to Tig, who was also watching, simply propped up on his elbow, and once more she thought about how absolutely strange this was! But it was becoming normal for her and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

She leaned forward and licked the head softly, getting a shiver from Happy. He moaned and settled further back into the pillows.

Aimee chuckled. "You like that...Hubert?" she asked.

Happy's smile disappeared and he gave her a warning look. "You're just askin' for it aren't ya" he said. Aimee just kept giggling and licking, not really paying attention to his threat. She flicked her eyes to Tig, who was still smiling, but also gave her a warning look. He knew Happy could be just as bad as him, and he didn't want anything else happening to her after what he'd already done.

Aimee opened her mouth and took the head inside, swirling her tongue around. Happy closed his eyes and reached down for her, just laying his hand on her head. She didn't think anything of it until she felt his fingers wind through her hair and start to tighten as the pleasure built for him. Normally, it wouldn't bother her, but after what had already happened, she felt a bit of panic and immediately moved off him.

"Don't...do that...please..." she said, staring at him. Happy loosened his fingers right away and moved his hand to her shoulder instead, realizing what he'd done.

"Sorry baby...I didn't mean..." he began, but Aimee shook her head.

"It's ok...maybe next time..." she said. "But not tonight...ok?"

He nodded to her, and squeezed her shoulder gently. "You got it baby...you just keep goin'...please..."

Aimee grinned at him. "Beg me..." she said, biting her lip. She rather quite liked it when Happy said please!

"Oh now...see...you're gettin' too cocky for your own good..." he said. Aimee just stared at him, holding his dick tight, but not offering to put her mouth back. After a few moments of looking to Tig and getting a shrug, he looked back at her and took a deep breath. "Please..." he said.

"Like you mean it..." she replied.

"Oh for fuck sake!" said Happy, ready to just get up and leave, but Aimee gave him a little squeeze and he gasped.

"Like you mean it..." she said again.

Tig started to chuckle, unable to keep it in, and Happy looked at him with hate. "You fucking say a WORD to anyone, and I swear..." he warned. Tig held up his hands and crossed his heart, promising his silence. Happy looked back to Aimee and took another deep breath. "Please..." he said, his voice softer.

"Please what..." said Aimee.

Happy had a moment of deja view..."Please suck my dick..." he said.

Aimee kept grinning. "Suck it...how?" she asked.

He stared at her. NOW he knew what game she was playing. He'd used those same words with her at the house in Charming while Tig was away. He turned to Tig. "She learns fast, huh" he said. He looked back at her - he was ready to play now...

"Please...suck my dick...hard...and...deep..." he said, dragging it out as much as possible.

Aimee's expression changed from cockiness to lust in a split second. She kept her eyes locked with his as she slowly lowered her head and took it inside her mouth, sucking the head first as hard as she could, making him gasp and start to squirm. Slowly, inch by inch, she moved lower, taking in more of him. Happy remembered what had happened earlier, and he looked at Tig, who looked back at him wondering what would happen, but she kept going. Maybe it was the fact that SHE was in control, but something made it easier for her and Happy felt himself getting very close the further down she went.

When he felt himself hit her throat, she stopped for a moment, getting her bearings, then ever so slowly moved down a bit more. Happy lost it - he came without warning, the feeling shooting through him so fast that he didn't even have time to breathe. Aimee felt it and she almost started to choke, but didn't. She kept perfectly still on him, breathing through her nose, willing herself to stay calm. After a few moments, she slowly pulled off, his cum leaking down her chin. When Tig saw, his jaw dropped.

"Holy shit, did you just cum?" he asked. Happy had his eyes closed and barely nodded. "THAT FAST?" asked Tig. This time, Happy opened his eyes and glared at him. "Shit man...so much for shuttin' her up...well...you DID I guess...didn't you..." Tig started to laugh again, and Happy just kept glaring.

Aimee sat up and wiped her mouth, looking between them as they talked. Finally, they looked at her, and she looked at Happy. "Sorry..." she said. His eyes went wide.

"You didn't do anything wrong, baby" he said. "Trust me...you did everything VERY right..."

She smiled and looked at Tig. "Do you want one, too?" she asked. Tig grinned and shifted on the bed until he was on his back. Aimee figured that was a yes! She moved between his legs and stroked him a few times, then slowly repeated every step, taking him inch by inch until he touched her throat. She thought about how uncomfortable it had been earlier, and how scary it was, but this wasn't scary at all! Actually, it was kinda neat being able to make them cum so fast. Sure enough, she soon felt Tig's cum in her mouth. He'd lasted a bit longer than Happy, but not by much. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Happy stroking himself slowly as he watched, and she wondered what she looked like when she did this. Maybe she should do it in front of a mirror...

Tig sighed and closed his eyes as she pulled off of him and knelt back. Happy reached to the bedside table grabbing his cigarettes and lit one up, offering one to Tig. Tig refused, telling him that he'd quit, and instead just lay there satisfied. Happy puffed on his smoke, also quite satisfied, their arms under their heads looking like sleepy cats. Aimee again moved her eyes from Tig's face to Happy's face.

"Umm...guys...what about me?" she asked.

They finally looked down at her and shrugged. "What about you?" asked Happy.

"Well...it's MY turn..." she said.

Tig laughed. "You'll just have to wait, baby..." he said. "We're not young anymore you know..."

Happy rolled onto his side. "I'm sure you can amuse yourself 'til we're ready..." he said, grinning.

Aimee just sat there, not moving, looking at the two of them. Finally, she took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest, and looked at the clock. "Well, how long more?" she asked. The guys laughed at her impatience.

"You got fingers...use 'em" said Happy. She didn't move. "Come on...give us a show..."

Aimee looked at Tig, who wiggled his eyebrows at her. She got off her knees and sat back on her butt, spreading her legs so they could see. She slowly moved her hand to her pussy and started rubbing her clit in little circles.

"There ya go...how's that?" asked Tig.

"Not the same..." she answered. She moved her fingers for a few more moments, then stopped and got up off the bed.

"Where ya goin' doll?" asked Happy.

She walked to the door then turned around. "To watch TV. Come get me when you're ready..." She turned and headed out the door.

Happy looked at Tig, who looked back at him. "She sounds pissed..." he said.

Tig laughed. "Yeah...just a bit..." he said. He pushed the covers back and started to get up. "Come on man...let's go make her happy".

"You're just gonna give in?" Happy asked. Tig looked back at him over his shoulder.

"Would you rather her keep letting you fuck her, or not let you near her at all..." he asked.

Happy threw back the covers on his side and was up in a flash. "Hurry up man...time's wastin'!"


	144. Chapter 144

**Hi everyone! Another little "warning" I guess...this chapter features a little something...different near the end. But DON'T WORRY! We're NOT going there! It's just something that I thought could very well potentially happen given Tig's and Happy's histories of wildness, coupled with Aimee's curiosity...You're dying to know what it is, aren't you? Well...go read! Enjoy!**  
**********************************************************************************************************************

Aimee was annoyed. No, she wasn't annoyed - she was pissed! After what she'd done for them, getting them off and all, they were just content to go to sleep and not do a damn thing for her! She walked quickly to the living room and sat on the couch, grabbing one of the small throws and covering herself up. She picked up the remote and flipped through the channels quickly, not really looking for anything in particular, but too impatient to keep it on one thing.

Of all the nerve! Her clothes were still lying on the floor next to the couch from when she'd done her strip tease, and she really considered getting dressed and going home. THAT would teach them! And Happy telling her to get herself off...what fun is that? Well, it IS fun, if you have no other option, but she had two guys in the bedroom! Two hot, sexy guys, who were ready for sleep! Not cool! She continued to click on the remote fairly hard, sounding a loud click everytime she hit the button.

"You're gonna break that shit if you don't easy up, baby" said Tig, walking into the room. Oh, well look who decided to show up. Aimee didn't stop clicking and she didn't look in his direction.

"You want a drink, doll?" asked Happy, coming in then branching off to the kitchen. Again, no response, just more channel changing. He stopped and looked at her, then looked at Tig.

"Come on baby...we were just teasing..." said Tig, moving to sit down by her. He reached out to grab the blanket and pull it away, but she held it tight and looked at him.

"Leave me alone" she said. "I'm cold"

"Bullshit!" said Happy, coming back in from the kitchen. "It's the middle of the fucking day in California. Cold my ass..."

Aimee looked back at the TV, pretending to watch whatever she'd stopped on, ignoring the both of them.

"You're cute when you're spitey..." said Tig. Aimee ignored him. "You look all mean, but you're totally not..." He was trying to goad her into talking, and he knew just what to say...or at least...he THOUGHT he did. When he got no response, he tried a different approach. He moved in closer so he could whisper in her ear.

"I promise I'll get you off good..." he said, "...Hap does too..." Aimee felt a shiver go through her, both from his promise and the feel off his breath and the sound of his voice, but she didn't move or speak.

Tig leaned in closer, taking her earlobe in his mouth and gently nibbling on it. "I promise I'll make you scream with amazing pleasure..." he said. Oh my...

Aimee felt the couch dip on her other side and in a flash, felt Happy's mouth at her other ear. Who knew ears could feel so good? He didn't speak, but what he was doing said it all. She let her guard down and loosened her grip on the blanket. Tig saw, and immediately pulled it down over her breasts and belly. He moved his mouth down over her neck and shoulder with kisses and finally ended up taking her nipple into his mouth. Happy followed suit on the other side, joining him shortly after.

Aimee had this attention before, first when they'd arrived after her strip tease, and she really, really liked it. Why was she mad again? She reached down between them and grabbed the blanket, throwing it completely off of her body. When it was gone, she spread her legs so one of them could touch her, she didn't care who. She closed her eyes and laid her head back and waited, and in a few moments, she felt not one, but TWO hands on her - one rubbing her clit, and the other fingering her. She didn't know who was doing what, and it gave her an extra thrill to keep her eyes closed and try to guess.

Before long, she was breathing heavy and her hips were moving on their own. But she wanted more. She wanted to be fucked. She felt naughty for thinking it, but she couldn't help it - she'd made love with Tig and it was so perfect and beautiful, but now she wanted it hard and fast and dirty, just like in the movies.

"Fuck me..." she whispered, still keeping her eyes closed. She felt a chuckle at her breasts.

"Which one?" asked Tig, moving away from her for a second, then latching right back on.

Aimee shook her head. "I don't care...please...both of you..." she answered.

Both men let go of her, moving their hands away, and stood up. Tig held out his hand for Aimee's and pulled her up quickly when she took it. "More comfortable on the bed..." he explained as he pulled her down the hallway. Happy followed, grabbing a few things along the way.

When they were inside, Aimee walked over to the bed and climbed on, laying on her back. Tig stopped by the side and looked at Happy. "She's all yours, man..." he said, holding out his hand. He looked back to Aimee and winked. "You ok with that baby?" he asked.

Aimee nodded and grinned. "Very.." she answered. She looked to Happy, who was grabbing a condom and putting it on. When he was done, he looked up and met her eyes, then climbed on top of her, pulling her legs up as he got comfortable, just as he'd done at Tig's place. He looked at Tig and grinned.

"She likes it like this, man..." he said, "...make sure she gets it hard..."

Tig nodded. "Will do..." he answered, then laid down beside Aimee, moving his mouth back to her breast.

Happy looked down at her. "You ready for it, doll?" he asked.

Aimee nodded. She opened her mouth to respond, but he didn't give her a chance. He pushed into her and started fucking her right away, hard and fast, just as she wanted it. Immediately, she grabbed his arms and groaned at the feeling. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feelings. It was very nice to just lay there and let two guys take care of you like that...

Happy fucked her for a while, changing his rhythm every so often from straight in and out, to moving his hips in a circle, both of which she really liked. He let one of her legs go, making her roll slightly on her side, but kept moving. He figured she could use a little variety.

Aimee reached up and tangled her fingers in Tig's hair, pulling slightly to make him look up at her. "Both of you..." she panted when they locked eyes.

Tig smiled. "You sure, baby?" he asked. "You really want it?"

Aimee nodded. "Yeah...I'm sure...please..." she answered.

Tig kissed her, then got up to get ready. Happy slowed down and pulled out, then flopped down next to her. She rolled totally on her side facing him, since that's how they'd done it last time. When she opened her eyes, Happy was looking back at her.

"Can I kiss you too?" he asked, his voice quiet.

Aimee grinned and started to giggle. "Of course you can!" she answered. "You don't have to ask..."

Happy moved in a bit closer. "Yeah...I do..." he said. Aimee watched as he licked his lips, then moved in slowly. She closed her eyes as they touched, and she felt him kiss her passionately. It still wasn't the same as kissing Tig, but it was nice. She opened her mouth and right away felt his tongue inside, moving around. She closed slightly, wrapping her lips around it, and sucked gently. She'd never done that before, but for some reason, she wanted to try it.

Happy was surprised at the action, and chuckled. He opened his eyes, and found that Aimee's were open as well, and they stared at each other as they kept going. Finally, Aimee started to giggle, and she pulled away. "Sorry..." she said.

Happy just smiled at her. "That was different..." he said. He looked at Tig. "No wonder you like kissing her, man".

Tig walked back over to the bed, condom on and lube in his hand. "What?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"That tongue shit" said Happy. "I never had my tongue sucked before. First for me..."

Tig looked at Aimee, who by now was blushing. "You doin' shit for him that I don't get?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I only wanted to try it..." she answered.

Tig leaned over her and got close to her face. "Well try it again" he said. They started to kiss, and sure enough, Aimee started sucking on his tongue and Tig laughed and pulled away. "Feels all tickley" he said. "I like it!"

He leaned back and looked at Happy, who was quite close. "Yeah...she's a great kisser" he said. He was about to get off the bed, when Aimee's mouth spoke before her brain caught up to it. With all this talk of kissing, she remembered a strange thought she'd had a while back and it just came blurting out.

"Have you guys ever kissed?" she asked. Everything in the room stopped. It felt like time and air had even stopped! They stared at her with the blankest of expressions and Aimee realized that she should have taken a moment to think before she opened her mouth.

"No...we haven't" said Tig. "Why would you ask that?"

Aimee shrugged. "You said you shared...so I thought...maybe..." she answered, but decided not to finish it. Instead, her mouth didn't wait for her brain again..."Would you?" she asked.

"This is like the fucking Hubert thing" said Happy, getting Aimee's attention. He looked at her a moment, then started to grin. "What...you into that?" he asked.

"I don't know..." said Aimee. "I was just wondering...that's all..." Maybe it was the weather, maybe she was hungry, or maybe she had a death wish...whatever it was, her brain decided to be bold and again, her mouth moved on it's own. "Maybe I won't let you do anything until you do..." she said.

The expressions on their faces were absolutely priceless. Aimee didnt' think it was possible for someone to look so absolutely dumbstruck! She looked from Tig's face to Happy's, and KNEW they were waiting for her to say "nevermind", or say that it was a joke, but she didn't. Part of her wanted to see what would happen.

"Well" said Happy, finally. He looked at Tig. "What do you think about THAT?"

Tig slowly turned to him, his mouth still hanging open. "I...don't know..." he answered.

Suddenly, without warning, Happy lunged forward, closing his mouth over Tig's, catching both him AND Aimee off guard. Tig made a muffled sound at the contact, his arms out to the side just hanging there, and Aimee's mouth dropped a foot at the sight. She couldn't look away if she tried! It only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like it was an hour when Happy finally pulled away. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and licked his lips.

"Not bad..." he said. "Not as good as a girl...but not bad".

Tig didn't move. He just stared at him, his mouth still open, and Aimee wondered if he would start throwing punches. She didn't dare breathe as she looked at him and then looked at Happy. Finally, Tig started to blink and he lifted his hand and wiped his own mouth. He looked down at it, then looked back up to Happy, then did something Aimee didn't expect - he started to laugh. He laughed, and laughed and laughed, and Aimee and Happy looked at each other wondering if he'd gone mad.

"Holy fucking shit" he finally said when he could catch his breath. "You just kissed me!"

"Yeah..." said Happy, still wondering what was going on.

Tig got his breath back and calmed down a bit. "Happy just fucking kissed me" he said, more to himself than anyone else. "Wow..." He looked at Aimee. "Are you satisfied now?"

She nodded. "Yeah..."

"So can we get on with this now?" he asked. Aimee nodded. "Good...let's go..."


	145. Chapter 145

Tig rolled off the bed long enough to walk to the side at Aimee's back and lay back down. He pushed her more on her side, towards Happy and opened the bottle of lube.

"Get to it, man" he said to him. "Before she starts this kissing shit again..."

Happy laughed and settled closer to her. "Come on man, you know you want me..." he teased. He reached down and put his hand under her knee, pulling her leg up and over his hip, just like before. He had to move a little bit more to get the right angle, but after a few attempts, he was back inside of her, moving slowly. "That good, baby?" he asked.

Aimee smiled at him and nodded. Their faces were still close, and he smiled back at her. Aimee thought he should smile more - he was a very good looking man, but he looked so mean all the time. She figured that she'd look mean too, if she did what he did. But the smile looked good on him, and she wished everyone else could see him this way.

Aimee felt Tig move close and felt the cold lube on his finger, touching her gently. This part she didn't mind at all. Actually, she didn't really mind any of it, as long as he went slowly. She didn't mind being rough the regular way, but not there. Not like he did earlier. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to forget about that. That was that, and this was now - no need to be afraid.

Tig rubbed his finger over the spot for a little while, then pushed gently inside. He still couldn't believe that she allowed him to do this, and he still couldn't believe how he'd abused that gift earlier. He would never, ever do that to her again, even if she asked him too. He just wanted to make her feel good - that was his mission. He pushed in a little deeper, getting a deep breath from her. He looked up, only able to see the side of her face, and waited but she didn't stop him. He knew she would if she needed to.

He started moving his finger in and out, watching the goosebumps as they raised all over her body. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder. "You ok, baby?" he asked.

Aimee turned her head back towards him. "Yeah...I'm ok..." she answered. Tig raised his head and moved over a little so they could make eye contact. He smiled at her, then leaned in for a kiss. It was only quick, as they were at an awkward angle, but it was enough. When he pulled away, she turned her head back towards Happy and settled into the pillow again.

Aimee looked at Happy, and found him still smiling at her. She wanted to kiss him, too, but felt like it wouldn't be right somehow. She wasn't sure why - maybe it was because she'd just kissed Tig, and in these moments, kissing was just as special as what Tig was doing. Earlier, with the tongue thing, she didn't mind. Maybe there was just a time and place for everything.

Tig pushed a second finger in and Aimee closed her eyes, quickly clenching her jaw, then letting go again. Happy stopped moving and brought his hand to her side.

"You wanna stop?" he asked quietly. Tig heard him, and popped his head up.

Aimee shook her head and opened her eyes again. "No...it's ok..." she turned her head back towards Tig. "...keep going...I'm alright..."

Aimee had to gasp as Tig pressed in again just as Happy started to move, too. The feeling was unbelieveable and she closed her eyes to let it all sink in. She could feel Happy's breath on her face, and felt it as his breathing got quicker. He was moving a bit faster, but she didn't want him to cum too soon - she just didn't want this to end yet!

From the floor, someone's phone started to ring. Aimee felt Tig pull his fingers out and get up off the bed.

"Shit..." he said. "..it's the prepay doll, I gotta get it..." He rummaged around for his cut, then pulled the phone out, answering it. He listened for a moment, then looked back at the bed to where both Happy and Aimee were looking at him, wondering what was up.

Tig rolled his eyes and held the phone away from him. "Back in a minute..." he said, "...order for guns..." He turned and headed out of the room, leaving Aimee alone with Happy. She watched him go, then turned her head back to him.

"You...wanna stop?" he asked.

Aimee paused for a moment, then shook her head. "No...do you?" she asked.

Happy chuckled. "Nope...I could do this all day" he said, grinning. "I just figured...you know...since you kinda freaked out before when Tig wasn't there..."

Aimee remembered and looked away. "Yeah...that was stupid..." she began, but Happy lifted his hand to her lips.

"No it's not" he said quietly. "I understand...it's better for him to be here...make you feel safe..."

Aimee looked back at him. "I feel safe with you too..." she said.

Happy laughed again. "Do you?" he asked. "You probably shouldn't...I'm a bad, bad boy you know..."

Aimee giggled. "Not all the time..." she said. She looked at him, into his eyes. He wasn't a bad boy. He COULD be, if he wanted to, but she knew him well enough now to know that he was just a regular guy like Tig. He probably had issues from his past, too - something that makes him into a cold hard killer. But right now, and when he's with her, he's just a regular guy.

She moved her hand onto his back and down to his hip, pulling him slightly towards her, trying to make him move again. He grinned at her, getting the hint, and pushed into her slowly, never breaking eye contact. Aimee felt the urge to close her eyes and drift in the sensations, but she dared not look away - she wanted to see his face.

"Can I kiss you again?" he whispered. Aimee nodded. "I don't normally get it like this..." He leaned in and kissed her lips quickly, one after the other. After a few more, he kissed her longer, opening his mouth with hers and taking her in. Happy couldn't remember the last time he'd been with a girl this way - slow and nice. He'd always been fucking them hard and fast, just like Tig. Now, he understood why Tig was so different lately. It was nice to just take your time and do something other than fuck. Right now, he was a big fan of kissing, at least, kissing Aimee. He hardly ever did that with croweaters. There was something about it that made it...special. He'd forgotten that feeling, and now he was starting to love it again.

Aimee felt breathless. For the first time since they'd started this threesome set-up, she actually felt the same way kissing Happy as she felt when she kissed Tig. It was magical, for want of a better word. She moved her hand over his body, urging him to move faster inside of her. He pulled away from her mouth, gasping for air, and looked at her, not saying anything, just breathing heavy. Aimee locked her eyes on his, and did the same.

Happy pulled her leg more over him, to let him move in her better. He could feel how wet she was, and he could feel her tightening every so often. As much as she took it from them rough, he knew she liked it like this, too. He didn't think he could get off and feel this good moving so slowly, but he was definitely feeling good. He looked into her eyes and brought his hand back to her face.

"You're so beautiful..." he whispered. "...so perfect..."

Aimee smiled, still panting with the feelings. She raised her hand and laid it on his face. At the touch, he closed his eyes and turned into it, kissing it. He was getting closer, and he needed to feel more of her. He wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her flush to his chest, and buried his head in her neck, kissing and licking and breathing.

"More..." she whispered, "...please..."

Happy felt her cumming and he held off as best he could until she was there. Finally, he couldn't wait any longer, and he let himself go, burying himself deep inside her as he came. He held her tight, listening to her gasping for air next to his ear. He closed his eyes, feeling so comfortable and perfect, and wished he had this for himself every night just like Tig did...

Aimee could barely breathe from him holding her so tight. It was just like the way she'd been with Tig, when they'd made love. There was still a difference in her mind about making love and fucking, and what she'd just done with Happy was definitely the first one. She moved her hand up to his chest, and he moved back slightly, probably feeling that she needed some air. She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her, still deep inside of her.

"That was nice..." she whispered, biting her lip.

"Yes it was..." he answered, lifting his hand to her face, pushing her hair back. They stared at each other for another while until they heard a sound at the door. It was Tig, clearing his throat. Aimee and Happy both looked up at him.

"We gotta go baby...I gotta get back to the clubhouse" he said, leaning off the doorframe and walking into the room. "Happy take care of you alright?"

Aimee looked back at Happy and smiled, then back to Tig. "Mm hmm" she answered. Happy pulled out of her and rolled away so she could get up. As she did, he tossed the condom and grabbed his boxers, pulling them on and standing up. Tig got dressed as well, not looking at him. Aimee grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom, explaining that she needed to get freshened up. When she was gone, Tig moved to the door and closed it, then turned to Happy. He stared at him a long time before he started to speak.

"She's my girl, Hap" he said, stressing the "my" part. He wasn't angry, or loud, just getting his point across.

"I know..." said Happy, trying to brush off what Tig was getting at, but he couldn't do a very good job. Tig knew him as well as he knew himself. He lowered his head, fiddling with his cigarettes. "It's just...nice...you know?" he said. Shit, they already kissed, he might as well go full on sap with him!

"I don't mind...you know that..." answered Tig. "Just...don't go gettin' any ideas...She likes this...she likes you. She'll let you do whatever you want to her...Lord knows we've already proven that! But she's my girl...ok?"

Happy knew he was right. She loved Tig - he knew that. Everyone in Charming knew that. He also knew that he'd never be able to settle down with one girl, like Tig had. That just wasn't for him.

"Yeah...I know" he said. "Sorry man...must be that kiss... got me all fucked up" he teased, grinning.

Tig shook his head and laughed. "Fuck you...I'm a good kisser..."

"Well you didn't fuckin' kiss back!" Happy answered. He walked over and patted Tig's back. "You got a good girl there man...and she loves you with all her heart. You know I won't come between you...I wouldn't do that to you man..."

Tig nodded. "Yeah I know..." he turned with Happy to walk out and meet Aimee in the living room, when he stopped him. "Hey...I uh...wanna ask you somethin'..." he said. Happy stopped and turned around, waiting for the question. Tig reached into his pocket and pulled out the little box, tossing it around in his hand. He looked back up at Happy. "But you cannot say a word...you understand me?"

Happy grinned. "That's why you went to Oakland...you sly fucking dog!" he said.

Tig laughed. "Well I couldn't tell her...that would just be stupid!" he answered. "I'm gonna ask her tomorrow night, after church...right there in the clubhouse. You think you can get her there?"

Happy laughed. "Yeah, I think I can work somethin' out" he said. He turned to go, but again Tig stopped him.

"You wanna be my best man?" he asked. Happy looked at him, stunned. "You are fuckin' my girl and all...seems only right..." Tig continued, joking with him.

Happy raised his head proudly. "Man, I'd be honoured" he answered. Tig nodded and smiled at him. They stood in silence for a minute, until Tig spoke.

"You're not gonna fuckin' kiss me again are you?" he asked.

Happy laughed and turned around. "You're not gonna let that go are you..." he said, heading out the door.

Tig laughed. "Not on your life...Hubert..."


	146. Chapter 146

Aimee was waiting a while in the living room before the guys came out and joined her. She wondered what was taking them so long, but figured it had to do with the gun order that Tig got on the phone, and therefore it wasn't her place to ask. That still freaked her out a bit, all this illegal stuff. She only knew a tiny fraction of what went on, as Tig never told her anything - all she knew she picked up from other conversations. Hopefully, nothing bad would come of it.

"Ready baby?" asked Tig, walking over to her and kissing her cheek. "Sorry we didn't get to finish...we can do that later".

Aimee smiled at him. "Most definitely" she answered. She put on her jacket and grabbed her stuff heading for the door, when she realized that Happy wasn't coming. She stopped and turned to him. "Aren't you coming too?" she asked.

He laughed. "Not this time, doll" he answered. "I've got some shit to do here. But I'll see you soon". He gave her a wink and then looked to Tig, nodding. Tig did the same back to him, then he ushered Aimee out and left.

"I can't believe it's still Thursday" said Aimee, putting her helmet on and climbing on her bike. "It feels like we've been here forever!"

Tig chuckled. "I know...but tomorrow's another day..." he said. He smiled as he thought about the party after church and wondered what her reaction would be. He started up his bike and backed out into the street, leading the way for Aimee to follow him.

It was starting to get dark as they hit the main highway. Tig kept watch on Aimee in his mirror, making sure she was still with him. He knew she would be, but it made him feel better to see her there. The drive back to Charming wasn't too long, but it was long enough to make him think. He had to go to the clubhouse to meet Clay, but he also needed to know what was running through her head. He knew the road well and knew that there was a little dirt lot up ahead off the road. He slowed down when he got to it and put on his signal light, letting her know that he was stopping.

Aimee saw the light come on, and wondered what he was doing. There was nothing here - no gas station, no bathroom, nothing. It was just dirt. There weren't even any lights! She pulled off and drove up beside him as he turned off his bike. She did the same and just stared at him.

Tig took off his glasses and helmet, running a hand through his hair. He looked down at his hands as he took off his gloves, not meeting her eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Aimee looked at him confused. "Yeah...why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

Tig shrugged. "I don't know...I was just wondering...what you were thinking about..."

This was weird. Aimee took off her helmet and glasses and laid them over her mirror. "What...should...I be thinking about?" she asked, not sure where this was going. Finally, Tig turned to face her.

"He was different with you...when you were alone...did you like it?" he asked.

Aimee took a deeper breath. "I didn't know you were there..." she said. "How much did you see?"

"Everything" he answered. "He didn't fuck you like he normally does..."

Aimee was quiet, wondering if he was mad. "I thought you said it was ok..." she said finally.

"I did" he answered. "And it still is...it's just...weird to see you making love to someone else that's all..."

Oh. Aimee was starting to understand. "I don't love him, Tig...not like I love you. I mean...I love him as a friend, because...well...he's kinda close to me...you know...since we all started doing this...and he's special because of that...like...I don't feel the same way about Juice...or Chibs...or any of them that way...because we're not...you know...doing anything..."

"Baby..." said Tig, interupting her. "I'm not mad. Take a breath". He waited for her to stop and do as he said, then he continued. "It was just weird...that's all. I know you like him, and I know you like what he does to you..." He stopped for a moment, climbing off his bike and walking around to hers. He stopped by her side, looking down into her eyes.

"Do you remember what I told you a while back?" he asked. "About what you can do with Happy?" Aimee nodded. Tig brought his hands up to her face, moving his own in closer to her. "You can look...you can touch...you can fuck...but..." he waited for her to finish it.

Aimee swallowed. "I'm yours..." she answered.

Tig smiled at her. "That's right" he said. "You're mine. You've got the tats to prove it. I don't mind sharing you with another man, if that's what you want, but when it comes down to it, you're MY girl. NOT his. Is that understood?"

When the whole idea of being someone's property first came up, Aimee was appalled by it, but now, she wanted nothing more. To hear Tig say that she was his, and be so possessive about it was downright sexy! She loved that he cared for her so much, and loved her so deeply. She nodded her head. "Y...yes..." she stammered.

Tig grinned at her. He could tell by her tone and her eyes that she was getting turned on. God, she was such a funny little thing! He leaned in and kissed her, long enough to get her going, but then stopped and pulled back.

"You remember what I told you in Arizona?" he asked. Aimee shook her head, no. "You don't remember? Think back to that morning we left the cabin...I was on my bike...you were on yours...and I told you that you looked so sexy on it...do you remember?" She nodded. "Do you remember what i said I wanted to do?" Again, she nodded. "Tell me...what did I say?"

Aimee swallowed again. "You said...you wanted...to...fuck me...on it..." she answered.

Tig grinned. "That's right" he said. "But we didn't get the chance, did we..." Aimee shook her head. "Well guess what..." He let go of her face and moved back slightly, unbuckling his belt.

Aimee blinked several times, coming back to the moment, and looked back to the highway. "What...are you doing..." she asked.

"Did you not hear me?" he asked.

Her eyes went wide. "We can't!" she said. "Someone might..."

Tig cut her off by climbing on the back of her bike and getting comfortable. She watched him with wide eyes and an open mouth as he pushed his jeans and boxers down just low enough. He put his hands on her shoulders, turning her around and pushing her forward. "Undo your jeans baby...hurry up..."

Aimee was stunned. This was crazy! "Tig...we..."

Tig was impatient. He reached around her waist and popped the button and the zipper, and roughly tugged them down far enough to give him access. Aimee grabbed the gas tank and braced herself as he lifted her hips slightly.

Tig stroked himself against her, shivering in the cool night air and from the danger of it all. He was already hard, but needed her to get wet too. As he touched her, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the condom. He laughed to himself - he was starting to be just as prepared as she was! You never know when you might have to pull over and fuck someone...

He slipped it on and moved up slightly so he could reach, then pushed into her. He heard her gasp as the bike moved slightly. Thank God she had put the kickstand down, otherwise, they'd be underneath it by now! He leaned back against the backrest, again thanking God that she had the big cruiser, and grabbed her hips with both hands, pushing into her harder.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked between thrusts.

Aimee still couldn't believe this was happening. "You..." she panted. But she loved it! It was so dangerous and crazy and it was really turning her on!

"Who's gonna take care of you?" he asked.

Again, she braced herself as he moved faster. "You..." Good God, he really needed to talk to her like this all the time! Aimee thought she would NEVER appreciate someone talking to her like they owned her, but she really, really did.

"Who owns every part of you..." he asked.

Aimee grinned. "Happy..." she teased.

Tig smacked her ass hard. "Brat..." he hissed. "Try again..."

"You and Happy?" she asked. Another smack. "Ow! Ok...ok...you" she answered. "Just you...but sometimes you loan me out..."

"Damn right!" he said. He stood up a little so he could fuck her hard. Aimee gasped and grabbed for something to hold onto. He fucked her for several minutes, both of them building towards the end, and finally they came. Aimee tried desperately to not fall off the bike while Tig collapsed back down on the seat. After a few moments, he pulled himself out and pulled her back against him.

"Fuck that was hot!" he said.

Aimee was still breathing heavy. All she could do was nod.

Tig chuckled and played with her hair. "You're so beautiful baby..." he said. "I love you so much..."

She caught her breath. "I love you too..." she answered. She turned back to look at him. "Can I tell you something?"

Tig nodded. "Of course you can..."

"As archaeic as it is, and demeaning and whatever...I really like when you talk to me like that..." she said. "I...I like...being your bitch..."

Tig burst out laughing. "Do you really?" he asked. He reached up and pulled her hair, pulling her head closer to him. "Well then, my little bitch...kiss me". Aimee kissed him for a while, then pulled away.

"You're hurting my head..." she said. Tig immediately let her go, then moved to get up.

"Alright baby...let's go" he said, moving back to his bike and getting himself together.

"I meant what I said..." she called out to him, making him turn. "I love you...and only you... I like playing with Happy, but that's all it is"

Tig smiled and started up his bike. "I know baby..." He revved the engine and grinned at her. "Now follow me home...so I can go to the clubhouse and then get home and fuck you some more...my little bitch..."

Aimee grinned. "Yes sir!"


	147. Chapter 147

Aimee slept like a log. After the little tryst on the side of the highway, she'd followed Tig back to Charming where he branched off and went to the clubhouse, while she went home. She went inside, checked the messages, and took a nice hot shower to get cleaned up after the craziness of the day. As she stood under the spray, she took note of the bruises on her body that Tig had caused, and touched them lightly. Some were done in passion, while some were done in pain. But she didn't feel afraid of them - she knew he would never hurt her again. Sure, there were stories she'd heard of, where the guy makes promises but always goes back on it. That wasn't Tig. This was a one time thing and it only happened because she allowed him to go there. SHE had asked him to do what he wanted, and he lost himself.

But if he hadn't, she would never have known about his childhood. She would never have known how much pain he was feeling. Even though it had only been a few hours before, he was already burying it, not dwelling on it, but Aimee knew he would be ok. She'd told him she'd keep him safe. What she could do, she wasn't sure, but she needed to let him know that she would always be there.

She was cuddled up on the couch when he got back from the clubhouse. She was dozing off in front of the TV, and she woke up as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He turned to go, but she called out to him, telling him that she was awake and for him to come back, but he only smiled and told her to go to sleep. He went to the bathroom, then came back in and joined her, snuggling in close. She'd been really tired anyway, and wasn't completely in the mood to do anything else, but when Tig climbed in behind her and got comfortable, she felt better about just wanting to go to sleep. She did, afterall, have to go back to work in the morning...

The morning came the same as it always did, and she shut off her alarm clock soon after it started. She must have been well rested, because she wasn't as cranky as she normally was. Instead, she got up quickly and headed out to the kitchen, leaving Tig sleeping soundly. Her coffee somehow tasted sweeter and the bagel was perfect with it's cream cheese. She was definitely in a good mood.

She jumped in the shower, got ready and dressed, and was out the door and at the garage by 7:50am. She went through the list of work orders left from the day before, and quickly got to work getting them sorted out. Before she knew it, it was break time, and she grabbed an orange from the fridge and headed outside. It was then that Tig finally decided to show up.

"Hey baby" he said, smiling at her as he got off his bike. "Why is it you're just sitting around whenever I show up?"

"Because you always show up late" she answered, grinning slyly. "You were out for the count this morning...you didn't even wake up!"

He looked at her a moment, noting her cheery attitude. "You're in a good mood today..." he said. He was glad - a good mood today meant it shouldn't be much trouble to get her to the party.

She smiled back at him. "Yes I am" she answered.

He leaned down and kissed her - not just a peck on the cheek, but a full on, passionate kiss that got several whistles from the guys nearby. After a few moments, he pulled back slightly and looked at her.

"I wanna fuck you..." he said.

She laughed. "I'm sure you do..." she answered, "...but you'll just have to wait until tonight..." She got up and started to walk back to the garage. "Gotta go baby...work calls..."

Tig watched her as she walked across the lot, turning back slightly to him every few steps, and putting on a strut making her hips move. He loved it when she was silly. Yet another thing in the long list that made her so perfect. He also felt proud of her, for the way she'd really come out of her shell and started feeling so confidant. She really was a beautiful and sexy girl, and she was finally starting to believe him when he told her she was. He found it a bit sad that she had thought so lowly of herself before. Whatever assholes had made her feel that way deserved to die, he figured. Maybe, if he ever met them, they would...

When she was out of sight, he headed into the clubhouse. The guys were scattered around, some at the bar, some playing pool. He was to meet Clay in the chapel. When he got there, Clay was looking over papers.

"Hey...what's up?" he asked.

Clay laid the papers down and nodded to them. "Niners need AK's" he said. "The docks are on complete lockdown after that last shipment. We need to bring 'em in a different way, so I arranged to have them sent by train. Unser's doing the paperwork. You think you can pick 'em up next week? I need someone I can trust doing this shit".

"Yeah...of course" said Tig. "Where they comin' in?"

"Bakersfield" answered Clay. "You can take one of Unser's trucks, load up, then drive it back down. Easy".

Tig nodded. Clay was right. It was an easy task. Maybe he could even take Aimee with him, since there would be almost no risk to it. He smiled thinking about what they could do in the truck...

"Something funny?" asked Clay.

Tig cleared his throat, bringing himself back to the moment. "No...just thinking...Hey...should be a good time tonight, huh?" he said, changing the subject.

Clay eyed him for a moment. "Yeah...I guess..." he said. "But what do you care? You're not into that shit anymore, remember?" he teased.

Tig smiled and lowered his head. "Nope...I'm not" he answered. "And you'll see why..."

"What?" asked Clay, not really hearing that last phrase.

Tig pushed himself off the table and headed for the door, grinning. "Nothing...see ya at church..."


	148. Chapter 148

Aimee spent the rest of the morning working away quietly in the garage. She really enjoyed working at Teller-Morrow. It was a lot like working at Hampton's, except the guys were younger and much nicer to look at. Not that Gus and the boys were ugly, but they were way older than her. The guys at Teller-Morrow were hot bikers! But they were all really sweet, too. She thought it was funny - when she'd first arrived there she thought they were all big bad, scary dudes, but now that she'd gotten to know them, they were all awesome.

Since they all came and went as they pleased like Tig, she rarely ever worked with them. Today was another one of those days. She spent her morning with the real mechanics, working and talking about bikes. It was nice. She spent her lunch hour with them too, walking down to the burger stand on the corner. She felt like she belonged with them, and she loved going to work.

She also couldn't wait to get home and spend the night with Tig. It was the start of the weekend, and she thanked God that she worked at a place that closed on Saturdays and Sundays. What a life! She wondered what kind of adventures they would get up to this time...Her life had been so crazy since meeting Tig, but she wouldn't change a thing. She honestly didn't know she had it in her to do everything he introduced her to, but again, she wouldn't go back to her old life for anything in the world. This was her life now. These were her people, her family. And she belonged.

As she came back to the lot after lunch, Tig was sitting at the picnic tables with a few of the guys. She detoured away from Dog and headed over to see him before starting work.

"Hey" she said, walking up and standing beside him. He looked up at her.

"Hey baby..." he answered, "...what's up?"

"Just heading back to work..." she answered. She paused and looked at her watch. "Only another three hours to go and then I'm free for the weekend!"

Tig laughed. "Can't wait" he answered, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her. The guys "oohed" and "ahhed", making her blush and giggle and pull away from him, wiping her mouth.

"I should get back to work..." she said, looking up at them, still giggling. She got up to go, but Tig held her hand.

"Alright baby...don't work too hard..." he said, "...save it for the party".

Aimee tilted her head, looking at him. "What party?" she asked. She didn't know anything about a party...

"After church..." said Tig. She had to go...she HAD to. That was part of his plan.

Aimee's smile faded. She wasn't thinking about the party...she was thinking that they'd just hang out at home.

"Oh..." she answered. "I don't think I'm gonna go..."

Tig pulled her closer to him. "Why not?" he asked. "It'll be fun..."

"It's not really my thing..." she answered, looking down at the ground, kicking her foot into the pavement.

Tig knew that motion. It was the one she did when she was her old self, the one who was the shy girl standing in the corner. He stood up and pulled her away from the table, towards the garage.

"I think you should go..." he said, grinning, "...so I can show you off".

She looked up at him, confused. "Show me off?"

He nodded. "Yup...show everyone that the most beautiful girl in the room is MY old lady..." he said, throwing his arm around her and squeezing. They walked into the garage, around the post, and Tig stopped. He turned towards her and kissed her lightly. "Don't be shy baby...you've got nothing to be shy about. I told you that before..."

Aimee looked down again. "I know...I'm just not much of a party girl..." Tig gave her a look and she hit his arm. "You know what I mean..." she said. He laughed and pulled her close to him.

"Come on...it'll be fun" he said. "All the other old ladies will be there"

"Maybe..." she answered. "We'll see..." The other mechanics came back in, and she looked up at the clock. "Alright...now I REALLY gotta get back to work..." She kissed him quickly and headed to her lift. Tig smiled as she went. He had to get her to the party, and once he did, she would be so glad. He pulled out his phone and dialed Happy's number. Time to get him on board...

Four o'clock couldn't come fast enough. Maybe it was the apparant change of plans from what she had intended, but the afternoon just seemed to drag on forever. She really didn't want to go to the party. She'd been to one before, the first night she'd been in Charming, and discovered at that moment that it was definitely not her scene. She wasn't into all the drinking and the croweaters all over the place. And if tonight was anything like the other time, she wouldn't even be with Tig! The guys went one way and the old ladies went the other. She only really knew Gemma and Tara, so she'd probably end up quiet in the corner as they talked to the other women. Yay. Good times...

Tig was somewhere inside the clubhouse when she finally finished up. She knew she'd see him eventually, so she tidied up, got on her bike and headed home. If she was going to this party, she had to figure out what to wear in order to not look like a total noob. God, it was such a process! If she was just automatically cool, she wouldn't have to care!

She pulled into the driveway, killed the engine and grabbed her bag. She still had to get supper, too. This is NOT the way she envisioned her night going! She walked up the steps and unlocked the door, walking inside and kicking off her boots. She crossed the living room to check the answering machine and found it was empty, so she turned to head to the bedroom.

"Hey baby girl" said Happy, standing in the hallway.

Aimee jumped a mile, screaming. Happy walked in closer. "Sorry...didn't mean to scare you..."

"Shit..." said Aimee, catching her breath. "Where did you come from?"

"My house..." he said, laughing.

"I mean...where's your bike?" she asked. It wasn't out front, so she didn't think anyone was here.

"Oh...it's around back" he answered. "Figured I'd surprise ya..."

"Well it worked!" she replied. She took another few deep breaths, her hand still on her heart. "You scared the shit out of me!" she said, picking up a pillow and throwing it at him.

Happy ducked and caught it, throwing it right back. "Yeah well...you should be more prepared!" he answered, teasing. "Where's Tig?"

"He's at the clubhouse" she answered. "They have church tonight".

Happy flopped down on the couch. "I know...I gotta head over after. Hey...you can come with me. Easier for comin' to get you after for the party".

Aimee walked to the kitchen. "I think I can get there myself, thank you..." she said. "...but I'm not even sure I'm going..."

"Why not?" he asked.

Aimee walked back in carrying a beer for Happy and a water for herself. She sat down next to him, and took a drink. "I'm not the partying type" she answered. Happy gave her the same look Tig did, and she continued on. "...in that way!" she said. "I like small parties...just three people..." She grinned as she put the bottle back to her mouth.

"I know you do" he answered, grinning right back. "But you should go...old ladies kinda have to go...it's like...your job".

Aimee turned to him. "My job?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah...you know...show up and do...old lady stuff".

"And what exactly is that?" she asked. "Fuck him on the pool table?"

Happy nearly spit his beer. "No doll...that's what the croweaters do..." he answered. "You just show up and look pretty. Make the other chicks jealous".

Aimee looked back at her water. "That's dumb..." she said.

Happy sighed. "Maybe...but it's what it is. You should go get ready...we only got a few hours..."

Aimee looked at him. "That's a long time..."

Happy swallowed down the rest of his beer and stood up. "Nuh uh, doll...we're going for supper" he said. He reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. "Now get to it...I'm starving!"

Aimee stared at him a minute, then turned to head down the hallway. She stopped as she got to the door, and looked back at him. "Do I have time to get a shower?" she asked.

He grinned at her. "Sure...I gotta make some phone calls anyways. Just be quick about it!" Aimee headed back down the hall, and after a few minutes, he heard the water running and pulled out his phone. A few rings went through until Tig finally picked up. Happy grinned.

"She's comin'..."


	149. Chapter 149

Aimee couldn't put her finger on it, but something was off with Happy. He just wasn't...himself. After she showered, she got ready in her good jeans (as if there's such a thing..) and a cute little top and headed out with him to the local pizza place. Their supper was great, but Happy seemed different. She half expected him to join her in the shower, and a little part of her was disappointed when he didn't...ok, a big part of her was disappointed. Happy always liked to have sex, but so far since he showed up, he hadn't said one word. Maybe he was waiting until later, when Tig was home, AFTER the party. That would be alright...

"Alright baby...let's go" he said, sliding out of the booth. "I gotta get to church".

"Why do you guys call it church?" she asked, sliding out on the other side. Happy stopped and looked at her.

"I...don't know..." he answered. "I guess...because it's sacred to us..."

"Oh" said Aimee. That seemed like a good enough reason. She walked with him to the counter, and offered to pay, but Happy wouldn't hear it. He practically wrestled her for the bill, laughing and joking around, and Aimee finally relented, telling him that she'd pay next time. The poor cashier must have thought they were crazy, but Aimee just laughed. It was fun to just have fun.

The ride to the clubhouse didn't take long, and soon they were entering the lot. Happy pulled up and parked by the other member's bikes while Aimee parked over by the garage. She knew she wasn't supposed to park over there - yet another rule she picked up along the way. So far, she was the only old lady to actually ride her own bike, so it was a wonder they even let her do that! Hopefully no one changed their minds about it...

"See you in a little bit!" called Happy, waving at her across the lot. She waved back and looked around. Now what? She was here, but she still had to wait for church to be over. Hopefully Gemma and Tara were here, too, although she didn't see their cars. The party usually started later, and here it was only 6pm. What the hell was she going to do now?

She walked slowly towards the clubhouse and sat down at the picnic table. There were other girls around, all keeping in their little groups, and she didn't dare bother them. She looked around at them, then stared off towards the street watching the cars. This was the exact reason she hated these types of things - it was awkward. SHE was awkward. She looked at her watch, hoping that the time had miraculously jumped ahead, but it hadn't. Where were Gemma and Tara?

"Hey...can I see your tattoo?" said a voice behind her. Aimee turned to see one of the croweaters standing there. She'd seen the girl around a few times, but had never spoken to her.

"Um..yeah...sure" she answered. She held up her hand and the girl took it, admiring the work.

"Wow...looks real nice" she said. "Did Happy do it?"

Aimee nodded. "Yeah...last week" she answered.

The girl looked at it a bit more, then let go of her hand. "You're so lucky" she said. "Tig is so hot..." She realized what she'd said. "Sorry...I mean he's...well...I..."

Aimee smiled. "It's alright...you're totally right...he IS hot" she said. "He's a great guy". The girl smiled back. "I'm Aimee, by the way..." Aimee held out her hand, and the girl took it, shaking it.

"I know" she said. "Everyone knows who you are...you're Tig's girl. I'm Liz".

"Hi Liz" said Aimee. "It's nice to meet you".

"You too" said the girl. "I've always wanted to ride...is it hard?"

Aimee shook her head. "No...not at all" she answered. "You should take a riding course. That makes it easier".

Liz asked more questions about riding and bikes, and soon the girls were chatting up a storm. Gemma and Tara arrived and joined them, and Aimee realized after a while that this whole thing wasn't so bad afterall. She'd made a new friend, sort of, and didn't feel as awkward anymore. They were right in the middle of a conversation about books when the door opened and it became clear that the party had officially started - the guys were out of church.

Liz excused herself, as she was now "on duty" so to speak. That was her job - to entertain. Aimee, Gemma and Tara continued to talk for a while as the guys streamed outside, and eventually their men emerged and joined them at the table. Tig sat down by Aimee placing a scotch in front of her.

"Thought you might be thirsty" he said. Aimee smiled, thanking him.

"Aww.." said Gemma. She turned to Clay. "Where's my drink?"

"Don't know..." said Clay. "Why don't you ask Bobby to get you one"

Aimee almost choked as the scotch went up her nose as she snorted. She pulled the glass away coughing, Tig patting her back. "Sorry...went down the wrong way..." she tried to explain between coughs. Under the table, Tig pinched her leg and she pinched him back. No one seemed the wiser though, so nothing came of the comment. When everyone left the table, leaving them alone, Aimee took a deep breath.

"Oh my God..." she said.

Tig laughed. "Way to go there, baby..." Aimee punched him.

"Shut up!" she hissed. "You know you were thinking about it too!"

"Yeah but at least I have sense not to drink at the same time!" he teased. He kissed her playfully, then a little longer. He took the drink from her hand without breaking contact and laid it on the table. He wrapped his arms around her and moved them up and down her back. Aimee was really getting into it when a voice called out.

"GET A ROOM!" yelled Chibs in his thick scottish accent.

Aimee remembered where she was and pulled back, breathing heavy. Tig looked into her eyes. "Don't mind them..." he said. "They're just jealous".

Aimee looked around. "Well...we ARE right in the middle of everything..." she said. "Maybe we SHOULD go to your room..."

Tig raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?" he asked. "You really want to?"

Aimee nodded and bit her lip. "Yeah..."

Tig stood up, taking her hand. He stepped over the seat of the picnic table and walked a few steps with her, then stopped. "Before we do...I...just gotta take care of something...ok?" Aimee nodded. He let go of her hand and walked back to the picnic table, climbing up onto the seat, then onto the top, standing up. Aimee thought he was nuts and was just about to ask him what he was doing, when he started to speak.

"Everybody! Listen up!" he yelled, whistling first. Everyone outside stopped talking and looked in his direction, and shortly after, the music inside stopped and people started trickling out as word spead about being quiet. Aimee just stared, wondering what the hell was going on.

When everyone's eyes were on him, Tig started to speak. "I have an announcement to make!" he yelled. "We have a new mechanic working at the garage" He looked down and pointed to Aimee, who's eyes were wide as she looked around. "Her name is Aimee, she's a damn fine mechanic, and she's damn fine on the eyes, too!"

Aimee thought he was drunk. He had to be. Although, he wasn't acting drunk a few minutes ago...

"I think it's high time that we welcomed her here!" he continued. He held up his bottle, and everyone else did the same, all mumbling something or other. Aimee looked around, catching Gemma's eye, who was looking at her wondering what he was doing. Aimee shrugged, unsure herself.

"Not only is she a good mechanic...but she's also a good girl" he continued. He pulled open his shirt collar a little more. "As you can see from my ink and hers, she also happens to be my old lady".

Someone whistled somewhere, and Aimee looked around again. She hated being the center of attention like this, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out what Tig was up to!

Tig smiled at her and continued on. "She's family now...she's one of us" he said. "And even though I can't believe it, she's still with me". He stared at her, and Aimee felt like he was speaking only to her - that no one else was around. "She's put up with a lot shit...but she's still here. She saw the real me...and she's still here..."

He laid his bottle down and reached into his pocket, pulling out a little box. Around her, Aimee heard a few gasps, but she didn't really take notice. All she heard was silence and Tig's voice.

"...And I want her to stay here..." he continued. "...I want her to be mine...forever..." He stepped down from the table and walked the few feet over to her, stopping. Aimee hadn't taken her eyes off his the entire time.

"How about it baby..." he asked. He flipped open the lid, again getting a few gasps from somewhere in the crowd, and slowly got down on one knee. "You're a good girl, so I gotta do this right...will you marry me?"

Aimee was in shock. Absolute shock. She still hadn't looked away from his eyes, and she could barely believe the words he'd just said.

Tig chuckled as he looked up at her. "Blink baby..." he said.

Aimee finally blinked and glanced down at the ring, then back up to him. She nodded her head. "Yeah..." she said, feeling breathless like she'd run a marathon.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes!" she shouted, breaking into the biggest smile ever. Oh my God! Tig asked her to marry him!

Tig stood up and slipped the ring on her finger then pulled her in for a kiss. Around them, the crowd erupted with cheers and the music started to blare again from inside. Tig kissed her forever, and finally pulled away as the crowd got closer to them.

"I love you" he whispered, smiling down at her. "Forever".

Aimee couldn't stop smiling. "I love you too!" she said. She pulled her hand back from around his neck and looked at the ring. "I can't believe you did this!"

"Only the best for you, baby" he answered.

Clay walked up to them and patted Tig on the back. "Well wonders never cease, huh?" he said. He looked at Aimee. "You think you can handle bein' his wife?"

Aimee smiled. "For sure!" she answered.

Clay nodded. "Well alright then" he said. He turned and pulled out his gun, firing it into the air three times. "Here's to the happy couple!" he yelled. "Now let's party!"


	150. Chapter 150

Aimee was giddy. Absolutely, positively giddy. She couldn't believe that Tig had just done that! And in front of the entire Sons family, too! Everyone was swarming around them, congratulating and taking her hand, looking at what he'd chosen and giving him the thumbs up. Aimee hadn't really looked at it herself yet, only just a glance. She was mesmorized and overwhelmed, but it was in a good way.

"'Excuse me...excuse me...move it..." said Gemma, busting through the crowd. Aimee turned when she felt her hand on her arm. Gemma fixed her hair back and smiled, holding out her arms. "Oh my God baby, this is so exciting!" she said, pulling Aimee in for a big hug.

Aimee hugged her, rocking back and forth. "Thanks...I...can't believe it!" she answered.

Gemma pulled back and took her hands. "Come on...we have GOT to go have a chat!" She stood on her tippy toes and looked around, finally seeing Tara. "Over here...drinks are waitin'!"

She pulled Aimee through the crowd, pushing and not stopping for anymore well wishes, until they reached the table closest to the boxing ring. It was semi quiet with no fights going on, and they sat down joining Tara, each one taking the colourful margueritas she'd made inside.

Gemma immediately took Aimee's hand. "Holy shit...that's nice!" she said, turning it in different directions, admiring the ring. "So you had no clue?"

Aimee shook her head. "Nope...not at all" she answered. She looked at the ring for a few moments, then looked up at Gemma and Tara. "Oh my God...I'm engaged!" she squealed.

The girls all laughed and lifted their drinks. "To the bride to be!" said Tara. They clinked their glasses and took a sip. "You guys are so perfect together...it was totally meant to be."

Aimee nodded, smiling. "Yeah...I guess it was..." she said. "Remember my first night here? I was scared to death!"

"Oh I remember" said Gemma. "As soon as you said he let you spend the night with him in there, I knew. I KNEW you were the one".

"Oh please..." said Tara.

"I DID!" said Gemma. "Tig Trager never let any other woman stay in that room. He saw something in you...and obviously...I'm right. Afterall, I DID help you two get together."

"Yeah...by almost getting me killed!" said Aimee, laughing as she remembered the night at the pool hall.

"Ok there were a few glitches..." said Gemma, "...but it all worked out".

"Yes it did" said Tara, lifting her glass again. "To Tig!" The girls clinked their glasses again, drinking more. "We're so gonna be drunk..." she said, laying it back down for a moment, then picking it back up again. "Oh who cares..."

Aimee laughed at them. She was on cloud nine. She was so sure that the party would be horrible and she would feel out of place, but Tig was right - she WAS having a good time. She was having a GREAT time! She was going to marry her man. She looked across the parking lot for him, and finally saw him hanging with the guys. He looked over after a few moments and met her eyes, smiling and winking. Aimee did the same back to him, and blew a kiss.

"Awwww..." said Gemma. "You guys are so cute".

"This is making me horny" said Tara, making Aimee and Gemma look at her. "Where's Jax?"

Aimee bust out laughing and Gemma just looked at her. "That's my son..." she said. "Please don't talk about sex..."

"Well we DO do it, you know..." said Tara, looking from Gemma to Aimee, making her giggle. "And he's soooooo good at it..."

"Alright! Alright!" said Gemma, covering her ears. "Go find him, for fuck sake, and get it over with...I can't hear this shit all night!"

Tara finished off her drink and got up, moving around to Aimee's side of the table. She leaned down, giving her a big hug. "I'm so happy for you" she said. "I can't wait to start planning everything!"

Aimee smiled back. "Me too...but we just got engaged. There's lots of time for that..."

Tara smiled. "We'll see..." She said her goodbyes, then headed off into the crowd.

"So what about you?" asked Gemma, getting Aimee's attention. "You gonna go find your man? Drag him off somewhere?"

Aimee shrugged. "Maybe later...he's hanging with the guys right now..."

Gemma cleared her throat. "You're his old lady...AND you're engaged to him. You have every right to bust that shit up and take him somewhere. Now go!"

"But I..." Aimee began, but Gemma took her drink from her hand, putting it down and pushed her until she stood up.

"Go!" she said. "Have some fun. It's YOUR day!"

Aimee looked once to Tig, then back at Gemma and smiled. "Thanks" she said.

Gemma grinned. "Don't thank me yet...thank me when he makes you cum..."

"GEMMA!" said Aimee, turning away from her. Gemma just laughed and picked up her drink, sighing. She looked around the lot, and after a few moments, locked eyes with Bobby. Hmmm...maybe she ought to have some fun too...

Aimee walked up to the small group of guys and stood by Tig. "Hey..." she said.

"Hey baby..." answered Tig, "...what's up?"

Aimee took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Ummm...I was thinking...that we should...go inside..." she said. She wiggled her eyebrows a little to let him know what she REALLY meant.

"I think she wants you to fuck her" said Chibs. His accent was thick, but everyone understood what he said, making them all laugh. Aimee blushed beet red but kept staring at Tig.

He laughed and put down his bottle. "Well if that's what she wants..." he paused and swooped down, lifting her up over his shoulder, surprising her, "...then that's what she'll get!"

"TIG!" she yelled. "Put me down!"

Tig crossed the lot with everyone looking at them, and headed inside. "Later..." he said. "Gotta go take care of my girl!"

Aimee was dying with embarrassment. Thank God she was upside down and couldn't see their faces or else she would have run like hell. She heard people congratulating them as they moved through the clubhouse and finally the music faded and things got more quiet as they reached the door at the end of the hallway. Tig pulled out his keys and opened it, walking inside and locking it again. He walked to the bed and dumped her on it, making her bounce up and down.

"Did you HAVE to tell everyone?" she asked.

Tig just laughed. "I think they would have known where we were going anyway..." he answered. He climbed on the bed, crawling up her body.

"Well...maybe..." she said, "...but still!" She stopped when Tig's face was in front of hers and he kissed her. She was leaning up on her arms, but soon just flopped all the way down on the bed, making him fall with her, breaking the kiss. "I love you..."

He smiled at her. "I love you too" he answered. He laid his head on her chest and reached for her hand, lifting it and looking at the ring. "Do you like it?"

"I love it" she answered. "It's perfect".

"The lady at the store helped me pick it" he said. "I told her you wouldn't want something too big..." he paused and looked up at her. "That's right, right?"

Aimee nodded. "Yeah...that's right" she said. "It's just...perfect".

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "You should take it off though..." he said.

Aimee looked down at him, confused. "Why?" she asked.

Tig pushed himself up on his arms, hovering above her. "Because I'm gonna fuck you...I'm gonna touch every part of you...I'm gonna make you scream so loud they'll hear you in Canada...and that ring will just melt right off your body..." He looked at her with that animal sex look again, and Aimee took a deep breath.

"Oh my..." she panted. She reached down and pulled the ring off, struggling with it as her hands were sweaty. She reached over to the table, laying it down, not taking her eyes off his, then brought them back to her sides, grinning. "Ok...get to it!"


	151. Chapter 151

"Ok...get to it..." Aimee laid still looking up at Tig as he grinned at her. She waited for him to pounce, or pull her clothes off or something, but he just grinned at her, not moving. She stared right back, and finally, after several long, awkward moments, raised her eyebrows.

"What..." she said.

"I was just thinking..." he began, "...about the first night you were here". He rolled away from her and laid down beside her, pulling her arm to make her face him. "I have a confession to make..."

"Ok..." she answered. "What?"

Tig walked his fingers down her arm. "That night...when I told you that you could sleep here...I totally wanted to fuck you".

Aimee's eyes went wide. "No you didn't..." she said. "I was totally dorky...you weren't into me then".

"Oh yes I was..." he said. "Well...kind of. I thought you were strange".

"Gee...thanks" she answered, pouting a little.

"But that's what I liked about you..." he continued, "...that's what turned me on. That morning...just before you woke...I almost touched you..."

"I know..." she said, interupting him. "I woke up...but you pulled your hand away..."

Tig lifted his hand to her side and moved it slowly over her belly until it rested on her breast. "I'm not pulling away now..." he said, flicking his eyes up to hers.

Aimee giggled. "Nope"

"So...what are you gonna do about it?" he asked, squeezing slowly and gently.

"Pray to God you don't stop" she answered, making him laugh. This time, he did pounce, pulling her close to him and rolling them over so he was on top of her again.

"I love you..." he said. "I love everything about you. I love that you're smart, I love that you're funny, I love that you're a mechanic and that you ride the most kick ass bike ever, I love that you play around with my best friend AND that you can take us both on at the same time, and I love...that you love me".

Aimee stared at up at him, smiling. She was quiet for a while, then finally she spoke. "Can I ask you something?" she asked. Tig nodded. "This is a romantic night, since we're engaged and all...but...do we have to be all...slow and stuff?" she asked. "Like...can we be really nasty? Because I really want you to be nasty with me...not the bad nasty...but the good nasty...please?"

Tig burst out laughing. "That's the longest version of "will you fuck me" I've ever heard!" he said, teasing her. He reached up and pushed her hair back. "Just say it baby..."

She bit her lip and flicked her eyes up to him. "Will you fuck me?" she asked.

As soon as she spoke, the animal look came back and before she knew it, she was on her back with Tig above her, pulling her clothes off. She helped him as best she could, but it was hard on her back. Finally, though, she was naked and watching as he got the same way. When his clothes joined hers on the floor, he quickly parted her legs and laid down, going right to work on her clit. Aimee grabbed his hair and closed her eyes, throwing her head back. He knew just what she needed. She felt his fingers slip inside and knew he was going to try to make her squirt. As much as she loved that - REALLY loved that - she knew she'd be out for the rest of the night if she let him, and that wouldn't exactly be much fun for him.

She lifted her head and looked down. "No...not tonight..." she said, but he didn't stop.

"Tig...come on...you'll put me to sleep!" He still didn't stop. She laid her head back down for a moment, then raised it again. "Tig...stop...it's not fair for you if I'm out..."

Tig finally pulled his mouth away from her and looked up to her face. "Baby just shut up and let me make you cum, alright?" he said, smiling. "That's what I want". He didn't wait for her to answer, instead he went right back to what he was doing, making her gasp. He kept up for another several minutes until she came for the first time. Just as Happy had taught him, he didn't stop, and sure enough, she came again, grabbing his hair with one hand and the pillow with the other, holding it over her face as she screamed.

Tig pulled away long enough to grab it and toss it. "Don't keep it in baby..." he said.

"They're...gonna... hear... me..." she said, struggling with vocabulary at the moment. Tig chuckled against her.

"Good!" he said, muffled. He stroked even harder, getting a really loud scream from her that he was sure could be heard out by the bar. She was so going to be embarrassed in the morning, but right now, it was worth it.

After the fourth one, he decided that he needed to get in on the fun and he pulled away. He got up and went to the dresser, grabbing a few condoms and returned quickly, slipping one on. He leaned over her again and touched her face, getting her attention and making her open her eyes.

"How do you want it baby?" he asked.

She managed a grin. "Anyway you like..." she answered.

Tig smiled and reached down, pulling her leg out. He moved down slightly, lining himself up, then pushed in quickly. "That good?" he asked, starting a slow rhythm. Aimee nodded. He wanted to see her face, and be near her, but he also wanted to fuck her, just like she wanted. They could totally do both.

He moved faster, bracing himself against the bed, but still looking at her. She somehow managed to keep her eyes open, even though they were heavy. He picked up the pace again, and right away her head went back.

"Oh God baby..." she said through gritted teeth.

Tig grinned. "Nah...it's just me baby girl..." he teased. He leaned back further and grabbed her hips, slamming into her hard and fast. "Cum for me..." he said. "Let me feel it..."

That was all Aimee needed. She screamed again and Tig felt her cumming. She reached out for him, grabbing his arms and holding on tight, and he let himself go, pushing in once more and cumming deep. He fell down on her and rolled them onto their sides, where they lay panting into each other's faces.

It took a while to catch their breaths, but finally they calmed down and Aimee opened her eyes to find Tig looking at her. "I love your pussy, too..." he said, making her giggle. He laid his forehead against hers and rested. "That was...kinda quick" he said. "We still got all night yet".

Aimee opened her eyes. "Yeah..." she said. "Is Happy still here? He should celebrate with us..."

Tig raised his head. "You do remember we're not at home, right?" he asked.

Aimee nodded. "I don't care..." she said. "I wanna have the both of you..." She was clearly on fuck overload mode.

Tig chuckled. "I'll see what I can do..." he said, watching as her eyes closed. Sure enough, her breathing soon evened out and she was asleep. He stroked her hair and just looked at her, smiling. She was his. Forever. He thought again about the first night she'd been there - the ONLY night she'd been in his room - and remembered the shy, timid girl that he thought was so very strange. But even back then, there was something - something that told him deep down that she was special. Now, she was his girl. She'd come out of her shell in a very big way, and she was probably the envy of every woman out there in the main room.

He kissed her cheek and rolled off the bed, running his hands over his face. He picked up his phone and dialed the numbers, waiting for an answer. Finally, it was picked up.

"Hey man...it's me" he said. "When you get free, come down to my room. Make sure no one sees you". He turned and looked over his shoulder at Aimee and grinned. "Someone wants to see you real bad..."


	152. Chapter 152

Happy closed his phone and grinned. He was so lucky it wasn't even funny, and he thanked God that Aimee allowed this little fun time to go on. Ever since Tig had told him about the ring, he felt a bit disappointed deep down. He would never say anything to either of them, but he couldn't help but wonder if they'd want him out of the picture once it was official. Now he could relax a bit.

"Yo Hap!" called Juice. "Another beer, man?"

Happy shook his head. "In a bit...gotta take a piss" he answered. He swigged the rest of his bottle and moved around the guys at the bar, heading for the hallway. He was dying to get in the room, but had to be careful. Even though she was into this threesome thing, Aimee was still a good girl and he knew she would DIE if anyone ever found out. He walked a little ways, then turned back, seeing if anyone was watching, which they weren't. He was just about to knock, when a couple of croweaters came around the corner.

Happy quickly detoured to the bathroom, giving the ladies a wink as he entered, then waited a few moments for them to pass by. He opened the door and looked out, finding the coast clear. He walked the few feet to Tig's room and knocked a special rhythm on the door.

Tig opened a bit and let him in. "Hey man" he said. He motioned to Aimee over his shoulder. "I made her squirt".

Happy laughed. "Works like a fuckin' charm!" he said. He stood watching her as Tig went back to sit on the bed. "So what did you call me for?" he asked. "She's out for the night".

Tig shook his head. "No she's not..." he began, "...we still got...what...six hours or something left? I'm havin' my fun, too! Besides...she said she wanted us both, I guess since we didn't get to do it at your place".

Happy nodded, crossing the room and sitting next to him on the bed, looking at her. "She's some kind of girl, huh?" he asked. "To look at her, you'd think butter wouldn't melt in her mouth..."

Tig chuckled. "I know...that's what I love about her" he said.

Happy turned to him and saw his eyes twinkling as he stared at her. "If you want me gone..." he began, "...you know...gettin' married and all...", but Tig turned to him, interupting.

"She's wants it man..." he said. "If she's cool...I'm cool".

Happy grinned. "Sweet" he said, "...but...she's asleep. What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

Tig got up and walked to the dresser, grabbing a few condoms and tossing them at Happy. "Wake her up" he said.

Happy grabbed one and laid it beside him on the bed. He stood up and quickly got undressed, stroking his cock a few times to get it ready. He slipped the condom on and crawled up over her body, pulling her legs open slightly to get himself close. When he could, he pushed into her slowly, feeling how hot and wet she was.

"Shit...you did her good" he said, turning his head back over his shoulder towards Tig. "Make no wonder she's out".

"Yeah well...she deserves it" Tig answered. "She told me to stop...said it would be fair for me" he added, laughing.

Happy looked back down at her face. "That's her alright..." he said, "...God she's so fuckin' perfect". He lifted his hand to her face, pushing her hair back. "Wake up baby girl...time for more fun..."

Aimee stirred a little and turned her head, blinking her eyes open slightly, then closing them again. Happy pushed in a little deeper and faster, getting her full attention and she opened her eyes once more, looking up at him. She smiled and stretched.

"Hey..." she said lazily, "...glad you could come".

Happy grinned down at her. "Haven't cum yet baby girl..." he joked. "...waiting for you to cum again..."

Aimee giggled and reached her arms up around his neck. "Where's Tig?" she asked. "I want you both..."

"Right here baby..." said Tig, from across the room, "...just gettin' the stuff..."

Happy stared at her as he moved a bit faster. "You gonna take him in your ass baby girl?" he said.

Aimee really, really loved his voice. It was like sand paper sex. She nodded, feeling a thrill run through her at his words.

"You gonna take it deep...and hard...take us both?" he asked. Sweet Jesus, he could totally make her cum from talking alone! Again she nodded, unable to speak actual words. Happy chuckled. "Better hurry up man...I'm pretty sure she's ready for ya..."

Happy wrapped his arms under her back and rolled them over onto their sides, pulling her leg up for better access. "There..." he said. "Now we're set..."

Aimee's breath quickened in anticipation. It was always a little tense starting off, but once they got going, it felt amazing. She never thought it could, seeing as how Tig was in her ass and the thought of that was just...weird. But it did, and she liked it.

After a few moments, she felt the bed dip behind her, and soon Tig's finger was touching her, getting her ready. Happy was still moving inside her slowly, and everything just felt amazing. Tig pushed a second finger in, and even though she tensed up a bit, she relaxed way faster than the last time. The whole time he worked, Tig kissed her shoulder and her neck and her ear, and she was content to just do that for the rest of the night. But it wouldn't be fair to Tig. She'd told him he could have her this way, and she intended to follow through.

"I'm ready..." she whispered, turning her head back towards him. He looked up at her and smiled, giving her a quick kiss.

"You sure?" he asked. She nodded. Tig lubed himself up good and shifted a little to get closer to her. He pushed against her as Happy stopped, waiting. Instead, he reached down and rubbed her clit slowly, keeping the feeling going while Tig got inside.

Finally, after a bit of work, Tig felt the tight heat of her body and breathed out the breath he'd been holding. He moved his hand to her hip and began to move in, extremely slowly, letting her get used to the feeling. He heard her take a deep breath, and flicked his eyes up to her, even though he couldn't see her face.

"This is so good..." she said, getting chuckles from both of them. At that, Tig pushed in all the way and Happy started moving again, making her gasp and grab for something to hold on to. They continued to move at the same pace, everyone breathing heavy, when all of a sudden Aimee started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Happy, looking at her confused. He raised his head to look at Tig over her shoulder, who in return gave him the same look.

"I was just thinking..." she answered, finally catching her breath. "...if someone told me...that I would ever have a threesome...with someone in my ass..." she stopped talking as the laughing took over again.

Tig laughed and kissed her cheek. "They would've been right..." he said. "And you do it so fucking well too..."

"Yes you do..." said Happy, chuckling.

Aimee got her breath back and relaxed more as they moved faster. She closed her eyes and reached her hand down, rubbing her clit as the feelings built. Before long, she was panting and moaning softly.

"You wanna cum, baby?" asked Happy. "Tell him to make you cum..."

Aimee opened her eyes and looked at him, then closed them again. "Make me cum...please..." she whispered.

Tig pushed into her hard, making her gasp. He pulled back out, and then did the same thing again, one right after the other. "Cum for me baby...let us feel it..."

Happy moved faster in her pussy, feeling her tighten on every few thrusts and he knew she was close. "That's it..." he whispered. "...let it go..."

Their hands were on her, moving everywhere, and Aimee was lost in the feelings. It was like a huge wave coming closer and closer and was about to crash over her at any second. After a few more thrusts, she felt it start, and she couldn't contain it inside. Her groans turned to moans, getting louder and louder as she panted, and as it overtook her, she shouted and screamed. Her whole body felt like it would burst!

Tig and Happy grunted as they moved in and out of her, feeling themselves cumming inside her as she gripped onto them. Tig closed his eyes and laid his forehead against her back, while Happy buried his face in her neck. It felt amazing, for all of them. Tig momentarily thought of covering her mouth since she was screaming so loud, but in a flash the thought left him as he came himself.

They lay sweaty and stuck together for a long time, neither one of them in a hurry to pull themselves out of her. Aimee didn't mind - she was already back in dreamland anyway. Finally, Tig pulled back and quickly tossed the condom, prodding Happy to do the same in order to be more comfortable. He did, then quickly settled back under Aimee's arm, falling off to sleep. On her other side, Tig did the same, kissing her cheek before laying his head back down. They still had the rest of the night, but right now, they needed to recover...

Gemma stood in the bathroom doorway, shocked. She'd rounded the corner of the hallway just as Happy was going into Tig's room. She thought it was a bit odd, since she'd seen Tig carry Aimee over his shoulder in the lot, knowing full well what they were heading off to do, so she couldn't figure out why Happy was there, too.

She'd gone into the bathroom, did her business and was just coming back out when she heard the grunts and groans. She smiled, glad for Aimee and Tig that they'd found each other, but then she'd heard Happy's voice. That voice was unmistakeable. She froze on the spot and couldn't help but listen. He was fucking her! Happy was fucking Aimee. HOLY SHIT! And Tig was there, too! And no one was fighting, so he must be ok with it? What the hell?

Gemma took a few steps closer to the door, listening to the conversation over the grunts. She was taking the BOTH OF THEM? At the SAME TIME? HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Shy, innocent Aimee was taking them both? Wow! Gemma jumped when Aimee screamed. It was either really bad or really good, and from the way it ended off, she figured it was the good kind. Part of her was jealous - she wasn't blind. Tig and Happy were hot men. She'd fantasized about both of them a few times...but she also had her OWN set up on the go. She had started a thing with Bobby and Clay, purely by accident. She, too, had taken two men at once, but she'd never screamed like that.

As the sounds died down, Gemma moved quietly away from the door and back up the hallway, grinning. She was going to have a talk with little miss Aimee in the morning. Yes...yes she would.


	153. Chapter 153

Aimee woke stiff and sore. She was still tightly cuddled under both Tig and Happy, and even though they had pulled out long ago, she was still feeling the effects of their size. Taking them both at the same time took a lot out of her. It felt absolutely amazing, but afterwards she was always a little sore. Tig kinda figured that out on his own and had never said anything, but she knew that he knew. He always stayed away from her ass for a while. Of course, they'd only done it a few times, but he still knew.

She really needed to pee. The sun was coming up and she'd been asleep for a while. She shifted down the bed slightly, making Happy momentarily roll away from her, which was good since she could now get out from under his arm. Tig's head moved down with her as it was still laying on her shoulder. Finally, he shifted back and rolled over, allowing her free access to get up. Finally! She got to the bathroom and did her business, taking a moment to look at herself in the mirror.

She had changed. Really changed. She wasn't the shy, embarrassed girl anymore that she'd been a few months ago. She felt sexy, and confident and like she belonged. She smiled at herself, putting her hands on her hips and pushing her chest out a bit, posing. She was Tig Trager's girl, his old lady. His fiance! And if that wasn't enough, she also had the second most dangerous guy at her beck and call, too! Part of her wanted to let that be known, so that everyone would know, but she obviously couldn't. That would just be too much. Some things were meant to be private. Besides, no one would ever believe her unless they had proof. To the others, she was still the strange girl with the cool bike. The croweaters still didn't like her all that much, and she knew some of the old school guys weren't too pleased with her for whatever reasons. But still...her life was good. She wouldn't change a thing.

She walked back into the room and stood silently, watching the guys sleep. It was only 7:30am, and they wouldn't be getting up yet for another long while. But Aimee was too wired to go back between them. She was hungry, too. Maybe she could grab some juice and then come back and wake them up for more fun! She found her jeans and T-shirt and slipped them on, then quietly opened the door and headed out into the hallway. The clubhouse was completely quiet, which made it feel very odd. It was usually bursting with noise. She felt like she was doing something wrong as she crept to the kitchen, crossing the room and opening the fridge.

"Well good morning" said a voice behind her. Aimee jumped a mile and turned around, holding her hand on her chest in fright. It was Gemma, sitting quietly on the other side of the door, unnoticed as she went in. "Have a good night?"

Aimee got her breath and smiled. "God...you scared the life out of me!" she answered. She nodded her head. "Yes I did...thanks".

Gemma grinned back. "Mmm hmm...was he good?" she asked.

Aimee poured her juice and looked back over her shoulder, grinning back to her. "Tig is always good, Gemma..."

Gemma put her coffee cup down and leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. "I'm sure he is baby..." she said, pausing for a moment while Aimee took a sip, "...I meant Happy".

Aimee froze. She swallowed down the juice hard and felt a cold chill run down her spine. She slowly turned around. "Wh..what...do you mean?" she asked, trying as hard as she could to stay calm.

Gemma simply smirked. "Oh come on now...you're a smart girl..." she said. She got up from her chair and crossed the room to stand directly in front of Aimee. "...So answer me...how was Happy? Does he fuck you good?"

Aimee stood dumbfounded. How did she know? Oh my God...this can't be happening! She can't possible know! She just can't!

Gemma started to chuckle. "You really had me fooled, you know that?" she said. "I thought you were so innocent, so...very vanilla, yet...you weren't only fucking Happy...you were taking them both...at the same time. And judging by the clear sounds I was hearing, neither one of them was in your mouth, which only leaves one possibility..." She continued to stare at Aimee.

Aimee took a shaky breath. "Gemma...please...please don't tell anyone..."

"Oh your secret is safe with me doll..." Gemma replied, "...you don't have to worry about that. I just wanna know all about it".

Aimee nodded. Right now, she'd do anything to make sure she didn't say a word.

Gemma took a step back, giving Aimee some space. "How about we go out for breakfast" she asked. "Just you and me. Have ourselves a girl chat. Wadda ya say?"

Aimee nodded. "Ok...sure...just let me go grab my bag..."

"No need darlin'" said Gemma, grabbing her arm and ushering her out into the main room. "My treat. Besides...once you tell me all about this? You'll have paid your share!"


	154. Chapter 154

Aimee stared out the front window of the SUV. She had no idea where they were going, and she had no idea what she was going to say. What would Gemma ask her? Could she trust her enough to tell her what she wanted to know? What would Tig and Happy think about her blabbing everything? She should never have done it. Not in the clubhouse. Tig had warned her that they weren't at home, but she didn't listen. This whole thing was her fault! She should have listened to him! She was definitely going to listen to him from now on...

"I can see the smoke coming out of your ears, baby" said Gemma. Aimee turned to her. "Stop it. Relax. I only wanna talk, that's all" she continued, smiling.

Aimee looked at her, then stared ahead again. How the hell could she relax? Gemma knew about what she'd been doing. How many more knew? God, this was so stressful!

After a short drive, Gemma pulled into a parking lot that Aimee recognized right away. It was Bud's place. Great. Now she'd have to talk about all this at this quaint little spot. Couldn't Gemma have picked McDonald's or something?

"You comin' or what?" called Gemma, halfway to the door. Aimee snapped herself out of her daze and followed her inside. The little bell over the door went off and sure enough, Bud quickly appeared.

"Well hello!" he called, seeing Aimee. He rushed up to her and gave her a hug while Gemma looked on amused. "Alex isn't with you today?"

"Ummm...no...he's still asleep..." Aimee answered. She raised her hand towards Gemma. "This is my friend, Gemma. We're having a girls breakfast"

"I see!" said Bud, taking Gemma's hand. "Well any friend of Aimee's is a friend of mine. Please...make yourselves comfortable. You like french toast?" The girls nodded. Bud winked. "You'll LOVE my special...coming right up!" He turned and headed back to the kitchen.

"That guy's a real trip!" said Gemma.

"Yeah... he is" answered Aimee. "But he's really nice. Tig loves it here"

Gemma eyed her as they walked to the booth. "I can see that..." she said. She got herself settled, taking off her jacket, then leaned on the table. "So...start talking".

Aimee stared at her a moment. "What...do you want me to say?" she asked.

Gemma motioned with her hands. "Everything!" she said. "You can start by telling me how the hell you ended up having Happy fuck you at your engagement party!"

Aimee sighed and looked down at the table. "I told Tig to find him..." she said, her voice low. "I...I just thought...he should be there..." She knew how absolutely retarded that sounded once she'd said it, but it was true.

Gemma stared at her for a moment, blinking a few times. "What?" she finally asked. "Why the hell would you think he should be there?"

Aimee shrugged. "Because...I was in the mood to be with the both of them..."

"Hang on..." Gemma said, stopping her. "...this WASN'T the first time?"

Aimee shook her head. "No..." she took a deep breath.

Gemma flopped back against the seat. "I can't fucking believe this!" she said. "How long? When did it start?"

Aimee sighed again and leaned back against her own seat. "A while ago...when I got my first tattoo..."

"Your FIRST tattoo?" asked Gemma, again interupting her. "Jesus Christ...who ARE you and what did you do with Aimee?"

Aimee smiled. "I'm sorry Gemma...I didn't say anything because...I...I don't know..."

Gemma leaned up and reached across the table for Aimee's hand. "Baby, don't apologize" she said. "I'm not mad at you".

"You're not?" asked Aimee.

Gemma shook her head and laughed. "No...God no!" she answered. "From what I could hear, you were having a great time! I'm glad for you. I'm PROUD of you! I just can't fathom how this all began, that's all. I mean...you're so...not...that kind of girl!"

"Well apparantly I am..." Aimee said, "...but Tig tells me I'm not a slut".

Gemma laughed. "Of COURSE you're not!" she said. She looked at Aimee a moment, then looked out the window, then back. "If I tell you something...you have to promise me with all your heart you will NEVER tell another living soul. Do you understand?"

Aimee nodded. She had a feeling she already knew what Gemma was about to tell her, but in this moment, her smart little brain was screaming one thing to her over and over - PLAY DUMB!

Gemma looked around them, then leaned in closer and began whispering. "I've got a thing going with Clay and Bobby" she said.

Aimee dropped her jaw. "Really?" she whispered back.

Gemma nodded. "It happened one night a few years ago...Bobby was at the house trying to get some IRS tax bullshit straight. We'd had a few drinks, told a few jokes. A couple of them were dirty...one thing led to another...the next thing I know, I was giving Bobby a blowjob while Clay fucked me. Right there on the dining room table".

Aimee's jaw was dropped for real this time. She knew they had something going on, but she didn't know any of the details. She'd eaten supper on that table, too...

"No one knows about it" she continued. "We all agreed to keep it between us. Clay is good with it, and Bobby knows that I'm Clay's old lady. Nothing more will ever come of it. So you can't say a word. I'm serious"

Aimee nodded. "I understand, Gemma..." she said, "...believe me...I understand. Happy knows the same thing".

Gemma smiled at her, and then broke out into a laugh. "Fucking hell, I can't believe you are doing the two of them!" she said. Aimee couldn't help but laugh along with her. Even though she was living it, the idea of it was still so completely absurd! Just saying it out loud sounded crazy! They laughed together, tears streaming down their faces, when Bud appeared with his tray.

"Something funny girls?" he asked, laying their plates down.

Aimee shook her head. "No...we just have the giggles this morning, Bud" she answered. "It's too early for us!"

"Well you're in luck!" he said. "Since you ARE here so early, you are in time for the special of the day - two for one!"

Aimee and Gemma stared at him, then burst out laughing again. They say timing is everything! Bud looked from one to the other, then finally turned and headed back to the kitchen, giving them a glance over his shoulder as he went.

"Seems to be the theme of the day!" said Gemma, trying desperately to catch her breath.

"I guess so!" answered Aimee, wiping her eyes. Aimee suddenly felt a lot better about everything. Gemma had confessed her little secret to her, and she knew they would both have each other's backs about it. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing for her to know afterall. She now had someone to talk to, and someone to gush with over the craziness. Maybe, she could even learn a few new things...or teach them! Somehow though, she figured that Gemma would be the one with the advice...


	155. Chapter 155

Aimee giggled as she ate, laughing at every innuendo Gemma made regarding her breakfast. The french toast came with sausages, so Gemma had a field day cracking jokes and moving them around, calling one Tig and the other Happy. Aimee got in on the fun naming hers Bobby and Clay, and for the entire time they ate, they laughed. Aimee felt so much better about everything, knowing that she had somewhat of an ally in Gemma. Afterall, she was living the same thing, and definitely didn't want her secret known either. It was a win-win situation for them both. Aimee could finally tell someone what she was itching to say, and Gemma could teach her a thing or two in the process.

"You done baby?" Gemma asked, grabbing her purse. Aimee nodded. "Then let's go...we have a lot more to talk about! Can't say too much here among these good people..."

Aimee slid out of the booth and followed Gemma to the counter. Gemma hadn't let her bring her bag with her, so she couldn't offer to pay anything. Instead, Bud surprised them by announcing it was on the house, since they were friends of Tig. The girls thanked him, and hugged him goodbye before heading out. Bud was a very huggy type person!

"Alright..." said Gemma, climbing behind the wheel, "...let's go!" She pulled out back onto the highway and turned off the radio. "So...show me your tattoo!" she said. Aimee held her right hand out across her body, only to have Gemma swat it away. "Not that one!" she said. "This so called FIRST one...the one that started everything!"

Oh. Aimee put her hand back down at her side. "I can't..." she said.

Gemma looked at her, then looked back to the road. "Why not?" she asked. Aimee didn't answer right away, making Gemma grin. "It's on your ass isn't it" she said.

"No..." said Aimee, not offering anymore. The SUV was silent. Finally Gemma looked at her.

"Well...where is it then?" she asked. "You HAVE to tell me!"

Aimee glanced over at her, and then looked back to the road. "It's...in...the front..." she said quietly, feeling the blush creep over her.

Gemma stared for a moment, her jaw dropped. When the jeep started to swerve a bit, she looked back to the road, jerking the wheel back straight. "You got a tattoo on your pussy?" she asked.

"No!" said Aimee. "God no! It's...just...above it..." Lord, this was going to be awkward...

Suddenly, the SUV's tires screeched and Gemma pulled off onto the side of the road, coming to a very quick stop. Aimee braced herself against the dash, and looked at her, wondering what she was doing. Gemma turned to her and blinked.

"Ok...start from the beginning..." she said, simply staring at her, waiting for her to speak.

Aimee sighed. "I told Tig I wanted to get his ink...you know...show everyone that I was his old lady" she began. Gemma nodded. "I didn't know what to get...or where to get it...so I let him choose. He got the drawing done when we were in Arizona, and after we...you know...for the first time...he decided that he wanted me to get it..."there". Somewhere that only he could see it..."

"And apparantly for Happy to see it, too..." said Gemma, interjecting.

Aimee nodded. "We went to Happy's place on our way home and he did it. It hurt like hell! I'd never gotten a tattoo before. It's kinda big, too, so it took a while. I had to stop him a lot, since it was hurting, so Happy started kinda rubbing the spot he did with his thumb. It felt better...and then...he...kinda moved lower..." She paused and looked up at Gemma. "Tig was there the whole time...I didn't cheat on him, I swear". Gemma didn't say a word. She sat listening, transfixed by the story. "One thing led to another, and...well...we ended up...you know...I felt really weird about it...like...I felt like it was cheating...but Tig told me it was ok, if I wanted it. Since then...we just kinda...kept doing it..." She stopped, looking at Gemma for her reaction.

Gemma took a deep breath and sighed. "Wow..." she said. "That sounds so sexy! Show it to me!"

"What?" asked Aimee. "I can't show..."

"Come on...yes you can!" Gemma said. "I won't tell anyone...I promise".

Aimee stared at her a moment. She knew Gemma wouldn't tell, but it was still kinda strange to just drop her pants in front of her. Of course, Gemma HAD heard her having sex with Tig and Happy, so it's not like she had much more to hide.

"Please..." said Gemma, folding her hands. "I haven't had this much excitement in my life in a while...please?"

Aimee couldn't help but chuckle. Gemma might not have had much excitement, but Aimee's life had been nothing but! She looked down and undid her jeans, pushing them down over her hips, just enough for the tattoo to be seen.

Gemma gasped as she looked down. "Wow!" she said. "Holy shit that's nice! Make no WONDER it was painful!"

"Yeah...the one on my hand was a lot easier..." Aimee answered. She pulled her jeans back up and fastened them, turning once more to Gemma. "He fucked me then, too..." she added, unable to stop the grin.

Gemma burst out laughing. "I'll bet he did!" she said. "You're really getting into it now, huh?"

Aimee nodded. "Yeah...I guess I am!" she said, feeling that giddy feeling again. She bit her lip and leaned in a bit closer. "Guess what Happy did..." she asked. Gemma leaned in, anxious to hear. "He made me squirt!" Aimee said, her voice a little whispy and high-pitched.

"No way!" said Gemma. "Really? What was it like?"

"It's AMAZING Gemma!" said Aimee. "It's like...I don't even know what it's like...words can't describe it! And he taught Tig how to do it, too. It knocks me right out...like...I can't even function!"

"Is that what they were doing when I heard you?" Gemma asked. "You were screaming pretty loud..."

Aimee shook her head. "No...Tig did it earlier...before Happy came down...when you heard me..." she trailed off, feeling the blush again, looking down, "...I was with them BOTH..." she said, stressing the word.

Gemma grinned. "Do you like it like that?" she asked quietly. "Well...you must...by the way you were screaming. What's it like?"

Aimee's grin disappeared and she looked at Gemma confused. "What?" she asked. "I thought you said..."

"I said I took them both..."Gemma began, "...I didn't say I had anyone in my ass..."

"Oh..." said Aimee. "Well...it's...kinda strange, starting off...the first time wasn't too good...but if he goes slow, it's good. I only let Tig go there. It's kinda...special...you know? But Happy moves slow at first, while Tig's getting in...then when they both move...oh my God...it's so good!"

Gemma shook her head, smiling. "I can't believe it" she said. "You were so quiet, and shy and innocent a few months ago. I'm so proud of you baby".

Aimee laughed. "For getting into a threesome?" she asked.

"For discovering yourself" said Gemma. "For taking it and owning it. You KNOW you're the one with the power in this little thing".

Aimee nodded, grinning. "Yeah...I know" she answered. She glanced at the clock. "I wonder if they're awake yet?"

"Probably..." said Gemma. "They're probably wondering where you are...looking for more pussy time!" She turned the key and started up the jeep again, ready to head back to Charming. Aimee reached out and touched her arm before she could put it in gear.

"I'm not going to tell them that you know...ok?" Aimee said. "So...please don't say anything".

Gemma nodded. "Not a word, baby" she answered. She lifted her finger, pointing it at Aimee. "And don't YOU say a word either..."

Aimee nodded, agreeing. She leaned back in her seat and smiled as Gemma pulled out onto the road. Yeah...everything was just fine. Gemma glanced over at her as she got up to speed.

"So...tell me more about this squirting thing..."


	156. Chapter 156

The drive back to Charming was very interesting and informative, but it wasn't Aimee who was doing the learning - she was the one doing the teaching! It shocked the hell out of her that Gemma was asking her about all the stuff she'd done with Tig and Happy, and what it felt like. Aimee thought for SURE that Gemma Teller would know everything about everything! But, as it turned out, she didn't. Aimee felt a little weird telling her about it, but once she got going and saw that Gemma genuinely wanted to know, she opened up and answered all of her questions.

It was almost 10:30am when they pulled back into the lot at the clubhouse. It was another beautiful day and there were a handful of people up and on the go. The party the night before went well into the wee hours, so most of the guys were still asleep somewhere, however Tig and Happy were front and center at the picnic tables, and they looked up as Gemma parked the SUV.

"Hey baby...I missed you" said Tig, standing up and meeting her halfway as she walked over to him. "Where did you go?"

"I caught her rummaging through the fridge just after I woke up, so I decided to take her out for a celebratory breakfast" said Gemma, preventing any suspicion with her made up story. "Which, might I add, should be YOUR job! YOU'RE the groom to be!" She walked over to Tig and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Congratulations, baby" she said. "I'm so happy for you".

Tig smiled back at her. "Thanks Gem, " he said. He looked at Aimee. "I'm a lucky, lucky man".

Gemma patted him on the arm. "Yes you are" she said, also looking at Aimee. "Now go! Take her home and have some fun!" She gave him a playful shove and looked over her shoulder at Aimee as she headed for the clubhouse. "I think I'll go have some fun of my own!"

Aimee grinned at her and waved. She looked back to Tig, then to Happy. "So...you guys been up long?" she asked.

Tig shook his head. "Nah...just a little while" he said. He looked at her for a moment. "Everything alright?" he asked. He looked her up and down. "You look like you left in a hurry..."

"Well...you heard Gemma..." she said, thinking quickly. "She just grabbed me and said we were going out for breakfast! She was talking a mile a minute about the ring and the wedding..."

Tig nodded, and Aimee relaxed a bit. Looks like he bought it. At least, she HOPED he did. She looked around the lot and saw that they were kind of alone, so she moved in a bit closer. "I didn't get a chance to say thank you..." she said quietly, "...for...you know..." She smiled and blushed.

Happy grinned back at her. "Anytime baby girl..." he said. "But maybe we should keep it at the house from now on. Too much risk here..."

Aimee nodded. "Good idea..." she said.

Tig yawned and stretched. "Alright baby...let's go home" he said. "I can do with a nap".

"A nap?" asked Aimee.

"It's Saturday" he answered. "I'm NEVER up this early after church!"

"So why are you up now?" she asked.

He smiled and walked over to her, taking her in his arms. "Because I missed you underneath me" he said, kissing her. "And I was worried about you..."

"Awwww..." said Happy, teasing. Tig shot him a look, and he got up from the table. "Gotta head home for a while kids. Don't do any crazy shit without me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" called Aimee as he walked to his bike. She and Tig watched as he got on and waved as he headed out. When he was gone, Aimee looked back to Tig. "So now what?" she asked.

"Now...we go home" Tig answered, again kissing her, longer this time. Aimee wrapped her arms around him, feeling his warmth and strength and she smiled against his lips. Finally, she pulled away and gasped for air, catching her breath. Tig laughed at her and took her hand, pulling her to the bikes. "Come on...before you pass out!"

Aimee laughed and climbed on, getting her helmet and glasses. As she slipped her gloves on, she paused for a moment to look at her ring. It was real - she was engaged! She was a bride to be! She was so happy she was giddy. She could finally picture herself as a bride rather than seeing all of her friends walking down the aisle. She could see the white dress, the tuxedos, the cake, her friends and family crying with joy...Oh my God! Her parents!

"What's wrong, baby?" Tig asked, seeing the expression on her face.

She blinked and turned to him. "I have to call my mom!" she said, excited. "I totally forgot! I have to tell her the news!" She beamed with the biggest smile ever as she started her bike and backed it out, eager to get home and get on the phone.

Tig smiled back as much as he could muster, but inside he wasn't excited at all. Aimee was a good girl, and he knew her parents were good, wholesome people. They were classy, like her, and like all good parents, they wanted the best for their little girl. So what would they think when she told them about him? Tig backed out and nodded for her to go ahead so he could follow her.

Somehow...he figured they wouldn't think much...


	157. Chapter 157

Tig followed Aimee through the streets of Charming all the way back to the house. His brain was on overload the whole time, wondering how her parents would react to the news. They SHOULD be happy - their daughter was engaged to be married - but he figured they'd change their minds when they found out who she was engaged to...

Aimee had her engine off and helmet hung over the mirror before Tig even pulled into the driveway. "God I'm so nervous!" she said, heading for the door. "They don't even know I was seeing anyone!"

Tig gave her a smile as he shut off his bike, and watched her head inside. Yeah...this should be real interesting...He slowly made his way inside, quietly, taking his sweet time, and heard her on the phone already talking.

"I'm good...how are you guys?" she said. "That's good...no...nothing's wrong...everything's really good actually...guess what?...I'm...getting married!" Tig peeked out from the kitchen door into the living room, looking at her face, trying to see what was going on from her expression. The big smile that she'd started the conversation with was starting to fade.

"Yes, I'm serious..." she continued, "...I've been seeing him for a...little while...Mom...no it's not. I'm not rushing into anything...He loves me with all his heart, and I love him. It was just...meant to be...I'm not joking! ...Last night, after church...No, not that kind of church...it's...complicated...His name is Tig...Actually that's his nickname, his real name is Alex. Yes, he's really nice..." Aimee looked up and caught Tig's eye, smiling at him. He gave her a smile back, then disappeared back into the kitchen. He couldn't see her anymore, but he could still hear her.

"Well...that's kinda complicated too...I met him when my bike broke down. No, he's not a mechanic...well, he kinda is I guess...he just knows bikes and stuff...I think so too! You guys should totally come down for a while!" Tig's eyes went wide and took a deep breath. Great! By the sounds of it, they were already questioning her about everything to do with him, and now he had to get it in person...

"Yeah, that should be good...hang on, let me ask him...yes mother, I'm living with him. No it's not, that's so old fashioned. MOTHER! I'm not answering that question! Mom...just stop. Just...hang on a second...TIG!" Tig popped his head back out. "Ummm...you don't mind if my mom and dad come to visit for a while, do you?"

Tig shook his head and smiled. "Of course not..." he said. "They can stay for as long as they want..." Aimee smiled back and resumed her conversation with her mother. She told her what Tig had said, and they started making arrangements for dates. Tig listened, half in a daze. What the hell were they going to think of him? Normally, he didn't give a shit what other people thought, but this was different. Much different. These people were his girl's parents - they HAD to get along. He knew Aimee would love him no matter what, but he really didn't want to cause anything between her and her mom and dad. She was lucky enough to have good parents that loved her, and the last thing he wanted to do was fuck that up.

"It's all set" said Aimee, joining him in the kitchen. "They're coming on Monday, staying for a few days. You sure that's ok?"

Tig nodded. "Yeah...sure" he said, but his tone gave away more than he was letting on. Aimee looked at him confused.

"What..." she asked. "What's wrong?"

Tig shook his head. "Nothing...I just..." he paused, looking down. "I don't think they're gonna be too happy when they see who you're marrying..."

Aimee walked closer to him and took his face in her hands. "Yes they will" she answered. "You're a good man...they're gonna love you!"

He smiled at her and covered her hands with his. "I hope you're right, baby..." he said. "I...uh...I noticed you didn't say anything about the club..."

Aimee shrugged. "Finding out I'm engaged is enough news for one day!" she said, joking with him. "They'll find out when they get here. Come on...let's go take that nap!" She took Tig's hand and dragged him down the hallway.

Tig followed, his mind still thinking. Aimee was so sure they would be ok with everything - that was her nature, to find the good in all. He really hoped she was right. If she wasn't, he really wasn't sure what he would do...


	158. Chapter 158

Aimee drifted off to sleep fairly easily once she'd gotten out of her clothes and crawled in the bed. Tig cuddled into her, closing his eyes, but sleep didn't come so quick. He couldn't stop thinking about her parents. He had to be on his best behaviour when they arrived, and he couldn't fuck up. Judging from what he'd heard, it was already somewhat scandalous that they were living together. THAT would be sure to cause some awkwardness..."Hello sir, I'm Tig and I'm sleeping with your little girl". Fuck, this was gonna be hard.

Eventually, Tig did drift off to sleep for a little while, and he started to dream. He was in some kind of field, with lots of flowers around. Aimee was there, along with the guys and old ladies from the club, and they were getting married. He was so happy, and everyone was smiling and laughing and having a great time when suddenly everything turned dark. He turned around and around, wondering what was going on, when a voice boomed at him that he was no good, and he was NOT marrying Aimee. He tried to find the man speaking, but couldn't see anyone, only blank faces staring at him. He shouted back, explaining that he loved her and wanted to be with her, and that he WAS a good man, but no one listened. From behind, someone grabbed him and started shaking him. He tried to turn around to see who it was, but couldn't see anything. They were calling his name...

"Tig...Tig!" said Aimee, trying to wake him up. She woke up to him moving around and mumbling in his sleep. It sounded like a bad dream, and she couldn't get him to wake up. She rolled over and grabbed his shoulder, shaking him. "Tig!"

Finally, Tig opened his eyes and blinked back to the moment. It was a dream, just a dream. He ran his hand over his face and rolled onto his back, looking at her. "Hey..." he said.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded his head. "What were you dreaming about?"

He looked at her a moment, then shook his head. "I don't know...just...old shit..." he said, brushing it off. He couldn't tell her what he had really dreamt about. She was so excited to see her parents and all, that he couldn't bring her down. He sat up and shook his head, checking the time. "We should get up...half the day is gone" he said. He swung his legs over the bed and stood up, heading for the bathroom.

Aimee just watched him go, not saying anything. Whatever he had been dreaming about had upset him. She knew when he closed himself off, and this was one of those times. Hopefully, it really was nothing serious, and he'd be alright after a shower. She, too, looked at the clock, and realized she had to get up as well. There was a lot to do between today and Monday to get ready for her parents visit.

She was looking forward to seeing them, since it had been quite a while, but she was also nervous. Her mother hadn't sounded too pleased when she told her that she was living with Tig. Aimee refused to answer her when she'd asked if she was sleeping with him - that was none of her business! It was a typical mom thing to do, but still. She knew that her parents would be shocked as hell to find out she was getting married, since they hadn't even known she was seeing anyone, but she hoped that they'd understand her love for Tig, and come to love him too. They didn't know anything about clubs and bikers, so she was pretty sure there would be some reservations when they met him. She just hoped it wouldn't cause too much tension...

Aimee finally got up and headed to the kitchen, grabbing some juice. As she buttered her toast, she heard the bathroom door open and Tig soon joined her. He poured a coffee and sat at the table in silence. Aimee stared at him for a moment, then walked over to join him.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked. He looked up at her and nodded, but Aimee knew he wasn't. "It'll be alright, Tig...they're going to like you..."

"How do you know that?" he asked, cutting her off.

"Because...I know my mom and dad" she said. "They're a bit...old fashioned, I guess...but they're good people. They don't judge".

Tig chuckled. "Yeah...we'll see..." he said, fiddling with the mug.

Aimee watched him a moment, then had a thought. "Are you going to call your dad?" she asked. Tig's eyes darted up to her with an expression that pretty much asked if she was crazy. "It's only right...that he knows..." she added, explaining herself.

Tig got up and poured the rest of his coffee down the sink, all under Aimee's gaze. He walked to the door and pulled on his cut and grabbed his keys. As he opened the door, he paused and turned his head in her direction, but didn't meet her eyes.

"My father has no son, remember?" he asked quietly. "So he needs to know nothing..." With that, he walked out and left.

Aimee sighed, feeling sad. She should have just kept her mouth shut, now she'd gone and upset him. She wanted to follow him outside, but decided it best not to. She'd swing by the clubhouse later, when he'd had time to cool down. Instead, she finished her breakfast and made a list of what she had to do and get before her parents visit. As she wrote, she thought about Tig's mood ever since she announced they were coming. Maybe he was acting this way because of his own situation with his parents. She sighed and got up to take a shower. Maybe...she should just elope...


	159. Chapter 159

Aimee spent a nice bit of time cleaning, tidying and supply-shopping. She made sure the spare bedroom was ready first, before she tackled anything else. It was down and across the hall from her's and Tig's room, so she hoped her parents wouldn't be TOO freaked out by that. She chuckled - her's and Tig's room. That sounded so...perfect. She looked down at her ring. She still couldn't believe she was engaged. Hell, she still couldn't believe she was even WITH Tig! Everything had happened so fast, and it was all so out of character for her, but it was all so very right, too, like it was fate. Aimee believed in that stuff. She knew that Tig was THE one for her, even that first night she'd met him. Yeah, she was a little nervous with the scary biker pulling up to her on the dark highway, but something that night made her get on the back of his bike instead of running away, or telling him to politely leave. She smiled as she finished up, thinking about how far they'd come.

When everything was looking good, Aimee checked the clock and saw that it was getting close to suppertime. She figured Tig was at the clubhouse, so she grabbed her keys and headed out to her bike to go over there. Just as she suspected, Tig's bike was parked in it's usual spot.

There wasn't much on the go on Saturdays. Most of the guys were lazing around, hungover from the night before, and the croweaters sort of had the day off, since there weren't any guys to play with. Aimee parked her bike and made her way inside when she didn't see Tig anywhere outdoors. She walked up to the bar where Juice and Chibs were sat, talking.

"Hey guys" she said, smiling. They stopped their conversation and turned to her.

"Hey girlie, " said Juice, "what's up?"

"Nothing much" she answered. "You guys seen Tig?"

Chibs pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "I think he's in his room" he answered.

Aimee smiled and thanked them. She headed down the hallway until she reached the last door, and knocked.

"It's open!" Tig called from inside. Aimee turned the knob and pushed the door open slowly, peeping in. Tig was lying on the bed, one arm under his head, simply staring up at the ceiling while the stereo played. He turned to her as she entered. "Hey..." he said.

Aimee closed the door behind her and crossed the room to sit on the bed. "Hey..." she answered back. "Watcha doin'?"

Tig shrugged. "Just chillin..." he answered. "You get everything done?"

Aimee nodded. "Everything's all spic and span!" she answered, cheerily, but then stopped smiling when she saw that Tig didn't look so happy. "Are you mad at me?" she asked.

Tig turned his eyes back to her. "No...why would I be mad?" he asked.

Aimee looked down. "I don't know...you just...seem like you are..." she said. "I'm sorry for what I said...bringing up your dad and all..."

Tig brought his arm out from under his head and leaned up enough to grab her and pull her down with him. "I'm not mad, baby..." he said, getting them comfortable, "...I just don't like to think about that shit...that's all. Thinking about it only makes me remember..."

"I'm sorry..." she said, her voice quiet.

Tig raised his hand to her hair, smoothing it down. "Don't be" he answered. He was quiet for a little while, but finally started to speak again. "I don't want your parents to hate me..." he said, barely above a whisper.

Aimee raised her head and looked at him. "They're not going to hate you" she said. "Why would you think that?"

Tig moved his hands out. "Look at me...I'm a biker...in a notorious club" he said. "I highly doubt that's the kind of husband they had in mind for you..."

"But you're a good guy, Tig" she said, interupting him. "None of that other stuff matters once they see that, once they meet you".

Tig sighed and brought his hand to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's just...it's going to be so fucking awkward" he said. "I mean...I don't know what to say, or do..."

"Tig...relax" Aimee said, smiling and trying to get him to calm down. "You're not meeting the queen or anything...just my plain old mom and dad. It's no big deal".

"But it IS a big deal, baby!" he answered. "They're your parents! I don't want to do anything to fuck anything up..."

"You won't" said Aimee, laying her hand on his chest. "Everything will be fine...I promise"

"I hope so" he answered. He was quiet for a few moments, then started again. "What will we talk about?" he asked. "I'm not smart like you...I don't know shit about astronomy and all that..."

Aimee chuckled. "You ARE smart. Just talk about whatever...trust me...it'll be fine".

"Like how do I even say hello?" he asked. "Do they shake hands? Are they into that? Do I do that weird double kiss thing to your mom? Do I call them Mr. and Mrs..." he stopped abruptly. Aimee looked up at him and saw the most comical expression on his face - one of shock and somewhat fear.

She stared at him a moment, then tilted her head in confusion. "What..." she asked.

Tig slowly turned his head to her and met her eyes. "Holy fuck baby...I don't even know your last name!" he said, his eyes wide. Aimee's eyes went wide, too, in surprise and amusement. "Jesus...I didn't even ask you!" he said.

Aimee smiled, then giggled, then laughed. This was too funny! At least, she thought so. Tig just stared at her with the same "deer in the headlights" look on his face.

"It's not funny..." he said. "It's fucking sad, that's what it is. Holy fuck I can't believe I don't know your last name..."

Aimee finally caught her breath and wiped away the tears running down her face. Her stomach was aching from laughing so hard! "Didn't Gemma tell you?" she managed to say. "She got it from the hotel that time...so she could find me in Riverside...remember?"

Tig still stared. "Yeah...but...she didn't tell me what it was...at least...I don't think she did..."

He shook his head, still berating himself for not knowing it. Aimee kept laughing, but finally stopped when she felt bad that HE felt bad.

"It's Belliveau" she said.

He looked up at her. "You're french?"

Aimee shook her head. "In name only" she answered. "I can only speak what I learned in school...and most of that I've forgotten".

Tig nodded. "Ok...well...at least I know what to call them now" He looked back at her and grinned. "Please don't tell anyone I asked you to marry me without knowing your last fucking name. I'll never live it down".

Aimee laughed again and cuddled back into him. "Don't worry...your secret's safe with me". She laid her head back down for a little while, then shot back up to look at him. "I know some dirty words in japanese!" she said, smiling.

Tig laughed. "What?"

"I had a japanese friend in university and she taught us some of the bad stuff" she said.

"Like what?" asked Tig.

Aimee pushed herself up a bit more and raised her hand, squeezing it in the air, as though it was on a boob. "This is momi momi" she said. "I don't know if that means boob, or if it means the action. Yo egat stenga means Hey nice ass!" She smiled, quite proud of herself.

Tig laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "God you're so weird!" he said. Aimee gave him a playful punch, making Tig grab her arm and roll them over quickly so he could pin her down. He held her hands above her head with one hand, and moved his other to her breast, squeezing just as she'd done a second ago.

"Momi momi baby!" he said. He kept doing it, repeating the word over and over and over, making Aimee laugh. "You know anymore dirty stuff in any other languages?" Aimee shook her head, no. Tig grinned and leaned down for a kiss. "Then how about english..." he said. "Talk dirty to me..."

Aimee grinned up at him. "I want you...to take my clothes off...and kiss me all over" she began. Tig answered with an "uh huh", encouraging her to keep going, as he started getting her shirt and bra off. When he got her jeans and panties off, she continued on. "I want you...to lick my clit" she said, her voice getting softer and more quiet, "...and make me cum"

Tig moved between her legs and went right to work, licking and sucking her clit for all it was worth. He could feel her hips moving up and down, and he had to wrap his arms around her thighs to hold on. Just as he thought she was about to cum, she reached down and grabbed his hair, yelling for him to stop saying that she'd changed her mind. He pulled away from her and looked up, wondering if something was wrong, when she smiled at him.

"I want you to fuck me" she whispered. "Make me cum THAT way..."

Tig grinned back at her and got up off the bed, taking his clothes off. His eyes never left her. He loved her so much, and he was so IN love with her. He walked quickly to the dresser and got a condom, slipping it on as he made his way back to the bed. She opened her legs for him and he got between them, pushing into her in one thrust and leaning down onto her body. He began to move in a steady rhythm, locking eyes with her and smiling.

"Anything else baby?" he teased.

"Yeah..." she breathed, "...kiss me..."

Tig covered her mouth with his and kissed her with everything he had in him, moving his hips the whole time. Their mouthes stayed locked together as he sped up, their moans getting lost with their breaths. Aimee's hands were locked on his hips, pressing in hard enough to make bruises, and Tig's were tangled in her hair, but still their mouths didn't separate. Finally, she groaned loudly into him and came, bringing him with her shortly after. It was only then that they moved apart.

"Wow..." she panted, "...that was..."

"Awesome..." said Tig, finishing her sentence. She turned to him, giggling and cuddled in under his arm. Tig chuckled and pulled the covers over them. They were quiet for a while, then he had a thought. "You know we can't do this while your parents are here" he said.

"Why not?" Aimee asked.

"Because I don't want your father kicking my ass" he answered.

"Why would my dad be in the clubhouse?" she asked, lifting her head and grinning at him. Tig smiled back, getting the drift. He'd been only thinking about the house. Leave it to Aimee to think about alternatives...

Tig grinned at her. "We'll have to think of some other places to sneak away to..." he said.

Aimee laughed. "I'm way ahead of you, Tigger..." she said, laying her head back down. "And we're going to test them all out tomorrow!"


	160. Chapter 160

Tig honestly didn't know there were so many secret places to have sex in Charming. After leaving the clubhouse, after they FINALLY made it out of his room, Aimee led him through the town to the water tower, the old baptist church out by the farms, a hay bale storage shed and finally, the dump. Tig thought she was somehow off course when she pulled off into the town waste site, but she didn't hesitate once! Instead, she parked her bike near the old car wrecks and stared at him, waiting for him to do the same and follow her.

He chuckled the entire time, trying to keep up as she walked quickly over the debris, leading him to an old bus.

"How the fuck did you know this was here?" he asked.

"I did some driving around..." she answered, "...while you were busy and stuff". She looked back over her shoulder, grinning. "Aren't you glad I'm the curious type?"

"Fuck yeah, baby" he answered, running to catch up with her. She broke out into a run to try and keep him at bay, and it worked until she got to the bus. Tig wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck as she pried the door open.

"Come on!" she said, giggling and breaking free from him. She walked up the few steps and halfway down the aisle. "Pick a seat!"

Tig stood at the front of the bus and smiled at her. "I love this side of you..." he said.

Aimee tilted her head at him. "What side?" she asked.

"The side of you that takes charge" he answered, moving slowly towards her. "The side of you that knows what she wants...and will stop at nothing to get it..." He practically stalked her like a predator, making her grin and giggle and back up slowly. "The side of you...that I'm going to FUCK til you scream!" He pounced and grabbed her, making her squeal, and wrestled her into one of the seats. He closed his mouth over hers and kissed her deeply, winding his fingers through her hair. "On your knees baby..." he said, breaking away. "Over the back of the seat...come on..."

Aimee grinned at him, her breath already coming quickly, and knelt up as she undid her jeans and pushed them and her panties down. She turned around and leaned over the seat, just as he'd asked, and rested her head on her arms, turning back to watch him as he lowered his own pants and ripped open the condom with his teeth.

"God that's so hot..." she said, getting his attention. He darted his eyes up and looked at her, grinning, then moved behind her.

"Burnin' baby...absolutely fucking burnin'" he answered as he pushed into her. It was slow at first - too slow. Aimee moved back on him and reached behind her for his body, urging him to go faster. He resisted, teasing her instead. "Uh uh..." he said, "...beg me for it..."

"Please..." she panted. "Fuck me...please!"

Tig chuckled. "You gotta do better than that, baby..."he said, giving her one hard slam, then pausing.

"Please Tig..." she said, looking back over her shoulder, "...please...fuck me with that big cock..."

Tig laughed. "Now you're gettin into it..." he said. "What else?"

"I said please!" she yelled. She was clearly getting frustrated. Tig knew it, and decided to not make her suffer anymore. Without saying a word he grabbed her shoulders and fucked her hard and fast, making her scream and moan and grab the old seat, ripping the vinyl. The only sounds were their moans and grunts and the occasional dump seagull flying by.

Aimee lifted her body off the seat and leaned back against him. "Fuck me..." she panted, grabbing his hands to lift them to her breasts. "God...fuck me..."

Tig did as she asked, burying his head in her hair and closing his eyes, breathing in her scent. He was so close, but he needed her to cum first. He dropped one of his hands to her clit, rubbing it quickly. That was all she needed. She screamed and jerked against him, her mouth open turning towards him. Tig covered it, muffling her moans and slammed into her once more, cumming deep.

They gasped for air against each other, and finally collapsed back against the seat, Tig stuck to her back from the sweat.

"FUCK baby..." she said between pants, "...that was the best one yet!"

Tig laughed. "Yeah...that was pretty damn good..." he managed to answer. After another few moments, he leaned back and pulled out of her, letting her get up and adjust her clothes. "Where we goin' now?" he asked.

Aimee looked up at him. "Home" she said. "I need a nap..."


	161. Chapter 161

Tig was fucked out. Absolutely, thoroughly fucked out. He was beyond exhausted and he honestly never thought he'd be able to make it back home. Who knew there were so many places to fuck on the sly in Charming? He couldn't help but smile - he, the fuck God of the MC hadn't known, but his shy, innocent old lady did! He remembered what she asked him and looked to the sky, thanking God once more that she was indeed the curious type.

After their escapade around the town, they finally headed home where Aimee did what she said she would do - take a nap. She'd taken his hand and pulled him with her down to the bedroom, getting out of her clothes and climbing under the covers. Tig laid down with her and held her close until she fell asleep, but he was wide awake. Even though his muscles ached and his eyes were heavy, he just couldn't bring himself to go to sleep. His mind was too busy. Instead, he quietly got up and wandered out to the garage, puttering around.

Tig had never been so nervous, anxious and apprehensive in his whole life. Not even when he was overseas in the Marines! Aimee's parents were coming in less than twenty four hours and he was scared as hell. He'd never even met them, yet he was already fearing the worst. What if he said the wrong thing? Or DID the wrong thing? What if they asked him about his job, or the club? He couldn't say much, so he would have to lie, and he was sure they'd see right through him.

Aimee had said that her mom was a retired teacher, and that her dad worked for the government, so he knew they were both smart as fuck. That's where Aimee got it from. He pictured them sitting around the table, her dad smoking a pipe and talking about philosophy or some shit. Tig didn't even know how to SPELL philosophy, never mind know anything about it! He sighed as he sat on the stool by his bike. What the fuck was he going to do?

He set about changing the oil in his bike. It didn't really need to be changed, but right now he needed any excuse to keep himself busy. He'd do Aimee's bike too, but he figured she'd have a fit at him for messing with her ride. He smiled as he thought about it - he still got a kick that she was a biker, even after all this time. It was good to see some of the old school guys warming up to the idea, too. Most of his crew had been cool with it since she first came on the scene, but a few of the old guys still didn't get it, until she started working there. Everytime he spied on her in the garage, one or more of them were always around, watching her work or asking questions. It made him proud of her, and he'd always smile and sneak away, beaming that it was HIS old lady that they were showing respect to. HIS girl that was slowly making them change their minds about certain things. His smile faded as he remembered her parents coming the next day. He hoped that he'd be able to change THEIR minds about him...

Tig knew how he looked to "normal" people, how he acted. He'd spent so many years being the bad ass and building a bad reputation that it had become who he was. Only Aimee had really seen then REAL him. He knew her parents would be put off by his appearance and by his club ties and by his apparant lack of a career, but he really hoped they would see HIM. See the man who loved their daughter with every fibre of his being. See the man who would go to the ends of the earth for her if she asked him to. He needed to show them that he was more than what he appeared.

He suddenly thought back to the first night he'd met Aimee, and he chuckled. How's that for the pot calling the kettle black! That first night, he'd found her to be a strange, plain looking girl. He'd been so used to all the fakeness from the croweaters, that he didn't know real beauty when he saw it. She was so weird, at least he thought she was, until he got to know her and saw the REAL her. He figured she felt the same way about him. He realized that he must have scared the shit out of her when he brought her back to the clubhouse, nevermind getting into bed with her that night. He finally understood how she felt now, when she told him that she felt and still sometimes feels out of place. Right now, he was feeling the exact same thing...

"What are you doing?" asked Aimee from the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

Tig turned quickly and smiled. "Hey baby...have a good sleep?" he asked.

She nodded and walked inside, holding her arms around herself as she felt a little chilly. Tig saw that she was only wearing shorts and a T-shirt, so he met her halfway and took her in his arms.

"It's a bit late for an oil change, isn't it?" she asked. Tig looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. He looked back at her and smiled.

"I couldn't sleep..." he said, "...I didn't wanna wake you..."

"Well you gotta come to bed now" she answered, moving away and pulling his hand, "...we have a big day tomorrow"

Tig stayed still, making her stop pulling and look back at her.

"Tig...stop worrying" she said softly. "They're gonna love you...I know they will".

He smiled at her and took a few steps. "I hope so baby..." he said. "I hope so..."

Aimee smiled and pulled him along with her, out of the garage and back into the house. They turned off the lights as they went and finally climbed into bed for the night.

"Are you coming to the airport with me?" she asked in the dark. "Gemma said I can borrow her jeep to pick them up".

"I don't think so baby..." Tig answered. "I think...I should stay here"

"Oh" she answered. Tig could tell she was disappointed.

"Clay might need me for the morning" he said quickly. "I should be over there for a while so that I can have the rest of the day free...when they get to Charming". It was a lie - he'd rather stay at the clubhouse the whole day, but he had to tell her something...

Aimee moved back against him and snuggled in, reaching back for his arm and pulling it over her body. "Ok..." she said. They lay quietly for a while, with Tig brushing his fingers over her arm until he thought she was asleep, when she spoke again. "It'll be alright, Tig..." she whispered. "I promise..."

Tig leaned forward a kissed the back of her head. "I know it will be baby..." he whispered back, giving her some kind of a reassurance. Now, he just needed to convince himself...


	162. Chapter 162

Tig was in a deep sleep when he heard the voices. He thought he was dreaming first, but soon realized that they were real, and coming from the kitchen. He rolled onto his back, blinking himself awake and listened - it was Aimee and Gemma.

From what he could tell from the conversation, Gemma had come by to drop off the jeep, and Aimee was going to give her a ride back to the garage. Aimee's tone was high-pitched and excited, and Tig felt a little guilty at not wanting her parents to come. He knew what it was like to want to see your parents, and since Aimee could still do so, he should be as excited as she was. He sat up and rubbed his hands over his face. He just had to suck it up and do what he could to make a good impression, that was that.

Aimee and Gemma were still chatting away at the kitchen table when Tig finally joined them, half dressed and looking a bit scraggly. Aimee still beamed a bright smile at him when he walked in.

"Hey baby" she said. "You finally got some sleep, huh?"

Tig yawned and sat down across from her. He'd been awake almost the entire night, and apparantly she'd noticed. "Yeah...I guess so..." he answered. He looked to Gemma. "Mornin' mama"

"Good morning, baby" she answered. "You ready to meet the 'rents?" She grinned at him over her coffee cup as she brought it to her lips.

Tig smiled. "Oh yeah...can't wait..." he replied, somewhat sarcastically. His eyes darted to Aimee, who was giving him an odd look, so he quickly changed the subject. "What time you leavin'?"

"Shortly" said Aimee, "their flight is in at one, so I want to be there early, just in case". She looked at Gemma. "Thanks again for the jeep. As soon as I get back and get them settled, I'll bring it over".

Gemma stood up and walked to the sink, dumping the rest of her coffee. "No problem" she answered, "take your time". She walked back to the table and bent down, giving Aimee a hug. "And be careful on the highway" she said. She stood back up and looked to Tig. "YOU should be going with her..."

"Clay might..." Tig began, but Gemma kept talking.

"...yeah...I'm sure he needs you to do something this early in the goddamn morning..." she continued. She eyed him for a moment, then headed for the door. Tig knew that she knew about his anxiousness. Yeah, he SHOULD be going with Aimee to Oakland, but he couldn't. He couldn't physically bring himself to do it. Tig would be glad if he was able to make it through the day without throwing up!

Aimee got up and followed Gemma to the door, looking back over her shoulder at Tig as she grabbed her bag. "Alright...I'm gonna head out too" she said. "I'll give you a call when I get back...or come over to the garage or whatever..."

Tig stood up and joined her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her. "Can't wait" he said as he pulled back, smiling. He kissed her again. "Be careful...call me when you get there..."

Aimee laid her hands over his and grinned. "Of course" she said. "Later!" Tig watched as she walked out the front door and got into the jeep. He turned his head to the clock and saw that it was just past nine. Only a few more hours until THEY arrived. He walked back down the hallway into the bedroom, opening the dresser for clean clothes, trying to find the right outfit to wear. Normally, he'd pull on jeans and a shirt, and his boots, but that wouldn't do today. FUCK! Where were his good clothes? He hadn't worn them in a long time - he had no need to - and now he had no idea where he put them.

He could feel his blood pressure rising as he went over every possible scenario and conversation in his head. He'd shake her dad's hand, but what the fuck would he do with her mother? He couldn't kiss her cheek or anything - she might not be into that. Should he shake her hand too?

He closed the drawers and grabbed a pair of boxers and headed for the shower. He figured he'd check the closet when he got out - maybe he'd find something in there. Fuck, he couldn't wear that to the clubhouse, though. They'd eat him alive! He'd just go with clean jeans and a black T-shirt. That was pretty harmless, right? He checked the clock once more and saw that it was almost 9:30am - not much time had passed since the last time he'd checked. As he stepped into the tub and under the spray, he had a feeling the day would only get a lot longer...


	163. Chapter 163

Aimee watched the arrivals board like a hawk. She still had about twenty minutes before the plane landed, and then there was the time to wait as they went through customs, got their bags, all that stuff. She got up from her seat and looked around, spotting a coffee shop nearby and headed over.

When she left Charming, she felt really excited to see her parents. It had been a while, even though she'd spoken to them on the phone. She missed her home, and her family, and she started thinking about planning a trip for her and Tig to go back and have him meet everyone. But the closer she got to the airport, the more she started feeling something else...Tig's words kept coming back to her, and she started to worry about whether her parents really WOULD like him, and that scared the hell out of her.

She knew they would be shocked when she told them about the engagement. They probably thought she'd never end up married, or even with someone, since she was so quiet and shy. Her mother sounded very different on the phone, and Aimee knew she was having a hard time trying to process it all. That's why she didn't tell her anything about the club - that would have completely sent her over the edge all together! What WOULD they think of Tig? She knew they would at least give him a chance, and then they SHOULD see the real man behind the cut. They had to...there was just no other way...

"Announcing the arrival of flight 2422 from Vancouver" said the voice over the loud speaker. Aimee shook herself out of her daydream and chugged the rest of her coffee. This was the start. She probably had another twenty minutes to wait, but this was the beginning. She took a deep breath and headed back over to the gate, ready to see her mom and dad.

She was right about the time - it WAS another twenty minutes before they finally emerged around the corner, pulling their suitcases behind them. Aimee moved around, looking past the crowd of other people until she finally saw them, breaking into a big smile. Her parents walked quicker, eager to join her. When they finally met, her mom let go of her suitcase and pulled her in for a big hug.

"Baby...my baby" she said into her ear. "God we've missed you so much!" She pulled back, still hanging on to Aimee's arms, and smiled at her. "Let me look at you..."

"Mom..." said Aimee, already feeling like the small child under her mother's scrutiny. She looked to her dad who was beaming at her, waiting his turn. Her mother finally let her go so she could go to him, and he hugged her tight.

"Still beautiful as always..." he said, kissing her cheek. "California looks good on you".

Aimee smiled. "Thanks...I love it here" she answered. The crowds were getting thicker around them, so Aimee ushered them out of the way and into the parking lot to the jeep.

"I thought you didn't own a car" her dad said as he loaded the suitcases in.

"I don't" answered Aimee. "It's my friend's...she let me borrow it to come get you guys. I still just have my bike". Her mother gave her a look but Aimee dismissed it. Her mom had always been leary of her riding a motorcycle. Aimee figured it was just fear that something would happen. She kept reassuring her that she was a good driver, but her mother still didn't like it. She wondered what she would think when she saw all the bikes at the garage...

"All set?" Aimee asked, climbing in the driver's seat and starting it up. Her parents smiled and nodded, and she pulled out, ready for the drive back home. Here we go...

Tig was antsy. Everyone in the clubhouse knew it. Everyone in Charming probably knew it! He was on edge from the time he got to the garage, puttering around, actually doing mechanical work. He couldn't stay in one place for more than ten minutes, and he was constantly looking at the clock.

"Wanna tell me what's got you so worked up this morning?" asked Clay, calling out to him from the office. Tig turned to look at him, and finally headed in. "You comin' down off something?"

Tig shook his head. "Nah...I haven't done that shit in years...you know that" he answered. He looked around to see if anyone was close, then sat on the edge of the desk, sighing. "Aimee's parents are coming today" he said, quietly.

Clay grinned. "Ah...meeting the parents" he said, teasing. "THAT should be fun..."

Tig shot him a look, then moved to stand again, the whole sitting still thing getting to him. "Yeah...I don't think it's gonna go well..."

"Why not?" asked Clay. "Aimee's a good girl...I'm sure her parents are the same..."

"Exactly!" said Tig, turning back to him. "I'm sure they want a good boy for her, too! Not me..."

Clay stood up and walked over to him, staring at him. "Holy shit..." he said, "...you're really fucking nervous, aren't you..." Tig looked away, making Clay grin. "I can't believe it...Tig Trager is afraid...of PARENTS!" He burst out laughing. Tig just glared, then headed for the door to back to the garage.

"I hate you" he said. Clay just kept laughing. Now Tig was REALLY annoyed. He knew Clay wouldn't say anything - they'd been through too much shit together for him to backstab like that - but he thought he might understand. Of course, Clay was married to Gemma, who's family were just as wild and crazy as she was. He picked up the wrench and started back at the bike. He'd just have to keep his mouth shut and deal with this on his own until they arrived. He looked up at the clock again and saw that he had only two hours left. Wonderful...

"So this is Charming..." said Anne, looking around. "It's very...Charming!" She looked at Aimee and chuckled. "I guess people say that a lot around here".

Aimee just rolled her eyes and drove through the streets, pointing out various things, like Famous Floyd's place on Main St. Her parents didn't quite understand why he was famous - neither did Aimee - but she somehow just felt like they should know. She decided to drive by the garage, to show them where she worked, and to see what their reaction was to the clubhouse. As she rounded the corner, she got the first hint of what they were thinking by her mother's whispered "oh my..."

"That's where I work" Aimee said, pointing and slowing down slightly. "The garage is back from the road...see it?"

"Yeah...I see it.." said her dad, straining to see. "What's the other place?"

"It's the clubhouse...for the guys..." Aimee answered, looking in the mirror for her dad's reaction. He just kept staring out the window. She cleared her throat. "They're called the Sons of Anarchy..."

Now he looked. "The who?" he asked. His face showed an expression of both surprise and something that didn't look too happy.

"The Sons of Anarchy" Aimee repeated. "This is the original chapter...the Redwood Charter".She glanced to her mother who was looking back at her with a blank expression.

"And you WORK with these people so close by?" she asked. "I don't think that's a very good idea Aimee..."

"They own the garage" Aimee answered. "I work with these guys...everyday. They're really nice. They're the ones that helped me when my bike broke down". Her mother still had the same expression on her face.

"Tell me this Tig character isn't one of them" said her dad. Aimee met his eyes in the mirror, then looked back to the road. She didn't answer right away. "He's not...is he?" her father asked again. "Oh God...he is..."

"You're marrying a biker?" her mother practically hissed. "What happened to you? What made you change..."

"I haven't changed" said Aimee, interupting her. "Tig's a good man. You'll see once you meet him. What ever happened to not judging a book by it's cover?" That was a lesson her parents had ALWAYS instilled in her. Growing up, Aimee had friends from all different races and backgrounds, rich and poor, because that's how her parents raised her - to see people rather than colour or circumstances. She was a little shocked to hear what they were saying to her simply from seeing the clubhouse!

"You're right..." said Anne. "She's right Michael..." she said, turning around and looking to the back seat. "We haven't even met the man yet..." She looked back to Aimee. "It's a wonder we even KNOW about him..."

Aimee glanced at her mother, then back to the road, letting that little dig slide. "Let's just go home and get something to eat...ok?" she said, pulling onto the street. Everyone agreed, in silence, and the rest of the drive was somewhat peaceful. She pulled into the driveway and was disappointed to not see Tig's bike there. She thought he'd be here by now, to meet her parents. She hoped he was just still at the clubhouse, and not gone on some errand for Clay somewhere. Her parents were already on edge, so anything else would probably just push them over. Aimee really hoped she wouldn't have to explain to her parents that they'd have to wait to meet Tig because he's gone on a gun run. That would go over REAL well!

She opened the door and ushered them inside, directing them down the hall to the guest room. Her mother looked around the whole time, checking things out, and Aimee knew her brain was working overtime. Anne sat on the bed and looked at her, while Michael went to the bathroom.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Anne asked quietly.

Aimee stopped what she was doing and turned to her. "Mother..." , but Anne held up her hand, stopping her.

"I know...stop meddling..." she said, "...but I'm your mother. I worry about you, you know. Your father just can't take this in at all. His little girl is engaged! To a man we've never even heard about until a few days ago!"

Aimee sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting beside her mom. "I know...I should have told you sooner...but...things just happened so fast..." Her mother was about to interject, but Aimee kept going, "...NOT that fast...I know what I'm doing. I love him, mom. I really, really love him. With all my heart. And he loves me. Please...just...don't judge him, alright?" she asked. "He's a good man...I swear...I wouldn't be with him if he wasnt'".

Anne smiled and took Aimee's hand. "You're a smart girl...and I trust you..." she said. "It's just...a lot for us to take in, do you understand?" Aimee nodded. "But if you say he's a good man, then he must be a good man" she continued.

"Thanks" Aimee said. She looked up to see her dad coming back into the room. "You guys hungry?" she asked.

"Starving" Michael answered. "Will...Tig...be joining us for lunch? What kind of a name is that anyways...Tig..."

"It's his nickname" Aimee said, standing up and leading them to the kitchen. "I'm actually not sure where he got it from...I'll have to ask him..." Anne and Michael looked at each other with knowing glances. If she didn't know THAT simple detail, what else didn't she know about him? As they sat at the table, Aimee picked up the phone and called Tig's cell.

Tig was just finishing up on an oil change when his phone rang. He pulled it out and saw the number, and immediately his pulse shot up a hundred points. "Hey baby..." he said, answering it, trying to sound as happy as possible.

"Hey..." she answered. Tig could hear her real smile through the phone. "Mom and dad are here...we're gonna get some lunch soon. You think you can come and join us?"

There it was. The moment he had been dreading all day. But he had to face it, he had do it - Aimee was counting on him. He had to go and get it over with. God, he was being stupid. They were probably the coolest parents ever and he'd get along fine with them. Of course, he could be wrong, and they were already despising him.

"Yeah...sure" he answered. "That sounds great...what time?"

"I can pick you up in a half hour...can you be ready by then?" she asked. "Tell Gemma I'm going to borrow the jeep for another little while".

"Sure...yeah...I'll be ready" he said, checking the clock. "See you in a bit..."

"'Kay...bye" Aimee answered, then hung up the phone. Tig closed his phone and walked into the bathroom to clean the grease from his hands. As he stood over the sink, he looked up at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. Now or never...


	164. Chapter 164

**Hi all! Please note that I'm taking liberties with some stuff over the next few chapters. For this one, I have no idea about the branches and divisions of the Marines, so you'll just have to go with it and pretend it's right. Reviews are received loud and clear! Thanks for following me over! As always...read on...**  
******************************************************************************************************************

Anne and Michael were engaged in some kind of conversation in the bedroom. Aimee could hear them from her own room - her's and Tig's room - but she couldn't quite understand what they were saying. She just hoped they weren't already making up their minds about him. She quickly changed her clothes and quietly opened the bedroom door, heading out to the living room.

She wondered what Tig was thinking. He was nervous - she already knew that - but she hoped he was at least in a good mood. That would make things easier for sure. All he had to do was be himself. Her parents would HAVE to see how good he was and how much he loved her, and they'd see what he meant to her, too. She took a deep breath. SHE was nervous, too! Whenever she saw Tig, she always greeted him with a kiss, but...could she do that in front of her parents? That seemed a little...odd.

"Where are we going for lunch?" Anne asked, emerging from the guest room with Michael in tow.

Aimee looked up at them. "A neat little place just out the highway a bit" she answered. "Bud's place. It's like something right out of the fifties!" She grabbed her bag and led them to the door. "Tig and I kinda had our first date there...sort of..."

"Sort of?" Michael asked. "Either you did or you didn't..." He climbed into the backseat and buckled up.

"Well...we weren't...together then..." Aimee answered. She started up the SUV and pulled out onto the road. She looked in the mirror and caught her dad's eye, where he once again gave her that "do you know what you're doing" look. She decided to not say anymore, at least not until she picked Tig up...

Tig wanted a cigarette. Badly. REALLY badly. He was so jumpy it wasn't even funny. The guys just watched him from a distance as he paced back and forth in front of the clubhouse, staring at the pavement. They knew he was meeting the parents - word travels fast within the club - but they dared not say anything. None of them were in the mood for a beatdown.

"You wanna smoke, man?" asked Juice, finally being the brave soul to actually talk to him. Tig stopped walking and looked at him. After a few moments, he took a few steps in his direction.

"Yeah..." he answered, then stopped dead in his tracks. "No...nevermind...fuck..." He turned back the other way and resumed his pacing. Juice shrugged his shoulders and looked at the other guys, mouthing the word "psycho" and moving his finger in a circle by his temple. The guys began to laugh and were just about to finally let loose with the teasing when Gemma's SUV pulled onto the lot. Tig saw and immediately straightened up, taking a deep breath.

"Oh my..." whispered Anne as Aimee pulled up by the picnic table. Juice, Chibs, Bobby and Jax were sitting around it, all in their cuts. The table itself was lined with beer bottles and ashtrays. Other guys were scattered around, with croweaters hanging off them at various places. Aimee shut off the jeep and looked to her mom.

"Please...remember what I said..." she said quietly. "These are my friends..."

Anne took a deep breath but didn't look away from the window. "I'll try..." she answered.

Aimee got out and waved to the guys, who smiled and waved back to her. Tig was still standing against the wall, and she walked over to him. "Hey...we're here" she said. "You ready to go?"

Tig looked around her to the jeep, then back at her, smiling weakly. "Yeah...I'm good" he said.

Aimee smiled back at him and took his hand. "Just relax..." she whispered, leaning in closer. "I promise...you're all worried for nothing..." She turned and walked back to the jeep, pulling him along. The guys waved again as they passed, all of them grinning and saying goodbye in funny voices. Tig wanted to stop and glare or punch or something, but he didn't. He just walked straight ahead.

When they finally reached the jeep, Aimee ushered him towards the back seat, sitting directly behind her. He climbed in and immediately felt her parent's eyes on him. He looked at them both, trying hard to smile and then looked to Aimee.

"Mom...Dad...this is Tig" she said, smiling. "Well...Alex..." she corrected. She turned to him next. "This is my mom and dad".

Tig turned to her dad and held out his hand. Michael looked down at it first, then looked back to up him. He moved his hand out and shook it. "Nice to meet you sir..." said Tig. He suddenly felt like he was back in the Marines... He pulled his hand away and held it out between the seats to Aimee's mom. She, too, took it and gave him a smile. "Nice to meet you ma'am..." he said. Neither of them spoke. Was that a bad sign?

"I figure we'll go to Bud's place" Aimee said, settling into the driver's seat and starting it up. "You good with that?"

"Sure baby..." said Tig, but immediately, he felt her dad's eyes on him again. "I mean...yeah...that's cool..." FUCK! This was so goddamned awkward! He started to wonder if Gemma had any smokes stashed away anywhere... Aimee backed up and headed out of the lot, passing the guys once more who were again waving.

"I'd give my left ball to be a fly in that jeep right now" said Chibs, watching them go.

Everyone laughed. Bobby took a draw of his cigarette and nodded. "I'd give both!" They joked and laughed about it all for another little while, then finally calmed down a bit. "She's good for him, though...all joking aside" Bobby continued. He chuckled. "It's fucking weird to see him all nervous! For Christ sake, don't let the Mayans know..."

Everyone looked at him confused, wondering what the hell he was talking about. Bobby grinned and continued on. "That's how they'll get to us...arm themselves with PARENTS!"

"So...Tig..." said Michael. "Aimee tells me that you were in the Marines?"

Tig cleared his throat. "Yes sir" he answered. "Fourth Platoon, Infantry Division. I was a SEAL for the last five years".

Michael perked up. "Really..." he answered. "That's quite an accomplishment. Where did you serve?"

"Desert Storm" Tig answered. "Three tours".

"And then you retired?" Michael asked.

Tig shook his head. "No..."

Michael tilted his head, waiting for an explanation as to why he was no longer with the military. Tig glanced to him, feeling his eyes on him, then looked straight ahead again. "I was discharged" he said quietly. He prayed to God Mr. Belliveau wouldn't ask him why...He looked to the mirror and saw that Aimee was looking at him.

Aimee listened intently to what Tig told her father. She didn't know all those details about his military career, only that he had served. She didn't know he had been a SEAL, OR that he had done three tours. What she DID know was that he was looking at her with an expression that said he didn't want to say anymore about it.

"Hey Dad...didn't Mr. Thompson's son go into the army?" she asked, hoping to change the subject a bit. When her dad began to answer her, she met Tig's eyes again in the mirror and he gave her a smile. She knew what it meant.

Finally, Bud's came into view and Aimee pulled into the lot. She announced that they were there, and everyone began to get out. As they walked to the front door, her mother stopped and turned back to the jeep, seeing that Tig was still there, taking off his vest. Aimee saw her expression as she watched him, but didn't say anything. Her mother had been silent during the entire drive, and it was giving her an uneasy feeling. At least her dad had talked to Tig...

"Why does he wear that?" Anne whispered.

"Because he's in the club...they have to" Aimee answered. She turned and took her mom's arm, ushering her inside as Tig closed the jeep door and began to walk over to them. Just as always, the little bell rang and in a split second, Bud appeared with his usual big smile.

"Well hello!" he said, walking up to Aimee and giving her a big hug. "Twice in one week...I'm a lucky man!" He winked at her, then looked behind her to Tig. "And Alex too...I'm a REALLY lucky man!" He looked to her parents. "And who have you brought with you this time?"

"These are my parents, Bud" Aimee answered. "Anne and Michael Belliveau"

Bud's whole face brightened up. "Ah...bonjour! Comme on ca va?" Aimee's mouth dropped open.

"You speak french?" she asked.

Bud nodded. "Oui oui, mon cherie" he said, grinning.

"Cool!" said Aimee. "We don't, though..."

Bud's smile disappeared. "Oh...well then...in that case...please follow me". He grabbed a couple of menus and led them to the booth, looking back at them over his shoulder. "It's a good thing really...I can't quite remember the french word for "follow"...or for "booth"...

Aimee just laughed and took Tig's hand while her parents walked in front. They sat on one side, while she and Tig sat on the other. Anne and Michael picked up their menus and began to look it over, while Aimee and Tig just sat. Anne noticed, and gave Aimee a confused look.

"We already know what we want" she answered. She looked at Tig and smiled. "It's like our special..."

Tig looked back at her and smiled. He leaned in slightly, to kiss her, but remembered he was under the scrutiny of the parents and stopped. Anne watched the entire exchange, and moved her eyes between the two of them for a moment before finally looking back to her menu. After a while, Bud came back with more chit chat and took their orders, disappearing back into the kitchen.

"So...Tig..." said Anne. She stressed his name like it was hard to say. "What do you do?"

"Umm...I'm a mechanic...like Aimee" he answered, glancing to Aimee and then back to Anne.

"I see..." Anne replied. "And...you're in this bike gang?"

"Mother..." Aimee said, giving her a look.

Tig looked to Aimee, and then back to her mother. "I'm a member...yes..." he answered. Oh, this was gonna get REALLY awkward...

Anne just nodded, not saying anything else. Aimee could tell by her mother's face that she wasn't pleased. She wanted to remind her about the whole "not judging thing" but she couldn't really do so in the middle of a restaurant.

"Is that why you have this nickname?" asked Michael. "Because you're in the gang?"

"It's not a gang dad..." said Aimee. "It's a club...a motorcycle club".

"Are YOU in this club?" Anne asked.

"No" Aimee answered.

"Thank God..." said Anne, looking away.

"Mom!" said Aimee. She took a deep breath, calming herself down. "Can we...just...NOT talk about the club? Ok?"

Anne and Michael sat quietly, not pushing the issue. They all sat in silence for a very long, awkward time, until Michael spoke again.

"Are you her boss?" he asked, looking at Tig.

Tig looked up at him. "No sir...that's Clay. Clay Morrow. He owns the garage".

"Is he a member of the club too?" Anne asked. Aimee shot her mother a look.

"He's the president" said Tig.

"You're WORKING for these people?" said Anne, her face one of shock.

"Mom please..." said Aimee. "I just said..."

"I don't care what you said, Aimee" Anne spat. "What are you doing here? When did you get involved in all of this...this...craziness!"

"MOM!" Aimee yelled, but her mother kept going.

"What happened to you?" she continued. "You're not the same girl you were last year..."

"I grew up" Aimee spat back. "And I met new friends".

"Friends..." her mother answered. "These people are NOT the kind of people you want as your friend".

Aimee's mouth dropped, shocked over what her mother was saying. She was about to respond when Bud appeared with their food. He slowed down as he got closer to the table, feeling the tension and seeing the expressions on everyone's faces.

"Your...meal is ready..." he said, unsure of what to expect.

Aimee looked up at him, forcing a weak smile. "Thanks Bud..." she said. He placed their plates and drinks down, and left them alone.

"Let's...just have our lunch...ok?" said Aimee, as calmly as she could muster. She looked to everyone and met their eyes until they nodded. Everyone began to eat, slowly, and in complete silence.

Aimee was boiling. Tig was right - he had every reason in the world to be nervous, and she felt like a complete fool for telling him that he was silly. She was shocked that her mom would act this way, having only met him for the first time, after telling her all these years to see the person rather than the shell. She wasn't giving him a chance at all.

Aimee lowered her hand under the table and laid it on Tig's thigh, giving it a slight squeeze. Shortly after, she felt his hand cover hers and she took a deep breath, feeling better. She continued eating, as did everyone else, in the most awkward dinner in the history of food. Finally, when it appeared that everyone was nearing the end, she spoke.

"Gemma's going to need her jeep back, so we'll head back to the house" she said. "You guys are probably pretty jet-lagged".

Michael nodded and smiled. "A little..." he said.

Ok...this felt better. She looked to her mom, who still wasn't saying anything, but at least she didn't look as mean as before. "Mom...is there anywhere you want to go first? Or anything you need me to get or whatever?"

Anne shook her head. "No...I don't think so" she answered.

Aimee nodded. She collected the bill from Bud and walked to the counter to pay. Her parents went outside to wait in the jeep while Tig stayed with her. When they were gone, she turned to him.

"I'm so sorry..." she began, but Tig stopped her by lifting his finger to her lips.

"Don't be..." he said. "It's not you..."

"But I told you not to worry..."she continued. She felt like she would cry, and she bit her lip to keep the tears away. Tig saw and pulled her into his arms, hushing her.

"Baby don't worry about it..." he whispered. "...I'll try harder..."

"But you shouldn't have to!" she said, pulling away from him. She took a deep breath. "It's only the first day...they're...probably in shock, and tired, and hungry..."

"Exactly" said Tig, although he knew that was bullshit. They just didn't like him, plain and simple. At least, her mother didn't...

Aimee looked up at him. "I love you" she said. "Don't forget that...ok?"

He smiled at her. "I love you, too..." he answered. "And don't YOU forget THAT. Come on...let's go. They're waiting for us..."

Aimee paid the bill, said goodbye to Bud and headed outside, where her parents were already strapped in their seats. She and Tig walked with their arms around each other's waists.

"What on earth does she see in him?" asked Anne, watching them.

"I don't know..." said Michael, "but she obviously sees something. And she obviously loves him".

Anne took a deep breath. "I don't think she knows what love is..." she said, half under her breath, looking away as Aimee and Tig got in the jeep. Anne looked straight ahead, hearing as Aimee talked about the sites they were passing on the drive back to Charming, but she wasn't really listening. Instead, her mind was full of questions, wondering what happened to her baby girl, and how she ended up living this life with these bikers...but most of all, she wondered if she was making a huge mistake...


	165. Chapter 165

No one spoke during the whole drive back to Charming except Aimee. Every so often, she'd tell her parents about some landmark or town around the area, giving them all the details. Tig knew what she was doing - she was trying to lighten the mood and keep everyone happy. That's what she did, at least for him. As he darted his eyes towards her mother, he was pretty sure Aimee wouldn't be changing her mother's mood anytime soon.

Finally, the Charming sign came into view. Tig checked the time and saw that it was only 3:30pm. He still had the whole day to go yet, but he figured that maybe Aimee's parents might want some time alone. Maybe it was best if he went back to the garage. He had to anyways, as his bike was there.

He leaned forward, touching Aimee's arm. "Hey Aimee...you should probably drop me off at the garage...you know...to get my bike and stuff..." Saying her name like that was foreign to him. He'd gotten so used to calling her "baby" that it sounded like he was talking to stranger.

Aimee noticed. He hadn't called her by name in a while, and she wasn't used to it at all. She met his eyes in the mirror. "Yeah...sure" she answered. She drove another few streets until the lot appeared, and was just about pull in when Tig touched her again.

"Out here is fine, doll" he said. That was better. Aimee slowed down and signaled, stopping at the curb.

"Tell Gemma I'll be back in a bit with the jeep" she said, rolling down her window as Tig got out. She waited for him to move closer and kiss her, but he didn't. Instead, he looked past her to her mother and lifted his hand.

"Nice to meet you both" he said, smiling. With that, he turned and walked across the lot. Aimee watched him for a moment, wondering what was going through his head, then finally put it in drive and headed home.

No one spoke for the short drive. It was complete silence. Aimee was still mad at her mother, and her father too, to an extant. As she parked in the driveway and opened the door, she braced herself for a fight. Surprisingly, nothing happened. Her parents simply thanked her for lunch, then headed to their room, saying they were going to lie down for a bit after the long day of traveling. Aimee just smiled, thinking that maybe it was a good thing no one brought anything up, and told them she'd be back soon after returning Gemma's jeep. When they were settled, she left the house and headed back to the clubhouse.

Tig was back in his room. As soon Aimee had dropped him off, he walked straight into the clubhouse, past the guys gathered around the bar and their comments, and headed for peace and quiet. He flicked the stereo on and laid down, staring up at the ceiling. They hated him. He knew it would be like this, he KNEW it. Aimee was a good girl, he was a bad boy. It SHOULD have been like oil and water, but it wasn't. He loved her with all of his heart, and he knew it was important to her for him to get along with her parents, but how the fuck was he supposed to do that when they hated the sight of him? He turned on his side and looked to the dresser. He still had a bottle of Jack in the bottle drawer, and could really use a drink...

Aimee drove to the clubhouse and parked near the garage. She got out and headed inside to the office, dropping the keys on Gemma's desk.

"Thanks again" she said, turning to go.

Gemma heard her tone and stood up, stopping her. "Everything alright baby?" she asked. Aimee turned back around. As soon as she saw her face, Gemma got concerned. "What happened?"

"My mother" Aimee replied. "That's what happened. It's like she's already got her mind made up! I don't get it...they always taught me to never judge anyone until you meet them, but she's completely gone against that. At least my dad talked to him. Mom just sat there and...and...judged!"

Gemma let Aimee rant on, knowing that she was eager to get it out. When she was done, Gemma smiled and pulled her over to sit down. "You had to know this was coming..." she said. Aimee looked at her like she had ten heads. "They're your parents...of COURSE they're going to scrutinize the man in your life. And from what you said, they didn't even know he existed, so it's kind of a lot for them to take in".

"Yeah...I guess..." Aimee answered. "It's just...well...I told Tig not to worry, and I was wrong. I feel so bad for him..."

"Don't worry about Tigger" said Gemma. "You just worry about making this work".

"But how do I do that?" Aimee asked.

Gemma thought for a moment. "Just talk" she finally said. "Just have all of you in the living room, and talk. It's comfortable, it's nice..."

Aimee nodded. "Yeah...if Tig will come home" she said. "Mom and dad are gone for a nap after the long day. Maybe they'll be up for a chat after supper".

Gemma grinned. "That's the spirit!" she said. "Now go find Tig...I'm sure he'd like to see you...one on one..."She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Gemma!" Aimee hissed. "Oh my God...that's so weird to think about with my parents here!"

"Why?" Gemma asked. "They're not watching..."

Aimee shook her head and got up to leave, not replying. Gemma laughed and watched her go. She really hoped things would be alright - they spent too long trying to get together only to be ripped apart by something this stupid...

Aimee walked through the clubhouse, ignoring the questions from the guys, and headed down the hallway to Tig's room. She knocked and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" he asked, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"It's me..." she answered, "...Aimee..."

After a few moments, she heard the door unlock and it opened. "I know who you are, baby..." said Tig, pulling her inside.

"Well...you asked..." she answered. Tig walked back to the bed, lying down, while Aimee stayed near the door, leaning against the wall. "You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah...sure" he answered. "You gonna stay over there?"

Aimee smiled and crossed the room, lying down with him. Tig threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled her in tight. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent.

"I think we should all just...sit down and talk" she said, not looking up at him. "After supper...get it all out. You ok with that?"

Tig sighed. "Whatever you want, baby..." he began, "...but I don't think it's gonna do any good".

Aimee lifted her head. "We won't know until we try" she answered. "I want it to work, Tig. I want all of you to get along".

Tig laid his hand under her chin and pulled her up towards him to kiss her properly. "I know you do..." he said, taking a deep breath. "I do too..."

Aimee smiled and kissed him back. She pulled away, then moved up further to straddle his hips, locking her mouth on his once more. Tig laid his hands on her hips, happy to have her "back", even though she hadn't gone anywhere. Aimee broke away after several minutes and looked down at him, grinning.

"You wanna have some fun?" she asked, softly. Tig nodded. Aimee reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up slowly til it was at his neck. She ran her hands down his chest and leaned forward, kissing him again. After a few moments, she moved away from his mouth and moved lower, kissing his chin, making him stretch up as she kissed his neck. She moved slightly to the side, kissing his shoulder, then moved lower, making little kisses on his chest until she reached his nipple. She covered it with her mouth and flicked her tongue out, licking it. Immediately, Tig's body jerked slightly. He hadn't told her he was sensitive there, but he was glad she discovered it.

"Shit..." he whispered, making Aimee chuckle.

"You like that?" she asked, turning her head to look up at him. He tilted his head down and smiled.

"Yeah..." he said. "How did you know?"

Aimee shrugged. "I didn't...but I'm glad you do..." she said. "I saw it in a porn movie..."

Tig lifted his head and looked at her. "When were you watching porn?" he asked, surprised.

Aimee gave another lick, then pulled away, moving her hand to the spot and pinching it lightly. "Don't tell...but Gemma took me and Tara to one...when we went for supper one night...in Lodi".

"You went to the theatre?" he asked, still shocked. He let his head fall back down. "Well shit...what else did you learn?"

Aimee chuckled. "Not much actually..." she said, "...I've already done almost everything in the film..."

Tig lifted his head and looked at her again, then bust out laughing. He reached down for her, pulling her up towards him. "Come here..." he said, rolling them onto their sides so he could look at her. "You're so funny".

"No I'm not..." she answered, looking back down at his chest and playing with his nipple. She flicked her eyes back up to his as she pinched, making him gasp. "Does that hurt?" she asked.

Tig shook his head. "It's a good pain..." he said. "Do it again..." Aimee did as he asked, watching his face. "Why do you like that?" she asked. Tig opened his eyes and chuckled. That was his Aimee - asking the most in-depth questions at the craziest times...

"I don't know..." he said, "...I just do. It makes my dick hard".

Aimee dropped her hand lower, cupping him through his jeans. "You're right" she said. "But why?"

Now Tig fully outright laughed. "Look it up!" he said, leaning up and pushing her back onto the bed. "Now let's see if YOU like it..." He pulled her shirt up to her neck, then pushed her bra up joining it. He ran his fingers down her sides, making her shiver, then moved his thumb and finger to her nipple, squeezing gently at first, then full on pinching, as she had done to him. Aimee jumped and she made a squealing noise. Tig looked up to her face. "So?" he asked.

"Well I don't have a dick..." she answered, grinning, "...so I don't know if it would make it hard or not". Tig gave her another hard pinch, making her flinch. "Ow!" she said, laughing, "BUT...it does make my pussy wet..." She bit her lip as she looked at him.

Tig grinned at her. "It's still so weird to hear you talk like that" he said. "But I like it". He moved on top of her, holding himself up above her and looked down into her face. "But I like it when you're all innocent, too..." he said. His eyes moved over her face, then met her eyes again. "Can you do something for me?" he whispered.

Aimee nodded. She would do anything for him, he knew that. Why was he asking?

"Can you...pretend it's...the first time again?" he whispered.

Aimee hadn't been expecting that. She stared at him a moment, not answering. Tig took it as a bad sign and looked away. "Nevermind...I'm sorry...I don't know what I was thinking..."

Aimee reached her hands up to his face, making him look at her. "No...I...don't mind" she said. She tilted her head at him. "Why?"

He blushed. He honest to goodness blushed. Aimee could feel the heat from his cheeks under his hands. "That first time...it was so...perfect...so special" he said. "Not that it's not special now...because it is...every time...but...being the first guy...it gets me going...ya know? I don't know...it's just kinda...hot to have you all innocent and shy and shit..."

Aimee couldn't help but smile. She pulled her hands away and laid them by her sides, biting her tongue to stop herself from grinning. When it was gone, she looked back up at him. "What are you gonna do to me, Mr. Trager..." she asked.

Tig felt his dick get even harder. She was playing along, and he couldn't help but smile, too. But just like Aimee did, he quickly got rid of it and got into the role. "Shhh...don't worry about that..." he said. "I'm gonna take good care of you..." He pulled her shirt all the way off, and reached under her to unhook her bra. Right away, Aimee's hands moved up to cover her chest, but Tig grabbed them. "Nuh uh..." he said. "Don't be shy..."

"But I AM shy..." Aimee answered. She bit her lip again and Tig thought he might cum in his jeans. He willed himself to calm down. He looked away from her face and down to her jeans, moving his hands to the button and zipper, undoing them quickly. Suddenly, Aimee's hands were over his. "What are you doing?" she asked him. Again, he moved her hands away and tugged her jeans down over her hips. "Are you going to touch me?" she asked.

Tig pulled her panties down and looked up at her. "Do you want me to?" he asked.

"I don't know..." she answered. "What will it feel like?"

Tig smiled. "It'll feel good..." he said. "...really good..." He ran his hand up her leg, and over her belly, dipping his thumb lower so that he could rub her pussy and press into her clit. Aimee's body jerked as he rubbed it slowly, her eyes closing. "Do you like that?" he whispered.

"Yes I do..." she answered. Tig trailed his eyes from her face down to his hand, all the while keeping his thumb moving. With his other hand, he pulled her jeans and panties all the way off. When they were gone, he knelt up and parted her legs. Aimee opened her eyes and looked at him. "What are you gonna do now, Mr. Trager..."

Tig felt a shiver when she said his name like that. He didn't answer her, though. Instead, he lay down between her legs and held her thighs apart. Her eyes followed his the entire time, and he grinned at her as he brought his mouth to her pussy, blowing softly then kissing and licking. Finally, his tongue found her clit. "Do you like that?" he asked. Aimee's head was back and she managed a mumbled "uh huh" for him. He licked her slowly, sucking every once in a while. After several moments, he heard her speak.

"Tig..." she said. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. She wasn't acting anymore. She lifted her head and looked down at him. "Fuck me...please...I can't play anymore...not right now...please..."

Tig didn't need to be asked twice. He quickly got up and kicked his jeans off as he crossed the room to the dresser for a condom. The truth was, while it was a lot of fun to play, he wanted to move quicker, too. He practically dove back on the bed when he was ready, and was inside of her in one push.

"Ohhhhh yeah..." Aimee said, throwing her head back as he fucked her, setting a quick rhythm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Fuck me..."

Tig laughed against her neck, where his head was buried. "All you had to do was ask, baby..." he said.

"I DID!" she yelled back at him. He felt her nails digging in. "Oh my God...yeah..." Tig laughed again. It had been a while since he'd heard her so raw like this. Must be all the tension from today. Hell, maybe her parents should stay around all the time!

Tig remembered something that Happy had told him. He stopped moving and pulled out of her, making her groan. Instead, he moved off the bed and reached forward, grabbing her hips and pulling her down to the bottom of the bed. He moved back over her, holding her legs up high as he braced his arms against the bed, and once again started fucking her.

Aimee gasped and grabbed his arms. "Fuck!" she said through gritted teeth. Happy said she liked it like this, and now he could see it for himself.

"You like it like this, huh?" he asked. Aimee just grunted. "You like takin' it hard and deep?" He could feel her cumming. She grabbed his arms in a death grip and came hard, screaming bloody murder as he pounded into her. Tig let her finish, then let himself go, slamming into her once more and cumming deep. He let her legs go as he leaned forward over her, collapsing on her chest.

"Fuck baby..." he said, panting for air. He chuckled, searching for the right words. "Fuck..." was all he could come up with.

Aimee pushed against him, letting him know that she was uncomfortable, and he moved up allowing her to scoot back on the bed. He followed her and pulled a blanket over them, taking her into his arms and cuddling into her.

"Baby?" she said.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I love it when you fuck me" she said, starting to yawn.

Tig chuckled and leaned forward, kissing her forehead, feeling sleep coming himself. "I know..."


	166. Chapter 166

Somewhere, a phone was ringing. Aimee was deep in sleep, cuddled under Tig's arm and tried hard not to wake up, but inevitably, she did. She realized by the ring tone that it was her phone, not Tig's. She rolled over, lifting his arm in order to move around and find her clothes.

"Leave it..." mumbled Tig, still half asleep.

"I can't..." she whispered, "...it might be important". She finally found her jeans and pulled her phone out of the back pocket, opening it quickly. "Hello?" she answered, her voice a bit gruff from just waking up.

"Aimee?" said her mom. "Is that you?"

Aimee cleared her throat. "Yeah...it's me..." she said. "...What's up?"

"Nothing...we were just wondering where you were..." said Anne. "We thought you'd be back for supper".

Aimee looked up at the window and realized the sun was setting. She checked her watch - it was almost seven! She and Tig had slept the afternoon away. "Oh...yeah...I...um...got a bit caught up with stuff...sorry 'bout that..." she said, trying to sound normal but probably sounding anything but.

Tig was laying on his back, listening to her talk. Caught up, his ass! "Tell them you were getting fucked" he said grinning, his voice low. Aimee's hand flung back and hit him. "Ow!" he yelped. He rolled onto his side, closer to her. "Tell them I was pounding your pussy..." he whispered, stopping to kiss her shoulder. Again, he got the same punch.

"Ummm...nothing" said Aimee into the phone. "It's just...nevermind...I'll be home soon, ok?" She said her goodbyes and hung up the phone, whipping around to give Tig another big punch. "They could have heard you!" she yelled.

Tig just laughed while he rubbed his side. "That's the point..." he answered. Aimee just shook her head at him and laid back down. "That hurt, baby" he said.

Aimee leaned down and kissed the spot. "There...now it's all better" she said.

Tig grinned at her. "Kiss it again...and go lower..."

"Tig we can't" she replied. "We have to get up and go home". She took a deep breath, sighing. "As much as I want to stay here, we do have to go and face this".

Tig sighed, too. "Yeah...I guess we do". He paused for a moment, watching her as she made the first move, getting up and getting dressed. "What are you gonna do if they just...don't like me..." he asked quietly.

Aimee stopped moving and turned to him, staring at him for the longest time. "I don't know..." she answered. She saw his expression and moved closer to the bed. "I'm not going to stop loving you...if that's what you're worried about..." she said. Tig moved his eyes back to hers. "I already told you...I'm yours...forever...if you still want me to be..." She said the last part extra quietly.

Tig stared at her a moment, then sat up. "That...is the dumbest thing you've ever said" he said, making her face change into shock. "You're a brilliant girl, and you think I would change my mind about you?" He got up and walked around the bed, taking her in his arms. "I love you...I really, truly, fully fucking love you...that's not gonna change".

Aimee smiled. "I know...I just...wanted to hear you say it..."

Tig grinned down at her. "You devious little minx..." he said, moving his hands lower to her zipper. Aimee stopped him and tried to pull away.

"No Tig...we can't...we gotta go..." she said, but he wasn't letting go. She tried again. "We can't go over there all...fucked out..."

"Yes we can..." he said. He loved seeing her all flustered. He knew she'd get naked again in a heartbeat if she had nowhere to be, but he also knew that she was responsible and had to take on the task at hand. Finally, he let go and she flung back onto the bed. "Fine...we'll go" he said.

Aimee stood back up and finished getting dressed. "It's not like we won't get to ever do this again" she said.

Tig pulled his jeans on and looked at her. "You're ok having your parents in the house?" he asked.

Aimee stopped. "Yeah...that's kinda weird...isn't it..." she said, her face screwed up. "Well, we can always come here!"

Tig laughed. "Baby? Stop talking...you're making me hard again..." Aimee laughed along with him, then left him alone while she went to the bathroom to freshen up. Tig finished getting dressed then sat on the edge of the bed. He meant every word he told her - he really did love her with every fucking fibre of his being. He just had to convince her parents of that. He had to show them that he was good enough for their daughter. How, he wasn't sure...

"Alright...let's go" said Aimee, coming back out of the bathroom. Tig stood and walked in, making her wait a bit while he got himself ready, and after a few moments they were ready to leave. He grabbed his cut and followed her out the door into the main room.

"Hey, you're still alive!" said Chibs, making Aimee stop her in tracks.

She looked at him, confused. "What?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

"The way you were screamin' lassie, we thought he was killin' ya!" he answered.

Aimee's eyes went wide and she blushed a dark red. She turned quickly and just headed for the door, making the guys all laugh. Tig laughed too, but tried to hide it. Instead he just followed behind her.

"Will ya come back and do it again sometime?" Bobby called out. "We need some excitement around here!"

Aimee stood by the picnic table waiting for Tig. She realized her bike was at home, since she'd borrowed Gemma's jeep. Tig came out, still chuckling, and saw her standing there, still red as a beet. "Come on baby..." he said, "..they're used that shit all the time..."

"I'm not!" she said. "I'm sorry, but the idea of someone else hearing me...having sex...freaks me out a bit!" She'd whispered the "having sex" part. Tig just laughed.

"This is what I'm talking about..." he said. Aimee looked at him in confusion. "You're so nasty with me...doing all kinds of crazy shit...but you're still so shy about it! I fucking love it! Turns me right the fuck on..." He walked up close to her, biting his lip.

Aimee looked up into his face as he hovered over her. "Well...that's just the way I am..." she answered, softly. "I'll play later, ok? Right now...we just need to go..."

Tig smiled and kissed her head. "Deal" he said. He led her over to his bike and passed her his helmet. "You know they're only teasing, right?" he asked as she climbed on behind him.

"Yeah...I know..." she answered. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on while he started the bike and drove off the lot. When he got onto the main road, he dropped his hand to cover hers. Neither of them spoke, but they both knew what the other was thinking. Hopefully, it ended up the way Aimee was hoping for, and what Tig dreaded.

When they arrived at the house, Aimee saw the curtains open and her mom's head appear. She watched as Aimee got off the back of the bike while Tig drove it into the garage. She waited for him to come back out, then they walked into the house together.

"Hey guys..." she said, coming inside and getting her jacket and boots off. "Have a good nap?"

"It was fine" said Michael. Aimee could tell by his tone that he wasn't in the mood for small talk. She looked from him to her mother.

"Is...something wrong?" she asked, half afraid of the answer.

Anne took a deep breath. "Your father and I have been talking..." she began, "...we don't think that you've...been thinking clearly...about everything..."

Aimee's mouth dropped. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Anne looked to Tig. "I don't know what power you have over her, but she is NOT the girl that I raised. I don't know how she got mixed up with you people, but it's done".

"Mom...what are you talking about?" Aimee asked, shocked. "No one has any power over me..."

"SOMETHING has happened to you" Anne continued. She walked closer to Aimee, reaching out to hold her arms. "Look at you...working at that place...running with...with...bikers..." She stopped and looked to Michael. "Your father looked up this GANG on the computer...do you know who these people are?"

Aimee flung her arms, making her mother let go. "I can't believe this...you have no right to say these things...you don't know any of them..."

"Oh and you do?" Anne asked. "How long have you been with Mr...Tig here? Huh? A few months? And what kind of a name is Tig anyways?"

Tig looked back at her. "My name is Alex, ma'am" he answered. "Please Mrs. Belliveau...I love Aimee...with all my heart..."

"Love doesn't mean much in your world..." she spat, not letting him finish. She looked back to Aimee. "I know he's your first boyfriend, and you think you love him..."

"I DO MOTHER!" Aimee yelled. "Why can't you see that?"

"Your mother's right, Aimee" said Michael, finally getting involved in the conversation. He turned to Tig. "You said you were discharged from the Marines. Was it an honourable discharge?"

Tig looked at him and cleared his throat, squaring his shoulders back. "No sir...it wasn't" he said. He might as well be honest.

Michael nodded, smiling a sarcastic smile. "Just as I thought" he said. "God knows what else you've done...or are doing..."

"Dad!" said Aimee. She knew her mother was being stupid, but she thought her dad was at least trying.

Michael looked at her. "We think you should come home with us for a while...til this thing blows over".

"You need to start thinking clearly and think about your future" said Anne, agreeing. "Leave all this nonsense here and come back where you belong".

"I DO belong here!" Aimee yelled. She could not believe this was happening. "These people ARE my family!" She was so mad she was shaking, her hands in fists at her sides. "I love Tig...he loves me...that's all that matters".

"It's NOT all that matters!" Anne shouted back. "Look at him...what kind of future can you possibly have with a man old enough to be your father?"

"MOTHER!" Aimee yelled, but Anne kept going.

"He's a criminal, Aimee!" she shouted. "I did not raise you to live that kind of life!"

"You raised me to not judge people and that's exactly what you're doing!" Aimee yelled. "We're together and that's that! I'm NOT changing my mind!"

"Why are you so sure of this, huh?" Anne asked. "Are you that blinded?"

"I'm not blinded..." Aimee began, but Anne kept talking, not letting her finish.

"Look at you..." she looked down at Aimee's hand. "A tattoo...hanging around with bikers...can't you see what you've become?"

Aimee felt tears starting to fall. "What have I become mother..." she asked, calmly.

Anne stared back at her, coldly. "Someone I don't recognize..." she answered.

Aimee shook her head slowly. "I'm so sorry I ever called you...I'm so sorry I ever told you anything..." she said, through gritted teeth.

"You need to come home" said Anne. "You need to be with people who love you, and can take care of you..."

"Tig DOES love me...he DOES take care of me!" she answered. "He'd do anything for me, why can't you see that? He loves me, mom...he'd kill for me..."

"Oh really", said Anne sarcastically, " and how do you know that?"

"Because he already has!" Aimee shouted, the words coming out before she realized. The room went silent. Anne's face was one of horror as she slowly turned away from Aimee and turned her eyes to Tig. Tig stared right back at her, defiantly. Aimee was right - he would kill for her again if he had to, and he didn't care who knew it.

Aimee turned and ran for the door, flinging it open and running outside. Anne called out to her, trying to stop her, but she didn't listen. Tig followed her, reaching the driveway as she started her bike.

"Baby...wait!" he yelled over the roar, but she didn't listen. She backed out quickly and drove off, gunning the engine. Tig moved quickly to his own bike, starting it and following in the same direction while her parents looked on from the porch. He got to the end of the street and looked in all directions, but she was nowhere in sight. He drove straight, figuring she might have gone that way, but after several blocks there was still no sign. SHIT! This couldn't have possibly ended up any worse than it did. He had to find her. God only knows where she was gone, but he had to find her. He never knew her to ever do something stupid, but he didn't like the idea of her being out alone in the dark.

He pulled over and pulled out his phone, calling her number. No answer. He called Gemma, explaining in a nutshell what had happened, and told her to be on the lookout and to call him if she heard from her. He did the same to Happy and Chibs and a few guys from other charters, just in case she got that far. He started up the bike again and headed for the highway. He had to find her...he had to...


	167. Chapter 167

Happy grabbed his keys and his cut, throwing it on. Tig had called and told him about what happened, and that Aimee had taken off on her bike. He could hear the worry in his voice, and even though he didn't say anything, he was worried too. It was dark, and she shouldn't be out on the road alone, especially since everyone knew her connection to the club. She'd already been taken once by the Mayans, and if they got a hold of her again, he was sure it wouldn't end as well as it did before.

He was just getting on his bike, ready to start it up when he heard the unmistakable sound of another bike getting closer. He turned his head in the direction of the roar and breathed a sigh of relief - it was Aimee. He got off the bike and stood still while she pulled in and parked.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked, holding out his hands. "Do you know how fucking dangerous it is for you to take off like that?" He walked over to the bike as he spoke, keeping his eyes on her. When she didn't answer, or even look up at him, he laid his hand on her shoulder. "Aimee?"

This time, she did look up, and Happy could see how wet her face was from the tears streaming down under her glasses. She sobbed, letting it all out, but not saying a word, as she turned her body towards him.

"Oh shit..." said Happy as he wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't used to this, not at all. Happy had never comforted anyone in his life. He had no idea what to say or do, so he just let her cry. They stayed like that, right there in the driveway, for almost ten minutes. Finally, she pulled away and looked up at him, taking off her glasses.

"I didn't know where else to go..." she said between sobs. "I just...drove..."

"At least you came here" he said. "You'll be safe here".

Aimee nodded. "I know" she answered.

Happy let her go. "Come on...get your stuff off and come inside...alright?" Again, she nodded. He waited for her, then walked with her to the front door and inside. "You want some...coffee...or something?"

"No thanks..." she answered, sitting on the couch. She raised her head again. "Just some tissues..."

Happy smiled and headed down to the bathroom to get some. While he was in there, he pulled out his phone and dialed Tig's number. It was answered on the first ring.

"She's here, man" he said. "She's alright...just really upset".

Tig let out a long breath. "Thank God...I'm on my way". Happy hung up and walked back out to the living room.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" he asked, placing the box in front of her.

Aimee grabbed one and wiped her eyes and her nose. "God, what DIDN'T happen!" she said. "They hate him. My parents hate him! They don't even KNOW him! It's so not fair!"

Happy didn't say anything. He just let her talk. When Tig had told him that the parents were coming to visit, he knew what would happen. He knew they would dismiss him and everything to do with their world simply based on what they "thought" they knew. Unfortunately, Aimee hadn't been prepared for that kind of reaction since she saw the good in everything. She just assumed her parents would learn and accept.

"And I feel so stupid" she continued. "I told Tig he didn't have to worry, that they would like him...he must think I'm nuts!"

"No he doesn't" said Happy. "He loves you...you know that".

Aimee looked up at him, the tears coming again. "I know...and I want them to see that, too..." she said, "...but they won't even give him a chance..." She was sobbing again. Happy got up from his chair and walked over to the couch, sitting by her. He took her in his arms and laid her head on his shoulder, smoothing her hair.

"Don't cry baby girl..." he said, softly. "You guys are meant for each other...that's all that matters..."

"I know..." she said, sobbing, "but...I...didn't want..."

"Shh..." he whispered. "Just calm down...take some deep breaths..." He leaned back against the couch, taking her with him. She did as he said, trying to calm herself down, but she didn't stop crying. She laid her hand against his chest as she replayed everything in her mind. Happy kept smoothing her hair, and rubbing her arm, anything to make her feel better. They lay quietly for a long time, nearly a half hour, before Aimee lifted her head at the sound of a bike getting closer.

"I called him...let him know where you were..." said Happy. "He was worried..."

Aimee smiled and laid her head back down, but didn't say anything. Seconds after the engine was off, Tig was in the door, breathing heavy like he'd run a marathon. Aimee sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Jesus baby..." he said, crossing the room and pulling her up to hug her. "Don't ever do that to me again".

"I'm sorry..." she answered, "...I just needed to go...I'm sorry..."

Tig held her so tight she could barely breathe. Happy sat still on the couch, looking up at them. Tig met his eyes and mouthed a "thank you" to him, and Happy nodded. Aimee pulled back and looked up into Tig's eyes.

"You were right..." she began, "...I...don't know what to say...I'm so embarrassed..."

"Don't be..." he said, feeling bad that SHE felt bad. "You're not them...don't you dare feel bad..."

She sighed, burying her face into his neck. "This sucks" she said, still crying.

Tig chuckled. "Yeah...but we'll get through it..." Aimee pulled back and looked at him. "Think about all the other shit we've been through, baby...in these few months...we can get through this..."

Aimee smiled. "I guess so..." she said.

Tig ducked his head to look in her eyes. "You GUESS so?" he asked, making her smile more. "You BETTER fucking guess so...". He pulled her into him again. "I love you so much...nothing is gonna change that..."

Happy finally stood and moved around them, heading for the kitchen. "Fuck the parents..." he said, "...they don't live here...they can't tell you what to do..."

Aimee moved to sit back down on the couch, Tig right beside her. "But they're my PARENTS, Happy..." she said. "I can't...just...not have them in my life". She realized, after a few moments what she'd said, and looked to Tig. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

"It's alright baby...stop worrying..." he said, reaching up to wipe her eyes. "You SHOULD have them in your life". He paused for a moment, then continued on. "You know they only want what's best for you..."

"But YOU'RE what's best for me" she answered. "Why can't they see that?"

"Because they're parents" said Happy, coming back in and sitting across from them. "They never see the good shit...only the bad".

Tig chuckled. "And we're definitely the bad".

Aimee just looked at the two of them. She knew they were right, but she really didn't want to accept it. She was so torn. She loved her parents with all of her heart, but she hated the way they thought of Tig. She always thought they were good people, but now...now she wasn't sure anymore...

"You should call home" Tig said, as though he was reading her mind. "They're worried about you, too".

"I should just let them worry, then" she said, the tears gone and the spitey side coming out again. Tig gave her a look that said to call them, so she relented and pulled out her phone. She dialed the number and was met with a frantic mother answering.

"It's me..." Aimee said.

"Oh thank God...are you alright?" said Anne. "Where are you? Did Tig find you?"

"I'm at a friend's house...he's here too, not that you care..." she answered.

"Aimee...please come home...we need to talk...please..." Anne said.

"We already talked, mother" Aimee spat. "I think we're done with that..."

"No...please...I'm...we're sorry..."Anne said, stammering for words. "..things got carried away...please..."

Tig could hear every word, he was sitting so close. Aimee looked at him, and he nodded to her, letting her know that she should go. "I'll be back later..." she said. "I gotta go". She hung up the phone and looked at him. "If it starts again..."

"JUST...give it a chance..." he said, cutting her off. "If your mom wants to talk, then...let her talk..."

"I already did" said Aimee, looking away. She looked at Happy as she grabbed another tissue. "Thanks..." she said.

"No problem doll" he answered. "You can take them with you when you go". He smiled, making her smile. "There, that's better...that's what I like to see..."

Tig smiled too as he looked at her. "You want Hap to come back with us? Kick their asses or something?" he asked.

Aimee laughed. "That would be nice...although...I'm pretty sure it wouldn't help..." Everyone laughed, and Aimee started to feel a bit better. She felt comfortable again, surrounded by the men she trusted and the man who she knew loved her deeper than anything in the world. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose once more, then stood up.

"Ok...let's go.." she said, taking a deep breath. "...Whether things are fixed, or ending, it's happening now".

Tig stood up and kissed her cheek. "You sure?" he asked. Aimee looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah...I'm sure..."


	168. Chapter 168

Aimee walked into the house with a lump in her throat, her stomach in her boots and Tig's hand in a death grip. She tried hard to be cool, calm and collected, but just the sight of her mother and father filled her with dread. What happened earlier was horrible, and she couldn't get the words out of her mind that they'd said. She really, really didn't want a repeat.

"Baby..." said Anne, getting up from the couch and practically running over to her. It's funny, when her mother called her baby it meant something completely different from when Tig said it. Anne took her in her arms and hugged her tight. "Thank God you're alright!" Aimee didn't say anything. She didn't lift her arms to hug back. She simply stood still, clinging to Tig's hand. Finally, Anne let her go and stepped back a bit.

"We need to talk..." she said, straightening up.

"I don't know what else I can possibly say to..." Aimee began, but her mother spoke over her, interupting.

"...to Tig..." she finished.

Tig looked up at her, surprised. He looked to Aimee, who met his eyes, then looked back to her mother.

"Why?" Aimee asked. "So you can insult him some more?"

Anne shook her head. "No...I just...we..." she paused, searching for the right words. Finally, she turned to Tig. "Did she mean what she said?" she asked, her voice just barely above a whisper. Tig just stared at her, wondering which part she was talking about. "Did you...kill...someone for her?"

Tig heard Aimee's deep breath. "Mom..." she began, but Tig turned to her, touching her shoulder, making her stop. He turned back to her mother.

"Yes ma'am...I did" he said. "Aimee can tell you why...if she wants to...but that's up to her. It's not my place". He stopped, letting his words sink in. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat if I had to...if she wanted me to..." He gave Aimee's hand a squeeze.

"Well...I see..." Anne said, almost breathless. She moved back to sit down on the chair, looking as though she would faint. She laughed a crazy laugh. "I'm sorry...this is all just...I don't know what to think..."

Aimee looked from her mom, then back to Tig. "Maybe...you should go outside...or something...let me talk to her..." she said quietly.

Tig nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then headed outside. From the counter, Michael watched it all, and decided to follow him. Tig held the door, then closed it behind them. When they were outside, Tig automatically reached into his pocket for his smokes, only to find they weren't there. Shit. He was glad they weren't, but right now, he could really use one.

"You like cigars?" Michael asked, seeing him searching. Tig looked up at him, surprised.

"Yeah..." he answered. Michael reached into his jacket pocket pulling out two cubans and handing one to Tig. He flicked his lighter and lit them both, exhaling the same time as Tig did. They stood in silence for a moment until Michael finally spoke.

"How did you meet her?" he asked.

Tig took another long draw. "On the side of the highway" he answered. "Her bike broke down just outside Charming. I was riding home and saw here there".

"Why did you stop?" Michael asked.

Tig shrugged. "She looked like she needed help" he answered. He chuckled. "I had no idea she was a mechanic 'til I asked her what the problem was. I thought she'd say she didn't know, but she went down through the check list". He laughed again, smiling as he remembered.

Michael smiled too. "Yeah, she really surprised the hell out of us when she started riding. And then when she became a mechanic...we thought she'd lost her mind" he said. "Do you know that she studied classical piano?" he asked.

Tig nodded. "Yeah...she told me" he said. "I've never heard her play, though".

"She's amazing" Michael said. "Won all kinds of awards, played all across Canada at festivals and shows, and got a top scholarship for university, all for her talent...then she just up and threw it all away".

"But...she loves what she does..." Tig said.

Michael nodded. "I know...that's what we don't get" he said. "I mean...she was happy before, playing her music...but when she started on the bikes, she beamed. She was excited about it. Like...she'd found her calling or something".

"The old guys really dig her" Tig replied. "They hang around all the time, watching and learning. She's the only master mechanic of the vintage rides in like, all of California".

"Really?" Michael asked, surprised. He shook his head, getting quiet for a while. After a few more puffs, he looked up at Tig. "Why did you kill someone for her?" he asked, quietly. Tig was about to protest, saying it wasn't his place, but Michael lifted his hand up, stopping him. "She's my baby girl...I have a right to know".

Tig nodded. He knew he was right. He searched for the right words. "Someone hurt her..." he said.

"Who?" Michael asked, getting concerned. "What happened to her? Is she alright?"

"She's fine..." Tig answered. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again, unsure of how to say what he needed to. Finally, he took a deep breath and started. "I know...I'm not the kind of man...you had pictured for her. The truth is, she's not exactly my type either...well...she WASN'T...not until I met her, and got to know her...but I love her. She got hurt...because of me...because she knew me...they took her.."

"Who took her?" Michael asked, interupting, "What are you talking about?"

"The Mayans...another club..." Tig answered. "She went back to Riverside and they heard her talking...found out she was with me...it should never have happened and you have every right to blame me for it, but I vowed nothing like that would happen again...ever. I meant what I said, Mr. Belliveau...I'll kill for again if I have to".

Michael listened to what he had to say. He eyed him, nodding as he listened. When Tig was finished, Michael looked up at him and met his eyes. "I...honestly don't know what to say, son..." he said. "I mean...you hear that phrase all the time, someone telling someone that they'd kill for them...but I've never known it to actually happen..."

Tig clenched his jaw, ready for what he was SURE would come next...but it never came... He slowly let the breath out that he'd been holding as Michael continued on.

He looked up at Tig. "To take another life like that...and say you'd do it again...you must really love her".

"I do, sir...I do..." Tig answered. "She's...she's everything to me". He sighed again. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, I...I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't here..." he said, his words running out like water. "She's so kind, and loving...she's the best person, the best soul I've ever met. I've fucked up, more than once, but she's always seen the good...always seen the real me...I swear...I'd never hurt her...and I'll keep her safe 'til the day I die..."

Michael chuckled and laid his hand on Tig's chest. "I believe you...I do..." he said. He looked towards the house, then back at Tig. "She's our only one, you know...we worry about her...this all happened rather fast..."

"I know..." said Tig, "...she should have told you sooner..."

Michael waved his hand in the air, dismissing it. "We know now...that's the main thing" he said. He looked back to the house. "Don't worry, son...I'm in your corner..."

Aimee sat across from her mother, waiting for her to speak. The silence was deafening and she just wanted to get this over with. Finally, after several moments, Anne lifted her head.

"Why did he kill someone?" she asked, quietly.

Aimee looked at her mother for a moment, then dropped her eyes to the floor. She'd never really talked about it out loud. Everyone had known that night what happened, and there was no need to bring it up again. She opened her mouth to start, but only started laughing when she realized how crazy she would sound. Her mother looked at her like she'd lost her mind. Aimee got her composure and sighed.

"I was kidnapped..." she began. Anne's eyes went wide, and her mouth opened in shock. She started muttering, wondering what had happened, but Aimee kept going. "They knew...I knew the guys..." she said. "They tried to use me to get to them". Suddenly, Aimee was back there, living it all over again. She kept talking, forgetting that anyone was there listening... "Tig couldn't find me...he was worried...they brought me to an old train station and...and they set up a meeting...two guys...one of them...he...he made me..." She heard her mother's gasp, and came out of her trance. She blinked her eyes through the tears and looked at her. "Tig killed him...when he saw...he was so mad that they'd hurt me...it scared me, mom...I'd never seen anyone kill someone...but I realized how lucky I was. Tig was willing to do that for me...he was willing to risk everything for me...I don't know how to make you understand that. He loves me...more than anything...and I know he does..."

Aimee stopped talking, and looked at her mother. Anne was crying quietly, the tears rolling down her cheeks. "These guys...they're loyal, mom...to the death. If anything ever happened to me...and Tig wasn't there...one of them would come...they all would. They might be rough and might look bad, but they're not. I belong here...I know that. You have to see that..."

Anne stood and walked over to Aimee, sitting next to her, the tears still falling. "Baby I'm so sorry..." she said. "I didn't know..."

"You didn't give me a chance, mom..." Aimee answered. "You didn't give HIM a chance. I love him...and I'm not going to stop loving him. He wants me to be his girl, and I'm going to be. No matter what you say".

Anne nodded. "I know..." she said. She reached up and brushed Aimee's hair back from her forehead. "You know...when you were a little girl...I used to dream about your future. I pictured you in a big house, being successful, and when your talent came out, I knew it would happen. But most of all, I wanted you to be happy. When you got that bike, I was concerned. I was afraid something might happen. Then when you became a mechanic, I felt like you were throwing your life away. But as much as I didn't like it, I knew you were happy". She paused, taking Aimee's face in her hands. "Does he make you happy?" she asked. Aimee nodded. "Then that's all that matters. I love you...your father loves you...don't ever forget that".

Aimee felt the tears coming again. She sniffed, making her mother reach away from her and grab a tissue from her purse. She brought it back to Aimee's face, wiping her eyes. "I...don't know how to accept all this...and I don't think I want to know anymore about it...the bad things...but if you're happy...if he makes you happy...then that's all that matters..." Aimee smiled and nodded, glad to hear those words finally. Anne kissed her nose, then pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you" Aimee whispered, against her mother's neck.

"I'm sorry for what I said about him" Anne replied. Aimee leaned back, looking at her. "And I'm sorry for judging him. Anyone who's willing to kill for my baby is a good man in my books". She smiled. Aimee laughed, the complete absurdity of the phrase hitting her, as true as it was.

As they wiped their eyes, the door opened and Michael walked into the room, followed by Tig. "Everything alright in here?" Michael asked.

Anne turned around to face him, nodding. "I think so..." she said, looking back to Aimee. She stood up and crossed the room, stopping in front of Tig. "I need to apologize to you..." she began, "...We always taught Aimee not to judge people, but that's exactly what we did". She paused, looking over at Aimee. "She loves you very much...and I know you love her..." she looked back to Tig, "...hopefully...we can start over...if you'll allow us..."

Tig smiled. "Yes ma'am..." he said. "I'd like that". He looked at Aimee, who was smiling back at him, then back to her parents. "Thank you..."

The rest of the evening was spent with the four of them sitting in the living room, getting to know each other. Anne and Michael shared stories of Aimee's childhood while Tig listened, laughing over the embarrassing ones. He didn't have too much to add to the conversation, and thankfully no one pushed, but he was content to just sit and listen anyways. He let Aimee do the talking for him. Finally, well after midnight, they agreed to go to bed, and pick up where they left off in the morning. Aimee made sure her parents were comfortable before joining Tig in their bedroom. He was already in bed when she came in.

"Hey..." he said as she closed the door. He took a deep breath and sighed. "You ok?"

She crossed the room and sat on the bed. "Yeah...I think so..." She looked up at him. "I feel so much better.."

Tig smiled. "I know you do, baby" he said. "I do too". He paused as she got up and got undressed. "I told your dad...why I killed that guy..." Aimee stopped and looked at him. "He asked me why...I had to tell him".

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I told him that someone hurt you...that it was my fault..." he said.

"No it wasn't" Aimee replied.

"It wouldn't have happened if you didn't know me..." he said. "But...he understood. He said that I must love you a lot if I was willing to kill for you..."

Aimee pulled her shirt all the way off, then unzipped her jeans, pulling them over her hips and sitting on the bed. "I told my mom..." she said. "...I didn't say what they did, but...I think she understood". She pulled her jeans all the way off, then walked up to her side of the bed. "I'm glad they know. I don't think I could have kept that inside around them..."

She pulled back the covers and sat down, unhooking her bra and tossing it to the ground. She lay down and pulled the blankets back up. "They won't get in trouble...for knowing...will they?" she asked, looking to Tig.

He shook his head. "No one will know..." he answered, looking back at her. He leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you" he said.

Aimee turned on her side towards him. "I love you too..." She kissed him again and felt his hand move over her back, pulling her closer. He pushed against her, making her roll onto her back and moved his hand down her body. She broke away from his mouth as her hands came to his chest. "We can't..." she whispered. But Tig didn't stop. He couldn't. He wanted her. He wanted his girl. "Tig..." she whispered, but again he didn't stop.

Tig's mouth was covering her body in kisses, trailing his way down until he stopped on her nipple. His hand moved under the covers and onto her belly, moving lower until his fingers dipped inside her panties. He quickly found her clit and started rubbing it.

"Tig..." she hissed, but it was different than before. She wasn't stopping him anymore. Her hands were by her sides and she was letting him go. She felt herself building, and wanted him along for the ride. "Please..."

Tig moved away from her and knelt up, pulling the covers back. He quickly pulled her panties off, then got up to get a condom. When he came back to the bed, he gave it to her. "Open it" he whispered. She did as he asked while he got his boxers off. He was already rock hard. He knelt by her side and waited for her to put it on. She did, quickly, and smiled at him, urging him to hurry up.

Tig moved back between her legs and lined himself up. He pushed into her slowly, making her moan. Immediately, Aimee grabbed the pillow and held it over her face, squashing the noise. Tig pulled it down a bit so he could see her eyes. "Bite it baby..." he said. "I wanna see you..."

Aimee bit the pillow, grunting into it as he moved faster. She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, trying hard to not get any louder. Without warning, Tig dropped his weight on her and moved his hands under her back, clinging to her as he fucked her hard and fast.

"Please baby..." he whispered in her ear. "I need it..." He pulled the pillow away and covered his mouth with hers, swallowing any noise she made. He was breathless, and felt like he would pass out any second, but he dared not move away. Finally, he felt her squeezing him, and he knew she was cumming. He let himself go. He pushed into her, making her turn her head and gasp for air. He quickly reached up and covered her mouth with his hand, so no one would hear her. When she was quiet, he let go. He kissed her cheek, then her mouth, as he pulled out of her slowly. She looked up at him, her eyes glossy and opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her by putting his finger over her lips. "Shh" he said. Instead, he laid back on his side and took her in his arms. She didn't need to say anything...he already knew...


	169. Chapter 169

Tig woke early. The sun was just creeping in through the window as he yawned and rolled over and blinked into Aimee's face. She was on her side, facing him, sound asleep. He smiled as he looked at her. She was such a doll - a real life doll. She looked so peaceful as she slept, her mouth slightly open as she breathed deeply. Tig lifted his hand and brought his fingers to her lips, barely touching. He must have tickled her. As soon as he swept over them, she pursed her lips and ducked her head lower. Tig chuckled, shifting in closer to her and throwing his arm over her shoulder.

She was so beautiful, it hurt. He looked to her mouth once more, and thought about what had happened with the Mayans. He touched her lips again, vowing silently to never let it happen again. He couldn't imagine how scared she must have been, how terrified. Nothing should ever happen to girls like her - they were too innocent, too sweet. If he could, he'd do everything in his power to keep her safe and happy all the time.

He liked it when she was happy. Of course, he liked it when she was spitey, too. And silly, and horny, and every other side she showed him. He was so relieved when everything got worked out with her parents. He knew they were important to her, and he hated how upset she was. Now that they'd had a chance to talk, he could see that they were good people, just like her. They were just concerned about their baby. He would be, too, if he had a daughter in the same situation. But they had to realize that Aimee was HIS baby now, and he would protect her the same way they did.

He lifted his hand to her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb across her soft skin. He wanted to watch her sleep, but he also wanted to wake her up so that he could look into her eyes. She snuggled into him, tucking her head under his chin, and he moved his hand to her back, rubbing slowly. He felt her take a deep breath and sigh in her sleep and he smiled - maybe she liked what he was doing. He moved his hand lower, slowly, until it was on her ass. He gently kneaded her flesh, and soon felt her hips move slightly. He kept going, dipping his fingers in a little deeper on every pass. Soon, he heard her voice...

"What are you doing?" she muffled against his neck.

"Waking you up" he answered.

Aimee leaned back and looked at him. "What time is it?" she asked, her face scrunched up in "wake up" mode.

"Early" Tig answered. "I wanted you to wake up and talk to me".

Aimee laid her head back down on the pillow. "About what?" she asked.

Tig shrugged. "I don't know" he said. He stared at her, and she stared back at him. Finally she spoke.

"Are you high?" she asked.

Tig laughed. "No...why would you ask that?"

"Because you're staring at me, wanting to talk about something, but not talking, and your rubbing my ass..." she said. "That's kinda weird..."

"You want me to stop?" he asked.

"I didn't say that..." Aimee answered, grinning. She rolled towards him, more onto her belly and looked up at him. Tig grinned in surprise, both from her willingness to keep going in that area, AND her willingness to keep going with her parents there.

Aimee sighed and closed her eyes again, moving her arms up under her head. Tig shifted a bit closer and dipped his fingers in more, touching the spot. He rubbed gently, watching the goosebumps as they raised on her arms. He wanted to pull the covers all the way back and watch what he was doing, but keeping it hidden added a certain...something to it all. He laid his head down, looking at her while his fingers kept moving. Suddenly, she opened her eyes.

"Is it bad...that I like this?" she whispered.

Tig smiled and shook his head. "No baby...not at all.."

"But...most girls don't...do they?" she asked.

"I don't know" he answered. "I'm just glad that you like it". He smiled at her and got one in return. She closed her eyes again, but soon opened them after a few seconds.

"I didn't let Happy touch me there...when we were alone..." she said. "That's only for you..."

Tig grinned and leaned forward to kiss her nose. "I know baby..." he said, "...thank you..."

"Umm...can you just...you know...just do that...like...just your finger?" she asked, whispering. "I like YOU in there...but...sometimes it takes a while..."

Tig understood. He kissed her again. "Anything for you..." he whispered back to her. She smiled and closed her eyes again, getting comfortable. Tig reached his arm down lower, dipping his finger into her pussy and getting it wet, then moved it back to her ass, pushing in slowly. She took a deep breath, but looked content when Tig looked up to her face. He moved his finger in and out, only going to the second knuckle. That was enough for what she wanted. He wondered if she could actually cum like this, but soon got his answer when he saw her pull her arm down under her. He knew where it was going, and he felt the movement through the covers.

"I could have done that, you know..." he whispered.

Aimee smiled without opened her eyes. "You're already busy..." she said. Tig watched her, loving how sexy she was. Sex with her was so...open. From they moment they first touched, he felt that nothing was hidden with her, even through her shyness. Right now, she wanted to cum and she wasn't afraid to make it happen. He liked that.

"Is it good, baby?" he asked. She nodded as much as she could against the pillow. "You want more?" She shook her head.

"No...just like that...that's good..." she said. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Do you like watching me?" she asked.

Tig grinned. "Mm hmm" he answered.

"Better than porn?" she asked.

"Much" he answered. He moved in closer to her face. "Can I kiss you while you cum?" he asked.

Aimee giggled. "I'm not there yet" she said.

Tig laughed. He loved it when she was silly. "Well then you tell me when...alright?" Aimee nodded. She closed her eyes and Tig felt her hand moving faster, so he picked up his pace, too. It made her gasp, and she turned her head slightly to bite the pillow. Tig had told many a girl over the years to bite the pillow, but none did it as sexy as Aimee did. It still did something for him to see his little innocent angel being so damn naughty.

Outside in the hall, one door opened and another closed. It was one of her parents coming out of the room and going into the bathroom. Aimee's eyes flew open and she stared at Tig. He thought for sure she would stop, but suddenly she grinned and leaned close to him, like a school girl with a secret.

"I don't wanna stop..." she said, giggling.

Tig had to chuckle. "I don't either..." he answered.

"Ok" she said.

"Ok" he answered. They giggled like kids as Tig did a bit of maneuvering to get the covers up over their heads, his finger never stopping it's motion. There was enough light to see each other, but it was still darker.

"Tig?" Aimee asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Can you go faster?" she whispered. Tig pushed in and out, picking up speed. Aimee's hand did the same. He could hear her breathing faster and feel her body start to twitch and he knew she was getting closer. He watched her face and soon, her eyes opened again.

"Tig?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"You can kiss me now..." she whispered. Tig smiled and leaned towards her, covering her mouth with his. He pushed his tongue in, moving it around, and when he got hers in the right spot, he pulled back a bit and sucked on it, just as she had done to him last time at Happy's place. Aimee gasped and moaned at the same time, her body jerking as she came. Tig felt it. He kept moving his finger and his mouth, milking her until the very end. Finally, he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"We should go camping" he said.

Aimee blinked at him a moment, then laughed. "What?" she asked, still breathing heavy.

"Camping...you know...in a tent" he said. "This was fun!"

"You're so weird!" she teased. "It was really, REALLY good, though...I like it like this..."

Tig started moving his finger again. "You want another one?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Aimee shook her head and smiled, rolling away from him to get him to pull it out. "No..." she said. He did as she wanted, and watched as she sat up and moved down. He knew where she was going, and what she was about to do, but was surprised when he felt her hands under his knees, urging him to bend them. He did as she wanted, and let his legs fall open as she pushed against them. This was different...

Aimee flicked her hair back and lay down between them in the same position that Tig had done for her many times. She took his cock in her hand and stroked it slowly. "Is this ok?" she asked. "Like this?"

"God yeah..." he answered. The truth was, Tig had never really done this in this position before - he usually just lay normally - but if she wanted to try it, then God love her.

He was already hard, but a few strokes from Aimee's hand made him solid. She leaned up and took him in her mouth, moving her lips over only the head. Tig closed his eyes and swallowed. It felt so soft and so damn good. He felt her hand stop moving while she sucked. Normally, he liked both going on at the same time, but right now he didn't need it. She moved lower on him, taking him deeper. He could feel a sudden chill below her mouth, and realized that her hand was gone. Suddenly he felt the warmth of it lower, on his balls. She only laid her hand there first, but after a while she started moving it, feeling them. Tig had a feeling it was more curiosity on her part than any kind of intentional act, but he didn't mind. It gave him chills.

She played around for a while, rolling them and squeezing slightly, all the while moving her mouth up and down. Tig reached down and twirled his fingers through her hair. He felt so relaxed and so good and he never wanted it to stop. Aimee's hand dipped a bit lower, and he suddenly worried she'd want to try going "there" on him. He took a breath and held it, but soon her hand came back up to his cock and he breathed out. She moved it in time with her mouth and he felt himself getting closer. He wondered what it would feel like if she DID go there...

Aimee lifted her head slightly and lowered down on him even more, feeling him touch the back of her throat. Tig groaned, and she knew he liked it when she took him deep. She moved her hand faster, feeling his hips begin to move and she flicked her eyes up to his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open a bit. She loved seeing him like this. Usually, she was too lost in her own orgasm to watch him cum, but when she had the chance, she loved to see it.

"I'm gonna cum baby..." he hissed. Aimee looked back down and took a deep breath, bracing herself for the feeling. It was still a bit scary for her, having the choking feeling, but she knew she was ok. She'd already gagged on him before, so she wasn't embarrassed about it. After a few moments, she felt the first spurt and willed herself to relax.

Tig felt himself cumming, the feelings sweeping across his whole body. He jerked up as it hit, knowing he hit her throat, but he couldn't stop. And she was still on him - that much he could tell. Fuck it was good. He felt like he was cumming and cumming and cumming. Aimee didn't move until he stopped completely. It was only when she felt his hand push against her chin that she lifted off. She wiped her mouth and moved up to lie beside him, throwing her arm over his chest.

"You taste salty" she said. "Like popcorn..."

Tig turned his head to face her and laughed, breathless from the comedown. "You're so weird" he said.

"Well it's true..." she answered. "Am I salty?"

"Nope" he said, "You're sweet".

Aimee seemed satisfied with that answer and tucked in next to him. Tig was just dozing off when he heard her speak. "We're like Crunch 'N Munch" she said.

It took a second to register, but when it did, he laughed so hard he thought he might die. Aimee lifted her head and stared at him. "What..." she asked, in all seriousness. Tig just kept laughing, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Oh baby..." he said. "You're one in a million. That's totally gonna be your new nickname".

"What is?" she asked. "Crunch 'N Munch?"

"Yup" he said, starting to laugh again. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "I love you, my little dork".

Aimee kissed him back. "I love you too". She said. Tig closed his eyes and was feeling the sleep coming again, when he felt a tap on his side. He opened his eyes again to find her staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Thank you..."she said. "For not freaking out at my parents..."

Tig looked at her a moment, then rolled onto his side to face her. "They only want what's best for you...I understand that" he said. "They're good people...just like you". He brushed her hair back and smiled at her.

"Do you think we could take them somewhere tomorrow?" she asked. "Like...have an excursion somewhere?"

"Sure" he answered. "Where do you want to go?"

Aimee shrugged. "I don't know..." she said, "...where do you think we should go?"

Tig thought for a moment, wondering what they would like to do, then remembered something he'd been told. He gave her a big grin, making her face scrunch up in confusion as to what he was thinking, and he kissed her lips. "I know just the place baby..." he said.

"Where?" she asked.

Tig settled in, pulling her under his arm and sighed. "It's a surprise..."


	170. Chapter 170

Tig was happy. Actually, he was more than happy - he was excited. As he washed the shampoo from his hair, he couldn't help but smile, feeling good about everything. Her parents had finally come around, sort of, and now they could move forward and actually get to know each other more. They were good people, and for the first time in a long time, good people thought HE was good, too. Of course, the main thing was that it made Aimee happy, and when she was happy, he was happy.

And boy was she in a good mood! He chuckled to himself as he replayed their early morning adventure under the covers. God, she was such a hot little thing. He actually thought that she wouldn't want to do anything with her parents in the house, but she sure surprised the hell out of him! And ass play at that! He was the luckiest fucking man alive to have a girl that was just as kinky as he was. Well...maybe not AS kinky, but she was definitely working her way up to join him!

He shut off the water and stepped out of the tub, grabbing a towel. Out in the kitchen he could hear her singing along with the radio, and he smiled. He didn't know that side of her...her musical side. All he knew was the biker chick. Maybe after the little excursion with her parents, he'd know more...

Aimee felt like she was on cloud nine. She flipped over the pancakes and bacon, singing along to the Journey song on the radio. Everything was falling into place...it was working itself out. She was so relieved, too. If her parents hadn't come around, she had no idea what she would do. Thankfully it all worked out, and she didn't even have to weigh the possibilities...

"Smells good baby" said Tig, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks!" she answered. "I was in the mood to make a special breakfast...instead of just cereal or toast or something..."

Tig chuckled as he kissed her ear. "You're certainly in the mood..." he said, letting his words hang.

Aimee closed her eyes as the shiver moved through her. Good Lord, she had sensitive ears! She felt herself leaning back against him, but caught herself, opening her eyes and focusing on the food. "Tig...I gotta cook.." she said. He didn't stop. "Tig...come on...later, ok?"

"Later?" he asked, between nips.

"Yeah..." she answered.

"You promise?" he asked, this time licking.

Aimee sighed. "Mm hmm..."

"When we get home.." he began, "...I swear...I...am...gonna..."

"Ahem.." Michael cleared his throat from the doorway of the kitchen, making Tig jump back about two feet from Aimee, nearly knocking over one of the chairs. Aimee blushed a million shades of red. "Your mother wants to know if you have any batteries. Her camera died".

"Umm...yeah...I'll get them..." Aimee stammered. She turned down the burners and turned quickly, walking past her dad down the hall. She didn't look at Tig. Michael, however, did...

Tig looked at him and gave an awkward smile. "Mornin'..." he said, attempting to be normal, but Michael simply looked at him. After a few moments, he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a coffee.

"Another beautiful one out there" said Michael, nodding to the window. Tig breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah..." he answered. He walked over to the counter and picked up a mug, pouring a coffee for himself, then joined Michael at the table.

Michael took another few sips, then set his cup down, staring down at it. "You know...I respect you, Tig" he began. "And I'm grateful for what you did for my little girl. We both are. You obviously love her very much". He paused a moment, and flicked his eyes up to meet Tig's. "I know this is your house, but could you please not do that in front of me?"

Tig felt himself blush. "No sir...I mean...yes sir." he answered. "I'm sorry..." If he only knew what they were doing earlier...Tig felt himself get redder and slightly hard...

"It's a bit weird...ya know?" said Michael, his face screwed up. Tig simply nodded. This wasn't awkward or anything...

"It's not burnt is it?" asked Aimee, running back in. "Oh thank God". She checked her breakfast and saw it was all ok. She turned and looked over her shoulder at the two men. "You guys hungry?"

"Yes" they answered at the same time. Aimee looked at them and laughed.

"Well...good!" she said. "Mom! Breakfast is ready!" She moved quickly, getting plates and cups and getting everything served and ready. Anne joined them shortly after, sitting next to Michael while Aimee sat with Tig.

"You guys up for an excursion today?" Aimee asked.

"Where?" asked Michael.

Aimee looked to Tig. "I don't know..." she said. "Tig has an idea, but he won't tell me...says it's a surprise".

Michael and Anne looked to Tig, who finished swallowing his food then smiled at them. "I think you're going to like it" he said. "A lot".

They nodded. "Ok..." said Anne. "Do I need to change? What should I bring?"

"Nothing" said Tig. "Just yourselves". He turned to Aimee. "You gotta get Gem's jeep again...she won't mind".

Aimee nodded. "Already called her" she answered. "I'm just gonna swing by after breakfast. I've got to pick up a few things anyways".

"Who is Gemma?" asked Anne. "A friend of yours?"

"Yeah, she's Clay's old la..." Aimee began, but stopped herself. "She's Clay's wife". She looked at Tig, who gave her a small grin.

"Who's Clay?" asked Michael.

"He's my boss" Aimee answered. "The president of the club".

"Ah...I see..."said Anne. She looked back down and resumed eating. Aimee knew it was still a lot for them to take in, but she was glad to see her mother just listening and not freaking out.

The rest of the conversation was mainly about Charming and getting caught up about things back home. Aimee listened as her parents told her about everyone and what they were up to, and Tig watched Aimee. He wondered what she was like as a kid. Her parents had told a few stories, but he wondered what she was really like. What was she like in school? Was she a tomboy growing up? It intrigued him, and he found himself mentally banking a million questions to ask her...

"Tig!" Aimee yelled, getting his attention and making him come back to reality. "Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" he asked. "Sorry...I was just thinking..."

Aimee eyed him for a moment, then smiled. "You're so weird..." she said. "I said, do you mind doing the dishes while I go get the jeep".

He shook his head. "No, not at all" he answered. He gave her a smile, and watched as she stood up and brought her plate to the counter. When she came back, she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips. Tig's eyes went to Michael's as he let her kiss him. "See you in a bit" he said as Aimee pulled away and moved to the door.

When she was gone, he turned back to her parents and smiled. Another awkward smile. Maybe he should have told HER to stay while he got the jeep...

"So..." said Anne. She paused, unsure of what to say. Next to her, Michael laid his fork down, and she thought about the dishes. "You wanna wash or dry?" she asked.

"Oh no, ma'am" said Tig. "I'll take care of that. You guys just hang out or whatever..."

"Oh don't be silly" she said. "I've washed many a dish in my day...I don't mind".

"You really don't have to ma'am" he answered. "There's not that many..."

Anne laid her hand on Tig's arm. "Please...stop calling me ma'am" she said, smiling. "Call me Anne".

Tig smiled. "Yes ma'am... I mean...Anne".

"And he's Michael...ok?" she asked. Tig nodded. "Ok...now...let's do these dishes". She stood up and carried over a bunch from the table, Tig in tow. Michael brought the rest, and helped get them into the sink, starting the process.

Anne began to laugh. "She's still the same...skipping out on the dishes..." Michael laughed, obviously remembering Aimee's behaviour from the past. Tig felt a little left out, not knowing that side of her. Anne looked at him. "I'll bet she spent a few days cleaning before we got here, didn't she".

Tig chuckled. "Yeah...she did".

"I knew it" she said. "She's not exactly the best housekeeper, in case you haven't noticed. Her motto is, she'd rather ride".

Tig laughed. "That's for sure!" he said. "But she's not a slob or anything. It's always all tidy and shit out here, but the bedroom IS kinda messy. We don't ever really make the bed, and her clothes are all over..." He stopped when he met Michael's eyes and realized he'd gone over that "too much information" line again. He cleared his throat. "Sorry..." he said, feeling the blush again.

Anne didn't say anything. She just kept looking down into the water, washing the dishes. It was silent in the kitchen and Tig wondered if it was possible to die from awkwardness. He flicked his eyes up to the clock. How long could it possibly take to pick up a jeep?

Aimee pulled into the lot and parked her bike by the garage. She hung her helmet over the mirror and walked to the office, still humming the Journey song. "Hey Gemma...thanks for letting me take the jeep again!"

Gemma looked up from the computer, pulling her glasses down onto her nose. "Well aren't YOU in a good mood this morning" she said, getting up and walking over to Aimee. "Must have had a good night, huh?" she asked. "He make you squirt?"

"GEMMA!" Aimee hissed, looking around. "No...he didn't".

"Well he did SOMETHING!" she said, grinning. "Tell me..."

Aimee looked at her for a moment then slowly started to grin herself. "Well...first of all, my parents finally came around and everything is cool" she said.

Gemma waved her hand, annoyed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." she said. "Tell me about the sex..."

"We didn't have sex..." Aimee began, getting a confused look from Gemma, "...we did...something else..."

Gemma took Aimee's hand and pulled her over to the chairs to sit down. "Oooh...what?" she asked. "What did you do?"

"Well...he kinda...well..." Aimee stammered.

"Spit it out!" Gemma yelled.

"He...kinda just...played with...my ass...a bit" Aimee finally said. Gemma's smiled disappeared and she looked at her blankly, like she was disappointed.

"That's it?" she asked. "What's so great about that?"

"Well I liked it" said Aimee. "It was fun. We did it under the covers, like...over our heads. It was like we were camping. And then one of my parents got up to go to the bathroom, but we didn't stop! It was so exciting...like I was doing something really wrong..."

Gemma laughed. "My kinky little mechanic" she said, shaking her head. "Who would've thunk it..." Aimee just shrugged. "He's got you into all kinds of shit..."

"Well...I don't mind..." Aimee answered. "I think it's fun". She looked around again, then leaned in closer, her voice lower. "Do you think it's...weird...that I like that? Like...is it normal?"

Gemma laughed. "Normal is not expected if you're with Tig!" she said. "But don't you worry baby...you do what you want. It's not weird". She paused, grinning at her. "You givin' it to?"

Aimee looked at her confused. "Giving what?" she asked.

"Whatever..." said Gemma. "Are you giving HIM any freaky shit?" Aimee still looked confused. "Two can play the game, you know..." she said. "You try anything out on him?"

"Like what?" Aimee asked. She didn't know of anything TO try.

"Bondage...role play...pain..." said Gemma. "Whatever you want to do. I'm pretty sure Tig would be up for it".

"Really?" Aimee asked.

Gemma looked at her and nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah...really" she said.

"But...I'm not into that stuff..." she began. "I don't know what I could do..."

Gemma grinned. "You could always find his A-spot" she said.

Aimee tilted her head. "His what?" she asked. Gemma bust out laughing. "What's that?" Aimee continued.

Gemma got up from her chair and moved to the office door, closing it. She turned back to Aimee and walked back over. "Listen closely, doll...this is a lesson worth learning..."


	171. Chapter 171

There were six hundred and fifty eight tiles on the living room ceiling. Tig was sure of it because he had counted them three times in the past hour and a half. After the dishes were done, he and the 'rents had moved to the living room, making small talk - VERY small talk - while they waited for Aimee to come back. He had no idea what was taking so long at the garage, but he hoped that she would hurry up and come back. He could NOT count the tiles again.

Finally, when his eyes were starting to wander upwards once more, he heard the jeep pull in. He quickly stood up. "She's back!" he announced, as he headed to the door to greet her. Thankfully, her parents seemed as relieved as he was, so he didn't feel too bad. It wasn't TOTALLY awkward waiting all that time - they DID talk a bit - but it still wasn't overly comfortable. They were trying, and Tig had to give them credit for that. Thankfully, they didn't ask anything about the club or any of the guys. He wouldn't have been able to answer them with much, if anything, and for sure that would only cause more tension. Things were going good, and that's the last thing they needed.

Aimee opened the door and walked in, almost hitting Tig. "Oh...hey..." she said, wondering why he was so close to the door. "Everything ok?" she asked.

Tig nodded. "Yeah...we were just waiting for you to come back...that's all..." he said, giving an odd smile. Aimee realized that it must have been a bit awkward for all that time, and she remembered what had been keeping her. She looked at Tig and started to blush. Tig saw it, and tilted his head.

"What?" he asked.

Aimee shook her head. "Nothing..." she said, moving past him. She walked into the living room. "You guys ready to go?"

Anne and Michael both stood and nodded. "I think so..." said Anne. She looked to Tig. "Are you sure I don't need to bring anything?" she asked.

Tig shook his head. "No ma'am...I mean...Anne" he said, smiling. Aimee looked from him to her mother, wondering when THIS little change had come about, but liking it all the same. "I'll drive" he said. Aimee threw him the keys, and they headed out the door and into the jeep.

Aimee kept an eye on the surroundings, trying to figure out where Tig was taking them. He got on the highway and headed in Happy's direction, but she thought for SURE they weren't going there. Her mother would have a stroke if she met him! Aimee felt herself blush again, thinking about everything she'd done with Happy. Oh my God, if her parents ever knew that... She checked the highway signs and couldn't think of what was in the towns coming up that Tig would want them to see. She'd ridden out this way many times, and it was just regular little places, nothing special. She turned her head and glanced to him. He did the same, meeting her eyes, and grinned. What was he up to?

"Busy at the garage?" Tig asked.

Aimee shook her head. "No...not really" she answered. "Dog and Clayton were just kinda sitting around when I got there".

Tig looked at her, then looked back to the road. "So what took so long to get the jeep?" he asked.

Aimee's head whipped around to look at him. "I was...umm...just talking to Gemma...that's all..."

Tig saw the blush come back and he wondered what they were talking about. Aimee hadn't blushed in a while, so whatever it was must have been juicy. He grinned as he looked ahead, darting his eyes up to the mirror to see if her parents were watching. They weren't. He scooted his hand over quickly and gave her knee a squeeze. Aimee jumped at the contact, but couldn't help but grin back.

"Later..." Tig mumbled. It was low enough that Anne and Michael couldn't hear, but Aimee heard it loud and clear.

"Mm hmm" she answered.

"What dear?" asked Anne.

Aimee turned around. "Nothing...just clearing my throat..." she answered. "Um...did you know that Arizona has these giant snakes?"she said, changing the subject. She looked at Tig, smiling. Two could play this game...

"Oh?" asked Michael.

"Yeah..." answered Aimee. "Tig and I went there on a trip and I kept hearing about these big snakes. They're like, huge, and they live in dark, wet places..."

Tig clenched his jaw. "Little wench..." he thought. He should have known, though - Aimee was a smart girl. She was quickly learning how to play this game. He suddenly felt his jeans getting a bit tighter in the crotch area...

"My God..." said Anne. "Are they poisonous?"

"I'm not sure" said Aimee. "But supposedly the venom can knock you right out. Right Tig?" She looked at him, her face an expression of innocence.

Tig decided to play along. "Oh yeah..." he answered. "When it finds the right prey, it plays with it for hours and hours before it finally decides to finish it. But sometimes it just goes right for it, and it's over in a few minutes".

"What are these things called?" asked Michael. "I'll have to google it when I get home".

"I'm not sure..." said Aimee. "The locals just kept calling it the big one. But you know...I'll bet it's not really big at all. It's probably some teeny tiny little thing that's totally harmless". She gazed over at Tig, gauging his reaction. He just chuckled.

"Maybe..." he answered. "Or...maybe not..."

Aimee laughed. "I'd like to see one" she said. "Judge for myself". Tig looked at her, grinning, then looked back to the road.

"We're almost there..." he said. "Just a few more miles..."

Aimee turned back around and looked ahead. She still couldn't figure out where they were going. Tig pulled off the highway and drove down an older country road until they came to a small town. It appeared to be bigger than Charming, though. Everyone looked around at the shops and buildings as he drove, winding through the streets. Finally, he made a few more turns, then pulled into the parking lot of an old church. He stopped and turned off the jeep.

Aimee looked out the window, then looked at him. "A church?" she asked. "You brought us to a church?" Tig just smiled and opened his door, getting out. "None of us are religious, you know..."

Again, he just smiled and led the way for everyone to follow him inside. It was the middle of the week, so there was no one around, but the door was still unlocked. The church was old, really old, and the smell of the wood hit them as they walked inside. Just the porch alone was cool. Aimee loved old architecture, but she'd never told Tig that, so there had to be another reason why they were here.

Tig let Aimee and her parents look at the photographs and plaques that covered the porch walls for a minute, then directed them to follow him. He opened another set of doors, which led into the main body of the church, and walked up the aisle. About ten rows from the front, he stopped and turned to Aimee, holding out his hand towards the beautiful shiny concert grand piano sitting off to the side.

"I hear you're quite the player..." he said. "How about a concert?" Aimee looked to the piano, then back to Tig.

"What a wonderful idea!" Anne said. "Gosh, we haven't heard you play in forever..."

Aimee looked at her mother, then Tig, then back to the piano. This was the surprise? It totally wasn't what she was expecting at all. She hadn't played in a while - a LONG while. Could she even remember how?

"How did you know about this place?" she asked, looking back to Tig.

"I used to come here sometimes..." he answered, his voice soft. Aimee knew the tone. It meant that it was something he didn't really want to talk about. She nodded, understanding.

"Play us a tune" said Michael. "Play that one that I like".

Aimee took a deep breath. "I don't even know if I can anymore..." she said. She walked slowly to the piano, running her hand along the top. Behind her, she heard the old wooden seats creak and knew that everyone was sitting down, getting comfortable. She sat on the bench and laid her hands on the keys, playing a chord. The piano was in tune and sounded great. She played the chord again, then looked up at everyone.

"I don't know what to play..." she said. She locked eyes with Tig and suddenly felt nervous. One of the things she'd been known for during her musical career was having nerves of steel. She NEVER got nervous, even when she played in front of important people. To her, music was something she loved, not something for her to fear. Maybe that was why she did so well and won so many awards. But right now, knowing Tig was sitting there watching her, listening to her, she was nervous. He'd never heard her play - what if he thought it was stupid? Classical music wasn't exactly his thing. What if she tripped all over the notes? His whole little excursion out here would be a waste.

"Play something..." he said, getting her attention and bringing her back to the moment. "I wanna hear you..." He gave her a smile. Aimee smiled back, feeling a little better, but not much. She turned back to the keys and thought about what to play. One of the pieces that she often did was the first movement of the Pathetique Sonata. Beethoven was her favourite composer, and the Pathetique was one that she was known for. She moved her fingers to the keys for the opening notes, but didn't push down. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, and she felt breathless. The words of her old teacher came back to her, telling her to close her eyes and feel the music. Live it, breath it, and then when she was inside it, play. Slowly, everything else faded away, and she was all alone. She pressed in on the opening chord, hitting it with power before letting it fade into the secondary notes. The introduction sang, bringing her back to the stages she'd spent many years on. When she reached the theme, she opened her eyes and watched as her fingers flew over the keys. Every note, every chord was as perfectly done as when she had practiced for hours on end.

The beginning gave way to the middle, the theme changing the mood of the piece, and Aimee could feel the power and rush from performing. She glided through the measures with ease, leading into the ending. She closed her eyes, her hands moving effortlessly over the keys, knowing exactly where to go. The notes were fast and furious, and the sound echoed through the entire church as she built to the ending, playing the final chord as loud as she could, her hands flying off the keys when she was done.

She was out of breath. Her chest was heaving as she slowly opened her eyes. A few seconds passed and suddenly, there was clapping from the seats. The first one startled her, making her remember that she wasn't alone. She quickly turned to them, blinking. Her parents were beaming, big smiles across their faces as they stood and applauded. She gave them a little smile, still reeling from the experience, then turned to Tig.

Tig clapped slowly as he looked at her, tears running down his face. Aimee's smile faded as she looked at him, wondering why he was crying. When they met eyes, he gave her a smile, then quickly wiped his eyes before anyone else would notice.

"God that was amazing!" said Anne. She shook her head. "You have such a gift".

"Yes you do" said Michael. "I certainly hope you still get to play out here".

Aimee looked from them to Tig, and saw that he was looking away. She got up from the piano, closing the cover, and walked over to meet them in the aisle. As she got closer, Tig walked on ahead, not looking at her or speaking to her. Her parents kept talking about the piece and her performance, but Aimee only half listened. She kept her eyes on Tig's back, wondering why he was acting this way. She urged her parents along with her, moving quickly to the porch, where she found him off to the side looking at one of the pictures.

"Hey...you guys go on out, ok?" she said. "I just wanna ask Tig about coming up here again...who the minister is and all that..." They agreed and walked outside, talking to each other about what they'd just heard and how good it was to hear it again.

"Hey..." she said, walking up behind him. "I know it's not really your style and all..."

Tig turned around to face her. "You were amazing, baby..." he said. "You're so talented..." He stopped, another tear falling down. Aimee looked at him, confused, and reached up to wipe it away.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

Tig laughed, reaching up and taking her hand away, holding it in his. "I don't know..." he said. "Seeing you playing...it's like...you were really into it, you know? It just...I don't know..."

"Made you all emotional?" she asked, smiling.

Tig nodded. He looked at her, meeting her eyes, then looked away. "Shit baby...I'm not used to all this..."

Aimee giggled and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him. "It's ok..." she said. "They cry all the time. I'll play something lighter next time, I promise". She moved to turn and go, but Tig caught her arm. He stared at her a long time before he started to speak.

"Do you...feel...like you're stuck here?" he asked.

Aimee looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You belong on a stage, baby" he said. "I mean, I know you love working on the bikes..."

"Did they say something to you?" she asked.

"No" he answered. "Well...a little bit...they said that they couldn't understand you giving up your music...I can't either. You're so good..."

"And I'm a good mechanic, too" she said, cutting him off. "I love what I do, Tig".

"I know...but..." he began, but Aimee interupted again.

"But what?" she asked.

Tig sighed, looking down at his hand still holding hers. "I don't want you to feel like you can't do something..." he said. "I don't want you to regret anything..."

Aimee took a step closer to him, looking up into his face. "I love music" she said. "I always will. It's a part of me that will never go away. And if I can play every once in a while, then that's great. But I love bikes, too. I love working on them, and getting my hands dirty. But neither one defines me. I can do both and love both. And don't you dare think that you're keeping me from doing anything, because you're not. I can do what I want. And right now, in my life, I want to be with you, doing what I love, what makes me happy".

Tig smiled at her. "I wish I was as smart as you" he said. "How old are you again?"

"Thirty two" Aimee answered. "Why?"

Tig shook his head. "You're so damn wise" he said. "How's you get to be like that?"

Aimee shook her head. "I'm not wise, Tig..." she said. "I just know what I want".

He looked at her a moment. "Why did you give up music anyways?"

Aimee sighed. "That's a long story..." she began, "...and mom and dad are waiting outside. We should go". She took his hand and pulled him along. Tig didn't question her further, but he did think it was odd for her to change the subject so quickly. Normally it was HIM who didn't like to talk about stuff. As they got to the main door, she stopped and turned to him.

"Thank you for taking me here" she said. "Maybe we could come back sometime? And I'll play for you again?"

Tig smiled and nodded. "You bet, baby" he answered. "A concert for one". He leaned down and kissed her, taking her face in his hands. It was deep and passionate, and when they broke apart, Aimee looked up at him, gasping for air. "Gotta get 'em in while I can" Tig explained. "Your dad doesn't like seeing it..."

Aimee giggled. "Well you better do another one, to tide us over 'til we get home..." She barely finished the sentence when his mouth was on hers again. Finally, after a long time, Aimee pulled away.

"Ok...we really gotta go..." she panted. She took a step, but Tig caught her arm, making her turn back.

"What was all that blushing about earlier?" he asked, eyeing her. "What happened at the garage?"

Aimee cleared her throat. "Nothing" she answered. Tig's expression said he didn't believe her. "Nothing!" she said again. "Really!" Tig saw the blush coming back, and saw the little grin she was trying to hide. He leaned in close to her face and whispered.

"I'm going to find out...one way or another..." he said. He let her go and held open the door for her. Aimee stepped outside and walked to the jeep, not looking back and making eye contact.

"Yes you will..." she said, under her breath, grinning. "Yes you will..."


	172. Chapter 172

"There you are..." said Anne, looking up as Aimee and Tig walked down the steps of the church, "..I was starting to think you'd forgotten about us".

"Nah...we were just talking" Aimee answered, looking back over her shoulder to Tig. She gave him a smile, and he smiled back, but his was more of an impish grin. Aimee still felt the shiver of his words - that he would find out what she was up to - and she couldn't wait to get back home. But there was a problem...her parents.

"I was thinking..." said Anne, "...how would you like for me to cook dinner tonight. Your favourite".

"Mom, you and dad are guests," said Aimee, "I don't expect you to cook..."

"I know, but I want to" Anne answered. "I haven't cooked for you in a long time. We miss you, you know".

Aimee sighed. It HAD been a long time since she'd had her mother's lasagna. It was the BEST lasagna in the entire world. Since moving to the States, she hadn't bothered to try and make it, since it was quite a big process. She smiled back to her mom.

"I know..." she said. "Ok...cool. Tig, you like lasagna?"

"Love it, baby" he answered, climbing into the driver's seat.

Anne clapped her hands together. "Great!" she said. She got in and buckled up, then leaned forward touching Tig's arm. "Do you think we could stop at a grocery store so that I can get a few things?"

"Sure thing" he answered. Aimee smiled at him, then smiled at her mom. She was on top of the world. Everything was so great, and she was very proud that her mom and dad were actually making an effort to be accepting and friendly with Tig. But she still had her little problem...

Aimee was quiet during the drive back to Charming. Her mind was on overdrive, though, trying to figure out a way to get Tig alone. After learning her lesson from Gemma, she was eager to...try...a few things. Of course, there was always the possibility that Tig wouldn't allow it, but it wouldn't hurt to try. God, she was nervous just thinking about it! But Tig had always been cool with her in the bedroom, so she knew she didn't have to be, but still! Her parents only had one more day after this one left in Charming...could she wait until then?

"Helloooooo" said Tig, tapping her leg. Aimee turned to him, blinking.

"What?" she asked.

He chuckled. "You alright?" he asked. She looked at him confused. "Your mom's talking to you..." he explained.

"Oh...sorry..." Aimee said. She turned to her mom. "What is it?"

Anne looked at her, concerned. "Honey are you ok?" she asked. "You seem distracted..."

Aimee felt the blush coming back. "Yeah, I'm fine...really" she said. "Just thinking...that's all. What's up?"

Anne eyed her for a moment, then decided to let it go. "Well, we were thinking that you should plan a trip back home sometime soon...to come see everyone" she said. "Your grandmother is getting older, and I know she misses you terribly..."

"I know" said Aimee. "I was talking to her the other day". She looked at Tig. "Maybe we could go on bike sometime...make a real trip out of it..."

Tig glanced to her, smiling, then looked back to the road. He'd be up for it - he'd go anywhere with her - but a trip to Canada, especially the other side of it, would take up a good chunk of time, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to leave the club for that long. Lord knows he'd already gotten a lot of leeway from Clay over these past few months.

"Well...I just thought I'd put the idea out there for you.." said Anne. "You know...think about us once in a while..."

"I do think about you guys, you know that" said Aimee. She gave her mom and dad a smile, then turned back around. Tig glanced at her again and saw the little smile, and he knew she would love to go.

When they finally reached Charming, Tig drove to the grocery store and parked. Aimee got out with her parents while Tig stayed put. She looked back at him, wondering why he wasn't coming, and he held up his phone.

"Gotta check in, baby" he said. "I'll be here..." Aimee smiled and headed inside. Tig dialed Clay's number and waited for an answer. "Hey...just letting you know I'm back" he said. "Anything on the go?"

"Naw...not much" Clay answered. "Just waitin' on the word about the shipment. Looks like it might be bumped up".

"To when?" Tig asked. It was supposed to be the following week.

"Day after tomorrow" said Clay, "if all goes as planned. Better to throw off any trackers".

"Right" said Tig. "Alright, let me know".

"Will do" Clay answered. "Hey...how goes the day with the parents?"

Tig laughed. "It's all good" he said. "Leave it to Beaver got nothing on us..."

Clay laughed on the other end. "Aww...you're such a good son in law..."

Tig laughed and said his goodbyes, hanging up. He knew he'd get insane amounts of teasing from Clay and the guys about this, but that came with the territory. The truth was, he was glad they were getting along. He was glad that they were making the effort to like him and get to know him, and if he was being REALLY truthful, he was glad to have a family, even though they weren't his. The more he was around Aimee and her parents, the more he realized he missed not having his own, but he was slowly starting to feel like he was belonging to one again.

As he looked to the store, his cell rang. He checked the number and saw it was Happy. "Hey man, what's up?" he asked, answering it.

"How's it going?" Happy asked. "Everything alright with you guys over there?"

In everything that happened, Tig hadn't been talking to Happy to tell him that things were fine. "Yeah...it's all good..." he said. "They like me now...I think..."

Happy laughed. "So no killin' 'em then?" he asked.

Tig laughed back. "Nah man...they're good people" he said. "Just like Aimee..."

"Aww..." Happy teased. "When are they going?"

"Day after tomorrow..." Tig answered. "Hey...you know anything about this shipment coming in up in Bakersfield?"

"Clay mentioned something about it...said you were handling it" Happy answered. "You need backup?"

"I don't think so...should be pretty routine" Tig replied, "but you can come along if you want. I was thinking of bringing Aimee, too".

Happy chuckled. "You can't leave the pussy can you..." he said.

"You know it!" said Tig, laughing. "I just thought...a little adventure can't hurt..."

"You run it by Clay?" Happy asked.

"Not yet...I'll wait 'til later..." Tig looked up to see Aimee and her parents coming back. "Gotta go man...I'll talk to you later.." He hung up and smiled as they got in. "All set?" he asked.

"I think so..." said Anne. "I hope you're hungry...we've got enough for an army!"

Tig laughed. "Sounds good!" He started the jeep and headed back to the house. When they arrived, Aimee turned to Tig as she got out.

"Stay here..." she said. "We've gotta bring the jeep back to Gemma, and I gotta get my bike". She reached into the back to grab a couple of bags and followed her mom and dad inside. Tig put the jeep in park, leaving it running, and suddenly had an idea...

Aimee dropped the bags and showed her mom where all the pots and pans were, then left them alone. She told them she had to bring Gemma's jeep back and pick up her bike, and that she and Tig would be back soon, as he'd probably want to drop into the clubhouse. Her parents went right to work preparing the meal, and Aimee walked back outside. She climbed into the passenger seat buckling up, and turned to Tig. She was met with a sly little grin.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing..." he answered, calmly. He backed out and headed to the garage, not speaking a word. Aimee sat in silence, too, wondering what he was up to. She kept sneaking glances at him, but he never once returned them. Instead, he kept his eyes straight ahead. Finally, they pulled into the lot. It was pretty empty - only a few bikes were there, and only a few cars. Tig pulled up by the office and got out, Aimee following close behind.

"Where is everyone?" he called to Dog.

"Pope!" Dog answered back. "That hospital run is on today..."

"Oh right..." said Tig. He turned to Aimee. "Oh well...guess we missed out".

"Guess so..." she said. She began walking towards her bike, when Tig reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her. He pulled her backwards, making her change direction, and pulled her along with him into the garage. They walked through the empty office, out into the main bays, and down the back hallway until they came to the bathroom. Tig all but shoved her inside, following her in, then turned and closed the door, locking it. Aimee stood wondering what was up, about to ask him, when he turned to her.

"Get naked" he said.

Aimee's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "What? Tig...we're in the..."

"I said...get...naked..." he said, the words slow and deliberate. He took a few steps towards her in the small bathroom, ending up towering over her and looking down into her eyes. "I've spent the entire day with your mother and father" he began. His voice was low, and quiet and calm. "You've spent the day teasing me. You owe me some pussy time".

Aimee swallowed. God she loved it when he got like this. "I...I...do?" she asked.

Tig nodded. "Yes you do" he said. "Now...get..naked. And don't make me say it again..."

"Or what?" she asked, speaking before her brain caught up with her mouth. For some reason, she had a habit of doing that...

Tig grinned. "Oh...you wanna play, huh?" he asked. He slowly brought his hands up to her shoulders, turning her around to face the sink. "I was fine with just a good, hard fuck...but if you wanna play...well...we'll play..."

Aimee felt a shiver. As she stared at the both of them in the mirror, she watched as Tig moved up behind her and reached down to undo her jeans. She stood stock still as he pulled them down over her hips, taking her panties with them. She stared into his eyes, locked with hers, as he grabbed her hips and pulled her back a few steps, then pushed against her back to make her lean forward. She realized that she didn't have anything with her, and began to tell him.

"Tig...I..." she said, but right away his finger came up to his lips.

"Shh..." he said. "Not a word". She tried again, to let him know they had no condoms, but once again, he stopped her. "I said...not a word..." His face was stern, like he was mad, but Aimee knew he wasn't. She sure as hell liked to pretend though...

Tig ran his hands over her back until they landed on her ass. He moved his foot forward, kicking her legs open wider, as far as they would go. "Do you know how fucking hot you look like this?" he whispered. "All...bent over...waiting..." He moved his eyes back up to the mirror, meeting hers. "Do you?" he asked again.

Aimee nodded, making him chuckle. "You know you're a hot bitch...don't you..." he asked. "You know you make me hard...just from the sight of you..." Again, she nodded. He moved in against her, rubbing his still covered crotch against her ass. "Can you feel how hard I am?" he asked. Another nod.

Aimee felt his hands leave her body and heard the sound of his belt unbuckling. She took a deep breath, knowing it was getting closer. She moved slightly to the side so she could watch. Before he lowered his jeans, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a condom. She smiled, and at that moment, he looked up at caught her.

"You thought I wouldn't have anything...huh..." he asked. She nodded, and right away got a hard smack on her ass, making her jump. "You should know better, baby..." he said. "You know why?" He ripped open the package with his teeth, and pulled it out, getting it on his cock quickly. "Because I'm ready to fuck you anytime...anywhere...anyplace..." he said. "So you need to get used to that..." Aimee nodded.

She felt him touch her, rubbing his cock up and down her pussy, and she closed her eyes, sighing. "Open your eyes..." he said, and she did as he asked. "Look at me...I wanna see your face..." He grinned at her reflection, locking his eyes on hers as he continued to rub up and down. Suddenly, without warning, he pushed in all the way, making her gasp.

Aimee didn't blink. She just stared into Tig's eyes, as she felt him go deep. She leaned up slightly, bracing her hands against the sink, but never looking away. Tig pulled out halfway, then slammed in again, hard, getting another gasp and moan from her. His hands moved to her hips, gripping tight, and he began a steady rhythm, moving faster and faster as the feelings built.

Aimee couldn't stay quiet, it was too damn good. Maybe it was the eye contact, or maybe it was the fact they were in a public place - whatever it was, she felt like every nerve fibre of her being was being touched, and she couldn't stop the whimpers and moans.

Tig loved it when she was loud, and she was on her way to getting there. He pounded her harder, and was rewarded with loud shouts and groans. But he also knew she wouldn't like getting caught. He reached his hand up and covered her mouth. Her eyes went wide as she watched him doing it, probably feeling a little panic. Tig raised his other hand, putting his finger to his lips, letting her know why he was doing it to her. She seemed to understand, and he felt her relax, her shoulders dipping. He moved his hand back to her hip, then reached under her to rub her clit. He watched her eyes squeeze shut a few times, but open once more, just as he'd told her to do. He smiled at her.

"Good girl..." he said. "Good girl...come for me...come on..." Aimee let go. She came hard around him, still feeling him moving fast. She dropped down to her elbows on the sink, closing her eyes and screaming into his hand. Tig came himself, letting go of her mouth when the noise died down and grabbing her hips for one last push. When he was done, he leaned over her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Fuck baby..." he panted.

Aimee blinked her eyes open, and tried to catch her breath. It wasn't anything near what Gemma had suggested, but it was kinky enough. Suddenly, she had an idea... She pushed back against Tig, making him stand up, and she moved until he had fallen out her. When he was out, she turned around and dropped to her knees. She pulled the condom off, and quickly took him in her mouth. She'd had him in her mouth when he came before, so she knew what he tasted like. She sucked the cum off of him, swallowing it down. Tig hissed and grabbed her hair, pulling it tight, but Aimee let him do it. When he was clean, she pulled back, gasping for air and shaking from the adrenaline rush. She looked up at him as she licked her lips.

"Jesus baby..." he hissed. His face looked like he was in shock. Aimee just smiled, feeling proud about actually throwing him off guard. Maybe Gemma was right... He WOULD be into anything she wanted to do... She stood up and pulled her jeans and panties back up, leaning against the sink to hold her balance. Tig moved slowly, reaching down for his and pulling them up, his eyes never leaving her face. Finally, Aimee looked back at him, and he spoke.

"Wherever that came from.." he said, "...I like it..."

Aimee just grinned and quickly leaned up to kiss him. She opened her mouth, making him do the same, and swirled her tongue with his. After a few moments, she pulled back. "Maybe you'll get more..." she teased. She turned and moved to the door, about to open it, when Tig slammed it shut again.

"That better be a promise..." he said in her ear, making her shiver. Aimee nodded, not turning to look at him. "Good..." he said. He opened the door and walked outside, making her walk behind him. They walked through the garage like nothing had happened. The few people around didn't even look in their direction. He dropped the keys in the office for Gemma to get later, then headed outside...only to realize that Aimee's bike was the only one there. His was back at the house. He stopped and stared at it. Aimee walked up behind him, leaning up on her tip toes into his ear.

"Looks like you get to ride bitch again..." she teased. She walked past him to her bike, and got her helmet on. He didn't move. "I'm waiting..." she said.

"I'm not riding bitch..." he answered.

"Oh really..." she said.

"Yeah...really..." he answered.

Aimee turned the key and started it up. "I see...well I guess that promise might have to be broken then..." she said, kicking into gear and slowly rolling forward.

Tig stood still for a moment, then quickly walked the few feet to her bike, stopping in front of her and preventing her from going any further. "Fine..." he said. She grinned as he climbed on behind her, wrapping his arms around his waist. She lifted her foot to start moving when she felt his breath on her ear.

"But...I get to fuck you on the way home..." he said.

Aimee gunned the throttle and flew across the lot, yelling back at him. "DEAL!"


	173. Chapter 173

Aimee could not stop laughing as she drove through the streets of Charming and out onto the highway. Tig's hands were moving all over her body - squeezing her hips, pinching her ass and reaching around to grab her breasts. His mouth was constantly at her ear, telling her all the things he'd do to her once the bike stopped. To tease him, she'd crack the throttle and rev the engine, zooming along passing cars and trucks and yelling that she was never going to stop!

After a long ways out, she checked the gauges and realized she needed gas. She didn't tell Tig, so when she saw the first one coming up and slowed down to pull in, he gave her a good squeeze and whispered in her ear.

"You startin' to like fuckin' in garages baby?" he asked.

Aimee giggled. "No dumbass...I need gas!" she answered as she cut the engine and dropped the kickstand. She paused a moment, waiting for him to move, but he stayed put. She turned around and looked at him over her shoulder. "You getting off or what?" she asked.

Tig grinned. "Eventually..." he teased. He brought his hands back around her, grabbing her breasts again. "Maybe they DO have a bathroom here..."

Aimee was trying to pry his hands off when another bike slowed down from the opposite direction and pulled in, coming to a stop beside them. It was Happy. He shut off the bike and smiled.

"Tig Trager ridin' bitch..." he said. "Never thought I'd see the day..."

Tig laughed. "Yeah well...when it's for a REAL sexy bitch, then I don't mind" he answered. "You should try it sometime...I'm sure she'd take you for a ride..." He looked back to Aimee. "Wouldn't you baby?" Aimee nodded.

"Oh I'm sure you would, doll" said Happy. "Where you guys headed?"

"Somewhere to fuck" answered Tig, getting a jolt in the ribs from Aimee. He laughed and climbed off her bike, letting her get off to fill the tank. "The 'rents are cooking supper so we had some time to kill...figured we'd take a ride. She's drivin'...I didn't know we'd end up out here".

"Why don't you head out to Jumper's Bridge?" asked Happy, grinning. "Haven't been out there in a while..."

Aimee looked up, watching the exchange between the guys. "What's that?" she asked.

Tig turned to her. "An old bridge...a little ways more up the highway" he answered. "Hap and I used to go there...a lot..." He began to chuckle, as though he was remembering good times from the past.

"You should take her, man..." said Happy, "...show her what it's all about".

"Is it far?" asked Aimee. She looked at her watch. "I think we've got plenty of time". The guys stared at her a minute, then started to laugh. Aimee looked from one to the other, feeling silly, like she was missing some kind of inside joke. "What..." she asked.

"If you wanna go...we'll go" said Tig. He looked to Happy. "You know you gotta come..."

"Fuckin' right" said Happy.

"What are you doing out here, anyways?" asked Tig.

Happy shrugged. "Just ridin'...nothing special" he answered. He looked to Aimee as she headed inside to pay. "Hey doll...pick up some trojans while you're in there!" he called. Aimee spun around and stared at him. "Might need 'em..." he continued, then bust out laughing.

Aimee did a once-over of the lot, then continued on inside. Was he serious? She suddenly had a feeling this bridge thing wasn't just a tourist attraction...She walked into the store and stood in line, looking around. She picked up a pack of gum from the rack and moved along until she got to the cash register.

"Ten in gas..." she said to the clerk, "..and the gum".

"Will there be anything else ma'am?" the girl said. Aimee was about to say no, when she looked behind the girl and saw the condoms. Gemma's words echoed in her head, about getting freaky. While this bridge was not the place to do what she had planned, she wondered what the guys would think if she actually bought them. They probably thought she wouldn't...

"Um...yeah..." she said, pointing behind the girl, "...extra large please..." She willed the colour in her face to go away.

The girl stood still for a moment, then turned around to get them. As she turned back to Aimee, she looked out the window at the two men standing by the bikes, then grinned. "Good times..." she said quietly.

Aimee was shocked at first, but then couldn't help but grin herself. "You know it..." she answered, getting a giggle from the girl. 'This girl thinks I'm cool!' Aimee thought to herself. She paid for her purchase and headed outside, the grin plastered on her face. She walked up to her bike, all cool like, and dropped the lot into her saddlebags.

"What did ya get?" asked Tig, noticing.

"What you told me to..." she answered. She put her helmet on and climbed on the bike, starting it up. She looked back over her shoulder at Tig, who along with Happy was staring at her with expressions of amusement. "You coming or what?" she asked.

Tig laughed and got his helmet on, climbing on behind her. "Yes ma'am!" he answered. He looked to Happy. "Lead the way, man..."

Happy just laughed as he started up his bike and swung around the parking lot, leading Aimee back out onto the highway. She felt giddy as they drove, the adrenaline flowing through her body from being so bold back at the counter. It was out of character for her - well, at least she THOUGHT it was - but she was actually getting into this new character more and more. And the best part was, she LIKED it!

After several miles and a few off roads, Happy finally started to slow down as he came around a big curve. Up ahead Aimee could see and old iron bridge that spanned across a big gorge, the water flowing like rapids underneath. Happy signaled and pulled off to the rest area right by the beginning of it. Aimee did the same, and cut her engine as she parked next to him.

"Here we are..." he said, getting off his bike and throwing his helmet over the mirror.

Tig got off Aimee's bike and waited for her to do the same. She laid her helmet down and looked around. "Wow...that's deep..." she said, looking down at the water. "I take it that's why it's called Jumper's Bridge?"

Tig nodded. "People used to come out here to off themselves all the time" he answered, "before they put the main road through. Now it's all but forgotten about, but some crazies still come out".

Happy chuckled. "It's got another use now..." He gave Tig a knowing look, and Tig returned it. "Get the box, baby..."

Aimee stared at him a moment, then the realization hit her. "I am NOT having sex on that bridge!" she said.

Tig started to laugh and walk away from her. "Who said anything about ON it..." he teased. Happy laughed and followed him, leaving Aimee standing alone. When they realized she wasn't behind them, Tig turned to her as he crossed the road. "Hurry up baby...before someone comes..."

"Yeah...you!" Happy joked. Aimee watched as the two men laughed their way to the other side of the road, then disappeared down over the side. This was crazy...they were on a road! In a public place! As she thought about it, a few cars passed her, driving over the bridge making it clang. "HURRY UP!" called Tig again. Aimee took a deep breath and remembered Gemma's words. She opened her saddlebag and grabbed the box, opening it and grabbing the contents, stuffing them in her pocket. You only live once, right? She walked to the highway, looked both ways, and crossed the road.

As she made her way down, the sun disappeared, blocked out by the big iron girders. She walked down a dirt path that led up underneath the bridge. Tig and Happy were sat on the edge of one of the foundations, waiting for her. Aimee slowed as she got closer, looking around at the scorches from old fires and the amazing amounts of graffiti.

"Wadda ya think?" asked Happy.

"I...don't know..." Aimee answered. "It's kinda dirty..."

Tig laughed. "Yeah...that it is..." he said. He looked down at her hands, noticing that she wasn't carrying anything. "You're not up for it, huh?" he asked.

Aimee looked at him, wondering what he meant, then realized. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful, making him laugh. "I didn't say that..." she said. She looked around again. "I don't know about this...there's cars and stuff going over..."

"They can't see down here..." said Tig.

"But if they see two bikes up there with no people..." she began, but Happy cut her off.

"I'll be lookout" he said. "That's how we do it down here..." Aimee stared at him, a bit shocked about this whole 'process' that she didn't know about. Happy laughed. "What...you think we haven't done this before?"

Aimee looked away. "I guess you have..." she said. "Sorry...I'm a bit rusty on my bridge fucking, 101..."

Tig got up and walked over to her. "There's that mouth again..." he said. "You must be itchin' for a spanking or something..."

Aimee grinned up at him. "Maybe..." she said.

Tig looked at her, then looked over at Happy. "I don't know what the fuck has come over her...but it's been making me hard all day!"

Happy laughed, climbing back up the path a bit, so he could just see the road. "Well then you better get to it, killah..." he said. "Fuck that pussy and shut her up!"

Aimee felt a shiver run through her at his words. She giggled at Tig, making him laugh, and kept her arms at her sides as he unzipped her jacket. "I didn't get to see your tits at the garage..."he said. "I'm gonna fucking see 'em now..." Aimee nodded, shrugging her coat off over her shoulders. Tig grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, but Aimee came to her senses. She stopped him as she looked to Happy, then looked back to Tig.

"Can we move over there?" she asked, nodding to the ledge of the foundation part. Tig looked back, then pulled her over, lifting her up and sitting her on it.

"That better baby?" he asked. Aimee nodded and lifted her arms as he pulled her shirt off. "Good..." he said. He reached around her, unhooking her bra, and pulled it off quickly. "Mmm mmm" he said, leaning forward and taking one of her breasts in his mouth. Aimee gasped at the contact and closed her eyes.

"Good stuff, killah?" asked Happy, ducking his head down and looking at them. Aimee had forgotten for a second that he was there, and her eyes flashed open, looking at him. Tig held up his hand and gave him the thumbs up - he was a little too busy too speak at the moment...

When he'd had his fill, he leaned back from her and moved his hands to her jeans, popping them open easily. "Lift up baby..." he said, anxious to get them off of her. Aimee maneuvered a bit to help him, and finally, after some serious tugging, she was naked. Tig reached into her jacket and grabbed a condom, holding it in his hand while he got his jeans up and slightly down, and pulled out his cock.

"Hey...why do I have to get naked and you don't?" Aimee asked, closing her legs.

Tig laid his hands on her knees and pushed them open again. "Because you're the hot one..." he said, smiling at her.

Aimee looked at him a moment, then smiled back. "Ok" she said, making him laugh. Tig slipped the condom on and moved in closer, pushing into her in one go. Right away he started fucking her with no slow build up.

"It's gonna be fast, baby..." he said, "...can't be slow on the bridge..."

Aimee didn't answer him. Instead, she just leaned all the way back, dropping to her back, and looked at him, grinning. Just then, a car drove over the bridge, making it rattle and clang and Aimee looked up at the beams, feeling a bit scared that the whole thing might collapse on them. Tig saw her expression and leaned more over her.

"Don't worry baby..." he said, panting. "It's all good..."

"Jesus Christ...you done yet?" yelled Happy, sounding a bit annoyed. Tig didn't answer him. He just kept staring into Aimee's eyes, fucking her hard and fast.

"You like it?" he asked, his voice low. She nodded. "You LOVE it?" he asked. She nodded again, giving him a big smile. "Tell me to fuck you..."

"Fuck me..." she whispered.

"Again.." he said.

"Fuck me..." she answered.

"Louder..." he said.

"FUCK ME!" she shouted. She lifted her head off the concrete, locking eyes with him. "Fuck me...harder...HARDER!"

"God damn baby..." Tig said, breathless, "I love it..." He really didn't know what had changed, but whatever it was, or whoever did it, he wanted to thank them personally! He looked at her and saw the expression on her face, one of pure lust. That was it. He slammed into her a few more times and came hard with a shout, gripping her hips and hanging on tight. He leaned over her chest, breathing heavy and sweating all over her.

Aimee was glad he had cum, and she hoped her words had a hand in it, but she was also disappointed. She was close, but not THAT close. Tig had always made sure she came before he did, except for a few times when he was in her ass. She figured he just couldn't hold off any longer. As he leaned back a bit, she reached her hand down and rubbed her clit. She wasn't overly close, but she was close enough that she didn't want to just stop. Tig opened his eyes at the motion he felt, and looked down between them. He brought his eyes back up to hers and chuckled.

"Sorry doll..." he said, "...but this freak side of you just does it for me. Don't worry...Hap will finish you off..."

Aimee's hand stilled and she looked at him, blinking. "What?" she asked.

Tig pulled out of her, tossing the condom and pulled his jeans back up. He took a deep breath, shaking his head and working the kinks out of his shoulders. "It's Hap's turn..." he said, explaining. When he saw her expression, he laughed. "What did you THINK we were gonna do?"

"I do get a turn, baby girl..." Happy said, walked down to join them. "Tigger doesn't get you under the bridge by himself".

Tig gave her a quick kiss then moved away, taking Happy's spot up on the path. "Make her cum!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Happy chuckled as he dropped his jeans and boxers, stroking his cock as he moved in closer to her. "Where'd you put the rubbers?" he asked.

"Jacket..." Aimee answered. She felt very...surreal at the moment. Her man had just fucked her under a bridge while the other guy played lookout, and now they had switched it up and he was about to fuck her. Holy shit she had a crazy, wild life! While she was thinking, Happy had gotten himself ready, and Aimee didn't realize it until he pushed into her, bringing her back to the moment. Right away, he started fucking her, too.

Aimee moved her hand away from her clit, but Happy reached out and caught her wrist. "You can keep it there baby..." he said, "...I don't think I'm gonna last long either..." She moved it back and continued rubbing while Happy grabbed her hips. "Tell me when you're cummin'...alright?" he asked. Aimee nodded.

"Is it good baby?" Tig called from his lookout spot. Aimee turned her head towards him and nodded, getting a smile back from him. "Good...make sure you cum...alright?"

Oh Aimee was definitely going to make sure of that! She looked back to Happy and stared into his eyes, feeling a bit naughty again. "Fuck me..." she said. "Make me cum..."

Happy grinned at her. "You ARE a little freak, huh..." he said. She nodded. "If mommy and daddy could see you now..."

Aimee felt a thrill go through her. Not from her parents seeing her - that would be weird - but just from knowing that she was doing something so totally dirty and crazy. It was so different from her life. Her other life. Her life before she'd met the Sons. She was going to cum...

She raised her head off the concrete and looked at him. "Fuck me..." she panted. "...I'm gonna cum...please..."

Happy leaned over her, his hips moving as fast as they could. He felt her start to pulse and grinned as her head dropped back down and her body jerked upwards. "Yeah baby...give it to me..." he whispered. She came and came, and when he felt her slowing down, he let himself go and buried himself deep, coming with a loud groan. He fell on top of her, gasping for air. When he got some, he lifted his head and latched onto her breast, sucking hard and giving her a few aftershocks.

"You know the rule man..." said Tig, coming down to join them. "One cum...that's it..."

Happy pulled back, looking at him. "And you're supposed to be on lookout" he said. He looked back to Aimee. "Besides...she's special" he said, smiling at her. "I thought she might like two..."

Aimee looked at him, then at Tig, realizing what they meant. "You mean...you didn't make me cum on purpose?" she asked.

Tig looked at her sheepishly. "First lookout gets to make the girl cum" he said. "Happy got heads".

She looked at him with a dropped jaw. "You flipped a coin?" she asked. She looked back to Happy. "What kind of a dumb ass game is that?"

He pulled out of her and tossed the condom, getting himself together. "Hey baby...rules are rules" he said. "You still got to cum, didn't you?"

Aimee was flabbergasted! She thought Tig had just come quickly because he couldn't hold off. She certainly hadn't expected him to TRY to! She sat up and started getting dressed, too shocked to speak. She really wasn't sure if she was mad or not, since she DID cum and it WAS good...but still! That was the dumbest thing she'd ever heard of!

"Baby...you're not mad are you?" asked Tig. She didn't answer him. "Come on baby...if we had told you, it would have ruined the surprise..." She still didn't answer. "You wouldn't have wanted to come up here...baby come on...don't be mad..."

Finally she turned to him. "I'm not mad" she answered, calmly. "I just think it's stupid" she finished getting dressed and hopped down from the concrete block, walking over to him. "How many other girls have you brought up here?"

Tig didn't answer her. He just looked at her, then looked to Happy. Aimee nodded and turned, heading for the path. "I think supper will be ready soon..." she said. In other words, we're leaving.

Tig looked to Happy and held up his hands. Happy just laughed at him, then followed him as he followed her back to the bikes.

"Baby...I'm sorry..." he said, but again she didn't answer him. She got on the bike, getting her helmet on and getting ready, and started it up, waiting for him to get on. Tig grabbed his helmet, then moved to her side. "I'm really sorry..." he said again. "Please don't be mad..."

Aimee shut off her bike and turned towards the two of them. "I'm gonna tell you this once, and one only..." she said. "I'm not a croweater. I'm not some stupid girl you can trick. This goes on because I ALLOW it to...you understand?" Both men nodded. "Now...Tig and I are going home...and you're going wherever...but in a few days, my parents will be gone. WE...all of us...are going to the cabin. Got it?" Both men looked at each other, then looked back to her, nodding. "No stupid games, no tricks, and I call the shots. Understood?" She waited for them to agree, then looked back to the road, starting up her bike and waiting for Tig to get on. Before he did, he looked at Happy, who looked just as shocked and surprised as he did. Tig shrugged and got on behind her.

Aimee didn't wait for Happy, instead she just pulled out of the lot and headed for home. When they made it back to the main highway, she pulled into the same gas station off to the side. She killed the engine and sat there quietly for a moment. Tig wondered if she was having some kind of breakdown or something, since she was so quiet, but finally she turned around and spoke to him.

"I'm...not...in trouble...am I?" she asked quietly.

Tig leaned in and looked at her. "No...why would you think that?" he asked, confused as to how she could change from being so in-charge to scared so quickly.

"I know I'm not supposed to talk to you like that..." she said. "I'm supposed to know my place..."

Tig smiled, understanding. "In front of the guys...yeah..."he said. "But just me? And Hap? You can say whatever the fuck you want". He leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around her. "Baby why you so crazy all of a sudden?" he asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong...I like it...but it's so...different for you..."

Aimee shrugged. "I don't know...just...seeing what it feels like..." she said. She turned a bit more and bit her lip. "I was half expecting Happy to get mad..." she said, her voice quiet.

Tig chuckled. "He won't get mad, baby" he said. "He's probably hard as a rock. He digs that side of you, too".

"He does?" she asked.

Tig nodded. "Yup" He grabbed her hand and brought it down to his crotch. "So do I..." he said. Aimee giggled and gave him a squeeze. "But can you do me a favour?" he asked. Aimee turned more, wondering what he wanted. "I love it when you're freaky...but I love it when you're YOU, too..." he said. "Don't lose that..."

Aimee smiled at him, looking down. "I'm still me...Tig" she said. She took a deep breath. "If you knew how scared I was...I'm still dorky old me..."

Tig chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her. "Yeah...but you're MY dork." he teased. "Come on...let's get home before your mother sends out a search party".

Aimee nodded and turned back around, starting up the bike. She felt Tig's hand on her waist and his breath on her ear as he leaned in once more. "Maybe she's right you know..." he said. "Maybe I am a bad influence on you..." He dropped his hands to her crotch, rubbing her pussy through her jeans. "What do YOU think?"

Aimee rolled her hips and kicked the bike in gear, turned slightly so he could hear her answer. "I think she's right..." she said. "...But I like it!"


	174. Chapter 174

Aimee pulled into the driveway of the house and killed the engine, not saying a word. Ever since they'd left the gas station, she'd just driven straight home, not stopping once. Tig got off the bike first, watching her face closely for her expression. When she climbed off and headed for the house without even looking at him, he ran a few steps to catch up with her, grabbing her arm and making her stop.

"What's up?" he asked.

Aimee pulled her arm free. He wasn't holding it tight, just enough to get her attention. She looked at him a moment, then turned back to the house. "Nothing...they're waiting..." she said.

Tig knew that tone. She was upset about something. He sighed and followed her inside, trying to figure out a way to get her alone and talk to her.

"There you are!" said Anne looking up from the stove. "I was just saying to your father that this whole meal won't be fit to eat if you didn't come back soon!"

Aimee hung her jacket up in the closet and kicked off her boots. She turned back to her mom and gave her a weak smile. "Sorry..." she said, "...we kinda got caught up..." She glanced to Tig, meeting his eyes for a second then quickly looked away. "I'm just gonna go freshen up...back in a minute". She walked through the kitchen and disappeared down the hallway. Tig took a step to follow her, when Michael turned to him and began to talking.

"So...Tig..." he began, "...where did you two go?"

Tig looked at him a moment, wondering what to say. He couldn't tell him - obviously - but he and Aimee had to have the same story. "We...uh...just went for a ride...that's all..." he answered. He really hoped they couldn't see the colour in his face and the sweat on his forehead.

"Where to?" Michael asked.

"Just out the highway a bit" Tig answered. "I was on the back, and I didn't know where she was going..."

Michael started to laugh. "You rode on the back with her?" he asked. "I didn't think men rode on the back..."

Tig chuckled. "Most don't..." he said, "...but I don't mind. She's a good driver, I trust her".

Michael laughed again and walked with Tig into the living room, still talking about bikes and the unwritten rules of riding. Anne listened to them, a smile on her face. This Tig fella wasn't too bad afterall. He was obviously making Aimee happy, and from what she'd seen, he loved her very much. She sprinkled the last layer of cheese on the lasagna and put it back under the broiler, then headed down the hall to change into something a little more dressy instead of the old T-shirt she'd worn while cooking. As she passed Aimee's room, she looked in and saw her daughter sitting on the bed, her head down, looking upset. She stopped immediately and walked inside.

"Aimee?" she asked quietly. Aimee's head snapped up and she quickly tried to pretend like everything was ok, but when she looked up into her mother's face, she knew it was no use. "Baby, what's wrong?" Anne asked. "Did something happen?"

Aimee sighed and tried hard to keep herself from crying. "It's nothing, mom..." she said, "...I'm fine...I just..."

Anne sat next to her and put her arm around her shoulder. "There's SOMETHING wrong" she said. "Is it Tig?" Aimee didn't respond, so Anne figured it was. "What did he do?" she asked, her voice getting a little more stern.

"Nothing..." Aimee began, but her mother gave her 'a look', and Aimee sighed. "Sometimes...I don't know...I guess I just forget...who he is..." she said. "I know he loves me, and I love him, but sometimes...he does things the OLD him would do..." She stopped, looking at her mom, and realized that Anne had no idea what she was talking about. "It's just me, mom...I think too much..."

Anne smiled and gave her a squeeze. "Well you're a smart girl" she said. "Sometimes we HAVE to think about things". She paused for a moment, then continued on softly. "Did he hurt you?"

"No...God no!" Aimee answered right away, barely letting her mother get the words out. "He'd never hurt me. Ever!"

"Ok...ok..." said Anne. "I believe you". Aimee looked at her, questioning. "Your father and I had a lot of time to talk while you two were gone. I think Tig is a good man, from what I've seen". She leaned in close, smiling. "And he seemed to really like your performance at the church. We saw the tears..."

"Don't tell him, mom...he'll die!" Aimee hissed.

Anne chuckled. "We won't...don't worry" she said. She shook her head. "It still blows my mind...you with the big bad biker...I don't know if I'll ever get used to it. But they say opposites attract, right? I'm sure he's had to get used to a lot of new things with you, so don't you think it works both ways?" Aimee was confused. "This...old him...whatever you're talking about..." she explained, "you can't expect him to change himself, just like he shouldn't expect YOU to change".

Aimee stared at her mother a moment, totally freaked out that she was right, AND that SHE was giving her advice about Tig. Finally, she started to laugh. "Oh my God, you're giving me advice about my biker" she joked.

"Well, I AM the one with the experience here..." Anne joked back. She looked away a moment, then looked back to Aimee. "Speaking of that..." she cleared her throat and looked very uncomfortable as Aimee looked at her, "...you are...using...protection, right?"

Aimee gasped. "MOM!" she hissed, "Oh my God..."

"Well I'm your mother" Anne answered. "I'm concerned about you, and you're a smart girl so you should know better if you're not..."

"I am..." Aimee answered very quietly. She looked at her mom, blushing a million shades. "Always..."

Anne smiled and gave her another squeeze. "Good..." she answered. "That's...good".

"Anne!" called Michael from the kitchen. "The cheese is starting to get very brown!"

"Oh!" Anne yelled. She got up quickly and ran back up the hall. Aimee got up to follow her and had taken a few steps when Tig appeared. She stopped and looked at him.

"Hey..." he said. "Are you ok? I don't want you to be mad..."

"I'm not mad..." Aimee answered, interupting him. She looked away for a moment, then looked up into his eyes. "Well...yeah...I am..." she said. "I don't like being tricked like that. I don't know all these little games and all the old places you took girls to. It's like you've got all these inside jokes and it makes me feel stupid to not know about it."

Tig reached out for her wrists, taking them in his hands. "I'm sorry baby..." he said. "That's not what we meant...I guess we just thought that you'd be up for a little threeway..."

"You could have told me about the game" she said. She looked down at the carpet. "I thought you came so fast because...of what I said...because you found it sexy or something..."

"I did, baby" he answered.

"No you didn't..."she replied, cutting him off. "You did it because you lost the coin toss!"

Tig shook his head. "I couldn't hold off...I'm serious" he said. "Yeah, the game is the game, but hearing you talk like that...I didn't plan to finish THAT quick..."

Aimee grinned a little. "Really?" she asked, softly.

Tig grinned a lot. "Really" he answered. "But please don't tell Happy. For Christ sake, he'll be on my ass forever!"

"Well he didn't exactly last long, either..."she answered. "I had to...you know..." She blushed and looked away.

Tig chuckled, pulling her in close. "You wanna show me later?" he asked.

"What?" she said, looking back at him.

"Show me" he explained. "I wanna watch you..."

"Supper's ready!" called Anne. Aimee jumped a mile at her mother's voice, then looked back to Tig.

"Maybe..." she answered, giving him a smile. "Come on..." She pulled him out to the kitchen and sat down, getting a look from Anne that she smiled back to. "Smells good, mom" she said. "I can't wait to dig in!"

"Me either" answered Tig. "She never cooks for me..." Aimee jarred him in the ribs and gave him a playful look. "Ow!" he yelped. "Well you don't!"

"You're not supposed to tell!" Aimee answered. Everyone laughed as the food was passed around. They filled their plates and talked about the visit as they ate. It was Anne and Michael's last night and they were sad to go, but they knew Aimee would be ok. They even apologized again to Tig about their behaviour when they'd first arrived. Everything was fine now, and Aimee couldn't be happier. As the supper came to an end, the talk turned to the upcoming wedding, a subject that hadn't been breached before.

"So have you picked a date yet?" asked Anne.

"For what?" Aimee answered.

Anne laughed. "The wedding!" she said. Aimee shook her head, no. "Have you at least thought of the season?" Again, she shook her head no. "Well you've got to get on the ball and start thinking about this stuff!" Anne said. "I think the spring would be nice, with all the buds coming out on the trees. Or even a winter wedding down here, since there's no snow to contend with..."

"Mom...we just got engaged!" said Aimee, looking from her mother to Tig.

"Well...yes...but there's a lot to do, you know" Anne answered. "Are you going to get married down here or back home?" Aimee just stared at her. "It would be a lot easier on the family if you did it back home".

"But what about everyone here?" Aimee asked.

"See? That's something you have to think about" Anne answered. "You should start looking for a dress, too. Sometimes it takes a while to find just the right one. And the bridesmaid's dresses need to be decided, too. You can't have something hideous for them..."

Anne continued talking while Aimee just stared, listening to her. Tig sat quietly, stealing a glance at Aimee every once in a while, and at Michael, who just grinned and shook his head. But Tig kept going back to Aimee's eyes. She looked like a deer in the headlights, like she either was completely overwhelmed by everything she had to do, or she didn't want to hear it. He wondered if maybe she was starting to think that it wasn't what she wanted...

"...and PLEASE tell me you're not going to have some biker themed wedding. That would just be too much...I mean no offence to you or anything, but...you know...traditional is better...don't you think so dear?" Anne was rambling. Aimee just blinked at her. She figured she should have expected it, since she was her only daughter, but still - laying it all out like this was rather crazy. She hadn't realized there was so much to do!

Over on the stove, the kettle whistled signaling that it was ready to be poured. "Who wants tea?" Aimee asked, standing quickly, cutting off her mother's rant. Everyone said they wanted some, and Aimee quickly went to work getting the mugs and pouring. When she returned to the table, Anne started in again, but Aimee stopped her.

"Mom...can we just...not talk about that now?" she asked. "I'll be sure to let you know when I've got everything figured out. But it's your last night here...let's just...chill...ok?" Anne just stared at her a moment, then nodded slowly.

"Sorry...I got carried away..." she explained. "My baby girl is getting married!" She smiled, and Aimee could see the tears welling up.

"Oh don't cry, mom..." she said. Anne got up and grabbed a tissue, wiping her eyes.

"I know...I know" she said, "it's silly. But I can't help it" She stopped to wipe her nose, then cleared her throat. "Ok...I'm good". She took a deep breath and sighed. "So...what do you want to talk about?"

Michael started talking about California again, and soon they were all chatting about different cities and landmarks, just general conversation. It lasted for a few hours, moving from the kitchen to the living room, and finally it was late and everyone was ready for bed. Aimee helped her mom with the dishes and finished up a few last minute things for her to take back home in her suitcase. They weren't leaving until mid-afternoon, but the more they could pack now, the less rush they'd have tomorrow. When everything was done, she kissed her parents goodnight and watched as they headed down the hallway and into the guest room.

"Why the long face, baby?" Tig asked from the couch. He watched as Aimee stood still by the doorway, not moving even after they shut the door. Finally, she turned to him.

"I miss them already..." she said. Tig opened his arms and beckoned for her to join him. She dragged her feet over to the couch and plopped down beside him, falling into his chest. "I miss home sometimes..."

Tig kissed her head. "I know you do..." he said, "...but I'll make you happy, I promise..."

Aimee tilted her head back and smiled at him. "Oh yeah?" she asked. "How?"

Tig chuckled and reached down over her body, slipping his hands up under the hem of her shirt. He moved them up, pulling the shirt with him until they finally rested on her breasts. "I can think of a few ways..." he teased.

Aimee giggled and settled in closer to him while he gently kneaded and caressed her. After a few moments, she reached her hands up and laid them over his, stilling them. She turned her head up to Tig. "Can I ask you something?" she whispered. He nodded. "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" he asked.

"Your old life..." she said, looking away from his eyes. "Your life before...before me..."

Tig let go of her breast with one hand and brought it to her forehead, pulling back to make her look at him. "No...I don't" he said. "What made you ask that?"

She shrugged. "You seemed to have a lot of fun before..."

"And I have a lot of fun now..." he answered, interupting her. He let her go and pulled at her body to make her turn more towards him. "All the girls before...yeah, the sex was good..." Aimee's eyes looked away, and he lifted her chin to bring her gaze back to his, "...but not like it is with you. None of 'em were as into it as you are..."

Aimee looked at him, confused. "But...you were like...the big conquest..." she said. "They used to line up for you..."

Tig laughed. "The big conquest?" he said. "Who told you that?"

"Gemma..." Aimee answered. "She said that the croweaters went after the bad boys...you and Happy..."

Tig kept laughing. "Maybe so..." he said, "...but they were just in it for themselves. I like it when a girl is in it WITH me, not against me".

"Like me?" Aimee asked, shyly.

"Like you" he answered, pulling her down onto his chest. "And I like it when the girl is all shy and shit, but then gets all freaky, too" he teased. Aimee giggled and laid her head on his shoulder, looking up at him. "And...I like it when the girl gets herself off and lets me watch..." He grinned at her.

They lay in silence for a moment, both looking into each other's eyes, and finally Aimee grinned. "Do you really want me to do that?" she asked quietly. Tig nodded.

"Please..." he whispered. "I promise I won't touch..." He moved his hands away from her body and held them up in the air, stressing the point.

"Maybe tomorrow night...when they're gone..." Aimee said, looking to the hallway and where her parents were.

"Or maybe...we can go out to the garage..." said Tig. Aimee whipped her head back and looked at him. After a few moments, she smiled.

"Ok..." she said.

Tig chuckled. "Ok..." he answered.

Aimee got up and headed for the door, Tig following close behind. She opened it quietly, creeping as she moved, and Tig thought it was the most comical thing he'd ever seen. He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing, since he knew it would only throw her off. She was such a delicate little thing. She'd come a long way from their first days together, but she was still unsure of herself sometimes and he loved that about her. He liked it when she got cocky, like today after the whole bridge thing, but he really liked the real her.

When they got to the garage, Aimee stood in the middle of the floor looking around while Tig closed the door. He walked over to the bench and sat down, and finally she turned to face him, holding out her arms.

"How am I supposed to do this?" she asked.

"Well...I think you get naked first...then you rub your clit..." he answered, teasing her. Aimee gave him a look, then looked around the room.

"I MEAN...I don't wanna get down on the floor..." she said, looking down at it and scrunching up her face at the dirt.

"Then get on the bike" he said. "Yours is probably more comfortable". Aimee looked at it for a second, then looked back to him. "Go on..." he said. "I'm waiting..."

Aimee moved over to her bike, sizing it up. Tig watched her, knowing her brain was trying to figure out how to do it - what position, which way to face - he knew her too well. Finally, she threw her leg over and sat on it normally, then looked up at him. "This isn't going to work..." she said.

Tig stood up and walked over to her. "Sure it is..." he said. "You just gotta get naked, first!" He quickly grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head before she could object. Once it was off, she smiled up at him and he finished getting her bra off. She got off the bike long enough for him to get her jeans and panties off, and as he gathered up her clothes and headed back to his seat, she climbed back on the bike.

"I've never sat on my bike naked before..." she said, more to herself than anyone else. She looked at the bars and the gauges as though it was completely foreign to her. She was obviously taking too long, because Tig cleared his throat and got her attention. She looked over to him and gave him a smile, then got back to the task at hand.

She leaned back, getting comfortable, and raised her feet up onto the floorboards. With her left hand, she flicked her hair back out of the way while her right moved to her belly. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, moving her hand in slow circles, getting lower on every pass. When she reached her pussy, she opened her eyes for a moment and looked over to Tig.

"I'm still here baby..." he said, grinning at her. She closed her eyes and smiled. She moved her hand slowly, feeling all over for a little while, then finally moved her finger onto her clit. The contact made her suck in a breath and she sighed. Tig stayed pefectly still and silent as he watched, sitting on the bench with her clothes in a pile in his lap. He dared not make a sound and break the mood. It was amazing to watch her - she was so beautiful and sexy - and he wished all the other guys could see her like this. He knew it would never happen, but he also knew that they'd appreciate what he had.

Aimee felt an extra thrill being in the open like this. Well, not really in the "open", but being away from the bedroom. She'd had sex with Tig, and Happy too, in different places, but she'd never gotten herself off anywhere but. Before she met Tig, she'd always do it when she went to bed. A good orgasm helped her get to sleep in no time. AFTER she'd met Tig, she didn't need to do it anymore since she had the most amazing man to do it. But there was just something about doing it yourself...

Tig could tell she was getting close. Her breathing was quicker and there was a red flush moving over her body. He'd never really noticed that before, probably since he was so close to her. He saw her leg move, and looked down to see her lift her foot up to the handlebars. What an absolutely sexy pose! He made a mental note to have her do this again sometime! He moved his eyes back to her hand, watching as it moved faster and faster, rubbing her clit. She was whimpering now on every breath, and he let himself get hard, knowing she was going to cum. Another movement caught his eye and he looked to see her other foot coming up to the bars. He smiled, thinking that she must like to have her legs spread when she was going solo. He moved his eyes back to her face, loving the blush in her cheeks and her closed eyes and open mouth. He reached under her clothes and popped the button and zipper on his jeans, ready to get there with her, when all of a sudden she yelped and went crashing to the floor on the other side of the bike.

Tig didn't move for a split second, then finally he dropped the clothes and stood up, rushing over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked. Aimee looked up at him, blinking.

"No..." she said.

Tig couldn't help it. He started to laugh, even though he tried to stifle it, but he just couldn't stop it.

"It's not funny..." she said quietly.

Tig most definitely thought it was. Tears were streaming down his face from laughing so hard. His stomach hurt and he had to lean against the bike to try and catch his breath. Aimee just stared up at him. Finally, he calmed down enough to kneel down beside her.

"I'm sorry baby..." he tried to say while still laughing. "But that was too funny..." She still just stared at him, her expression sending him into another fit. But finally, he did stop laughing enough to take her face in his hands and kiss her. "That's what I love about you..." he said.

"That I'm a complete dork?" she asked, feeling really, REALLY humiliated.

"No.." he said, chuckling. "Well...yeah..." She gave him a punch and he moved to lie down with her. "Did you at least get off?" he asked. She shook her head, no. He moved his hand to her pussy and started rubbing her clit. "Well the least I can do is help..." he said.

"But that's not what you wanted..." she answered.

"What I wanted was for you to cum..." he said, his voice low. He stared into her eyes as he moved his fingers faster. She quickly got back to where she'd left off and he grinned at her, not letting up. "So cum..."

Aimee stared into his eyes as the feeling washed over her. She fought hard to keep her eyes open, and though it was hard, she managed to do it. Neither of them even blinked until she was finished. She lay panting for air on the floor while Tig knelt up beside her. Without speaking, he pushed his jeans and boxers over his hips and began stroking himself. He was already hard and it didn't take long for him to cum. Leaning over her body, his free hand on the floor by her other side, letting his cum fall onto her belly.

Aimee looked down at it and lifted her hand to touch it, running her fingers through it. She darted her eyes back up to his face and found him looking at her.

"Lick it..." he whispered. Aimee did as he asked, and slowly brought her finger to her lips, licking his cum from it and swallowing it down. "Fuck..." he hissed as he watched. He stared at her, and she at him, and after a few moments, she sat up, laying her hand on his shoulder.

"Lie down..." she said. Tig sat back and then lay down on his back, but soon felt her hands at his side. "On your belly..." she said, "..roll over..." Tig looked at her a moment, wondering what she wanted, but did as she asked, rolling away from her and onto his belly. He turned his head back to her and watched as she shifted a little, kneeling by his hip. She sat quietly, just looking at him. Finally, she laid her hand on his back, pushing his shirt up, then brought it back down slowly, until it stopped on his ass. Tig looked back at her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing, baby?" he asked softly.

She looked up slowly, meeting his eyes, "...something new..."


	175. Chapter 175

"What are you doing, baby?" Tig asked, looking back over his shoulder.

Aimee answered him softly. "Something new..." she said.

Tig couldn't strain his neck anymore than it already was. He was flat on his belly, his arms up under his head, and he could feel Aimee's hand laying on his ass. His head was turned towards the bike and he could see her body, knelt beside him at his hip. For the longest time, her hand stayed perfectly still. So still, that he was about to ask her if she was alright, but then it moved.

Tig felt a shiver as her fingers just barely ghosted over his flesh, up to his lower back, down over his ass, and onto his leg. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her head tilt, as though she was discovering something and was trying to figure out how it worked. She settled onto her hip, leaning away from him and Tig silently cursed. He wanted to see her face more, not have it move away. Instead he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had no idea what she was doing, but he didn't mind staying there all night.

Aimee moved her hand back and forth, slowly, like he'd done to her. She touched him lightly and wondered if it gave him the same kind of shivers that he gave her. As she watched her hand, she tried hard to remember everything Gemma had told her, every step. As she listened to her that day, she'd been so in shock that parts were now missing, and she hoped it would be alright. She took a quick glance up to Tig's face and saw that his eyes were closed and he looked content. Hopefully, he'd stay that way...

Tig was breathing deep and evenly as he lay on the floor. Aimee's hand was soothing on him and he felt very relaxed. If he gave in, he'd be asleep in a short time. He wondered if that was her plan, to do some sort of massage on him, because if it was, it was working. He sighed and settled his head more comfortably, eager for her to start on his back when he felt a very different touch...

His eyes opened in a flash as he felt her fingers move in, still touching him lightly, but touching him "there". Tig held his breath and stared straight ahead at the back tire, his eyes wide as he waited for whatever she was going to do. Her hand was still for the longest time, then finally her fingers began to move. Just little movements at first, barely touching him, but he could still feel it. Before he realized it, his arm flung out and he reached back and caught her wrist, holding it steady.

Aimee was surprised by the sudden movement. She had only just barely touched him - she couldn't have hurt him, there was no way. Her mouth was open in shock as Tig quickly rolled over and sat up, still holding her wrist. He stared at her a moment. "No..." was all he said. Not menacing, or angry, just calm and quiet.

Aimee felt like a fool. She blinked her eyes and looked away, nodding slightly. Tig let her arm go and she pulled it back, covering herself. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, "I just..."

"Don't..." Tig answered, getting to his knees and pulling his jeans back up. He got to his feet and looked back down at her, his mouth open like he wanted to say something else...but he didn't. Instead he just turned and walked slowly out of the garage, not looking back.

Aimee felt a mixture of emotions. She felt stupid and humiliated for trying something like that, even though Gemma had told her he'd go for it, and she felt confused and angry that he hadn't even at least explained why he just up and left. She got up and crossed the floor, picking up her clothes and quickly getting dressed. She shouldn't have done it. She should never have done something without asking him, or telling him. God, she was so stupid! She hoped he wasn't too mad at her...she'd make it up to him...somehow...

Tig walked out of the garage and around the house to the back yard. He couldn't go inside...not yet. He thanked God for having the lot he did, and walked to the very back edge of the property line, climbing up onto the big rock left over from the construction. He reached into his pocket for his cigarettes, but found it empty. Fuck! Now was a good time for a smoke. He felt bad for leaving her like that, but he just...couldn't stay. It wasn't her fault...she didn't know. He probably owed her some kind of explanation, but right now, he just couldn't. He thought it was funny - he'd spent so much time telling Aimee to just let herself go, and the one time she tries something new, he stops her. How's that for encouragement? He wanted to stay there...He wanted to let her do whatever the fuck she wanted since he'd done it to her countless times, but he couldn't. He lowered his head and ran a hand through his hair, grabbing the curls as he went. As he lifted it back up, he came face to face...with his cigarettes and a lighter.

Tig turned around and saw Aimee standing there, holding the pack in her hand. He looked at her, confused as to what she was doing.

"You look like you need one..." she said quietly. He still looked at her confused. She looked down to his leg, pointing to it. "When your leg bounces like that...it always means you need to smoke..." she explained.

Tig took the pack from her and pulled one out, bringing it to his lips and lighting it, taking a big drag. He turned his head to the side and blew the smoke out, not wanting to blow it in her face. When it was gone, he didn't turn back to her.

"I'm sorry..." she said again, making him cringe. "I don't know why I did that...I...I'm...sorry..."

Tig snuck a glance at her and saw that her head was down, staring at the grass. He sighed and leaned back on the rock. "It's not you..." he said, making her look up at him. "I thought it would be alright..." He paused, as through trying to find the right words. When he couldn't come up with anything, he just simply stopped and took another draw of his smoke.

Aimee watched him for a moment, waiting for some kind of conversation, but it never happened. She took a deep breath and turned to go, figuring it was just as well to go to bed. After a few steps, he called her name, making her stop and turn back to him. When she looked back at him, he met her eyes for a moment, then looked away. After a few seconds, he gestured for her to come back and sit by him. She walked to the rock and climbed up, waiting for him to speak.

Tig took another long draw of the cigarette and crushed it out beside him. He kept squishing it into the rock as he spoke, not looking away from it and not meeting her gaze. "You remember Arizona?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah..." Aimee answered, barely whispering. She waited another long time for him to continue, but finally he did.

"You remember what I told you...about jail?" he asked. "My time in there..."

"You said that's why you were mad at the Kozick guy..." she answered. "That he was supposed to keep you safe, but he didn't..."

Tig nodded, still crushing out the poor cigarette. He took a deep breath and Aimee could see his jaw clenching. "I was alone..." he said. Aimee could barely hear him, he was speaking so quietly. "I was new...bad shit happens to guys like that..."

Aimee felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. He hadn't said the words, but she felt like she already knew what he was going to tell her. She reached out and laid her hand on his. He didn't flinch, so she worked it under, entwining their fingers.

"It was a month before Clay got me some protection..." he continued, "...they left me alone after that..." He gave her hand a squeeze so hard that it hurt, but Aimee didn't make a sound. He turned to her and looked into her eyes for the first time since he'd left the garage. "I got scared, baby..." he whispered, explaining to her why he left her so quickly. He looked away, back down at the grass.

Aimee could tell he was embarrassed, but he had no reason to be. She let go of his hand and slid off the rock, moving to stand in front of him. He darted his eyes up to her as she moved in closer, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tight. He felt her hand on the back of his head, guiding it to her shoulder, where she tucked him in under her neck. Tig lifted his arms around her waist, returning the hug. It was funny how this little girl could make him feel so safe and comfortable.

"I'm sorry..." he said against her neck. "You're not them..."

"It's ok..." she answered, "I'm sorry too..."

Tig pulled back and looked up into her eyes. "Why did you want to do that?" he asked.

"Because I thought you might like it..." she answered softly. "I didn't know..."

Tig nodded, staring down at her hands as he held them. He knew she had no ill will against him and would never do anything to hurt him - she simply wasn't capable of that. She was too good. She was only curious, and wanting to make him feel good. She was NOT those bastards in Attica. He looked back up to her face and met her eyes. He stared at her for a long time, then slid off of the rock, standing in front of her. He gave her a little smile, then turned back to the house, keeping her hand in his, pulling her along.

Aimee wondered what he was doing as she followed him. He didn't say where they were going, or what they were doing, but she went along anyways. When they got back to the front of the house, she figured they were going in for the night, but as he passed the front steps, she got confused. Instead, he led her back to the garage, closing and locking the door after they were inside. He let go Aimee's hand as he moved back to the other side of the bike. He stopped, looking back to her, then moved to kneel down on the floor. Aimee took a few steps slowly so she could see him and see what he was doing, and was shocked to see him lying down on his belly, just as he was a short time ago.

"Tig..." she began, "what are you..."

"I love you..." he said, looking up at her, "..and I trust you..."

Aimee was stunned. She just stared at him, wondering what to do next. "I...I...don't know...what to do..." she said, feeling really inexperienced about it all and not wanting to do anything to hurt him, but Tig just smiled at her.

"Do whatever you were gonna do before..." he said. "It's ok baby...I'm ok..."

Aimee took another step closer to him and watched as he reached under himself and unbuckled his belt and jeans. When they were open, he moved his arms back up under his head and closed his eyes. Aimee moved softly to his side and knelt down. Before, she'd been afraid of doing something wrong. Now, she was afraid to even touch him. She looked at him for the longest time, wondering what to do, when Tig's arm suddenly reached back and grabbed her wrist, just as he'd done before, only this time instead of moving her hand away, he moved it to his body. "I want it, baby..." he whispered. "I want you to try..."

Aimee took a deep breath and laid her hand flat against his back. Tig moved his arm back up under his head as she gently stroked up and down. On the fourth pass, she hooked her fingers under the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. She brought her hand back down, scratching lightly with her nails. After a few passes, her other hand joined in, and Tig relaxed at the feeling. She scratched and massaged, kneading the tension away and sometimes tickling him, too. Finally, after a long time, she lingered lower on his back, pushing against his jeans. Tig automatically lifted his hips for her and she pulled them down gently. She looked up to his face and saw that his eyes were still closed and she hoped he was alright. She brought her hands to his lower back, then slowly moved them down.

Tig willed himself to stay calm. It was Aimee touching him, no one else. It was gentle and light and sweet, not rough and hard and painful. She wouldn't hurt him. He had to let her do this. After everything he'd done to her, he owed her this much. And maybe, just maybe, she WOULD make it good...

Aimee moved her fingers lightly over his skin, her eyes constantly on his face. She felt insanely nervous - much more nervous than before - and she didn't want to hurt him. She took a breath and moved her fingers in closer. Right away, she felt him twitch slightly and tense up, but just as soon as it happened, he relaxed again. She knew he was trying to stay calm for her, but she didn't want him to do it if he didn't want to.

"We don't have to..." she began, but he stopped her.

"I WANT to..." he answered. "Ok?"

Aimee nodded, although he couldn't see her. She looked down to her hand and watched as she moved in further, touching the spot. Tig sucked in a breath and Aimee's eyes flicked up to his face. As he let it out, she looked back down and started moving her finger slowly and gently, just barely touching. After a few moments, she pressed in a little, giving more pressure, and right away Tig's hips started to move, rocking slowly back and forth.

"Is that ok?" she whispered. She got a nod in return. She kept going this way for a long while. Gemma had told her what the ultimate goal was, but she wasn't sure if she should try it now. She looked back up to Tig's face. He looked like he was enjoying it, so maybe he WOULD like it if she went a little further. She looked back down at her hand, and turned it slightly. Tig tensed at the change, and as she pressed into him, he took a sharp breath.

Aimee stopped and looked up to his face, finding his eyes open. "Spit.." he said, his voice barely above a whisper. It took a moment for Aimee to realized what he meant, so she didn't move her hand for a second. Before she could act, Tig reached back again, grabbing her arm, and pulling it up to his head. He lifted off his arms and looked down at her hand, spitting onto her fingers, then quickly looked up to her face. He met her eyes, then looked away and settled back down.

When Aimee saw what he was going to do, she thought she would be completely disgusted, but now that he'd done it, she wasn't at all. It was actually kind of...intimate...in a weird sort of way. She brought her hand back down and moved it back to the spot, using the spit to help her as she pushed her finger in slowly, just the tip. Tig hissed and tensed up, his hips lifting slightly off the floor, but then coming back down and moving in a slow rhythm.

Aimee couldn't believe the feeling. She wondered if SHE felt like that to him. She also knew how slowly Tig worked on her, the care he took, and she vowed to do the same. She pushed in a little more and felt him tighten around her. His hips lifted further off the floor and Aimee looked up to see him slip his hand underneath his body, slowly stroking his cock. She opened her mouth to offer to do it for him, but decided not to say anything. He would let her know if that's what he wanted.

She looked back at her hand, and pushed in a little more. Gemma had said to go to her second knuckle, and she was almost there. She suddenly had a picture in her mind of Gemma and Bobby in the same position, and she quickly erased it. That was just too strange... She moved her eyes over Tig's body - his hair, his face, his broad shoulders and back, his ass... he was a beautiful man. A strong, powerful, beautiful man. She had to make this good for him. It had to work.

Finally, she was in the right position. She slowly bent her finger and felt for the spot Gemma had told her about. She had no idea what she supposed to be feeling, but she pressed down anyways, moving her finger slightly. As soon as she did, Tig's body jerked and he gasped loudly. Aimee stopped moving, fearing that she had done something to hurt him, but right away Tig turned his head back towards her.

"Don't stop..." he said, sounding breathless, "...please..."

Aimee started moving again, eager to please him. She moved slowly, but picked up the pace when Tig began to beg her to go faster. She was so enthralled with it all that she didn't notice that he'd stopped stroking. His arm was back by his side, but his hips were moving more. He was making sounds on every breath and opening his legs as far as his jeans would allow him.

Aimee wanted to be closer to him. Without pulling out, she got to her knees and leaned on her side, finally ending up lying down beside him. When he felt her breath on his face, Tig opened his eyes and stared into hers. He lifted his arm and laid it over her, touching her back and holding on to her as the feelings built. Aimee stared back at him, still moving inside him, until his eyes began to close and he started gasping for air.

"God baby..." he panted. He moaned low, and the sound got louder and louder until he was almost screaming. Aimee was fascinated as he seemed to come completely undone, cumming very hard without even touching his cock. His scream turned into a groan, then a whimper, making it sound almost like he was crying. Aimee had to keep looking at him to make sure he wasn't. As he came back down, he moved his hips away from her, reaching back and taking her arm, trying to make her pull out.

"Too much..." he managed to say. Aimee got the hint and pulled her finger free. She lay beside him, not saying a word, and waited for his breathing to calm down. When it did, he opened his eyes and looked at her, then suddenly moved to pull her into his arms, kissing her deeply. Aimee fell against him, letting him kiss and move her as he pleased. Finally, he pulled back and tucked his head under her chin. "God I love you..." he panted. He let his head fall to the floor with a thud, cuddling her into him as he moved.

Aimee rested her full weight on top of him and snuggled in. "I love you too" she said. They were silent for a moment, then she spoke again. "I...didn't hurt you...did I?" she asked.

Tig chuckled and pulled back so he could look at her. "No baby..." he answered, "..you could never hurt me. I liked it..." He paused and laughed. "Couldn't you tell?"

Aimee smiled and nodded. "Gemma said you would." she said. Tig's smile disappeared and his eyes went wide.

"Gemma?" he asked. "Gemma told you to do this?"

"Well...she said I should try it..." Aimee answered. "Branch out a little..."

Tig looked at her. "Don't tell her...ok?" he asked. "Any of...that..."

Aimee shook her head. "I won't..I promise" she answered.

Tig nodded, looking away. "I've never told anyone before..." he whispered. "I don't want anyone to know..."

"They won't...I promise" Aimee said again.

Tig looked back to her. "I know baby..." he said, "I trust you...with every part of me". He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them to their sides where it was more comfortable. "And I don't mind you experimenting..." he said. "You can do whatever you want".

Aimee grinned at him. "Really?" she asked.

Tig gave her a quizzical look. "Why...what else do you have planned?"

"Nothing..." she answered. "But...maybe something might come up sometime..." She laid her head down. "You can experiment on me, too".

Tig laughed. "I already have, baby..." he said. "It didn't go too well...remember?"

"That wasn't experimenting" she answered. "I mean...if you ever want me to do something else, or try something else...well...I don't mind".

Tig looked at her for a moment, then started to chuckle. "We must be the most fucked up couple that ever lived!" he joked. Aimee laughed, and lifted her head to look at him.

"My mom calls you the big bad biker" she said. "She said it's weird that I'm with you, since we're so opposite, but..."

"...Opposites attract..." said Tig, finishing the sentence, making her laugh. They fell into a fit of giggles for a while, cracking jokes and making fun of themselves, until they finally calmed down.

"We're not gonna sleep out here, are we?" Aimee asked.

"Why not?" asked Tig.

"Because it's the garage" said Aimee. "And it's dirty!"

Tig chuckled and rolled on top of her. "Well...maybe it's not the garage that's dirty..." he said, "...maybe it's you..." He kissed her quickly, then sat up, pulling her up with him.

Aimee laughed as she straightened her clothes. "No...maybe it's YOU" she teased back. Tig grabbed her arm and ducked down, pulling her up and over his shoulder. He landed his hand squarely on her ass making her yelp. "OW!" she yelled. "I've got a bruise there you know!".

"From what?" he asked as he walked to the door.

"Falling off the bike..." she answered, making him remember and laugh. "It's not funny Tig..."

He smacked her ass again, getting another "Ow". "Well you need to be more careful with your choice of venues, baby" he teased.

"You're the one who said get on the bike!" she yelled back. Tig ignored her and walked to the steps, finally putting her down. As she turned to walked up, he caught her and held her still.

"Thank you" he said. He looked down. "You know...that was my first time doing that..." he said quietly. "A few girls tried before...they were into it...but I always made some excuse. I'm glad it was you..."

Aimee smiled. "Wow..." she said, quietly. "That's pretty cool..." She wasn't being sarcastic, just excited that she was the first to do something to Tig. Tig knew what she meant, and chuckled.

"You want some kind of ribbon or something?" he teased.

"No..." Aimee answered, "...just a kiss.." She leaned in and puckered up, waiting for him to do the same. Tig laughed and moved in for a quick kiss.

"You're such a dork" he joked, shaking his head.

Aimee turned and headed up the steps. "Yes, but you love me!" she teased.

Tig watched her go a few steps before he followed her. "Yes I do..." he said quietly. "Yes I do..."


	176. Chapter 176

Aimee slept like a log. Maybe it was the weight of everything that had happened the night before, or the absolutely comfortable feeling that came with being cuddled up with Tig, but she was sound to the world when Tig tried to wake her. He nudged her, called her name and finally full on shook her to get her to stir.

"Baby...wake up" he called, for the tenth time. Aimee finally raised her head out from under his arm and barely blinked her eyes open. He met them with a smile. "I think your mom and dad are already up..."

"Mm hmm..." she answered, closing her eyes again, but Tig gave her another nudge and she finally pulled herself free and properly woke up. "I'm too tired..." she pouted. Tig just chuckled at her and rolled onto his side, running his fingers over her belly.

"You've been asleep for a long time..." he said, "...you should be all sleeped out by now".

"Well I'm not..." she answered, turning her head to look at him. She stared for a while, then rolled onto her side to face him. "Are you ok?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah...I'm good" he answered. He lowered his hand to her hip, then to her ass. "How's your bruise?"

"Still bruised" she answered. Right away he started laughing and she gave him a punch. "It's not funny!" she said through gritted teeth. She looked away from him and started playing with the sheet. "It's embarrassing" she said, quietly.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed, baby" he answered. "It's just me..." He pulled her in for a kiss. "There...that better?"

She managed a little smile for him. "A little bit..."she said, "...but don't tell anyone...ok? Everyone already thinks I'm a dork...they don't need anymore ammunition".

Tig pulled back a bit and looked at her. "Who thinks you're a dork?" he asked.

Aimee gave him a "duh" look. "Everyone" she answered, looking away again. "All the girls at the clubhouse..."

Tig raised his hand to her hair, pushing it back and making her look at him. "You gotta stop paying attention to them," he said, "how many times do I have to tell you that?"

Aimee looked back at him and sighed. "Yeah...I know...sorry..." she said. Tig kissed her, lightly at first, then more intense, pulling her back down under the covers. When they finally broke apart, he looked at her, his face inches from hers.

"You're my girl" he said. "You're Tig Trager's old lady. You don't take shit from anyone, you understand?" Aimee nodded. "If anyone says anything to you, just show 'em your hand. If that don't work, come get me. I'll drive the point home..."

Aimee smiled. "You're such a bad ass..." she said. She started giggling as she leaned up on her elbow and looked down at him, biting her lip. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to laugh?"

"No" he answered quickly.

"Tig..." she said, getting annoyed again, but he grabbed her arm and chuckled.

"Alright, alright..." he said. "I won't laugh. What is it?"

Aimee waited for a moment, then looked away from his eyes to the pillow, which she was playing with under her fingers. "Sometimes...it doesn't feel real..." she said quietly, "...that I'm your girl...that you chose me..."

Tig tilted his head and gave her a confused look. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because..." she explained, "...you're so cool and I'm so...not. This whole thing...the cool guy with the dorky girl...that only happens in the movies. It's just so weird sometimes to wake up and see you here...and know it's really real..." She darted her eyes back to him to find him staring at her, and she looked away again quickly, laughing nervously. "So...thanks, I guess...for choosing me..."

Tig reached over and took her face in his hands, making her look at him. He held her there for a long time, not saying a word, until finally he gave her a small smile. "Thank YOU..." he said, quietly, "...for choosing ME. I love you, baby...don't ever forget that. And you ARE cool...all the guys think you're cool. Nevermind the croweaters...they don't know shit" He paused, looking at her again, moving his eyes over her whole face, then finally back up to meet hers. He started to chuckle. "You ever see Grease?"

Aimee's eyes went wide and she grinned. "I LOVE that movie!" she answered. "I've seen it like a million times! Well...not a million...but a lot". She looked at him, her smile disappearing and a questioning expression taking it's place. "Have YOU seen it?"

Tig nodded. "When I was prospecting my sponsor was this kooky guy from Oregon who was into musicals. He played that fuckin' soundtrack day and night! The songs sort of grew on me and one day when I was trying to find something to watch, it was on, so I watched it"

Aimee giggled like a school girl, flipping onto her belly with her feet up, swaying back and forth. "I did it in high school" she said. "I was in the pit, playing the piano. It was so much fun. I think you're kinda like Danny".

Tig raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he asked. "I was thinking more Kinicke".

"No way..." Aimee answered. "You're totally Danny...the cool guy who's tough on the outside, but sweet on the inside".

"So I guess that makes you Sandy, then, huh?" he asked, grinning.

Aimee smiled back. "Maybe..." she said. "Except for the whole tight pants thing..."

Tig laughed and pulled her back down. "We'll see about that..." he teased, getting a look from Aimee. She opened her mouth to ask him what he was talking about, when there was a knock at the door. Aimee whipped her head around and pulled the covers up over her to her chin, making Tig chuckle.

"Yeah?" she called out.

"Are you awake?" Anne asked. "I made breakfast...your favourite...french toast and bacon. Hope that's alright..."

"Yeah...that's great" Aimee answered. "Um...I'll be out in a minute...ok?" There was no response, so Aimee figured her mom had gone back to the kitchen. After a few moments she breathed a sigh of relief and looked to Tig. "Oh my God, that was weird..."

He chuckled and reached for her body under the covers. "At least she knocked..." he said. "She could have just walked in".

Aimee looked at him, then leaned in close. "She knows we're sleeping together" she whispered, making him laugh. "What?" she asked, wondering what was up with the reaction.

"Oh baby..." he said. "You crack me up". He gave her a push, nearly knocking her out of the bed. "Now get up and get dressed before your mother comes back!"

Aimee pouted at him then did as he said. She threw back the covers and got up, walking across the room to the closet to grab some clothes. As she did, Tig whistled and made dirty comments at her, and she couldn't help but smile. He always made her feel so sexy. She threw on a T-shirt and some sweat pants and swished her hips as she walked to the door. When she walked out, she turned back and blew him a kiss, laughing as he pretended to catch it and put it on his lips. "You're such a dork" she teased, then closed the door, leaving him to get up.

Tig swung his legs over the bed and sat up. He ran his hands through his hair and over his face, remembering what they'd done the night before. He was glad he'd told Aimee the truth, and he felt a kind of relief at telling someone about it. Part of him thought that the crew might have their suspicions, since a lot of them knew what went on inside prison and the fact that he was alone in there, but no one had ever said anything to him or acted funny. He wasn't about to go running to them and opening up after last night, but at least he didn't have to be afraid anymore.

He stood up and crossed the room, grabbing clean clothes. As he pulled his boxers on, he smiled, amused at the fact that she even wanted to try it in the first place. It wasn't exactly the norm in regards to sex, and he thought it was kinda cool that she was "branching out" as Gemma called it. He definitely had a gem in Aimee, and he'd let her do whatever the hell she wanted to him. She was even willing to let him experiment on her, even after all the shit he'd done to her so far. As he pulled his shirt over his head, he grinned, thinking of a few possibilities, but he had to wait for the 'rents to go home, first...

"Smells great mom" said Aimee, walking into the kitchen. "Sorry I slept in..." She sat down at the table and looked around. "Where's dad?"

"Outside, looking at the bikes" she answered. "I think he wants one...good Lord. Like I don't have enough to worry about with you on one..."

Aimee laughed. "He's bitten" she said. "Once he gets a taste of it, look out!"

Anne dipped another slice of bread and laid it in the pan, turning it a few times. She turned the burner down and walked over to the table, sitting down across from Aimee. "I'm sorry for last night...running on and on like I did..."

"That's ok..." Aimee began, but Anne held up her hand, stopping her.

"No...it's not" she said. "Your grandmother took over my wedding, and I vowed I would never do that to my child, and look what happened - I'm becoming my mother".

Aimee laughed. "Mom...it's ok...really" she said. "I'm going to need your help. I have no idea about this stuff. But there's no rush. Me and Tig...we're cool like we are. We're having too much fun. When the time is right, we'll pick a date and start getting things on the go".

Anne nodded. "Well, you know where to find me if you need me" she said, smiling. "Do you think you two will come home for a trip?"

Aimee shrugged. "I'd like to...and I think Tig would, too" she said. "We just have to find the right time..."

The door opened and Michael came in, walking straight to the kitchen. "How big is the motor in your bike?" he asked. Anne rolled her eyes and went back to the stove.

"It's a 1750 dad" Aimee answered. "Too big for you".

"It feels ok..." he said, "...I think I could drive it..."

"You sat on my bike?" Aimee asked, her face one of shock. Michael nodded. "You sat on my bike?" she asked again.

"Rule number one, Mr. Belliveau..." said Tig, joining them, "...you're not supposed to sit on anyone else's bike".

Michael stared at him, then looked to Aimee, who was still giving him the same look. "You're my daughter!" he said. "Rules don't apply!"

"Oh yes they do" said Aimee. "Did you sit on Tig's?" Michael didn't answer. Instead, he walked around the table and sat down. Anne looked over, meeting Aimee's eyes and Aimee gave her a small smile. Anne winked back. So much for wanting a bike...

Everyone ate breakfast, talking and laughing and too soon it was over and time to get things ready to go. Tig headed to the garage to get Gemma's SUV while Aimee spent some time with her parents, by herself. She helped bring their bags to the front porch and sat with them in the living room while they waited. No one really wanted to say goodbye, so it was a lot of small talk and funny stories.

Finally, Tig came back and helped load the bags in the car. Aimee got in the passenger seat as Tig headed for the highway, driving the distance to the airport. Aimee had to bite her lip to keep from crying as her parents checked in and finally made their way through security. She hugged them tight, telling them to call her as soon as they got home, and to say Hi to everyone for her. Anne did cry, unable to hold back the tears, and Michael simply walked on, not wanting to show his emotions. Aimee watched them until they rounded the corner and she couldn't see them anymore. She turned and walked slowly back to the seats where Tig was waiting. He stood as she got closer.

"You wanna stay?" he asked. "Watch the plane take off?"

Aimee shook her head. "No...let's just go..." Her head was down and he knew she was upset. He threw his arm around her as they headed out of the terminal and across the parking lot. He unlocked the doors and got in the jeep, starting it up and heading out. When they hit the highway, he turned to her and saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. He reached across and wiped them away.

"Sorry..." she said, "I just miss them..."

"I know" he answered. "It's ok...you can cry..."

Aimee stopped holding it in and started to sob. She covered her face with her hands and Tig felt horrible that he couldn't do anything to make her feel better. Finally, she started to calm down and she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"You wanna go for a ride when we get home?" Tig asked, reaching over to take her hand in his. "That'll make you feel better".

Aimee nodded. "Ok..." she answered. She turned to him, still sniffling. "Can I ride with you? On the back?"

Tig turned to her, surprised, and smiled. "Yeah...sure..." he said. "Is something wrong with yours?"

Aimee gave him a little smile. "No...I just...wanna be with you...is that alright?"

"You know it is, baby" he answered. He looked back to the road, grinning. He loved having her on the back with him, having her arms wrapped around his waist. He could take her somewhere special, make her feel better. His mind started racing with destinations until he finally decided on a plan. He stole a glance at her and saw that she had stopped crying and was looking straight ahead, still holding his hand. He would make her feel much better once they got where they were going. It was gonna be a great day...


	177. Chapter 177

**Hey all, it's me. Just a quick note to let you know that there's a little something "different" in this chapter. As you all know by now, Tig's a kinky bastard, so the things that he and Aimee do SHOULD be no surprise. BUT...I still felt the need to give you a little heads up. Ok, carry on...**

Tig dropped Aimee off at the house first, then went to the garage to return the jeep. He felt bad that she was feeling down, but he hoped he'd be able to cheer her up. After giving Gemma back her keys, he headed into the clubhouse to check in with Clay, finding him in the chapel.

"Just the man I wanted to see" he said, looking up from his papers. "Guns are comin' in tomorrow...sometime around three. Unser's got a truck for us to take".

Tig nodded. "Any trackers on it?" he asked.

Clay shook his head. "None so far" he answered. "Should be an easy pick up".

Tig nodded again. "Hey...um...do you think I could take Aimee with me?" he asked, taking a chance. "If it's an easy pick up, it should be alright with her there..."

Clay eyed him for a minute. "You think she can handle that shit?" he asked. "I mean...she's your girl and all, but do you think she'd be alright with goin' outside the law?"

Tig nodded, slowly. "She's not stupid, Clay..." he answered, "...she's picked up on the shit that we do...she's seen and heard stuff...she's alright so far".

Clay stood up, putting his hands on his hips. He walked to Tig's other side, thinking. Finally, he stopped and looked at him. "This might be a test for her..." he said, "...if she's alright with it, then we know she's gonna be alright with everything. Gemma likes her, says she's a good old lady".

"She is" said Tig, quickly. He looked to the door, pointing his thumb. "She's actually waiting for me now...we're gonna head out for a ride".

Clay grinned. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "'Rents are finally gone, huh?" Tig nodded, smiling. Clay took a step closer to him. "How's the pussy?" he asked. "She into all your weird shit?"

Tig couldn't help but grin. He ducked his head, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "She's...uh...she's gettin' there..." he answered. Clay laughed and clapped him on the back as they walked towards the door.

"You got a good one there, Tigger..." he said, "...Any girl into the weird shit is a keeper!" Tig followed him, nodding in agreement. He thought to himself that he still had a few more things to show her yet...

Aimee splashed cold water on her face and dried it off with the towel. She still felt like crying her heart out, but she had to get over it. It was always like this when she saw her parents. They'd come to visit her a few times in Riverside, and she always felt so horrible when they went back home. At least now she had Tig and everyone in the club to keep her company instead of being alone. She smiled at herself in the mirror - she was thankful for every single one of them, and that's what she should focus on.

She walked to the bedroom and got out of her clothes, grabbing her riding gear and getting ready. It was only jeans and a hoodie, but she had certain jeans for biking and certain ones for everyday wear. It was strange, really, but that's how it was. She pulled the hoodie over her head and pulled her hair back in a ponytail, giving herself the once over in the mirror. She didn't look very sexy, but that's what it was to ride a bike. You dress for comfort and warmth, since the evening winds can get quite cool, especially on the highway. Of course, she told Tig she wanted to ride on the back with him, so she guessed she could have put on something a little more nice, but she really wasn't in the mood. Right now, she just wanted to climb on with him and hug into him while he took her away somewhere.

When she was finally ready, she got all her stuff and headed outside to wait on the steps. It was another beautiful afternoon and it was nice to just sit and take it all in. That's one of the things she loved about California - it was always nice. Normally, the weather always kept her in a good mood, but not today. She just couldn't shake the glooms she was feeling. She stared down at her boots as she thought about it, and after a few minutes she could hear the roar of Tig's bike. She looked up as he pulled up to the curb.

"You ready doll?" he called to her. Aimee got up and crossed the yard, putting her helmet on as she walked. He smiled at her as she got closer, and she smiled back.

"You don't mind me riding with you, do you?" she asked softly.

"No way, baby" he answered. "I love havin' you with me, you know that..."

Aimee smiled and climbed on behind him, throwing her arms around his waist and hugging him tight. Tig dropped his hand and gave hers a squeeze before bringing it back up to the bars and taking off. He drove through Charming slowly, as though he was showing his girl off to everyone looking. When he hit the highway, he cracked the throttle when he got up to the top gear and dropped his hand once more to cover hers.

Aimee felt better already. She was so close to Tig she could smell his aftershave and she took a deep breath, breathing it in. She leaned in closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She didn't care where he was going - as long as she was with him, it would be great. Not looking made it all the more exciting.

Tig felt her head on his shoulder and he smiled. He absolutely loved having his girl on the back with him. It felt so comfortable and so...right. He was going to make this day special for her and cheer her up. He gave her hand one more squeeze before bringing his back to the bars, getting ready for the turns up ahead. She was gonna love his surprise.

Aimee lay on his shoulder for what seemed like a long time. She had no idea where they were, and she was almost asleep a few times, but then they'd go around a turn and she felt the roller-coaster feeling in her stomach. Finally, she felt him gear down and the bike slowed, making her open her eyes. She scrunched up her face as they pulled into the parking lot of Bud's place. Not that she didn't like it, but she didn't think they were going for supper. It was still only around 4pm!

Tig parked the bike and looked back at her. "Thought you could use a snack" he said, smiling. Aimee smiled back at him and climbed off, allowing him to do the same. She laid her helmet on the seat and took his hand as they walked into the diner. The little bell rang, and in a few moments, Bud appeared.

"Good afternoon, eh" he said in his best bad Canadian accent. Aimee looked at him with her eyebrows up. "I've got the best booth saved for you, eh" he said, beckoning them to follow him. Aimee looked at Tig, who was smiling back at her, then looked back to Bud, walking behind him. She slid into the booth, still confused as to what was going on, when Bud continued on. "It's aboot time you got here, eh...I was starting to get worried, eh...but noow you're here, and you're food will be ready soon, eh..." With that, he turned and headed back to the kitchen. Aimee watched him for a moment, then looked back to Tig.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

Tig laughed. "Nothing" he answered. "He's helping me cheer you up!"

"Why is he talking like that?" she asked, still confused.

"He's trying to make you feel at home..." he answered. "Talkin' like the Canadians do".

"I don't talk like that" Aimee answered. "Do you think I sound like that?"

Tig laughed harder. "No...actually...you don't" he said. He waved his hand. "I don't know what he's doing...just go with it...ok?"

Aimee smiled and shook her head. "Oh...you americans..." she teased. Tig teased her back and they jarred back and forth for a while, with the two of them laughing. Tig was glad to see the smile back on her face, happy that her mood was lifting. Before long, Bud appeared with a large tray, placing it on the table.

"Big spread today, eh?" he said. "Poutine, canadian bacon, cod fish and moose!" he said, seeming to be very proud of himself. Aimee's jaw dropped as she looked at it all. She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"Oh my God, Bud!" she said. "What are we gonna do with all of this?"

Bud's smile faded. "You don't like it?" he asked. "I thought you liked all this stuff..."

"I do!" she answered, "but not all at the same time!" She looked to Tig who was laughing so hard he couldn't even speak. She looked back to Bud and smiled. "Thank you so much, though, for the thought. I think we're gonna need a doggie bag. A BIG one!"

Bud thought for a moment as he looked over the tray. "It is a lot of food, huh" he said. "Well, whatever you don't eat, I'll take home. I love all of it, too".

"So you should" said Aimee. "We canadians eat well!" Bud smiled and bid them a 'bon-apetit' then left them alone. Aimee looked over the food again. "Good Lord...I can't believe he did all this!" she said. "Did you tell him to cook all of this?"

"I told him to make some canadian stuff" Tig answered. "I didn't know he'd make enough for the whole country!" He stabbed his fork into the moose, breaking off a piece. "I wonder where he got the moose?"

Aimee did the same, savouring the taste of home. "I don't know, but get your own!" she said, pulling the rest to her plate. Tig laughed and dug in, sharing up the food. Bud brought them a pitcher of water, saying that their usual milkshake would only end up making them sick with all this rich food. Aimee agreed, screwing up her face at the thought of ice cream with moose. Yuck! She smiled as she chewed, loving the fact that Tig had planned this for her.

"Thanks" she said, making him looking up from his bacon. "It really means a lot..."

Tig finished chewing and swallowed. "You're welcome, baby" he answered. "I was trying to find a hockey game somewhere, but there's none on the go".

Aimee laughed. "Well duh...it's summer!" she said. Tig just stared at her blankly, and she rolled her eyes. "Nevermind..." she said.

They chatted and laughed for the next hour until they couldn't possibly eat anymore. Aimee was stuffed and Tig was sure he would have to roll out through the door. Bud came to box up whatever was left over, and chat for a while, telling them it was all on the house. Tig wouldn't hear tell of it and forced him to take the cash, stuffing it into his pocket while his hands were full. Bud thanked him, and bid them well as they finally left and headed for the bike. Tig climbed on and waited for Aimee to join him before he started it up. When he did, he felt Aimee's head on his shoulder again.

"Thanks for supper" she said. "And thanks for the nice surprise".

"Oh we're not done yet, doll" he answered, backing out and kicking into gear. "We're just gettin' started!" He gunned the bike and Aimee clung on, giggling into his ear. As he drove back to the main road and headed even further away from Charming, Aimee kept her eyes open, taking in the sights. She'd been out this way before, both with Tig and on her own, but she'd never been able to just look around since she was driving. Being a passenger definitely had it's perks. After a while, Tig turned off onto another side road that Aimee hadn't been on before. Tig apparantly knew where he was going, since he didn't slow down and didn't seem confused. Aimee looked straight ahead over his shoulder since there was nothing to see for miles only trees. She wondered what the destination would be...

After another hour, she was starting to hope it would be a gas station. One with a bathroom. She had to pee, badly. She SHOULD have gone before they left Buds, but in all the commotion she hadn't thought about it. Surely some building would appear soon...right? After another twenty minutes, she felt like she would burst. She leaned forward to Tig's ear.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see..." he answered.

"Is there a gas station coming up soon?" she asked.

Tig shook his head. "We're good, baby..." he answered. "I filled up before I picked you up".

"Well...is there ANYTHING coming up?" she asked. "A store...a restaurant...anything?"

"Not for a while..." he answered, "...why?"

"I really gotta go" she said. "Like...really".

Tig chuckled. "We're soon gonna be there, baby..."

"I don't know if I can wait that long..." she answered. Tig looked back over his shoulder, hearing the urgency in her voice. He looked back to the road and started slowing down, pulling off to the side and stopping. He shut off the bike, but she didn't move. He looked back at her. "Alright...go" he said.

"I can't go here!" she said. "There could be bears and wolves or...or something...There must be some place coming up..."

"There's not" he answered. "Not for like...another fifty or so miles".

"Shit" she said. She looked to the woods then back to Tig, then back to the woods.

Tig chuckled. "You better not piss on my seat!" he said. "Hurry up!"

Aimee waited for another few moments, then finally moved to climb off the bike. She took a few steps down into the ditch, then turned back to him, not saying a word. Tig just laughed at her, knowing what was going through her mind. He watched as she walked through the bushes and disappeared behind the trees. He dropped the kickstand and let the bike settle, getting off to stretch his legs and back. As he brought his arms down, he grinned, and looked back to the trees, taking a few steps and following the same path Aimee disappeared on.

Aimee cursed under her breath as she pushed the branches back, only to have more snap at her. She was not a nature lover - never had been. She wasn't into "roughing it". And the whole idea of having to pee in the woods was just retarded. She hadn't done that since she was a little tiny girl, berry picking with her grandparents. But she really had to go, like REALLY badly, and she had no choice since Tig said there wouldn't be any shops for another long while. When she finally stopped behind some bushes, she undid her jeans and was about to pull them down, when she stopped. Would she even be able to do it? She knew she had to squat down, but...that was rather...awkward... THAT will teach her to leave a restaurant without going to the bathroom first!

She pulled her jeans and panties over her hips and coochied down. She looked down between her legs to make sure she wouldn't whiz all over her clothes, and saw that it was all clear. She looked back up and took a deep breath...

"Done yet?" asked Tig, from behind her. Aimee jumped a mile and spun around.

"TIG!" she yelled. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Keeping the bears away" he answered, grinning at her. He walked closer.

"GO AWAY!" she shouted. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "GO AWAY!" she said again.

"Baby, I've seen you naked, it's no big deal" he answered, laughing it off and walking closer.

"Yes it is!" she yelled, "It's weird! Now go away!" She tucked her knees together as he moved to stand right in front of her, simply grinning with his hands on his hips as he looked down at her. Aimee wasn't amused. She looked back at him with her brows furrowed, looking annoyed. "Is this one of your kinks?" she asked.

Tig chuckled. "Maybe..." he answered.

"Tig please..." she said, "...just...go...ok? Don't be looking..."

Tig laughed and turned around, taking a few steps. "Ok, ok..." he said. "But hurry up. Time's a-wastin'!"

Aimee watched as he walked over to a tree, picking some leaves off of it. She relaxed a bit and tried to get to the task at hand when he spoke to her. "How many leaves you figure you'll need?" he asked, laughing.

"Tig..." she warned, but he held his hands up.

"Ok...I'm sorry..." he answered, still chuckling. He got quiet, still picking at the tree, and Aimee willed herself to relax. She took deep breaths, shifted her postion and looked around, pretending he wasn't there, but nothing happened. After several moments, Tig turned and looked at her over his shoulder. "You waitin' for something special, doll?" he asked.

"No..." she answered quietly, "...I can't go...maybe because you're staring at me!"

Tig laughed. "I'm not!" he said. "What...you got stage fright?"

Aimee was getting more annoyed by the second. She put her head down, feeling really embarrassed by the whole lot of it. When the sun was blocked out, she looked back up. Tig was standing in front of her again. She opened her mouth to tell him to get lost, but he squat down in front of her, grinning, and reached his hand out to her pussy. Whatever she was about to say was completely lost and her shock doubled.

"I guess you need a little help, huh?" he asked, still grinning. He moved his fingers over her clit, rubbing slowly a few times, then dipped them lower, pushing two fingers inside of her. Aimee gasped as she stared at him with wide eyes. Tig started to chuckle as he curved them, pushing upwards, starting a trickle right away. Aimee's whole body shivered, more from the thought of what was happening then the feeling and she watched as Tig's eyes left hers and moved down, watching the result of his actions. She felt completely humiliated but she also felt...something else. She wondered if Tig's kink was rubbing off on HER...

"Damn baby...you really DID have to go, huh?" he said. He kept touching her through the whole thing until she was finally done. He pulled his hand free and wiped it across the grass, then stood up, holding out his hand for her to take. She looked at it a moment, then slowly grabbed it and let him pull her up. She quickly pulled her panties and jeans up and stood still as he began to walk back to the bike. When he realized she wasn't with him, he looked back.

"What?" he asked.

Aimee stared at him for a moment. "You like that?" she asked, quietly and curiously.

Tig grinned and looked down at the ground before looking back up to meet her eyes. "I'm up for trying anything once, baby..." he said. He turned back to the road and started to walk, calling back to her once more. "...I hope you are, too..."

Aimee stared at the trees for a while before finally starting to walk to join him. She had a feeling wherever they were going was going to be very interesting...


	178. Chapter 178

Tig couldn't help but chuckle as he drove on through the winding back road. Aimee's face had been priceless! He didn't know why she'd been so shy to piss in front of him, especially after all the shit she'd done with him and for him so far, but it sure was comical! He hadn't intended to help her, so to speak, but it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Plus, it sorta turned him on. He wasn't sure if she saw the bulge in his jeans or not. He wanted to tell her about it, and fuck her right then and there in the woods, but that would ruin his plan. He brought his thoughts back to the road and grinned - hopefully she'd be up for what he had in mind...

Aimee still couldn't believe it. She absolutely, positively could not believe what had just happened in the woods. Of course, it shouldn't be this surprising, considering she was with Tig, the king of the kinks. Maybe the part that was freaking her out was that she had sorta kinda liked it, too. Sort of...maybe...As she sat behind him, she turned her eyes to his face, seeing the grin plastered on, and she wondered what else he was capable of. She'd already done so many crazy things with him, and with Happy too, that she couldn't possibly think of what else he might have up his sleeve. The grin on his face said different, though. She looked back to the road and wondered when they'd actually come to something and stop.

It was another half hour before she got her answer. As they rounded a turn, Tig began to slow the bike down and soon after they entered into a tiny little town. Aimee was fascinated that a place smaller than Charming actually existed! It looked like something right out of the old west, with the false store fronts and wooden sidewalks. But there were modern people there, walking around and driving, grocery shopping or getting their hair done. Her head was on a swivel, looking back and forth. She saw park areas and playgrounds, but Tig just drove past all of it, not stopping. Soon, they were headed out the other side of the town, leaving Aimee extremely confused. They'd already gone off the main highway pretty far - there couldn't possibly be much more left!

But there was! Up ahead another fifteen minutes, Aimee felt the bike slow again in what appeared to be the middle of the woods, as Tig turned off the road and onto a dirt road. He drove slower, navigating through the pot holes and bumps, and finally came to a stop in the middle of nowhere. He shut the bike off and laid his helmet over the mirror, waiting for her to move so he could get off the bike.

"Where are we?" Aimee asked, staring at the back of his head.

Tig chuckled. "You'll see..." he said, "..now get off". Aimee climbed off, laying her helmet on the seat and Tig got off after her. He took her hand and started pulling her through the woods on a well worn path. Aimee had flashes of the Blair Witch Project and started to feel slightly scared, but didn't let on. Where the hell was he taking her?

Finally, when it seemed like they were just falling off the face of the earth, Tig stopped by a very large rock face. It looked like a sheer cliff, straight up. He turned to her and smiled. "Ready for your mind to be blown?" he asked. Aimee didn't answer - she had no idea what to say! Tig just laughed and turned back, pulling her along with him as he walked a few more steps around a large boulder. On the other side was a cave entrance, and Aimee's eyes widened as he pulled her inside.

It was pitch black, but the whole thing sparkled. It was like being inside of some weird game. Tig pulled her further in, walking slowly as he navigated over and around the rocks. It got lighter as they went, and finally he stopped at water. Above them was a crack big enough to see the sky and clouds. The rain water had collected over the years and formed a little crystal clear pool. Tig turned to her, still holding her hand.

"Well?" he asked. "It's cool, huh?"

Aimee's eyes were still wide and her mouth was still open in shock. She looked all around then finally settled on him. "Yeah..." she answered. "Wow..."

Tig laughed. "It's cool like it is, but imagine seeing it on acid" he said. Aimee looked back to him, surprised at his words. "That's how I found out about it..." he explained, somewhat sheepishly, "...few of the guys took me here...dropped some acid...very trippy..."

"I can imagine" she answered. "What...is it?"

Tig looked around. "I think it was some kind of mineral basin or something...that's where the sparkly shit comes from" he said. "There's another quarry near here but the town stopped it. Said it was sacred and all that shit. They didn't mine after that, and the town was pretty much left alone". Aimee remembered the quaint little town they'd passed. "Not many people know about this place".

"Does it have a name?" she asked.

Tig shook his head. "I don't know...I've never asked..." he answered. He turned back to her and smiled. "WE can name it...you got something in mind?"

Aimee pursed her lips, thinking. After a few moments, she raised her finger and opened her mouth, as though a lightbulb had gone off. "How about...starfield cave?" she said. "You know...because it looks like there's a million stars right above your head, how it sparkles..." She trailed off when she saw that Tig was just staring at her. "Yeah...that's dumb...nevermind..." she said quietly.

"Actually...I was thinking of something else..." he said, walking the few steps over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I was thinking...something along the lines...of what I'm about to do to you..." He grinned as he spoke, leaning in close and kissing her. His hands moved over her ass and up over her back, pulling at her jacket to get it off. He tossed it to the rocky floor and moved to her shirt. When he got it up over her belly, Aimee reached down and stopped him.

"Tig..." she said, pulling away from his mouth. "We can't..."

"Why not?" he asked, between kisses. "You need to pee again?"

Aimee kept up the tug of war on her shirt, finally breaking away from his mouth and leaning back. "No..." she said, "...we just can't...not here...it's like, a public place!"

Tig looked around slowly, his hands out. "Do you SEE anyone else around?" he asked.

"No...but...you never know..." she answered.

Tig pulled her back into him, smiling down at her. "I DO know..." he said. "No one is coming, no one WILL be coming...well...except us..." He paused to chuckle at his own joke, then continued on. "And besides...you need inspiration for the name!"

Aimee laid her hands on his chest. "Tig...I love you...I really do..." she said, "...but I don't know if I can just...let you fuck me in a public place! That's a bit too much...even for me..."

Tig smiled at her. "Who said anything about fucking you?" he asked.

Aimee tilted her head at him, confused. Didn't he just say that? She stood still as he bent his head, bringing his lips to her neck, kissing lightly. So lightly that it tickled, and she could barely feel it. She felt his hands move to her arms and felt his fingers running softly up and down, making her shiver. Her whole body was one big goosebump as he moved. She closed her eyes and stretched her neck back, giving him more room. He trailed from one side to the other, then pulled away. Aimee opened her eyes to see what was happening, and saw him taking his own shirt off. He dropped it to the ground, then reached for her hands, lifting them and laying them on his chest over his heart.

"I wanna make love to you..." he whispered, looking into her eyes. "Please..."

Aimee melted. She absolutely melted. How could she say no? Her stomach felt as though there were a million butterflies inside and she smiled back at him, unable to stop it from coming on. She barely nodded and right away, Tig moved to sit down, pulling her with him. They sat cross-legged across from each other, not saying a word. Tig's hands moved to her face, ghosting over her cheeks and forehead and eyelids, and finally her lips. He ran his thumbs across, tickling her at first, then pressing slightly harder. His eyes followed every movement.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered. He dropped his hands to her shoulders, then down her sides, to the bottom of her shirt. This time, she gave him no resistance as he lifted it over her head. When it was off he quickly opened her bra and pulled it off, dropping it to join her shirt. His hands moved back to her shoulders and slowly moved lower until he held her breasts. Again, he watched every move. Aimee felt like she was some kind of toy for him, but in a good way. They'd never quite done anything like this before, and even though it was simple and loving, in a way it was the most outrageous thing to date.

Tig caressed her, gently squeezing and pinching her nipples, watching her body the whole time. After a few moments, he reached behind him and grabbed his shirt, spreading it out on the ground beside her. He met her eyes, giving her a glance that told her to lie down. She shifted a little and lay on it, smelling his scent. Tig moved to his knees by her side, looking down at her. He smiled as he undid her jeans and pulled them down, getting her naked. He moved away for a moment, getting his own clothes off, then crawled over her body, holding himself up as he looked down to her face.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she whispered back.

He leaned down, kissing her, as his knee moved between her legs, nudging them open. Aimee got the hint and spread her legs wide for him, letting him settle down against her. She felt how hard he already was. Tig left her mouth and moved back to her neck, sucking harder this time. He moved up and nibbled her ear, getting an arched back from her, making him chuckle.

"Like that?" he whispered to her. She nodded.

His mouth stayed there, chewing gently, while his hand moved down her body, stopping at her breasts for a while then continuing down to her pussy. He slowly stroked her, feeling every part. He felt her hips moving up to meet him and he prolonged the teasing for another little while before dipping into her clit. Her back arched again and she sighed. Tig rubbed it slowly, getting her worked up. After a while he reached lower and found her to be very wet. He pushed two fingers in, making her gasp. He moved his mouth away from her ear and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was open, and she was beautiful. He watched her as he moved inside of her, loving her reactions. He knew she was ready, and he didn't want to wait any longer. He pulled his fingers free and leaned away, reaching for his jeans.

Aimee opened her eyes, wondering where the feeling went, and saw him move. She figured he wanted some attention to, so she began to sit up to give him some. Tig turned back to her, wondering for a moment what she was doing, but then he realized and he pushed her back down.

"No baby..." he said, his voice quiet and low. "It's all you..."

He leaned down and kissed her, then got to his knees and slipped the condom on. She parted her legs again for him and he moved in, leaning against her and pushing inside slowly. She gasped on every inch, teased by his slow pace. They hadn't gone this slow in a long time, and she had forgotten how good it was. It was always good with Tig, fast or slow, but for some reason, this time felt like the best.

When he was all the way inside of her, he leaned down over her chest laying his full weight on her. He reached under her back, locking his arms around her, and held her to him as he began to move his hips, slowly, then picking up speed every few strokes. It still wasn't fast, though. He'd love to just let go and fuck her, but that wasn't in his plan. He wanted something special in this special place.

Aimee wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her, making her feel giddy. The butterflies were in full force and it felt almost like their first time back in Arizona. They stared at each other, not saying a word, instead letting their bodies do the talking. It seemed to go on for hours, the sensations never leaving either of them. Finally, Aimee felt the familiar tingle in her belly. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

Tig felt it. He knew she was on the edge. He nodded to her, questioning his suspicion, and she nodded back. He moved his hips a little faster, giving her what he knew she needed. After a moment, he felt her tighten around him and let himself go, joining her. They looked into each other's eyes the whole time, never breaking the contact.

Tig stilled after he came, just watching her as her hips still rocked back and forth. He knew she could probably go again. Normally he would pull out of her, toss the condom and that would be it for a while, but this was different. He stayed buried inside, looking into her eyes. Her hips were still moving, and as he felt the sensations and watched her, he felt himself getting hard again. He began to rock his hips in time with hers, his mouth slightly opened at these new feelings. Aimee's breath started getting heavy again, and she grabbed onto his hips, her eyes telling him that she didn't want it as slow this time.

Tig understood. The truth was, he didn't either. He squeezed her tight, probably hurting her, but he wasn't thinking at the moment. He needed to make her cum again, he had to. He pulled out almost all the way, then slammed back in, making her gasp in surprise. He did it again, and again, and again, and finally he felt the spasms and knew she was there. He watched as she stretched her neck, her head falling back. No sound came from her mouth, but he knew she would be screaming if she could. He slammed in a final time and came again, the feeling sending deep shivers through his whole body. He couldn't remember the last time he came twice in one go, but he knew he wanted to do it again.

He fell on top of her, crushing her with his weight as he panted for air against her ear. Her hands moved over his back, alternating between nails lightly scratching and gentle rubs. When he could breath and speak, he turned his head and looked into her eyes.

"Shit..." he panted, "...I haven't done that in a while..."

"What?" she asked quietly, smiling back at him.

"Cum twice..." he answered. "Only for you baby..."

Aimee giggled. "Maybe it's the cave" she whispered.

Tig chuckled and pulled out of her, rolling onto his side. "Maybe..." he answered. He laid his head down and put his hand on her belly, looking at her. "So?" he asked. "Any ideas?"

Aimee grinned. "Two-cum Cavern" she answered.

Tig cracked up. "I thought you'd come up with something a bit more romantic than that!" he joked.

"I can't" she answered. "My brain has stopped functioning". She rolled towards him and looked into his eyes. "You're the best, you know that?"

Tig looked back at her, smiling. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair for a while. They lay in silence until he spoke.

"You wanna take a trip with me tomorrow?" he asked.

Aimee looked up at him. "Where?"

"Bakersfield" he answered. "It's a club run...thought you might want to come along..."

"Am I allowed?" she asked.

Tig nodded. "Clay says it's alright" he answered. He looked at her as he played with her hair, wondering if he should tell her the rest, but then decided that he had to. "It's a gun run..." he said, watching her face closely for any signs. When he saw none, he continued on. "The shipment is coming in tomorrow morning and I have to pick them up tomorrow afternoon. Nothing to it".

Aimee stared at him a moment. "Why do you want me to go?" she asked, quietly.

"Because I love you" he answered, "and I just want you to come with me..." He paused for a moment, then continued on. "You don't have to...if you're not cool with it..."

"No...I want to..." she answered, interupting him. "I'll go".

Tig smiled. "Cool. We'll be going in one of Unser's trucks" he said. He brushed her hair back and pulled her face in to kiss her. "I love you".

Aimee smiled back at him. "I love you, too" she said. She settled back against his chest for a while, resting and thinking about the trip to Bakersfield. She was glad that Clay said it was alright for her to go, but she couldn't help feel a worry in the pit of her stomach. A "gun run" could mean a lot of different things, but somehow she figured it had to do with something illegal. Tig hadn't told her everything that went on, but she had picked up on things over her time with the Sons. They made money somehow, and now she was going to see it firsthand. She lifted her head and looked at Tig, finding him looking back at her. She gave him a smile, then laid back down. Hopefully, it really would be nothing to it, like he said. She just had to stop worrying...


	179. Chapter 179

Aimee was dozing, half awake and half dreaming of the gun run with Tig. She could see them in the truck, driving along the highway, heading to the place to pick up the shipment. She felt uneasy about it, constantly on edge. She felt shivers but didn't know why she was cold...

"Baby?" whispered Tig. "You asleep?" His fingers were moving over her lower back down to her ass, dipping inside on every pass.

Aimee blinked her eyes open. Oh. THAT'S where the shivers were coming from. She yawned and tilted her head up to look at him. "Nope..." she answered.

Tig chuckled. "Yes you were...don't even lie" he teased. "I wore you out, huh?"

Aimee rolled more onto her belly, closer to him. "Yes, I think you did" she answered, grinning at him sleepily.

Tig smiled as his eyes moved over her face. He bit his lip and lowered his voice. "You think you might be up for one more thing?" he whispered. He dipped his fingers in further, gently touching the spot. "I was kinda hoping..."

Aimee stared for a moment, then smiled back, rolling completely over onto her belly. Tig hadn't been in her ass in a while, and it was the least she could do since he brought her here to this special place. Plus, she really did like it, when it was done right.

"You sure baby?" he asked. "I mean...you don't have to if you don't want to..."

"I want to" she answered, interupting. "Just...go slow...ok?"

"Of course I will" he said, leaning over to kiss the top of her head, "I'd never hurt you". She turned her head and smiled at him. He began to get up while Aimee moved her arms under her chin, getting comfortable. It was always a bit awkward like this, but it would be ok. Tig would make it ok. He'd make her cum again - that she was sure of. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands on her back. He ran them down from her shoulders to her hips like a massage. He did it over and over again, moving a bit lower each time until he finally reached her ass, caressing and kneading her flesh, relaxing her even more.

Finally, Aimee felt his thumb move to the spot, rubbing it slowly. Her whole body shivered at the touch and she took a deep breath, sighing. Behind her she heard Tig chuckle, but he didn't say anything. She wondered what he must be thinking, doing this to her. Was it gross? It couldn't be, since he seemed to like it a lot. And when she had done it to him it hadn't been gross. It had been really intimate, at least SHE felt it was. She wondered if Tig felt the same way...

As she thought about it, she didn't notice him taking his hand away, but she certainly noticed when he brought it back, spit covered and pressing into her. She jumped a little at the contact since she hadn't been expecting it, but she relaxed right away. She willed herself to let him in as he pushed in slowly. In no time at all, his finger was all the way in and moving back out.

"You're gettin' better at this baby" he said.

Aimee was quiet for a moment, then opened her eyes. "Is that... a good thing?" she asked.

Tig chuckled. "It is for me..." he answered. "You must like it".

"Mm hmm" she answered, grinning. The tingles and shivers multiplied as he added a second finger, making sure she was prepared. Tig still hated what he had done to her all that time ago at Happy's place, and he vowed in that moment that he would never EVER hurt her like that again. He had to take his time and make it good, because he knew it would be worth it in the end. He spent a long while using two fingers, and when he stopped feeling any resistance, he knew she was ready for him.

He pulled his fingers out and quickly got another condom, opening the package and slipping it on. He hadn't exactly planned on being in her ass out here and therefore didn't bring any lube, but he hoped that spit would be enough. Lots of it. He spit into his hand and brought it to his cock, coating it, but he needed more. On the third time, Aimee lifted her head and looked over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I didn't bring any lube..." he answered, still spitting. He sighed. "If you don't want me to..."

"Tig...I already told you..." she began, once more cutting him off, "...I want you to. I can take it".

Tig shivered from her words, both from lust and disgust. It gave him a thrill to hear her say something so dirty, but it also made him feel ashamed knowing that she was speaking from experience. She COULD take it because she'd taken what he'd done to her before.

"Just try it...ok?" she said, as if reading his mind. "If it hurts...I'll tell you". She reached her neck as far as she could to meet his eyes and gave him a little smile.

Tig smiled back and reached out to touch her face. He let her go as she moved back to her position, and brought his hands to her thighs, parting them a little more. He moved between them and lay over her back, lining himself up. Before he dropped his weight, he pushed his finger into her once more, making sure she was still ready for him, then slowly pushed his cock in.

Aimee took a sharp breath as he entered. Even though he used a lot of spit, the lack of lube was very noticeable. She felt every inch, but not exactly in a good way. She tried very hard to relax for him, but it took longer than usual. She didn't want to tell him that it wasn't the best feeling, so instead she gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. It didn't hurt, per se, but it wasn't very pleasing either.

Once he was inside, Tig pushed slowly all the way in. She was so tight and hot and it felt amazing. When he was buried, he lay over her back, bracing his hands on either side of her shoulders. He lowered his head, kissing her neck.

"Ok baby?" he asked, whispering.

"Mm hmm" she answered, but it wasn't the same pleasurable "mm hmm" he'd gotten earlier. He stilled right away. Aimee felt it and continued on. "I'm good...go on...please..." He still didn't move, so she lifted her hips slightly, trying to give him a hint.

Tig wasn't sure whether or not to keep going, but when he felt her push up against him, he knew she wanted him to. He pulled out slowly, getting another series of gasps, then pushed back in just as slow. The friction he felt was incredible and he knew it was from the lack of lube. He lowered his head even more to see her face and found a look of concentration on it. She wasn't feeling it.

"Baby...it's not good...I'm gonna pull out..." he said, but Aimee flung her arm out, landing it on his side.

"No" she said. "I want you to fuck my ass. Now do it".

"But..." he began, but again she cut him off.

"But nothing" she answered. "It's not that bad...really...just...rub my clit or something...ok?" She lifted her hips while Tig slid his hand under, finding the spot and rubbing it in small quick circles. "Yeah...like that" she said. "That's good...I'm good...ok?"

Tig began to move his hips again, twice as slow as the pace of his hand. He had to make sure she felt good, even though he knew she was only doing this to please him. He should have brought the lube! He really needed to learn from Aimee and just be prepared. For everything!

"Tig?" she asked. He stopped moving. "Can I...can I get up on my hands and knees?"

"Yeah...sure baby..." he answered. He leaned off of her and brought both hands to her hips, lifting her up with him as he moved back. She slowly got up and got settled, spreading her legs further apart and leaning down on her elbows. When she was done, she turned her head to the side.

"Ok...let's try this..." she said. Tig pushed back in and she arched her back. He reached underneath her finding her clit again, and picked up where he left off. Almost immediately he saw goosebumps rising all over her body.

"That better baby?" he asked. This time he got the good "mm hmm" in response and he picked up his pace a little. After a few more strokes, he pulled out and spit onto his cock, giving her a bit more "lube". Aimee started to chuckle.

"This feels like a porn movie" she said. "They spit like that all the time".

Tig laughed. "Yeah well...they do it on purpose" he said. "I'm doing it because I'm stupid and forgot to bring the lube".

"Well you'll just have to be prepared next time" she answered. "You never know when you'll want to pull over and fuck my ass!"

Tig laughed and gave her a smack. "That's an awfully dirty thing to say, young lady" he teased.

"Oh yeah?" she answered. "Wadda ya gonna do about it?"

Tig paused for a moment as he pulled out, thinking. She seemed to be doing alright, so maybe she could take a bit more. He grabbed her hips and pushed in fast, fucking her at a pace he normally reserved for an easy pussy night. Aimee yelped and arched her back, but she didn't tell him to stop. He kept it up, loving the feeling, but ready to stop at any moment if she told him to.

"Rub my clit..." she said through gritted teeth, making him move. He quickly brought his hand to her clit and rubbed it fast, getting another back arch from her. She started to grunt on every stroke and Tig couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or pain. He hoped it was pleasure since he really didn't want to stop.

"Is it good baby?" he whispered, hoping for the right answer. He smiled when he got it.

"Yeah...make me cum..." she answered back. His fingers went into overdrive, moving at lightening speed on her clit while his hips moved faster, getting himself closer. He had to wait until she came first so that she'd relax on him. As he felt his arm starting to cramp, she finally began to moan and turn her head to talk to him.

"I'm cumming...yeah...please...yeah..." she whimpered. Tig watched as her body twitched and jerked with the orgasm, her head hanging down, and her loud breaths echoing off the walls of the cave. He waited until the very end of it before he moved his hand from her clit to her hip so that he could finish himself off, and when he did he screamed so loud the whole place echoed for a full minute. Aimee leaned forward, making her drop with him, and the landed on the rock floor with a thud. Tig buried his face in her hair, making her shiver from his breath. Finally, he opened his eyes.

"God damn baby I love you" he said.

Aimee chuckled. "Only because I let you fuck my ass..." she teased.

"Damn right!" he answered. He lifted his hips, pulling out of her, then rolled off of her back and onto his side so he could look at her. She stayed on her belly and smiled at him as he played with her hair. "It means a lot to me, you know..." he said, "...that you're willing to do that..."

"I'd do anything for you" she whispered. "I love you, too".

Tig leaned forward and kissed her, covering her mouth and not letting her breathe. He got the condom off in the process, flinging it over his shoulder, and pulled her into his arms. They kissed and touched for a long time, coming down from the high they'd both experienced, until Aimee finally broke away.

"We should go" she said. "It's gonna be dark soon".

Tig sighed. "Yeah...I know" he answered. "But I don't want to".

Aimee leaned up on her elbow, looking down at him. "We can continue our fun at home...where it's more comfortable..." she said. "I promise".

Tig sat up and kissed her again. "Well I'm gonna hold you to it" he joked. He got up and grabbed her clothes, tossing them to her and watching as she got dressed. He got his own clothes on and took her hand, heading for the entrance. As they stepped out back into the real world, he turned around and looked back in, making Aimee stop. She saw what he was doing and leaned in closer to him.

"Don't worry..." she said, "...we'll always have the two-cum cavern..." She stared at him a moment, then burst out into a fit of giggles.

Tig laughed and turned back to the path, pulling her with him. "You are such a dork" he said. "A sexy fucking dork, but still a dork". Aimee just kept laughing. "Come on baby...let's go home and continue that fun..."


	180. Chapter 180

Aimee sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes following Tig around the bedroom. Ever since they got up, he's been constantly talking, telling her everything that would happen on the run. He hadn't said a word the night before when they got back from their excursion, opting instead to continue their fun in the bedroom. He made Aimee cum another three times before calling it a night, pulling her under his arm as she was already out like a light. He lay awake for a while, though, thinking about the next day. This would be her first real "old lady" moment. Gemma had gone on runs many times with Clay, and the other guys had taken a few croweaters along just for entertainment, but Aimee had yet to partake in any of that. As he ran his fingers through her hair, he hoped she would be alright with it all, even though it was illegal. She hadn't said anything, so he took that to be a good sign.

"So if you gotta stop or whatever, just let me know, and we'll stop" he said, pulling things from the bottom of the closet. Aimee couldn't tell what it was. "And just act normal, ok? Like, don't be drawing attention to yourself or anything. We're just heading to Bakersfield to pick up cargo for Unser, that's all".

Aimee didn't say anything. She didn't know WHAT to say. She watched as Tig walked over to the dresser, opening the bottom drawer and taking out a box of bullets that she didn't know were there. He dumped a few out and pulled his gun from the back of his jeans, loading them in. Her eyes moved from his face to his hands, watching what he was doing. She felt like she was in one of those movies, getting ready for the big chase scene or something. Tig was saying something, but she wasn't listening to him - she was too focused on the gun.

"Aimee...did you hear me?" he asked. Aimee looked back up to his face blinking. "Baby, this is important..."

"I'm sorry...I just...maybe I shouldn't go..." she answered, looking back down at her feet. "I might mess up and do something wrong..."

Tig sighed and put his gun back in his jeans. He walked the few feet to her and crouched down, meeting her eyes. "You'll be fine" he said, quietly. "Everything will be fine. It's not a big deal. Just be yourself".

"Myself?" Aimee asked. "Do you really think that's a good idea given my track record?"

Tig chuckled as he leaned up and took her face in his hands. "Your track record is perfect" he said, kissing her lightly. "Nothing is going to happen...I promise..."

Aimee looked back at him for a moment, really wanting to believe him, then finally nodded. He let her go and took her hand, helping her up. "Grab that bag, will ya?" he asked. Aimee walked over to the closet and picked up a big black bag. It was a lot heavier than she expected it to be, and she had to stop and re-adjust her grip. When she did, she couldn't help but see the contents through an opening at the end of the zipper. She reached for it and opened it further. There were boxes of bullets, more guns, knives and a whole assortment of duct tape, wire, rope and God knows what else. She felt a chill run through her at the thought of Tig keeping this stuff in the house. She knew he would never use it on her, but the fact that he had it was scary enough. She started to wonder what he DID use it for...

"Baby!" he called, "you comin' or what?"

"Yeah...be right there!" she called back. She quickly closed the bag and lifted it up, heading out the door and up the hallway. This was going to be some trip!

Tig took the bag from her and loaded it into the cargo truck. He had already gone to the clubhouse before she got up to pick it up and to get any last minute instructions from Clay. Everything was to go as planned, and Clay wished him well, along with a few teasing shots at taking his girl with him. Tig rolled his eyes and headed back home to get Aimee and the gear.

"All set baby?" he asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

Aimee nodded. "I think so..." she said, taking a deep breath.

Tig laughed and reached over, squeezing her hand. "Stop worrying, baby girl...it'll be fun. I promise".

Aimee gave him a smile then looked back to the road as he started to drive. She really, really hoped he was right. She'd spent her whole life worrying about things that she couldn't help but over-analyze this whole run. If Tig said it was going to be easy, she had to trust him. He wouldn't take her if it wasn't - he wouldn't endanger her like that. But still, what if SHE messed up? What if she went into a gas station or something and someone asked her who she was, or where she was going? They might just be being nice and friendly, but she might go and spill everything, without meaning to, and then everything would be ruined...

"Baby...stop it" said Tig. Aimee whipped her head around looking at him, startled by his voice. "I can hear you thinking" he explained. "You gotta relax, doll".

Aimee took a deep breath and shrugged the tension out of her shoulders. "I know...I'm sorry" she said. She was quiet for a moment, then looked back at him. "Where's your cut?"

"In the bag" he answered. "Gotta stay low-key, remember? Today I'm Alex, filling in for Unser's driver who broke his leg". He looked over at her, smiling. "And you're my woman, coming with me to keep my company and keep me happy. Got it...bitch?"

Aimee's mouth opened in shock, making Tig bust out laughing. "I thought you liked being my bitch!" he said.

"I do...but...but..." she answered, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

"But nothing" he answered, grinning like a cheshire cat. He chuckled to himself as Aimee reached over and turned on the radio, finding the 80's rock station and blaring it loud. Tig turned it down a bit, but she reached back and cranked it up. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Drowning you out" she answered. She leaned back in her seat and started singing along with Motley Crue at the top of her lungs. Tig just shook his head at her, but eventually he joined in. Aimee got the fright of her life when she heard him sing, as she had never heard him do it before, but she liked it! Any guy that could sing on tune and was into music was cool in her books, and the fact that it was HER man made it even better. Before long, they were laughing and singing and having a great time as they headed down the highway.

Finally, the Bakersfield sign came into view. Tig turned the radio down and pulled off the main highway, driving down towards the train station. Aimee hadn't been here before, but she could easily tell where they were going since they seemed to be following the tracks. Tig was quiet as he drove, and Aimee stayed the same. She stole glances at him every once in a while, but mostly kept her eyes straight ahead. After several minutes, they finally pulled into a far lot filled with the cargo cars, all neatly stacked up. Tig parked the truck and told her to wait there as he got out. Aimee watched him walk to the small office where he stayed for a few minutes, then he came back out and climbed into the truck.

"Down at the end" he said, telling her where they were going. He put the truck in gear and drove down through the rows of train cars while Aimee strained her neck to see them all. It really was just like being in a movie. She felt like Mel Gibson and Danny Glover would pop out any second, but of course they didn't. She felt the truck slow down and looked back out the window, seeing a small crowd of six men standing near the box they were heading to. They all looked like shady characters, but of course, so did Tig when she first met him. They looked up from their conversation as the truck came to a stop, and waited for Tig to get out.

"What's up fellas?" he said, climbing down to meet them. He shook their hands and hugged them as Aimee had seen him do to the other SOA guys back in Charming. She wondered if these guys were SOA, too, but like Tig, they weren't wearing any cuts. She watched as they talked a while, then finally headed to the back of the truck. As he passed her window, Tig smiled up at her and winked. Aimee smiled and waved back, and then went back to waiting.

She could hear the crates being loaded, the wood making the aluminum clang. She could hear muffled voices, too, but couldn't pick out what they were saying. She reached out to turn the radio on, but decided not to, afraid that it might bring attention to the truck or something. Instead, she sighed and looked out the window, wondering how long all this would take.

After a few minutes the driver side door opened and Tig popped his head in. "You gotta go?" he asked. Aimee thought for a moment, but before she could answer he spoke again. "You might as well...we won't be stopping on the way home".

Aimee nodded. "Yeah...good call" she answered. Tig nodded his head to the small office.

"There's a bathroom in there" he said. Aimee opened her door and climbed down. She had only taken a few steps when he called out to her, making her turn back. "Lock the door!" he yelled, giving her a serious look. Aimee nodded, then turned back to the office, heading inside. She quickly found the little bathroom and went inside, locking the door as Tig had said. She dropped her jeans and did her business, then washed her hands and fixed her hair. She reached for the door handle, unlocking it and opening it, and when she did she came face to face with one of the guys she'd seen outside.

"Oh...excuse me" she said, startled to see him there. She gave him a polite smile, then took a step to walk around him, when he caught her arm. The man looked her up and down with a grin on his face.

"You Tig's girl?" he asked.

"Yes...I am" Aimee answered, trying politely to pull her arm free.

The man stood to his full height, looking down at her. "You seem too sweet to be with him..."

Aimee gave a good yank, but he held her firmly. "Well I am...I have to go..." she said, getting a little more panicked.

The guy chuckled. "I'll bet you're a real firecracker, huh..." he said, "...how about you show me what you can do..."

Aimee pulled hard on her arm, twisting it, but he still wouldn't let go. "You let me go right now..." she said...

"Or what..." the guy said, trying to lean in close to kiss her.

"Or I'll kick your fucking ass" said Tig from the doorwar. Right away the guy let go of Aimee's arm and she ran away from him and over to Tig. Tig just stared at the guy. "You got a fucking death wish or something?" he asked.

The guy laughed nervously. "I was just havin' fun with her...that's all..." he said, trying to make light of the situation.

Tig nodded slowly, then turned to Aimee. "Go wait in the truck baby" he said. "I'll be right there".

Aimee nodded and quickly made her way to the truck, climbing up and locking the door behind her. She looked over and saw Tig's was unlocked, so she leaned over and locked that one, too. Better safe than sorry! She felt the adrenaline running through her from what that guy had done. Even though he hadn't done anything near what the Mayans had done, it still scared her, but she was also kinda proud for not just freaking out and actually talking back to him. As she replayed the situation in her head, Tig emerged from the office and walked over to the group of guys, telling them something, then headed to the truck. Aimee unlocked the door for him and he climbed in. She looked at him, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. Not until they were back on the main highway.

"You alright?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Yeah...I'm fine" she answered. She waited for him to say something else, but he didn't, so she spoke again. "I'm sorry...I had the door locked, but he was right there when I came out..."

Tig looked at her, reaching out to take her hand. "It's not your fault baby" he said. He took a deep breath. "Just scares me when that shit happens...I don't want anything to happen to you again..." He looked at her and gave her a smile.

Aimee smiled back, lifting her hand to cover his. "I know.." she said, but stopped when she felt the wetness. She looked down to see his hand covered in blood. "Oh my God...what happened..."

"I broke his face" he answered, calmly. Aimee was stunned for a moment, then moved to open the glove box and pull out some napkins, cleaning the blood away. Tig thanked her and looked back to the road. "Other than that, it wasn't so bad, huh?" he asked. "I told you nothing would happen".

Aimee looked at him and smiled. "I know..." she answered. Tig stared at her, a smug look on his face. "What...you want me to say you were right?"

"Please" he said.

Aimee laughed. "Ok, fine...you were right!" she said. "Are you happy now?"

"As a matter of fact, I..." he began, but he stopped abruptly as he looked in the mirror. "Shit..." he muttered.

Aimee's smile faded and she looked in her mirror. "What?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Right then, she heard the siren and saw the lights. Highway Patrol was right behind them, signaling for them to pull over. Aimee's heart leaped up in her throat and she felt herself start to break out in a cold sweat. Tig slowed down and pulled the truck over. When it was stopped he looked at her and took her hand.

"Just be calm" he said quietly. "Let me do the talking, follow my lead...alright?" Aimee stared at him, wide-eyed. "It'll be alright baby...I promise. Just act normal". He gave her hand a squeeze, then rolled down the window, looking out. "Hey officer...what's the trouble?"

"Step out of truck sir" the man said. Tig undid his seatbelt slowly, reaching into his jeans and pulling out his gun. Aimee held her breath, afraid that he might shoot the officer, but instead he slid it across the seat to her. She took it from his fingers, their hands touching for a brief moment, and pushed it under her leg, praying to God it didn't go off. As Tig turned to climb down out of the truck, he locked eyes with her and gave her a smile. Aimee tried to do the same, but she was pretty sure she didn't look nearly as calm as he did. She listened as the officer told him to walk back to the car, leaving her alone. She checked her mirror and didn't see anyone close, so with a very shaky hand she pulled the gun out and looked around for a place to hide it. Finally, she grabbed her purse and stuffed it in, then slid the whole lot deep under the seat, all while trying to remain upright like she wasn't moving. As she looked back out the front window, she willed herself to relax and act natural, although it seemed like the hardest thing to do at the moment. She closed her eyes and breathed deep, telling herself over and over that everything was going to be ok.

"Ma'am" said a voice, seemingly right next to her. Aimee's eyes snapped open and she turned her head to see the officer standing there. "I need you to step out of the truck" he said. Aimee didn't move for a second. "Now" the man said, a little more forcefully.

Aimee unbuckled her belt and opened the door, climbing down slowly. She stood on the ground while the officer stood in front of her, looking down at her face.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Aimee..." she answered.

"Aimee what?" he said.

"Belliveau..." she answered. "Aimee Belliveau..."

"I see..." the officer said, looking down at his note book. "You from here?" he asked.

Aimee shook her head. "No...no sir..." she answered. The officer nodded.

"Well...miss Belliveau..." he began, "...why don't you tell me where you came from, and what you're doing here right now..."


	181. Chapter 181

Aimee couldn't breathe. She felt as though every bit of air in her lungs had been sucked out, leaving her to die any second. She could feel the beads of sweat running down the side of her face, and she knew she must have that "deer in the headlights" look. She swallowed hard, her brain trying to come up with something quickly, but wondering if she should just tell the truth.

"You not understanding me or something?" the officer said, bringing her back to the moment. "I asked you where you came from, and what you're doing here now!"

"I'm from Canada" she blurted out. She closed her mouth and stared at the man. He looked her up and down.

"Canada, huh?" he asked. He gave a little chuckle. "Well you're a long way from home, aren't you? Why are you here?"

"Because I like it here..." she answered quickly, not really thinking. The officer laughed.

"Is that so" he asked. He gave her another look then turned his head to his patrol car, where Tig stood by the hood, his hands on his hips. Aimee turned slightly and caught his form out of the corner of her eye, when the officer spoke again, making her look back at him.

"And this?" he said, motioning his hand towards the truck. "What are you doing in the truck?"

Aimee swallowed again. "I...came for a ride...with my boyfriend..." she said, hoping to hell she didn't sound like she was lying. "I like going with him..." she added, trying to make it sound real, which it was...sort of...

The officer looked at her, then took a step towards the passenger side door. "Where are you going with him?" he asked, laying his hand on the handle and opening the door. Aimee's eyes darted to the floor of the cab where she'd stashed her purse under the seat. The purse that now contained Tig's gun!

"Charming" she answered. "We're going to Charming..." She watched as the officer strained his neck to look around the dash and on top of the seat. He finally looked back at her. "Why don't you walk over there to the car, miss" he said.

"Why?" Aimee asked. She'd said it before her brain caught up with her mouth. THIS is the track record she'd told Tig about - she often talked before thinking.

The officer froze and turned back to her. "Because I SAID so..." he said, a little too forcefully.

"Do you have a warrant?" Aimee asked. She'd often heard the bad guys asking about warrants in movies, and for some reason her brain was telling her to use the word.

The officer let go of the door and walked back in front of her, chucking. "Do I need one?" he asked. "You got something in there you don't want me to see?" Aimee just stared at him for a moment, her brain working on overdrive to find something to say, but nothing came. The officer reached out and took her arm, leading her towards the car. "I think we're gonna need to dig a little deeper here..." he began, but halfway, Aimee yanked her arm free and spun around to face him.

"Why...because I'm Canadian?" she asked. He opened his mouth to speak and to take her arm again, but she pulled it away and just kept talking. "I'm tired of you Americans being so suspicious of me. I can't even go for a ride with my boyfriend..."

"Baby..." Tig began, starting to walk towards her, but the officer held up his hand stopping him. Aimee turned to him.

"No, I'm not going to stand for it anymore!" she said. She looked back at the officer. "I'll have you know that I come from the Belliveau family, the GOVERNMENT Belliveau's!" she said. "My father is with the International Affairs Department and when he finds out the way I've been treated - spoken to like a...like a...common criminal - there will be hell to pay!" She put her hands on her hips. "What's your name? I want your badge number!"

"Now miss..." the officer began, but she didn't let him speak.

"Now miss nothing!" she said. She squeezed her hands into fists at her side. "This really makes me mad! I swear..." She took a step towards the officer, "...notre pere, qui es o sioux. Coup ton nom, soissant ti fiet! Sur la terre, comme on ciel! D'on nous, aujourd hui, notre pain, disojour, pardonon, aussi, a sou qui! Annez nous, sous mais pas, a la tein tassions! Mais des livre nous jamain!"

The officer stared at her for a moment, then held up his hands as a peace offering. "My apologies, miss...I didn't know..."

"Well now you do!" she said, her hands still on her hips.

"Yes ma'am..." he answered. He looked to Tig, then back to her. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience...it was just a routine stop, that's all" he said. "We've had some illegal shipments from across the border lately..."

"AGAIN with the racism!" she yelled, cutting him off, but immediately he tried to explain.

"From Mexico" he said, "from Mexico..not from Canada. I'm very sorry...I...I hope...your family and your country don't need to get involved in anything..."

"We'll see..." said Aimee.

The officer nodded. "You two can go on...I'm sorry..." he said. "You have a nice day now, ok?"

Aimee eyed him for a moment, then slowly dropped her hands from her hips and walked back to the truck. She wasn't aware of Tig even being near until he climbed in next to her, staring at her with an open mouth.

"Holy shit, baby..." he began, but Aimee just held up her hand.

"Drive..." she said. He didn't move, so she said it again, a little louder. "DRIVE!"

Tig started the truck and waited for the patrol car to pull out first, giving some space before he got back onto the road. It was dead silent in the cab except for heavy breathing from both of them after what had just happened. Aimee's head was spinning from what she'd done, and she couldn't stop herself from shaking, even though it was hot as hell outside. She'd lied. To a police officer. She'd stashed Tig's gun under the seat and she threatened international craziness.

"Stop the truck..." she said quietly. Tig looked at her, making her say it again. "Stop the truck!"

Tig slowed down and pulled over, barely coming to a stop when Aimee unbuckled her belt and flung the door open, jumping down to the ground. She braced her hand on the side of the truck and promptly threw up everything in her stomach. On top of the gagging, she felt like she was going to hyperventilate and pass out any second. She tried to suck in a deep breath, but the rest of last night's moose supper came up to greet it.

Tig climbed out and walked around to Aimee's side, slowing up as he got closer. He gently reached for her hair, pulling it back out of the way, and held it in one hand while his other rubbed her back. Finally, after several minutes, she seemed to be done with the wretching and sat down on the step under the door.

"You alright?" he asked. Aimee nodded, but didn't speak. Tig looked up and down the road, then back to her. "Jesus Christ baby...that was some show back there!" he said. "I don't know what the fuck you said to him, but..."

"The Lord's Prayer" she said, her voice gruff from the retching.

"What?" Tig asked.

"The Lord's Prayer" she repeated. "In french. I learned in grade three and I never forgot it. It just came to me...I think it worked, though..."

Tig stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Holy shit!" he said, moving to sit beside her on the step. "THAT is the best thing ever!"

Aimee turned her head to look at him. She wasn't laughing. "Is it?" she asked. "I just lied to a police officer! Your gun is in my purse under the seat...if he had looked in there, we would have gone to jail, Tig, JAIL! What if he comes back? They might send a whole swat team, with warrants this time..."

"Baby, baby...slow down..." Tig said, taking her face in his hands. "Shh...listen to me. It's over, it's done. He's not coming back. You saved us". Aimee blinked at him, taking in what he was saying. Tig smiled at her. "You're the best old lady ever".

Aimee laughed sadly. "Yeah...right" she said. "Throwing up is real cool..."

Tig smoothed her hair back. "Shit happens..." he said, "...I know you were scared...but you get used to it..."

Aimee whipped her head back to him. "Do you realize how un-normal that is?" she said.

"Since when has anything with us been normal?" he asked, smiling and making her smile.

Aimee kicked into the dirt for a minute before looking back at him. "Are you gonna tell Clay?" she asked quietly.

"Fuck yes" he answered. "Everyone is gonna know what you just did. That shit is like epic!"

Aimee chuckled. "It was pretty cool, huh..." she said. "Just don't tell them that I got sick..."

Tig nodded. "Or, we could tell them that you threw up on the cop..."

"No" she answered, getting up. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Ok...I think I'm good" she said. "You good?"

Tig got up and leaned in for a kiss. "I'm good" he said, smiling back at her. "You, however...need some gum".

Aimee's eyes went wide and she was immediately embarrassed. She brought her hands to her mouth, covering it, while Tig just laughed, walking back around to his side. "Check your purse...next to my glock!" he called, teasing.

Aimee shook her head. Yeah...this was some trip...


	182. Chapter 182

Aimee shook her head as she listened to Tig talk. It had to be the twentieth time he's told the story of how she outsmarted the Highway Patrol Officer, ranting off in french, making him think he was in deep International trouble. She was starting to feel a little embarrassed that so many people knew about it, but at least Tig was telling the word for word truth and not embellishing anything. She leaned against the wall and listened...

"You should have seen his face, man" Tig said. "It was fuckin' priceless! I thought he was gonna piss himself any second".

"And all she said was the Lord's Prayer?" asked Chibs. "In french?"

Tig nodded as he took a swig of his beer. "Yup. Learned it in third grade or something" he answered. "I didn't know what the fuck she was saying. She had ME fooled!"

"Smart little lassie" said Chibs. He turned towards the door at the two men coming in carrying more beer. "Juice, Op, get over here. You gotta hear this..."

Aimee smiled and turned around, heading back to the kitchen. After they'd gotten back on the highway, they drove straight to Charming without any stops. They got to the warehouse and unloaded the guns, then headed to the clubhouse where everyone was congregating. Tig started talking before he got fully out of the truck, and in no time, the story was starting to spread. Aimee couldn't help but feel a little cool having so much attention on her, and she was proud of what she'd done for the club. She still felt really on edge about it, but at least everything had worked out and they didn't end up in jail.

"He still talkin'?" asked Gemma as Aimee walked in.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure he's told everyone" Aimee answered. "You need any help?" She walked over to the counter where Gemma was preparing some snacks for the guys.

"Yeah, grab the tray out of the oven, would ya?" she asked. Aimee got the mitts and carefully took it out, laying it on the stove top. "That's some pretty epic shit you did" Gemma continued. "You know it's gone through all the charters by now".

"You think so?" Aimee asked.

Gemma laughed. "Oh I KNOW so, baby" she answered. She turned to Aimee, grinning, as she popped a chicken bite in her mouth. "And I've never seen Tigger so proud!"

Aimee ducked her head, blushing slightly. "Yeah...he said I was the best old lady ever..." she said quietly.

"Damn right!" Gemma answered. "Well...after ME..."

Aimee looked up at her, then looked down again, pausing a moment. Finally, she spoke again. "I got sick" she said. Gemma turned to look at her. "I made Tig promise not to tell. I was so scared that I couldn't help it, I thought I was gonna die!"

Gemma chuckled. "Sick?" she said. "I'd have shit my pants!" Aimee laughed. "Seriously, I wouldn't know what to do". She crossed the kitchen and stood in front of Aimee with her hands on her hips, giving her a look. "I think you've just proven yourself, and THEN some!" she said. "Come on...grab that tray. Let's go feed our men!"

Aimee grabbed the tray and walked out behind Gemma. As they entered the main room, a few of the guys praised her up, saying how awesome her little show was. As word spread, the whole room erupted into applause, making her blush a million shades. She kept her head down as she walked to the bar, laying the tray down and staring at the countertop, unable to turn around. After a few moments, she felt Tig's hands on her hips, and his mouth at her ear.

"Wadda ya shy for, baby?" he asked. "You're the woman of the hour!" He gave her neck a quick kiss, then suddenly spun her around and hoisted her up onto his shoulder amid shouts and hollers from the crowd. "And you're all MINE!" he said, turning and heading for the hallway.

"Tig put me down!" Aimee hissed.

"Give it to her, Tig!" Bobby shouted. "Show her some appreciation for keeping your ass outta jail!"

"Don't let him stop til he makes you cum ten times!" Chibs yelled. The whole place laughed while more of the guys chimed in with their own comments.

Aimee was mortified! She was so glad to have her head down and not able to see their faces. Tig just laughed the whole way, peridically smacking her ass. When he reached his door, he set her down and reached into his pocket for the key. Aimee took the opportunity to give him a good punch to his arm.

"Did you HAVE to?" she asked.

Tig just laughed at her. "As a matter of fact, I did" he answered. He laughed even harder at the stubborn look on her face. He stared at her a moment, grinning, then took her hand and pulled her even further down the hall. "Come on..." he said.

Aimee tried to stop, but she had no chance. He was pulling her along at a good pace and she was no match for his strength. He led her to the back door and out into the night, not slowing up as the door slammed shut behind them.

"Where are we going?" Aimee asked, but she got no answer. She'd never been out this way before. Tig led her along the back fence until they finally emerged by the boxing ring. A few of the guys were outside, and they greeted them as they passed, but Tig didn't stop. Instead, he led her straight to the back of the garage where Unser's truck was still parked. Finally, he stopped at the driver's side and unlocked the door, opening it and looking at her.

"Get in" he said. Aimee just stared at him, not moving. Were they going somewhere else? Was there another shipment to pick up? Aimee wasn't sure she could handle anymore stress like that, not right yet anyways... "Get in" he said again.

"Why?" Aimee asked.

Tig took a step closer to her, closing the space between them, and grinned. "Trust me..." he said, his voice low.

Aimee did trust him. She looked at him for another moment, then climbed the few steps up into the cab with Tig tight behind her. She slid over into the passenger side and was surprised when Tig did the same, practically ending up on top of her.

"Tig...what are you..." she began, but he stopped her by putting his finger to her lips.

"Do you know why I asked you to come with me?" he asked. "Because you're my girl. I thought we could have some fun. That little cop bullshit ruined that, although I am grateful for what you did". He pushed her back further towards the door, grinding his crotch against her thigh to show her what he meant. Aimee felt it, but didn't take her eyes off his.

"Do you know how fucking cool it is to be your old man right now?" he asked. So they WERE called old men...Aimee finally had an answer on that... "You did your duty to me, getting us out of that shit storm..." he paused to slink down lower, stopping when his mouth was right by the button and zipper of her jeans, "...and now I'm gonna do my duty to you..."

Aimee's mouth was open and she was already breathing heavy. She watched as Tig reached up to pop the button and lower the zipper, slipping his hand inside easily. She gasped and closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again as her head hit the window.

"Tig...we can't..." she whispered, "...not here..."

Tig chuckled as his fingers moved over her pussy. "Don't worry about it, baby..." he said. "Just enjoy it".

Aimee really, REALLY wanted to enjoy it, but they were in a truck! Behind the Teller-Morrow garage! Tig's room would have been fine. But his fingers were doing wonderful things and she wanted to just scoot down further and let him do his duty...The latter won. She shimmied down as he chuckled until she lay flat on the seat, looking up at him.

"That's my girl..." he said, grinning at her. He got up on his knees and straddled her hips, pulling and tugging her jeans and panties until they were all the way off and lying on the floor. He moved back and parted her legs, flopping down between them and hold her thighs while his mouth moved right to her pussy, licking and sucking the spot he knew would drive her mad. He felt her muscles tighten with every lick, making him smile as he worked on her.

"I...I...don't...have anything..." she said, the words stammaring.

"Not about that" Tig mumbled against her. "Just for you, now".

"Oh...thanks..." she answered, panting. Tig laughed against her. It was just like her to be polite and thank him right in the middle of getting her clit sucked! But right now, it was time to get her to REALLY thank him... He brought his hand to her pussy, pushing two fingers inside and getting right to work on her G-spot. Aimee arched up off the seat and moaned loudly. She caught herself mid-way and covered her mouth, but still couldn't stop the noises.

Tig flicked his eyes up to her face, and wanted badly to tell her to just let it out, but he decided to not move his mouth away from her body. After a while he knew he'd made the right decision when he felt the first orgasm overtake her. She whimpered into her fist while her body shook and jerked. Tig kept going, even when she started to thrash against him. He was going to make her squirt in the truck if it killed him! After another few moments, he felt her hand in his hair, gripping and pulling hard. She only did this when it was too much, but he couldn't stop. After it was said and done, she would be glad he didn't stop, too. He kept up his pace, sucking and stroking with all his might and finally he got what he wanted. It was just a little bit, but it was enough. He didn't stop though. She was about to have her third one when the door suddenly opened.

"Jesus Christ!" said Unser, startled that anyone was in the truck. He hadn't been able to see anything since they were lying on the seat. Tig's eyes flew open and he pulled his mouth away from Aimee, but it was too late to stop it. Her face was one of shock, but her body kept going, cumming hard and squirting all over the seat. She turned her head away, unable to control it, and covered her face with her hands.

"Shit..." Tig whispered. He turned and looked over his shoulder at Unser. "You ever hear of knockin' man?" he asked.

Unser just stared at him, his eyes wide. "It's MY fuckin' truck!" he yelled. "How the fuck did I know you had your girl in here!"

Tig opened his mouth to answer him back when he heard the small whimper and knew Aimee was crying. He turned to her and leaned over her, close to her ear. "Shh..don't cry baby...it's alright...just get dressed, ok?" He squeezed her leg then climbed down out of the truck and shut the door.

"Sorry 'bout that" he said. "Please don't say anything, alright? She's mortified enough as it is..."

Unser held up his hands. "No worries from me" he answered. "I know what she's like. You're gonna have to pay to get that seat cleaned, though..."

"Yeah, yeah fine..." Tig answered, "whatever...just...promise me. Not a word".

"I promise" Unser answered. He started to grin. "That was SOMETHIN' there...making her do that..."

Tig looked at him, his face blank. "I'm a talented man" he answered flatly. Unser got the hint not to go saying anything about his girl, and he got quiet, clearing his throat. Tig gave him one more look before turning back to the truck and opening the door. When he looked in, he saw that Aimee was dressed but her head was buried in her hands.

"Come on baby" he said. "Let's go back inside". Aimee peeped up at him and he could see she was embarrassed by it all. "Don't worry...Wayne won't say anything" He paused as he looked back to the Chief. "He knows I'll kill him if he does..." He reached out for her hand and gently pulled it, forcing her to come with him. She slid out of the truck and quickly turned away from Unser.

"Your secret's safe with me" Unser called out to them as they walked across the lot. Tig turned back, giving him a look, but Aimee just kept walking. Tig pulled her back along the boxing ring and down by the fence, the same way they'd come out. Before they reached the door, Aimee stopped, making Tig stop and look back at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I...I...don't wanna go...back inside..." she said, not looking at him.

"We'll just go to my room...just the two of us..." Tig began, but Aimee pulled her hand from his, stopping him.

"No...I wanna go home" she said. She flicked her eyes up to his, then lowered them again, turning away. "I just need to go home..."

Tig reached out for her, catching her arm. "Baby what's wrong?" he asked. Aimee struggled to pull her arm free, but he wouldn't let her go. "Calm down..." he said, "...just tell me what's wrong?"

"Everything!" Aimee answered. She looked at him for a moment, then started to cry. "I don't think I can do this..." she sobbed.

"Do what?" Tig asked. He was beyond confused. "I'm sorry we got caught...I won't take you to a truck anymore" he said, trying to brighten the mood, but it didn't work.

"It's not just that..." Aimee continued, "...what I did today...it's not me...hiding guns, picking up guns, telling off an officer, doing that in the truck...it's not me, Tig..."

"What are you talking about?" he asked quietly.

Aimee looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "I think I should just go home...ok?" she said. She turned to walk away, but Tig took her hand, stopping her.

"Just come inside...we'll just hang out in my room..." he said, but Aimee interupted him again.

"I'm going home" she said, slowly. "It's not far, I can walk..." She took a few steps with Tig trailing her. "I'll be ok..." she said, over her shoulder.

Tig stopped and let her go, watching as she walked the length of the fence and rounded the corner. What the fuck just happened? Why was she freaking out all of a sudden. Yeah, they'd been caught in the truck, but really it was no big deal. And the thing on the highway...he thought she was ok after she'd gotten herself together. Why the fuck was she melting down now?

Tig turned and headed back to the door, opening it and stepping inside. He made his way to the hallway where he met Gemma as she came out of the bathroom.

"Hey...where's Aimee?" she said, noticing he wasn't coming from his room, and that Aimee wasn't with him.

"Long story" Tig answered, walking past her.

Gemma ran a few steps to catch up with him. "Is everything alright?" she asked. He didn't answer, so she put her hand on his arm to stop him. "Hey! What's going on?"

Tig stopped and took a deep breath, his hands on his hips. "I don't know, Gem" he said. "She just started freaking out. She's gone home".

"You let her go alone?" Gemma asked, surprised. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

Tig shook his head. "Shit" he said. "I gotta go get her..." He started to walk, but Gemma caught his arm.

"Maybe it's better if I go..." she said, "...she might need to talk to someone of the same sex. You stay here. I'll call when I find her".

Tig nodded and headed back to his room, unlocking the door and going inside, flopping down on the bed. He felt a worry like he'd never felt before, and her words kept coming back to him - that she couldn't do this. That could mean a million different things, but one thing kept flashing in his mind. One thing, that he really didn't want it to be...


	183. Chapter 183

Gemma drove the shortest route from the clubhouse to Tig's house, figuring she'd see Aimee somewhere along the way, but there was no sign. The closer she got to the house, the bigger the knot in her stomach got, remembering what had happened before when no one could find her. Finally, as she rounded the corner to Tig's street, she saw Aimee walking up the front steps of the house and sighed in relief. She pulled into the driveway, her headlights momentarily flashing on Aimee, making her turn around, and parked the SUV.

"Hey...what's up?" she called, quickly getting out and walking up the steps to join her. "You wanna tell me why you ran off like that?" Just like Gemma to be blunt. Her tone wasn't mad, though - she was just simply looking for an answer.

Aimee turned from the door to face her and sighed deeply, walking to the steps and sitting down. "I don't know, Gemma..." she said. "I just...don't know..."

Gemma walked over and sat down beside her. "Don't know what, baby?" she asked, her tone softer this time.

Aimee looked at her, her expression one of sadness, like she would burst into tears any second. "What does Clay keep in your closet?" she asked quietly.

"What?" Gemma asked, confused by the question.

"What does he keep in your closet?" Aimee asked again.

"I don't know...why would I..." Gemma began, but Aimee cut her off.

"Tig keeps a bag of guns" she said. "Guns, and bullets, and knives, and rope, and God knows what else. He asked me to carry it to the truck for him. What does he DO with all of it? Why is it here?"

Gemma sighed. "Baby, you know what he does..."

"Yeah, but I've never SEEN it like that..." Aimee answered. She looked away, out to the night. "I don't know...maybe it's just everything that happened today". She paused, looking down at her feet. "It's not me, Gemma".

Gemma's brow furrowed in concern. "What do you mean, it's not you..." she asked.

Aimee looked at her, the tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "I...I'm not sure...I'm cut out...for this..." she answered, barely above a whisper. "It's just...not me..."

Tig pulled out his phone as he stared at the ceiling. Aimee's words were playing over and over in his head, but he didn't want to listen to them. If he did, he'd start thinking about the possibility that they were real, and he wasn't ready to do that. Everything had been so good, so perfect. What the fuck happened? He cursed on Unser for opening the door. If he hadn't, he was sure that everything would still be good and perfect.

He checked the screen, still no call from Gemma OR Aimee. He typed her number in, but stopped himself from letting it dial. When she'd left him, she seemed to be in no mood to talk, so calling her would probably only make it worse. But still, he was waiting for Gemma to call to say she'd found her. He should have gone with her, whether she wanted him to or not. It was stupid to let her go alone, he should KNOW better! Fuck it. He wasn't going to wait any longer. He tucked his phone in his pocket and headed for the door. He was going to find her and sort this out if it took all goddamn night!

"What's got you so freaked out, baby?" Gemma asked. "You were fine earlier..."

"Was I?" Aimee asked. "I threw up, Gemma! Tig kept saying what a good old lady I was, that I saved the day, but what good was being so scared that I threw up! I thought I was gonna die..."

"But you didn't" Gemma said. "And you saved the day with your little story. You have no idea what you did for the club..."

"Yes I do!" Aimee yelled. "I lied! I hid Tig's gun in my purse and stashed it away so the cop wouldn't find it, I did bad things ALL DAY!"

"Calm down..." Gemma said, looking around at the dark, quiet houses.

"I can't!" Aimee yelled. "You just don't understand...this...this isn't my life..."

"Oh yes it is" Gemma answered. "It might not have been your life before, but it sure as hell is now. You took his ring, and that set it in stone".

Aimee looked down at the engagement ring on her finger. "What if I change my mind..." she said softly.

Gemma's mouth dropped in shock. She locked eyes with Aimee for a moment, unable to respond. She began to blink, and gather her thoughts when the roar of a bike got closer. Both women turned as the headlight approached and pulled into the driveway. Tig killed the engine and quickly got off, tossing his helmet over the mirror. He slowed as he got to the bottom step, looking up at them. Aimee looked at him, then looked back down at her ring. Gemma's eyes were still glued to Aimee's face.

"Hey baby...is...everything ok?" Tig asked. When he got no answer, he looked to Gemma. She stood up, still looking at Aimee.

"You better think about your words..." she said quietly, but with a bit of venom. Aimee darted her eyes to Gemma's shoes, but didn't dare look up at her. Gemma walked down the steps, giving Tig a look that he couldn't read, and got into her jeep, pulling quickly out and driving away. When she was gone, Tig walked up the steps and took Gemma's place next to Aimee.

"Baby, are you alright?" he asked. "You wanna tell me what's..." Aimee got up and turned towards the door, not answering him. "Wait!" he called after her. He followed her in, closing the door behind him, and followed her down the hall to the bathroom. Before she could close the door, her stuck his foot out, stopping it.

"Tig..." she began, but he talked over her.

"Tell me what's wrong, baby" he said. "Please...what did I do?"

"Nothing..." she answered, turning away and trying to close the door, but Tig wouldn't let it move.

"It's not nothing..." he said. "Just tell me...so we can fix this..."

"We can't!" Aimee yelled, spinning to look at him. "I don't know what's wrong! I don't know what to do! I feel like I don't know who I am anymore, and it scares the shit out of me!" She lowered her head as she began to sob. Tig let the door go and took a step into the bathroom, closer to her.

"Baby, what happened?" he asked softly. "You were fine earlier..."

Aimee laughed as she cried. "Was I?" she asked. "Gemma said the same thing. I'm not fine, Tig. I'm not this...this...person! I'm not a liar, and I'm not a gun-runner!"

Tig sighed. "Is that what this is about?" he asked. "I told you, you don't have to go anymore if you don't want to..."

"It's not just that" she answered. "It's everything!" She paused, as though trying to find the right words, but they didn't come. Instead she barged past him and walked to the bedroom.

"Well tell me!" Tig called after her. "Talk to me...don't just walk away...please..."

Aimee spun around, almost making him walk into her. "Why do you keep that bag in the closet?" she asked. "I saw what was in it...I didn't know it was there...what do you need all that stuff for?"

Tig was confused as she spoke, but then he remembered the bag he'd asked her to carry to the truck. "It's always been there...it's got..."

"I know what's in it..." Aimee said, interupting him. "I couldn't HELP but see what was in it. Why is it here?"

"Just in case..." Tig answered. "It's my stuff. It's complicated..."

Aimee looked to the closet, where it was probably laying, back in it's spot. "I guess I just forget what you do with that stuff sometimes..." she said. She looked back at him. "It scares me..."

Tig reached out for her, grabbing her shoulders. "Baby, I would never hurt you, you know that..." he said.

"You hurt me once before" she said, blurting it out. As soon as she spoke, she regretted it right away. Tig's mouth went slack. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

Tig let his hands fall away from her, shocked and hurt that she would bring that up. He had apologized to her with everything he had, and she told him she forgave him, that she would love him forever. He took a few steps back from her.

"Tig...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that...I didn't mean it..." she said, crying harder. Tig turned and walked out the door, making Aimee run after him. "Tig please...don't go...please!" she cried, but he didn't listen. She followed him right out to the driveway and to his bike. She grabbed his arm as he reached over to start the bike. "Tig please...please don't do this..."

He looked at her. "Maybe you should go back to your old life..." he said, calmly, "...back home. Not so dangerous there..." He shook his arm free, and started the engine, backing quickly out and gunning it down the road. Aimee watched him go, sobbing violently. What had she done? She covered her face with her hands and cried as hard as she'd ever cried. She stayed that way for a good ten minutes before finally walking back to the house. She made her way to the bedroom and sat on Tig's side of the bed, staring at the dark room. Maybe he was right - she had just told Gemma that she wasn't sure she could live this life, and now Tig had confirmed it. Maybe she SHOULD go back home, to Canada. Go back and live the life her parents always wanted her to have. Go back to her safe little world, where she didn't have to worry about anything. Go back to a life with no excitement, no adventure...and no love...

No way. She loved Tig. She might not love everything that came with him, but she loved HIM. She couldn't leave him. She WOULDN'T leave him. Aimee got up, wiping her eyes as she went, and grabbed her jacket. She made her way out to the garage to her bike, and rolled it out to the driveway, starting it up and getting out onto the street. She gunned the throttle as she headed back towards the clubhouse, feeling more determined than ever to talk to him. She had to...there was no other option.

When she got to the lot, however, Tig's bike was nowhere to be seen. She parked and went inside, getting a few odd looks from the guys, but she ignored them until she saw Gemma. "Where's Tig?" she asked.

Gemma looked her over, seeing her swollen and red eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Aimee shook her head. "I'm fine...where's Tig?" she asked again.

"I don't know..." Gemma answered. "I haven't seen him since he pulled up at the house..."

Aimee didn't wait for her to finish. She turned and ran back out, getting back on her bike and heading out on the road. She had to find him, she had to! She drove back towards the house, thinking he might have gone back, but there was no sign. She drove every street in Charming, but his bike was nowhere to be found. She pulled over for a bit and called his phone, but got his voicemail. She called it ten times on every stop and left a message everytime, but still nothing. She even called Happy to see if he'd gone over there, but Happy hadn't heard from him.

Aimee was about to start up her bike again, resigned to going back to the house without him, when her cell beeped, letting her know she had a text. She flipped the lid and her heart jumped when she saw it was from Tig. "At the church" was all it said. She closed the phone, stuffing it into her pocket, and got back on the road, driving by every church in Charming, but there was still no sign of his bike. She pulled into the last one, and checked her phone again. No more messages had come in. What church did he mean? He couldn't have meant Friday night church, because for one thing, it wasn't Friday, and she'd already been to the clubhouse and he wasn't there. She looked around her, trying to figure it out, when it dawned on her. Could he mean the old church where she'd played for him? There was no way...why would he go all the way out there? But there was no other church around... Aimee started up the bike and turned towards the highway, heading off to the small town Tig had taken her and her parents to. She didn't know if that's where he was, but she had to take the chance. She had to...


	184. Chapter 184

Aimee's heart raced as she hit the highway, her throttle stuck as far as it would go. Her speed matched her pulse as she took off into the night, praying to God that she would remember the route Tig had taken when he brought her and her parents to the tiny old church in that tiny old town. She didn't even know if he was there or not, but somehow, she had a feeling he was. She couldn't explain it, she just knew. And she hoped she was right.

It was a nice night, as were most nights in California, and even though it was pitch black, the road was semi-lit by the cars and trucks coming towards her. She strained her eyes at every sign, reading to see if it was the right turn-off. Finally, when she was about to either give up or have a panic attack, she saw a familiar one and some familiar scenery, and knew she was headed in the right direction.

After driving so far off the main highway, she finally rounded the curve and saw the name of the town on the sign. She breathed a sigh of relief and slacked her hand a little, slowing down as she made her way onto the main street. She hadn't realized how tense she was, and her hand would barely bend. As she let the bike slow up, she lifted her hand and flexed it, trying to get the blood going again. Her head was on a swivel as she tried hard to remember which way to go. She took a few wrongs turns before she finally looked to her left and saw the steeple poking over top of a few houses. She turned around and headed off in search of it and finally, after several more roads, she drove into the front lot of the church and parked - right next to Tig's bike.

He was there. Aimee didn't know whether to laugh or cry, the emotions coursing through her body like crazy. She was so relieved that she'd found him, yet she was afraid of what she'd find when she went inside. He probably didn't want to see her, but why would he text her and let her know where he was if he didn't? She really didn't want to fight with him anymore, but she had to talk to him. Hopefully he'd want to listen...

She climbed the steps and opened the door slowly, peering inside. It appeared to be completely dark and she couldn't hear a sound. She wanted to call out to him, but felt it was wrong somehow. Wrong to make a loud sound in this place. It was as though the silence was the way it was supposed to be. She walked inside, taking care to close the door quietly, and walked carefully towards the main church. She took a step inside, and up at the front she could see Tig's form sitting still in the front seat, his body lighted by a few candles on the alter. She crept up the aisle, afraid to make a sound, but not exactly sure what to do...

"There's no one else here..." Tig said, not turning around. Aimee stopped in her tracks. "I know you're there...quit trying to be quiet".

Aimee swallowed and resumed on, walking a little more heavily. She opened her mouth to answer him, but didn't know what to say, so she closed it again. She walked all the way up until she stood by the pew he was in. She stopped and simply looked at him, and finally after a few moments, he looked up at her.

"Well...you found me..." he said softly. "What do you want?"

His words stung. Aimee felt a twinge and her eyes began to fill up with tears, but she fought them away. She took a deep breath and met his eyes.

"I want to talk to you" she answered.

Tig laughed. "I think you said enough..." he began, but Aimee didn't let him finish.

"No...I didn't" she said, moving into the pew and sitting next to him. "I didn't get to finish it".

"Well maybe I don't want to hear it!" Tig answered, turning to look into her face. He was only inches away from her, and Aimee could see the meanness in his eyes. She looked away and looked down at her hands, afraid of the look he was giving her. She stared at her hands, remembering what she'd done the last time they were here, how she played for him. All around in them it was dead silent in the church with neither of them speaking, but in Aimee's head, it was loud with Beethoven's Pathetique flowing from the piano. She remembered Tig's face, how he'd cried at her performance, how he'd been so moved by her playing.

"I gave it up because I was scared" she said, so quietly that Tig almost didn't hear it. He turned to her, wondering what the hell she was talking about, but she didn't lift her head. She appeared to be in her own little world. "I gave it all up...everything...because I was scared..." she said again.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, softly. This time she turned to him.

"My music" she answered. She looked at him for a moment, then looked away again. "I started playing when I was five. I just took to it naturally and I loved it. Everyone saw something special in me, but they never really pushed. It just...came to me. And ever since I started, I always had teachers telling me what to play and how to play it. I learned the pieces they gave me, and everyone loved it. Even through university, my profs did the same thing, guiding me through it all". Tig watched as she paused, moving her fingers over her thighs, flexing them and bending them into fists, only to release them again.

"But then I graduated" she said. "And I was on my own. The repertoire I had kept me going for a while...it was fresh to the different audiences...but after a few years, I had to get new stuff. And I didn't know what to do. I didn't have anyone telling me what to do anymore. I was totally on my own, and I was scared. I went through my books and found some stuff, but I felt like I didn't know what I was doing. I felt like...I was alone. But I had to learn something...I had a big concert coming up". She paused again, sighing. Tig watched her eyes flick towards to the piano, staring at it. He didn't look away from hers.

"It was Royal Victoria Hall" she said, barely above a whisper. "Five thousand seat auditorium. It sold out in no time, and everyone was waiting for this...amazing show...I walked out, sat at the piano, and got ready to start. The orchestra started to play and I listened, waiting for my cue. It came and I started to play. I got about four lines in...and I blanked. I completely blanked. The conductor kept going, looking over at me wondering what was going on, but I just couldn't jump right in. I had no idea what I was doing. He stopped them, finally, and I got up from the piano and just walked off the stage". She finally turned to Tig and looked at him. "And I didn't go back" she whispered. "I was too scared...too scared to do it on my own, too scared to fail again...I was just too scared..."

Tig stared back at her, amazed by what she'd just told him. He had no idea her career had been that big. He wondered why she was telling him all of this, but before he could ask, she continued on, and he got his answer.

"I laid low for a while after that...not really doing anything" she said. "My parents tried to get me to play again, but I didn't want to. Not in that same way". She looked away again and chuckled lightly. "Turns out one of my neighbours was selling his old bike. He got me to try it one day, just up and down the street, and I was hooked. I bought it from him that afternoon and started riding. I liked that I could just hop on and get away for a while. Not have to think about the stage or the music or anything. That's how I got into it. After a while, I got a different bike, then another one, until I got my shovel. That's when I had to start knowing how to work on it, and the more I started to learn, the more into it I got. It was kinda like my music, but...I didn't have to impress anyone. It was just me". She paused again, and looked back to Tig. "And then I met you..."

"Before you, I had the safest life ever" she said. "Everything was in its place, I knew how to do everything, I didn't worry about anything, and I wasn't afraid. When things ventured outside the norm, I panicked, and did everything in my power to make it go back again. But you changed that. You brought me into a world where nothing is normal. I've done things over the past few months that I still can't believe! I've SEEN things I can't believe. Everyday I wake up and I wonder what the hell happened to me and how I ended up in the middle of it all because I feel like I don't know who this girl is anymore. And I'm scared, Tig. I'm scared because I don't know what's gonna happen each day. I don't know what to expect. But this time is different". She turned her body more towards his and reached down to his hands. She took them in hers as he watched, then waited for him to look back up at her.

"This time, I don't want normal anymore" she said. "I don't want to go back to my old life, because if I did, I wouldn't have you. I'm not gonna play it safe. I'm gonna stay here, and stay with you, even if it kills me. So please...please let me stay..."

Tig could see the fear in her eyes, even though she was trying hard to appear strong. He knew she was scared of this life - hell, even he was sometimes - but the fact that she was willing to live it just to be with him meant something to him. It meant a lot. Now that he knew a bit more about her past, everything from the day made a bit more sense. He looked down at her hands holding onto his, and was about to speak, when she quickly pulled them away and stood up. He watched as she unzipped her jacket and pulled it off, then pulled her hoodie over her head, tossing it onto the seat, her eyes never leaving his.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Proving it to you" she answered. "I'm here, I'm in. I'm not going to run back to safety".

Tig knew what she was doing, and while he appreciated it, he didn't really think she wanted to do it in a church. He reached out for her waist and pulled her back down. "Baby...put your clothes back on..." he began, but she stopped him.

"No" she said. "You need to know that I've made up my mind..."

"I do.." he said, interupting.

"Show me" she answered. "Right here...right now..."

Aimee looked into his eyes and Tig stared right back into hers. He felt her hands moved behind her back as she undid the clasp of her bra, letting it fall away from her. Tig looked down at her bare breasts, watching as her chest heaved. She wanted him to know that she wasn't going anywhere, and that she was ready to fully jump into the wild, crazy life he'd brought her into, and he was getting the message loud and clear. He slowly brought his hand up to her side, gently brushing his thumb over her nipple, before continuing it up to her face. He stroked her cheek lightly.

"I love you...always...you know that" he whispered. Aimee nodded. "I'm sorry for what I said...I don't want you to go anywhere".

"I'm sorry, too" she whispered back. "I didn't mean it, Tig...I swear..."

"Yeah you did..." he answered. "Because it's true. I did hurt you before. But I swear to God, right here and now, that I will never, ever hurt you again. I love you too much to do that". His hands were moving over her face and her hair, touching every part of her as though worshiping her.

"I know..." she said. She closed her eyes as his hands moved back down, gently squeezing her breasts. She gasped when she felt his breath on her, his mouth moving over her skin leaving a trail of kisses. She leaned back until she was lying on the pew, feeling Tig moving above her, pulling the rest of the clothes off. When he was done, he stood up and looked at her, admiring the girl before him. He smiled at her, then reached down and scooped her up in his arms. Aimee didn't look away from his eyes, trusting whatever he had in mind. He walked a few steps, his eyes locked with hers, out into the aisle and up the few steps to the chancel, where he knelt down and laid her on the floor. Aimee felt a crazy rush move through her, but it wasn't a bad feeling. It probably should have been, doing this in the church, but the way she felt, it almost felt sacred.

Tig moved over her, pulling his shirt off and unbuckling his jeans. His eyes stayed on hers as he kicked them off, getting just as naked as she was. He leaned down and finally touched his lips to hers, relieved to be with her again. But it wasn't enough. Not now. He ground his body against hers and right away she lifted her legs, parting them so he could move closer to her. She wrapped them around his waist and pulled him closer. When he felt the pull, he leaned in and pushed into her as deep as he could go. He felt her gasp into his mouth, but didn't move back. If she needed air, she could take it from him. His body laid on top of hers, crushing her, but she didn't mind. They needed to be close, needed to let the other know that they were there, in every sense of the meaning.

Tig moved in her slowly, pushing deep on every thrust. Aimee's hands moved to his back, gripping him tight and making marks on his shoulders. Tig's arms were wrapped around her body, squeezing her with every ounce of strength he had. It was slow and passionate, but it was perfect.

Tig broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. Aimee panted and moved her hips up to meet his, but didn't look away from his gaze. Their breathing began to get faster, and Tig could see and feel her building. He lifted his hand to her cheek, brushing his fingers softly over her skin. "I love you..." he whispered.

Aimee was about to go over the edge. "I love you..." she whispered back to him. Tig felt her cumming. He smiled at her, watching as she fought to keep her eyes open and keep looking at him. He moved a few more times, then gave in and came himself, pushing in deep and holding himself there as he looked into her eyes. They stayed that was for a long time, simply looking at each other as they came back down. Tig's full weight was on her, but Aimee didn't mind. She liked the feeling of it, knowing he was there. Tig laid his head down on her chest, listening to her heart beat. He closed his eyes and let it wash over him. He was almost asleep when he felt Aimee's hand move slightly on his back, and he lifted his head again to look at her.

"Would you play for me again?" he asked.

Aimee chuckled. "Right now?"

Tig smiled and nodded. "Yeah...right now..." He looked at her a few more moments, then leaned up, pulling out as he moved. He rolled to the side and sat up, letting Aimee get up. When she did, she looked down between her legs at the sticky mess. They hadn't used anything, but she wasn't worried. She giggled and touched her finger to it.

"The minister is going to wonder what that is" she whispered. Tig just giggled with her and got comfortable while she got up and walked to the piano. "I've never played naked before" she said. She took a deep breath, and sighed, wondering what to play. After a moment, she smiled at Tig, then looked back to the keys and began to play a slow pretty melody, one that Tig didn't recognize. When it was over, he clapped for her and she got up, returning to her spot next to him on the floor.

"That was beautiful, baby" he said. "What was it?"

"The love theme from Romeo and Juliet" she answered, cuddling in beside him.

Tig chuckled. "Well, it's our theme now" he said, hugging her and kissing her. They lay together under the flickering candles in silence until Aimee spoke.

"I'm gonna forget sometimes...to not be scared...so you'll have to remind me...ok?" she whispered.

Tig raised his head and looked at her. "You bet" he said. "Just talk to me next time...ok?"

Aimee smiled and kissed him. "Ok" she answered. She looked at him for a moment, then began to grin. "Let's get married" she said.

Tig laughed. "What?" he asked.

"Let's get married" she said again. "Soon. I don't wanna wait a long time".

Tig laughed and looked at her, but saw she was serious. "I'd love to, baby" he said. "The sooner the better".

Aimee smiled and laid her head back down. Everything was how it should be. She had to learn to just talk to Tig and trust him, rather than run off. She loved him so much, and she wanted to be his wife more than anything in the world. She sighed as she wrapped her arm around him. She loved being with him here like this, but she also couldn't wait to get back to Charming, and start fully living her new life. She had a lot of things to do as Tig's old lady, but more importantly, she had a wedding to plan...


	185. Chapter 185

Aimee was dreaming. Or at least, she thought she was. She could hear a phone ringing from somewhere, but it was muffled and distant. The more it rang, though, the closer she came back to reality. When she heard Tig answer it, she fully woke up.

After their tryst in the church, they'd stayed curled up for a long time, nearly until dawn. They'd dozed off and on a bit, but finally Tig got her up and dressed, explaining that although she'd gotten freaky with him in the church, he was pretty sure she wouldn't like getting caught buck ass naked by the minister. Aimee agreed pretty quickly, and they took off for home as the sun was coming up over the distant mountains. Once they got in the house, they went straight to the bedroom and into the bed, falling quickly asleep. Aimee hadn't stirred until the phone rang.

"Yeah...alright...I'll take care of it" Tig said, his eyes still closed and his hand rubbing over his face. He shut his phone and let it drop somewhere into the covers.

"Who was that?" Aimee asked, yawning.

"Bobby" Tig answered, still not opening his eyes. "Something about some mess in the old warehouse..." His voice trailed off as though he was heading back to sleep. Aimee rolled over and looked at him. After a few moments, he felt her eyes on him and opened his own to look at her. "What?" he asked.

"It's almost noon" she said, smiling. "We should get up".

"No we shouldn't" he answered. "I'm tired...you should be, too!"

"Well..yeah...but we should still get up and on the go" she said. "Besides, Bobby's waiting for you to do something, isn't he?"

Tig sighed and rolled to face her. "You gonna nag me like this every morning?" he asked, smiling and teasing her as his fingers moved over her shoulder and down onto her breasts.

"Yes I am" she answered, sounding five. Tig grinned at her, then without warning grabbed his pillow and hit her over the head with it, laughing at her surprised reaction. "Ha ha" she said, sarcastically. "You're SUCH a tool!"

Tig rolled over and up out of bed. "Yeah well...YOU need to be put in place sometimes...if you're gonna be my woman" he answered.

"I'm ALREADY your woman!" Aimee called after him. He just laughed as he gathered some clean clothes and got ready for the shower. "How long are you gonna be gone?" she asked.

Tig shrugged. "I don't know...probably 'til supper" he answered.

"What am I gonna do all day?" Aimee asked.

Tig turned as he headed out the door. "I don't know..." he answered, "...call Gemma".

Aimee thought for a moment as she heard the shower start up. That was actually a good idea! She would call Gemma and Tara and plan a girl's day out so they could start talking about the wedding! As she thought about it, she got more and more giddy, picturing herself walking down the aisle to marry Tig and make it totally official. She looked at the clock - it was just past twelve, so she should call them soon. She rolled over and picked up the phone, dialing Gemma's number.

"Hello?" Gemma answered.

"Hey Gemma...it's me" Aimee said. "Look...I'm really sorry for what happened last night...I shouldn't have..."

"Don't worry about it, baby" Gemma answered, cutting her off. "Just tell me if everything is alright with you two".

"Oh yeah, everything's fine!" Aimee replied. "Actually...everything is perfect. I asked Tig to marry me...well...not like that...I mean...I asked him to do it soon...I don't want to wait a long time. I want to be with him and ONLY him...forever."

Gemma laughed on the other end. "Thank God!" she said. "I'm so happy for you! You guys are too perfect for each other".

"Well that's why I was calling" Aimee said. "I was thinking that you, me and Tara could hang out today, do lunch and all that, and start planning stuff for the wedding. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea!" Gemma answered. "Lord fucking knows I got nothin' else to do. You up yet?"

"No...we just woke up" Aimee answered. "Tig's in the shower...he's gotta go do something for Bobby. I can be ready in about an hour, though".

"Perfect" Gemma said. "I'll call Tara and we'll come get you around one. Is that good?"

"That's great!" Aimee answered. "See you then!" She hung up the phone and got up out of bed, moving around the room picking out clothes with a big smile on her face, singing at the top of her lungs. She was in such a good mood that she didn't notice Tig in the doorway watching her until she turned in that direction.

"Oh! Hey!" she said, startled to see him there.

Tig looked her up and down, a grin on his own face, surprised that she was still naked. "You seem to be in a good mood..." he said.

"I am!" she answered. "I'm going for lunch with Gemma and Tara. We're gonna start planning the wedding!" She walked up to him, looking up into his face, and gave him a huge smile.

Tig chuckled. "Great" he answered. "Have fun!" He looked down at her once more. "You gonna get dressed first?"

Aimee gave him a "duh" look. "Yes...I am" she said. "I'm gonna go get in the shower, for your information".

Tig nodded. "Right...right..." he answered. "You're not gonna keep my cum in ya all day?"

"TIG!" Aimee hissed, hitting his arm with a shocked look on her face. "Oh my God...that's so gross!" She turned and headed for the bathroom, shaking her head. Tig just laughed. THAT'S his girl!

Aimee was sitting on the steps when Gemma pulled up, waiting anxiously to get to lunch and start talking. Both Gemma and Tara could tell she was excited, and they teased her the whole way to the restaurant. Aimee took it all in stride, not really caring what they said. She was just so excited to be getting married to the man she loved, so they could tease away!

"So you gettin' married here, or in Canada?" Gemma asked as they sat at their table.

"Here" Aimee answered. "It's just easier. I mean, I'm gonna invite my friends and family from home, but you guys are all here, and you're the most important ones. Tig needs you there, too".

"Awww, you're so sweet" Tara said. "That'll mean a lot to him to have it here".

"Which church?" Gemma asked.

"Well...I was thinking about this little church out of town" Aimee answered. "Tig took me and my parents there so I could play for them..." She paused, seeing the blank looks on their faces. "...it's...complicated...Anyways, that's where he went the other night, when I found him. It's kinda special to us now..." She decided not to elaborate on the OTHER reason why it was special. "It's really old and I think it would be neat to have the ceremony there".

"Sounds great!" Gemma answered. "Now all you need is a date, a dress, bridesmaids...you got a lot or work to do, girlie!"

"I know...but that's why I got you guys!" Aimee answered, smiling. The girls all laughed as they put their orders in. Gemma pulled out her trusty notebook and pen, and started taking notes on everything, from cake flavours to colours. There was a bit of debate about what colour the bridesmaids should wear, especially when Aimee announced that she wanted Gemma and Tara to stand for her. Then it REALLY got heated as both ladies jarred about what looked better on each other. Aimee told them they'd figure it out later, and to move on to something else.

"What about YOUR dress?" Tara asked. "What style do you like?"

Aimee thought as she chewed. "I don't know..." she answered. "I never really thought I'd ever get married, so I haven't thought about any styles or anything".

"Well I know where we're going when we leave here..." Gemma said. "Lodi. There's an amazing bridal shop over there. We'll go and have a look".

Aimee beamed, excited at seeing all the dresses. "Cool!" she nearly yelled. "God, I can't believe I'm getting married!" She giggled as the other patrons looked at her, but she didn't care. She was just so damn happy! She looked around at them as they stared at her. "What?" she asked.

Gemma chuckled. "Now you're startin' to act like an old lady!" she teased.

The girls finished their lunch and headed out on the highway, talking and laughing the whole way. Before they knew it, they were in Lodi and Gemma was pulling into the lot of the bridal shop. As they walked inside, the ladies working there gave them the once over, and Aimee noticed right away. She didn't say anything, but she knew the women were looking at their tattoos. Aimee's and Gemma's were quite noticeable, being on their hand and forearm, but Tara's couldn't be seen outright. The women probably thought they were trashy.

"Good afternoon" one of them said. "How can I help you girls today?" Ok...maybe they were alright afterall...

Gemma took a few steps over by Aimee and laid her hand on her shoulders. "Our girl is getting married!" she said, smiling. "She's here to look at the dresses...see what style she likes".

The lady smiled at Aimee. "Well by all means...have a look around, and if you need anything, let us know" she said. Aimee smiled back. Just goes to show you should never judge a book by it's cover, right?

"Thanks...I will" she said. The girls spread out, looking through the racks and holding up different dresses, showing them to Aimee to see whether she liked them or not. Some she did, but others she didn't. Some were just too weird for words! Gemma held up one that she really liked, and she rushed over to see it up close.

"It's so pretty" she said, feeling the beading on it, and loving the slight shimmer. "It's like a princess dress!"

"Try it on!" Gemma said. "What size are you?"

"Sixteen" Aimee answered, still looking at the one on the rack. Gemma looked around it, but couldn't find another one. She turned towards the counter and called for one of the ladies to come over.

"I think we found the one!" she said. "Could you please get a sixteen for her to try on?"

The ladies' smile faded. "Sorry...this one doesn't come in plus sizes" she said flatly. "It's only for petite brides". Aimee looked up from the dress, her smile gone all together. "The plus size section is in the back. You should look down there for something". With that, she turned and headed back to the counter.

Gemma looked at Aimee and her heart sank. Aimee looked like she was about to cry any second, so Gemma quicky put the dress back and took her hand, leading her to the back of the store. "Oooh...we forgot to look back here. Wonder what treasures we'll find!" she said, trying to lighten the mood. They looked through the few racks, but none of the dresses were pretty. They were plain, and ugly, and only made so that the big girls would have something to wear.

"Don't worry baby..." Gemma said, seeing Aimee's eyes begin to water, "...we can have one made to look exactly like that sparkly one". She turned to Gemma. "Mrs. Connors can sew an ass in a cat. She'd be able to whip that up in no time".

"Yup" answered Tara. "She made my friend's wedding dress and it was gorgeous".

Aimee just nodded and turned away from them, walking to the front of the store and out the door without turning back.

"Shit" said Gemma. "What a way to ruin her mood. Come on...we've got some cheering up to do". Gemma and Tara headed outside and into the SUV where Aimee was just staring out the window. "Alright...where to next?" she said. "Let's head over to that print shop to see about invitations and..."

"Let's just go home" Aimee said quietly. "I don't want to do anymore shopping...ok?"

Gemma sighed. "Baby...don't let that dress thing bother you..." she said. "Just because one's not available, doesn't mean..."

"It's not just the dress..." Aimee said. She started to say more, but turned back to the window. "I just wanna go home..."

Gemma looked in the rearview mirror and met Tara's eyes. She gave her a shrug, then started up the jeep and headed back to Charming. Talk was small all the way back, with the girls going between lightening the mood and trying to make her feel better, but it wasn't working. When they pulled up in front of the house, Aimee thanked them and got out, despite Gemma's plea to come over to her place and hang out longer.

"I hate seeing her like this" Gemma said, watching Aimee go inside as Tara got in the front. "She's too sweet to feel so bad".

Tara looked back at her as she buckled her seatbelt. "She was in such a good mood, too" she said. She looked back to Gemma. "You think she'll be ok?"

Gemma put the jeep in gear and slowly pulled away, taking one last glance at the house. "I hope so..."

Aimee let the tears flow as soon as she shut the door behind her. She stood there in the porch, leaning against the door, wishing she could be normal for once. But no - she had to be the "big" girl. And why was it when everything seemed to be going perfect, did something always have to happen to make her feel shitty again. She'd spent her whole life feeling shitty, and she guessed she always would. What the hell did Tig see in her anyways? She knew he loved her, but she was so different from all the other girls around here. They were all so sexy and skinny and perfect.

She would have to go on a diet. That was it. She had to get smaller if she wanted to look pretty for the wedding. No more junk, no more ice cream dates with Gemma, no more food! She could live on lettuce and water. She wiped her eyes and walked slowly into the living room and flopping down on the couch. Who was she kidding? She'd never be small. She would always be this way, no matter what she tried. Nothing had worked in the past, so why would it work now? She'd just have to make do with one of those ugly fat-girl dresses. How wonderful...here comes the bride...


	186. Chapter 186

Gemma pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot just as the guys were coming out of the clubhouse. She'd already dropped Tara off at home, and figured the best place to find Tig would back at the garage. She didn't know if he was back from the warehouse or not, but breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him walk up to the jeep as she parked.

"Hey..." she said, getting out, "...we need to talk".

Tig looked to the other side, then in through the window, but didn't see anyone else. "Where's Aimee?" he asked.

"That's what we need to talk about" Gemma answered.

Tig's face changed in a split second from curiosity to worry. "What? Is she alright?" he asked, the panic rising in his voice. Gemma raised her hands to calm him down.

"She's fine...sort of.." she said. "She's back at the house. Things didn't exactly...go so well in Lodi..."

"What do you mean?" Tig asked. "What happened?"

Gemma sighed, finally closing her door. "We went to the bridal shop, so she could look at the dresses and styles and shit...you know" she began. "She found one she liked, like REALLY liked, and was about to try it on, when the bitch of a clerk none too delicately told her that it didn't come in 'plus size'". She raised her fingers in quotations when she said the words.

"Awww shit..." Tig said, looking down at the ground and raising his hands to his hips.

"Yeah...she was pretty upset" Gemma said. "We tried out best to cheer her up, but it didn't work".

Gemma could see Tig's jaw clenching as he gritted his teeth. He spoke without looking up from the rock he was kicking at on the ground.

"You know...I'd like to find the fucker that started her like this" he said. "I don't know what happened, but someone, somewhere gave her a real low feeling about herself, and she doesn't deserve it". He looked up at Gemma. "Just five minutes...me and him..."

Gemma grinned. She loved seeing Tig being all protective and caring over Aimee. "It might have been a girl, you know" she said. "Bitches can be mean, too".

"Whoever it was, they deserve to burn in hell" he answered. "She's beautiful, Gem. But she just doesn't know it".

Gemma reached out and took Tig's face in her hands. "My God, Tigger...you're the sweetest man alive, you know that?" she said. "She could use a bit of cheering up. Why don't you get to it!"

Tig nodded. "Absolutely. Hey, thanks for taking her over there" he said. "She's all excited for the wedding".

"I know!" answered Gemma, heading back to the office. "So are we!"

Tig stood for a moment, thinking, then walked to his bike. He put his helmet on and headed off in the direction of the house, eager to make Aimee feel better. Halfway there, he had a thought. He pulled into the gas station lot and pulled out his phone, dialing a number and waiting for an answer.

"Hey man, it's me" he said when it was picked up. "You busy? Good. Can you get down here? Now, as soon as you can. Cool. Meet me at ballfield". He hung up and turned around, heading to the opposite end of town, smiling as he drove. If he was gonna cheer her up, he was gonna do it right!

The flicker of the TV was the only light in the dark house as the bikes pulled into the driveway. Aimee had cried herself to sleep on the couch, and didn't hear anyone coming. It was just past supper, and Tig wondered if Aimee was even home. It had taken some time to get everything together, but he couldn't rush perfection. He climbed the steps and opened the door quietly, walking slowly around the corner to find her asleep. He turned to his companion and nodded to the hallway, handing him a bag. When he was gone, he picked up the remote and turned off the TV, and knelt down on the floor by her side. He brushed her hair back from her face and leaned in for a kiss on her cheek, wondering if she'd wake, but she didn't stir. He laid his hand on her shoulder and gave it a little shake. After a few moments, she turned her head and began to blink her eyes.

"Hey baby" Tig said softly, smiling at her. "What are you doing out here?"

Aimee came fully to and looked at him as she raised her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes. "I fell asleep" she answered, still groggy. She didn't let on that she'd been crying, although Tig could clearly see that she was.

"Well why don't you go to the bedroom" he said. "The bed's a lot more comfortable than this old couch". He stood up, leaning over her, and took her hand, giving it a gentle tug. Aimee sat up and let him pull her along as they walked down the hallway. Aimee didn't notice him slowing up and letting her walk ahead of him a bit, and she didn't notice that he bedroom door was almost closed. She didn't notice much, since she was still half asleep. She pushed open the door and stepped in and was immediately awestruck by the scene in front of her.

The room was full of candles. They were everywhere! Casting an orange glow all over the walls. She blinked into the light as she looked from one side to the other, her mouth dropping open. On the bedside table was a picnic basket with a bottle of champagne sticking out of it. But the thing that stood out the most was the naked man laying on the bed, looking at her with those eyes, and stroking himself slowly.

"Surprise" said Happy in THAT voice. Aimee looked from him to Tig, who was now standing beside her, her mouth still open.

"What...what's..." she stammared, trying ask what was going on, but Tig held his finger to her lips, stopping her.

"Shh..." he whispered. "This is YOUR night...so don't say a word, ok? Just let us make you feel good..."

Aimee felt a shiver run through her entire body. She nodded. That was the only thing she COULD do at the moment! Tig moved his hand from her face down her arm, and took hers as he led her to the bed. She sat on the edge as Happy sat up, moving in behind her. He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her backwards to lean on him as he moved his mouth to her ear and her neck, kissing and nibbling as he went.

Tig stood in front of her, grabbing her hips and pushing her back onto the bed and onto Happy. When he was satisfied with her position, he dropped to his knees and unbuckled her jeans, yanking them off with a bit of work since she was sitting down. At the same time, Happy grabbed the hem of her shirt and broke his contact with her for a second as he pulled it off. He tossed it to the side then took his time running his hands over her body, looking down over her chest at Tig's progress. When he saw him begin to slide her panties off, he reached around and unhooked her bra, letting it fall free, then pulling it off and tossing it to join her shirt. Again, he took a moment to just look down over her body. She was a gorgeous curvy girl, and when Tig had told him what happened, he immediately agreed to get to Charming as soon as he could to make her blues go away. He also agreed to join Tig in the room with whoever made her feel so bad.

Tig ran his hands over her legs, pulling them wider apart as he went. Aimee bent her knees for him, slightly, but couldn't get the right leverage to keep them open. Tig didn't mind. He just held them apart as he knelt on the floor and moved between them, his mouth going right to her pussy. Aimee gasped, making both men chuckle.

"You like that baby girl?" Happy asked, moving his face closer to hers. She nodded and turned towards him, brushing her lips over his. "Ooooh..you givin' kisses?" He laughed and closed his mouth over hers, moving his tongue slowly around her mouth. Tig heard the noise and flicked his eyes up, watching them. It was still weird to see, but it also kind gave him an extra thrill. He'd done naughty shit his whole life, but this was different, and he liked it!

Tig brought his hand up to join his mouth and pushed two fingers inside of her, moving them fast right away. Aimee's leg muscles tightened and she almost clamped them around his head, but Tig moved fast and got his other hand up to stop her. He pulled back for a moment and looked up at her.

"Move back, baby" he said. "Let me do you right".

Happy scooted back, taking her with him, until she lay flat on the bed. Tig took the opportunity to get undressed, tossing his clothes in the pile on the floor. They'd sort it out in the morning. He looked around the room, searching for something, but couldn't find it. He looked back to Happy.

"Where's the bag?" he asked.

Happy pulled away from Aimee's neck long enough to point over to the floor by the clothes. Tig moved over, lifting shirts and jeans, until he found what he was looking for. He reached inside and pulled the contents out, dropping it onto the bed.

Aimee felt something hit her leg, but didn't think much of it. She was awake now, but off in another world. She didn't really care what it was until she felt it on her pussy. Then she got curious. She opened her eyes and lifted her head, looking down. Tig was grinning up at her as he pushed it inside.

"You own any toys, baby?" he asked. Aimee shook her head. "Well you do now!" He pushed it in a little further and turned something on, and immediately Aimee's body jerked upwards as it hit THAT spot. Happy leaned up further so he could watch, amused as she seemed to come undone in no time at all. "Damn!" said Tig. "This thing really does work!"

"Makes our job easier!" Happy added. He looked back at Aimee's face. "You cummin' baby doll?" Aimee didn't answer. She couldn't. She heard him, and wanted to scream that "YES" she was cumming, but her brain had shut down all function to her mouth, except to leave it hanging open like a tard. Happy looked back at Tig. "I think that's a yes!" he said laughing.

Aimee came hard. Very hard. But the machine kept going...and going...and going... She was screaming at the top of her lungs from the sensations, her body writhing around on the bed. She came over and over and over. Normally, the guys would have to stop by now with their hand and arm going numb, but the little machine didn't need a break. It was getting unbearable.

"Please..." she panted, "I...can't..."

Happy leaned back and held her tighter in his arms, kissing the side of her face. "Yes you can..." he whispered. "See what happens...you'll be glad you did..."

Aimee shook her head. She really thought she would die. It would be death from sex. It was so good, but it was so intense. She knew she was squirting like crazy, but she couldn't help it. Tig moved his eyes from Aimee's face to Happy's, holding the vibe in place. Happy kept giving him looks to keep going, and he knew she would love it, but he still kept a watchful eye on her. After another little while, he whimpers turned to something that sounded too much like a cry. He flicked the button and slowed it down, pulling it out.

Aimee's chest was heaving and every breath brought a high pitched squeal. Tig turned the vibe off and laid it to the side. He brought his hand up her leg to her pussy, and right away she flinched away from him. But he held it steady, rubbing slowly while pressing in. After a while, she was alright enough to stop moving and let him do it. He looked up to her face and saw the flush over her skin. She was fucked out and they were only just getting started. He moved his eyes to Happy, watching as his hands moved gently over her arm and belly, soothing her as he kissed her cheek. Happy was a good man to drop everything and come down to make his girl feel better. Tig knew that he cared about her and her well-being. He had an idea...

He laid down next to Aimee and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, and he moved back. "Roll over baby" he said. Aimee began to move, but was too weak to do it alone, so Happy helped get her over onto her belly. He ran his hand down her back, then pulled it away, looking to Tig to see what he was going to do next.

Tig held out his hand to him towards Aimee. "She's yours man" he said. "Just go slow and use lots of lube...understand?"

Happy just stared at him for a moment, unsure if he meant what he THOUGHT he meant. "You mean..." he began, but Tig just nodded. "Naw, man...that's yours...you said..."

"Things change" Tig said, interupting him. "Means a lot that you do this shit for her...she appreciates it. She's ok with it...just do it right for her".

Happy still didn't move, still not believing it, but finally Tig laid back down on his back and pushed him out of the bed to get the stuff. Happy moved slowly as he found a condom and a bottle of lube. He turned back towards the bed, waiting for one more nod, and got it. He knelt up on the bed, straddling Aimee's thighs, and laid the lube down beside him. He put the condom on quickly, then opened the lube and poured some on his fingers. He brought them to Aimee's ass, touching lightly, with a shaky hand. This was a big deal, getting Aimee's ass. That was Tig's. He absolutely couldn't fuck this up. She didn't even move when he touched her, rubbing his finger up and down slowly. He figured she was a bit out for the count at the moment, and he relaxed at knowing that SHE was quite relaxed. He did the same motion for a while before getting up enough courage to push a finger in. That's when she woke a bit. She shifted to get more comfortable, spreading her legs wider for him. Happy thought he'd hurt her for a moment, until he realized what she was doing. He pushed in deeper, going to his knuckle, and held his finger still, chancing a glance at Tig.

Tig was stroking himself, watching the whole thing. When he saw Happy's hand stop, he looked up at him and saw the expression on his face. He grinned. "Tight, huh..." he said. Happy nodded. "Do that for a while...open her up" he said. Happy nodded again, pulling his finger out then pushing back in slowly. He felt her relax and heard her sigh several times.

"Use two..." Tig said, breaking him out of his trance. Happy poured more lube on and pushed a second finger in. She tightened on him, so he stopped, but when he felt her relax again, he began to move. She was so tight, and he started to wonder how it would when he put his dick in. The shiver that ran through his body was enough to make him cum on the spot, and he had to grit his teeth to keep it away.

After another long time, he felt the bed shift and looked up to see Tig turning on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. He leaned down to Aimee's ear. "You ready for him, baby?" he asked. She nodded. Tig looked back at Happy and smiled. "Go for it, man..." he said. "Slow. Let her tell you when to move".

Happy nodded. He pulled his fingers free and poured a very generous amount of lube onto his dick. He couldn't believe how nervous he was! He'd been in many an ass over the years, but it was never like this. He shifted his position slightly and lined himself up with Aimee's ass. He pushed against her, afraid to push hard, but needing to get enough pressure to get inside. Finally, after some tense moments on his part, the head of his dick was inside. Immediately, the tight heat felt amazing, but scary. He must have showed it on his face, because he heard Tig chuckle.

"Don't cum yet..." he said. "She likes it too, so make sure she comes first".

Happy looked back down at her ass, watching as he pushed in slowly, inch by inch. It was so crazy to see his dick go inside of this classy girl. As he watched, she lifted her hips slightly and moved a bit, trying to make it feel better. Happy froze.

"You ok baby?" Tig asked.

"Yeah..." Aimee answered, speaking her first words in about a half an hour. "Tell him to lean down..."

"Lean down a bit, man" Tig said, looking back to Happy. Happy dropped his weight on her back, holding himself up slightly, and she relaxed. He pushed in a bit more, and slid right in until their bodies were flush.

"Holy shit..." he panted, making Tig chuckle. He stayed still as he felt Aimee's hips move slightly, letting her adjust. Her head was to the side, facing Tig, and he couldn't see her expression. "Can I move?" he whispered. "Please...I gotta fucking move..." He moved his eyes to Tig's, who looked back at him with a grin.

"Then move" he said. Happy pulled back out, feeling the heat of her body sucking him back in, and he closed his eyes. It felt amazing! He pushed back in, losing all contact with what was going on and feeling only her body. His pace quickened and he felt himself getting closer. "Fuck..." he said, through gritted teeth.

"Make her cum first" Tig warned, repeating what he'd said earlier.

"Fuck man...it's so good..." Happy answered.

Tig moved down the bed a bit and pushed his hand under Aimee's body, moving it to her clit. She jerked away at the contact, her body still very sensitive, but settled back down after he started to rub it.

"Thanks man" said Happy, glad that Tig was helping him out. Tig just nodded. Happy moved his hips faster, letting himself build. He could hear Aimee begin to whimper again, and felt her hips move under him. She was getting closer. He had to let her cum first. Or at least wait and let go at the same time. But it was so fucking hard!

"Come on baby...come on..." he chanted. She was groaning now on every thrust, the sound getting higher and higher.

"She's cummin' man" Tig said. Happy felt it, felt her tighten around him, even though he didn't think that was possible. He couldn't hold off any longer as the rush hit him and he slammed in hard and deep, cumming as hard as he'd ever cum in his life. He screamed as he fell onto her back, pushing her further into the mattress, his hands on either side of her, covering her up. His face was buried in her hair as he panted himself back to the present.

Tig pulled his hand out and lay still, watching it all. He thought about how absolutely fucked up this was in the real world, but to them it was just fine. Aimee was his girl, and Happy was his best friend. It was fine for them to have fun if they wanted to. He looked to Aimee's face and saw the most contented expression ever. THAT was the main thing right now. To make her feel good, and sexy, and beautiful...and cherished. He reached over and pulled her hair back, getting a slight whimper. Happy lifted his head and rolled off to the other side, pulling out of her.

"God damn..." he said. "I...God damn..."

Tig chuckled. "I know, man" he said. "I know".

Happy lifted his head and looked at him. "Thanks. I mean that" he said. "I won't tell a fucking soul, I swear"

"I know you won't" Tig answered. "Like I said, she's cool with it, so I am too".

The room was silent for a while as Happy got his breath back and Aimee drifted off to sleep. Tig played with her hair, watching her as she slept. Finally, Happy raised his head again and looked at Tig. "What about you?" he asked. "You gonna wake her up?"

Tig nodded. "Yeah...but not yet" he answered. "She'll need some rest before she takes me..."


	187. Chapter 187

Aimee woke to fingers on her pussy and a mouth on her breast. What a feeling! She slowly came to her senses, remembering what had just happened before she passed out from the sex overdose. She couldn't help but grin as she opened her eyes, turning her head to look lazily at Tig.

"Hey baby..." he said, smiling at her. She could see now that it was his fingers she was feeling. "How you doin'?"

Aimee raised her arms up, stretching like a cat and yawning. "Good" she said, as she settled back down. As her chest rose, Happy stayed on for the ride, chuckling. She flicked her eyes to his, then looked back to Tig. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Nevermind" Tig answered. "You just lay there and enjoy yourself, ok?"

Aimee looked at him, her smile fading. She had wondered what prompted this romp, and was now getting a pretty good idea of the reasoning behind it. "Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly.

Tig chuckled. "Because I love you..." Happy cleared his throat, but didn't leave her nipple. "Because WE love you" Tig said. He moved his eyes down, watching his fingers as he dipped them inside of her. "And, well.. .you're a fun girl to fuck!" He looked back up at her, his expression changing again to something sincere. "You're so beautiful, baby... please don't ever think that you're not..."

There it was. Aimee knew now what was going on. Gemma or Tara had spilled the beans on what happened today in Lodi. She was really liking the attention from the guys, but she didn't want to be some pity fuck either. She shifted slightly, moving up and away from them, although they didn't completely lose contact. Happy finally moved off and lifted his head, wondering where she was going.

"You don't have to..." she began, but Tig immediately cut her off.

"We want to, baby" he said. "Do you know how fucking hot you are? How fucking hot THIS is?" He waved his hand over the three of them, stressing the fact that there were THREE of them getting it on. "Who gives a fuck what anyone else thinks?"

"I do..." she answered, softly. So soft that they barely heard her. She lifted her arms to cover her chest and belly, and her head lowered. Tig knew she slipping back there, to the place where she felt ugly and it broke his heart. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling it hard away from her body, even though she fought him.

"Don't" he said. "We wanna see them curves". Happy took his cue and reached up for the other arm, pulling it to her side, leaving her exposed as she was before. Tig looked at her face, her eyes still staring downward. "Tell me his name, and I'll kill him" he said.

Aimee looked up at him, confused. "What?" she asked.

"The idiot fuck whoever said shit to make you feel like this" Tig explained. "Tell me who he is".

"It was a girl at the store, not a guy..." Aimee said, but Tig shook his head.

"The guy who started it. Somewhere in your past" he said. "SOMEONE had to say something to make you think like this".

Aimee sighed and looked down again. "Just nevermind, ok?" she said, but Tig wouldn't hear it.

"No. I wanna know" he said. "What's his name. I'll hunt that fucker down and cut his balls off".

Aimee looked at him. "It wasn't a guy..." she began, but again Tig interupted.

"Well the bitch then" he said. "I'll...I'll...shove a knife up her ass. Just tell me who it is".

"You can't kill anyone Tig..." she said.

"Yes I will" he answered. "Just tell me who".

She turned to him, not waiting for him to finish. "You're gonna kill my entire class?" she said. "My whole school?" She stared him down for a moment, her words sinking in, and then closed in on herself again, yanking her arms back up and covering her body.

"What happened, baby?" Tig asked softly. He ran his hand down her thigh, soothingly, not sexual. He needed to let her know that was safe. On her other side, Happy slid up and sat next to her on the bed, leaning against the headboard. "Talk to me..." Tig whispered.

"There's nothing to tell" she said, her eyes never leaving her lap, now covered slightly by the sheet. "I was one of the geeky kids,... and the chubby kids,... and the ugly kids..."

"Baby..." he began, but Aimee kept talking.

"Well, it's true" she said. "You don't know...you were probably one of the cool kids" She turned to Happy. "You, too. But I wasn't. You have no idea what it's like to be un-cool".

"Actually...I do..." said Happy. Both Tig's and Aimee's eyes flicked to him, surprised. "I had glasses when I was a kid. Big, thick ones. And they looked nowhere near what you get now".

"Really?" Aimee and Tig asked at the same time. Happy nodded.

"Really" he answered. He looked between the two of them for a moment, the continued on. "If either of you ever tell this, I'll seriously make you disappear" he said, pointing his finger. They both nodded. Happy sighed, and continued on. "I had the head gear in sixth grade".

Aimee's mouth dropped. Tig snorted, trying not to laugh. "Are you serious?" she asked.

Happy nodded. "Yeah...my mom wanted me to have perfect teeth, and back then, that was the only option" he explained. "I fucking hated it. The kids called me metal-head, and they didn't mean metal music".

"Wow..." Aimee said. "I had no idea..." She turned to Tig. "Were you ever un-cool?"

"No, I've always been cool" he answered, getting a playful punch from her. "But I got my ass kicked in the Marines. When I joined up I was the lowest of the low, and there was none of that political correct bullshit they have now. They were there to bring you down. I puked, I fainted, I did it all. All in front of the other guys. It really makes you feel like shit".

Aimee nodded, looking back and forth between them. "Geez...I don't feel so bad now..." she said, smiling a little.

"Good" Tig answered. He moved in closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You're a beautiful girl, on the inside AND on the outside. You've got tits and an ass to die for, a nice soft belly, and you're the best fuck we ever had". He turned to Happy. "You agree with that?"

"Absolutely" Happy answered. "And thank you for letting me in the back door. I know that's special, and I appreciate it".

Aimee blushed slightly. "You're welcome" she said. She looked down and after a moment started giggling. "God, how weird is this!" she said. "I...me...the fat girl getting fucked by the two hottest guys in the Sons!"

The guys laughed. "Well, we're fucking the hottest girl!" said Tig. He rolled over on top of her, looking down into her eyes. "So, you ready for me yet?" he asked. "Happy got a turn, and it's only fair that I get one too..."

Aimee smiled at him. "Of course I'm ready..." she said. She began to roll over, thinking he wanted a go in her ass like Happy, but Tig stopped her.

"Like this, baby girl" he said. "I wanna watch you scream..."

Oooh! Aimee loved it when he got nasty with her. She giggled and bit her lip, anxiously awaiting the start! But Tig just stared at her, his face full of lust and animalistic...something! His look was giving her goosebumps and she was starting to think she would cum from that alone!

"Hap...do me a favour..." Tig said, without taking his eyes away from Aimee. "Grab the other thing in the bag..."

Happy chuckled, making Aimee turn away from Tig and look at him. She looked back to Tig. "What is it?" she asked.

A smile slowly formed on Tig's face, and he began to laugh, low and sexy. "Something you're gonna love..." he said.

"But what is it?" she asked again.

Tig leaned down quickly for a kiss, then pulled back enough to whisper to her. "You'll see..."


	188. Chapter 188

Aimee was torn - she wanted to stay forever looking into Tig's eyes with him staring back at her with pure lust on his face, but she also wanted to look over to where Happy stood, digging through the bag. She was about to do just that when Happy threw something towards her side, which Tig snatched up quickly.

"Close your eyes..." he said. Aimee hesitated a moment, but did as he asked a second later. As soon as she did, she felt a soft, silky fabric moving up her body slowly, stopping over her face. She felt Tig bunch it up and lay it over her eyes, lifting her head slightly to secure it behind. She took a chance and opened her eyes, wondering if she'd be able to see through it, but found it to be pitch black - not a chance to see what else Happy was digging for. She could hear the bag rattling to her side as he walked closer to the bed.

"Got it?" Tig asked.

Happy chuckled. "Yup" His voice and laugh was low, and Aimee felt goosebumps rise all over her body as she wondered what it was they were talking about. She listened as hard as she could for some kind of clue, but it was if everyone disappeared. The only sounds were some rustling movements. Neither of the guys were talking. She wanted to ask so badly, but decided to keep quiet. Knowing them, it would be worth it in the end. She was just about to burst when she felt the first touch.

Something hard a little cold was pressing against her ass. It wasn't as big as Happy had been, but she still felt it as it moved inside slowly. She raised her knees, getting a "good girl" from Tig. She figured it was him who was using it on her. For a moment, she thought it was the same thing he'd used in her pussy, but when it stopped she realized that it wasn't. This thing was shorter, and now that she could fully feel it, it wasn't quite as big either. She'd seen enough porn to know what it was - a butt plug. How insane was that? Aimee never EVER thought she'd ever have such a thing inside of her, but that's certainly what it felt like. But why would Tig want her blindfolded? It's not like she'd never had anything in there before...

OH! All of a sudden, Aimee felt an intense vibration coming from the plug, making her jump off the bed. The guys laughed, and she felt a hand on her belly, pushing her back down and keeping her there.

"You like that?" Tig asked.

"Uh huh..." Aimee answered. "It feels...I...I don't know..." She'd never had a vibe in her ass before. It felt very different, but definitely not bad.

Tig laughed. "Ok, maybe THIS will help you figure it out..." He turned up the intensity and speed, making her arch her back again, but Happy used both hands to hold her in place. She squealed a little before locking her lips together, trying to keep quiet. "It's alright baby...I told you I wanted to see you scream..."

"This is gonna be fun!" Happy said, climbing onto the bed. He sat above Aimee's head, lifting her and pulling her onto his lap so that he could play with her breasts and watch the whole thing from a good spot. Tig hit the button once more, bringing it to another level of intensity, then laid the controls down beside them. He moved between her legs and pushed into her pussy in one quick thrust, immediately starting to fuck her hard.

Aimee threw her head back and screamed from the feeling. She thought she was on edge before, but that was nothing compared to this. With the vibrations in her ass and the friction from Tig in her pussy, she could not verbalize anything to let them know how good it felt. All she could do was whimper and moan and make the most unattractive sounds known to man.

Tig looked down at her as he moved, his jaw clenched tight at the feelings he felt as well as the feelings he knew he was giving her. When he'd seen that little gizmo in the store, he knew he had to get it. He had planned to break it out on another night, but the little talk with Gemma and the cheering up session seemed to be the perfect time. He flicked his eyes up to Happy.

"I can feel it too, man" he panted.

Happy looked up at him, a big grin on his face. "Shit, I'm gonna have to get one of these fuckers!" He looked back down to Aimee. "Open your eyes baby...tell me how it feels?"

Aimee barely opened her eyes, finding his face through the blurry haze. "Good...so good..." she managed to pant, making both guys laugh.

Tig leaned back slightly and grabbed her thighs, holding them up higher. He wanted to fuck her. Like, really truly fuck her. He wanted to get nasty with her. "Take it, baby" he growled. "Take it all".

Aimee LOVED it when Tig talked dirty. She'd told him before that she liked it, liked being his bitch, and right now was definitely one of those times.

"You're such a perfect little slut, aren't ya" he said. "You're MY slut. And Hap's slut. You love our cocks in your pussy and ass, don't ya?"

Aimee started to cum. She was breathing so heavy, she was wheezing. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands grabbed at the sheets, fisting them tightly as the wave swept over her. Tig felt it, but didn't ease up. He wasn't ready to cum yet - he had at least another two rounds left in him. He chuckled over her.

"Oh we're not done yet, baby girl" he teased. "You gotta cum a few more times yet before I let you stop. You gonna do that for me?" He slowed up slightly, watching as she struggled to catch her breath. She opened her eyes and looked at him, nodding, making him grin. "Good". He picked up his pace and went right back to full on fucking.

Aimee gasped, not anticipating him going so quick again. She arched her back and looked right into Happy's face, upside down, who was grinning at her. He gave her nipples a hard squeeze. "Come on baby...give him another one..." he said.

Aimee closed her eyes again and took a deep breath, concentrating on the feelings. It was like she hadn't yet come down from the first one, her whole body was on pins and needles. She could feel the next one building, and it felt big! She opened her eyes and locked them with Tig's. "Oh God..." she whimpered.

Tig laughed. "I told you, baby..." he said, "...just call me Tig!" He felt her start, and pounded into her, slamming his body off of hers to make it extra good. He watched her face the whole time, both amazed and amused at how much she came undone. No matter how many times he did this to her, he always found it exciting and he loved every second. As he kept watching her, he felt himself start to get close.

"One more baby" he said, leaning down closer to her. "One more...cum with me...the same time...come on..." She opened her eyes half way and looked back at him, but said nothing. She couldn't. Tig could see that she was exhausted, but her body kept twitching and moving and he just wanted one more. Then she could rest. "Come on baby...please...just one more..."

Aimee felt a hand slide down over her belly, stopping on her clit. As soon as Happy started to rub it, she felt another orgasm start at the base of her spine and she drew in a long, loud breath, letting Tig know it was happening. He heard it, and fucked her as hard as he could, getting himself right there with her. Happy moved his fingers faster, amused by the whole thing. In a matter of minutes, Tig slammed into her one last time, cumming hard as she screamed as loud as she had all evening, her whole body tensing then relaxing onto the bed.

Tig panted over her, the sweat dripping down onto her breasts, and he leaned down to lick it off. Aimee didn't move. He slipped out of her pussy and reached down to grab the plug, giving it a good yank and getting it out of her body. He fumbled through the sheets for the controls and turned it off, then collapsed by her side.

Happy chuckled as he sat on the other side of the bed. "You alright man?" he asked.

Tig nodded. "Yeah...I'm good..." he panted. It took him a while to catch his breath. "Shit, that was hot!"

"Fuckin' right!" Happy answered. He stretched and got up, moving to the pile of clothes. "Sleep it off. I'm gonna go grab some food and beer". Tig just nodded to him and settled in next to Aimee, throwing his arm over her and pulling the covers up over them. She still didn't move. He chuckled softly.

"Sweet dreams, baby" he whispered in her ear. "My beautiful, sexy girl..."


	189. Chapter 189

"I wonder what it feels like...to cum like that?" Happy asked while chewing.

Tig chuckled. "Don't know...well, actually, I do...I can feel it when she cums. Shit, you can to!"

"Yeah, but I don't be takin' notice, man!" Happy answered. "I will next time, though..."

Aimee smiled as she listened to their conversation. They were talking about her and how she cums. Normally, she would be beyond embarrassed, but not now. Right now, she loved it. Loved that they talked about her, and that they made her feel so good in the first place.

She was a lucky girl. A VERY lucky girl. Even though she wore Tig's ink, she really felt like she belonged to two guys, and while that thought of "belonging" was completely foreign and stupid to her a short time ago, today it was all she wanted. And they really loved and cared about her. To them, it didn't matter that she was plus size, or that she was a dork - to them she was hot and sexy and beautiful, and when she was with them, she felt it.

Aimee rolled over onto her back and listened some more. They were talking about their bikes, doing something with the exhausts. Both of them were mechanics, with Tig having more knowledge and experience than Happy, but neither of them was a master like her and it pained her to listen to them talk about doing something that would only fuck up their rides. She swung her legs over the bed and got up, pulling on her panties and Tig's T-shirt as she went. She walked quietly down the hall, not letting them know she was near.

"Nah man...a few holes drilled into it will amp it up a few notches" Happy said.

Tig thought for a moment. "Or you could re-route the headers through the carbs" he said.

"Or you could not do either and therefore not fuck up your bike!" Aimee said, walking into the living room, making them both jump.

"Jesus, baby..." Tig said, nearly choking on his fry, "a little warning next time!"

Aimee giggled and sat in the big arm chair opposite the boys. "Sorry...but I couldn't help but interupt" she said. "No offense, but neither of you know what the hell you're talking about".

Tig and Happy looked at each other, then looked back to her. "You know, that's serious grounds for a beating, right there, smart ass" Happy said. "Old ladies do NOT insult their men". Aimee just stared back at him, her face showing no expression. After a few minutes, Happy backed down, a small smile forming on his face. "Of course, you're not most old ladies..."

Tig chuckled. "So what would you do?" he asked.

"Nothing" Aimee answered. "You COULD try a few things, but it'll take away the feel of the bike" She looked to Happy. "I assume it's yours you were talking about?" He nodded. "Yeah, just leave it as it is. You'll thank me". She sat back in the chair, bringing one leg up over the arm. Happy watched and gave her body a long look.

"I already am..." he said, his voice low.

"You feelin' better baby girl?" Tig asked.

Aimee nodded, a big smile spreading across her face. "Mm Hmm" she answered. "Much! You guys wore me out!"

Tig laughed. "Well there's food here for you, too...dig in"

Aimee slid off the chair and knelt on the floor in front of the coffee table. She peeked into the bags, pulling out a burger and fries while Tig got up and went to the kitchen. He returned with a cup, holding it in front of her.

"And a chocolate shake to top it off!" he said. Aimee took it and thanked him. She brought it to her lips, but couldn't get any out. It had been in the freezer for a bit too long. She took another breath and sucked harder, but still nothing. She pulled it away and squeezed the cup a bit, then tried swirling it around before attempting once more to suck out the shake. By now, the guys had taken notice.

"Oh come on" said Tig. "You can suck harder than that!"

Happy laughed and leaned back a little on the couch, pulling his jeans down over his hips, exposing his cock. "You wanna practice a bit?" he asked.

At that moment, the first gulp sped up the straw and into Aimee's mouth, surprising her as she began to laugh at Happy's comment. The result was a choking, coughing fit. But she was laughing, too, which only made it worse! She managed to swallow the bit of shake and get herself back to normal after throwing a few fries at Happy for making her laugh in the first place. The laughing died down, and she sat fully down on the floor, looking up at them.

"Thanks..." she said. "For doing this...it means a lot to me you know..."

Tig and Happy both stopped chewing and looked at her for a moment before answering.

"That's what makes you so sweet" Tig said. "The fact that you DO appreciate stuff like that" He paused to laugh. "Even if it is a good, hard fucking!"

"Tig!" she said. "You know what I mean..."

"Promise me you won't ever, EVER let yourself feel that way again" he said, looking into her eyes.

Aimee smiled. "I promise..." she answered. "I can't, if I have you two around!" She looked at Tig for a long time, the both of them locking eyes and speaking silently, with their hearts. Happy looked from one to the other, until finally speaking and breaking the silence.

"Ummm...are we gonna fuck again?" he asked. Tig and Aimee both turned to look at him. "Just askin'..." he added.

"That's up to her" Tig said. He turned back to Aimee. "You up for some more?"

Aimee took another suck of the shake and nodded her head. "Uh huh" she answered. "But I need to eat first...ok?"

The guys laughed and threw their wrappers at her playfully. "Hurry up!" they called, heading to the fridge for a beer. Aimee laughed with them and watched them go, once more thanking God that she had the two of them. She must have been lost in thought for a moment, because the next thing she knew, a beer stopper hit her arm.

"Come ON!" called Tig. "Chew on both sides, baby, we're horny!"

Aimee sighed and shook her head. "Alright, alright!" she answered. "Jeez...I can't even replenish my energy!"

"Whatever...just get in there and get naked!" Happy called.

Aimee took one more bite of the burger and a few fries, and got up, walking past them to the bedroom. An old lady's duty is never done...but she wasn't about to complain!

"Can I do it this time?" Happy asked. "Fuck her with the vibe in?"

"Go to it, man" Tig answered.

Aimee heard them talking as they walked behind her. She pulled the shirt off over her head and got her panties down, tossing them to the floor. Yup, she really had nothing to complain about. Happy ran in and jumped on top of her, his mouth going immediately to her nipple.

Nope, nothing to complain about at all!

She did the next morning, though. Oh my God was she ever sore! The bending and tense muscles really took their toll and she felt like she'd just been through a boot camp! She laughed as she thought about that - she could totally see Tig and Happy being boot camp instructors, yelling out commands and pulling out their guns if someone didn't do it. She could also see them giving mighty fine sexy rewards for those who DID do the work. Hell, she'd do extra too if she knew she'd be fucked so good!

Aimee groaned and grunted as she rolled over and attempted to get up. Tig was still asleep beside her, and Happy was nowhere in sight. Well, she THOUGHT Tig was asleep. He began to chuckle as she moved.

"Something wrong, baby?" he asked.

"I'm stiff!" she answered.

Tig reached out for her hand, pulling it back to his crotch. "So am I..." he teased.

Aimee pulled her hand away and continued the struggle to sit up. "Tig, I can't...I really can't..." she said. "You guys really did a number on me...I'm serious..."

Tig sat up, suddenly concerned. "You alright?" he asked, his tone changed. "Did we hurt you?"

"No! No, not at all!" Aimee said, turning to face him. "Not like that...I'm just stiff from doing it so MUCH".

Tig slowly started to smile. "Well...that's a good hurt then...right?"

Aimee just looked at him. "Yeah...we'll go with that..." she said, somewhat sarcastically. "I'm gonna go take a shower". Tig reached for her arm once more, keeping her there.

"Well just let me get you off then...no fucking, just fingers...or mouth...your choice..." he said, his voice low and all sexy like.

Aimee wanted nothing more than to say yes, but she couldn't. She had to be to work in an hour. "Tig I can't...I gotta go to work..." she said.

"I can call in for you..." Tig began, but Aimee stopped him.

"No, you can't" she answered. "You've already called in enough fuck days for me. They're gonna catch on, soon!" Tig laughed and gave her a kiss, letting her arm go. He knew she was right, but it was ok - he had a plan for the day anyways...

"Where's Happy?" Aimee asked, finally getting out of the bed.

"On the couch" Tig answered. "You kept pushing him out of the bed. You move a lot in your sleep when you've been fucked good".

"Must be re-living it!" Aimee joked. She grunted a bit more as she gathered up some clean clothes, then blew Tig a kiss and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Tig waited a few moments until he heard the water running, then he got up and fumbled around the sheets looking for the new toy. He pulled on his boxers and headed to the kitchen, running it under the sink tap for a while to clean it and getting a yelp from Aimee, followed by a few curses as to who turned on the water! He only laughed, knowing she'd understand when he told her his plan...

He dried the toy and headed back to the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her. He looked at it closer, sizing it up, until she finally appeared in the doorway, a towel wrapped around her. She stopped when she saw him sitting there, holding it, but said nothing. Tig grinned.

"Come here..." he said. Aimee didn't move at first. She'd already told him she couldn't play anymore - she only had a half hour left until she had to be at work. "Come HERE" Tig said again, a little more firm. This time, she moved. She walked over to him, stopping when she stood in front of him. Tig reached out and grabbed the towel, pulling it off of her body, leaving her naked.

"Lie down" he said.

"Tig...I already told you, I..." Aimee began, but he reached around and gave her ass a hard smack.

"I said...lie down..." he repeated. Again, Aimee did as he told her. She moved slightly to his side and led down on the bed on her belly. She looked back over her shoulder and watched as Tig got up and moved behind her, opening her legs and moving in between them. He reached over to the side and grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring some onto his finger and quickly pushing it into her ass. She was still somewhat...open...from the night before, so he slid it in easily. A few more strokes, and he pushed the plug in. He made sure it was in all the way, then gave her ass a light smack. "All done" he said.

Aimee turned back and looked at him, wondering what else he was going to do, but he just sat back down, looking at her.

"Now what?" she finally asked.

"Now...you go to work" he answered.

"What?" she hissed. "Are you crazy? I can't go to work like this!"

Tig laughed. "Oh yes you can...and you're GOING to!"

Aimee rolled over, fully feeling it inside of her, and awkwardly stood up, all under Tig's amused gaze. "Tig, I can't. I'll do anything else you want me to, but not this. I can't...function! I can't walk around all day with this thing in me!"

"You know this from experience?" he asked calmly.

"Well...no..." she answered, getting flustered, "...but it feels all...weird!"

Tig chuckled, standing to meet her eyes. "It didn't feel weird last night..." he teased.

"Well it feels weird now!" she answered. "Take it out".

"Just try it...ok?" he said, leaning down a little to be eye-to-eye with her. "If you can't hack it by breaktime, then you can take it out".

Aimee eyed him for a moment. "Why do you want to do this anyways?" she asked.

"Because I think it'll be fun!" he answered. "And I think YOU'LL like it, too..." Aimee didn't move to take it out, so he took it as a good sign. "Just get dressed, and see how you feel...ok?" he said. "Meet me in the kitchen". He gave her a quick kiss, then headed out.

Aimee stood still for a while, wondering how she was going to go through the day like this, but eventually she realized that she had to get a move on so she quickly got dressed. As she sat to put her socks on, she felt it in full force, and she had to move a bit slower, but all in all it wasn't bad. It didn't hurt or anything, it just felt...weird. What was Tig up to?

She walked down the hallway, hoping to God she at least LOOKED normal when she walked, because Lord knows she FELT weird, and was greeted with Tig and Happy at the table having coffee.

"Hey baby..." said Happy. "How's it feel?"

Aimee's eyes went wide and she looked at Tig. "You TOLD him?"

Tig nearly spit his coffee. "Well yeah...wouldn't be any fun if I didn't!"

Aimee rolled her eyes and grabbed a banana and headed for the door. "If either of you say anything, I'll kill you!" she said. She opened the door and headed out, not noticing the boys following her and standing on the steps. She took notice of them as she got on her bike and started it up, but just figured they were going to head out too. Suddenly, the plug came to life and she jumped off the seat as the vibrations coursed through her.

Tig and Happy laughed as they watched. The remote was in Tig's pocked - thank GOD it was wireless! - and he clicked it off just as fast as he'd turned it on. Aimee settled back down when it stopped and immediately switched off her bike.

"That's it" she said. "I'm taking this out..." She moved to get off her bike, but Tig ran down and stopped her.

"Ok, ok, I promise!" he said. "I won't do it when you're riding...alright?"

"I don't care" she said, "because it won't be in there!"

"Please...just leave it in 'til lunchtime...alright?" he pleaded. "I won't surprise you anymore...I promise...ok?"

Aimee tilted her head. "Why are you doing this?" she asked again, more from curiosity than anything else.

Tig moved in even closer to her, not looking away from her eyes. "Because you're mind...and I can..." he said, his voice extra low and sexy.

Aimee nodded. Ok. That was enough for her. "Ok..." she said, "...but warn me next time...alright?"

Tig smiled. "Sure thing..." he said. "You'll know...trust me..." He gave her a quick kiss as she climbed back on the bike and backed it out, finally heading off up the road.

"You gonna zap her again?" Happy asked as Tig joined him on the steps.

"Naw...not yet..." he answered. "Gotta wait for the right time..."

Aimee had never shifted so much on the bike before! No matter where she put her weight, she could always feel that thing inside of her. She really didn't know why people got off on them, since she certainly wasn't feeling any pleasure at the moment. She was sure she was the type of the girl that needed something else with it, and she wasn't getting that from her bike, no matter how much the seat vibrated. She'd just have to get used to it. As she pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot, she was distracted from everything around her due to her prayers of normal walking and non-buzzing. She parked in her usual spot, got off the bike and walked into the garage...

...where she came face to face with another '66 shovel! WOW! How freaking rare was that? She stopped in her tracks as she looked at it. She'd know the bike anywhere, as she'd done lots of research on hers, and knew immediately that it was the same make, model and year of her baby. Only this bike was different. The owner had obviously taken a lot of time with it, changing things up slightly. It wasn't as dressed as her bike, with floorboards and grips and bags, but it had something that Aimee had thought about for a long time, but didn't think was possible - higher bars. This bike had a set of mini-apes installed with no windshield and it looked so sleek! Aimee moved closer to it, sizing up every detail she could see, still amazed to see such a vintage bike at the garage.

"Like it?" a voice said behind her. Aimee spun around to see a guy leaning against the wall. He was tall, dark and hot!

"Yeah!" she answered. "Is it yours?"

The guy nodded as she pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her. "Yup. She's my baby" he answered. "I hear you're the one I need to take care of her". He smiled, and Aimee couldn't help but smile too. He just had this look about him...

"Yeah...I guess..." she answered. "What's the trouble?"

The guy shrugged. "Don't know" he said. "She keeps cutting out on me at random times. I've checked the carbs, the wiring, everything..."

Aimee knew that problem all too well. It was what had brought her to Charming in the first place. She held up her hand stopping him. "I had the same trouble. I know exactly what's wrong. I can have it fixed for you by lunch".

The guy lit up as he smiled. "Really?" he asked. "Thank God...I was starting to think she might be dying..."

Aimee shook her head. "No...not at all. Trust me, it's actually an easy fix, but it just takes some time".

"Cool" the guy said. He turned and looked out to the lot. "Yours is pretty sweet, too".

"I know, right?" Aimee answered. "I love it. She's been through a lot with me, but she's still goin!"

"Can I go see it?" he asked.

"Yeah sure!" Aimee answered. She walked outside, leading the guy over to her bike, talking about all the things she'd done to it, fixed on it, and left alone. The guy was very interested, listening intently, offering stories of his own bike's fixes and add-ons.

"Where'd you get your bars?" Aimee asked. "I've always thought about putting apes on, but wasn't sure if I could ever get a set to fit. Or if it would ruin the classic look or not".

"Well, do you think it ruins the look of mine?" he asked.

Aimee shook her head. "No...not at all".

The guy smiled. "I don't think so, either" he said. "I got them from a shop up in Washington actually. Small place, guy just had them there, collecting dust. They fit perfectly. I had a bit of time getting the right risers, but I finally got a friend to make them for me".

"Cool" Aimee answered. "Did he have anymore?"

The guy laughed. "I don't know, but I could check for you" he said. "I'm heading back up that way after you fix my bike. You got a number I can reach you at? Let you know if I find any?"

"Ummm...yeah...sure" Aimee answered. She waited for the guy to pull out his phone, then gave him her cell number.

"Cool" he said. "I'll let you know by the weekend". He gave her another smile. He really was quite hot looking! "What's your name anyways?" he asked.

"Aimee" she answered. "What's yours?"

The guy held out his hand, taking hers and shaking it. "Brian" he answered. "It's nice to meet you. Don't meet many pretty mechanics anymore..."

Aimee felt herself blush. She darted her eyes down, feeling a bit giddy from the attention. "Well...I guess we're a dying breed..." she said. She opened her mouth to speak again when suddenly the plug in her ass came to life and she gasped, the smile disappearing from her face.

Brian let her hand go and looked at her with concern. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Aimee clenched her jaw to keep herself composed. "Ye...yeah...I'm fine..." she said. "Ummm...I've got to just...ummm...can you excuse me for a minute?"

Brian nodded. "Yeah...sure..." he said.

Aimee gave him an awkward smile then turned and walked as normally as she could back inside the garage...where she was greeted with a ring cell phone coming from her jacket pocket. She pulled it out and flipped it open, seeing it was Tig. She clicked the button, talking right away.

"You said you wouldn't..." she began, but he cut her off.

"Who the fuck is that?" he asked.

Aimee paused for a moment. "Huh?" she asked.

"That guy...who is he?" he asked.

"What guy?" Aimee asked. "Where are you?"

"Turn around" Tig said. Aimee turned around and saw Tig sitting at the picnic tables. She hadn't even noticed him riding onto the lot, let alone know he was around.

"Oh...hey...he's got a bike like mine. Same trouble with it, too" she said.

"Yeah well...he was getting a bit close, don't you think?" Tig said. "Had to give you a little reminder of who you belong to..."

"Tig, Oh my God..." she said. "I KNOW who I belong to. I was talking to a customer. That's it!" Suddenly, she felt another zap. "TIG KNOCK IT OFF!"

"If I see it again, it'll be longer" Tig said.

"See what?" Aimee asked.

"Some guy hanging off of you, trying to get in your pants" Tig answered.

"Ha! Yeah right!" Aimee said. "You have no worries, baby. None at all. Since when were you the jealous type?"

"Since some hot guy is all over you!" he answered.

"You think buddy is hot?" Aimee asked. "Should I be worried about you?"

Tig gave her another zap. "Just get to work before I come over there and fuck you in front of the whole club".

"Is that a threat?" Aimee asked, teasing, "or a promise?"

"I'll do it!" Tig said.

"Ok...ok!" Aimee answered. "Love you..."

"Love you too, baby" Tig answered. He hung up, watching as she blew him a kiss, then watched as she disappeared further into the garage to get to work on the guy's bike. He also watched the guy walk in. Tig was never the jealous type, and he knew she was right - she was only talking to a customer, but still. He felt a little twinge. Was he being silly? He shook his head and got up, heading to the clubhouse to join the guys. Before he stepped through the door he gave one last look back. Shit. It had actually happened. For the first time in his life, Tig Trager was feeling a bit jealous.


	190. Chapter 190

Tig was distracted. Everyone could see it. He was staring at the table, his brow was slightly furrowed, and he seemed to be a million miles away. Clay had to keep asking him things twice to make sure he heard him. But no one dared say a word. Asking Tig a personal question could result in some serious bodily harm.

Back in the corner, Happy watched it all with a smirk on his face. He knew why his buddy was off in another world. He'd seen the exact same thing that Tig had seen - some good lookin' guy hittin' on his girl! In all the years he'd known Tig, Happy had NEVER seen him get jealous. EVER! He kinda liked seeing him like this, though. It meant he really loved Aimee with all his heart, not that he ever doubted that he did.

After what seemed like forever, the meeting finally ended and Tig was the first one out of the room. The guys took notice, but again didn't say anything. Happy quickly followed behind, catching up and throwing his arm over Tig's shoulder.

"Dude, can you be more obvious?" he asked, grinning.

Tig looked at him. "What?" he asked. "What are you talkin' about?"

Happy laughed. "Somebody's jealous..." he answered, in a sing-song voice. Of course, he did it low enough for no one to hear. Even though he was also a bad ass, Happy was afraid of Tig's wrath, too! Tig just rolled his eyes and continued on outside.

Aimee had worked on Brian's bike all morning, changing all of the old fashioned wire connectors instead of just the broken one. Once they found the problem with hers, she fixed them all to make sure it didn't happen again, so she figured it was just as well to do Brian's bike. He sat nearby and watched the whole time.

"So you been riding long?" he asked.

"For about ten years" Aimee answered. "You?"

Brian chuckled. "Longer than that" he said. "You're just a young thing yet..."

Aimee looked up at him over the seat and smiled. "Oh really..." she said. "You're not exactly an old man"

Brian grinned slowly. "And I don't feel like one either..." he said. Aimee looked back down to her work. Whatever it was about him, it made her giddy! She could feel herself blushing at this hot guy flirting with her. She took a chance a darted her eyes up again, only to look right into his. He was still looking at her! She quickly looked away.

"Only a few more to do, then you're all set" she said, trying to get back on track.

"Take your time, darlin'" Brian answered. "I've got nowhere to be...besides, I like watching you work..." There was that grin again. But there seemed to be a twinkle in his eyes, too. Dear God! Aimee was an engaged woman!

"Well...thanks..." she said. Thanks? Good Lord, she was still such a dork.

Brian laughed. "You're welcome" he said. "How much is all this gonna cost me?"

Aimee thought for a moment. "Well, if you get me those bars, then it's on the house" she answered. "But don't tell the boss...ok?" she quickly added, looking around.

Brian laughed. "Your secret is safe with me, sweetheart" he said. "Thanks". He leaned off the bench and walked to the bike, looking at her from over the seat. "I'll have to give you something real special..." he all but whispered. Aimee stared back at him, unsure what to say, when she felt the vibe come to life. She tried her best to maintain her normal look, and it must have worked because Brian didn't say anything. That is, until Tig spoke first.

"You're on the clock, baby" he called from the garage door. He clicked the button, shutting off the vibe, and waited for her to turn around. When she did, he gave her a big smile.

"I know, Tigger" she spat with a forced smile on her face. "And I'm just about to finish up Brian's bike...ok?"

"Ah...Brian..." said Tig. "That's your name, huh?" He walked over to him and held out his hand. Brian took it and they shook. "Where you from?"

"Up north" Brian answered.

"I see..." said Tig, "...and you got a shovel, huh?" Brian nodded. "Just like my girl". Tig walked back to Aimee's side and threw his arm around her, pulling her in tight to him. "She's my girl, you know", he said smiling.

Brian looked from Tig to Aimee. "I see..." he said.

"Show him your ring, baby" Tig said. Aimee looked at him a moment, then looked back to Brian, holding up her hand. "We're getting married" he said, still smiling.

"Well congratulations" Brian answered, now smiling himself. Back by the door, Happy watched the exchange like a tennis match, his eyes bouncing from one man to the other. He half expected a blood bath any second, but the other half of him wanted the show to keep going! This shit was fun!

"Thank you, thank you" Tig said. "So uh...you married? Got a girlfriend?"

Brian shook his head. "Nope...not at the moment" he answered.

Tig nodded. "I see..." There was a lot of "seeing" going on in this conversation! Tig turned back to Aimee. "You got it all done yet baby?"

"No...I can't move my arms..." she answered. Tig let her go, and she went back to work on the bike. She looked up to Brian. "It'll be about another half hour".

Brian smiled at her. "Great" he said. He turned back to Tig. "Hey, what's a good place to eat around here?"

Tig eyed him for a moment, then answered. "There's a burger joint around the corner. We all go there for lunch".

"Cool, thanks" Brian answered. He looked back to Aimee. "I got time to grab lunch?"

"Yeah sure" she said. "It'll be all done and ready for you when you get back".

"Perfect" he answered. "See you in a bit!" He looked at Tig. "Nice meetin' ya man"

"Yeah...you too..." Tig said, watching as he walked across the lot. He reached into his pocket and clicked the button, making Aimee yelp behind him.

"Alright that's it" she said. "I'm taking this fucking thing out!" She threw down her tools and headed for the bathroom, with Tig following her trying to catch up. Happy just kept laughing.

"Baby wait..." Tig said.

"Wait nothing!" she answered over her shoulder. "I cannot believe you would do that in front of a customer! I don't mind having a bit of fun, but this is too much! This is my JOB Tig! We're not at ho..."

Tig cut her off by pushing her into the bathroom and kissing her. He pushed her up against the wall, his tongue moving all around her mouth as his hands wandered roughly over her body. When he felt her grabbing at him and knew she needed air, he let her go.

"You're mine" he said, inches from her face. "Don't you ever forget that".

Aimee panted as she stared at him. "I won't..." she said. She took another few deep breaths. "But maybe I need some reminding..." Her face went beet red as she said it. She was horny as hell and wanted Tig to fuck her. Tig knew what she was playing at, and a little grin appeared on his face.

"Oh, you need a reminder, do you?" he said, playing a long. She nodded. "Turn around". Aimee did as he said, turning around to face the wall. The last time they'd done anything in here, he had her bent over the sink. She wasn't sure how standing against the wall would work...

"OW!" she yelled as his hand came down hard on her ass, smacking it. As soon as she'd made the noise, she felt his other hand on her hair, pulling her head back slightly.

"Who's slut are you?" he whispered in her ear.

Aimee swallowed. "Yours..." she answered.

"And what do I need to do to remind you of that?" he whispered.

She swallowed again. "Fuck me..." she answered.

Tig's hands flew to her jeans, unbuckling them and pulling them down with her panties. He grabbed her hips, pulling her out slightly from the wall, and kicked her legs open. Aimee bent forward slightly, waiting as he got his own jeans open. In a few moments she felt his cock running up and down over her ass as he clicked the button once more, making the vibe run.

"Does it feel good?" he asked, leaning over her back, running his hands over her front. Aimee nodded. "Tell me...tell me what it feels like..."

"It...feels...good..." she answered.

Tig chuckled. "You want my cock?" he asked. Aimee nodded. "Say it. Tell me you want it".

"I want it...please..." she said. "I want your cock..."

"Tell me how much you want it..." he said. His hands stopped on her breasts, giving a good squeeze.

Aimee gulped. "I want it...so bad...please..." she stammered. She closed her eyes and hung her head, waiting for him to push into her...but it never happened. She opened her eyes and watched as he pulled his jeans up over his hips and buckled his belt, chucking the whole time. She stood up and spun around, nearly falling over from her jeans being at her ankles, her face an expression of shock.

Tig just chuckled, his eyes never leaving hers. "THAT'll make you think long and hard who you flirt with, won't it?" he asked. When his clothes were back in place, he reached his finger out to her chin, pushing up slightly to close her mouth. "If you're a good girl for the rest of the day, maybe I'll finish you off after work..." He leaned in for a quick kiss, then turned and left the bathroom, leaving her alone.

Aimee stood staring at the door for a good whole minute before she finally moved. She couldn't believe he would do that! She had only been talking with Brian, that's all. Right? Was talking considered flirting? She knew Brian was flirting with her, but she didn't think she'd been doing the same thing back to him. This sort of thing had never happened to her before, so she honestly didn't know.

She reached down and pulled her panties and jeans back up, only then noticing that the vibe had stopped. Part of her wanted to take it out and flush it down the toilet - that would show Tig! - but the other part wanted to keep it in and wait and see what would happen after work. It excited her when Tig got all possessive and forceful. It was HOT! She finished getting back together, then moved to the sink to splash some water on her face. She checked the time and saw that she'd been gone from the garage for almost fifteen minutes. Hopefully no one would notice. She did one final check in the mirror, then turned for the door, when suddenly her phone beeped with a text message. She figured it was Tig, telling her to hurry up and get back to work before he buzzed her again, but as she flipped her phone open, she saw it was from a strange number. She clicked to her inbox and read it.

"Hey, wanna join me for lunch? If the boyfriend is gone..."

Oh my God! It was Brian! She'd forgotten in the rush that she'd given him her number. She closed the phone and walked back to the garage, ignoring it as Tig would freak out if she had lunch with Brian. Just as she did, she heard the bikes roar to life and saw them take off out of the parking lot.

"What's going on?" she asked to Clayton.

He shrugged. "Don't know...something about some shipment in Pope" he answered.

Aimee nodded. Pope was a fair ways away. Tig was obviously gone with them, at Clay's right side. She began to grin. Maybe she should be polite and meet Brian at the burger joint. Dear God what was she thinking? She was engaged to be married! She couldn't just go covorting with some hot guy! But it was totally harmless to talk to someone...right? And everyone needs to eat... She flipped her phone open and typed a response.

"Meet you in 5 minutes"


	191. Chapter 191

Aimee checked the clock and saw that it was fifteen minutes until lunch. She'd told Brian that she would have his bike finished when he came back, but if he was asking her to meet him, he had to know it wouldn't be done. She looked back to her lift and thought for a moment.

"Hey Clayton...you mind if I take off for lunch now?" she asked.

"Sure thing, darlin'" he answered, not bothering to look up from the bike he was working on.

Aimee thanked him and walked back to the bathroom. She went in and closed the door, locking it. That thing in her ass would have to come out, whether Tig liked it or not. He HAD left her high and dry, so she considered it to be revenge. Besides, she would have time to put it back by the time they returned. She got to work getting it out, cleaned it, and dropped it into her bag, making sure it was well hidden under everything else she had in there. One final look in the mirror, and she set off to meet Brian.

Her mind raced as she walked. It was only lunch - that's it. A friendly customer had asked her to join him for lunch. There was nothing wrong with that...right? Of course, this customer happened to be another biker, who just so happened to be quite good looking. Aimee smiled. Actually, in her opinion, he was downright hot. Not like "Tig" hot, or "Happy" hot, but still hot. She remembered the looks he'd given her and the flirty conversation and she felt giggly. She knew it was stupid, but she kinda liked having attention from another hot guy. Something like that had NEVER happened to her before in her life, so she felt like having a bit of fun. Brian knew she was engaged to Tig, and he therefore probably knew that Tig could kick his ass if anything happened. She was sure nothing would...

Aimee rounded the corner and moved her eyes to the burger place. She scanned through the windows, but didn't see Brian's shape anywhere. She walked up to the door, opening it, and stepped inside slowly.

"Glad you could come..." said a voice from the far left corner. Aimee whipped her head around and met a gorgeous smile. She smiled back, and walked over to join him. As she sat down, she noticed there was already a cheeseburger and fries waiting for her.

"How did you know I'd say yes?" she asked.

Brian chuckled and gave her a wink. "I just knew..." he said. "I take it the boyfriend is gone?"

Aimee felt a big twinge of guilt. "Ummm...yeah...they...ummm...had to go..." she stammered. She looked around, averting her eyes from Brian's gaze, even though he had incredibly blue eyes like Tig. After a bit of silence she heard him chuckle and finally she looked at him.

"What are you so nervous about, sweetheart?" he asked. "It's only lunch..."

Aimee took a deep breath, nodding. "Oh yeah...I know..." she said, trying to play it off. She picked up a fry. "Bon appetit!" Brian did the same, and they began to dig in.

"I called the shop" Brian said, after eating for a bit. "He's gonna hold the bars for me until I get there".

"Cool, thanks" Aimee answered. "I can't wait to try them out on my bike. I think it's gonna look sick!"

"You ever have apes before?" he asked. "Like, on an older bike or something?"

Aimee shook her head. "Nope, just stock bars".

Brian nodded. "Well, when you get mine up and running, how about we trade up?" Aimee looked at him confused. "You take mine and I'll take yours" he explained. "Go for a spin, see what you think. You might not even like them".

Aimee was shocked. It was a big deal to have someone let you ride their bike. Bikes were much more sacred to their owners than cars, so to be allowed to ride another person's bike was a big honour! "Wow, thanks!" she said. "That would be really cool!"

Brian smiled at her, giving her a long look up and down. "Well, I'd like to see what you look like on my bike..."

Aimee felt herself blush a little at his words, and she couldn't help but smile. She didn't quite know what to say, so instead so stuffed a fry in her mouth, making Brian laugh. "You're a funny little thing, you know that?" he said. Aimee still didn't answer. She felt so awkward it wasn't even funny. They ate in silence again for another little while until Aimee felt Brian's eyes on her again, and once more she met his gaze.

"Your boyfriend is a very lucky man" he said. "It's pretty rare to meet a biker chick as hot as you".

Aimee swallowed her mouthful of food with a gulp. "Ummm...thanks..." she said, once again darting her eyes away. As soon as she did, she felt Brian's knee nudge hers, moving slowly. She looked up at him to find her looking back at her, giving her "a look".

"But you're not married yet..." he said.

"No...I'm not..." Aimee answered. Christ! Where did THAT come from?

Brian chuckled. "Young things like you should have some fun before they settle down. I'm sure your boyfriend does..."

Aimee SHOULD have been curious and mad about that comment, wondering if he knew something that she didn't, but she wasn't. For some reason her brain only focused on the "having fun" part. She stared back at him, watching as his eyes moved down to her hand. She followed his hand as it appeared and moved slowly across the table to cover hers.

"I'm gonna be in Lodi for a couple of days...staying at a friend's house..." he said. "Maybe...you might take a ride that way..."

Oh my. Aimee's heart was beating a mile a minute as his words sunk in. Brian was totally coming on to her! He wanted her to ride over to Lodi for...for...sex! Aimee opened her mouth to respond, unsure of what exactly to say, when suddenly she heard a dull roar. She turned her head to the window, knowing the sound immediately, then turned back to Brian.

"I have to go..." she said, standing. "I'm sorry...I...I just have to go..."

Brian looked out the window, then stood up to meet her eyes. "Don't forget what I said..." he said. "You've got my number..."

Aimee turned back over her shoulder and nodded to him, then headed out the door, walking briskly back to the garage. She was just about to hit the lot when the bikes came up the street, slowing up to turn in the same way. She turned and met Tig's eyes as he gave her a big smile. As the bikes rolled into the lot and parked, Aimee stayed to the side and went straight to the garage. She quickly got back to work on Brian's bike, hoping to finish it up soon so he could be on his way.

"Hey..." said Tig from the doorway, looking somewhat confused. His hand was in his pocket and he appeared to be clicking the button over and over. "What the hell..."

"It's out" Aimee said, looking around, making sure no one knew what she was talking about. Tig walked over to her and took her in his arms.

"And why is it out?" he asked.

"Because... because it was getting uncomfortable" she answered. She felt like she was blood red from the rush of everything that had just happened, and wondered if Tig would notice. "You can put it back later..."

Tig chuckled. "Oh I plan on it" he said. He leaned in for a kiss, claiming her mouth and kissing her deeply. Aimee closed her eyes and kissed him back feeling breathless. The guilt came back, though, when she realized it was from worrying about not getting caught. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. Soon after, Tig broke away and looked down at her.

"You alright baby?" he asked.

"Yeah...why?" she asked, her heart speeding up again.

Tig shook his head. "Nothing...you just seem...I don't know..."

Aimee thought quickly. "Well you kinda left me high and dry before" she said. "Girls need it to, you know"

Tig laughed. "How about I ask the boss to let you go home early?" he asked.

Aimee smiled. "Sure...just let me finish this up and I'll be set to go" she said, pointing to Brian's bike. Tig looked over her shoulder, then back to her.

"I thought you'd have it done by lunchtime" he said.

"She did" said a voice from the doorway. Aimee turned to see Brian standing there. Her mouth dropped and she had no idea what to say or do. Brian walked further in. "So is it ready?"

"Ummm...just a few more to do..." she said, locking eyes with him. Brian just smiled, saying that was cool, and headed back outside. Aimee breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he wasn't going to say anything about their lunch. She turned back to Tig. "Maybe Clay can let me go at two?"

Tig kissed her nose. "I'll see what I can do" he said. He gave her one more kiss, then headed into the office. Aimee got herself together then moved back to the bike, finishing up the final few connectors. As she put the pieces back in place, Brian came back in and stood on the other side of the bike.

"She good to go?" he asked.

Aimee nodded. "Yeah...should be good now" she said. "If you have anymore trouble, let me know". She threw him the keys and he got on, starting it up.

"Guess we won't be going for that ride, huh?" he asked quietly. Aimee shook her head, no. "Well, that's too bad. But I'm still in Lodi". He rolled the bike out of the garage and turned it around, kicking it into neutral as he got his helmet on. As he got it into first gear, he looked back at Aimee once more. "I'll expect you sometime before Friday..."

Aimee just stared back at him as he gave her a wink and a smile, then took off out of the lot. She watched him go, listening to the shovel's engine as it faded into the distance, then finally headed back inside. She began to clean up her lift as Tig came out of the office.

"Hey...you all done with the bike?" he asked. Aimee nodded. "Well Clay says you can go now, if you want to...so how's about it?" He hurried over and wrapped his arms around her.

Aimee chuckled and looked back at him. "Sounds good" she said. "Just let me get my stuff". She walked over to the breakroom and got her jacket and bag, ready to go home with Tig. She stopped before she walked back out to the garage, an overwhelming feeling coming over her. She should be excited and happy to be heading home with her fiancé, the man she loved, but she wasn't. What was wrong with her? She LOVED Tig with all her heart, and she wanted to marry him and be with him forever and ever...so what was the problem? She sighed as she stepped out and met Tig's eyes. She knew what the problem was...

...his name was Brian.


	192. Chapter 192

Aimee followed close behind Tig on her bike as they rode through the streets of Charming. She knew what would happen when they got there - he'd do all kinds of crazy, sexy things to her and make her cum a million times. Any one of the women in Charming would KILL to be in her position, but she actually wanted, just this once, to be one of them instead of herself.

She couldn't stop thinking about Brian. Aimee had always been a "background" girl, and until she met Tig on the highway that night, she'd never had any guys pay attention to her. Well, maybe a few, but never the hot guy. The guy that every girl wanted. It was like something out of a movie when she actually did hook up with Tig, and throwing Happy into the mix was a fantasy come true! She really was the luckiest girl in the world, even though no one else knew about the Happy part. But now there was another guy...

Aimee had to admit that she liked getting the attention from Brian. It was nice to be "that girl" for a change. But she felt horribly guilty. She hadn't done anything with him, except go to lunch, but she felt like she'd done something wrong and it scared her a bit. Tig was a dangerous man - that was no secret - so part of her wondered what he'd do if he found out. Would he find Brian and kick the shit out of him or worse? Would he do the same to her? Or would he just think it was silly, since nothing happened. She decided he'd never find out, because she certainly wasn't going to tell him...

"Baby are you sure you're alright?" Tig asked as they pulled into the driveway and shut off the bikes. Aimee looked up at him, his words bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh..yeah...I'm fine..." she answered. She swung her helmet over the handlebar and got off, walking to the steps, when Tig caught her arm. He looked at her for a long time before finally speaking.

"You seem like you're a million miles away" he said. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

Aimee relaxed a bit. "I know" she said, smiling. "Nothing's wrong, Tig...really. I'm just kinda tired..."

Tig gave her a once over. "You wanna wait til later, then?" he asked, implying that he had indeed planned to fuck her once they got inside.

Aimee shook her head. "No...you promised to finish me off" she answered, making him smile. Without warning, Tig bent down and grabbed her waist, easily swinging her over his shoulder and carrying her into the house. Aimee giggled and hit playfully at his back, telling him to put her down, but he didn't listen. He managed to unlock the door and get them inside, closing and locking it behind him, then heading down the hallway to the bedroom where he dropped her onto the bed. He quickly crawled on top of her, pulling at her work shirt as he went, popping the buttons. Aimee lay still as he opened it and pushed it off of her shoulders while his mouth went straight to her neck, trailing down to her breasts.

She watched him move, and felt his lips on her, but she couldn't get into it. Maybe it was the guilt, or maybe she really was tired. Lord knows the boys had worn her out from the night before. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, willing herself to just give in to the feelings Tig was trying to give her, but it just wouldn't happen. After a few moments, she felt his mouth move away, and she opened her eyes to find him looking at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to act normal.

Tig rolled off of her and lay by her side. "Something's wrong, I can tell" he said. "Is it me? I'm sorry for that stunt earlier, I just thought..."

"No...it's not you!" she said, sitting up a little. She sighed. "I guess I'm just tired...that's all. Sometimes...I don't know...I'm just not...up for it...you know?"

Tig nodded. "This is that monthly weird shit, isn't it" he said.

Aimee chuckled. "Yeah...maybe that's it. I'm sorry".

Tig took her in his arms and cuddled down into the bed. "Don't be sorry, baby" he said. "We don't have to fuck all the time. We can just...be here..."

"I can get you off, if you want" she said, looking up at him.

Tig laughed. "Naw...I'd rather do it WITH you, not without you".

Aimee felt a big twinge of guilt at his words. She knew he loved her and would do anything with her, including wait until she was up for sex. She had to tell him...

"Tig...ummmm...I..." she began, but his phone rang.

"Hang on baby, let me get that" he said, pulling away from her and sitting up. "It's the club phone..." Aimee knew that meant he had to answer it, since it was most likely something important. She listened as he answered, speaking in one or two word phrases. After a short silence, he stood up and looked at her, winking, then made his way out of the room. Obviously it was something he didn't want her to hear. She was used to this sort of thing by now, but she still didn't like it. She always felt like something would happen somehow, like the cops would just show up one day and drag Tig off to jail. She'd never told him that, but it was her secret fear, one that she tried to forget about and just live.

"Sorry baby, gotta go" Tig said coming back into the room and grabbing a few things from the closet. The closet. That's where he kept that bag. "What were you gonna say before?"

Aimee watched what he was doing, but decided against asking where he was going. "Oh...nothing. Ummm, when will you be back?"

"Later tonight" he answered, finishing up doing whatever he was doing. He turned to her and gave her a smile. "Maybe by then you'll be up for a little something..."

Aimee smiled back at him. "Yeah...maybe..." she said. She got up and followed him to the door. "Be careful...wherever you're going...ok?"

Tig stopped and gave her a kiss. "I'm always careful, baby" he said. "I'll call you when I can". He gave her one more kiss, then got on his bike and headed up the road. Aimee watched him go, feeling bad for not telling him, but agreeing in her mind that it was good she didn't since she didn't want him distracted for whatever he got called away to do. Hopefully he wouldn't be gone too long.

She headed back inside and walked to the fridge, trying to find something eat. She'd only eaten a bit of the lunch that Brian had bought for her before she took off. God, he must think she's so strange. Or maybe he thinks she was afraid of Tig! That would be bad. She didn't want anyone to think that she was afraid of him because he would NEVER do anything to hurt her.

Brian's words came back to her, that she should be having fun, and that Tig probably was. What did that mean? She knew that there were croweaters in every clubhouse, but Tig had sworn to her that he was finished with them. Could she really trust him that he was? God! Of COURSE she could! She slammed the fridge door shut, hating the fact that she was starting to question everything. She had to stop thinking about Brian and everything he said, and go back to her life.

But she couldn't. She couldn't explain or reason why she kept thinking about him. All she knew was that she couldn't. She thought he was hot, and sexy, and she found herself wondering what he was like in bed. And all of it made her feel even more guilty than before. But she also kept telling herself that a little thinking was totally harmless, and since nothing had ever happened, she shouldn't feel guitly at all.

But something HAD happened. She'd gone to lunch with him, knowing full well that he'd been flirting with her earlier. And he'd touched her hand, and her knee, and he'd told her to come to Lodi to find him and be with him, so there was really nothing innocent about their lunch at all! She curled up on the couch, staring out the window. What was she going to do? Did she not love Tig anymore? Did she not want to be with him? She'd never been this confused about anything in her life, since she had no experience with it. Tig was the first man in her life, but did she really want him to be the last? God, she hated feeling this way, and she wished she'd never met Brian in the first place.

But she had. And that fact could not be changed. She stayed on the couch, staring blankly at the TV for hours, her brain thinking and thinking and thinking. She was still there after dark, too lost in her own thoughts and reasoning to even make supper. It was the phone that brought her out and back to reality.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey baby...it's me" said Gemma. She sounded different. "I need you to come over to the clubhouse".

Aimee's heart did a jump. This didn't sound good. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Is Tig ok?"

"Tig's fine...he's...you just gotta come over, ok?" Gemma answered. "I can't talk on the phone".

"Ok...be right there..." Aimee answered, then hung up. She had a knot in the pit of her stomach as big as her head. Gemma's tone was off, and she knew there was something wrong. She quickly gathered her things and headed to the clubhouse. As soon as she pulled into the lot, she could see that things were different. There were only a few bikes there, and way more cars than usual. She quickly parked her bike and ran inside where Gemma greeted her right away and brought her into the chapel. She closed the door behind her, and took a seat.

"What's going on?" Aimee asked, looking around. It was the first time she'd been in the room, although she wished it was under different circumstances.

Gemma sighed and sat in Clay's chair. "We got a big problem" she said, rubbing the bridge of her nose as though she had a headache. "The lawyers are out there, trying to figure shit out, so I don't know much..."

"Gemma...what's going on?" Aimee asked again, confused as to everything she was saying. Gemma looked up at her for a moment, then began to explain.

"They're in jail" she said. "Clay, Jax, Tig, Bobby and Chibs. Fuckin' feds raided the wharehouse with a bullshit warrent and hauled them all in. The lawyers are figuring it out, for bail and shit, and they're going to see what we can do".

Aimee hardly heard any of the words after "they're in jail". She felt like she couldn't breathe. It was only a few hours ago when Tig left the house that she'd thought about this being her worst nightmare, and now it had happened. She felt like it was her fault for thinking it and for sneaking around with Brian, like some kind of bad karma.

"Are you listening to me?" Gemma said, standing up. Aimee blinked and looked at her. "I know it's scary, but you gotta trust me...it's gonna be ok, alright?"

Aimee nodded, trying hard not to cry. "When will they be out?" she asked.

"Soon...that's what they're trying to find out now" Gemma answered. Aimee nodded, biting her lip to stop the tears. Gemma saw, and put her arms around her. "It's alright baby...go on..." Aimee let loose and sobbed into Gemma's shoulder.

"What am I gonna do?" she cried. "I was so afraid this would happen..."

Gemma smoothed her hair. "You're gonna be strong and wait for him" she answered. "That's what you're gonna do. We'll know more in the morning. Clay said on the phone that Tig's worried more about you than he is about himself".

Aimee sniffed and pulled back, wiping her eyes. "What are they being charged with?" she asked.

Gemma shrugged. "I don't know yet". She looked out to the main room. "We're paying them a shitload of money to do their jobs, and so far they haven't found out shit". She looked back at Aimee. "You gonna be ok tonight? You can stay with me if you want"

Aimee shook her head. "No...I'll be fine..." she answered, wiping her eyes again. She took a deep breath.

"You know, this is the first time Tig's been in with an old lady on the outside" Gemma said. She smiled. "He'll have something to focus on - you".

Aimee nodded, thinking about everything from earlier, and felt the guilt rising again. "Yeah...I love him, Gemma...I really do..."

Gemma gave her an odd look. "I know you do, baby..." she said. "So does he..." She eyed Aimee for a moment. "Unless...there's something going between you two..."

"No..." Aimee answered, perhaps a little too quickly. "Everything is perfect".

Gemma gave her another look. "Ok...well, I'm gonna go check out what's going on" she said. "You can head on home if you want, I'll call you when I know something".

"Ok...thanks" Aimee answered. She followed Gemma to the door, then stopped her before she could talk to the lawyers. "If you talk to Clay, tell him...tell him to tell Tig that I love him...ok?"

Gemma gave her another look. "For sure, baby" she said. Aimee nodded, then walked past her and out the door, with Gemma's eyes on her the whole way. Gemma didn't know what was going on, but she knew SOMETHING had happened, and after she dealt with the lawyers, she was going to find out exactly what!


	193. Chapter 193

****I apologize profusely for keeping you all waiting for so very long! I guess real life just kinda got in the way for a bit. Nothing bad - it was all actually quite good!. But, now that the holidays are over, and things are getting back to normal, my resolution is to update a LOT better than I have been. So if you guys are all still up for it, the adventures of Aimee and Tig (and Happy) will continue! You just might want to read back a few chapters to remember what was going on... ******

Aimee was awake the whole night. Well, at least until her brain and body shut down after being on edge so long, somewhere near the wee hours of the morning. She was like a cat on a hot tin roof when she got home, pacing around and not knowing what to do with herself. When she finally got in bed, she stared at the ceiling wondering if she should have stayed at the clubhouse with the rest of the girls, but deciding in the end it was better that she hadn't. Aimee had always been the type to run in the other direction when things went wrong. Not because she couldn't deal with it, but because she was just better at dealing with things on her own instead of with a crowd.

She'd waited a long while for a phone call from him. In every single movie where someone was arrested, they were ALWAYS given one phone call, and she was actually quite disappointed when one didn't come, but after a while she realized that the guys were most likely using their phone calls within the club and different charters, making sure everything was being taken care of. There was still a lot about Tig's world that she didn't know, and she had to keep telling herself to just accept what she DID know.

The mental exhaustion put her in a deep sleep, and when she finally did wake up it was fully bright outside, around 11am. She blinked her eyes open, rolled over and immediately called Gemma to see if there was any word.

Nope. Nothing. As of that hour, anyways. Gemma sounded just as tired as Aimee felt and the conversation was pretty quick, except for when Gemma asked the question...

"Baby... is something wrong?" she asked.

Aimee paused for a moment. "No... what do you mean?"

"You just... didn't seem yourself last night, that's all..." Gemma replied. "You can talk to me, you know. If you've learned anything from being here it's that you can always talk to me, even if you can't talk to Tig".

Aimee felt a huge twinge of guilt rise up from the pit of her stomach. "I know... really, I do..." she said, " but nothing's wrong...really..." She prayed to God that she sounded convincing, but she also knew that Gemma had some kind of spider-sense.

"Ok, baby" Gemma said. Aimee knew that tone - she had to be careful. "I'll give you a call if I hear anything, alright? Why don't you go for a ride or something... take your mind off it for a while. Since the boss is away, I can give you the day off"

"Ok...thanks" said Aimee. "Maybe that's a good idea. Thanks, Gemma"

After she hung up, Aimee stared at the phone for a while. Maybe she should take Gemma's advice and go for a ride. It was a beautiful day out, and maybe it would clear her head. It wasn't like it would be disrespectful to Tig or anything - he wasn't dead! And she really believed that Tig would want her to go. She put the phone down and slid out of bed, quickly getting dressed and heading out to the kitchen. It would almost be like honouring Tig, in her own little way, since he was on the inside. She realized how insanely dorky that was, but she didn't care. And she'd go in a T-shirt, too, no gloves either, so everyone could see his ink on her hand and know she was his! Her mood was a light brighter as she finally got to the garage and started up her bike. She slipped her phone into her back pocket so she could feel it if Gemma called her, and she headed up the street towards the highway.

Gemma sat at the table tapping the phone against her chin. What the hell had happened with them? Something was off... something was definitely off, but she couldn't figure out what it could be. The last time she'd seen Tig he had given her no reason to think anything was wrong, and Gemma was one of a few people who would know. But Aimee... Aimee was hiding something, and Gemma was determined to find out what it was.

But first she had a shitload of...shit to deal with. The lawyers were narrowing down the bail and they were supposed to get back to her by sometime that afternoon. Hopefully it wouldn't be set too high. The charges were bullshit charges according to those in the know, so hopefully the whole thing would get thrown out and soon. The last thing they needed right now was for them to be in long enough to start snooping into other cases and connecting any dots.

Tapping her fingers only pacified her for so long, though. Gemma was NOT a patient woman! After a little while she decided to go to the grocery store and pick up a few things for the pathetic fridge. The guys would be hungry when they got home. She grabbed her keys, told the other ladies where she was headed, and left the lot. As she pulled out into the road and gazed up at the clear blue sky, she remembered what she'd told Aimee about going for a ride, and wished at that moment that she had gotten her license all those years ago...

Aimee drove through town and pulled into the last gas station before the highway. She filled her tank to the brim, making sure to top up as she had no idea when she'd see the next one. She liked those kinds of rides - no plan, no real destination in mind - it was the kind of ride that had brought her to Charming in the first place. She put the cap back on and walked inside. She picked up a bottle of water and a few snacks, paid for it all and headed back outside. Parked next to her bike was another bike... a bike just like hers, only with mini ape handlebars...

"Hey..." said Brian, nodding his head towards her. "I hope you're heading out to Lodi..."

Aimee stopped in her tracks, took a deep breath, then continued on. "Umm... no, actually... I was just... going for a ride..."

"Where?" he asked.

Aimee shrugged as she opened her saddlebag and dropped the snack inside. "Don't know... just...somewhere..."

Brian nodded slowly, watching as she put her helmet on and climbed back on her bike. "Well, do you mind if I go with you... to this... 'somewhere'?" He smiled as she looked at him.

"No... I guess not..." she said, smiling back, although her smile was one of nervousness and politeness.

She started her bike as Brian did the same, and she led the way out of the parking lot and onto the highway. He rode to her right, the same way that Tig rode with Clay. Aimee glanced in her mirror every so often, just checking to see where he was, how close he was, or if he was even still there. She normally rode behind Tig, so it was a different feeling to be up front. She glanced again as Brian leaned back a bit on his seat, dropping his left hand off his bars and down to his leg. He looked cool. Very cool, and Aimee couldn't help but grin a bit. They were only riding... it was no big deal...

Gemma threw the last bag into her car with a groan. She'd bought so much shit, it would take months to cook it all! She brought the cart back to the corral and got behind the wheel, starting it up. Just then, her phone rang. She quickly answered it to find it was the lawyers, calling with the news. Her purse was emptied on the seat as she searched for a pen and paper to write it all down. Finally, she hung up and reviewed what she'd wrote - the bail was set, and thankfully it wasn't as high as they'd anticipated. It was totally doable, but it would exhaust the emergency fund and a bit more, which they could easily get. The only downside was that they wouldn't be able to come out until the next morning, since some bullshit deadline had passed. Gemma sighed deeply and lowered her head, thanking God that it was - so far - working out alright. She turned the key and reached for her phone to call Aimee, when she saw the gas light blinking. She put the phone down, knowing that Aimee wouldn't be able to answer it anyways if she was on her bike, and headed out of the lot quickly to the nearest gas station. She pulled in and got out, filling the tank, then headed inside.

"Good day Gemma" said the man behind the counter. "I heard about the boys... any news?"

Gemma smiled as she handed him the money. "As a matter of fact, yes!" she said. "Just had a call now. If all goes well they'll be out tomorrow morning!"

The man smiled back at her. "Well, that IS good news" he said. "Tell Clay I said hi"

"I will" she answered. She reached into her bag and dug out her phone. "Now comes the calls" she said, "I've got to call everyone to let them know the news" She dialed Aimee's number and let it ring until it went to voicemail. "Hey, it's Gemma. Call me when you get this. I've got news!" She hung up and threw it back in her bag. "Tig's girl... she was worried sick" She explained. "I told her to go for a ride and clear her head, so she probably doesn't hear the phone".

The man thought for a moment. "Tig's girl... you said?" Gemma nodded. "She ride an old bike?" Again, Gemma nodded. "Tattoo on her hand?"

"Yeah... why?" Gemma asked.

"She was here...about 20 minutes ago" the man said. "Long brown hair... pretty little thing..."

"Yeah, that's her" Gemma answered. "Do you know which way she headed?"

The man pointed away from Charming. "That way... but she wasn't alone... "

Gemma eyed him for a moment. "She wasn't?" she asked.

"Nope" he said. "She pulled in alone, but some guy pulled up and waited for her to come out, then they rode off together... that way".

Gemma nodded slowly. "Do you know who he was? Was he wearing colours?"

The man shook his head. "Not that I could see" he answered. "I think the bike was the same as hers, though... looked like it from here anyway..."

Gemma smiled. "I see. Well, I'll tell Clay that I was talking to you". She bid the man goodbye and headed back outside, her eyes fixed on the direction the man had pointed in, even though there were no bikes in sight. She climbed into the SUV and started it up, heading off in the same direction.

"So THAT'S what was wrong with you..." she said, muttering to herself. "Your fiancé is in jail while you've got something going on the side... it's called guilt, my dear. And you are so going to pay..."


	194. Chapter 194

Aimee's mind was beginning to totally clear - riding always did that to her. She felt a lot better about the whole jail situation, and knew for sure that Tig would be out soon. Gemma had said that the whole case seemed minor compared to other things, so hopefully the judge would see it that way too. As long as whoever presided didn't have some grudge against them.

That's something that Aimee came to discover as being all too real. Before she'd met Tig, she had no reason to worry about her safety simply because she knew certain people. Now, it was a very real, and something she'd actually lived through. But thinking back on it, she came out of it pretty well, and she knew it could have been a lot worse. Maybe if it had been, she would have bolted and never looked back, but right now, all she wanted was for Tig to get out of jail and come home to keep her safe.

She looked in her rear-view mirror to find Brian gone, and wondered what happened to him, when suddenly he pulled up alongside, gave her a smile, and took the lead. He nodded his head meaning for her to follow him, so Aimee moved to the other side of the road and took the backseat. She didn't mind following - actually, she liked it better... less to think about. She put herself a short distance behind him and rode along, not really paying attention to where they were going...

...Until she found herself in Lodi. She'd almost missed the sign, as her mind was elsewhere, thinking and wondering what was happening with the guys and wondering why Gemma hadn't called with an update yet. She was practically on top of the sign when she read it, and realized suddenly that she'd ended up exactly where Brian had invited her to go. Now it made sense why he took the lead...

But nothing was wrong. She was only out for a ride, and could leave at any time. No big deal. She followed him through the streets, winding their way through town until he pulled off into a quiet street and drove to the very end, pulling into the driveway of a shady looking house. Aimee pulled up the curb, but kept her bike running.

"You're coming in, right?" Brian said, turning to look at her as he climbed off his bike. When Aimee didn't speak, he walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

Aimee looked from the house, back to him. "I... don't think this is a good idea... I should go..." she said. She reached for her clutch to kick the bike in gear, when Brian's hand covered hers.

"Wait!" he said, getting her to stop. He sighed for a moment and dropped his hand back to his side. "I know it looks...bad... but they're good guys".

"Guys?" Aimee asked.

"My friends... the guys I'm staying with" Brian answered. He looked back to the house, realizing that a girl like her doesn't really belong in a dump like that, and began to laugh.

"Shit... sorry..." he said, looking back to her. "God only knows what you're thinking..."

"I'm thinking that I should go..." she answered.

Brian looked at her moment, locking eyes, with a small smile on his face. "So there's no chance, huh?" he said.

Aimee shook her head. "I'm not going in there, no..." she answered, making him laugh again and leaving her confused.

"No... not that..." he explained. "I mean... there's no chance you might suddenly become single..."

Aimee's head moved from the tilt it was on to upstraight and her eyes went wide as she realized what he meant. She shook her head, no. "I'm sorry..." she said softly, "I'm engaged..."

"And you plan to stay that way, huh?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes...I do" she answered, totally and completely sure for the first time since ever laying eyes on Brian. "But thank you... for...you know...asking..." God, she was such a dork!

Brian chuckled. "He's a lucky man, you're fiancé" he said. "To land a good girl like you". He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You're too sweet, you know that?"

Aimee blushed every shade of red possible at the feel of this hot man's lips on her skin, but it wasn't in an "I want you" kind of way... she just wasn't used to the attention.

"You want me to ride you home?" he asked.

Aimee shook her head. "No, I know my way around... I think..." she said, gazing back the way she came. "I'll find it". She looked back at him. "Guess there's no chance of getting those bars now, huh?"

"Oh I'll still get the bars for ya..." Brian said. "You'll love 'em...trust me. I wouldn't do that".

Aimee smiled. "Thanks" she said. "You're a good guy, too... some girl will be very happy when she finds you".

Brian smiled back at her. "Thanks" he said. He watched as Aimee kicked her bike in gear and looked back at him once more. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime!" he called.

"Maybe!" Aimee called back. "Thanks again!" Brian waved as she took off back up the road, turning left and heading back to the highway. She felt good... really good...that she'd gotten over whatever it was that was going on and had total clarity of her life. Yes, it was nice to have some attention from a hot guy for once, but TIG was hot! And Tig gave her all the attention he could, and that was all she needed. The most that had happened was that she'd made another friend. She may never see Brian again, but maybe she would. He DID say he'd get the bars for her. And he turned out to be really nice, which was cool, understanding that she was engaged and off-limits. She smiled as she got back on the highway, heading for Charming and home. Her mind was clear and her spirits were high...

... which is why she hadn't seen Gemma's SUV parked in the ballfield across from the shady house. The same SUV that was now following her back, with a few cars in between them. The same SUV driven by a woman who intended to kick her ass soon as she got off the bike...


	195. Chapter 195

Gemma Teller- Morrow was a strong woman. She had to be in her position. She'd grown up fast, moving out of Charming just barely out of her teens, and when she became first John's old lady and then Clay's, she'd landed a big responsibility on her shoulders of keeping an eye on her boys. A big part of that protective nature came in the form of keeping the ladies in check, too. She'd seen them come and go, used by the guys for a while then tossed like trash. Those girls she just "played nice" with. Then there were the girls that the guys really fell for and had feelings for, and everytime it happened Gemma would watch a little more carefully. She'd seen her boys get hurt and it killed her, as she was the one who saw their true feelings come out when they couldn't talk to the other guys about it. Those girls, the ones that hurt the guys, saw the wrath of Gemma Teller-Morrow. They felt it. As she followed close behind Aimee on the highway, she felt the fury rising and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter...

She never, ever thought that Aimee would have been one of those girls. Aimee was too sweet for that, too innocent. Yet, here she was riding with some other guy and kissing him! She was engaged to the Seargant At Arms for the mother chapter of the Sons and she was stupid enough to be off with some other guy kissing him. Gemma's mind thought back to all of the nasty things she'd said and done to the other bitches that had done something like this, but she decided that Aimee deserved something worse.

The Charming sign finally came into view and after a few streets, Gemma had no choice but to drive directly behind Aimee. Aimee looked in her mirror a few times, realizing it was her, but made no attempt to get away. Gemma knew that Aimee hadn't seen her in Lodi, and she grinned knowing that the surprise attack would be all the more sweeter. She followed her right to her driveway, pulling in behind the bike as Aimee killed the engine and got off.

"Hey, Gemma... have you heard anything..." Aimee began, but she stopped dead when Gemma stormed out of the SUV and got right in her face.

"You little slut..." she said, her voice low and her mouth in a sly grin. Aimee's mouth dropped open in shock, and she began to ask what Gemma was talking about, but Gemma kept talking. "Did you think no one would find out? Did you think your behaviour over the past week would go unnoticed?"

"Gemma... what are you talking about? I don't know what you mean..." Aimee stammered.

"I knew there was something going on with you, but this... this was the last thing I expected, not from you!" Gemma said, backing Aimee up against the garage door. "Your man is in jail and you go off with another one... that's real nice. Tigger would love that, I'm sure..."

Aimee's eyes went wide. How did Gemma know? Oh God... "Gemma, it's not what you think..., oh my God... I... I..."

"Oh really?" Gemma said, still inches from Aimee's face. "You meet up with him at the gas station, you ride to Lodi and you kiss him in front of some house, probably your love den... what's that sound like to you?"

"Gemma I swear, it's not what you think... I didn't know he was going to show up... he just did...I..." Aimee said, but again Gemma cut her off.

"You know, I really thought you were the one for Tigger" Gemma began, "the REAL one. He loves you with all his heart, and I thought you loved him..."

"I DO, Gemma, I DO!" Aimee answered, yelling. "You have to believe me... it's not what you think... please... please let me explain..." She began to cry, grabbing the front of Gemma's jacket, desperate to get her point across. Gemma grabbed her hands and flung them away. She took a step back, shaking her head, and got back in the SUV, starting it up. Aimee stared, not able to move as the tears dripped down her face. Gemma just glared back at her as she backed up. As she got to the street, she stopped a moment before putting it in gear, and looked at Aimee one last time.

"In case you even still care, the boys should be home by suppertime" she said coldly. "You want my advice? You got a few hours to pack your shit and get the fuck out of Charming before Tigger gets home, because once he finds out what you did... you're done". With that, she hit the gas and squealed away, leaving Aimee sobbing, sliding down the garage door.

What had she done? She knew it would come back on her, she knew it! Everything was crashing down around her, all because she let herself go astray by the words of a handsome man. She'd ruined everything, and Tig would never forgive her. Her heart broke for what she'd done to him, knowing that Tig was in there worried about HER, and now he'd get out to find out she'd been off with someone else. But nothing had happened! Gemma got it all wrong, but it didn't matter - everyone would believe her. They wouldn't believe Aimee, no matter what...

After what seemed like hours, she got herself up off the ground and headed into the house, making her way to the bedroom. She picked Tig's shirt up off the dresser and buried her face in it, sobbing with everything she had in her until she couldn't cry anymore.

She had to talk to him. She had to. If she could just explain to him, even if he didn't want to see her again, she had to tell him the truth and tell him that she loved him. She glanced at the clock... another three hours until he was home... she had to... she only hoped he would listen...


	196. Chapter 196

It was dark in Charming. Suppertime had come and gone hours ago. Just as Gemma had said, the guys were released from jail and had made a B-line for the clubhouse, eager to celebrate their freedom and to figure out the next move. The charges had been dropped but the feds would be watching them like hawks for a little while so they had to play it cool. The parking lot of Teller-Morrow was one big party by the time Aimee pulled in.

Aimee had spent hours thinking. Thinking and rehearsing what she would say and how she would say it. Her eyes were red and puffy from the on and off crying as her emotions rolled through the rollercoaster. Just when she thought she could explain it to Tig and make him understand, Gemma's face and words would come back to haunt her and she'd feel the knot in her stomach, knowing that Tig would believe the club mother rather than her. But she had to try. She'd watched the clock, staring at it, as she sat on the bed figuring out what to say. She felt the exact moment the guys made it back to Charming and she wondered if Tig would ask where she was. She pictured the conversation in her head, Gemma telling Tig that she was probably off fucking some other guy and she could see the hurt in Tig's eyes when he heard it. It certainly seemed like a lost cause to even go there. Maybe Gemma was right - maybe she should just get the hell out of town before Tig had her killed or something.

But he wouldn't do that. She knew Tig, the REAL Tig, and she just knew that he'd never hurt her. They'd been through too much for him to ever bring harm to her. And she wouldn't leave him. She couldn't. She loved him too much and now that her head was clear, she knew that she had to try and make him understand.

Aimee got up, changed her clothes and freshened up in the bathroom, splashing water on her face and looking at herself in the mirror. Tig was HER man, not Gemma's, and she would make him listen to her if it was the last thing she ever did...

Her heart was pounding out of her chest as she pulled slowly onto the lot, the engine a low rumble as she drove to the side. Section by section of SOA members turned in her direction wondering who the bike was coming onto the lot. Soon, the ripple made it's way to the picnic tables by the front door where Tig and the boys were sitting, and suddenly everything got very quiet...

Aimee cut the engine and got off, taking a deep breath as she looked across the lot making eye contact with Tig. He stared back at her with a cold expression on his face. Aimee knew. She knew that Gemma had told him HER version of events. The crowd murmered quietly as she walked towards him and she knew that everyone else knew it, too. She watched the guy's heads turn and look at Tig as she stopped in front of him, wondering what he'd do.

"Well... look who's here?" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Finished fucking the other guy for the night?"

Aimee closed her eyes as she felt the stab of his words. "I need to talk to you" she said, trying her best to stay calm.

Tig laughed a twisted, horrible laugh. "I'll bet" he said. He lifted his hand and pointed back towards her bike. "Get back on your bike and get the fuck off the lot, and get the fuck out of Charming".

"No" Aimee answered. "You need to listen to me. I..."

Tig stood up, slamming his beer bottle down to the table. "No, you need to listen to ME!" he yelled. "I'm done with you. Did you think I wouldn't find out? Gemma told me everything..."

"Gemma doesn't know ANYTHING!" Aimee yelled back. "She doesn't know the truth"

"Are you calling her a liar?" Tig asked. "Gemma? YOU'RE the liar!"

I'm NOT!" Aimee yelled, her voice starting to shake. "Tig please... just let me explain..." She reached out for his hand, but he quickly yanked it away. "Tig... PLEASE!"

"Leave...now" Tig said, his voice calm and scary. "Or else..."

"I went for a ride, waiting for Gemma to call me with news" Aimee said. Tig spoke over her, but she continued on. "I stopped for gas and when I came out he was there. I didn't know he was riding, I swear. He rode along with me and we ended up in Lodi at some house..." Her words were coming faster and faster as she desperately tried to explain herself to Tig.

"...He wanted me to be with him, but I didn't want that. I got caught up in the way he looked at me and talked to me, and I flirted back with him and I know it was wrong, but I didn't think. I'd never had anyone want me like that before and I liked it, but I realized that I DID have someone want me like that, and I told him so and he kissed my cheek, that's all. I didn't kiss him back, I swear to GOD I didn't kiss him back. And he let me go and I rode back home and I couldn't wait to see you, but Gemma saw it and she got the wrong idea. I swear Tig, it's the truth, I swear it!" Her voice cracked on the last few words and she couldn't stop the tears from falling slowly down her cheeks. The lot was silent now with every eye on the two of them.

Gemma watched it all from her position by the door with a knot in her stomach. As she listened to Aimee's explanation she flashed back to what she actually HAD seen. Yes, the guy had kissed her, but now that she thought about it, she couldn't say for sure if he'd kissed her lips or not. And Aimee HAD left right after it. At no point did she see her come OUT of the house, and she certainly didn't see her go in... my God... had she been wrong? It was looking more and more like she was, and now she might have ruined what Aimee and Tig had...

Gemma had her hackles up as soon as she'd left Aimee in the driveway. Part of her was waiting for Aimee to race over behind her and fight it out because she wanted to believe that Aimee HADN'T cheated on Tig, but Aimee never showed which only made Gemma BELIEVE it. She'd snapped at the other girls as she thought about how she would tell Tigger. As time went on her fury towards Aimee had tripled and by the time the guys DID arrive, she was spitting venom. She barely let them get in through the door before hauling Tig into the kitchen to tell him what Aimee had done. It broke her heart to see the hurt in his eyes and if she really admitted it, she'd felt a twinge of... something... as she'd told him. Maybe, deep down, she knew that Aimee really didn't cheat, but all the signs pointed to it...

"You've got five seconds" Tig said, still staring at Aimee. He clenched his jaw as he watched her tears falling, wanting to brush them away, but still hurt by what Gemma had told him she'd done.

Aimee drew in a ragged breath. He hadn't heard her. He didn't WANT to hear her. "Please..." she whispered, reaching out and grabbing his arms.

Gemma took a step forward. "Tig... maybe you..." she began, but she stopped in her tracks as Tig suddenly raised his arms and gave Aimee a hard shove backwards, making her stumble as she fell into the bikers gathered nearby. She'd NEVER seen him get violent with a woman and she NEVER expected him to do so with Aimee!

"Get...out...of...my...life" he said, his voice terrifying to hear. "And don't EVER come back!" He turned his back to her, grabbed his beer, and headed into the clubhouse. Aimee stood still in shock, watching as he walked away. She darted her eyes to Gemma, hating her for telling him lies. She spun around, pushing her way through the crowd and running to her bike, hopping in and taking off in a squeal of tires. She needed to go. Just go. Her life was ruined and she didn't know what to do. It was over...

The crowd slowly began to talk again, the noise getting louder and louder as the party started up again. Gemma slipped inside the clubhouse, turning her head in all directions looking for Tig, but not seeing him. As she neared the hallway she heard a crash, and followed the sound down to his room. She pushed open the door slowly to find Tig throwing everything he could get his hands on across the room and into the wall. His face was full of pain and Gemma felt more guilty than ever for causing it. She looked up as the crashing stopped to find Tig looking at her, tears streaming down his face.

"How could she do it, Gemma?" he asked. He began to sob as he collapsed down onto the bed, lowering his head to his hands. "How could she do it?"

Gemma took a few steps inside, then stopped. "Maybe... maybe she didn't..." she said.

Tig's head snapped up. "What?" he asked. "You said..."

"I know what I said" said Gemma, "and I think... I was wrong..." Tig just looked at her, confused. Gemma walked further in and sat down beside him on the bed. "I didn't actually SEE him kiss her on the lips..." she said.

Tig stood up. "What?" he asked. "Jesus Gemma, you said they kissed!"

Gemma stood up to join him. "I know, I know... I saw it and I was mad... but I think... he only kissed her on the cheek... and she DID leave right after, heading back here. I followed her." She stared at Tig and watched his face as the realization hit him. "I don't think she did anything with him..." Gemma said quietly, echoing the thoughts going through Tig's head, "... she's YOUR girl, and yours only".

Tig looked at Gemma for another moment, then turned and bolted from the room. Gemma watched him, hoping that he'd be able to find Aimee and fix this mess that SHE had caused. Tig ran through the clubhouse, pushing guys aside as he made his way to the lot, firing up his bike and squealing out, just as Aimee had done. He had no idea where she was, but he had to find her. He had find her and listen to her, just as she'd asked him to. He had to...


	197. Chapter 197

***Hi everyone, I'm still alive! I am SOOOOO sorry for the long delay between updates. Real life has been rather crazy, but things are getting back on track now. Thank you for the messages. It's so cool that so many of you are fans of this story, and I hope you'll stick with it as we continue on! As always, read on...*****

Tig raced down every street in Charming...twice...three times...no sign of her. His pulse was racing in time with his bike as he tried to make sense of everything. He hadn't listened to her at the clubhouse - he'd ignored her and even pushed her away. Dear God how could he have done that? No matter what kind of a freak he was, he never EVER wanted to get violent with her, but he'd done just that. No wonder she took off like she did - she hated him now. Afterall, he had told her to get out of his life...

He slowed his bike as he rounded the corner to pull into the clubhouse lot, only to be met by Gemma and Tara running up to him. "Unser just called wondering why the hell Aimee was riding like a bat outta hell on the highway..." Gemma began, breathless.

"Which way was she going?" he asked.

Gemma swallowed, catching her breath, and pointed to her right. "East..." she said, "...towards..." but she didn't get a chance to finished it. Tig whipped his bike around and squealed off in the same direction, out towards the highway. No matter how fast she was going, he had to go faster and catch up with her. It couldn't end like this...it just couldn't...

Aimee could barely see as she drove. Her eyes were filled with tears that just wouldn't stop and her chest ached from the endless sobbing. She'd never felt so sad and hurt in all of her life. She and Tig had been through so much, bad and good, but this was the absolute worst. It was her own fault for getting caught up in Brian's words and smiles, and it was her own fault for riding with him that day. She should have said no, she should have gone back home, she should have just been a good little old lady.

And now it was over. Someone had loved her and cared for her and asked her to marry him, and she'd ruined it all. She was such a fuck up. Her whole life was one big fuck up. She hadn't gone the path her parents wanted, she'd never just done things that were right...she'd always found a way to fuck it all up! And this was one more thing.

She hadn't bothered looking down at the speedometer but she knew she was going fast. She barely noticed Unser parked at the rest stop until she saw the flicker of lights in her mirrors. But she didn't give a shit and didn't bother to even slow down. When she glanced again the lights were gone. Maybe she hadn't seen any at all...maybe it was just taillights. Who knows...her eyes were so blurry that she could barely see the road...

Tig slowed as he approached Unser's patrol car, pulling up alongside. Unser rolled down his window a crack before Tig began to speak. "Where is she?" he asked, "how long ago was she here? Is she ok?" His questions were a mile a minute.

"She went that way" Unser said, pointing up the highway. "She was in some hell of a hurry...somethin' wrong?"

Tig sighed and began to head off again. "Yeah...there is..." he said leaving Unser even more baffled. He shook his head as Tig tore off in the same direction. There was always SOMETHING going on with the Sons. AND their women...

Aimee was completely lost in her sadness, content to just keep driving forever, but she was brought back to reality by the sputtering of her bike. At first she was so out of it that she had no idea what was happening, but she realized soon enough and flicked the reserve switch on. Her speed had dropped but she soon got it back up again and breathed a sigh when she saw a sign for a gas station about 20 miles ahead. There was enough gas to get there for sure. She'd fill up and get back on the road to...where was she going anyways? Where the hell was she going to go? All of her things were back in Charming. She was long past the turn-off to Riverside...it was clear she hadn't thought about anything. How could she?

Before she knew it, she was at the station and she pulled in. When she turned the bike off she sat there for a moment, just breathing and trying to calm herself down. She wiped her eyes and looked at herself in her mirror. If she walked in to pay like this they'd think she was crazy. She got herself looking somewhat decent and climbed off the bike, reaching for the nozzle and filling her tank, then walked inside to pay. She tried to play cool, but the clerk still looked at her oddly.

"Wind stung my eyes..." she said, hoping he'd believe her but knowing he probably wouldn't. The clerk just nodded anyways and handed her the receipt. She took it and walked to the back of the store to the bathroom. Once inside she walked to the sink and splashed some water on her face. She was...somewhere...in the dark, no idea where she was going, no one to call or talk to...at least she had her wallet with her. She decided to find a motel somewhere...the next one she came to...and stay the night. She splashed her face once more, dried it off, then headed out to her bike.

She crossed the store, giving the clerk a fake smile, thanked him and headed out to the lot, still lost in her thoughts. She kicked a paper cup in her path, wondering how many more miles the next motel would be, and rounded the pumps to her bike...

...only to come face to face with Tig...


End file.
